Halloween Fun
by shelly.hoffer.7
Summary: Winner of the 2014 Profiler Choice Award: 'Best AU' and Runner-Up of the 2015 Profiler Choice Award: 'Best AU'. Horror AU set in the Hotch/Kahlan universe I have created. After Hotch gets turned into a vampire, he has to learn how to meld his new life with his old, but he finds out that that's not quite such an easy thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Story I - Chapter 1**

Rossi's brain tried to wake him up, but he was fighting it. It had been a few long days on the case divided only by short nights and all he wanted to do was curl further into his pillow.

"Dave!"

Rossi's eyes snapped open as he finally realized there was banging on his door, and the terror in Hotch's voice chased any remnants of sleep from his mind as he rushed to open it. He flung it open and Hotch fell to into his arms. "Jesus Christ, Aaron! What's wrong?" he asked as he helped the man to the floor. The first thing that came to his mind was that Hotch had had a horrible nightmare.

Hotch shook his head and sweat flung from his soaked hair. "Don't know. . ." he gasped as his whole body tensed. "Hurts!" he got out in a huff.

Rossi looked up to see the whole team scrambling down the hallway towards them in the still open doorway. Apparently they'd all heard Hotch. "Call a bus!" he screamed and JJ nodded as she took out her phone.

Morgan swept Hotch up under the shoulders and Rossi helped get him to one of the beds. "Damn, Hotch, you're burning up!" Morgan told him as he laid him down on his back.

Hotch's whole face showed exactly how much pain he was in as his eyes locked with Dave's, and Dave could see terror. "What hurts?" Rossi asked and the desperation in his voice had Mack tearing up as they all moved in to be closer to their Unit Chief.

"Veins. . . feels like. . . lava running. . . through. . . them," he got out between pants and clenched teeth.

Rossi and Morgan locked eyes and then got even closer to the hurting man. Morgan grabbed one of the arms that Hotch had pressed against his middle and pulled it away to get a good look at it. Hotch's veins were bulging and the inflammation about an inch thick around them made Morgan's heart speed up. He looked at Rossi with tears in his eyes. "Poison?"

"Oh God. No!" Rossi yelled as he lifted Hotch's t-shirt to reveal the same streaks following all of Hotch arteries and veins. He pressed Hotch's head back and looked him in the eyes. "You need to try and calm down, Aaron. If it is a poison you're just making it spread faster," he told him in as calm a voice as he could muster as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Hotch nodded and tried to take a deep breath, but he ended up screaming as his limbs tensed themselves into contorted positions, and everyone flinched.

"They're five minutes out," JJ told them.

"We could take him," Mack suggested as she moved in to help hold down Hotch's legs when she saw Morgan holding down his upper body.

"No. They can get start flushing his system in the ambulance," Reid put out.

Another scream escaped Hotch's throat as his back arched up off the bed. After several seconds he finally collapsed back onto the mattress and Rossi cringed at the blood vessels that had ruptured in Hotch's eyes from the strain of body tensing in pain. He put his hand on Hotch's forehead and started stroking his hair. "Just hold on, Aaron. Help's coming," he softly urged him but Hotch started trembling.

Hotch tried to swallow as his eyes locked with the man he loved as a father. "Kah. . . Kah. . ."

"You want me to call Kahlan?" Rossi asked him and Hotch nodded as best as he could. Rossi's heart threatened to collapse as he took out his phone. If Hotch wanted Kahlan then he knew how bad it was and the fear in Hotch's eyes made that realization a hundred times more clear. "Ok, Aaron. I'll call her."

"Lov. . . her," Hotch uttered as he looked at the phone.

"I know. Tell her you love her, right?" Rossi asked as he brought up his contacts. He had to wipe his eyes to be able to see and if Kahlan's picture hadn't been saved as part of the contact Rossi wouldn't have been able to figure out which one was the right one.

"Oh my God, Dave! What's wrong?!" Kahlan demanded as soon as the call connected.

Rossi cringed. _I should have known she'd know something was wrong._ He licked his lips and turned away from the bed hoping to keep Hotch's whimpers and cries out of the phone's microphone. "I don't honestly know, Kahlan, but there's something wrong with Hotch. He's hurt."

"Hurt?" She took a shuddering breath. "How hurt?"

"Aaron needs, you, Kiddo."

"Oh God," she muttered and he could tell the tears had started to fall, but he could hear her moving through the house. "I'm coming!"

"Alright," Rossi started and Hotch grabbed his arm in shaking hand. Rossi looked at him and Hotch's look pleaded with him to give her the message. Rossi put his hand over Hotch's and nodded. "He wants me to tell you that he loves you," he got out and had to fight back the sob that wanted to escape.

The line went so silent Rossi thought that he'd lost her for a second, but she cleared her throat. "Can I talk to him?"

"I don't know how much he can talk, but he can listen," Rossi assured her and then put the phone on speaker.

"God, Aaron, you don't have to tell me you love me, I already know. Me and the kids love you just as much, too," she started with a quivering voice.

"Sa. . . Sa. . . Sorry," Hotch blurted out.

"Don't be sorry, Hun. You have always done your best for all of us. You just worry about yourself right now." Every one heard her whimper and tears started down all of their cheeks. "Aaron, if something. . . If you. . ." She cleared her throat again to try and fight back the anguish that was constricting her voice. "You know nothing can keep us apart!"

"Yep," he got out and then his whole body tensed again as he screamed.

Kahlan had to cover her mouth to keep from yelling just as loudly, and she prayed that he could hold on. "Dave!"

Rossi took the phone back off of speaker and held it to his ear. "God, Kiddo. I. . ."

"He'll be alright! This is Aaron we're talking about! I'm going to hang up and I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me which hospital as soon as you know."

"I will. Hurry, Kiddo. I'm not sure. . ."

"He'll make it!" she insisted and then ended the call as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Rossi wasn't sure who she was trying to convince as he put his phone back in his pocket, but his heart clenched because he couldn't tell who was more afraid: Hotch, Kahlan, or himself.

XXX

Rossi and the team couldn't do a whole lot for Hotch except keep him from hurting himself as they waited for the ambulance. JJ did run a cold washcloth over his face and head, but none of them had any idea what was wrong with him for sure, so they had no idea how to help him. They all took turns and ran and got dressed, but their feelings of helplessness were only compounded by Hotch's screams of agony that kept getting worse and worse.

Once the EMTs arrived, they loaded Hotch onto the gurney after assessing his vitals and when Rossi saw that Hotch's heart was beating at two times its normal limit, that his blood pressure was steadily going down, and that his temperature was steadily rising, Rossi had the sinking feeling the man he loved as a son wasn't going to make it. He rode with them and they hooked up IVs of fluids and pain medicine. They even administered adrenaline hoping that would do something, but nothing was helping. Tears trailed down Rossi's face as he held onto Hotch's hand. When Hotch tensed with another excruciating bout, he almost broke Rossi's hand, but Rossi didn't complain and he didn't let go, hoping the connection would somehow keep Hotch tethered to this world.

We they pulled up and got him into the ER, doctors and nurses swarmed around him as a nurse took Rossi to the station to get much needed information, but it wasn't far enough away and Rossi died a little more with every scream. His hand was shaking so much, that he couldn't even attempt to fill out the forms. He sat them down on the counter and took a deep breath.

"Here, I'll do those," Morgan told him as he grabbed the clipboard.

Rossi turned and saw the whole team behind him, and JJ swallowed him in a protective hug and he broke down.

After several minutes, Hotch's cries quieted down, but Rossi wasn't sure that was a good thing or not.

"Aaron Hotchner family?" a man in scrubs called as he walked into the waiting room.

The whole team stood up but Rossi stepped towards him. "Yes?"

The doctor swallowed hard and went to them. "I'm Dr. White. We have put Mr. Hotchner in a medically induced coma to alleviate his pain because it seemed nothing was helping, but I'm not sure it will do any good. We have taken blood to test for the suspected poison, but I have to tell you without knowing which one may have been used. . . Even once we find out, if we're able to find out, there may not be an antidote. I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do besides keep him comfortable."

Rossi's heart threated to stop with the news. "Nothing you can do? That man has a family!" he cried.

The doctor inhaled patiently. "I understand that, but unless we find out what it is and by some miracle have an antidote, there's not much hope. His temperature is steadily climbing, his heart is working triple time, and whatever it is it is blocking his blood from carrying oxygen to his cells."

"How much longer do you think he can survive?" Reid asked as he stepped forward. He had been cataloguing all of Hotch's symptoms trying to match it to known poisons, but he wasn't having any luck.

The doctor winced. "If this keeps going, maybe an hour, maybe less."

Rossi couldn't handle it anymore, he collapsed but Morgan grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"I am terribly sorry," the doctor added as he started towards Rossi, but Morgan held his hand up to stop him.

"Thank you," JJ put in trying to stay strong, and the doctor nodded and turned to go.

"Can we see him?" Mack asked and the desperation made her voice crack.

The doctor turned back. "Of course. Give me a couple minutes and I will send a nurse out for you."

JJ knelt down next to Rossi and placed a hand on his back. "Come on, Dave. You need to go see him."

He looked at her through his tears. "Kahlan won't get here in time."

She bit her lip. "I know, so we have to be there for him."

He sniffed and nodded and Morgan helped him up as he wiped his face. Morgan kept a hand on him in case Rossi started to go down again. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so Hotch doesn't see you so upset."

Rossi nodded absently and nobody bothered to mention that if Hotch was in a coma he wouldn't even know they were there.

XXX

Once the nurse came out and took them back and they all stood in stunned silence as they watched the man they loved as a boss, a coworker, a friend, a brother lie lifelessly in a hospital bed covered only from the waist down. He was even paler than usual so the red streaks that marked his blood vessels stood out in horrible contrast. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard, that Rossi thought it might actually bust, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

When none of them moved to go to the bedside, Morgan grabbed Mack's hand and pulled her with him. They both said their goodbyes, and then Reid and JJ went. When they were done, they moved back to let Rossi in and he sat on the edge of the bed and took Hotch's hand in his. He cringed when he saw the tips of Hotch's fingers turning blackish blue from lack of oxygen. He started crying in earnest as he lowered his head down onto Hotch's chest, and the heat coming off of Hotch's body made Rossi sweat. _No, God! He's not supposed to die before me! How dare you do this to him! He is a good man and he doesn't deserve to go out like this! He's supposed to live to be old and gray and enjoy his grandkids!_

After a few minutes, he felt Hotch's heart start to slow down and he sat up and looked at the monitor. Hotch's heart beat was slowing down, but an alarm sounded as Hotch's blood pressure and oxygen level dropped dangerously low. He got up and scrambled out of the way as nurses and the doctor came running in. He watched in horror as they checked Hotch over, and when the doctor turned to Rossi and shook his head, Rossi wanted to die.

The doctor placed a hand on Rossi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, but it's working even faster than I initially thought."

"He's not going to wake up, is he?"

The doctor cringed. "He's only asleep to manage the pain." He swallowed hard. "Although, with as far as it's gotten, he's probably not in that much pain any more. I could wake him up if you want me to. That would give you a chance to tell him goodbye."

Rossi ran both hands down his face as he tried to weigh being able to talk to the man he loved like a son against that man suffering any more.

"If it seems like he is still in a lot of pain, I won't bring him all the way out," the doctor quickly added when he sensed Rossi's hesitation.

Rossi took a deep breath. "Alright. Do it."

The doctor nodded and took the oxygen mask off of Hotch's face and then turned a couple dials that regulated what was being pumped into it and then replaced it. "That gas works pretty fast, but people recover from it just as quickly. He should be waking up any time."

Rossi moved in and grabbed Hotch's hand again and smiled when Hotch squeezed his hand back "Come on, Aaron. Wake your lazy ass up."

Hotch's eyes fluttered open and then he looked around and they found Rossi's. He reached up with a shaky hand and removed the mask. "Dave?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, Aaron. I'm here."

Hotch smiled. "It doesn't. . . hurt anymore."

Tears started down Rossi's cheeks again. "Good."

Hotch swallowed. "I'm dying. . . aren't I?"

Rossi put his free hand on Hotch's chest and started rubbing circles. "I really wish you weren't. You have too much shit to take care of," he tried jokingly.

A breathy chuckle escaped Hotch and he smiled. "Nah. . . You'll take care. . . of everything. . . for me. . . won't you?"

Rossi nodded vigorously. "You know it."

Hotch nodded as his eyes locked with Rossi's again. "Love you. . . Dad," he uttered and his eyes slid shut.

Rossi tears started waterfalls down his cheeks. "I love you, too, Son," he muttered and then cradled Hotch's upper body to his chest with one hand and stoked his hair with the other, all the while crying into Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch gasped two times and then went completely limp as the alarms on the monitors sounded in earnest. The doctor silently walked over to it and turned the machine off. After a deep breath, he put a hand on Rossi's back. "Take all the time you need."


	2. Chapter 2

* I want to clear up any confusion I may have caused. Each of these Halloween Horror AUs will be several chapters long, and instead of posting several little ficlits under different titles, I am posting them back to back under the one title. I will make sure it is obvious when one story ends (with the good ol' stand by 'The End') and then the next day, the totally new and not connected story will start. I hope that helps.

**Story I – Chapter 2**

Rossi knew as soon as he saw Kahlan come through the emergency doors that she already knew that Hotch was dead. He had cried all of his tears and finally let Hotch go about two hours before she'd arrived. Chuck walked in behind her and he gave Rossi a quick nod, but he didn't say anything.

Rossi silently thanked God that Kahlan hadn't been alone, and he stood up as she stopped about three feet from him. She was trying hard to keep it together, but the red rims of her eyes told them all that she had spent the flight crying her heart out, too. She swallowed. "Where is he?"

Rossi motioned with his hand towards the back of the ER. "Come on. I'll take you to him. They knew you were coming, so they haven't moved him yet."

She nodded and then looked the team over, but she didn't say anything. That might have seemed cold to someone who didn't know her, but the whole team knew it was taking all of her strength just to stay up right, so they weren't offended. She followed Rossi as Chuck went to the team.

Rossi slowed to bring Kahlan beside him, but when he went to put his arm around her, she ducked away. "Please don't, Dave."

He nodded and kept his hands to himself. He knew she didn't blame him, that she needed to see her husband before she could let herself be comforted, and he understood. When he reached the little room, he opened the glass door that had been shut and moved the curtain aside and let her enter first.

Her breath froze in her chest as she took in the skinny, metal, gunnery type table. She could see Hotch's form laying on it, but he was covered with a sheet. Her hand went to her mouth as her resolve diminished and tears started; it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen and something she'd hoped would never singe her eyes. She took one step towards him, forced herself to calm down, and then went the rest of the way.

Rossi allowed the curtain to close and shut the door. He wanted her to be able to grieve in private.

She pulled the sheet back and folded it on his chest with a neat crease. More tears escaped as she looked at the face of the man she loved more than life itself as her hands absently smooth the sheet out even more. After a few seconds, she slowly picked up his hand and had to fight back the urge to throw up with how cold it was. She shook her head. "I am so going to kick your ass when I see you again! How dare you leave me like this? You're always the one preaching about growing old together and our future plans, and what do you? You go off and leave me to face them alone!" She smacked the side of his shoulder. "I so want to hate you right now!" she blurted out as her face scrunched up in anger. When she looked over the smooth features of his face, though, she smiled. "But I could never hate you. No matter what, I will always love you, Aaron," she got out and then collapsed on top of him and let herself break.

She wasn't sure how long she'd laid there and cried, but she eventually felt herself calming down and she realized she was running her fingers through his hair over and over again. She took a deep breath, stood up, wiped her face on her sleeve, and smiled at him again. "You have been the best thing to ever happen to me, Aaron, and I will miss you more than were words can convey." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I swear on my father's grave that I will find out who did this to you and they will pay!"

She ran light fingers over his face as if trying to commit it to memory even more than it already was, and she leaned down and kissed him again. "Until we're together again, I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for him to hear her words and feel the love she would always hold dear.

She wiped her face again, took one more long look at him, and turned on her heel and left the room. Rossi quickly stood up and looked her over. "I'm so sorry, Kiddo."

She went to him and buried her head in his neck and let herself break again. He held her close and rubbed circles on her back and let her cry. Once he felt her calming down some, he pushed her away enough to look into her face. "His last thoughts were of you and the kids," he told her as his own tears started anew.

She smiled and wiped her face again. "And of you, I bet."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

She pulled away from him completely and stood up straight, squared her shoulders in proper Hotchner fashion, and inhaled through her nose putting up a steel wall around her emotions. "No more tears, no more grief. Not until I find the son of bitch who did this."

He winced. "They're not even sure what 'this' is, Kiddo."

Confusion filled her eyes. "But they have to know something. He's in too good of shape to just die! I heard his screams. Pain like that is not caused by anything natural. There has to be something!"

He licked his lips. "My first thought was that he was poisoned, but they haven't found anything yet."

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "There are hundreds if not more kinds of poisons and not all of them can be traced in the body. They might never identify it."

He nodded his agreement. "And that means we may never find out who did it."

She huffed. "I won't stop looking. What the hell was this case about? I was under the impression that it wasn't anything more than some sick son of a bitch attacking women."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and when Kahlan saw him do the normally Hotch move, her heart clenched, but she didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as he shook his head. "That's all it has been. You can come down to the station and look everything over if you want."

She studied him and knew he was holding on by a thread, so she took a deep breath and put her anger back in check. "Tomorrow. Right now, I think I'd like to go to the hotel."

He nodded and put his arm around her and led her towards the exit. "Yeah. I think we could all use a moment or two to catch our breath." He'd already sent the team back while Kahlan was in with Hotch because he knew she wouldn't want to face them just yet. He'd also tried to send Chuck with them, but Chuck wasn't budging and he insisted that he'd drive them both.

XXX

Rossi opened Hotch's hotel room door for Kahlan and she stepped in and looked around. She took a shaky breath when she saw all of Hotch's things laid out for the day and tears started again. Rossi shot Chuck a look and Chuck silently went to get his own room as Rossi advanced to his unofficial daughter. "You want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you, but I think I need to be alone for a while."

He nodded as he pulled her into a strong hug. "We'll get through this."

"I know," she assured him as she squeezed him and then pulled back. "I just miss him so much already," she cried. Her vow to not let anymore tears fall didn't last quiet as long as she'd hoped it would.

He pulled her back to his chest. "I know, Kiddo, I know."

Once he felt her calm down, he pulled back and gave her a small smile. "The rooms yours if you want it."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

He nodded and stepped back from her and went to the door. "I'm right next door and just a text or call away."

"I know. Thanks, Dave. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiddo," he assured her and then went out and shut the door softly behind him.

She walked over to the dresser and ran her fingers over all of Hotch's personal items that he carried in his pockets. When her fingers graced the keychain he'd loved so much, she paused. _I'll have to get me a brown one, _she thought sadly and suddenly had trouble breathing. She turned and fell onto the bed and lost it again.

XXX

After what seemed like forever, she heard a soft knock on the door, so she forced herself up and answered it. Chuck was standing there with a bottle of Devil's Spring, 160 proof vodka. He held it up. "I thought you might need some help getting to sleep tonight."

She moved to allow him entry and shut the door. "Tonight, hell! Open that bitch now."

He smiled. "It's five o'clock somewhere," he offered as he grabbed two plastic cups from the counter and filled them both up. He handed one to her. "You know we will get this figured out."

She took a long drink and blew out a breath as the liquor burned away some of the tightness in her chest. "I know."

He took a sip of his. "And you know we will all help you through this."

She took another long drink and nodded. "I know that, too."

He pulled one chair away from the little table and motioned for her to sit and then grabbed the other for himself. Hotch's case files were spread out over the table where he'd obviously had spent the night before going over them. Chuck reached up and closed them and put them in a neat stack. "And Hotch wouldn't want us to be sitting here crying."

She laughed a little laugh. "You're right."

He held up his cup. "Then let's celebrate one of the best men that have ever graced this planet."

She gave him a cold look. "One of the best?"

He shrugged. "I was putting myself in that category, too."

She giggled and smiled and touched her glass to his. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

XXX

Chuck had stayed about an hour and they'd spent the time drinking, her way more than him, and sharing stories of times spent with Hotch. Once he left, emotional exhaustion and alcohol let her pass out in the bed that was permeated with the scent of her husband.

God only knows how long she slept, but her fogged filled mind finally registered that someone was opening the hotel room door. She figured it was Rossi coming to check on her, so she rolled over. The movement caused her to moan as her head started throbbing, and she tried to wipe sleep filled, tear swollen eyes enough to get them to focus.

She sat up and had to rub her eyes again as the dim light in the room told her it was already dark out and she couldn't quite make out who was standing in the doorway. When the light flicked on, she had to blink away the spots and when she could finally see, her heart stopped. "Aaron?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Story I – Chapter 3**

Hotch stood transfixed in the doorway. After a deep breath, his eyes turned cold. "I should have known you were here." It was October after all.

Kahlan slowly got up from the bed as her brain tried to make sense of seeing her dead husband standing before her.

He shook his head and shut the door behind him. "What? Was this was some sick, twisted Halloween prank?! Well, it wasn't funny, Kahlan!"

She licked her lips as she started to tremble. "Aaron?"

His eyes studied her. "Yeah, and I don't appreciate your demented skills being targeted on me! You should know I wouldn't like this!" He snorted as he shook his head some more. "Was Reid in on this, too?"

"Wh. . . wha. . ." She cleared her throat and tried to will her voice to work. "What are you doing here, Aaron?"

He took a step closer to her but she backed up a step. "What am I doing here? This is my room!"

"I. . . I know, but. . ."

"What? Wasn't I supposed to wake up yet? I bet you wanted to be there and tape it, huh?"

Her eyes showed a mix of fear and confusion. "Tape it? That's sick, Aaron."

He laughed. "Yeah! So is waking up in that damn cooler!"

"Cooler?"

"I was naked! Naked, Kahlan! How could you? I woke up on that damn metal cart with a sheet over me and a tag on my toe! Talk about sick!" His anger made his tone a little harsher than he'd meant it to be, but she'd gone too far. "I guess I should consider myself lucky you didn't put me in one of the drawers. They can't be opened from the inside like the cooler!"

She took a deep breath as her mind raced to understand what he was saying. "Why are you here?"

He frowned. "Cause I got out of the cooler, found the doctor's locker room, stole some scrubs, and made my way here."

"Why?"

He felt his anger subsiding as he saw how disturbed she was getting. "Because this is my room," he offered in a more friendly tone as he went to her.

She backed up even more. "Don't touch me!"

He froze and appraised her and finally realized she wasn't upset, she was scared. "Kahlan, Babe. It's me."

She shook her head as tears started to fall out of her eyes. "Please don't."

His eyes quickly took in the mostly empty bottle of liquor and the many piles of waded up tissues around the room. "What's wrong, Kahlan? I'm sorry I yelled. I just. . . I woke up on that cart and I have to admit that it scared me, Babe."

"You're scared?!"

He took another step towards her and she backed up against the wall. He stopped again and started to think something much bigger than a Halloween prank was going on. "Kahlan? Talk to me, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Wrong? Why, nothing's wrong, Hun, except for maybe the fact that you're dead!"

He flinched at her tone and her news. "Dead? Kahlan, I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"You're a ghost! Not funny, Aaron! You know this shit scares me!"

"I am not a ghost, Kahlan. I'm not dead! What happened? Why would you even think that?"

She swallowed hard. "Maybe because I spent about two hours crying over your lifeless body at the hospital."

"What?!" he cried as he moved closer to her.

"Stay back!" she yelled as she tried to melt into the wall.

He took a deep breath and went to her. He knew she'd probably lash out but he had to make her see that he wasn't a ghost. He grabbed her hand and put to his chest in one fluid motion. "I am not a ghost, Kahlan. I am here and I'm real," he insisted.

She had resisted him and tried to pull her hand back, but once the tips of her fingers touched his solid chest, she pushed into him and moved her hand around feeling his whole chest. "Is it really you?" she asked weakly as she looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, Babe. It's me."

She took a shaky breath as her hand continued to move over him. She frowned, though, and pressed her hand against him harder. When her breathing became rapid and her eyes went wide, she pushed him away and moved away from the wall and him.

"What?" he asked not knowing what had disturbed her so much.

She shook her head. "Your heart's not beating, Aaron. What the hell?"

He huffed. "Yes it is," he insisted, but when he focused on his own body, he couldn't feel it either. His fingers shot to the side of his neck and found his carotid pulse just as silent as his chest. "No. That's not possible."

She held her chin up. "Exactly!"

He wilted. "What's going on?"

Seeing his fear over trumped her own and she took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but you're dead."

His eyes filled as he looked at her. "Then how am I here?"

She winced. "I don't know."

He sank down onto the bed. "If this is a joke, it's really not funny."

She stepped closer to him. "It's not a joke, Hun. I would never do something like that to you. Someone else, maybe, but not you." She studied him and noticed that he was barefoot. "How did you get here from the hospital, Aaron?"

He ran a hand down his face and looked up at her. "I don't know. Walked, I guess."

"You walked fifteen miles and yet your feet don't show any scuffs or dirt or anything?"

He looked down at his pristinely clean feet and frowned. "Maybe I. . ." He sighed. "I don't know."

She reached out a gentle hand and caressed the side of his face and he turned into her. She bit back a whimper that wanted to escape and pulled him to her chest. "I know what this is," she offered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled back and looked up into her eyes. "You do? Then would you explain it to me, please?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek again. "This is an alcohol induced dream and you have come to me because we didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

His eyes searched hers. "That sucked."

She giggled. "Yes it did, but you're here now and I get the chance to tell you how much I love you, and I get to feel your arms around me one more time."

He stood up and pulled her to him. "Yep. And I get to tell you how much I love you and I get hold you one more time." He pulled back and gazed into the blue eyes he loved so much and he felt his knees go weak. He wasn't sure if she was right, but if she was, he wasn't going to blow his last chance at holding her in his arms. "I love you, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner."

She looked up at him and smiled through more tears. "And I love you, Aaron Jackson Hotchner." She pressed in as close as she could and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Hold me. Hold me like you'll never let me go."

He rested his chin on her head and squeezed her. "Until I can't any longer."

When she felt him starting to sway, she pulled back, took his hand, and led him to the bed. "One more time to sleep in your arms?"

He nodded as tears trailed down his cheeks. "Sounds good to me," he offered and climbed in and held the covers up so she could nestle into her spot. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry, Kahlan. I never wanted to abandon you."

Her arm clung to his chest just as tightly as her leg clung to his legs. "It's not your fault, Aaron. I know you didn't choose this."

"I'm going to miss you."

She nodded as her tears soaked his shirt. "No more than I will miss you."

He ran his hand through her hair knowing that calmed her down. "Sleep, Babe. Hopefully things will be a little better in the morning."

She nodded as she yawned. "Life will never be as good as it was with you, Hun."

He pulled her even closer to him. "Maybe I'll get to do this again someday."

"I'd like that," she offered quietly and slipped into the world of sleep.

He continued to stroke her hair and prayed that he did get that chance as he, too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story I – Chapter 4**

Kahlan tried to swallow as she woke but alcohol increased dehydration prevented it. Once grief and drink fueled fogged cleared from her brain, she realized her phone was vibrating. She sighed heavily and grabbed it off the nightstand. She sighed as she realized she was sleeping on what would have been Hotch's side of the bed. She pulled her phone close to her face and tried to focus on who was calling. A small smile came to her lips as she realized it was Rossi. "Hey, Dave," she answered and ran a hand through her hair she could feel sticking out all over.

"Morning, Kiddo. I didn't know if you'd be awake yet, but I have coffee if you want some company."

She could tell he needed the company as much as she did. "Yeah. Coffee sounds good. Just give me a minute to not look like a horror film extra."

He chuckled. "It sounds like you actually got some sleep."

She forced herself to throw her legs over the side of the bed and sit up. "Yeah, and I had the strangest dream."

"I bet. Give me a text when you want me to come," he told her.

She ran a hand down her face. "Yep. I'll just. . ." her words dropped off as she turned to look towards the bathroom.

The scream that erupted out of the phone made Rossi pull it away from his ear for a second as he winced. "Kahlan! What's wrong?" he asked desperately as he ran to the room he knew she was staying in. He heard the phone hit what he imagined was the floor, and his heart jumped into his throat as he sped up.

"What?" Hotch asked with narrow eyes as he as sat up still half asleep.

Rossi forced the keycard into the slot and slammed the door open. His eyes took in Kahlan tangled up in covers sitting on the floor bedside the bed and he shook his head. "What the hell, Kiddo?"

Kahlan looked at him for a second and then looked back towards the bed slowly lifted her hand with her finger pointing.

The little wall that jutted out to set apart the entry blocked Rossi's view of what had her so traumatized so he took a tentative step forward and peered around the corner, and the blood drained form his face. When he saw Hotch sitting on the far side of the bed obviously just woken up, he crossed himself in true Catholic manner. "Jesus, Mary, Mother of God," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Dave," Hotch offered as he got up.

Kahlan quickly scrambled out of the covers and ran to Rossi's side. "You see him, too, right?"

Rossi nodded with wide eyes, unable to find his voice.

"What?" Hotch asked as he looked back and forth between the two people he loved the most.

"That wasn't a dream?" Kahlan asked him quietly.

Hotch shrugged. "Apparently not. I'm still here."

Rossi looked at him and then turned to Kahlan. "He's been here all night?"

She winced. "I don't know what time he got here, but yeah, basically. I thought I was dreaming."

Rossi looked back at Hotch and frowned. "How?"

Hotch licked his lips and took a step towards him but he and Kahlan both backed up a step. "Oh come on, Babe. We're going to have to do this again?" he asked with pleading eyes. "I'm really here and I'm really alive. Please believe me."

Kahlan shot him a cold look that warned him not to come any closer and then looked at Rossi. "He can't be alive. His heart isn't beating."

Rossi looked back and forth between the two. "Your heart. . ."

"And if you look closely, he's not breathing either!" she pointed out.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes I am."

"You just did that on purpose. You're not breathing unless you make yourself."

Hotch stilled and concentrated on his chest and felt fear crept up into his gut when he realized she was right. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit?" Rossi asked. "What the hell is going on, Aaron?"

Hotch flopped his butt down onto the bed, placed his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know," he muttered between his fingers.

"Oh no!" Kahlan exclaimed as her face paled even more

Hotch's head snapped up to look at her. "What?"

"They didn't. . . Ahhh. . . They didn't do the autopsy already, did they?" she asked him in a tone slightly above a whisper. Removal of organs during an autopsy would explain why he wasn't breathing or had a beating heart.

A look of horror spread across his face as he stood up and his hand flew to the 'V' in the scrub shirt he was still wearing and he pulled it down and out to look at his chest. He'd never been so happy to not find a massive 'Y' shaped cut marring his flesh. He looked at her and smiled. "No."

She relaxed a bit but she wasn't sure why she was so relieved; he was still dead and standing there and talking to them and that should have freaked her out more than it actually was. She took a deep breath as her eyes darted around for a few seconds and she went to him and pulled his shirt up so she could see his flesh. Her eyes searched him and she frowned and then spun him around and pulled the back of the scrub pants down to reveal his bare butt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled them back up and twisted out of her hands as he righted the pants.

She shook her head as she backed up and shot a look to Rossi "That's not Aaron!"

"What?" Rossi and Hotch both yelled at the same time. Hotch straighten his shirt out. "Yes I am," he insisted.

Rossi looked at Kahlan as she moved even closer to him. When he noticed her eyeing Hotch's pistols sitting on the dresser, his stomach clenched. "Why do you say that?" he asked her.

She swallowed hard as she eyed Hotch with cold eyes. "He doesn't have any of the scars he's supposed to. That is not our Aaron!"

Hotch's eyes darted around as he tried to figure out what it meant. He shook his head and looked at them. "Yes, I am. I don't know what's going on, but I swear to you. I am the Aaron you both know and love."

Kahlan looked at Rossi. "Call the hospital and see if Aaron's body is still there."

Rossi balked. "Yeah right! I can see it now. 'Excuse me, but would you be so kind to tell me if one of your stiffs got up and walked out of there last night?' I'm not sure if they'd laugh or hang up first."

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could tell them you've set up for Aaron's remains to be transferred home and want to know if he's been picked up yet."

Rossi gave her a small grin. "That sounds a lot better," he agreed and pulled out his phone and turned away from them.

Hotch wilted. "Kahlan, please. . ."

She pointed at him. "And you hush!"

He huffed and flopped back down onto the bed. _What the hell is going on?_

Rossi got to the right department and asked what Kahlan had wanted him to, and he shot her a concerned look. "So he's still there?" he asked to clarify.

Kahlan took a step closer to Hotch's pistols as Hotch's head snapped up and looked at Rossi. The fear she could see in Hotch's eyes broke her heart a little more.

"Would you actually go in and check for me. I thought they were supposed to have him picked up by now," Rossi urged the tech. He waited silently as he heard the man moving and a cooler door opening.

After a few more moments, the tech snorted. "Actually, Agent Rossi, he has been picked up. I guess the paperwork just hasn't been filed in the right place yet. I'm sorry."

When Rossi shot Hotch a look, Hotch relaxed a little more knowing Rossi was getting good news. "That's fine. Thank you for checking for me," Rossi told the younger man and ended the call. He turned to Kahlan. "Hotch's body is not there."

Kahlan licked her lips as she studied the man sitting on the bed. As much as she wanted to believe that her husband had come back to them, she just wouldn't allow herself to believe it was a good thing, yet.

Hotch saw her looking and stood up again. "I swear it's me. Ask me anything!" he pleaded as he looked at them both.

Kahlan shot Rossi a look as her mind raced. She and Hotch had already had that discussion at one point in their life together. Rossi cleared his throat and took a step closer to the man he really wanted to be who he was claiming to be. "You remember that case with that hired hitman in Commack, Long Island?"

Hotch's eyes studied him as he squared his shoulders. "Your hometown, of course."

"What did everyone on the team think, but I later talked to you about?"

Hotch smiled. "Because of what you said to Judge Schuller to rile him up, the team thought you had slept with his wife, Emma, when you were in town one time, but you confessed to me that you never did. You also confessed to me that you loved her and should have married her all those years before when you were both young."

A smile made its way onto Rossi's face and he looked at Kahlan. "That's him. He's the only one I have ever told that to."

Kahlan bit her lip as she studied Hotch some more. "So what then? A normal human being doesn't get up after being dead for several hours and go back to the people he loves."

Rossi sighed and finally sat down in a chair. "There has to be some explanation."

"That's what I keep telling her," Hotch insisted as he stepped closer to them.

Kahlan held up and hand in warning. "Yeah, but the only things that come to mind aren't really good things."

Hotch stopped and his jaw dropped. "You think I'm evil?" he asked as fear spread through him like a wild fire. He knew how sensitive she was on that subject. "That maybe I'm some zombie or something?"

Kahlan gave him a look that said that was exactly what she was thinking. "But you can't be a zombie. I don't think they can talk."

Hotch huffed and sat back down on the bed. "So what then?"

She shrugged. "There are several things you could be."

Rossi crossed himself again as he looked at the man he loved and prayed Kahlan wasn't right. "Could someone have raised him from the dead?"

Kahlan frowned. "A necromancer?" Rossi nodded and hated himself for even thinking such a thought. Kahlan sighed. "From what I understand about them. . ."

"But that stuff's not real!" Hotch insisted.

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "This coming from a dead man who is walking and talking without breathing and without a beating heart?"

He wilted; she did have a point.

"And the study of raising the dead goes back to ancient times, but from what I understand, there has to be a spell or something done at the gravesite. Hotch hasn't been buried yet," Kahlan pointed out.

"Yet?" Hotch asked with a squeaky voice. _That's scarier than thinking someone had done an autopsy on me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Story I – Chapter 5**

"Could he be possessed?" Kahlan asked Rossi and then looked back at the thing sitting on the bed who claimed to be Hotch.

Rossi scoffed. He was Catholic and he knew all about possession and exorcisms. "I don't think that can be done to a corpse."

She winced. "Could that be what he was suffering from? That maybe it killed him?"

Rossi's head snapped to her and his heart hurt as he thought about it. He looked back at Hotch and crossed himself again.

"Would you please stop doing that," Hotch pleaded as he stood up.

"Why? Is a little religious activity making you uncomfortable?" Kahlan asked sarcastically.

Hotch stared her down. "No, but him thinking I'm some evil demon is!" He stood up. "It's just me! The same Aaron you've known for over twenty years, Dave. Please believe me!"

"And yet, that's exactly what a demon would say," Kahlan put in. When she saw how much the whole thing was hurting Rossi, she moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "There're simple tests we can do to know for sure."

Rossi nodded as he stared at Hotch. Hotch held his chin up. "Bring it on. Bathed me holy water or whatever you want to do. I am not a demon!"

Kahlan leaned in close to Rossi and whispered into his ear. "I believe demons flinch at the name of God."

He nodded and stood up. "Deus," Rossi put out.

Hotch frowned as he looked at him. "What?"

"Deus," Rossi repeated a little louder.

"Deus? The Latin word for God? What does that have to do with anything?" Hotch asked him as his eyes showed his confusion.

Rossi shot Kahlan a small grin. "If he can say it and say 'God', he is definitely not a demon."

She nodded. "Well, the list is getting shorter."

Hotch shook his head. "You're not going to give up on this are you?"

She held her chin up. "No I am not, Aaron. You being here is not natural, and we have to find out how and why you are."

"And with your fear of the supernatural. . . Just shoot me. Put me out of my misery," he offered as he wilted even more. He didn't know what was going on any more than they did, but he didn't want to be there if his own wife was going to be afraid of him.

Kahlan sighed and her heart hurt to see him so distressed. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I so love the thought of you being back with me, but I'm afraid of what it all means."

He looked at her through tears. "You think I'm some sort of monster."

She chewed on her lip.

"You slept beside me last night, Kahlan! Did you think I was a monster then?"

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "No, but I thought you were just a figment of my own grief rattled mind."

Hotch dropped to his knees as his tears broke free in earnest. "Please, Babe."

It took every ounce of strength she had not to go to him. "We have to figure this out, Hun. I'm sorry."

After a few moments and a few deep breaths, he forced himself to stand. He squared his shoulders and his stare emerged. "Then do it. Go through your damn list! The faster we get through it and any tests you want to preform, the faster you can get to accepting that I'm here and I'm not leaving."

She nodded. "Alright." She turned to Rossi as she ran her hands down her face. "I thought you said you had coffee."

He huffed. "I kind of dropped them in the parking lot when I heard you scream. Sorry."

She winced. "I'm sorry, but that was kind of terrifying."

He gave her a small grin. "I'm sure. I almost collapsed when I saw him; I couldn't imagine waking up next to him."

Hotch rolled his eyes and tried to get the conversation on to something else. "Let me get properly dressed and I'll go get us all coffees."

Kahlan scoffed. "Why? So you can give JJ or Mack a heart attack when they see you in the hall?"

He winced; he hadn't thought about that. As he studied his wife, though, he knew she was worried about more than that. "You don't want to let me out of your sight until you know what's going on."

She half shrugged. "Do you blame me?"

He smirked. "No. I guess not."

"I'll go get us coffee. You want anything to eat?" Rossi asked them. When they both said no at the same time, Rossi couldn't help it, he laughed. "Well, that was definitely normal," he offered dryly and went out the door.

Hotch looked at his wife. "May I please take a quick shower and get dressed? Waking up on that damn cart and knowing what it's used for has my skin crawling."

She shivered. "Yeah, I can imagine. Go ahead," she offered and then went to the table by the door obviously blocking his only escape route should he decide he wanted to run for it.

He shook his head and went to his bag. He eyed his suit he'd laid out before, but sighed and dug for a pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, socks, boxers, and running shoes. He took his pile to the bathroom and sat the items on the counter by the sink and leaned his head back out the door and looked at Kahlan. "You need to check the window? I think it might be too small for me to get out of it, but I'm not sure what you'd think."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha, ha, ha. Stop being a smart ass and get ready."

He chuckled and went in and shut the door behind him. He knew it really wasn't the time for jokes, but he also knew she would be joking had the situations been reversed and he was trying to get her to relax some. Once he got undressed, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Every mark, blemish, anything his skin had ever suffered was gone. His whole body looked as pristine as his feet did. _There has to be a reasonable explanation. Or at least, I really hope there is. _He sighed heavily and started the water.

XXX

Rossi was back before Hotch emerged from the bathroom, and he handed Kahlan her coffee and sat down at the table. He took a deep breath. "So what do you really think?"

She huffed and then took a long drink of the caffeine she needed desperately. "I really want to think that this is a second chance. That he's back and we can go about our lives again, but. . ."

Rossi reached over and placed a paternal hand on Kahlan's arm. "But things that are too good to be true usually are."

She nodded.

He searched her eyes. "You don't actually think he's evil, do you, Kiddo?"

"No, of course not! Hotch has never had an evil bone in his body, and I don't sense one in him now, but I don't like not knowing," she confessed and then took another drink. She looked at him. "The scariest thing with not knowing, is not knowing how long it will last. I don't want to get my hopes up and this turns out to be something temporary and we have to deal with him dying all over again. That's why I have to know, Dave."

He nodded. "I almost didn't make it through the first time; I understand why you feel that way."

"If we can figure this out and we find out he's here to stay, I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for each extra day we've been granted."

He smiled. "That's what thought." They both grew silent when they heard the bathroom door open. Hotch came out looking like his normal casual self and Kahlan couldn't help but smile. After all, she thought he was the sexiest man alive. _And now he's the sexiest dead man._ She mentally winced. _I cannot believe I just thought that! What the hell is wrong with you, Woman?_

Hotch moved forward and took the coffee Rossi offered and took a long drink. The wretched face he made as he moved to the trashcan and spit it out made Rossi and Kahlan both look at him strangely. He wiped his mouth off. "That's disgusting! Where did you get it?"

Rossi looked into his cup. "Same place I've been getting it all week."

Kahlan got up and took the cup from Hotch and took a sip of it. She appraised him a little more warily. "It tastes just fine to me."

Hotch shook his head as his brows furrowed and sat the cup down onto the table. Rossi held his half gone cup out to him. "Try mine."

Hotch licked his lips and took a small sip and cringed. "No. It's bad or something."

Rossi sighed as he studied the younger man. "It tastes perfectly find to me," he argued and took the cup back and took another drink to emphasize the point.

Hotch shoved his cup over to him. "Fine. Then you can have mine, too."

"Maybe your taste buds have stopped working like your heart," Kahlan offered trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Hotch turned to her and cringed. "So what? You think that I'm going to just start decomposing and rotting away?"

The look of utter revulsion that spread on her face as she pictured it made him regret even saying it. A tear escaped her eyes as her face scrunched up in anger. "I sure hope the hell not!"

He winced and sat down on the bed. "Sorry. I don't want that either."

She took a deep breath and tried to banish the horrible images from her mind.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, before we start on the monster thing again. Would you please tell me what happened?"

Rossi frowned as he looked at him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Hotch half shrugged. "Going to bed last night. . . Well, I guess it was the night before actually."

Rossi glanced at Kahlan. He really didn't want to bring to life the horrible moments he had lived through in front of her, but he also knew that they both deserved the truth. He took a deep breath and told him.

Once he was done, Kahlan wiped her face as Hotch shook his head. "Damn, I don't remember any of that."

Kahlan cleared her throat. "How do you feel?" she asked her husband to try and banish the image of his lifeless body beneath the sheet that had bothered her so much in the hospital.

He frowned. "Confused, scared, angry. . ."

She shook her head. "No. I mean physically. Do you feel like you're fading or getting weaker or anything?"

He sat up straighter. "No. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I actually feel better than I have in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked him as he got up and went and sat beside him on the bed.

Hotch shrugged. "Well, for a while now, there hasn't been a morning that I don't wake up with something stiff or sore, like my knees or my back. I guess age is getting to me." He shrugged again and then smiled. "But when I woke up this morning, nothing hurt. I actually feel really good. Like ready to go do a triathlon good."

Rossi smiled. "Well that's a good thing, right?" he asked them both.

Hotch half nodded, half shrugged but he mentally winced when Kahlan's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "You don't think so?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "I think it's another piece of the puzzle."

Hotch shared a look with Rossi, and Rossi pat his thigh in encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story I – Chapter 6**

Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Kahlan and smiled. "Well, I don't think I'm a mummy." He held out his arms which were exposed from the elbows down because his sleeves were pushed up. "I don't look like a grape that has sat in the sun for a year," he joked.

She shook her head. "No, you're not a mummy."

Rossi snickered and elbowed Hotch in the ribs playfully. "Nor are you wrapped in bandages."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "You're not helping, Dave."

Hotch stood up and looked at her. "Ok, then what's next on your list?"

"Werewolf?" Rossi put in quickly.

Hotch and Kahlan both looked at him. Kahlan shook her head. "The moon's nowhere near full."

"Maybe he'll turn once it is and this is the way he will be when he's not a wolf," Rossi suggested.

Hotch couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"From what I understand about werewolves, though. . ." Kahlan started.

"I would have had to have been bitten, right?" Hotch jumped in.

"And whoever does the biting has to be in wolf form, thus still needing a full moon," Kahlan added.

Rossi nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

Hotch looked at him for a minute. "Wait, what about the case? Who is handling that?"

Rossi smiled. Now he was sure it was Hotch he was sitting next to. "The locals actually picked up Zimmerman yesterday while we were all at the hospital. They are holding him and when I went to go get coffee, I stopped by and talked to Morgan. He and the rest of the team are going in to handle the interview and such. JJ suggested I stay with Kahlan, so it's all good."

Hotch nodded. "Well, at least that's something."

Kahlan studied them both. "Do you think Zimmerman could have something to do with this?"

Hotch frowned and then shared a look with Rossi. Rossi shrugged. "I don't think we'll be able to figure out who is behind it until we figure out what 'it' is."

Kahlan went back and sat at the table and ran a hand down her face.

Hotch's chest tightened to see her distressed, so he got up, went to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and covered his hand with her own. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Babe. I wish I knew what was going on, but I have to admit that I'm actually glad to not be dead. Whatever all this turns out to be, I thank God I was at least given some more time with you."

Tears trailed down the front of her cheeks to her lips as she turned, stood up, and pulled him into a hug. "Me, too, Hun. Me, too."

Rossi wiped his face as he stared at them wrapped in each other's arms. _This can't be a bad thing._ Once he gave them a few moments to comfort each other, he cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think the quicker we get this figured out, the better."

Kahlan took a deep breath and pulled back and looked Hotch in the eyes. "He's right."

Hotch nodded. "What's next on the list?"

Her mouth quirked as she thought about it. "Well, Dave bringing up werewolves made me go down the path to other classics. Vampire?"

He balked. "No."

Her brows furrowed. "Why not?"

He laughed. "It's simple," he started and then smiled enough to show all of his teeth. "No fangs," he told her as he ran a finger along the bottom of his top teeth.

Her eyes narrowed. "And what if they only emerge when you want them to?"

He sighed. "I'm not a vampire, Kahlan."

"You don't breathe, your heart isn't beating, you don't like the taste of coffee, your body is immaculate. . ."

He took a deep breath. "You have a test you want to perform."

She nodded. "Yeah. There're a couple."

"I had a reflection in the mirror," he pointed out quickly with a grin.

She shook her head and went to the window and pulled the curtain back to reveal a beautifully sunny day. Hotch winced as he looked at it. She turned to him and studied him. "You don't like the sun?"

He huffed and started towards it, but he paused just out of its reach. "If I am a vampire, I guess I'll burst into flames, huh?"

She winced. "Maybe."

He chewed on his lower lip. "I bet that will hurt like hell."

"But vampires heal quickly, and I'll shut the curtain if you do," she quickly told him. "There's mixed lore on that aspect."

Rossi stood up. "Well, nothing says you have to step into it fully! Just put your damn hand in it or something." He couldn't stand the thought of the man he loved being hurt right in front of his eyes no matter what he was.

Hotch looked at him and then nodded and slowly sidestepped the rays of sun until he was close to the window. After sharing a look with his wife, he tentatively put his hand into the warm rays as he bit his lip trying to steal himself against possible pain. He moved his fingers around in the light and after a few seconds he looked at Kahlan. "Satisfied?"

She huffed. "You felt something."

He pulled his hand back. "I didn't burst into flames," he tried but then wilted a little at the look she gave him. "Alright. It felt like that time I got that bad sunburn when I feel asleep on the beach in Ocean City. My skin did get tight and it stung a little but nothing too bad."

She took a deep breath. "Like I said, the lore is mixed on that part."

"So that was inconclusive," Rossi offered and shut the curtain. When he saw Hotch relax when the semidarkness descended again, he mentally winced.

Kahlan pulled out the knife from the small of her back.

Hotch's eyes shot open. "Whoa! I don't think you need to go to that extreme!" he yelled as he held his hands up and stepped back from her.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Aaron? You really think I'd stab you?"

He studied her and then looked at her knife knowing it was one of the sharpest in the country. "Maybe if you truly thought I was a monster," he offered weakly as he moved further away from her and closer to Rossi obviously seeking protection.

She huffed. "Give me your damn arm!" she instructed as she advanced to him.

Hotch's eyes locked with Rossi's and Hotch's pleaded for help. Rossi held up a hand. "And what exactly are you going to do to him with that?"

"I'm just going to cut him a little. Vampires heal quickly, so if he does, then. . ."

Hotch studied her. "Just a little cut?"

She nodded. "And we can see what you think of pain."

He licked his lips and then relented as he held out his right forearm. She moved to it and cut a gash about an inch wide and about a quarter of an inch deep as she studied his face. He winced as she slid the blade across him but that was the only reaction he gave. She pursed her lips and then looked at the cut. "You're not bleeding."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Rossi asked as he also looked at the cut. "Did that hurt?"

Hotch shrugged. "Not as much as it would have last week, that's for sure."

When the cut started to close before their eyes, Kahlan gasped. It only took a few moments for it to fully close and within another couple of seconds, there was no trace of it.

Rossi whistled. "I'd like to have that problem."

Hotch looked at him as if he was crazy. "You want to die to get there?"

Rossi winced. "That is a downside, that's for sure."

Kahlan shook her head.

Hotch looked at her. "You think this proves that I'm a vampire?"

Her eyes darted around as she considered it. "I think several things heal quickly, so we can't be sure by just that."

Hotch appraised her. "So you have another test?"

She nodded. "Yep," she offered as she moved to the nightstand by the bed. She pulled open the drawer, reached in, and turned to Hotch in a flash. "Catch," she offered as she threw the bible that was in there to him.

His hands reached out unconsciously to catch what had been thrown, but as soon as it landed in his hands, he yelped and dropped it. He looked at Kahlan. "What the hell, Babe?"

Her brows rose as she watched him rubbing his hands together. "Did that burn you?" she asked him quietly as she went to him, grabbed his hands, and inspected them.

Hotch saw that his hands didn't have a mark on them and smiled. "No, of course not," he tried innocently.

Her look told him she didn't believe him and she bent down and picked up the bible and held it out to him. "Then take this, Aaron."

He stepped back as he glanced at the bible and quickly looked away from it. "Come on, Babe."

Kahlan shot a look to Rossi and Rossi cringed. She stepped forward. "Take it, Hun."

"I just dropped it because I wasn't expecting you to throw it," he tried as he backed up a step.

"Then take it and don't drop it, Aaron," she insisted as she stepped forward again and held it out to him.

"But. . ." he started as he backed up another step.

Her eyes turned cold and she reached out and touched his arm with it. He cringed and held back a scream behind clenched teeth as smoke wafted off his skin from under the leather bound book. Kahlan pulled the bible back and her eyes filled as she took in the massive burn on his arm. When her eyes trialed up to his, he shook his head. "This doesn't mean anything!" he demanded.

Her arm fell limply to her side. "I think it means a lot, Aaron."

He glanced at the bible still in her hand and he wilted. "God. . ." he ran a hand down his face. "This means I'm evil, doesn't it?"

"No!" Rossi put in. "No it does not!"

"I can't touch a bible, Dave! I bet I can't touch a cross or go in a church or anything either!" Hotch insisted.

Kahlan put the bible back in the drawer and turned a serious look to Hotch. "Just because what you've become has done this to you doesn't mean you are evil, Aaron!"

He huffed and sank down into a chair. "If you look like a duck. . ."

Rossi shook his head. "My ass, Aaron! I don't care what you've become, there is no way you are evil!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "So I guess this tells you exactly what I am, huh?" he asked his wife.

She sighed. "Not one hundred percent, but I think I'm pretty sure."

"What?" Rossi asked not liking the way she was acting.

"I have one more test I'd like to perform," she said simply as she took her knife back out.

Hotch head snapped to her and his brows furrowed as he looked at her and her knife. "What are you going to do?" he asked as he stood up.

She took a deep breath and pulled the middle of the blade across the inside of her forearm.

"Kahlan!" Hotch yelled and rushed to her.

Bright red blood oozed from the three inch cut and dripped down her arm in rivulets. Hotch grabbed her wrist and moved to put a hand over the wound to put pressure on it, but froze as his heart started to pound in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut. _How can that. . ._ He looked back at his wife, though, and he realized with certainty, even though he didn't know how he knew for sure, that it was her heart he was hearing. He licked his lips and had to swallow when he realized his mouth had flooded with saliva. He took a jagged breath, released her, and took a step back.

"Aaron?" she asked as she studied him.

His stomach started aching with horrible hunger and his eyes were drawn to the wound again. _Oh God, no!_ He took another step back. "Stop," he uttered and took another step back.

"What?" Rossi asked him as he placed a hand on Hotch's back which made him flinch. "Jesus, Aaron. Calm down!"

Hotch shook his head. "Make it stop!" he demanded and then groaned as he wrapped an arm around his midsection.

"Make what stop?" Kahlan asked as she stepped towards him. He yelled out in obvious pain and dropped to one knee, and Kahlan couldn't take it, she went to him and knelt down next to him. "Aaron! What's wrong?" she asked desperately.

When her fresh flowing blood caught his eyes again, he stifled another scream. "Get away!" he demanded as he curled in on himself.

"Aaron! Talk to me! What's wrong?" she cried as she tried to force his head up to make him look at her.

Once his face was even with hers, she froze, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes grew wide. His eyes weren't the beautiful soulful brown they usually were, they were yellow and rimmed thickly in red, and that in itself would have been scary enough, but two brilliantly white fangs hanging lower than the rest of his teeth in the canine position made it hard for her to breathe. "Oh no," she uttered.

His lip flared as his eyes traveled back down to her wound and then back up to her eyes. "Get back!" he cried and shoved her away from him and she went scooting across the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story I – Chapter 7**

When Hotch heard Kahlan stumble and hit the chair because of how hard he'd shoved her, he slammed his eyes shut, groaned loudly, and willed himself to regain control. After a few moments he brought his head back up and Rossi released the breath he'd been holding when Hotch looked normal again. Tears started down Hotch's cheeks as Rossi moved to help Kahlan up. "I'm so sorry, Babe," Hotch uttered as he stood up.

"It's alright, Aaron. I pushed you into that," she told him as she stepped towards him.

"No!" he screamed as he held his hands up. "Don't come near me!"

"Aaron. . ."

"No! I am a monster!" he cried and turned towards the door.

Kahlan's face filled with shock as she saw the door hitting the wall. She hadn't even seen Hotch move, and yet he was gone. "Wha. . ." She turned to Rossi. "Did you just see that?"

Rossi was just as shocked as she was. "I didn't. . ." He shook his head and went to the door. "We've got to stop him!"

Kahlan joined him and they ran towards the exit. When they got to the glass doors, Chuck was standing just outside them dusting himself off. They looked at him and he shook his head. "I think I'm still drunk from yesterday."

"What?" Rossi asked him as he looked around, but Hotch was nowhere in sight.

"I reached for the door and someone ran into me, I hit the ground, was picked up, apologized to, and then he was gone in a flash, and the only thing that I thought in the split second it all happened in was that he looked like Hotch. I think I'm still drunk," he repeated hoping he was because nothing else would explain what had happened.

"Which way did he go?" Kahlan demanded to know as she looked around.

Chuck's eyes grew wide. "That was Hotch?!"

She winced and held up her hand to try and get him to quiet down. "Which way?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to ask him where he was going!"

"Damn it!" she yelled and hit her thigh in frustration.

"Jesus Christ, Kay! What happened to your arm?" he asked as he ripped a strip off of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the still bleeding wound.

"Nothing. I accidently cut myself," she tried and pulled away from him and turned to Rossi. "We need to go after him."

"And where would we even begin to look?" he sked dejectedly.

She wilted. "Why did I have to push him? I'm the dumbest damn woman alive!"

Chuck looked back and forth between them. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

Rossi ran a hand down his face. "He'll come back. He just needs time to process all this," he told her trying to sound more confident than he felt as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head and then swallowed. "I sure hope you're right," she uttered and started back towards the room.

Chuck fell in step with them and waited until they were behind closed doors to ask them again what was happening.

Kahlan ran a hand through her hair. "Just give me a minute to think, Chuck," she insisted.

He nodded and sat down at the table. She walked toward the bathroom and motioned for Rossi to follow her. He shut the door behind them. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She pursed her lips. "Do you agree he is a vampire?"

Rossi's eyes watered and she could tell he didn't want to believe it, but he did. He nodded. "Yeah, so what do we do now?"

She sighed. "Well. . . if he is, then this is permanent, right? He'll be sticking around?"

He huffed. "If the stories are correct, he's immortal."

She nodded. "And that means he can go about his life and everything can go back to normal, right?"

He studied her. "Are you willing to see this through?"

She balked. "What? I don't give a shit what he is! He's my husband and I love him! Of course I will see this through!"

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I had to ask, Kiddo."

She took a deep breath. "What about you? Can you handle this and still love him like a son?"

He stood up tall and smiled. "Of course, and if he tries to take a bite out of me, I'll beat his ass," he joked.

She laughed and then sighed. "So we have some damage control to take care of."

He appraised her. "Meaning?"

She reached for the door handle. "He can't go about his life if everyone thinks he's dead. Have you all contacted anyone about it, yet?" she asked him and thanked God she hadn't had the courage to tell anyone yet, especially the kids.

He shook his head. "Only the team knows. They wanted me to take care of calling everyone."

She smiled. "Good." She went out the door as she took a deep breath as she went to her best friend.

XXX

After talking to Chuck, she wasn't sure he believed her or not, but he said he would do anything needed to help. Then she called Cam and got him to hack into the hospital database and erase any and all evidence that Hotch had ever been there. Cam didn't even ask why, but she promised she'd explain it all to him and Garcia, who was with her husband, as soon as she could.

Kahlan ran a hand down her face. She knew they'd have to explain it to the team, but she was pretty sure they would need proof, but she needed Hotch for that. She knew she could deal with Hotch being a vampire, she knew Rossi could, and she was pretty sure everyone else in their little group who would have to know would be able to deal with it, too. The main one she was worried about dealing with it was Hotch. She wasn't sure he could handle being one, and that scared her. _If he can't handle being one, then he might do something about it. _She didn't want to think about having to lose him again. _Come on, Aaron. You can do this._ She closed her eyes and sent out a silent message to her husband. _I love you, Aaron, no matter what! I will help you through this!_

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. _There's no way that's him, is there?_ She looked at Rossi and Chuck as she walked to the door and both of their looks told her they had no idea who it was. She opened it and frowned at the stranger standing there. "May I help you?" she offered politely.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room," the man told her as his eyes quickly took in the hotel room.

"Detective Bartels?" Rossi asked as he got up from the chair and went to stand beside Kahlan.

"Agent Rossi. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine," Rossi insisted and turned to Kahlan. "This is the lead detective on the case we're working," he explained.

She nodded as her eyes studied the man standing in front of her. "Please, come in," she offered with a smile and stepped back to allow him entry.

He took a deep breath and entered with a small smile. "I don't mean to bother anyone," he started as he checked out the room in earnest.

Kahlan's eyes shot to Chuck and Chuck quietly moved in behind the man even though he had no idea why Kahlan was so put off by him. Kahlan smiled at the new arrival. "What can we do for you, Detective?"

Bartels licked his lips nervously. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could do for you," he offered lightly as his eyes trailed to the closed bathroom door.

Kahlan's eyes grew cold as she studied him some more. She suddenly tipped a chair over, broke one of its wooden legs off with a swift kick, grabbed the broken piece of wood, and advanced to the man all within a split second as Chuck grabbed him from behind. Kahlan held the piece of wood directly over the man's heart. "It was you!"

Rossi's looked at her and then the man and wasn't sure what to think. "Kahlan?" he asked quietly.

Bartels looked down at the splintered chair leg that was sharp enough to stab and then looked at Kahlan. "Where is he? I need to help him."

"Help him?!" she screamed. "I think you've done enough! I ought to kill you right now!"

He glanced at Chuck, and Chuck wrenched his arms tighter. He sighed. "He needs me. Please let me help him."

"Why would you help him when you're the reason he's like this in the first place?"

"You don't know the whole story. I did it to save him," Bartels tried.

"Save him? Save him!" Kahlan screamed. "You son of. . ."

"Enough!" he screamed and twisted out of Chuck's grasp and shoved him and Kahlan away from him in a flash. "He needs my help!" he insisted again as he straightened his clothes.

Chuck shared a look with Kahlan and she agreed with what wasn't said. _How and the hell did he do that?_ She mentally winced because she knew that she'd never had the advantage, he'd just let her and Chuck think they did. Her mind raced because she wasn't getting anything hostile from the man, and knew he could have hurt them if he'd wanted to, so she wasn't sure what to make of him. "How can you help him?"

He looked back towards the bathroom and then back to her. "He's not here, is he?"

She stood up tall. "No. He ran out of here as soon as he realized what he was."

Bartels sighed. "Damn it! Every time I think I'm close. . ." He shook his head. "So he's turned?"

Kahlan winced. "Yes. I kind of pushed him into it."

He appraised her and his eyes trailed to the wound on her arm. "I see." He looked at all of them. "And you don't have a problem with what he is?"

Kahlan locked eyes with him. "Of course not! We love him!"

He nodded. "I will find him. Now that he has changed, the hunger will grow. If he doesn't feed, he will get to the point of losing control and he will attack someone. I have to stop him before he does that."

Kahlan stepped towards him. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

He shook his head. "You can't travel like I can."

She figured he was referring to the lighting fast way he and Hotch could both move. "So travel my way."

He shook his head again. "No. I need to move quickly. The huger will grow rapidly. He needs to be helped now."

"How are you going to find him? He could be hiding," she tried.

"All vampires have a sort of link with their children," he started and when he saw Rossi bristle, he quickly rephrased. "We have a link with those we change. I can sense him within a certain radius. I will find him."

She sighed. "But. . ."

"He may not want to be helped. He left out of here pretty upset at what he's become. You may need her help to convince him that he needs help," Rossi put in quickly.

Bartels appraised him and then finally nodded. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this, so I understand that he may be reluctant." He took a card out of his inside coat pocket and handed it to Kahlan. "Go to that address. I will find him and bring him there," he told her and was gone.

Chuck looked at the opened door and shook his head. "Yep. That's as fast as Hotch was moving when he ran me over."

Kahlan sighed and looked at the card in her hand and then looked at Rossi and smiled. "Well, he's proof that Hotch can go about his life."

Rossi shook his head. "How the hell did you figure out it was him?"

"Did you see the way he was looking around? He was looking for Hotch, and the only one who would look for him is the one who would know he wasn't dead."

"What did he mean by he did it to save him?" Chuck asked them.

Rossi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Kahlan went to her bag. "I better get ready and go."

Chuck shot her a look. "You're not going alone!"

"No you're not. We can all go!" Rossi agreed.

She looked at them and was about to argue, but Chuck spoke up first. "You don't know that man! I am not letting you go to him without backup. My God, it could be a trap. Maybe he wants you to show up where he and all of his little vamp friends are waiting to drain you or something!"

Rossi cringed with that thought, but he shook his head. "I don't agree with him on that. He's seemed like a decent guy since we got here, but you are not going alone, Kiddo. You and Hotch need all the help you can get to get through this."

She gave him a small smile. "You're right. I'll get ready and we can all go."


	8. Chapter 8

* I have to announce that I will be taking a short hiatus. I am actually moving back to the east coast. (YAY!) I will be busy packing, moving, unpacking and all that stuff – soooo, I won't be posting for a little while. I am sorry about not having the time to write and post, but I'm not sorry for the reason behind it! If you decide to stick with me (and I understand if you choose not to) the story will continue once I get settled again, I promise! I actually have four of these little AUs planned so this is far from over.

**Story I – Chapter 8**

After he fled the hotel, Hotch walked around aimlessly as he tried to calm down. _I can't believe I almost attacked my own wife! I must be evil!_ He shook his head as he berated himself some more. He was sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Even though most of his skin was covered, he'd pulled his sleeves down as soon as his arms started stinging, the sun was uncomfortable. It didn't hurt per say, but it was bothersome. He ran a hand down his face. _Think, Hotchner! What can you do?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard pounding in his ears. He quickly looked up and a young woman was walking towards him. His mouth watered as she smiled politely as she passed him and continued on her way. He felt his stomach constrict and his fangs drop as he stopped and looked after her. _Take her! _A voice screamed in his head. _No!_ He forced himself to turn back around. _You need to feed!_ The voice urged. He shook his head. _No! I'd rather die!_ He forced himself to start walking again. The voice laughed. _You can't die!_

He took a deep breath and looked around. Another woman was walking towards him and she wasn't alone. She was pushing a stroller with a baby in it, and as soon as they were within ten feet of him, he could hear both of their hearts. The tiny rapidly beating heart and the stronger, louder rhythmic beating of the mother's heart made his stomach hurt so much his knees almost gave out on him. He bit his lip as he groaned and moved off the sidewalk towards the trees. _You have to get away from people!_

Once he was far enough away he felt his fangs go back in, but his stomach didn't let up. In fact, the pain grew with each step, and he knew he was in trouble. _Have to find someplace safe._ He told himself and willed his feet to keep moving.

The trees cleared and his heart sank. Right on the other side of a strip of grass and a fence was a park, and it was full of families and kids. _Really! Come on!_ A tear dripped from his eye as he turned and went another way. After about fifteen minutes, he found the more abandoned part of the city and made his way to an overpass. He climbed up the embankment and sat down on the hard concrete up under the bridge in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and rocked himself as he moaned, trying to will the pain and the urge to kill and feed away. _Please, God! Help me!_ He bit back a scream and then lowered his head down to his knees. _God's not going to help me! I'm an evil monster who can't even hold a bible, why would God help me?_

A quick breeze rustled his hair and when he brought his head up, he startled to see someone right next to him. When his eyes took in who it was, they went wide. "You?!" he screamed and then lunged.

Bartles was expecting it and broke Hotch's grip from his neck, spun him around, and squeezed his back to his chest in a bear hug. He was shorter than Hotch, but he was a lot stronger. He held him close as Hotch fought to get free. "Calm down, Aaron. I'm here to help!"

"Help?!" Hotch screamed as he tried to get away from the man's vicelike grip. "Help?! I think you're the one who did this to me!"

Bartles let him struggle knowing he would eventually tire. "Yes. I am the one who changed you, but I only did it to save you!"

"Save me? It seems like you are the one I need saving from!"

"You need to feed, Aaron! Once you do, you'll be able to think clearly again and then I will explain everything."

"I don't want to feed! Just kill me! I don't want to be a monster!"

Bartles sighed. "You're not thinking straight because the hunger is driving you crazy. Come with me, and everything will be alright," he tried.

Hotch went limp in his arms, all his strength had left him. All he could feel was the deep aching hunger. "Just kill me," he pleaded.

Bartles lifted him in his arms. "I'll take care of you," he vowed and then they were gone.

XXX

Hotch was trembling as he sat in an oversized chair in a dimly lit room. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there, all he knew was that he was in pain; horrible aching pain that he was sure was going to kill him. He whimpered and tried to ball himself up.

"Here. Drink this," Bartles offered as he suddenly appeared beside him.

Hotch startled, and as soon as Bartles knelt down next to him, Hotch could smell the blood that he was holding up by his face. Hotch turned his face away from the massive chalice and buried his head in his hands. "No!" he screamed even as his fangs dropped and his eyes changed.

"You have to feed, Aaron. It will take the pain away, I promise!"

"I don't care! Kill me! I don't want to be a monster!"

Bartles sat the receptacle down on the table next to him and grabbed Hotch's chin and made him look at him. "I'll tell you what, you drink this and after I explain everything to you, if you still want me to kill you, I will."

Hotch studied him. "You promise?" he got out through gasps. The nearness of the blood made his pain even worse.

"If you promise to hear me out completely, yes, I promise." Hotch swallowed and nodded. "Good, then drink this," he urged as he grabbed the cup and held it out to him.

Hotch took the ancient looking metal goblet and brought it towards his lips. He thought his stomach should lurch from the contents, but it growled in hunger and his mouth watered. He bit his lips and moved it away. "I can't," he confessed as his eyes watered.

"It's not human!" Bartles quickly assured him.

Hotch looked at him. "It's not?"

Bartles shook his head. "No, I swear!" When Hotch still looked unsure, Bartles knelt down in front of him again and placed a hand on his thigh. "I have to be honest with you. You will get to the point that you will lose awareness from the pain, and I will just force feed it to you then if need be. Save yourself some pain and drink it now."

Hotch looked into the cup. _God forgive me._ He took a deep breath and lifted it to his lips. He mentally cringed expecting a horrible taste, but as soon as it graced his tongue, he started gulping it down. He couldn't drink it fast enough and in his hurry, he tilted it too much and it spilled over the rim and down his chin, but he didn't notice.

When the cup was finally empty, he lowered it and felt himself already calming down and the pain receding. He licked his lips and looked up at the man who had changed him.

"Better?" Bartles asked with a sympathetic smile.

Hotch nodded, unable to find his voice as he felt himself getting weaker. "What's wrong with me?" he asked as he sank back against the soft cushion.

"You're exhausted because you went too long without feeding. Sleep. You'll feel better in just a little bit."

Hotch didn't even get a chance to respond as his eyes slid shut.

Bartles took a deep breath and shook his head as he looked at the man in front of him. "I'm sorry, Aaron," he whispered and then left to let him rest.

XXX

As Hotch started his journey back into the land of consciousness, he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. As he remembered who he was last with, he sat up and pulled away from the hand. "Easy!" Kahlan urged. "It's ok, Aaron. It's just me."

Hotch's eyes took her in and then looked at the room around him. "Where am I?"

"Detective Bartles' house, I guess. How do you feel?" she asked as she studied him.

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Alright, I guess. How long have you been here?" He sat up a little more. "Wait! You know about Bartles?"

She winced as she sat down on the edge of the chair beside his knees. "He came looking for you at the hotel. I guessed he was the vampire."

He stood up. "Did he hurt you?!"

She stood up and put a hand on his chest. "No, Aaron. Calm down."

He took a deep breath and wilted as he looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

"Stop! This is not your fault! We will get this figured out and we will get through this, Aaron."

He huffed. "Yeah, right!"

"Let's get you cleaned up and then let's talk."

"Cleaned u. . ." he looked down at his shirt and cringed when he saw the front of it covered in blood. He reached up and felt dried blood on his chin and he turned away from her. "I'm a monster," he muttered.

She shook her head. "No, you're not, Aaron."

He turned back in a flash. "Does this look normal to you?!" he screamed. She flinched from his tone and his look and he wilted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he offered and flopped back down into the chair.

She went to him and grabbed one of his hands in hers. "It's going to be alright, Aaron."

He huffed. "How can you say that? Look at me!" he demanded as he held the front of his shirt out.

"If you're worried about your shirt, I can get that out. . ."

He stood up and pulled his shirt off and threw it in the corner. "I don't give a damn about the shirt! Look at me! Look at what I've become! How can you say things are going to be alright when you've seen me?" he asked as he teared up.

She stepped to him and caressed his cheeks with her hands. "Because I love you, Aaron. I don't care what you are now because that doesn't change what you have been!"

"Been? What do you mean?"

"You've been my best friend, my lover, my husband, and the father to my children, Aaron, and nothing will ever change that!"

"But I'm a monster," he cried softly.

She wiped his tears away with her thumb. "No you are not, Aaron. Being a vampire doesn't automatically make you a monster; how you behave does, and I know beyond a doubt that you will never let that happen."

His eyes locked with hers. "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled. "Because I know you and know you don't have it in you to lose control. You can manage this, Hun. I know you can," she insisted as she let him go.

He swallowed. "You really think so?"

"You met Bartles your first day here, correct?" He nodded. "And you've worked with him throughout the week?"

"Yes."

"Did you think he was a monster?"

His eyes darted around and he shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "Did you think he was a decent guy?"

He nodded. "I thought he was a good guy and a good cop," he confessed. "I would never have thought he was what he is."

She smiled again. "So maybe that gives you some evidence that just because you are a vampire it doesn't make you a monster."

He nodded. "You have a point."

"All you have to do is figure out how to control it. Once you do, you can go about your life like usual."

He studied her. "You honestly think I can just go about my life and act like this hasn't happened?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But the world thinks I'm dead."

She giggled. "No, the only people who think you're dead are the team and the locals you've been working with. The team can be handled and you don't have to worry about the locals; chances are you'll never see any of them ever again. And if you ever do, you can feign ignorance and act like they don't know what the hell they're talking about."

His mind raced as he tried to make sense of everything she said. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

She shrugged. "I get a second chance at being with you, Aaron. Of course I've thought about how we can make it work. Call me selfish, but I need you with me, and if there's a way for that to happen, then I'm all for it."

He huffed and shook his head.

"What?"

"Only you would find out that your husband is a vampire and instead of running for the hills or trying to kill me, you're trying to figure out a way I can continue on with my life." He went to her and placed his hands on her waist. "You're really alright with this?"

She smiled. "Of course. You know how much I love the macabre. Why would you think I wouldn't be? My husband is a freaking vampire for Christ's sake, how cool is that?!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Only my wife."


	9. Chapter 9

**Story I – Chapter 9**

Kahlan pulled Hotch to her and embraced him in a huge hug. "We'll get through this, Hun."

He sighed as he held her close. "If you say so."

She leaned in even closer to his chest for a moment and the pulled back and smiled. "Your heart's beating."

He stepped back and focused internally and realized he was also breathing even though both his heart and his lungs were slower than they ever had been before.

"You feel that, right?" she asked as she searched his eyes.

"Yes." He ducked his head a little. "I thought it was yours I was hearing," he added sheepishly.

"Mine?"

He shrugged. "I can hear yours, too. I can also hear Dave, Chuck, and Bartles talking in the other room."

Her eyes got wide. "Wow. That's kind of cool, bionic hearing."

He huffed. "Kind of creepy, you mean. It's like your heart is calling out to me. . . wanting me to take you," he offered as he turned away from her.

She frowned. "You want to kill me?" she asked softly.

He turned back around quickly. "No!" He half shrugged, half shook his head. "When the hunger was bad, I could hear people's hearts beating and it was like a dinner bell calling."

She studied him. "Are you feeling that way right now?"

He stood up straighter and shook his head. "No, but I can still hear it."

"But it's not urging you to feed?"

"No."

"Well, then. . . I guess that. . ." She shook her head. "There's no use speculating. Bartles said he would explain everything. Let's get you cleaned up and go talk to him. If he can live a semi normal life, then you can."

He took a deep breath. "I guess it can't hurt to see what he says."

She licked her lips. "Aaron. . ." She went to him and put her hands on his waist. "Bartles told me what you wanted him to do. Please don't tell me you still feel that way."

He cringed a little. _Letting him kill me would be the easy way out, but. . ._ He gave her a small smile. "I promise to hear him out and try to figure out a way to make this work." He put tender hands on her cheeks and locked eyes with her. "If there is a way for me to stay with you and the kids, then I will do my best," he vowed.

She smiled. "That's the only thing you know how to do, so we'll be fine," she urged and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled. "You think he has a shirt I could borrow?"

She giggled. "I'll go ask. The bathroom's right through there," she told him as she pulled away from him and pointed to the doorway off the far end of the room.

He nodded and headed towards it but stopped and turned back to her. She saw him and stopped and looked at him. He gestured to the room around him. "How old do you think he is? This place doesn't look like it belongs to a twenty something year old guy."

She shrugged. "If all these antiques were bought new. . . I'd guess over a hundred at least."

He huffed as he shook his head and started for the bathroom. "And a last week I thought my biggest personal problem was figuring out what to get Jack and Joey for their birthdays."

She giggled and went out the door.

XXX

After Hotch had cleaned himself up, Kahlan came in the bathroom with a long sleeve, button up shirt. "The detective says he thinks this should fit you," she offered as she handed it to him.

He nodded and started to put it on. "As long as it buttons."

"I like the color," she offered as she started buttoning it for him; it was a dark teal. He huffed and she smiled. "What? It looks good with your eyes," she insisted.

He rolled them. "I bet it looks great with fangs, too."

She shook her head at him. "It would still go with your eyes even when they change."

He frowned. "What do you mean, change?"

She bit her lip. "When you have fangs, your eyes change color."

He took a step back. "Change color? Into what?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yellow with a red rim."

The shock was clear on his face. "What?"

She shrugged. "I've seen costume contacts sort of like them."

He sighed. "I didn't realize."

Her brows furrowed. "Did you notice seeing anything differently?"

His eyes darted around for a few seconds trying to remember back. "Not really, but I think my mind was focused on the hunger so much that I may not have noticed anything else. Hell, I could have been missing a limb and I don't think I would have noticed it."

She nodded as he tucked his shirt in. "You have a lot to learn, but hopefully Bartles will help with that."

He took a deep breath. "Let's go find out."

She grabbed his hand as she smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where they are."

He pulled back, though, and made her stop and look at him. "You don't sense anything bad from him, do you?" he asked seriously knowing she was very open to stuff like that.

She shook her head. "No. In fact, I kind of like him so far, but I have a few questions he needs to answer properly before I really decide."

He raised one brow. "Just a few?"

She smiled. "A few that he better answer to my satisfaction or I'm going to kill him."

Doubt filled his eyes. "If he can be killed." He remembered the little voice telling him that he couldn't be.

She giggled her evil giggle. "He can be killed."

"How do you know?" he asked her as he pulled her back away from the door even further.

"If you would have seen his face when I threatened him. . ." She shrugged. "He may be faster and stronger than anyone I've gone against, but I saw the glimmer of fear in his eyes when I held that stake up to his heart. He can be killed," she insisted.

His eyes went wide. "You threatened him knowing or at least suspecting he was a vampire?" His look told her he thought she was crazy.

She shrugged. "I thought he had done this to you to harm or whatever," she offered and then shook her head. "But I truly think he was more worried about finding you than me harming him. He seems to really want to help."

He took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's see exactly how much."

She nodded and took him to them.

Chuck and Bartles stood up as Hotch and Kahlan entered what Hotch would consider a living room. Chuck smiled at him. "I knew you were tough, Man, but to cheat death. . . That's even ballsy for you."

Hotch shook his head as Rossi rolled his eyes. Kahlan gave Chuck a dirty look. "Shut up, Chuck."

He shrugged and sat back down still grinning.

Bartles stepped towards Hotch and motioned to the loveseat. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Kahlan moved towards the comfortable looking seat and tugged on Hotch's sleeve, but Hotch pulled his arm away from her. "No, thank you," he told the detective. "I think I'd rather stand."

Bartles nodded and moved to a glass liquor cabinet. "Maybe a drink would help you relax," he offered as he held up an old scotch bottle.

Hotch noticed Rossi already had a tumbler in his hand. "No thanks. I don't think I want to see how bad scotch tastes. I'm still mourning the loss of coffee."

Bartles frowned for a second and then nodded. "You tried to drink it before you fed."

Hotch nodded, not sure where he was going with it.

Bartles smiled. "How should I put it?" He poured a tumbler full and handed it to Hotch. "If you keep the vampire satisfied, then he will let your human side be satisfied."

"So he can still eat and drink?" Kahlan asked with hope in her tone.

"Yes, he can, but he doesn't have to. He may need to, though, to help keep up appearances," Bartles explained.

Hotch looked at him dubiously and then took a small sip. He smiled when the smooth liquor melted on his taste buds and he emphasized the excellent taste with a gloriously resounding, "Ahhh."

Kahlan gave him a smile. "So you'll still like my roasts."

He smiled. "I sure hope so."

"So, Detective Bartles. . ." Rossi started.

"Sabastian, please," Bartles interrupted.

Rossi nodded. "Sabastian, exactly why have you decided to bring Hotch over to your side of the fence so to speak?"

He gestured to the loveseat again. "Please sit. This may take a while. I imagine you have plenty of questions."

Hotch took a deep breath and settled himself in beside Kahlan. "Start at the beginning, please."

Sebastian sat down in the chair that matched Rossi's and crossed his legs. "Like I told them, I only did it to save you."

Hotch frowned. "How to you figure?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "You don't remember because I blocked the memory, but Zimmerman attacked you."

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both exclaimed at the same time.

Sebastian held up his hand to sway anymore outbursts. "When you and Agent MacAleese went to the cabin alone, I was about ten minutes behind you."

Hotch nodded. "And it was empty and I decided to take a look around the outside," Hotch put in remembering the last thing he did on the case.

Sebastian nodded. "When I got there, I heard something in the woods and when I got over a small rise, I saw Zimmerman putting something in the back of his pickup and he got in and drove off before I could get to him. I was about to call it in when I heard a moan." He paused as he looked at Hotch. "And when I turned, I saw you lying on the ground. He had attacked you."

Hotch started shaking his head. "No. I slipped or something and hit my head and it knocked me out. The team found me."

Sebastian shook his head. "No. That's just what I wanted you to remember. He had hurt you so bad that you were dying. I had to change you."

Rossi put his tumbler down and looked at the detective with hard eyes. "What do you mean that's what you wanted him to remember?"

Bartles got up and went to Hotch. "Vampires have the ability to compel people to do their bidding and that includes remembering or not remembering something if they so choose," he explained as he knelt down in front of Hotch and looked him in the eyes. Hotch stiffened and leaned back, but he couldn't look away from the man's green eyes. "Remember," he said almost too quietly to hear and Hotch suddenly gasped.

Kahlan grabbed his hand as Hotch's eyes slammed shut and he started flinching as images of what really happened came flooding back. When he sucked in his breath and held it as his whole body tensed, Kahlan shoved Bartles away from her husband. "What did you do to him?" she demanded to know as she stood up.

Bartles held up his hands to stave off anymore of the anger he could see growing in her eyes. "He's just remembering what Zimmerman did," he defended himself without moving from the position he'd fallen in on the floor.

Hotch finally exhaled and grabbed Kahlan's hand to stop her from doing anything. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She didn't know whether she believed him or not, but she sat back down beside him. "What happened?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then a long swig of the scotch as Bartles got up and went back to his chair. Once he swallowed, he looked at Sabastian for a second and then looked at the rest of them. "Zimmerman attacked me with a sledge hammer. He blitz attacked me from behind a tree and his first blow caught me completely off guard." He ran a hand down his face. "I think he broke my jaw because I couldn't even scream."

Kahlan sucked in her breath as she imagined it. "Oh my God."

Hotch nodded. "And once I was down, he just kept hitting me over and over again." He took a shaky breath. "He laughed when he heard my bones breaking."

"Jesus Christ!" Rossi exclaimed as the blood drained from his face.

"I'll kill that fucker!" Chuck yelled as he stood up.

Hotch held up his hand to try and calm them all down. "I was going to die, so he did save me."

"When I found you, I knew you wouldn't survive even being moved let alone last long enough for help to come. I asked you if you wanted to live, and you murmured you did, so I changed you."

"That's bullshit!" Chuck yelled as he turned on the man. "I've had my bones broken like that. Of course he said yes! When you're in that kind of pain you'd agree to anything to make it stop!"

Bartles sunk into his seat a little. "I know, but I also knew that once it was all said and done that I would give him the chance to make whatever decision he wanted. It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he tried.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked him.

"The whole time line has been messed up," Sabastian started as he got up and went to the liquor cabinet. He refilled his glass and went around and filled everyone else's, too. "It's been about a hundred years since I changed anyone, but normally it wouldn't have started to take effect for about forty-eight hours."

Kahlan frowned as she studied him. "You saved his life, but you didn't expect him to change for forty-eight hours?"

Bartles sat back down and sighed.

"You bit me," Hotch offered as his hand went to the side of his neck and rubbed a spot that wasn't there.

Bartles nodded. "Yes. I drained you and then made you drink some of my blood, and that saved you. It started to heal you immediately, and when you were alright again, I blocked your memory and knocked you out and let your team find you. You weren't supposed to go through the change for two days, so I had planned on talking to you and preparing you for it before it happened, but, unfortunately, you started early and they thought you were dying and called the ambulance."

Rossi sat back in his seat as he studied both Hotch and Bartles. "Why did that happen?"

Bartles shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I wanted to get him and help him through it and of course find out if that was what he really wanted. I would never force this life on anyone," he insisted as he looked at Rossi and then Kahlan. "I swear!"

Kahlan pat her husband's thigh and then nodded. "Since you didn't realize he was going though it quicker than you expected he got to wake up in the hospital completely unaware of what was happening."

Bartles winced. "Yes, and I am so sorry about that. I know what losing a loved one feels like. I would never have wanted any of you to go through that, especially witness it. I know how painful the process is and it is terrible to watch."

Rossi nodded and then took a drink of his scotch. "Yes it was."

"And once I realized he had entered that first stage, I was planning on getting him from the hospital to be there when he woke up, but that wasn't supposed to happen for another day or so and by the time I got there, he was already gone," Bartles went on to explain.

"So I woke up even faster than you thought I would?" Hotch asked him.

"Yes. And I searched the city for you, but I couldn't find you."

"Why would you search the city? He went right back to the hotel," Kahlan explained.

Bartles winced. "Normally when they wake the hunger is so strong. . ." He sighed. "I assumed he was out hunting."

Hotch cringed at the thought. "And yet I didn't even have any idea until Kahlan cut herself."

Bartles studied him. "I knew you were a good man. I would never have offered to save you if I didn't think that, but to see how much control you have already. . . I'm beyond impressed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Story I – Chapter 10**

Hotch appraised Bartles. "What do you mean, the control I already have? I almost attacked my own wife!"

Bartles chuckled. "When I was turned. . . Way back when. . . I didn't stop attacking people for several days, or at least I think it was several days. It may have been more or less. I was a monster through and through. Your first instinct when you woke up was to go back to your hotel and figure out what was going on. Mine was to see how many people I could kill and feed on. That speaks volumes for your deep rooted goodness. I wish I could have been a fourth of the man you really are."

Rossi smiled. The detective had just voiced what he already knew since the first day he'd met Hotch all those years ago. "That's my boy."

Hotch huffed. "And yet I almost attacked other people, too. Does it get that bad every time I get hungry or whatever you call it?"

Kahlan sighed. _Of course you would beat yourself up for even thinking a bad thought. Oh Aaron, why do you always have to be so hard on yourself?_ She reached over and squeezed his hand. "What Aaron wants to know is if it can be handled before it ever gets bad in the first place," she explained to Sabastian.

Bartles nodded. "Yes. If you feed regularly, about every other day if you choose to not drink human blood. . ."

"Not human? You mean he can drink animal blood?" Chuck cut in making a disgusting face apparently thinking drinking animal blood was somehow worse than drinking human.

Bartles nodded again. "Yes. He can drink any type of blood. Human, of course, is the best for him."

"The best, how?" Kahlan asked and the look Hotch shot her made her duck a little but she stared at the Detective wanting an answer.

Bartles bit back the grin that wanted to show seeing how disturbed Hotch thought drinking human blood was. "Human is the most nutritious if you want to think of it like that. It keeps us strong and healthy, but other blood comes in a close second."

Kahlan raised her brows wanting more. "Give me an example."

Hotch shook his head. "He doesn't need to! I don't care what the effects or whatever it is, I'm not drinking it!"

Kahlan gave him her 'Hush, I know best so you will listen' look and turned back to Bartles. "Please, Sabastian. We will be better prepared if we know it all."

"I concur," Rossi agreed, and when Hotch looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, Rossi shrugged. "It's just like profiling, Aaron, the more we know the better decisions we can make."

Hotch sighed and sank back into the seat. "I'm not drinking it," he muttered under his breath like a child who had just been told he had to drink liquid spinach or something else just as disgusting.

Sabastian took a deep breath. "For instance, if you were to get really hurt, drinking human blood would make you heal faster than drinking animal blood. You will feel more energized and stronger after drinking human blood, too," he started to explain and Hotch started shaking his head, so Bartles quickly went on. "But animal blood is a close second; it's just not as good. Some vampires prefer the taste of human blood and don't like animal blood at all; some prefer the taste of some animals over others. It's just like anything in life; it all comes down to preference."

"So he might like beef more than pork sort of thing?" Chuck asked when a grin, and then cringed when Hotch shot him a dirty look.

"That's exactly right. I personally prefer pork if you want to call it that," Sebastian told him with a grin.

"And where do you get it?" Kahlan asked and Hotch could tell she was thinking a thousand things at once.

"I have a few contacts at the local slaughter houses," he stated plainly.

Kahlan nodded. "So you don't drink human at all?"

"I am not attacking anyone!" Hotch insisted as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"You don't have to attack anyone. Anything can be bought if you know the right people, Aaron," Kahlan told him as she got up and went to stand beside him.

"Just go to the blood bank and make a withdrawal," Chuck offered with a laugh, but he shut up when Kahlan shot him a hard look.

"He does have a point, though," Bartles started. "I keep some human blood on hand for when it's needed."

Kahlan nodded, and Hotch could tell she was thinking he was going to be on a diet of human blood if that was the best for him. He turned to Sabastian. "What kind did I drink earlier?" he asked even though he wasn't even sure he could remember what it tasted like exactly, but if it cured his hunger then, he could argue that he could continue drinking it.

Bartles winced slightly. "That doesn't count."

Hotch's stare emerged. "You promised it wasn't. . ."

"It wasn't human!" Sebastian insisted as he held up his hands.

Hotch relaxed a little, but he didn't like the look on the detective's face. "Then what kind was it?"

He gave him a little grin. "That was the end of the changing process, so it was mine."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, and Kahlan pat his back. "But Hotch didn't bleed, so how did you get. . ."

Bartles smiled. "That was before the change was completed. He will bleed now, but now as badly or as quickly as he would have before."

Kahlan took a deep breath. "So is everything the way it will continue to be, or should we expect more changes?" she asked as she led Hotch back to the loveseat.

Hotch took a deep breath and downed his scotch. "Can I still get drunk?" he asked sarcastically.

Bartles gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, but it will take a lot more than it usually does. I wouldn't recommend it, though, because you may lose control."

Hotch balked at that thought and put the tumbler down on the table next to him. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

"But as per your question," Sebastian started again as he looked at Kahlan. "He is as he will be for now on. He will have to learn to control it all, but that will get easier with practice."

"Practice? What do you mean?" Hotch asked him with furrowed brows.

He shrugged. "All of the vampire things you can do. You will have to learn how to do them and control them."

Hotch shot a look to Kahlan, and she smiled. "You mean like his vampire powers?"

Hotch shook his head slowly as his cheeks heated. "You are enjoying this a little too much."

She giggled and looked at the detective for clarification. Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, his vampire abilities. He can do a few things."

"Like?" Chuck asked almost as excited as Kahlan.

Rossi chuckled, too. "Would you please tell them before one of them busts a vein."

Hotch winced with Rossi choice of words and then shook his head some more because he could tell Rossi was just as interested as they were. "Let me guess? I can turn into a bat."

The look on Kahlan's face told them all she hoped he could, but Sebastian shook his head. "No, sorry, that's one point from the classic movies that isn't true, but you can turn into a wolf."

"A wolf? As in howling at the moon, wolf?" Chuck asked quickly with a mile wide grin, and Sebastian nodded. "That's cool as shit!"

"And, of course, like I said, you can compel people. Oh and there's the moving so fast that people think you can disappear, too."

Kahlan giggled. "We've seen, or not seen if you would, how fast you can move."

"And you can sort of fly," Sabastian finished with a grin.

"Fly?" Hotch asked suddenly a little more interested.

Bartles shrugged. "Well, that's what most people would consider it. You can jump really far and with as fast as you can move, it seems like you can fly."

Kahlan looked at her husband. "You must have flown from hospital."

Hotch frowned. "How could I do something I didn't know I could do?" he asked and Kahlan shrugged.

"You can't travel great distances like that, though," Sebastian put in. "So he probably just ran, but you have to be careful moving so quickly."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked.

"If you don't pay attention you'll move like that without even meaning to, and that would give away your secret."

Hotch nodded. "I understand. Exactly how hard is it to keep it hidden?"

Sebastian shrugged. "After all this time, it's easy for me, but I would think that as long as you are careful, you'll be alright."

Rossi smiled. "We're used to keeping secrets, so he'll be fine."

"And the less people who know, the better it will be," Bartles quickly put in with a serious look.

"But he'll have to tell his team," Kahlan insisted.

"Why?" Bartles asked her.

"How else is he going to explain how he's not dead?" she asked him matter-of-factly.

"He could block their memory of him supposedly dying," Bartles offered. "Or I could," he quickly added with the 'I don't think so' look Hotch gave him.

"No. They have to know the truth because they are the people who spend the most time with him," she insisted.

"Maybe I could. . ." Hotch started.

"And what happens when an unsub shoots you and you don't even flinch?" she asked him with raised brows.

Rossi cleared his throat. "She's right, Aaron. There are too many possibilities of something happening for them not to know. If they know, then they can help cover if need be."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. It would be better all the way around."

Bartles didn't look so sure. "The last group of people I shared my secret with turned on me."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "My team isn't like that," he told him with deadly certainty.

Bartles held up his hands in acquiescence. "You would know best."

"Does he just turn when he's hungry or can he choose to do it?" Kahlan asked to turn the subject.

Bartles shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them, his eyes were yellow and red and his fangs had dropped. "He can do it at will," he offered and then made himself go back to normal.

Hotch looked half shocked. "My eyes look like that?!"

Kahlan laughed. "Yes, Hun."

"No wonder you looked at me like you did. That's enough to scare anyone," he offered as he shook his head, but Kahlan looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Well, most people would be afraid." Kahlan huffed and Hotch shook his head some more and then turned back to Bartles. "And how do I do that?"

Bartles took a deep breath as he rested his elbows on his knees and steppled his fingers in front of his face. "I'm not sure."

"What?" Kahlan asked before anyone else could.

He sighed. "Most people, the ones I've changed and the ones I've seen changed by others, have to fight to get it not to show. They have to learn to keep it under control, not the other way around. It almost seems as if your human side is the dominate one and the vampire is the subservient. Most of the time it's the opposite."

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Maybe that means there's something wrong with me."

Kahlan sighed. "No. More like you are too much of a control freak when it comes to yourself that there's no way you'd let something have control over you without a major fight."

Bartles nodded as he considered it. "That could be it. Do you feel it within you?"

Hotch took a deep breath and search inwardly. After a moment, he half shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think so. It almost seems as if something is coiled within me. It sort of feels like anger trying to boil over."

Rossi winced mentally. He knew that if Hotch connected his vampire to anger, then he would do everything in his power to fight against it, and that would make for a very hard road ahead of him.

"Maybe it's something like the Hulk and you have to be mad for it to come out," Chuck offered.

Hotch shook his head. "I wasn't mad when Kahlan cut herself. The smell of her blood and the beating of her heart brought it out."

"But that wouldn't have happened if you had fed like you should have. That's just the way it gets if you go too long without feeding it," Bartles assured him.

"Then let it uncoil. Let it out and see what happens," Kahlan suggested softly.

Hotch balked. "And if I lose control?"

"It's not like it turns you into something or someone else. It's still you, just in vampire form," Sabastian tried, but Hotch's look told him he wasn't sure. "I wouldn't let you do anything," he quickly assured him. "You may be a vampire but the older you are the stronger you are. Don't take this the wrong way, but you'd be no match for me."

"You have to do it sooner or later, Hun. You might as well try it now when you have Sebastian here as a safe guard if you're that worried," Kahlan offered.

Hotch took a deep breath and nodded and then shut his eyes and tried to call what he felt inside him to the surface. His hands balled into fists as he felt it edging its way forward, but he tensed and held it until he felt Kahlan's hand rubbing circles on his back and whispering softly that he could do it. When he felt his fangs slip down, he figured that meant his eyes had changed, too, so he slowly opened them and looked at the floor.

Kahlan ducked her head down and gave him a smile. "Hey there."

Hotch looked up at her and frowned. "So did it work?"

She giggled. "Yep. How do you feel?"

He ran his tongue along the bottom of his top teeth testing his fangs and then shrugged. "No different, I guess," he uttered and then looked around at everyone else.

"Dude!" Chuck exclaimed. "That is so cool, and yet very creepy at the same time."

"Charles!" Kahlan yelled.

"Sorry," Chuck muttered as he sank back into his seat sheepishly.

"Can you make it go away?" Rossi asked as he studied him. Seeing those eyes in place of the brown ones he had grown to love was a little daunting.

Hotch closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and felt his fangs go back up and opened his eyes with a smile. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Kahlan grinned. "See? I knew you could do it."

Hotch's cheeks heated a little with the praise.

"Now turn into a wolf!" Chuck urged.

"You can be sent home, Charles!" Kahlan told him with a mean look.

"Like you don't want to see it, too?" Chuck asked as he held up his chin.

Kahlan bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Maybe."

Hotch sighed as he hid his face behind a hand. "I have to apologize for my wife and her friend, Sebastian. They are both a little crazy."

Bartles laughed. "I think it's amazing that you have such an understanding support group. I would have loved to have someone on my side when it happened to me."

"When did it happen to you?" Rossi asked him.

Bartles sighed. "When I was twenty three, I was attacked on my way back from town. I had no idea what had happened, but I lived alone and went through the change without anyone realizing it." He looked at Rossi. "That was almost seven hundred years ago."

Rossi almost choked on the drink of scotch he'd just taken. "Seven hundred years ago?"

Bartles shrugged. "In some ways it seems like forever ago, but other times it seems like just yesterday. Of course some years are just a blur, but others. . . Well, I have many memories to keep me company."


	11. Chapter 11

**Story I – Chapter 11**

"Jack would love having a conversation with you," Hotch offered Sebastian feeling more respect for the man than he'd already had.

With Bartles' confused look, Kahlan smiled. "Jack is the younger of our two sons, and he loves history."

"Ahhh," Bartles offered with a grin. "The stories I could tell him."

Chuck looked at the Hotchners with a serious look. "Are you going to tell the kids?"

Hotch balked but Kahlan nodded. "Of course."

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both asked at the same time.

"Well, not right away, but come on, Aaron, you know they will know something is off."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew she was right, but he really didn't want to have that conversation with his team so he couldn't even fathom having that conversation with his own children.

Kahlan pat his thigh. "We'll give you plenty of time to get comfortable with it before we discuss it with anyone else besides the team."

Hotch sighed and nodded.

"I could help you explain it to your team if you want. I can answer any questions they may have," Sebastian offered.

"Reid will have a thousand questions," Hotch told him dryly.

Bartles grinned. "I like Dr. Reid. I think that might be a very interesting discussion."

"That's one way to put it," Chuck uttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Be nice!" Kahlan ordered and Chuck stuck his tongue out at her and then looked at Hotch. "If you learn how to change into a wolf, that would be an easy way to prove it to them."

Bartles shifted in his chair and suddenly Chuck was staring into the yellow eyes of a light colored wolf that had its front paws perched on his thighs. He leaned back away from the snout full of sharp teeth but he grinned. "That was awesome!"

The wolf blinked and then jumped down and moved a few feet away and suddenly Sebastian was standing in front of them again. He shook his head in disbelief. "Normally that move elicits a scream or two."

Hotch huffed. "Not from these two." He looked at the massive grin Kahlan was trying to rid herself of and gave her the Hotch stare. "And I am not doing that for you every time you turn around just for your entertainment!"

She tried to look hurt. "I would never. . ." she started but Hotch raised one brow and she wilted. "Ok, maybe I would have, but I won't," she tried and when he raised his other brow, she wilted even further. "Ok, I'll _try_ not to."

Bartles laughed, and Rossi shook his head. "That will give an all new meaning to 'That's my boy'."

"David Michael!" Hotch yelled as he turned his stare to him and Rossi cleared his throat and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Hotch exhaled through his nose slowly as he shook his head. "If you all are done having a fun at my expense, there are some more things I'd like to discuss with the detective."

Rossi and Kahlan shared a grin and she gave her husband an apologetic look. "You know we love you."

Hotch huffed, but Kahlan knew he didn't mean anything by it. He looked at the detective. "So how accurate are the stories on how I can die? I already know the sun thing isn't true."

Bartles looked at Kahlan for a second and then looked at Hotch with serious eyes. "You can be killed with a stake to the heart or by being beheaded."

Kahlan cut her eyes to Hotch and Hotch saw the 'I told you so' look, but she smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about that happening on the job."

Rossi chuckled. "No. I don't think that's going to be too big of a problem."

"The sun doesn't bother you?" Chuck asked them.

"It stings, but it didn't cause me to burst into flames if that's what you're wondering," Hotch told him knowing that was exactly what he was thinking. "I ran into you outside in the sun if you remember."

Chuck nodded as he considered it. "So you won't be able to go to the beach anymore?" Chuck asked and they could all tell he didn't like that thought.

"He can with really good sunscreen," Sebastian told him with a grin.

Hotch smiled. "Good." He didn't want to give up their family trips to the beach.

"So what else can I tell you about right now?" Bartles asked. "I would think you need to get to your team. I can take care of the officers who think you died, but I don't know how you are going to handle the hospital or anything. There are way too many people to try and take care of there."

Kahlan smiled. "The hospital has already been taken care of." With the detective's look of confusion she shrugged. "A couple of our friends are computer hackers. There is no record of Hotch ever even being in an ambulance let alone dying in the ER."

Sabastian smiled. "I think I like your little circle of friends even more."

Hotch nodded and squeezed his wife's thigh. "They are the best."

Sebastian chuckled. "I believe it."

Rossi stood up. "Bartles is right. We better go tell the team. The quicker they know the quicker we can move on. They probably have the case wrapped up by now and are wanting to go home especially after thinking you're dead."

Bartles stood up, too. "You can have them come here. Chuck was right in the fact that they may need a demonstration to truly believe, and there's no chance of the wrong person seeing anything way out here."

Kahlan smiled. "I like it."

"I can even make everyone dinner, if you'd like. Make this a little more welcoming if you would," Sebastian offered.

"I can help," Rossi agreed with a grin as he looked at Hotch.

When all eyes turned to him, Hotch nodded. "That's fine."

"Do you have a laptop?" Kahlan asked the detective. "I think we need to have Pen and Cam in on this conversation, too, so we don't have to do it twice."

Bartles smiled. "Of course. I'll set up the dining room for everything."

"And we can take a walk while we wait for the team to get here," Kahlan suggested as she grabbed her husband's hand.

Hotch knew she wanted to give him time to process everything and prepare for the team in private, so he nodded. "I'd like that," he told her as he stood up.

Chuck stood up and shrugged. "I guess I can help with dinner."

Kahlan laughed. "Or you can go back to the hotel."

Chuck balked. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss their reactions for anything! Penny is going to have a fit!"

Hotch sighed and shook his head some more. "You all. . ."

Kahlan giggled and grabbed Hotch's hand and started him towards the door. "Come on, Hun. Sebastian has plenty of trees to walk under."

Bartles smiled. "The garden is beautiful this time of year."

Hotch sighed again and let his wife lead him away from the others. As they made their way through the giant house, his eyes grew wide as took in everything. "I can't believe he has all this and it's just him."

Kahlan frowned. "You don't think he has anyone?"

Hotch shrugged. "He doesn't seem to have anyone. He doesn't wear a ring and there aren't any pictures or anything around here either."

She sighed as they made it to the door. "I feel sorry for anyone who has to face life alone," she offered softly and mentally cringed with the image of herself growing old and dying and her husband staying the he was for the rest of time.

Hotch took a deep breath as he looked at the expansive grounds surrounding the mansion. "Maybe it's a choice of survival."

She huffed. "Then he needs to find better friends." He chuckled as they made their way around the house and she giggled as she headed them towards a tall hedge maze. "At least it's not snowing," she offered and Hotch's eyes filled with confusion as he looked at her and she laughed. "The Shining?"

He shook his head. "You and your horror movies."

"Hey! That's a classic!"

He smiled slyly and before she even knew what happened, he'd let go of her hand and disappeared. "Bet you can't find me," he hollered from somewhere on the other side of the first set of hedges.

"That's not fair, Aaron! I couldn't catch you before this happened!" she yelled as she made her way to the first intersection.

She heard him laugh to the right and she turned that way, but after several steps she turned as she heard him to the left. "Damn it, Aaron!"

He laughed again from somewhere ahead in the distance. "I'm beginning to think this is as cool as you thought," he offered.

She stopped and squatted down to look through the bottom of the bush where they were the barest. "You better stop or I'll put extra garlic on all of the food!" she shouted and suddenly turned when she thought she heard him behind her, but he wasn't there.

His laugh echoed. "Sebastian didn't say garlic would bother me!"

She went to the next cross section and looked at the three options before her. "That's what I get for teasing him about not being able to find his way in the dark," she muttered as she searched the ground to see if it would lend any clues as to which way he went.

"Yep," he whispered into her ear and then was gone before the feeling of his breath on her neck even dissipated.

She bit her lip as her eyes narrowed. "You want to play, huh?"

His laugh came from somewhere to the left. "And I'm winning," he offered from the right.

Her head was snapping back and forth so fast that she almost suffered whiplash. "Keep it up and I'll have to start wearing that cross necklace Mom gave me," she bellowed.

"Now that's not playing fair!" he insisted as he came into view at the far intersection.

She giggled her evil giggle. "You know I don't like being at a disadvantage," she told him seriously as she advanced towards him.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I could always stay at Dave's."

She froze as her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

He held his chin up in defiance. "If you're going to be mean, I'll have to, to protect myself."

She shook her head. "Now who's being mean?"

He grinned wickedly and disappeared again.

"Aaron!" she called out as she ran to the opening and looked all around for him. She sighed but then she smiled to herself. _I love it when his devious side comes out!_ She continued to smile as she went to the left.

After about six turns and not seeing or hearing anything, she started to think that maybe he had gotten out of the maze. "Are you lost?" she hollered and then laughed.

"Here's Johnny!" he yelled as he grabbed her from behind and she actually yelped in shock as he pulled her off her feet. He laughed as he turned her around to face him, and she smacked his chest.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

He continued laughing. "Ha! I can sneak up on you!"

She smacked him again. "Give me a little time and you won't be able to!"

He chuckled as he lowered her back to the ground lightly. "We'll see about that."

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and then looked him in the eyes. "Are you going to be alright with all this?" she asked seriously.

He took a deep breath and then nodded. "I think so. It will take some getting used to, of course, but I think I can handle it."

She smiled. "You can handle anything, Aaron. You are an amazing man."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Only because I have an amazing wife."

She huffed. "I'm just a simple human, you're a vampire."

He smiled. "Want to see something I can do?"

Her brows furrowed as she studied him and then nodded. "Of course."

He took a step back from her and ducked his head a little and she could see the mischievous look growing in his eyes and her heart sped up just a bit. He checked to make sure the coast was clear as he licked his lips.

After a blink, he was squatted down on the top of the hedge in front of her as lightly as if he were a bird. Her eyes grew as wide as her smile. "I bet you can climb up walls, too, just like the Count in the original 'Dracula'!"

He shrugged. "It defies science, but I feel like I'm on solid ground."

She nodded slowly. "Just think of how much this will help you on your cases. You were a formidable force before this happened, now the criminal world won't know what's hit them!"

He jumped down and landed beside her. "Can you imagine some unsub's face if I jumped up to their second story window?"

She giggled as she did imagine it. "He'll piss his pants."

He frowned as he thought about that. "I really hope not."

She chuckled and then got serious. "You need to be really careful doing stuff like that in front of other people, though, Hun."

He nodded as he put his hands on her waist. "I know."

"Cause some people wouldn't even take the time to see what type of person you are, they will just assume that you are a monster."

He nodded again. "You mean _most_ people would."

She winced. "Probably."

He gave her a small smile. "I'll be careful."

She took a deep breath. "Cause losing you once was almost too much to take. I'm not sure I could handle it again," she confessed as her eyes teared up.

He ducked his head down and locked eyes with her. "I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again."

She sniffed as a tear escaped her eye. "You better."

He reached up and wiped her tear away with a gentle finger. "Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled and his head snapped to the right. She frowned. "What?"

"I think the team's here."

Her eyes grew wide. "You can hear them?"

He shrugged. "I hear a vehicle coming up the drive."

She smiled. "Then come on," she urged as took his hand and moved down the passageway.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

She looked at him as he paused at the first intersection. "For what?"

"For loving me no matter what. You have always gone above and beyond our vows the whole time we've been together, but this. . ." He clasped the sides of her head with gentle hands and locked eyes with her. "This is so far off the map of normal that I can't even begin to express how much your support means to me."

Her deep love showed in her eyes. "Forever and always, no matter what."

He smiled. "Forever and always, no matter what," he agreed and then kissed her.

After a moment she pulled away. "Whoa, you better not start something you can't finish now."

A sly grin emerged on his face. "But I'm really fast now."

She balked. "That's not something you need to be fast at!"

He chuckled. "Come on, the team's probably already to the house."

She nodded. "Yep," she agreed as she nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. He stood up straighter and then looked at the three passageways in front of them and his eyes narrowed as he looked down them all slowly. She giggled. "You don't know the way, do you?"

He smirked. "I could just jump over them but someone has to go the long way."

She smiled. "He's a vampire and he still has no sense of direction when he can't see around him."

He huffed. "Shut up and show me the way."

She giggled again and then pulled him to the right. "Yes, Sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Story I – Chapter 12**

When Hotch and Kahlan got close to the house, they saw Sebastian showing the rest of the team in. She looked at her husband. "You better let us start this."

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't want any of them having a heart attack at seeing me without any warning."

She giggled and they went towards the back door. She made her way to the dining room and Hotch stopped in the kitchen and he smiled as he heard the team complaining about not being told what was going on. Kahlan shared a quick look with him and then went through a swinging door.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan demanded to know as his eyes went back and forth between Rossi and Kahlan.

"Please have a seat. We have prepared dinner for you all," Bartles tried with a grin as he motioned to the huge table.

"Is this some sort of a wake?" Mack asked she moved to a chair.

"Have a seat, guys. We need to talk," Rossi urged them as he sat down.

Reid turned concerned eyes on Kahlan. "You don't blame us for what happened to Hotch do you?"

She went to him when she saw how disturbed he was getting and pulled him into a hug. "Of course not, Spencer." She held him for a few moments as she looked at everyone else. "Please sit down; you really need to hear what we have to say," she begged and she released Reid.

"Sit down, My Chocolate Adonis, or they will never tell us what's going on," Garcia put in from the laptop.

"Now I'm really confused," Morgan started. "What's more important than getting home to everyone after what happened?" His eyes fixed on Kahlan's. "And you don't look too upset for a woman who just lost her husband!"

She sighed and gave him a hard look. "If you would sit down and shut up, we might just tell you!"

JJ placed a restraining hand on Morgan's arm. "Come on, Derek."

Morgan huffed, but sat down beside the laptop as his eyes locked with Rossi's, but Rossi's face didn't give anything away.

"How about a drink?" Sebastian asked politely.

"I think they need to hear what we have to say first," Kahlan told him.

"And if this is about Hotch, what the hell is he doing here?" Morgan put in still unable to control his anger.

"This is my house!" Bartles told him as he fixed him with a serious look.

Morgan met his stare and after a moment, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole thing is messed up."

Chuck laughed. "You have no idea how messed up, yet!"

Kahlan smacked his shoulder and her look told him to shut up, and he sank into his seat a little. Kahlan shook her head and then looked at them all including the laptop. "This is about Hotch, and what you are about to find out may be a little hard to believe, but. . ." she paused not sure how to continue.

"Just say it, Kiddo," Rossi urged with a smile.

She nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled. "The reason I haven't raced home to the kids or bothered to take care of anything is because Hotch is not dead."

They were silent: some in confusion, some in obvious sympathy for a woman whom they thought had lost her mind, and some in clear disbelief.

She looked at Rossi and grinned. "That went well," she said and her sarcasm wasn't missed.

"Now, hold up," Morgan started again as he looked back and forth between them and then looked at Chuck who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back mirth. Morgan shot him a dirty look and then turned back to Kahlan. "What do you mean he's not dead? We saw his damn body! We saw how whatever it was tore him up inside!"

"I don't appreciate you talking to my wife like that, Agent!" Hotch offered in his Unit Chief Tone as he came in through the swinging door.

Mack crossed herself, Morgan's Jaw dropped, all the blood drained from JJ's face, Garcia gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, Cam's eyes grew wider than they had ever been, and Reid's eyes darted around as his mind tried to process what his eyes were seeing.

Chuck laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "That was priceless!" He suddenly slammed his hand down on the table making most of them jump. "I so should have videoed that!"

"Alright, Chuck," Kahlan uttered and then went to stand beside her husband who still had Morgan fixed with his stare. "It's fine, Aaron. He's just upset."

Hotch's eyes cut to her and then he sighed a little. "I am really sorry about shocking you all like this."

Morgan stood up slowly as he looked around at his teammates. "What the hell is going on?"

Rossi grinned. "Like Kahlan said, Hotch isn't dead."

"I don't und. . . How. . . What?" Reid stammered.

"I saw your lifeless body! You can't be standing here!" Morgan insisted with eyes full of suspicion.

Hotch took a deep breath and Kahlan nudged him toward the seat at the head of the table, and she took a deep breath. "Let's all sit down and discuss this like the intelligent adults we all are."

Morgan wasn't having any of it, though; he shook his head. "It's not possible!"

"I don't care how, and just so glad to see you," JJ blurted out and jumped up and went to Hotch and gave him a hug.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "I'm glad to see you, too," he told her quietly.

Morgan still shook his head. "Get away from him, JJ! We don't know what the hell is going on. . ."

"Sit down and shut up, Derek!" Rossi demanded and the look in his eyes commanded obedience, and a shocked Derek actually sat down; Rossi normally never got mad but when he did, people listened, quickly. Rossi took a deep breath and waited for Hotch, JJ, and Kahlan to sit down. Once they were, he smiled. "We will go over the how in just a few, but I promise you, this is the Hotch we all know and love and he is still in charge of this team!"

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he sat back in the seat. "You sure about that, Man?"

Rossi smiled. "Yes. I promise you that it is."

Morgan turned to his boss. "I'm sorry, Man, but you. . ."

Hotch held up his hand to stall anymore comments. "I know, and I'm sorry, but if you would just let me try to explain. . ."

"I'd say it's time for that drink," Sebastian offered as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Mack looked at the swinging door. "And exactly why is he in on this?"

Chuck started to laugh again, but quickly shut up with Kahlan's look and then she smiled at Mack. "He's very pivotal to the reason Hotch is here, so cut him some slack."

Bartles came back in carrying a tray full of beer bottles. "Dinner is ready if you would like to eat while you talk," he told Hotch as he passed the beers out.

Hotch looked at the team and he figured none of them would be able to eat until they had discussed what was needed, and he wasn't even sure they would be able to then. He took a deep breath. "I think we'll wait."

"Someone, anyone, please tell me that is My Liege really sitting there and not just some messed up holographic version and you all are playing a cruel trick on me!" Garcia pleaded as she looked around the table.

JJ smiled. "That's him and he's as solid as he ever was, Pen."

"Thank the gods, the fairies, the minions, and whoever else may have had a hand in this! I didn't know how I was ever going to face the BAU again without being able to see that perfect profile through your office window every morning!"

Kahlan smiled; she knew the whole team loved Hotch but Garcia was certainly the most colorful about it.

"I know what this is," Reid started as he studied Hotch.

"You do?" Morgan asked him flabbergasted. "Then could you please explain it to us?"

Reid swallowed. "Remember when Zimmerman started going on and on about attacking an FBI agent?" he asked the team and then looked at his boss. "You must have figured out he wanted to kill you and then faked your death, but for the life of me I can't figure out how you did it."

Mack's jaw dropped. "But why wouldn't you trust us with that?!"

Hotch sighed. "That's not it at all. I would never put you all through that by choice."

"If you would just let us explain instead of jumping to conclusions," Kahlan tried as she sat forward a little.

"Yes. Please be good little children and listen to Mommy and Daddy," Rossi ordered.

Morgan huffed, but he didn't offer up any argument.

Kahlan looked at her husband. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

He took a deep breath. "This is my mess, so I will try and clean it up."

She gave him a smile as she squeezed his thigh under the table in encouragement.

Hotch swallowed and looked at them all. "Zimmerman was telling the truth. He did attack me and I would have died as bad as it was if it wasn't for the Detective," he started as he gave Sebastian a nod.

Reid opened his mouth, but quickly shut it with a look from Rossi. "Go on, Aaron."

"Well. . ." He took another deep breath. "For the detective to save me he had to do something to me and that made you all think I was dying and eventually made you think I was dead."

"Do something to you? What do you mean?" Cam asked before anyone else could.

"You are going to have to give more detail than that, Hun," Kahlan told her husband as she took in everyone's confused looks.

"May I?" Bartles interrupted as he locked eyes with Hotch.

Hotch licked his lips and gestured to the table. "Go ahead."

Bartles stood up. "I was able to save Agent Hotchner because I turned him into a vampire, just like me."

A laugh escaped Morgan. "Yeah, right, and I'm the Creature from the Black Lagoon."

JJ's eyes narrowed as she studied the man and then looked at Hotch. "No, really, what happened?"

"He's telling you the truth," Hotch told them seriously.

Reid shook his head. "That's not possible!"

Bartles closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he'd changed and his smile showed his pearly white fangs.

Morgan flinched back in his seat. "What the hell?!"

"Na. . . na. . .No! That's some sort of trick, right? Ta. . . tell me I'm seeing things!" Mack insisted as she shoved her chair back away from the detective who was sitting beside her.

"Holy Moly, Batman!" Garcia yelled as she grinned.

"He can't turn into a bat, but that's funny!" Chuck offered as he laughed at everyone's expressions.

Morgan looked at Sebastian for a few more seconds and then looked at Hotch and started shaking his head. "There's no way!"

"Derek. . ." Kahlan started.

Morgan stood up. "Hotch is not a damn monster!"

"You can do that, too?" JJ asked him.

Hotch inhaled through his nose and nodded as he closed his eyes and forced himself to change. When he opened them, JJ gasped. "Please don't be afraid," Hotch urged them all as he looked at them.

Mack teared up. "But that's not possible," she muttered.

Bartles changed himself back to normal and sat back down. "It is possible and the sooner you all accept that, the quicker you all can move on."

Hotch changed back and looked at them again; they had feel silent again.

"Turn into a wolf, Sebastian," Chuck quickly urged with a big grin. When he felt most of them looking at him, he laughed. "It's cool as shit!"

Hotch shook his head. "Charles!"

Chuck ducked his head. "Sorry, but it was cool."

"So you all knew about this?!" Morgan wanted to know as he looked at Rossi, Kahlan, and Chuck.

"Not until this morning," Rossi started to explain. "And we were just as shocked as you all are, but believe me, if this is the only way we can have him that doesn't put him in a damn casket, then so be it."

JJ swallowed hard and looked at her boss and man she loved as a brother. "You would really be dead if you weren't like this?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. It was the only way to save me so to speak."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you need us to do?" she asked apparently only really worried about helping him.

Hotch gave her a smile. He knew the mother instinct JJ always felt for the team would pervade against any fear or doubt she was feeling. "There isn't really anything you have to do besides accept it."

Morgan slammed his fist down on the table as he shook his head. "This is not happening!"

Hotch looked at him and then the rest of the team. Garcia smiled. "You know I'm open to all kinds of crazy, so I love you no matter what!"

"Thanks, Penelope. I appreciate that," Hotch told her with a smile.

"And if Kay still loves him, then you know he's still Hotch, so no worries from me," Cam put in as he put his arm around his wife.

She giggled. "I love you, too, Puddin."

Kahlan turned to Reid, Mack, and Morgan and she licked her lips. She couldn't tell what they were thinking and that bothered her.

Hotch stood up. "You know what? I think they might need some time to discuss this on their own." He looked at his wife and Chuck. "Come on. Let's give them some privacy."

Kahlan slowly stood up. "But. . ."

Hotch gave her a hard look. "They obviously need time to decide if this is something they can deal with."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked back at the reluctant team members. "But we can. . ."

"We can always block their memories like I suggested to begin with," Sebastian offered as he stood up.

Hotch shook his head. "No! No one will be force into this." He took a deep breath and looked at his team. "If they can't handle this or decide that they want nothing to do with this, then. . ." He took a shuddering breath. "Then I guess I will have to. . . leave the BAU."

"What?!" Kahlan and Rossi both yelled at the same time.

Hotch held up his hand. "You both said I had to tell them, that they had to know the truth." He sighed. "If they can't accept me as I now am, we can't continue as a team and that mean I will have to leave the BAU," he finished as his voice choked up a bit. "If need be, I guess. . ." He shook his head a little and the defeat in his eyes broke Kahlan's heart. "If need be we could even leave Virginia, maybe start over somewhere else," he offered as his eyes watered.

Kahlan put her hand on his chest and gave him a small smile. "I will support you on whatever decision you feel you need to make," she vowed as she locked eyes with him.

Rossi ran a hand down his face in frustration as he looked at the team members who had yet to offer up support and he shook his head. He knew Hotch loved the BAU almost as much as he loved his whole family and he knew that it was killing Hotch to even suggest leaving it. He took a deep breath. "Go ahead," he told the Hotchners as he gestured to the door. "We'll talk."

Kahlan grabbed Chuck's shoulder and pulled him up as she looked at Sebastian. They both moved to the door knowing they were not going to be part of that suggestion. Chuck shot a look to Cam and Cam gave him a quick nod as if to say he'd try his best.

Morgan ran a hand over his head and then stood up in anger before Hotch could go out the door. "Just wait a minute!"

Hotch and Kahlan turned back to him.

He licked his lips and stood up and squared his shoulders. "Now you have to admit, this is some freaky shit. . ."

"I know this is a shock and I know it's a lot to handle, but if you all can't. . ." Hotch started.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?!" Morgan demanded and Hotch fell silent. Morgan took a deep breath. "While I still don't understand all this, and you will have to explain it all – possibly several times – for me to truly process it." He took a step closer to his boss. "But I don't care if you turn purple and sprout four more arms; you are not leaving the BAU. That's your home and you are the Unit Chief!"

A smile grew on Kahlan's face and she gave him a nod of thanks.

"But, Derek. If you can't. . ."

"I always have your back, Hotch. You know that! If there is anything I can do. . . although I get the feeling you don't need me as much as you did before, but I will do anything for you, Man. You're not only my boss, you're my brother, and I love you," he offered as he went all the way to him and held out his hand.

Hotch gave him a grin and took his hand and shook it as he pulled him into a one armed hug. "Thanks, Derek. That really means a lot."

Once Morgan pulled away, Hotch looked at Reid and Mack. "If this scares you. . ."

Mack stood up. "To be perfectly honest, Hotch, you have always scared me a little, sometimes more than others, so this isn't really anything new. It will take some getting used to, but I'm willing because I couldn't stand the thought of not having you for a boss," she told him seriously as she went to him and pulled him into a hug.

Once she was done, Hotch looked at Reid, and he could hear Reid's heart beating out a quick rhythm that matched the movement of him chewing on his lips. "Spencer?"

Reid looked at the rest of the team and then looked at Hotch as he stood up. "But I don't understand. . ."

"Dr. Reid," Sebastian started to get his attention. "I promise that after this initial discussion and diner, that I will sit down with you and answer any and all questions you may have. Agent Hotchner is new at this, so he may not be able to answer all of the questions you may have."

Reid nodded to him. "That would be great," he told him and then looked at Hotch as he stepped towards him. "I guess it really doesn't matter if I fully understand it or not. You are Hotch and I will do whatever I need to. You are not breaking our team, our family, up!"

Hotch sighed in relief and pulled the younger man into a hug.

"Yeah," JJ offered with a big smile. "We're family and families stick together no matter what!"

Reid pulled away from Hotch, and Hotch looked at them all and a tear escaped his eye. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you all are willing to put up with me. I don't know what this all even means yet, but I promise to do my best and hopefully you will not regret making this decision."

"Please! Like you could ever disappoint anyone but yourself," Kahlan but in with a look to her husband, and they all laughed.

*I have to put this in: Thomas Gibson, Hotch, is up as a nominee for the People's Choice Awards - Favorite Crime Drama Actor – and as a reader of mine – **YOU MUST GO VOTE!** Here's the link: vote. peopleschoice #!/home/all/79/2 (remember – no spaces) Also, Criminal Minds is up for Favorite Crime Drama, so you better vote for that, too! You should be able to find it once you get to the People's Choice Awards site. And I believe you can vote multiple times, so bookmark the page for TG and every damn time you sign onto the internet – **VOTE!** We can make him get on the ballot, and then we can make him win if we try hard enough! You know he deserves it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Story I – Chapter 13**

"So can we eat?" Rossi asked everyone with a big grin. He knew the team would come through and stand by their leader even if they were a little reluctant to begin with.

"I am starving," Reid put in as he made his way back to the seat, and they all laughed. For being the skinniest, Reid always had the biggest appetite.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "Do you eat?"

Hotch gave her a small smile. "I can, yes."

Kahlan giggled. _And here we go with a thousand questions._

"Can? But you don't have to?" JJ asked with concerned filled eyes. Hotch's look told her he didn't, and she shook her head. "Well, at least I won't have to force it on you like before."

Rossi laughed. "No, you'll still have to force him because he'll have to keep up appearances when we're on cases."

She sighed as she looked at Hotch. "It's a good thing we love you."

Sebastian grabbed Chuck's arm before he could sit down. "Help me bring dinner in."

"But I want to hear all of the questions!" he blurted out.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled him towards the kitchen. "You've heard them all already," he insisted and they went through the door.

Morgan took a deep breath. "While I'm sure there are a thousand things we need to know, what's the biggest thing we have to worry about immediately?"

Hotch took a deep breath and was about to tell him how he had to make sure he fed, but the kitchen door swung open.

"Keeping this all secret," Sebastian answered as he came back through the door holding a massive tray.

Morgan's nostrils flared as soon as the aromas filled the room, and he sat up trying to see what was on the tray. Sebastian smiled at all of the interested looks and sat the tray down as Chuck came in with a stack of plates and handful of silverware and sat them down on the table. Sebastian frowned at him. "Pass those out, please."

Chuck huffed, but did as Rossi chuckled. "Seven hundred years makes old school even too new."

Reid's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Seven hundred years?"

Sebastian laughed as he put the serving dishes on the table as he balanced the big tray on one hand. "Almost, but not quite." He turned to Chuck. "But I don't care how young you are, manners are a must."

Chuck sat down with a flop and tucked his napkin into the neck of his shirt. "You mean like this?"

"Charles! Stop embarrassing me!" Kahlan insisted, and they all laughed.

Hotch shook his head and sighed. "This looks excellent, Sebastian. What is it?"

Sebastian put the tray on a side table, sat down, and picked up the first serving dish. "This is one of my mother's family recipes: roasted veal and garden vegetables," he explained as he took some of the juicy meat and passed the dish to Hotch.

"Veal?! As in baby cow?!" Garcia exclaimed with her face scrunched up in pure disgust.

"I've offended you?" Sebastian asked clearly upset.

"And she's not there so she doesn't have to eat it," Cam told him quickly. "She has very weird eating habits."

Sebastian winced. "I am sorry. Would you like me to disconnect and then reconnect when we are done?"

"That's not necessary, but thank you. She doesn't have to watch," Cam offered and then nudged his wife. "Go get a drink or something."

She huffed as she got up from her seat. "And here I thought he was cool!" They all laughed as they watched her leave the screen.

Morgan smiled. "Don't worry about my Baby Girl; she's used to us eating all kinds of things."

Sebastian frowned as he studied him for second and then looked back at the screen. "You're 'Baby Girl'? Is this one of those open relationship things?"

Rossi almost spit out his beer. He laughed at the detective's confused look as he wiped his face and then smiled at him. "No. Agent Morgan and Garcia call each other all kinds of pet names because they are best friends and have been for a while. Garcia is married to the man on the screen with her."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now who's embarrassed?" he uttered under his breath and they all laughed some more.

Bartles nodded as he considered it and took some of the vegetables out of the next dish and then passed it on. "I can see your whole group is very close. I just wasn't sure exactly how close."

Kahlan giggled. "I can see where it might be a little strange to an outsider, but I assure you. There aren't any improprieties going on."

Sebastian raised his hands. "Not that I was judging! I try to be very open and truly believe that everyone has a right to his or her own choices. I was just trying to understand."

Rossi took the veggies from Kahlan. "Don't worry. I'm still trying to understand them."

Sebastian chuckled as he passed around a basket of bread.

Once everyone had their plates full and had started eating, Sebastian smiled at everyone's obvious like of the meal. JJ looked at him. "This is really great. I would love to know which spices you put on these potatoes."

"As stereotypical as it may sound, my mother was from Transylvania and she was an amazing cook, but as per your request, I would gladly give you the recipe. I'm just not sure you would find the proper ingredients at your local market."

"Yeah, Wal-Mart doesn't sell eye of newt and bat's wing," Chuck joked, and most of them laughed.

Sebastian was clearly offended, though. "Are you accusing my mother of being a witch?"

Chuck almost chocked on the big piece of roasted broccoli he'd shoved into his mouth, and he shot a look to Kahlan begging for help.

Kahlan shook her head. "Ignore him, Sebastian. He was just trying to be funny. He is actually a really decent guy when you get to know him."

Sebastian took a deep breath, but Reid put down his fork and fixed him with a serious look. "Are you saying witches are real?"

Hotch huffed and took a drink of his beer. "You're sitting here with two vampires and you're questioning the validity of witches?"

Reid quirked his mouth as he considered Hotch's words and then nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Are all monsters real?" Mack asked and they could all hear a hint of fear in her tone. Rossi shot her a stern look, though, and she quickly shook her head. "Not that you are. . . I mean. I don't think. . ."

"It's fine, Jamie. I think we all understand what you meant," Kahlan offered to calm her down.

"I really meant no offense," Mack quickly added, though, with an apologetic look to Sebastian.

"None taken, but yes. How do you think all those stories came into existence? They are all based in truth to a point," he told her with an evil grin and then took a bite of his dinner.

Everyone shared looks and Hotch took a deep breath and studied his new mentor. "You said keeping this a secret is the most important thing. You didn't just mean from humans, did you?"

Sebastian swallowed, sighed as he wiped his face, and put his napkin down. "There are many things left for you to learn and you can take all the time you need. I will always be available to you to help, but there are things you need to know before you head home. We should get together tomorrow, but I think tonight, you and your team have absorbed enough for one day. Let us enjoy the rest of this wonderful meal and the company."

"So we can't ask any more questions?" JJ asked him with furrowed brows.

"Come on, Sebastian. You're sitting with a table full of profilers. They ask questions in their sleep," Chuck offered with a grin as he looked at the team.

Sebastian looked at them all and then sighed. "I see your point."

Kahlan giggled. "Let's try not to ask too many, though."

XXX

Dinner was finished with a few general questions, and while Garcia was having just as much fun as Chuck with finding out all about vampire things, when talked turned to the requirement of drinking blood, she cringed and said Chase needed her and she left the room.

Hotch cringed when it seemed like the whole team was in league with Kahlan. Once they found out human blood was the best for him, they were all offering up ideas on how to get it and make sure he had a steady supply. Reid went on and on about how blood banks and hospitals could only keep blood for a certain amount of time. After asking Sebastian about whether or not the freshness of blood mattered and he said it didn't, Reid suggested that Kahlan should contact them about buying what they could no longer use. Kahlan agreed with a smile.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "I don't have to drink human."

Morgan chuckled. "Don't even try it, Man. You know we all only want what's best for you."

Sebastian smiled as he stood up and started gathering up the empty plates around him. JJ stood up, though. "We can do that."

He balked. "I will not have a guest in my home doing the cleanup," he insisted as he tried to take her plate from her hands.

JJ refused to let it go. "You cooked; we can clean!"

Rossi smiled at them both. "You may be stronger, Detective, but I bet she's more stubborn," he told him as he stood up and grabbed Hotch's plate. "We can all help. We're a team and that's how we act."

Sebastian wilted. "Well, if you must."

Chuck laughed as he stood up and grabbed Mack's plate. "I've learned through the years it's best to listen to them. They can get a little cranky when they don't get their way."

Morgan reached over and hit him on the shoulder. "You and Kahlan are a hell of a lot more stubborn than we are!"

"Alright, Children! Let's not embarrass ourselves any more in front of our host, please," Rossi begged.

Sebastian laughed. "You all are just like a family."

Chuck grabbed the serving dish closest to him. "Besides, I'm hoping that once we get cleaned up, you'll show them how you can turn into a wolf."

"You were serious about that?!" Mack asked with wide eyes.

Rossi laughed as he saw Hotch sinking lower into his chair. "Yes he was."

"You can do that, too?" Reid asked Hotch enthusiastically.

Hotch sighed. "Not yet. I haven't learned how."

Sebastian's smile was encouraging. "It will come."

Kahlan looked at them all looking rather excited. "You know you are going to have to show them some of the stuff."

Hotch stood up and grabbed the dishes in front of his wife. "Let's get everything cleaned up first."

"Yes!" Chuck hollered as he took a handful of dishes to the kitchen.

Hotch shook his head as he followed him.

XXX

Once everything was cleaned up – the team demanded that they all help with the dishes – they started to journey outside. Chuck led the way, and Hotch and Kahlan brought up the rear with everyone else in the middle. Morgan was even carrying the laptop so Garcia could witness whatever was going to happen, too.

Kahlan pulled on Hotch's arm and brought him closer. "Are you going to have fun with them like you did with me?"

He grinned and the mischievous glint in his eye made her smile, but he shrugged. "Maybe I should be nice and take it slow with them."

She huffed. "I think you should scare the shit out of them."

He chuckled. "And what if Morgan drops and breaks Sebastian's laptop?"

She shrugged. "We can buy him another."

"Be nice," he whispered as JJ glanced back at them.

Kahlan pulled him to a stop. "I will give you anything to make Derek scream like a girl."

His eyes went wide. "Kahlan!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

She moved closer to him and grinned wickedly. "Anything," she mouthed as she flicked her brows and then turned on her heel and caught up with the rest of the group.

_Anything?_ He swallowed as a quiver ran through him. He ran a hand down his face and moved to catch up, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story I – Chapter 14**

Hotch took a deep breath as he shut the gate to the back yard behind him. He watched Kahlan as she walked with her hand in the crook of Rossi's elbow, and he mentally smiled.

"Alright, Sebastian, you have to show them the wolf trick first!" Chuck pleaded with a big grin.

Sebastian sighed. "Only if it will make you shut up about it."

Chuck put his right hand over his heart. "Promise."

Sebastian looked at everyone to make sure they were watching and he smiled.

"Ohhhh. I so wish I was there!" Garcia oozed loudly so Morgan held the laptop steady, and Garcia held her breath as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"Here, I'll hold that," Hotch offered from the other side of the group and Morgan suddenly realized his hands were empty and Hotch was brandishing the laptop.

"Ha. . . How did. . . My. . . Damn, Hotch!" he sputtered as he ran a hand over his head. "I didn't even see you move," he insisted as his voice grew quieter and he looked around at everyone else wondering if he'd lost his mind or if Hotch had truly just warped passed him. "Did you see that?!" he wanted to know.

Reid licked his lips as he shook his head, and Mack was wild eyed again and moved a little closer to Rossi as she stared at Hotch. "Can you teleport?"

Chuck laughed. "Nah, they just move really fast." He went and put his arm around Morgan's shoulders. "Jeeze, Derek, did that scare you?"

Morgan shoved him away. "No! I just wasn't expecting that!" he insisted as he stood up straighter.

"I thought I'd hold this so you could focus on Sebastian. I wouldn't want you dropping the man's laptop in excitement," Hotch offered innocently.

"Oh, alright. Thanks. I guess," Morgan uttered as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, try not to do that again. You almost gave me vertigo," Cam put in with a grin from the screen.

Hotch turned the screen and looked at it as he winced. "Sorry."

"Give it here," Kahlan ordered as she went over to her husband and took it from him. She gave him a little smile and then turned to Sebastian. "I think they're ready."

Sebastian nodded and quickly dropped to the ground in his wolf form, and Garcia actually squealed with glee.

Morgan gasped and stumbled back a step, JJ smiled, and Reid's jaw dropped as he was left speechless. Mack surprised them all, though, by not being surprised or scared; she took a step towards the animal and looked at Hotch. "Can I get closer?"

Hotch moved closer to her as he eyed the wolf. "I don't know."

The wolf let out a little whine and moved closer to her and Hotch tensed. He didn't know anything about being a wolf and he wasn't sure how safe it was for his youngest member to be close to it, but he knew he'd try to protect her if it came down to it.

The wolf looked at him and then looked back to Mack and stepped even closer to her. It was almost like he'd read Hotch's thoughts and Hotch was surprised to feel himself calm down, and he suddenly knew the wolf wouldn't do anything to hurt any of them. He smiled. "Go ahead, Jamie. He won't hurt you."

She smiled and closed the gap between them and reached out a slow hand, back of hand up, and let the wolf take in her scent. "I've always loved wolves," she whispered reverently.

Garcia clapped as the wolf moved even closer and let Mack touch it. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen! You are the luckiest girl alive!"

Mack smiled at the laptop and then stepped back away from the wolf because she didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I told you!" Chuck beamed.

Kahlan eyed the rest of the team. "Go ahead, Derek. Introduce yourself."

Morgan shook his head so fast, he almost fell over with the movement. "Nah. I'm fine right where I am."

Kahlan had to bite back a laugh; they all knew about Morgan's innate fear of wild animals.

JJ giggled and grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him toward the wolf. She stopped just out of reach and looked at Hotch. "You think he understands us?"

Hotch looked at the wolf and smiled. "Yes," he said with certainty even though he wasn't quite sure how he knew.

"I wonder what it feels like to be a wolf," Reid muttered as he reached out and ran his fingers through the wolf's fur.

"I'm sure that will be one of the many questions you ask," JJ told him with a smile.

"Alright. I think it's time we stopped treating our host as an experiment. . ." Rossi started.

JJ gasped and Reid smiled as Sebastian changed right in front of them and straighten his shirt as he looked at Rossi. "I didn't feel that way at all, Agent Rossi. They were just curious."

"Cause it's cool as shit!" Chuck insisted again.

"Yes, Charles. It's cool as shit, as you keep stating," Sebastian agreed as he stepped up to the man and leaned in close. "It's even cooler being the wolf," he whispered and Chuck's grin grew even wider.

Sabastian let out a little chuckle and turned back to the group. "What else can I show you?"

Kahlan looked towards the two story house and then back to the experienced vampire. "Can you climb that?" she asked as she pointed.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Hotch. "Show them."

"But I. . ." Hotch tried as he shook his head.

"You can," Sebastian insisted.

"Ohhhhh, please," Garcia drew out as she held her hands up in prayer like fashion.

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the house.

Kahlan and Rossi shared a look. Hotch was afraid of heights normally, and she didn't want him to embarrass himself. "Maybe you could just show him how since he isn't too sure," she offered with a look to the detective.

Sebastian eyed her for a moment, looked at Hotch, and then nodded. "Of course," he offered and then moved to the house. He jumped about half way up it, scaled the rest, and then disappeared over the roof line.

"Now, that's cool as shit!" Morgan exclaimed as he smiled. They were all watching the roof waiting for Bartles to come back into view.

"That was pretty amazing," Reid offered in agreement.

"You don't have to be afraid of heights anymore, Aaron. You won't fall, but even if you did, you won't be hurt," Sebastian whispered into Hotch's ear from behind.

Hotch tensed and turned, but he was gone. He took a deep breath and looked at his team who hadn't even noticed the vampire.

Sebastian appeared back on top of the house. "Anyone want to try it with me?"

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _Come on Hotchner! If you can't use this to your advantage, then what good is it? _He stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and then locked eyes with his wife as she turned to him. She looked unsure, but Hotch smiled and went towards the group.

He went to Morgan. "Come on, Derek," he insisted and then grabbed him so quickly that Morgan couldn't even register what was about to happen. "You think it's cool watching, let's see how you like doing it." Hotch offered with a wicked grin and leapt into the air. He and Morgan both soared up and to Kahlan's delight, Morgan shrieked the whole way, and they all laughed.

Hotch had jumped so hard, that they landed on the roof effortlessly. Morgan apparently didn't notice, though, because he was still latched onto his boss with his eyes squeezed shut. Hotch started to pry him off. "You can let go, now, Derek. You're safe."

Morgan's foot scraped around on the roof trying to make sure Hotch was telling the truth. Once he was sure he was on a solid surface, he opened his eyes and shoved Hotch away from him as he took a step back.

Hotch quickly grabbed his arm, though, because Morgan had moved too close to the edge. "Easy!"

Morgan eyed the long drop and backed away from it as he gave Hotch a dirty look. "Don't ever do that again!"

Hotch looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I thought you would like it since you found it so cool."

Morgan straightened his shirt and tried to find some of his lost dignity. "Yeah. . . Well. . . A warning might have been nice!"

Hotch nodded. "I'll try not to do that again without your permission."

Morgan huffed but then looked at the edge again. "How am I supposed to get back down?!"

"Allow me," Sebastian offered as stepped forward.

Morgan eyed him warily. "You don't have a fire escape?"

He shook his head. "No. Sorry. I can go get the ladder if you need it."

Morgan's eyes narrowed as he went over to the edge and looked down to find everyone staring up at him and still laughing amongst themselves. He straightened himself back up and tried to look braver than he felt. He shot a hard look to his boss. "Just get me down!"

Hotch bit back a chuckle and nodded as he stepped forward. "Hang on," he offered as he grabbed him in a bear hug and jumped.

Morgan cringed and held his breath as he waited to land.

"Welcome back, My Mocha Tiger," Garcia told him with a smile as they all saw him still clinging to Hotch.

"Tiger? More like house cat," Chuck put in with a laugh as Morgan finally let go of his boss.

"Let's see how you like it," Hotch offered slyly as he grabbed Chuck and did the same thing to him.

Chuck laughed, though, as he went up and as soon as he landed he smiled at everyone still on the ground. "That was awesome!" he yelled as they cheered. He turned back to Hotch. "Do it again!"

Hotch shook his head. "I should have known."

Sebastian laughed. "You did say he was crazy."

Hotch huffed and then smiled wickedly at Chuck. "Have a nice trip," he told him and pushed him right off the roof.

That made Chuck scream right along with everyone else as they watched him falling helplessly.

Hotch was to the ground before he hit, though, and caught him with a grin. "Was that awesome, too?" he asked with raised brows.

Chuck struggled out of Hotch's arms and then fixed him with a deadly look as he straighten. "You're lucky shooting you wouldn't do anything except ruin your shirt!" he hollered and everyone laughed.

Sebastian landed beside Hotch without a sound, and he smiled at his protégé. "Impressive. You're even stronger than other young ones I've seen."

Hotch cheeks heated with the praise, and Kahlan wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's my man!"

"Aaron excels at everything he does," Rossi offered and the 'proud papa' seeping into his tone couldn't be missed.

Hotch turned to him and smiled, but Rossi backed up a step and held his hand up. "But you try that shit with me, and you'll be grounded for a week!" he told him and they all laughed.

XXX

After a few more demonstrations, Hotch decided to call it a night. He could tell his whole team was tired, and when he really looked at Kahlan, he could tell she was exhausted even though she was covering it up. Sebastian offered for Reid to stay the night at his house so they could talk, and everyone else headed back to the hotel. Hotch planned on having one more meeting with the detective, but he promised the team that they would head back home by afternoon; so they all bid each other 'goodnight' and headed to their rooms.

Kahlan stopped to give Rossi a hug and Hotch went ahead and opened their room. He sighed as he looked around. _Has it really only been one day?_ He turned when he felt a hand on his back, and Kahlan grinned at him. "I owe you double."

"Double?" he asked with furrowed brows.

She giggled. "You made Derek and Chuck both scream. Now, that, was awesome," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He shook his head, but he grinned. "I have to admit, that was fun."

She giggled some more and then flicked her brows, but he took a step back. "Can I take a rain check, though?"

She tried not to frown as she studied him. "Of course."

He gave her a small smile and then went towards his bag.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" she asked with a soft voice as she went up behind him.

"Nothing," he told her as he turned and looked towards the wall. "Except that Dave's on one side and Mack's on the other." He cringed. "That'd be almost as bad as one of the kids hearing us."

She giggled as she nodded. "That's true." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be home tomorrow."

He nodded and then turned back to his bag and got his pajamas out of it.

She studied him and the tilt of his shoulders and knew it was more than that, and she sighed. "Why don't you go take a nice long, hot shower?" she offered as she placed a tender hand on his back. She knew his mind was probably reeling from everything it was trying to process now that he had a moment to himself.

He looked over his shoulder at her and then nodded again. "That sounds nice."

She smiled. "Go ahead. Then we can relax in each other's arms and drift off into dreamland together."

He smiled as he turned and leaned down and kissed the end of her nose. "That sounds even better."

She giggled as she shoved him towards the bathroom and he chuckled as he went. She watched as he shut the door behind him, and she sighed. _We'll get you through this, Hun._


	15. Chapter 15

**Story I – Chapter 15**

Hotch sat his pajamas down on the counter by the sink and placed his hands on it as he leaned in and sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. After a moment, he looked back towards the door and thought about the woman on the other side of it. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and focused on listening to his own heart. It was beating really slowly. _What if this makes me where I can't perform? _He thought of all of the normal bodily functions needed to make love, and he cringed. _God, what if I can't?_ _Maybe that's why Sebastian is alone. Shit!_

He shook his head as he got undressed and then moved to the shower. He stopped, though, as he looked back towards the door. _I guess there's only one way to find out._ He took a deep breath and tried to stimulate himself. After several minutes and not feeling anything, he closed his eyes and imagined the last time he and his wife had made love, but that didn't help either. _No!_

"Everything alright, Hun?" Kahlan asked as she opened the door.

He turned towards the shower as his cheeks heated at being caught. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" he asked as he stepped into the tub.

"Well, I didn't hear the water come on, so I wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep in here," she offered with a grin as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry," he offered quickly. "I'll hurry. I know you have got to be tired."

She studied him. "No more than you, I bet."

He shrugged and bent down and started the water.

She didn't like the way he wouldn't look at her. "Are you sure you're alright, Aaron?"

He took a deep breath and finally met her eyes. "Yeah. I'll just be a moment."

She sighed. "Take your time."

He tried to give her a small smile, but he didn't quite pull it off.

She turned towards the door and then stopped and turned back to him. "You still can."

He frowned. "What?"

She stepped closer and locked eyes with him. "You can still make love to me, Aaron."

He took a shuddering breath. "How do you know?"

She gave him a crooked smile. "Because I asked Sebastian."

He balked as turned the water off and stepped back out of the tub. "You asked him?!"

She sighed. "Calm down. I didn't come out and ask him if you can still get it up, Aaron. I do have a little more tact than that."

He cringed. "What did you say?"

"All I did was ask him if we would still be able to be as close as we've always been, but I think he understood." She put a hand on his chest. "And he assured me we could."

He wilted, though, as he licked his lips. "But I just tired. . ."

She knew he had because she could see how red a certain part of his anatomy was. She shook her head. "Damn, Aaron. Cut yourself some slack! You've had enough stress in the last couple days to put any normal man in a mental institution! It's no wonder your body doesn't want to respond."

He took a deep breath. "You really think that's it?"

She smiled as she cupped the side of his cheek. "Yes, Aaron, and I'm sorry if I pressured you. I just thought it would help you relax, but we both know your brain needs some time to process all of this. Give yourself a chance to get comfortable in your new skin so to speak, and you'll be fine."

His eyes searched hers. "I really hope you're right."

"I am," she insisted as she bent down and turned the hot water back on for him. "No stop worrying about that, get your ass under the water, and try to clear your mind. The rest of the night is for relaxing. After everything you've been through and everything you've learned, you need it."

He smiled as he grabbed the sides of her head with gentle hands. "I love you."

She returned the smile with one of her own. "And I love you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, softly. Once she pulled away, he gave her another smile. "You know, for some who is so impatient in so many ways, you sure do offer your dumb shmuck of a husband a lot of slack."

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Shmuck, maybe. . . sometimes, but dumb, never!"

He chuckled. "I don't deserve you."

She huffed. "Ok, now that's dumb!"

He pushed her towards the door. "Get out of here and let me take my shower."

She giggled as she went back out the door and shut it behind her. He sighed as he looked at it. _Please let her be right!_

XXX

Once he was done, she lifted up the covers and he climbed in beside her. She nestled into her spot and sighed as she started rubbing little circles on his chest. "Feel any better?"

He reached over and cut off the light. "Yes, actually. Thank you."

She smiled against him. "Good, now try to go to sleep, Hun."

He took a deep breath and squeezed her. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you," he told her and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She squeezed him. "Night. I love you, too."

After a few moments, she shifted and he started rubbing her back. After a few more minutes, she shifted again and he frowned. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she offered as she moved and laid beside him instead of on him like normal.

He sat up. "What?" he asked as he turned the light back on.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Lay back down."

He shook his head. "It's not 'nothing'. I can see it in your face, Kahlan. What's wrong? Am I uncomfortable or something?"

"What? No!"

He cupped her cheek. "Then what is it? Talk to me."

She winced. "I can hear your heart beating."

"And that's nothing new."

She bit her lip. "But it's beating too slow and mines trying to mimic it like always."

He cringed as he wilted. "Shit! I didn't even think about that bothering you. It must be like lying next to a corpse almost."

She grabbed his hand. "It'll just take some getting used to. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed as he ran his hands down his face. "I am so sorry I've screwed everything up so much."

She smacked his chest and he flinched in surprise. She fixed him with a hard look. "And you know what? I don't care if I never get used to it! I don't care if I have to sleep on the damn floor! I'll do anything I need to do because at least I still have you! If we have to make a few adjustments, then so be it! That's a small price to pay compared to the alternative!"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." She sighed, and he pulled her into a hug. "We'll get this all figured out."

She nodded against his shoulder and after a moment, he released her and she grinned. "So lie down and roll onto your side. We haven't spooned in a while."

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am," he offered and did as he was told and she snuggled her back into his chest. "This work?" he asked as he nestled his chin on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and he felt her body releasing some of its tension. She nodded. "This feels good."

He reached over and turned out the light and then pulled her even closer to him. "I am sorry for putting you through all of this, Babe."

She rolled over to face him. "You're the one going through it, Aaron. I'm just happy to be along for the ride."

He sighed. "No. You're the one who had to suffer through thinking you'd lost your husband, then him coming back to you, and then finding out why. I can't imagine having to go through something like that." She went to open her mouth but he put a finger over her lips. "All I did was wake up confused and find out what happened. You definitely had the raw end of the deal."

She smiled. "Well. . . What's happened is far better than me getting here and you staying dead. I just pray that this is real and I'm not going to wake up alone tomorrow and find out this was all a dream."

He gave her a small smile. "Me, too."

She pushed on him. "Now be quiet. I'm tired."

He smiled and she rolled over and snuggled back up against him. "I love you, Hun. See you in the morning," she offered and then stifled a yawn.

"Love you, too, Babe. See you in the morning," he agreed and then closed his eyes. Once he felt and heard her heart move into a slower rhythm, he knew she was asleep. He sighed. He was tired but he couldn't get his mind to shut off. So many things were running through it that he almost felt like he was riding a merry-go-round with one of the kids.

_The kids. . ._ He mentally shook his head. _What the hell are the kids going to think about this?_ He huffed. _Joey will think it's cool just like her mother, Wyatt might, too, but Jack. . . I'm not sure what Jack will think._ As he thought about it, though, he smiled. _Although, Jack has learned to love all that stuff just as much as them._ He smiled even harder when he imagined all of the kids' reactions and he finally felt his mind clearing. _We'll get it all figured out._ He told himself and then drifted off to sleep.

XXX

At one point in the night, Kahlan awoke to Hotch twitching and moaning softly. She rolled over and cringed knowing he was having a nightmare. She moved closer and started stroking his hair. "Shhh, Aaron. You're ok," she whispered. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she figured it was Zimmerman's attack. _Maybe Sebastian should block that memory again._

She continued to stroke his hair and whisper to him until he calmed down and she smiled as she smoothed out the wrinkle in his brow with a gentle thumb. _Even a mighty vampire needs a little comfort now and then._ She rolled back over and when he unconsciously pulled her to his chest again, she smiled even more. "Sleep peacefully, My Love."

XXX

When Kahlan awoke again, she was alone in bed and she panicked for a second until the bathroom door opened. Hotch saw her awake and gave her a smile. As he stepped closer to her and when he heard her sigh in relief he was to her in an instant. "I'm sorry. I thought I would be done before you woke."

She smiled. "You may be super-fast, but I can still sense when you're not lying next to me."

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He pulled her into a hug and when he released her he smiled. "You want me to run and get you breakfast while you get ready?"

"Get ready?"

He frowned. "You're going back to Sebastian's with me, aren't you?"

"Oh? You want me to go? I thought maybe you wanted some privacy with him."

He huffed. "How would it not be private with you there? We're in this together, Babe."

She smiled. "Alright, I'll go," she agreed knowing he probably wanted another set of ears to help him remember everything. "You want Dave to go, too?"

He smiled. "That'd be nice."

She smiled again. "Then you go make sure he's up, go grab the coffees, and I'll be ready by the time you're back." She got up and pulled on his sleeve as he turned to the door. "But don't actually run. Use the SUV."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I was planning on it."

She giggled as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story I – Chapter 16**

When Hotch, Rossi, and Kahlan got to Sebastian's door, it opened to reveal a very tired looking Reid. Rossi chuckled. "You were up all night, weren't you?"

Reid shrugged as he smiled. "I could talk to him for a week straight and I still don't think I could learn it all."

Kahlan held out her coffee to the young man. "Here, I think you need this even more than I do."

His smile grew as wide as his eyes as he took the extra-large cup. "Thank you!"

She giggled; it was the least she could do because she was sure Reid would be even more invaluable to her husband in the coming months. "At least you can sleep on the jet back."

He nodded as he looked at the other SUV parked in the driveway. "Wake me when it's time to go."

Rossi pat him on the back and they moved to allow him to pass and when they turned back to the still open door, Sebastian smiled at them. "Good morning."

Hotch frowned. "I'm sorry he kept you up all night. If this isn't a good. . ."

Sebastian held up his hand. "Nonsense! You have things you need to learn so you can head back to your life," he insisted as he led the way inside. "Besides, I found my discussion with Dr. Reid very enjoyable."

Rossi chuckled as Sebastian led them to a cozy looking den. "Enjoyable is not a term I would use when describing having to spend the whole night talking."

Sabastian shook his head. "It's been a while since I've shared so much. It was nice reminiscing," he insisted as he gestured to the chairs. Hotch took a deep breath as the others sat down, and Sebastian frowned at him. "Are you uncomfortable with this, Aaron? I don't want to overtax you with too much information, but there are things you need to know."

He sighed, sat down, and ran a hand along the back of his neck. "No. I'm not uncomfortable, I just know this can't all be fun and games," he started as he fixed the detective with his stare. "What are the drawl backs, the down sides to all this?"

Sebastian's smile left him as he sat across from his new protégé and he nodded. "You are correct, and while most of it is – if I may borrow a phrase from your friend Charles: 'is cool as shit' – there are things you need to be worried about."

Kahlan and Rossi shared a look. Leave it to Hotch to start the morning off right. "Like what?" Kahlan asked him.

Sabastian sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "The smell of blood, for one."

Hotch frowned. "You mean like at crime scenes and such?"

The detective nodded. "It may bring the vampire out unexpectedly especially if you are starting to get hungry." He studied Hotch for a moment and then smiled. "Although, with the control you've already shown, I imagine you'll be able to put it away rather quickly."

"That's easy enough to handle," Rossi started with a grin. "We'll just make sure we're the only ones around him when we first enter a scene."

Kahlan nodded her agreement. "That or it will happen so quickly no one will even be able to see it."

Hotch looked at them. He knew they were just trying to keep this all as light as possible to try and make him feel better, but he needed to know what problems he might face. He looked back at the older vampire. "What else? What about keeping this a secret? Do I need to worry about anything or anyone coming after me?"

Sebastian winced and Kahlan scooted forward in her seat as her heart sped up. "Will the other. . . well, monsters for lack of a better word, come after him?" she asked as she looked at her husband and the concern that filled her eyes made him mentally cringe.

Sebastian sighed. "The other creatures. . . the monsters generally stay to themselves just like vampires. We all have to keep our existence a secret so we all keep a pretty low profile."

Kahlan sighed and relaxed a little, but Hotch studied him. "But?" he asked knowing one was coming.

The detective wilted. "But sometimes there are confrontations. Certain creatures have laid claim to certain areas and don't like it when others encroach. For instance, New Orleans is run by a powerful coven of witches and voodoo priestesses, and they really don't like vampires." He took a deep breath. "Upstate New York has a lot of werewolves, LA has a lot of shape shifters, and so on."

Rossi's eyes grew wide as he listened. "And all of these creatures will want to hurt Aaron?"

"No, not necessarily. If Aaron keeps himself secret, they won't even know. . ." Sebastian started.

"But if they find out?" Kahlan quickly wanted to know.

He sighed. "Like I said, most of us stay to ourselves. As long as Aaron doesn't bother them, they shouldn't bother him." He sat up. "I didn't tell you all this to make you upset with worry. You needed to know is all. You may never even meet one of the others."

Hotch ran his hands down his face. "But with the way we travel chances are that we will."

Bartles nodded. "That does make it a little more likely."

Hotch glanced at Kahlan and her eyes were darting around as her toes bounced in her shoe. _Oh shit. What's she thinking now?_ "Babe?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sebastian. "Does he have any mortal enemies?"

Bartles appraised her for a few moments and then looked at Hotch. "Exactly where did you find her?"

Kahlan huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You knew what he was, you knew how to attack me, you seem to know all the right questions to ask. . ." He swallowed. "Are you sure you're not a hunter?"

Kahlan sank back into her seat. "Shit!"

Hotch looked back and forth between the two and then looked at Rossi, and Hotch could tell Rossi didn't have a clue what they were referring to any more than he did. "Could one of you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

Sebastian eyed Kahlan for a few more moments and then turned to Hotch. "The biggest thing you need to be worried about is hunters. Their sole purpose in life is to eradicate monsters like us. If they get wind of you, they will hunt you down. It won't matter that you are a good man, that you have taken countless bad people off the streets, all they will see is the vampire and they will want to kill you."

Hotch studied him. "These hunters are human?"

"Yes."

"Then he doesn't need to worry. He could. . ." Rossi started.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. They are experts at killing creatures. They know all of our weakness and they know how to exploit them." He gestured to the others in the room. "And they will go through anyone to get to you."

Hotch wilted and dropped his head into his hands. "So I've put everyone in danger," he muttered as he shook his head.

Kahlan mentally sighed. _Of course you are more worried about us than you are yourself._ She shook her head and fixed the detective with a serious look. "How prevalent are these hunters? Are they truly a valid threat or is this just something else he needs to know about?"

Hotch looked at her. "It must be bad. You can see the worry on his face, Kahlan."

"And yet he has lived for almost seven hundred years. Either he hasn't run into them or if he has, he took care of it," she insisted as she held her chin up. "And if he can, than you, or we, can! They are only human after all."

Sebastian smiled as he studied her some more. "Somehow, I believe you could."

She half shrugged. "I have a few skills."

Rossi busted out laughing. "Now that's an understatement!"

Hotch studied his vampire mentor. "You have run into them."

Sebastian took a long drink of his tea as he sat back. "I have a few times over the years, and yes, I have dealt with them. To one as old as myself they aren't any more than a minor irritation, really. To one as young as yourself. . ." He sat his cup down and looked at them all. "Young ones seem to make more mistakes, draw attention to themselves, and that makes the hunters notice them. I have seen many young ones fall victim to them, but with the control you are already showing. . . Maybe you don't have to worry about them as much as I first thought. With everyone close to you knowing about it, they can help protect you, but you must be aware that they are out there."

Kahlan nodded. "Being aware of their surroundings is second nature to him and his team. No one will get to him," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bartles considered it a moment and then nodded. "I believe that." He took a deep breath and stood up. "I need a refill. Would anyone else like something? Coffee, tea?" he asked as he held up his cup.

Hotch stood up. "I'll help you," he offered.

Kahlan and Rossi shared a quick look knowing Hotch wanted to speak with Sebastian privately for a moment, so Rossi nodded. "I could use a coffee. Kiddo?"

"Please," she agreed with a smile.

Hotch gave her a small nod and followed Bartles out of the room. Once they were in the kitchen and safely out of ear shot of the others, Hotch looked at the man who had changed him but then looked at the floor.

"Something you want to know, Aaron?"

Hotch bit his lip as he looked back towards the den and the woman he'd left there. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and then looked at the vampire. "Can I. . . I mean. . . How. . ." He took shuddering breath and then shook his head. "Never mind."

"You want to change her," Sebastian offered lightly as he took three mugs out of a cabinet.

Hotch's eyes snapped to him. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

The man shrugged as he grabbed the pot full of coffee. "We are connected, Aaron," he stated plainly as he filled the mugs.

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "So you can't read Kahlan's or anyone's?"

Bartles laughed. "No. I'm not psychic. Every vampire is connected with those he changes, but it's not like you think." He turned to face him. "It's not like I can pick through your mind and know every little thought or anything. It's more like. . . I get a sense of what's bothering you."

Hotch studied him. "When you were the wolf?"

Bartles nodded. "I could tell you were worried about me hurting one of them, so I assured you I wouldn't."

Hotch took a deep breath. "And what I got in return was a feeling, too. I knew you wouldn't hurt them, yet I wasn't sure how I knew that."

Bartles nodded as he fixed his cup of tea. "The connection goes both ways."

Hotch nodded as he sighed.

Sebastian grabbed a tray. "But as per your question, you can't change anyone yet," he instructed as he put the mugs on the tray. "Normally, and I stress the normally, it takes about six months to a year for a vampire to mature enough to do it, but with you. . ." He shrugged. "You will probably be able to do it sooner."

Hotch stepped closer to him. "How will I know when I can and how do I actually do it?"

The detective gave him a small smile. "That conversation can wait. Is there anything else you want to ask here in private before we go back in there?"

Hotch's eyes darted around as his mind raced.

The older man pulled a card out of his back pocket. "You can call me any time, Aaron. I am at your disposal to answer any and all questions you may ever have. You don't need to figure this all out today."

Hotch looked at the card and then put it in his pocket as he nodded. "I really appreciate that, Sebastian, and I'm sorry I seem so needy. It's just. . ."

Sebastian laughed. "Needy?" He laughed even harder at Hotch's frown. "You are the exact opposite of needy, Aaron. You have needed me less than any other I have changed." He picked up the tray as he smiled. "I would never think to send one so young off by himself before, but you. . ." He locked eyes with him. "It's almost as if you were meant to be a vampire."

Hotch huffed. "I don't know about that." He shook his head. "It's like everyone has these high expectations and I just hope I can live up to them."

The older vampire nodded knowingly. "I think the only one you will ever have to worry about disappointing is yourself, Aaron."


	17. Chapter 17

**Story I – Chapter 17**

When Kahlan locked eyes with Hotch as he returned with Sebastian, she could tell he didn't get the answer he'd wanted to whatever question he'd asked and she mentally cringed. She knew it would take him some time to get used to being a vampire, but she hoped the meeting with the detective would relax him enough to be able to try and get comfortable, not make it worse.

Once Sebastian passed out the coffees and was seated again, she studied him. "May I ask you a personal question?"

He frowned as he studied her. "I guess."

She glanced at her husband for a second and then licked her lips as she turned back to the detective. "Why are you alone?"

Shock was evident on his face for just a second, but then he sighed. "I didn't used to be," he started and then smiled at some unknown memory. He looked at both of the Hotchners and then his smile grew. "I would never have believed in love at first sight until I saw Maria and she made this slow beating, vampiric heart almost jump out of my chest." He laughed. "She was a gorgeous, Mediterranean beauty, and I was scared to approach her so I followed her around for a few days." He ducked his head sheepishly. "I guess I would be considered a stalker in today's time, but I finally got up the courage to speak with her and then we became friends. Once I knew my feelings of affection were being reciprocated, I told her about my secret."

He paused and took a deep breath. "That was one of the scariest things I have ever done. She could have rejected me or anything, but she didn't, and we ended up falling in love. After a few years, I asked her for permission to marry her and change her and she agreed to both." His eyes unfocused for a moment and he wiped his face before he continued. "We ended up settling in northern Italy, and we lived many happy years together until the hunters came."

Hotch saw the man's hands tighten around the arms of the antique chair and when his fingernails dug into the wood, Hotch cringed and shared a look with his wife.

"I was in town buying a few things for the household, and when I got back. . ." He took a shuddering breath. "I found evidence that there were six of them, and they ambushed her in the house. They had beheaded her after catching her on fire. . ." he continued as his voice grew weaker and yet more angry. "There was nothing I could do except hunt them down and make them pay for taking the only thing that I had loved since I was human," he finished and one of the chairs arms snapped off in his hand.

He flinched, obviously not meaning to do it, and then cringed as he looked at his guests. "Sorry."

Kahlan wiped her face. "My God. . . That must have been. . . That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

Sebastian shrugged as he stood up and tried to piece the chair back together, but he couldn't so he threw the broken arm into the fireplace. "It was a long time ago, but I still miss her." He turned to Hotch. "Count yourself lucky you have someone to share all this with, and whatever else you do, protect her."

Hotch wasn't sure if he was referring to right then or once he changed her, but it didn't matter; he would always protect her. He stood up, squared his shoulders, and nodded. "I plan on it."

Kahlan got up and took her husband's hand. "We will protect each other."

Rossi huffed. "We will all protect each other, just like always!"

They all turned to him and smiled. "Just like always," Kahlan agreed.

After Kahlan gave Hotch a quick hug, they moved to sit back down. Hotch waited for his host to get himself relaxed again and then tried to change the subject. "Why do I hear their hearts beating?"

Sebastian gave him a little grin. "For the hunter to find his prey." Hotch cringed with that thought and sank into his seat a little more, and Sebastian laughed. "Don't worry, though, you will get used to it. Eventually you won't even notice the people you are around all the time; sort of like a ticking clock in a room. At first it's annoying as hell but after a while you can't even hear it."

"So is Maria the reason you haven't changed anyone in so many years?"

The vampire wilted a little and Hotch sat forward in his seat as he glanced at his wife.

Sebastian sighed. "No. Maria was over almost three hundred years ago. I haven't changed anyone in a while because the last man I changed turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life." He took a long drink of his tea and glanced at Hotch. "One must be very careful about whom he changes. Being a vampire isn't exactly easy and not everyone can handle it."

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sabastian sat his mug down and took a deep breath. "I was working for Scotland Yard in the late 1800's, and Chancellor Riggins was my partner. After a year and becoming rather good friends with him, I told him about my secret, and he begged me to change him. He said we would be an invincible team if we were both vampires, but I kept putting it off. I gave him excuse after excuse and he finally gave up on it, but he was upset. He accused me of not wanting to share in the glory." He huffed as he got up and went to stand before the fireplace.

"Glory?! There's nothing glorious about this life!" he exclaimed as he shook his head. "He had romanticized it in his mind, but he knew nothing!"

Hotch shared a look with Kahlan, but she was focused on Sebastian, so he looked at Rossi and Rossi shook his head. "But you changed him anyway?"

Sebastian turned to him and then cringed. "He was hurt, and he and I both knew he wasn't going to make it, and he begged me again." He shrugged. "I gave in and brought him over. I took him home and got him through the changing process and everything was fine to begin with."

Kahlan's brows furrowed. "What happened?"

He huffed and went back to his seat. "He became the monster that I had been. I tried everything to get him to fight it, to try and get him to see that it was wrong to feed off of people, but. . ."

"He enjoyed it," Hotch offered quietly.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, and I never would have thought he'd be like that."

"What happened to him?" Rossi asked.

"When I finally decided that he couldn't continue on as he was, he found out and left, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. It took me two months, but I finally found him and destroyed him," he told them as he focused on the floor at his feet. "And it broke my heart," he added quietly.

Kahlan took a deep breath. "That's such a shame."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. _He was probably born a psychopath._ After a deep breath he looked at Sabastian. "You can't blame yourself for what he did."

He smirked. "I should have seen it. Once I had time to really analyze it, I know I should have seen him for what he was beforehand." He shrugged. "After Maria, I enjoyed the thought of having someone to share the life with. . . I guess I didn't want to see it."

Kahlan shook her head as her heart ached for the man. "Being alone sucks."

Sebastian sighed and then slapped his thigh. "Look at me. This was supposed to be a chance for Aaron to learn a few things not me telling you all my sob stories," he insisted as he stood up. "Poor man is probably already regretting this," he joked as he put his mug down and stood up and motioned for Hotch to do the same.

"What?" Hotch asked, concern filling his eyes.

"You must learn how to compel," Sebastian offered with a grin.

Hotch shook his head as he held a hand up. "No I don't. I really don't think. . ."

Sebastian sighed. "You'll do it without meaning to if you don't learn how. You must learn what it feels like so you will know when you are doing it."

Hotch didn't like the idea of messing with someone's mind, but he definitely didn't want to do it accidently. He sighed. "Alright. How do I do it?"

Kahlan grinned as she sat forward in her seat. "Do it to me."

Hotch balked. "I will not!"

Sebastian laughed. "You have to do it to one of them."

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Why can't I do it to you?"

He huffed. "Because I'm too much older than you. You aren't strong enough to compel me."

Rossi shook his head as he stood up. "Do it to me, Aaron." Hotch looked at him and started shaking his head, and Rossi sighed. "It's fine. I trust you."

"What if I do it wrong? What if it messes you up or something?"

Sebastian put a supporting hand on Hotch's shoulder. "You can't hurt him mentally. Either it will work or it won't."

"I can hurt him physically, though, apparently," Hotch put in still not wanting to do it.

Bartles shrugged. "Sure you could if you compelled him to shoot himself or something like that, but the act of compelling cannot hurt in itself. It is what you compel them to do that can be harmful, but it can also be something as innocent as compelling them to sit down. It doesn't have to be something drastic."

Hotch ran a hand over his chin and looked at the man he loved as a father and Rossi nodded in encouragement. He sighed and then looked back at the vampire. "Alright. How do I do it?"

Sebastian smiled. "Lock eyes with him and you will feel it when you make the connection. Once you feel that, tell him what you want in a normal, calm voice, and he should listen."

"I don't need to be changed to do it?"

Bartles shook his head as he chuckled. "You are still a vampire even when you look human, Aaron."

Hotch nodded his understanding and moved a step closer to Rossi. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. After several seconds, he shook his head and looked at his mentor. "What is it supposed to feel like?"

Sebastian frowned and stepped closer to them. "I. . . it's hard to explain. . . you should just feel it, like a door opening mentally if you would."

Hotch huffed. "Maybe I can't do that just like the wolf thing."

"Could it be because he doesn't really want to?" Rossi asked as he eyed the younger man.

"Maybe. Try again," Sebastian instructed.

Hotch took a deep breath and locked eyes with Rossi again. They could all see the concentration on his face but after a few seconds he shook his head. "Nothing."

Kahlan stood up as she laughed, and they all looked at her. "You won't feel anything, Hun."

"What do you mean? He should feel it when he makes the connection," Sebastian insisted.

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't think so. Aaron's a supreme alpha and looks everyone in the eye. He probably makes that kind of connection with everyone he looks at without even realizing it." She gestured to Rossi. "Just tell him to do something without waiting for the feeling."

Hotch looked unsure, but turned to Rossi again. As soon as he locked eyes with him he told him to put his mug down, and Rossi did so without hesitating. The shock was evident on all of the men's faces and Kahlan giggled. "Knew it."

Hotch huffed at looked at Rossi. "What did that feel like?"

Rossi grinned as he looked at his discarded mug. "Like it was the most important thing I've ever had to do."

Sebastian smiled proudly. "Very well done, Aaron."

"That's my boy!" Rossi exclaimed with a giant grin.

Hotch shook his head as his cheeks heated in embarrassment, and they all laughed.

Sebastian sat back down and they did the same. "You will find a select few who can't be compelled, though, so don't be shocked if it one time it doesn't work."

"I don't plan on using it anyway, so I guess it wouldn't matter," Hotch told him.

"That might be best. As natural for you as it is, you could compel without meaning to and that could lead to problems," Sebastian warned.

"Meaning?" Rossi asked before Hotch could.

Sebastian winced. "He wouldn't want to compel one of his unsubs into giving a false confession."

Hotch cringed with that thought. "No. No I would not."

Kahlan frowned as she thought about it. "But that stubborn son of a bitch who won't break by normal means could be compelled to tell the truth at least."

Sebastian quickly hid a smile; he had apparently done something similar to that through the years.

Hotch shook his head at her and she tried to look innocent. "What? That's a good idea!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Hopefully I never have to worry about that."

She shrugged. "It's a good idea," she muttered under her breath again, and Rossi and Sebastian laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story I – Chapter 18**

Before anyone could say anything else, Hotch's head snapped to the right. Kahlan frowned as she followed his gaze, but she didn't see or hear anything. Sebastian smiled as he stood up. "It seems I have another guest."

Before any of them could figure out what he meant, a man suddenly appeared behind the chair Kahlan was sitting in. Hotch jumped up, eyes changed and fangs showing as he basically growled and moved into an alpha stance: chest out and arms back a little.

Kahlan turned and startled at the man behind her and Sebastian held up his hand. "It's alright, Aaron!" he insisted as Rossi stood up not knowing what to do.

"Aww, look at that. Bas has a new pet and he brought a snack," the new man offered as his eyes changed and they feasted up and down Kahlan as he moved in beside her.

In an instant, Hotch was nose to nose with the man. "Get away from my wife!" he insisted in nothing more than a sinister whisper.

The new man stepped back so quickly, Kahlan and Rossi didn't even see him move and he ducked his head as he focused on the floor and held his hands up in submission. "I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect! I didn't realize you were an elder!"

Hotch took a deep breath and allowed himself to change back to normal as he stepped back to be in front of his wife, but Kahlan looked at Sebastian. He was standing there, wide eyed and opened mouth, shocked into silence. After a few seconds, he shook his head and went to the new man. "Did he just compel you?!"

The new man nodded as he shrank away from Hotch even more but looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry! I was just joking!"

"What does he mean 'elder'?" Kahlan asked Sebastian who was still too shocked to think.

Sebastian ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath and gestured to the new arrival. "Aaron, Kahlan, David, this is William Drummond, another one of my offspring. Please, be seated. He meant no harm. He just thinks he's a comedian. Had he actually a semblance of manners, he would have called before showing up unannounced."

"It's Willie, by the way," the new man offered with a grin.

Hotch huffed and then pulled Kahlan's chair closer to his and basically forced her down into it and then took a seat himself and reached over and took her hand. She mentally smiled. Hotch in alpha-protective mode was always a little shocking, but a vampiric charged alpha was definitely a sight to see. _And not to mention sexy as hell!_

Sebastian gave Willie a look and he sat down in the last chair. He looked like nothing more than a teenager with his messed up blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and innocent looking smile.

Sabastian took another deep breath and sat back down and shook his head at Hotch. "You should not have been able to do that."

Hotch cringed and sank into his seat a little. "Then why could I?"

Willie looked back and forth between them as he frowned. "So he's not an elder?"

Rossi cleared his throat. "What is an elder?" he asked as he finally calmed down enough to also sit.

Sebastian shook his head again as he tried to figure out what was going on, but he turned to Rossi. "It's a vampire term. Anyone under a hundred years old is a young one, in between a hundred and three hundred is considered mature, between three hundred and six hundred years is considered an elder, and anyone over that, like myself, is considered an ancient."

"And these terms, these different levels, affect what they can and can't do to each other?" Kahlan asked as she started to understand.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. William is just over two hundred years old."

Willie looked at Hotch. "And how old are you?"

Hotch raised his chin. "If you're asking how long I have been a vampire, two days."

Willie's eyes went wide and he looked at Sebastian. "What's going on, Bas?"

Sabastian licked his lips. "I honestly don't know." He stood up and motioned for Hotch to do the same. Hotch complied and Sebastian looked him in the eyes. "Try to do it to me."

Hotch shook his head and looked away from him. "No."

Sebastian sighed. "Please, Aaron. We need to know if you can do it to anyone."

Hotch cringed and wouldn't look at him. "And if I can?"

Sabastian reached out and put a supportive hand on Hotch's arm. "I honestly don't know, Aaron, but I promise you I will talk to everyone I know and see if I can find out what it all means."

Hotch wilted as he looked at the other people in the room. "Everything with me has been messed up since this started. Something must be wrong with me!"

Kahlan cringed and got up and went to him. She put a hand on his chest and waited until he looked at her. "Stop!" He sighed and she gave him a small smile. "Just because they don't understand how you can do something doesn't mean it's not possible, Aaron. I don't understand how you can look at a scene and know how someone acted, but yet you do. Just because things are different with you doesn't make them wrong, it just makes them different. Don't assume something is wrong until there is a damn good reason proving otherwise."

He wilted a little and then nodded. "You're right."

She gave him a cocky grin. "Of course I am."

Willie laughed. "She is right. You being able to do things others can't isn't bad; it makes you stronger than others at your stage."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Would you please try it on me so we can see if it's just William or if it's everyone?"

Kahlan nodded and urged Hotch closer to the older vampire. "Go ahead, Hun. We need to know."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and then locked eyes with his mentor. "Sit down."

When Sebastian moved to his seat without a word, Willie gasped. "Scratch that last remark. You're powerful as shit!"

Sebastian shook his head and stood back up. "My God. I haven't had that done to me in. . . well, I can't even remember the last time."

"Dude, your wolf form must be huge!" Willie exclaimed as he smiled at Hotch.

Hotch huffed and then sat back down. "I can't even do that yet."

"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked Willie as she moved back to her seat.

"The wolf is a true representation of the vampire inside," Willie offered as he shrugged. "Bas's is taller and more muscular than mine." Kahlan's brows rose as she considered that, and Willie quickly sat up a little straighter. "But mines still pretty impressive," he quickly added with a grin, and Kahlan smiled.

Hotch snorted quietly and Kahlan kicked his foot as she shot him a look that said 'be nice', and Rossi covered a chuckle with a cough.

Sebastian eyed them all and shook his head as he took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the wall. "It is almost noon. You must need to get going."

Hotch nodded. "Yes. We need to get back to Quantico before someone starts to question why we aren't back yet," he told him as he stood up and Kahlan and Rossi also stood up.

Sebastian nodded as he stood up. "There is something we must do first," he started and then looked at Willie. "William, would you be so kind as to show Kahlan and David the grounds properly?"

Hotch's stare emerged. "What? Why?"

Sebastian held up his hand. "It's alright, Aaron. You and I need a private moment alone is all. It will only take a few minutes."

Kahlan squeezed her husband's hand. "It's fine, Aaron."

Hotch shot a look to Rossi and he nodded, telling Hotch he'd watch out for the young vampire even though he was pretty sure they didn't have anything to worry about. Hotch then shot a warning look to Willie, and he ducked his head a little. "I swear, they'll be fine! I don't even like the taste of human blood!"

"He's telling the truth, Aaron. They will be fine with him, I promise you," Sebastian urged.

Hotch nodded and then looked at his wife and pseudo-father. "I'll meet you at the SUV."

Kahlan gave his cheek a kiss and then motioned for Willie to lead the way and the young looking man smiled. "Come on. I'll show you the lake. It's wonderful with the trees in full fall color," he told them as he headed to the door, and Rossi chuckled at his youthful enthusiasm.

Hotch took a deep breath and then shook his head as the door shut behind them. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. "William and you are like brothers, Aaron. He would never do anything to hurt you or those around you." He motioned to another door and then started moving and Hotch followed. "Despite his true age, he really is like a big kid who lives to please. He wouldn't harm a fly. In fact, when I brought him over, he almost starved to death because he didn't even want to drink animal blood because he didn't want an animal to suffer for him," Sebastian explained as he moved through the house.

"Why did you change him?"

Sebastian turned and looked at him. "I found him half dead on the side of the road and I didn't think it fair to let one so young die like that. Once he was able to speak again, he told me a sickness had killed his whole family and he had left in search of help. He stayed with me for over fifty years and then I sent him off to learn about life and the world. He comes back to visit every few years, but I didn't expect him this early."

Hotch looked towards the nearest window and thought about two of the people he loved most on the other side of it. "Kahlan likes him, so he must be alright."

Sebastian smiled. "She seems like an excellent judge of character," he offered and then continued through the house. "Although you must to be, too, so. . ."

"He seems alright, I guess."

Sebastian smiled to himself knowing that Hotch hadn't just shown protectiveness but also jealousy when it came to his wife. He went down some stairs and took Hotch to a door set into a stone wall. "Here we are."

Hotch studied the man as he opened the door and then followed him in. The room was empty save for an old wooden table and three glass front wine bottle type coolers set into the far wall. "What's this?"

Sebastian moved to the first cooler. "With as strange as everything has been with you, I figured you better feed again before you leave."

Hotch shook his head. "But I don't feel hungry. There's no. . ."

"And what happens if it hits during the ride back home? Are you sure you can control yourself long enough to wait until you get there? And what about then? Do you have some blood at home waiting for you?"

Hotch wilted. "No." At least he didn't think Kahlan had done anything yet, but it wouldn't surprise him if she had.

"I would think you would rather be safe than sorry, correct?"

"Yes, but I. . ."

Sebastian sighed. "You are going to have to drink it sooner or later, Aaron. I would think it better if you did it now, in private, while you have the chance."

Hotch frowned. "In private?"

Sebastian winced. "You need to see how you will react, get the feel for it, if you would," he insisted as he opened the cooler and took out a small plastic bag.

Hotch took a step back knowing the bag was a bag of human blood like ones used in the medical field. "I don't need to drink that. I. . ."

Sebastian raised his brows. "Your wife seems to think you are."

Hotch sighed. "I know. I need to talk to her about that."

Sebastian chuckled. "Let me know how that goes. I get the impression she could be a very stubborn woman."

Hotch huffed. "You don't know the half of it."

Sebastian put the little bag of blood on the table and then took a small container out of the middle cooler and then retrieved another similar container out of the last one. Hotch frowned as he watched the detective sit the items on the table.

Sebastian smiled. "Then let's see what you think of them all," he offered as he gestured to them.

Hotch ran a hand down his face.

Sebastian bent and brought the chalice he had given Hotch when he first brought him there and set it on the table. He watched Hotch carefully as he ripped the bag of blood open and poured it into the goblet.

As soon as the smell of the blood hit Hotch, his nostrils flared as his fangs dropped and his eyes changed as his stomach ached. He moaned and took a step back.

Sebastian was behind him in an instant and put a supportive hand on his back. "Easy, Aaron. Don't fight it."

Hotch shook his head and tried to turn and leave the room, but Sebastian held him. "It's alri. . ."

"Let me go!" Hotch demanded and then threw the man into the nearest wall.

Hotch wasn't sure who was more shocked: him or the man lying on the floor. "Oh my God! I am so sorry, Sebastian," Hotch offered as he went to him and pulled him up.

Sebastian stared at him.

Hotch swallowed and ducked his head in shame. "I'm sorry!"

Sebastian shook his head and then smiled. "William was right. You are very powerful, Aaron."

Hotch looked at him with raised brows. "You're not mad?"

He put both hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Of course not. For a progeny of mine to be so powerful. . . what I am is proud, Aaron."

Hotch's cheeks heated and he pulled away from him. He had yet to turn back to normal and when he glanced at the blood on the table, his stomach ached. He turned back to the older man. "Why did it seem like I wasn't hungry but yet I want it so bad right now I'm aching for it?"

Sebastian stepped up to the table and grabbed the chalice as he studied the younger man. "Maybe it's because you can smell it. I really don't know, Aaron." He moved to him and offered the cup. "But it is clear you need it."

Hotch took a deep breath and his stomach tightened even more, but he looked passed the man to the table. "Are those animal blood?"

Sebastian nodded and moved back to the table. He put the metal cup down and picked up the closest container. "Here. Try the cow blood first, then," he offered as he peeled the lid off of it.

Hotch nodded and took the round container and took a drink. He cringed a little as he swallowed and then wiped his mouth.

Sebastian laughed. "Didn't like that one, huh?"

Hotch licked his lips and then shook his head. "Not really."

"Try the pig," he offered as he handed him the next container.

Hotch took a sip expecting it to taste just as bad, but when it didn't he tilted the container back up and took a big drink.

Sebastian reached for the container as he studied him. "That one better?"

Hotch nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Yes."

He smiled and reached for the cup. "Now try this one."

Hotch took a deep breath as his stomach growled with the smell of it. "It smells different."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. It is the one we are supposed to drink."

Hotch licked his lips as his mouth watered. _Just do it, Hotchner._ He reached out a hand, took the chalice, and raised it to his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Story I – Chapter 19**

Once the blood touched Hotch's tongue, he gasped, titled the cup up, and gulped it down. Sebastian watched him carefully and then smiled as he took the cup back. "You really liked that one, didn't you?"

Hotch's eyes slid shut as he wilted and nodded.

"You don't need to feel ashamed, Aaron. It's what the vampire wants."

Hotch took a deep breath and his hands balled into fists. He looked at the older vampire. "I can feel. . ." He stood up straighter and gasped. "I can feel something."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he watched him. Hotch had yet to change back into normal, but he smiled. "I told you, human blood makes a difference. What does it feel like?"

Hotch shut his eyes again and slowly inhaled through his nose. "Like I'm. . . Like I've been recharged." He frowned as he looked at Sebastian. "And yet I didn't feel run down or anything beforehand. I don't understand."

Sebastian watched as Hotch changed back into normal and then shrugged. "Maybe you just didn't realize you were hungry. I remember, in the beginning, that blood would make me change no matter what, but I wouldn't ache from the hunger unless I was actually hungry." He sighed. "I'm not sure when it comes to you, though."

"Will I always feel like this after drinking it?"

Sebastian watched a shiver run through the new vampire. "Probably. You feel even more powerful?"

Hotch took a deep breath and blew it out as he nodded. "Yes."

Sebastian ran a hand along his goatee as he studied the younger man. "I wonder. . ." he moved to stand in front of Hotch. "Try to push me."

Hotch balked. "What?"

Sebastian leaned forward a little obviously rooting himself in place. "Try to move me back."

Hotch shook his head. "No. I couldn't. . ."

"Please, Aaron. I want to know if you are powerful enough to do it." Hotch sighed and then moved and put his hands on the man's chest and pushed on him, but he didn't budge. Sebastian shook his head. "You aren't even trying."

"But I don't want to find out I'm even more messed up," Hotch tired as he started to let go of him.

Sebastian grabbed his hands and held him, though, and looked him in the eyes. "Push me!" he compelled him.

Hotch's eyes changed and his teeth clenched as he pushed with all he had. The cement beneath Sebastian's feet started to give way as Hotch pushed him back and before he stopped, there were two gouges about ten feet long in the floor and Sebastian's back was up against the wall. Hotch saw what he had done and he quickly changed back and took a step away from the man.

Sebastian smiled, though. "Well done, Aaron."

Hotch shook his head as he sighed. "Don't try to pretend this is a good thing, Sebastian. I can see it in your eyes. I scare you."

Sebastian moved to put the containers of animal blood back in their prospective coolers. "It does bother me, Aaron, but I'm not afraid of you. I am afraid of what it means and what others will think."

Hotch frowned as he studied him. "You really haven't ever heard of or run across anyone who didn't fit the norms, have you?"

Sebastian shook his head as he grabbed the chalice and motioned for Hotch to leave the room. "No, but I will discuss this with a few trusted friends."

Hotch went through the door and waited for Sebastian to take the lead. "You think other vampires will have a problem with me?"

Sebastian turned and locked eyes with him. "If you ever come across another, do not let them know how powerful you are. They could be jealous or see you as a threat. Keep your abilities just between us. Don't even point that out to your team or anyone else, except, of course, for your wife or David. You need someone to talk to."

Hotch searched his eyes and then nodded. "I understand."

Sebastian gave him a small smile and started back towards the stairs. "But keep track of your abilities. I will want a full report when I check up on you."

"Keep track?"

He turned again. "You will only get stronger with time, Aaron." He took a deep breath. "I can't even fathom what you will be like in a hundred years."

Hotch huffed. "Who's to say that will happen? Maybe I will be the opposite and get weaker or something."

Sebastian laughed. "I guess we won't know until it happens," he offered and then led Hotch to the kitchen, dropped the chalice off in the sink, and then went to the back door.

XXX

Rossi and Willie were busy having a chat a little further down the bank of the lake while Kahlan smiled as she watched two swans swimming close to each other.

"He was right. The lake is beautiful with all of the fall leaves around it," Hotch agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gasped and startled. "Damn it, Aaron!"

He bit back a chuckle. "Sorry."

"No you're not! You are enjoying every minute of payback for all of the times I snuck up on you."

His smile was so big that both dimples emerged. "Yep." He nestled his chin on her shoulder and then sighed.

She turned to him. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

She searched his eyes and knew he had found out something else, but she also knew he needed time to process it on his own before he'd want to talk so she turned back to the lake. "Then I guess we better get going."

He nodded.

"The swans are beautiful. I would love to spend some time here relaxing."

He smiled as he moved to stand beside her. "There's a beaver right over there chewing on a branch," he offered as he pointed it out further down the bank to the right.

Her eyes searched and then she smiled once she saw it. She giggled as they watched it pulled a branch back towards the water.

"And two squirrels up there playing," he explained as he pointed to a tree top not far to the left.

She looked and her smile grew as they watched the squirrels chittering and chasing one another.

"And there's a deer way over there in the clearing munching on the fallen apples," he added as he pointed off behind them.

She turned and then shook her head. "You can hear all that?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She shook her head in bewilderment. "That's amazing."

He smiled. "It is."

After a moment she turned to him and frowned. "It's wonderful out here, but what the hell is it going to be like back in the city or even the bullpen?"

He frowned as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about that."

She winced. She hadn't meant to give him something else to worry about. "It must not be too bad, though. Sebastian and Willie handle it, so you'll be able to."

Hotch's gazed traveled to the young looking vampire and his lip flared.

Kahlan smacked him on the chest. "Aaron!"

He turned to her. "He likes you; it's obvious."

Disgust filled her face. "He's just a baby! Damn. Make me feel like a pedophile or something."

He huffed. "That baby is old enough to be your great, great, great. . ."

"Shut up, Aaron! He looks like a baby. All I thought when I looked at him was whether or not Wyatt or Jack was going to look like him when they get a little older."

He grinned. "So am I the hottest vampire you know, then?"

She frowned as she pretended to think about it. "If Sebastian was just a little taller. . ."

"Kahlan!"

She giggled and she pulled him to her chest. "Don't worry, Hun. You are still the sexiest man on the face of this planet."

He shook his head, but his dimples emerged. "Come on. We better go," he offered as he grabbed her hand and started her back towards the house.

"I'll text the team and tell them we're on our way so they can get ready."

He nodded as Rossi and Willie moved to walked with them. Willie looked at Hotch. "Dave told me about how you were brought over, and I am sorry about what happened, but Sebastian is one of kindest men I have ever met. He will help you through all of this."

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"And I will, too. We're like family," he offered with a big grin.

Kahlan laughed. "And how many other family members does Aaron have?"

"There are four of us now. Michael's the oldest, then Jenny, me and now him." He laughed. "I'm sure once Sebastian lets him get comfortable with all this he will want to have a family meeting so Aaron can meet the others and their families."

Rossi laughed as he put an arm around Hotch's shoulder. "Your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger. . ."

Hotch pushed him away playfully. "Shut up, Dave."

"You don't like families?" Willie asked with a frown.

"No, not at all. It's just that Aaron comes from a very small family but when he married Kahlan it grew tremendously," Rossi tried to explain.

"You and your team were his family before he ever met me!" Kahlan insisted.

Rossi smiled. "Yes, yes we were."

Sebastian was waiting for them by the SUV and he looked at Kahlan. "Do I need to provide sustenance for Aaron to give you time to figure out how you are going to handle things?"

She grinned. "It's already taken care of. He has some already waiting at home."

Hotch's shook his head knowing she'd had Cam do something but he wasn't sure what and he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Sebastian smiled. "It's nice to know that someone will see to it that he gets what he needs."

"I always try to take care of my man," she offered lightly. He nodded and she moved in to hug him. "Thank you for saving him."

He pulled back and smiled again. "It was my pleasure."

She smiled and moved to give Willie a hug. "And it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you both again."

Willie's goofy smile made her chuckle and his cheeks heated. "Of course." He moved and opened the back door for her and she nodded her thanks.

Hotch rolled his eyes behind his back and Rossi chuckled and stuck out his hand to Sebastian. "Thank you for everything you've done for him."

Sebastian shook his hand and smiled. "You're welcome. Watch over him."

Rossi nodded. "I always do," he told him and then moved to the passenger seat.

Willie gave him a quick wave and then stuck out his hand to Hotch. "Welcome to the family."

Hotch shook it, but he fixed him with his stare. "Thank you."

Willie shot a look to Sebastian. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," he offered as he ducked his head.

Kahlan shook her head at her husband, but Hotch chose to ignore her.

Sebastian fixed Hotch with a serious look. "I will check on you in a week, but you can call me anytime, Aaron. Anytime you have a question, a concern, or you just need to talk, please call me."

Hotch nodded as he shook his hand. "You may regret that."

Sebastian laughed. "I doubt it." He turned to the others. "Have a safe journey," he offered and then he and Willie headed back towards the house.

Hotch got in and took a deep breath.

"If you need more time with him, Aaron, we can head back and figure out a cover story to give you a couple more days," Rossi offered as he studied him.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I need to see the kids."

Rossi pat his thigh and nodded knowingly. He wasn't sure if Hotch needed to see the kids because he had almost died a few days before or if he needed to see them to reassure himself of his role as a father and thus his own humanity, but it didn't matter; he was able to go home and that's what was important.

*Finally got the new story on the website. Pictures of the vampires are on it, if you want to go see what they look like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Story I – Chapter 20**

Once they were all settled on the jet, Chuck secretly took out his phone.

A few seconds later, Kahlan's head snapped up and looked around as familiar music started, and everyone joined her in trying to figure out where Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' was coming from, and several of them tried to muffle laughter and giggles, but Hotch's stare emerged as he looked at them.

"Charles!" Kahlan yelled once she figured out who it was.

He ducked his head as he chuckled. "Too soon?"

Hotch sighed as he shook his head and Chuck stopped the song but slid forward in his seat. "Just think of how awesome it will be when we're all changed and you all become the world's best BAU!"

Hotch frowned as he looked at him and the others. Some of them were smiling as they considered it, some of them had blank expressions so he couldn't figure out what they were thinking, and some of them were shaking their heads in complete disagreement.

"Now, just a minute, Chuck. No one has said anything about that happening," Kahlan offered as she watched her husband trying to sink into his seat even more, obviously not wanting to even discuss it.

"What? But that would be awesome! They'd be invincible!" Chuck argued as he frowned not understanding why someone wouldn't jump at the chance to be a vampire.

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't think they all want to leave the BAU so quickly."

"What? What do you mean?" Morgan asked her. He had been one to actually seem to consider Chuck's idea.

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to start this discussion without having talked with her husband about all of her thoughts, first, but she knew she had to put a stop to any fantasies any of them were having about it. "Well, think about it. Hotch won't age anymore. He has what, maybe five years before we have to worry about someone noticing. Sure, with hair dye and such we can probably make it where he can maybe last for ten, but eventually he will have to go ahead and retire before someone starts to suspect something isn't right." She took a deep breath to give them all time to swallow that. "And once that happens, if Hotch wants to keep working, which I don't know why he wouldn't, we'll have to relocate and change our identities, but he won't be able to stay with the FBI or any other agency for that matter because he's too well known in those circles." She looked around at all of them slowly. "There's a lot more to this then it just being cool. This will change everything eventually."

Morgan frowned apparently not liking the idea of all that.

"And what about families?" she continued. "You can't become a vampire and tell them, so that means leaving them, too, eventually. Are you willing to do that?" She sighed. "Hotch was changed and brought into this life because that was the only option available to keep him with us." She turned to her husband and gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I'm not even sure, had he the chance to analyze every detail of this new life, that he would have even chose it."

Hotch slid his fingertips across his forehead and then rested his head on them. He hadn't thought about all of that and it was just too much to process right then.

Rossi cleared his throat as he stood up. "This has been overwhelming for all of us, but imagine how Hotch feels. I say we table this until we've all had a little more time to get used to it and not to mention think about it rationally." His look told the team it would probably be better to discuss it when Hotch wasn't around, and they all nodded agreements.

Chuck ducked into his seat. "Sorry. I need to learn to shut up."

Rossi pat him on the shoulder and went towards the galley, and they all knew what he was getting.

"It's alright, Chuck. I know you're excited about all of this," Hotch offered as he sat up and looked at him.

Chuck gave him a little grin. "Yeah, but I need to curb my enthusiasm a little. I didn't mean to overstep any bounds."

"It's alright," Hotch assured him and then looked at everyone. "It's been a long couple of days. I think I'm going to go try and take a nap," he offered as he stood up and headed to his seat in the back.

Kahlan mentally sighed and let him leave. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping but thinking, but she also knew he needed it. She smiled at everyone else. "Cards?"

JJ chuckled and nudged Reid. "Get them out, Spence."

Rossi walked back through carrying two glasses and Kahlan gave him a nod of approval as he went passed them to Hotch. He handed him the glass and sat down. He didn't bother him with thoughts or questions; he just sat there and silently offered his support, and Hotch was glad for it.

XXX

After getting back to the bullpen and turning in the case files, the Hotchners headed home. Hotch took a deep breath as he turned down the street to the house. "We're not telling the kids about this now, are we?"

She reached over and took his hand. "No. We will not tell them until you are ready to do so, Hun."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Or until they figure out something is different."

She giggled. "There is that." She knew the kids weren't expecting anything to be amiss; the cover story had worked. She had told them before she left, that their father had been hurt, but didn't know enough to give them any details. Once she had figured out that her husband would be returning home with them, she had called them to say that he had been unconscious after a scuffle with an unsub but that he was going to be fine with some rest, and when Hotch had called them the previous night, they had finally relaxed.

"You'll just have to be careful around them," she offered as he pulled into the drive.

He nodded. "I know."

She giggled as he put the car in park. "Just try not to throw Joey into the ceiling when you pick her up."

He balked. "Kahlan!"

She giggled even harder and got out.

Hotch shook his head and got out and went to the trunk to get both of their bags. Kahlan waited for him on the sidewalk and they both looked towards the door as it opened and both dogs and three children came out.

Joey ran up to her father and Hotch put down the bags and caught her as she jumped into his arms. "Are you alright, Daddy?"

He smiled. "Yes, Angel, I'm fine."

Jack and Wyatt each gave him a hug around their sister and then grabbed a bag as they studied him and apparently found him to their liking and they all went into the house together. "Jack made pasta," Wyatt offered as Hotch shut and locked the door.

Kahlan smiled. "It smells amazing."

"You are hungry, right, Dad?" Jack asked quickly.

Hotch nodded as he sat Joey down. "Starving."

Brooke got up from the island. "It's about time you get home," she offered playfully as she pulled her aunt into a hug.

"Thanks for staying with them," Kahlan told her.

"What? You have a hot date?" Hotch asked Donna's youngest daughter with a grin.

She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. "Maybe."

They all laughed. "Table's set. You ready to eat now?" Wyatt asked his parents.

"Sure," Kahlan told him as she followed her husband into the kitchen.

He went to the fridge and opened it. "Who wants what to drink?" he asked.

Kahlan smiled to herself knowing he was checking the fridge for the blood she had said was already at home. She leaned in close to him. "Really, Aaron? You think I'd have it put in next to the kids' drinks?" she asked in a whisper.

He stood up and half shrugged as his cheeks heated a little, embarrassed at being caught.

"I want Kool-Aid, please," Joey hollered.

"I'll take a soda," Wyatt chirped in.

"I'll have the same," Jack offered as he came in and grabbed the big bowl of chicken pasta.

"Grab me a beer," Kahlan told him with a smile and grabbed the basket of bread off the stove and followed Jack to the dining room.

He sighed as he filled his arm with the orders. _So far, so good._

XXX

As Hotch pushed a piece of chicken onto his fork, he looked up and noticed Jack staring at him. He frowned. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Why?" Hotch asked him as he shot a look to Kahlan. _Really, already?_

"You seem quiet or worried or something," Jack explained.

"It was a tough case, guys. Give Dad a break," Kahlan offered as she pushed the basket of bread to Jack trying to get his attention off his father.

"He doesn't look tired," Joey offered with a grin.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm not tired. Poppi and your mother made me take it easy yesterday and today."

Wyatt grinned. "Do you want to throw the football around after dinner, then?"

Jack sat up excitedly with a massive grin at the suggestion.

Hotch chuckled. "Sure."

Both of the boys cheered as Kahlan shot him a concerned look, but Hotch gave her a wink and took another bite of his dinner.

Once dishes were properly installed in the dishwasher, Hotch and his boys went out back while Kahlan and Joey sat down to watch a show about baby animals. After about ten minutes, and Joey spending more time watching the Hotchner men out the door than watching the TV, she turned to her mother. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Kahlan, who had just taken a drink of her coffee, almost spit it out and ended up choking and sputtering on it.

Joey's Hotch stare emerged as she waited for her mother to be able to breathe normally again.

Kahlan wiped her mouth and looked into her daughter's eyes that were the match of her fathers. "Why do you think there is?"

She huffed. "You didn't deny it and you almost choked, that tells me there is something wrong."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked out the door as the males' laughter drifted in. After a moment, she turned back to her daughter. "There isn't anything wrong with him per say."

Joey's stare intensified. "Is he going to be alright?"

Kahlan nodded quickly. "Yes."

"He's not hurt?"

"No."

Joey took a deep breath. "He's not sick or something, is he?"

"No."

"Do I need to be worried about him?"

Kahlan reached out and tucked Joey's long brown hair behind her ear. "No, Pumpkin. He'll be fine."

Joey's eyes searched her mothers. "You want me to drop this, huh?"

Kahlan licked her lips and shrugged a little. "Dad just needs time is all."

Joey sighed and then finally nodded. "Ok," she agreed and then settled back into the couch to watch the show.

After several minutes, Kahlan's brows furrowed. "Why did you think he wasn't alright?" she asked really wanting to know because she'd thought Hotch was doing pretty well and she wasn't sure what gave it away.

Joey shrugged. "He seems different."

"How so?"

"He didn't quietly groan when he picked me up, he didn't look worn out like he usually does when he comes home, he ate way too much, and he's beating the boys at football."

Kahlan frowned as she turned to watch them through the door.

"He's faster and it's obvious that the only time the boys can catch him is when he lets them," Joey explained as if it was a simple matter.

Kahlan snorted, shook her head, and wrapped her arm around her daughter. "You are too much like your father."

Joey beamed with the compliment and giggled as Kahlan started tickling her.

Hotch opened the back door and found both of his girls laughing and Joey squirming around on the couch trying to get away from her mother's fingers. He laughed.

Kahlan turned and smiled at all three of her men. She mentally cringed, though, as she studied them. Wyatt and Jack were both red cheeked, winded, and sweating and Hotch was perfectly fine.

Joey nudged her mother and shot her a look that said she's noticed it, too. Kahlan mentally sighed and got up. "Hot cocoa?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt exclaimed as he peeled off his jacket.

"I'll get the marshmallows!" Joey yelled and took off for the kitchen.

Hotch chuckled as he watched her and then tossed the football to Jack. "Put that away."


	21. Chapter 21

**Story I – Chapter 21**

After relaxing with the kids for the rest of the evening, Hotch went up with Joey to read to her like he usually did when he was home. As he patiently waited for her to get her pajamas on and her teeth brushed, he browsed her bookshelf trying to figure out which book to read. Being slightly OCD like her mother, Joey had all of her books organized by genre and he sighed when his hand reached the horror section. He chuckled to himself when he saw Bram Stoker's 'Dracula', though. _I guess that will make explaining all of this to her a little easier when the time comes._

He shook his head and then smiled when he saw an old favorite on another shelf. His finger caught the top of the frayed binding of a faded purple, hard cover book and he pulled Ronal Dahl's 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' out. Jack had given it to his sister as soon as she started reading and Hotch's mind traveled back in time to a much younger Jack.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Joey shut the water off and open her bathroom door. She smiled up at him and then frowned. "You ok, Daddy?"

He chuckled and then showed her the book. "Yes, Angel. I was just thinking about when Jack and I read this."

She took the book and then smiled when she realized which one it was. "Jack used to read this to me."

He picked her up and carried her to her bed and sat her down beside her cat. "So you don't mind if I read from it tonight?"

She shook her head as she crawled under her covers and then grabbed Muffin and laid her on her chest.

Once she was settled, he sat down beside her and opened the book. _At least some things haven't changed yet._

XXX

Once Joey was asleep, Hotch made his way down stairs and told the boys goodnight and then made his way to the family room. He sighed as he flopped down onto the couch next to his wife, and she reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ok?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"I'm sorry I said those things on the jet. I didn't mean to throw all that on you like that."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I know you've been thinking about all of this more than I have."

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer. "I know this is a lot to deal with and there are a thousand other things that we need to think about and discuss, but I want you to keep one thing in the front of your mind."

He turned to her. "And what's that."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "That you don't have to face any of this alone, Aaron. I am with you every step of the way."

He smiled and leaned into her. "I know, and I love you for it."

After a few moments, he sat back up and then looked at her. "But you were wrong about one thing."

She frowned as she looked at him. "And what's that?"

He licked his lips and turned to her more directly and took her hands in his. "Had I been given the choice about all this before it happened and I knew everything it was going to entail, I still would have chosen it. I will do anything I have to in order to stay with you and the kids."

She smiled and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He pulled her to him and held her close. "I just hope you all don't come to hate me for everything this will put you all through."

She pulled back from him so quickly that his brows rose in shock and she shook her head in anger. "Hate you? We could never hate you, Aaron!" She sighed and tried to calm back down. "You are the one going through this, Hun, and we will support you in every way we can."

He shook his head. "But you were right. Eventually everything will change and because of me, you all will have to face those changes, too." She went to open her mouth to argue, but he scooted closer to her. "When it gets to the point of us having to move to protect my secret. . ." He shook his head again. "This house is the only home Joey has ever known, and she's going to have to leave it because of me. Everyone the kids are connected to. . . your family. . ." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it some more. "I'm so sorry."

She sighed as she shook her head slowly and then put a hand on his back. "Look at me, Aaron." He took a shuddering breath and she started rubbing circles on his back to try and get him to calm down. "Aaron?"

He sniffed, wiped his face, and then sat up and looked at her and her heart ached to see him so full of guilt.

She inhaled through her nose as she reached out and caught a stray tear as it fell down his cheek. "How long did I say I thought you had before we had to worry about that?"

His brows furrowed because he wasn't sure where she was going with that. "You said maybe ten years."

She nodded. "Maybe ten years if we're careful."

He nodded, but he still wasn't following her.

"And Joe will be done with school by then, correct?" He frowned even more but he nodded in agreement. "So who's to say we don't go somewhere where she can go to a really good college. Hell, we could even move overseas and she could go to Oxford or something." He relaxed a little as his eyes darted around as he considered her words. "And the boys will be starting their careers by then." She reached out and cupped his cheek and turned him to her. "You won't have to worry about disrupting their lives because they will be starting their own, Hun."

He smiled slightly. "You really have thought all of this through, huh?" She shrugged, but then he frowned again. "But what about you leaving your family, us having to leave everyone we know. That's not fair to make you. . ."

"How about we worry about the immediate future only for the time being so we can all get adjusted to this a little better?"

He sighed and then nodded slowly. "Alright."

She grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he looked at her. "I will do anything I need to do to stay with you, Aaron, just like you would do for me."

He searched her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

She quirked her mouth as she thought about it. "You'd be lost, just like I would be without you," she told him with a big grin.

He chuckled. "I love you."

She giggled and pulled him to her chest. "And I love you."

After a few moments, she pushed him away, stood up, and pulled on his arm. "Now come on. You need to know where your stuff is."

He frowned for a moment and then it hit him she was talking about his supply of blood. He mentally sighed and followed her out into the garage. He chuckled when she pointed to the little fridge set back in the corner. They only used the fridge a few times for big parties and he had actually forgotten about it. He shook his head. "Well, at least it's not in the house."

She sighed. "It was the only place to put it."

He nodded. "I know. I just hope no one ever opens it."

She sighed. "No one is going to open it, Aaron," she assured him and started back towards the kitchen door. "But we need to figure out what you are going to do about work."

"Work?"

She turned to him as he shut the garage door and locked it. "You are going to need to take some with you, Hun. You need to have it in case you get a case and have to leave."

He frowned; he hadn't thought about that either. "I guess I could borrow one of the boys' lunchboxes and put it in my go-bag until I figure out how to handle it."

She giggled as she imagined the prim and proper, suit wearing, SSA Hotchner carrying a soft-sided, bright colored, lunchbox, but she nodded. "That'll work." He shook his head and she giggled even more. "You could use Jack's old one with the dinosaurs on it."

He huffed. "Shut up, Kahlan."

She laughed and then went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes. "You know, you could take off a few days to give yourself some time to adjust."

He shook his head. "No. I need to work."

She searched his eyes and knew he needed to prove to himself that he still could, so she smiled. "Then we better get to bed."

XXX

The next morning, Hotch made his way in from the parking garage slowly and as the elevator door opened on his floor, his ears were assaulted. He cringed. He had thought that he was early enough that he would get there before too many people, but he could clearly hear several different people talking and doing things. He took a deep breath and proceeded to his office.

By the time the team had started to arrive, Hotch had figured out how to ignore most of what he heard, but then he heard a familiar heart beat approaching and he smiled as he waited for Rossi to show up at his door.

Rossi gave him a shocked look. "Expecting me?"

Hotch chuckled. "I heard you coming."

Rossi nodded as he made his way to this seat. "So, how did last night go?"

Hotch nodded. "Alright."

"And this morning?" he asked as he gestured to the bullpen.

Hotch took a deep breath and sat back. "I can't believe the amount of gossiping everyone does."

Rossi laughed. "Thank God Kitten can't hear as well as you."

Hotch nodded and then sighed.

"So are you ready for a case or hoping we don't get one?"

"I'm not sure."

Rossi nodded knowingly. He figured Hotch wanted to get a case to see how he would do but was also worried about how he would handle it. "You know you are going to be fine, Aaron."

Hotch shrugged. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Rossi sat forward and lowered his voice. "Are you prepared if we do?"

"Yes, Dave."

He smiled. "I figured, but I just wanted to make sure." He stood up. "I need some coffee. You need any?"

Hotch shook his head and grabbed another file off the stack in his in-box. "No thank you."

Rossi took a deep breath and then went the break room as he pulled out his phone. He had planned on talking to each of the team members individually but after hearing how Hotch could hear everything in the bullpen, he knew it was better to use other lines of communication so he sent a text to the team. 'This new development is off limits unless he brings it up first.' He chose his words carefully in case someone else accidently saw the text, but he knew the team would understand.

His eyes met with Reid's as soon as the message was sent. Reid frowned and then took out his phone and then nodded. Rossi's eyes found JJ and Mack next and they also agreed and Morgan and Garcia sent back their agreements as Rossi made his way to the coffee pot. _Now we just need a case that isn't too bad._

XXX

When nine o'clock rolled around, Hotch met everyone in the conference room. Dayton, Ohio wanted their help finding a serial rapist. Rossi smiled to himself. _Nice. No bloody crime scenes for Hotch to worry about._ After the presentation, Hotch stood up. "Wheels up in thirty," he issued and then left. He had seen all of the little glances his team kept sending his way. He knew they were worried about him, but he figured the best way to ease their fears was by doing what he knew best, being the Unit Chief.

Morgan stood up as they all watched him leave. "He seems fine."

"Well of course he does," Garcia offered with a smile.

Rossi nodded. "Yep."


	22. Chapter 22

**Story I – Chapter 22**

Hotch opened his go-bag and looked at the lunchbox that was lying beside his clothes and then sighed. When he had opened the little refrigerator at home, he had been surprised to find it stocked full of bags of human blood, but knowing the bags came from the medical field had made him feel a little about drinking it because he knew no one had been hurt per say to get them. _And Joey would probably hate me if she ever found out I drank animal blood._

He had also been surprised to find out that the sight of the bags didn't entice his hunger, either, because he was actually afraid it would. _I fed yesterday, so if I feed tomorrow, I should be fine._ He had taken three of the bags in the event that the case proved to be a difficult one, but he was suddenly worried about it staying cold enough. He had put ice and an icepack in with it at the house, but he knew that wouldn't stay cold the whole time. _I guess I can fill it with ice every night at the hotel. _He nodded to himself. _Yeah, that'll work._

He zipped his bag closed as he heard a heartbeat approaching and then moved to his desk.

He looked up when someone knocked on his door and Garcia gave him a smile. "Is there anything special you need me to do? I mean, besides the case stuff?"

He gave her a smile. "No, Garcia, but thank you for asking."

"You know I would do anything, all you have to do is ask."

With the way she'd stressed 'anything' Hotch knew what she was implying. "I know, and thank you."

"Well. . . Good luck," she offered and then turned to go.

"Penelope," he started and she turned back around. "Really, thank you."

She smiled warmly and then left as Rossi came to his door. Rossi looked after her for a moment and then back to Hotch as he narrowed his eyes. "Was she. . ."

"She's was just wishing me luck," Hotch told him quickly knowing Rossi had probably told the whole team to leave him alone about his new life for the time being.

Rossi smiled. "Then you ready?"

Hotch nodded and grabbed his bag. "Let's do this."

XXX

The beginning of the case went off without any problems as the whole team worked on victim interviews and building the profile at the police station. Everything went smoothly as if nothing had changed, and Hotch felt good as he made his way to his hotel room. When he opened his bag to get his pajamas out, though, he cringed. _Damn it!_ He pulled out his sweats and a t-shirt and they were soaked on one side; apparently Wyatt's lunchbox was not waterproof. He pulled the rest of his clothes out and every piece was wet in at least one spot. _Son of a bitch!_

He shook his head and started laying his clothes around the room hoping that what he was planning on wearing the next day would be dry by the morning at least. He sighed as he hung up his sweats in the bathroom; they had absorbed most of the water from the melted ice and he knew there was no way he was wearing those to bed. He huffed. _Won't be the first time I slept in my boxers._

He made his way back to his bag and then grabbed the lunchbox. A moment of panic hit him thinking that maybe the bags had leaked or been hurt by all of the tossing around his bag had suffered, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the bags intact. He grabbed the ice container off the hotel counter and headed to the ice machine. After filling it up, he headed back to his room and grabbed the trash bag out of the little bathroom trash can and put it in the lunchbox as a liner. He shook his head. _Only you, Hotchner. Only you._

XXX

Once he was done with his shower, he called his wife, and she busted out laughing when he told her about the leak. He shook his head. "It's not funny!"

"I told you to use Jack's dinosaur one."

"Shut up, Kahlan."

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'm going to find you something that will work better than a lunchbox."

"Something a little more grown up would be nice," he offered.

She giggled. "Pink with white polka dots?"

"Kahlan!"

She giggled again. "I bet Pen has something even more outlandish."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Alright, I'll be nice."

He took a deep breath.

She sighed and then got serious. "How are you going to handle tomorrow?"

He knew she was asking about him feeding. "I'm going to do it in the morning before I have to meet the team."

"That sounds good. So has everything been going alright?"

"Yes, Babe. You don't need to worry."

She huffed. "I'm allowed to worry. You are my husband."

He chuckled. "That's true, but maybe now you don't have to worry so much."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think that's going to happen, Hun."

He mentally sighed knowing it would take him proving that he could handle his new life before she truly relaxed. "Well, I better let you go so you can get to bed."

"Alright. I love you, Aaron. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Babe. I love you, too," he told her and ended the call.

He took one more look at the lunchbox, took a deep breath, and then crawled into bed and turned off the light. _You can do this, Hotchner._

XXX

The next morning he woke up a little earlier than normal and after he was finished with his morning routine including shaving and such, he made his way back into the room. He eyed the rest of his clothes which had dried and the lunchbox, and then quirked his brows. _I guess I better drink before I finish getting dressed. I'd hate to get any on me._ He went to the lunchbox and unzipped it and then sighed. _I don't even feel hungry._ He bit his lip. _I wonder if I could. . ._ He shook his head. _No. On a case is not the place to find out how long I can go. It's better to be safe than sorry._ He took out one bag of blood and then looked towards the sink and the wrapped plastic cups that were there.

He took a step towards them, but then stopped. _And then I'd have to get rid of it, too. _He sighed. _Shit! What am I even going to do with the bag?_ It wouldn't be very good for something like that to be found by housekeeping in any room, let alone a room rented by the FBI. He frowned and wished he had thought the whole thing through a little more thoroughly. _I guess I'll just have to put it back in the lunchbox and take them home with me. _He nodded. _Yeah, Kahlan will know how to get rid of them._

He looked at the bag and then tried to figure out how to open it. He cringed when he pictured ripping it open like Sebastian did and it spilling everywhere. He huffed and shook his head. _I'd like to see you explain that one to the authorities, Hotchner._ He frowned as he looked the bag over and then tried to open the bottom of it. There was a small tube like thing at the bottom with a twist-off cap, but once he got it off, he realized that something had to slide up into it to really open it and let the blood out. _They must shove the IV tube or something up in there. _He sighed and then sank down into the chair. _And yet you had it all figured out. You're an idiot, Hotchner._ He looked to his briefcase lying on the top of the dresser and wondered if a pencil would work. _But will that contaminate it. . . Would that even matter?_ He shook his head again and then ran a hand down his face. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he frowned as he looked at his watch. _The team shouldn't even be up, yet._

He hid the bag under the towel he'd used and then went to the door, but once he got close to it, he could tell who was on the other side, and he smiled as he opened it and saw Rossi on the other side of it. "Morning, Dave. What are you doing up so early?"

Rossi quickly took him in in nothing but his pants and the rest of his clothes scattered about his room and then frowned. "Exactly what are you doing?"

Hotch's brows furrowed and then Rossi gestured to all of his clothes and Hotch shook his head. "Don't ask," he uttered and then went back to the chair and flopped down into it.

Rossi shut the door and then joined him at the little table. "Everything alright?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then wilted. He didn't want admit to having such a hard time with something that should have been so simple, but he knew he had to. "You got a knife on you? I left mine at home."

"A knife? What do you need a knife for?"

Hotch sighed and then pulled the bag of blood out and threw it to the older man. "Cause I don't know how to open it."

Rossi caught the bag and then chuckled.

"It's not funny, Dave. I'm trying to convince myself that I can live this life and yet I can't even get over the first hurdle alone."

Rossi laid the bag on the table and reached over and gave Hotch's shoulder a fatherly squeeze. "But you're not alone, Aaron. Maybe if you stop trying to convince yourself that you have to do it all by yourself, you'd have an easier time."

Hotch studied him and then nodded. "You're right."

Rossi gave his back a pat and then nodded. "Of course I am."

Hotch sat up fully and then looked at him. "So do you have a knife or scissors on you or in your room?"

Rossi smiled. "You don't need that."

Hotch frowned. "Then how am I supposed to open it?"

Rossi licked his lips and bit back the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Just bite it. What the hell do you think you have fangs for?"

Hotch's face scrunched up in disgust as he imagined doing that, but after a few seconds his brows rose as he considered it. "I guess that would ensure I don't get any anywhere else that could lead to evidence or something."

Rossi smiled as he nodded. "Yep, but if that ever happens, Aaron, you know we could clean it up to where there was never a trace. We've all learned a thing or two on this job."

Hotch nodded as he thought about it and then smiled. "That's true."

Rossi chuckled and looked at him. "Did you want me to stay?"

Hotch shook his head quickly. "No. I got it."

Rossi appraised him and then stood up. He knew that chances were that he would eventually see Hotch feed, but he figured Hotch had to get comfortable doing it before he would ever let anyone else see him, so he pat him on the back again. "Then I will see you down at breakfast."

Hotch nodded and gave him a grin. "Thanks, Dave." He watched Rossi shut the door behind him and then picked up the bag of blood. He took a deep breath. _Just do it, Hotchner._ He shut his eyes and made himself change and after another deep breath he put the bag into his mouth and bit down on it. The plastic didn't stand a chance against the sharpness of his fangs and as soon as the blood hit his tongue, he gasped.

He felt himself trembling as he drank it down and the sounds of the plastic collapsing in on itself made Hotch think of Joey drinking a juice pouch and he squeezed it to be able to get it out of it faster. Once he's sucked it dry, he looked at it as he stood up and took a deep breath. He dropped it onto the table and his hands balled into fists and a shudder ran through him as his eyes slid shut.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and he had changed back. As much as he hated the thought of drinking blood, he smiled at the way it made him feel. He grabbed the crinkled up bag, stuffed it back into the lunchbox, and then zipped it up after making sure the little trash bag was twisted at the top, and then closed his go-bag so no one would see it. After another shudder ran through him, he grabbed his shirt and tie and proceeded to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

XXX

He walked into the room where the hotel was serving breakfast and Morgan looked him up and down. "Damn, Hotch. You look like you're ready to take on the world even more so than normal, Man."

Hotch gave him a cocky grin. "I feel like I could take on the world," he offered as he joined them at the table.

JJ smiled and shoved a coffee and a muffin to him as she leaned in close to him. "And eating that will make people think you are."

He huffed and then shook his head, but grabbed the coffee and took a drink. He wasn't about to tell her he was full because he didn't want to have to explain why.


	23. Chapter 23

**Story I – Chapter 23**

After completing the profile, they had the unsub narrowed down a little after lunch, and after Garcia did her job, they had two addresses to raid. Hotch split the team up with him, Rossi, and Mack going to the man's house and Morgan, JJ, and Reid going to the man's workplace. After pulling up on the side of the street and several local police officers joining them, Hotch took Rossi and headed to the front door as he sent Mack to the back with a couple officers.

Once Mack signaled she was ready, Hotch kicked the door open. He made it a point to not use all of his strength because with as powerful as he was feeling, he felt as if he could kick the whole side of the house over. As soon as he took a step over the threshold, though, his steps faltered and he fell into the wall.

"Hotch?" Rossi asked in a whisper as Hotch straighten himself back.

Hotch shook his head and headed further into the house. "I'm fine," he uttered as he readied his gun again.

The look of confusion on Hotch's face told Rossi he didn't know what was wrong, but that scared Rossi even more. _What the hell?_

Hotch's normally quick and precise movements slowed with each room they searched, and Rossi could have sworn Hotch's skin was turning a greenish gray. He was about ready to say the hell with the unsub and force Hotch to tell him what was wrong, but they finally cleared the whole house, and Hotch turned on his heel and went out the door without a word.

Rossi shot a look to Mack and she nodded knowing he wanted her to start checking things out in the house while he went to see about their Unit Chief. He found him standing on the porch, leaning over with his hands on his thighs, and taking long, deep breaths. "Damn, Aaron, what the hell happened?"

Hotch took another breath as he raised his hand and tried to wave him off. When he finally stood up, he shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt like I was getting weak." He ran a hand down his face. "But I feel fine now. I'm not sure what it was."

"You're sure you're ok?" Rossi asked as he studied him.

He nodded. "Yes."

Rossi leaned even closer. "Did you drink it all?" he asked in a whisper. It wouldn't have surprised him if Hotch had tried to ration himself.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, so I should be fine."

Rossi inhaled deeply as he studied him some more, but he did look a lot better than he had a few minutes before, so he squeezed his shoulder. "Then let's get in there and find something that we can use on this son of a bitch."

Hotch ran a hand down his face, took another deep breath, and then nodded as he gestured to the door. "Let's go," he offered and followed the older man.

As soon as he stepped through the door again, though, he gasped.

Rossi turned and saw Hotch stumbling back out the door. "Hotch!" he yelled as he ran to him.

"It's the house," Hotch got out as he sucked in air.

Rossi's faced showed his confusion as he looked him over and then looked back at the house. "The house?"

Hotch stood back up fully. "It hit as soon as stepped inside again. There's something in that house."

"And you're ok again now that you're out of it?"

Hotch nodded.

Rossi frowned as he looked back at the house. He had no idea what could or could not affect vampires so he wasn't sure what he could do to help him. "You think it's like a reaction or something?" He hadn't seen a bunch of religious artifacts lying around or anything, but he had to wonder if them just being in a home could affect him. _Maybe the house has been blessed or something._

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know, but I felt like something hit me and then it was draining me more the longer I was in there."

Rossi ran his hand over his goatee. "Then stay out here and find out if Morgan and them found him or anything. Mack and I can profile the house. Are you sure you're alright out here?"

Hotch licked his lips and nodded. "I'm fine."

Rossi shook his head at him. "You said you were fine in the house."

"No, seriously, I feel normal again. . . or. . . well, you know what I mean," Hotch insisted.

"Alright. Stay out here and we'll hurry," he told him and went back inside to help their youngest team member.

Hotch took a deep breath as he stared at the house. _What the hell is in there?_ He licked his lips again and then took a step towards the house. _I have to know for sure._ He held his breath as he went through the doorway but he quickly backed up as he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, again. He shook his head and took out his phone as he moved even further away from the door.

XXX

Luckily Morgan and them did find their unsub, and Reid and JJ had gotten his confession out of him before dinner. Hotch decided that the team would split up to go tell their three victims that the man had been caught, and he and Mack drove over to the first victim's home. He eyed the house warily as he walked up the sidewalk, but he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ms. Steckelberg pulled the door open just a crack to see who it was, but she gave the agents a small smile as she held the door open all the way. "Please come in," she offered as she gestured to her family room.

Hotch licked his lips and stepped in expecting the worst, but after another step, he quietly sighed in relief and followed the woman to the couch. "We wanted to tell you that your attacker has been caught and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Mack watched him closely, but he seemed alright, so she shrugged mentally and sat down to help explain what had happened, who the man was, and what else would happen since the man was in custody.

XXX

Once the team met back up, Rossi pulled Mack aside and asked her how the final meeting went, but she assured him that Hotch had been fine the whole time. Rossi's brows furrowed as he followed her to the conference room. _Hmmm. . . Maybe it was just something in that guy's house. _He mentally shook his head as he looked at Hotch. _ I guess we'll never know, but we don't have to worry about it because he will never have to go in that house again._

XXX

After wrapping everything up, the team voted to head home instead of going out for dinner and spending another night in Ohio, and Hotch agreed after not having that easy of a time on his first case. He would never admit it, but all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed, have his wife curl up beside him, and reassure him that he was going to be alright. _This is way more complicated than I thought it would be!_

XXX

By the time he got home, Joey was already sound asleep. He kissed her cheek and whispered 'goodnight' to her and then went down to tell the boys. Jack studied him. "You alright, Dad?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was just a long day."

Jack nodded and gave him a hug. "Maybe if you don't get a case tomorrow we can go to Pisano's for dinner."

Hotch smiled. "That sounds fun." He leaned down and kissed him on top of the head. "Goodnight, Buddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. Goodnight. Love you."

Hotch gave him another smile. "I love you, too."

After telling Wyatt goodnight, Hotch went up to find Kahlan waiting at the top of the steps. He frowned. "What?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let me show you what I've done," she urged as she pulled him to his den.

He frowned even more when she stopped outside the door and motioned him into it. He took a deep breath and went in and looked around, but he had no idea what she was doing. He turned to her. "Maybe I'm really tired, but I don't understand."

She giggled and went to his file cabinet. "I had to move some files, but. . ." she started and then pulled the middle drawer open.

His brows rose as he stepped closer and then looked at her and his face showed his shock. "Is that a cooling drawer?"

She giggled again as she nodded. "Just like ones people have installed in their kitchens." She pat the bags of blood she had moved in there and then shut it. "You can keep it locked, but even if you don't, you know one will ever go in here, so you never have to worry about anyone finding it."

Hotch looked the file cabinet over and chuckled when he couldn't tell anything had been done to it. He went to her and put his hands on her waist as he shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

She shrugged. "The little fridge in the garage just wasn't practical."

"It doesn't bother you to have it in the house?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, Aaron, just as much as it bothers me for you to be in the house."

He ducked his head sheepishly. He should have known better than to even ask. "Sorry."

She shook her head again. "And no one will ever wonder why you are going in here unlike you always going into the garage before you leave for a case. You can do whatever you need to in the privacy of your most private space."

"Thank you."

She smiled as she pulled away from him and went out the door.

He turned back to the file cabinet and opened he drawer again and smiled. _This is cool as shit._

He flinched back when something was shoved in front of his face, and he stepped back, turned, and his brows furrowed as Kahlan held out something to him. She smiled. "Here, take it and imprint the lock."

He looked at the object and smiled once he saw that it was like a small gun safe and had a handprint lock on the outside of it. "Why did you get me another safe?"

A sly smile came to her face. "It's not a safe."

He frowned but put his fingers in the right spots and then the thing beeped to let him know the lock was set. Then he pulled his hand away and put it back. When a green light flashed a few seconds later, the top of it popped open. There was nothing in it and his face showed his confusion.

She sighed and went to the drawer and took out a bag of blood and then put it in the box and shut it. "It's made out of ultra-lightweight Polypropylene so it can't be crushed by conventional means, it's waterproof, it can hold five bags without a problem, it looks professional, and it locks."

His smile revealed both of his dimples as he locked eyes with her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She giggled. "A couple times today, but it's still nice to hear."

He sat the box down on his desk and then pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you."

After a few seconds he released her and then opened the box and put the bag of blood back in the drawer. He didn't bother locking it because he knew the kids never went in his den unless they were told to and they would never even consider opening his file cabinet. "I love it, and I'm not complaining, but I don't think a lot of ice will fit in there with the bags."

She smiled again. "It doesn't have to stay cold."

He frowned. "It doesn't?"

She giggled and turned back to a bag at her feet. She bent down and came back up with several smaller, thinner versions of the box in her hands. "No. I called Sebastian and asked him about it after hearing about your little leak. He told me that it didn't matter and even told me how some warm it up."

Hotch cringed with that thought, and she giggled again. "He said that he only keeps his in the cooler because that's the way he prefers it, but the boxes are insulated so if you put it in there cold, it will stay cold, and you can put ice in it at the hotel at night if you want them to stay cold even longer." She handed him one of the smaller boxes. "But, if it doesn't stay completely cold, you can still drink it and it won't hurt you."

He took the box and imprinted that lock. "So why do I need all of these?"

"Just in case," she started and handed him the boxes one at a time so he could set the lock.

"In case of what? If a case takes that long, I'm sure you could bring me more or have some shipped or something," he suggested thinking his go-bag would be full if he tried to put all of the boxes in it and that didn't include his clothes.

She shook her head. "No, these are not for your go-bag." His eyes showed his confusion, so she went to him and placed a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. "One for your car, one for mine, one for Dave's bag, and since Reid carries his messenger bag everywhere with him, I asked if he would carry one in there for you."

Hotch shook his head as he backed up. "No. He doesn't need to carry that around. What I take with me will be plenty. . ."

She sighed and gave him her best 'mom' look. "Aaron, you keep your go-bag at the hotel, right?" He nodded and she smiled. "So if something were to happen and you needed blood right away, you'd have to go all the way there to get it. If Reid is carrying some then you'll be covered. It's safer that way."

He shook his head some more. "If I feed regularly, I won't need someone else to carry it."

"And what if something happens?" He was about to argue nothing would happen, so she stepped closer to him. "Sebastian said if you got really hurt, drinking blood would heal you faster." His eyes darted around as he considered that. "It's lightweight, small, Spencer won't even notice it's there, but it will be available should you ever need it."

He sighed and the disappointed look in his eyes made her heart ache. He licked his lips. "I know he would carry it. Hell, they all would because I know they love me, but I don't want them to. Can you understand that? That I need to do this, to be responsible for myself?"

His eyes were begging her to understand, and she wilted. "Then can you promise me that you will put it in whatever vehicle you are driving each and every case. I hope you never have to worry about it, that nothing ever happens, but I will feel better if I know that it is available to you should the need arise."

He nodded and pulled her back to him because he could understand the logic behind her concerns. "Deal."

She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. "Can Dave still carry one? You know, have an extra if you ever get stuck someplace."

He smiled. "Yes, Dave can carry one in his go-bag."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back and smiled because while he hated her worrying about him, in a small way, he loved it because that proved how much she loved him.

After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled up at him. "See? You'll be fine."

He smiled. "With you helping me, I will be." He bit his lip. "But I brought the empty bag back because I didn't want to leave it in the hotel trash. How should I get rid of it?"

Her brows and mouth quirked as she thought about it and then she shrugged. "I don't know, but don't worry, I'll figure something out."

He smiled and pulled her back to him. "I know, because you always do."


	24. Chapter 24

**Story I – Chapter 24**

With his new 'lunchbox' in tow, Hotch headed to the BAU the next morning hoping to get another case so he could prove to himself that he could handle it without any more problems. _If Sebastian has been doing this for God knows how long, I can do it, too!_

He got his wish as San Antonio called and asked for help catching a killer who had already struck two times. Rossi winced as he looked at the crime scene photos as Garcia displayed them; the bodies of one man and one woman were brutally mutilated and blood was everywhere. All eyes turned to Hotch, but he was focused on the tablet in his hands as it displayed the victims' information.

"And so far San Antonio hasn't found any connections between the victims," Garcia continued.

"But they aren't you, Baby Girl," Morgan quickly put in with a smile.

"Exact-a-mundo, My Statuesque Sculpture of Chocolate Love, and I will start my searching as soon as you all are airborne."

"With only two days between kills, the unsub doesn't have a long cooling off period," Mack offered.

Hotch nodded. "And with one day already passed since the last kill, there is liable to be another killing tomorrow. Wheels up in thirty," he ordered as he stood up and grabbed his stuff.

They all started to gather their things, but they were doing it so slowly that Rossi knew they were waiting for Hotch to leave the room. As soon as he was out of the doorway, Rossi held up his hand. "He'll be fine."

Morgan took a deep breath as he nodded. "We know, but we just need to make sure we enter the scenes alone."

"Some of us can run interference if needed," JJ offered.

Rossi smiled as he started for the door. _Everything will be fine._

XXX

Rossi joined Hotch in the back of the jet as soon as they were done with the case briefing. Hotch closed the window on the tablet as soon as he saw Rossi approaching, but Rossi saw that he was staring at the crime scene photos. He sat down and pat Hotch's thigh. "Maybe you should feed before we land just to make sure you're not bothered by all of the blood."

Hotch took a deep breath and shook his head. "No. I fed yesterday and Sebastian actually told Kahlan that since I am drinking human blood that I can go to every three days, that I can go longer on it than on animal."

Rossi's brows rose as he considered it. "But he even said that the sight and smell of blood could bother you even when you're not hungry, and those scenes are pretty bad."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, but if they're going to bother me no matter what, then it won't matter if I feed or not. I have to see how I'll react, Dave. I have to know how this is going to affect me."

Rossi studied him and knew that Hotch was worried about proving to himself that he would be able to continue doing his job as good as he always has. "Alright. You won't have to face it alone. We'll be right there to help if needed."

Hotch nodded again and smiled. "I know, and I really appreciate that, but I just hope I can do it without any major problems."

Rossi leaned his shoulder into the younger man's. "Knowing you, you'll be fine."

Hotch took a deep breath but his look told Rossi that he wasn't so sure.

Rossi gave him a smile and then leaned in close again. "Do the pictures bother you at all?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, it's not the sight of the blood I'm worried about."

Rossi nodded knowingly and gave him a big smile. "You got this."

Hotch couldn't help it, he smiled, too. "I better."

XXX

Once they landed, Hotch and Reid went to the station to set up, Rossi and Mack went to check out the scenes, and Morgan and JJ went to the coroner's. After about an hour, they all met at the station and started building the profile, and Garcia had worked her magic and found a connection between the victims; they had both been regular patrons of the same coffee shop every Thursday night.

"Could they have been dating or something?" Mack asked the team.

"If they were, none of their friends or families knew about it," JJ told her.

"They could have been meeting without actually being in a relationship," Reid offered.

"We should go interview the workers. They could tell us what our victims were doing," Rossi suggested.

"Yes, and I want to check out the local area. Maybe our victims were drawn to something else beside the coffee shop," Hotch told them as he stood up.

"You want us all to go?" Morgan asked as he stood up.

"Yes. We can cover more ground if we all go," Hotch instructed.

XXX

As JJ and Reid interviewed the coffee shop employees, Hotch and the rest of the team walked around the outside trying to find a place their victims may have also frequented. Hotch gestured to a massive church down the street, "There may be support groups or something that meet there."

"Garcia didn't find anything to suggest that they belonged to any groups," Mack put in as she looked the church over.

"Most of those groups are anonymous, so she wouldn't have found anything," Morgan told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's true," she agreed as her cheeks heated.

"You two should go check it out," Hotch offered.

"You don't want to?" Mack asked him obviously shocked he was leaving it to them since he was standing right there.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I can't g. . ."

"Come on," Rossi cut in as he grabbed their youngest member's arm and started her down the street.

"Shit, Hotch, I'm. . ." she uttered as she looked back at him and then winced.

Rossi turned her back around and led her down the street. "Just let it go, Jamie."

Once they were entering the church, Mack pulled him to a stop and looked at him with the most serious look he'd ever seen on her young face and he frowned. "What?"

She sighed. "It doesn't bother you?"

"What?" he asked not knowing what she was referring to.

"You're Catholic."

"And?" he drew out wondering why she was bringing that up; they were in a Methodist church.

"He's eternally damned. That doesn't bother you?"

He took a deep breath and moved them into the corner more. "Yes, I was raised as a strict Catholic, but through the years, I have grown to form my own opinions about things."

She shook her head. "He doesn't have a soul. That means he can't go to heaven. That means he's eternally damned."

He licked his lips and gave her a discerning look. "So you can see people's souls now, can you?"

She frowned. "Well, no, but. . ."

"The stories also say he can turn into a bat, but he can't. Who's to say if he actually has a soul or not?"

Her brows furrowed as she considered that.

"And I'd like to think that God does his judging on a person's actions not on what happened to them that's beyond their control. Hotch is still a good man no matter what has befallen him."

"But he can't go into a church. That has to mean something," she tried. "If he can't even go into a church how is he going to get into heaven?"

He sighed deeply. He really wasn't one to argue religious beliefs because he knew that most of the time arguments like that usually lead to hurt feelings and ruffled feathers; but he was starting to understand why she was the first one to start shaking her head in disagreement when Chuck had brought up all of them being changed while they were on the jet. "Look, Jamie, no one really knows what happens to someone when they die. Yes, I want to believe that there's a heaven and I will get the chance to live out eternity with all my loved ones, but we don't know for sure. I all can tell you is what I believe, but you will have to come to your own conclusions."

She nodded, and he took a deep breath. "Firstly: unless one of two very specific things happens to him, he's not going to have to worry about it because he can't die. Secondly: I can't allow myself to think of him going anywhere else because if anyone deserves to go to heaven, it's him. With what he's been through in life, he deserves to finally find peace, so I believe that he will go there. Thirdly: even if this new life is a blemish on his soul, or cosmic record, or however you want to think about it, I know he has done enough good in this world to last several life times. He would have to live longer than Sabastian to ever tip those scales against himself, so he has nothing to worry about."

Her eyes darted around as she thought about it, and then after a few seconds, she gave him a small smile. "I hope you're right."

He shrugged. "I understand that it's too ingrained in you to not believe the way you do, but please, please, Jamie, don't ever tell Hotch what you just told me."

She was immediately offended. "I would never!"

He nodded. "Alright, so, then, can we go check this place out?"

She sighed. "Yes, but. . ."

"What?"

"If the subject ever comes up again about him changing us. . ."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started her into the church proper. "I'll make sure he knows that you are against it, but I will try and think of another reason behind that decision."

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Dave."

XXX

They didn't find anything in the church and the coffee shop only confirmed that both people had been there many times, but no one working ever remembered seeing the two people together. Hotch sighed as he walked down the street with Rossi. "There has to be something. . ."

Morgan came running up to them and smiled. "I think I got it." Hotch looked at him expecting him to continue and he gestured down the street in the opposite direction of the church. "Thursday night is dollar night at the theater. They play old movies, so either our victims are lonely, they don't have anything better to do, or they are really into movies."

"If that's the connection, then our unsub has seen them there," JJ offered as they all started for the rundown theater.

"Or he works there," Hotch offered.

Morgan took out his phone. "I'll get Mama on it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Story I – Chapter 25**

Morgan pushed open the glass door at the old theater's entrance and the whole team filed in to the surprise of the young woman working behind the counter. She swallowed as she studied them and then glanced at her watch. "Next movie doesn't start for another forty-five minutes or so."

Hotch took out his badge as he and JJ approached her. "We're not here to see a movie. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner of the FBI and this is SSA Jareau and the rest of my team. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

She nodded quickly and they could all tell her interest was piqued, so JJ took out pictures of their two victims. "Have you ever seen either one of these people before?"

The girl smiled as soon as she glanced at the pictures, and JJ slid them closer to her. She nodded as she pointed to the man's picture first. "Jeremy comes in here all the time," she started and her cheeks got a little rosy. "I've been trying to get his number for the last three weeks."

"And the woman?" Hotch asked as the rest of the team started looking around the huge lobby.

"I don't know her name, but she comes in all the time, too. She's really quiet. Where Jeremy jokes and laughs all the time."

"Do you all have any sort of security cameras or anything?" Morgan asked from across the room.

She winced and then shook her head. "No. We don't get a lot of business. No reason for anyone to ever do anything here. I don't know how Rusty even makes enough to pay me, to be honest."

"Rusty?" Rossi asked as he joined Hotch at the counter.

"Oh sorry. Mr. Widmyer is the owner. Everyone calls him Rusty cause of his red hair."

Rossi shared a look with Hotch; red hairs had been found at both scenes.

"Is Mr. Widmyer here?" Hotch asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Just me and Billy. Mr. Widmyer is always here in the mornings. He cleans the place up and such to get it ready for the night. I can give you his number, if you want."

"That would be great," JJ told her with a polite smile.

"May we look around?" Rossi asked her trying to be as charming as he could. If one of the employees gave them permission, whatever they found would be able to be used against the unsub if needed.

Morgan shoved Reid closer to the counter; the young woman had been stealing glances at the young profiler, so Morgan thought Reid could distract her a little. Reid's eyes were filled with confusion, but Morgan gave the young woman a smile. "Dr. Reid, here, would love to get that information from you."

The woman's smile brightened her whole face and she ran a nervous hand through her hair and then looked at Rossi. "You guys can go anywhere you want."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you," he offered and turned away from the counter as Rossi pushed Reid even closer.

"Take your time," the woman added and then leaned down on the counter.

Rossi pat Morgan on the back as Mack shook her head at him and they all left Reid to fend for himself.

Once they were far enough away, Hotch stopped and they all gathered around him closely. Morgan took out his phone when it vibrated. "You're on speaker, Mama."

"Old Towne Theater is owned by a Mr. James Widmyer and it has been in his family for over four generations. The only employees are Debra Hall and Mr. Widmyer's son, William, AKA Billy," she started to explain.

"Do you have pictures of both Widmyer men?" JJ asked.

"Of course. I have sent them. . . now."

Morgan brought up the message and then showed the whole team the pictures. Both young and old Widmyers had red hair.

"Gather everything you can on both father and son, please, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Faster than a Ha. . . ahh. . . Sky Rocket," she corrected quickly and then ended the call, and JJ and Mack both shared smiled.

Hotch looked at his team. "Let's split up and see if there's anything here." The place was huge so it would take them a little time to get through it.

Morgan put his arms around both of the girls and led them to the right, so Hotch and Rossi went to the left. Rossi glanced at him. "Billy didn't look big enough to be able to deal out the damage our victims suffered."

Hotch nodded. "And yet, Mr. Widmyer looked a little too old to be the one to do it."

Rossi nodded. "You thinking a father/son duo?"

Hotch half shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time we saw that."

Rossi nodded as he opened a door marked 'Utility' and then closed it after finding it empty except for a mop bucket. The next door led to the actual theater and Rossi smirked with only seeing four people in the whole place. As he and Hotch made their way up a set of stairs, he shook his head. "I can see why Debra doesn't think they actually make enough money to cover her pay."

"That's probably why the place is so run down."

Rossi huffed and followed Hotch to the theater control room. The movie was playing, but there wasn't anyone in there. The agents shared a look and then went further down the hall.

After going through that floor and the next one up, Hotch and Rossi went back down in search of the rest of the team. They found them back in the lobby with Reid. After a look from JJ, Hotch knew they hadn't found anything either. He frowned. "Exactly where is Billy?" he asked Debra who was still flirting with Reid.

"He's probably in the sub-basement. That place gives me the creeps. I won't even go down the stairs."

"Sub-basement?" Morgan quickly asked. "You mean one below the other basement?"

She nodded. "Yes. The stairs are in the back of the broiler room."

Morgan shot a look to Hotch and Hotch knew that they hadn't been down there. He took a deep breath. "Well, let's go see if maybe Billy has any information on the two patrons."

Debra snorted. "I think Billy has a crush on the woman, but I don't think he cares for Jeremy, too much."

"Why is that?" Rossi asked her as Reid tried to disappear behind the rest of the group.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what happened, but apparently Jeremy had a run in with Rusty a little while back."

"I see," Rossi offered and then looked at Hotch.

Hotch motioned for Morgan to lead the way and the whole team followed him. Once they were away from the lobby, again, Morgan grinned at Reid. "You didn't do anything to go against your vows to Amy, did you?"

"Shut up," Reid replied as his cheeks heated.

Morgan laughed and shook his head as he led them down to the basement. When they got to the broiler room, he gestured to the big, cluttered, musty room. "I don't see any stairs."

Hotch moved further into the room. "She said they were in the back."

They all dispersed to search the room even closer. "Here," Mack called from behind a massive tank, and they all went to her. As soon as she turned the handle and pulled the old steel door open, she turned her head away and groaned as the horrible smell of mold and mildew wafted into the room.

Hotch gasped and turned into the corner as his hand flew to the side of his face.

"Hotch?" Rossi yelled and went to him.

He was hunched over a little and holding his breath, and after a few seconds he shook his head. "Just give me a second."

"What is it?" JJ asked as she put a supportive hand on his back. "Does the smell of mold bother you?"

He shook his head as he still shielded his face from them. "Not mildew, blood, and a lot of it."

They all shared looks and pulled their pistols as Rossi cringed because he knew Hotch had changed without meaning to and that was why he was shielding his face from them. "Go! I got. . ." Rossi started.

"No!" Hotch yelled quietly as he stood up and took a deep breath; he was back to normal. "I'm ok." He pulled his pistol. "Let's go," he issued and led the way.

In spite of what was happening, Rossi smiled as he quickly moved in behind Hotch and they all went down into the dark as they took out their flashlights. No one spoke as they quietly followed Hotch through a massive open room to a hallway on the other side. "Which way?" Rossi asked in a whisper as he looked at his Unit Chief.

Hotch's brow furrowed as he looked both ways and then started to the right, and he cringed as the smell of blood became even stronger. When he felt a hand on his back, though, he nodded to let Rossi know he was still alright, but he had to swallow the saliva that was flooding his mouth. _Get a grip, Hotchner! Don't let it win! _After a few more steps, he felt his control getting stronger. _You are not hungry!_

After a few more steps, he stopped so suddenly, that Rossi ran into his back. They all looked at him as he held up two fingers and pointed to a door about eight feet from them. They all nodded their understanding knowing he was telling them there were two people in there. He toggled off his flashlight and moved closer to the door and they followed.

Rossi grabbed the handle and pulled as Morgan moved closer and rushed in with Hotch, and everyone else quickly shadowed them. They were greeted by a very disturbing scene. In front of them, hanging from hooks in the ceiling, were three bodies suspended by the wrists. All three of them were naked, mutilated, and had been dead for varied amounts of time as each had a different level of decomposition. To the right were several tables and one of them held another body but it looked fresh. To the left was another body on the floor, but it was fully clothed.

Hotch held his breath as he froze mid step, but Morgan ran to the person on the floor because he couldn't tell if that person was alive or dead. JJ helped him roll the body over, and the man moaned. Mack pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance, but she huffed. "No service down here. I have to go back up."

"Reid, go with her!" Rossi ordered. They had no idea where their unsub was and he didn't want to take any chances.

As Reid and Mack ran back out of the door, Rossi put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. Hotch swallowed and then nodded. "I'm fine," he insisted and moved to the table. He could clearly hear two extra heart beats in the room, so he thought the woman must still be alive, too. When he checked for a pulse, though, it was clear she wasn't.

Before he could turn to say something, JJ yelled, "FBI! Freeze!"

Hotch spun and saw a young man standing in the doorway and JJ pointing her pistol at him. His already pale face turned even paler when he saw the agents in the room and a massive knife type weapon fell from his hand and clattered on the concrete floor. When his eyes darted to the left, Morgan rushed and stopped him before he even had a chance to run for it.

Hotch swallowed and his brows furrowed as he looked around the room. When the young man had shown up, his heart beat had added another one.

"What?" Rossi asked him as Morgan cuffed the young man and told him his rights.

"There is someone else here," Hotch insisted in a low whisper.

Rossi studied him and then turned to check out the room a little more closely. It was a big room and there was a lot of stuff in it, so another victim could easily be hidden. He moved to the left as Hotch moved to the right.

Hotch bent and looked under the table with the dead woman on it and then moved to check under the others.

"Let my son go!"

Hotch turned and his breath caught in his chest. Mr. Widmyer had an arm around Rossi's neck and a pistol pointed at his head. Rossi's eyes begged Hotch to forgive him as Morgan and JJ spun and pointed their pistols at the man.

"Let my son go and drop the guns, or he dies!" Rusty demanded as he cocked the pistol.

Hotch couldn't even think as a surge of anger plowed through him like a lightning strike and before anyone could blink, Mr. Widmyer flew against the wall behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Story I – Chapter 26**

Rossi stumbled as the pistol that was threatening to snuff the life out of him mere milliseconds before flew across the room; the handcuffed Billy Widmyer, who was still standing in the doorway, screamed in terror; JJ gasped and her hand flew to her mouth; and Morgan's eyes flew open as his jaw dropped. Hotch didn't see any of it, though, because his back was to them, and he was standing over the fallen man as he sucked in air heavily through clenched teeth as his hands fisted and unfisted.

Rossi licked his lips and stepped up to the man he loved as a son. "Hotch?" he asked quietly as he placed a hand on his back.

Hotch turned suddenly and Rossi flinched back. Hotch was in full vampire mode and the anger on his face truly made him look like a death dealing monster.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked again.

Hearing his real name struck a chord in him and Hotch shook his head and he finally realized what he had done. Horror stricken, he looked around at the other people in the room. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" he yelled and was gone.

Morgan caught Billy as he fell into the room obviously shoved aside by Hotch as he fled and he had screamed again. Morgan ran a hand over his head as shared a look with Rossi. Rossi snorted and moved to Mr. Widmyer and bent down and checked for a pulse. The man had hit the wall with enough force that Rossi wasn't sure if he'd be alive or not, but Rossi sighed in relief and nodded to Morgan and JJ as Widmyer moaned, so Rossi took out his cuffs and quickly cuffed him before he came to completely.

JJ went up to Rossi. "Go to Hotch. I got him."

Rossi nodded, squeezed her shoulder, and went in search of the Unit Chief. He ran into Mack and Reid as they were coming down the stairs from the main level. "Did you all see Hotch?"

Mack frowned as she shook her head. "No, what happened?"

Rossi sighed. "I'll explain later. Have Morgan take the Widmyers to separate rooms and don't let them talk to each other or let any EMTs or anyone talk to them."

"Alright," Reid told him. "Garcia has also contacted the locals to let them know what's going on, should I have her stop them?"

Rossi thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "No. We'll deal with it," he told them and moved passed them. He had an idea where Hotch was.

He was right, of course, and he found Hotch on the roof looking out over the city. As he took in Hotch's normally perfect posture drooping slightly, his heart ached, and he walked up beside him. "You ok?"

Hotch shook his head. "I can't believe. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron," Rossi started.

Hotch turned to him. "No it's not! This is only my second case and I blew it!"

Rossi sighed. "You haven't blown anything, Aaron. You just need to get down there and take care of this."

Hotch's brows shot upwards. "Take care of it?! Sebastian said the most important thing was keeping this a secret and I just showed it to two unsubs!"

"Well, technically, only one saw it because the other was knocked unconscious, but you have the ability to make them forget. You need to do that now, before anyone else shows up. You can fix this."

Hotch shook his head. "But it shouldn't need fixing!"

"Aaron. . ."

"Two cases, Dave! Two cases and I haven't been able to get through either one without problems!"

"Damn, Aaron, cut yourself some slack! You have handled this better than anyone could, but you're not perfect and it will take some getting used to!"

Hotch's eyes slid shut as he turn away from him. "I don't think I'll be able to do this, Dave," he admitted weakly.

Rossi squeezed his shoulder. "Let's talk about this, Aaron. We can analyze what happened exactly so you can figure out how to stop it again if it bothers you that badly, but you really need to go down and take care of Billy before anyone else gets here."

He looked at him. "And what am I supposed to do to him?"

Rossi held out his hands and then shrugged. "I don't know. Tell him he saw you sneak up behind his dad and knock him out or something simple like that, or you could tell him he fainted and didn't see anything. If the dad wants to know what happened, we can tell him Reid snuck in behind him."

Hotch eyes darted around as he considered it and then they both looked toward the street as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Whatever you are going to do, you need to do it now."

Hotch sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

Rossi shoved him towards the door. "Go! Don't wait for me!"

Hotch nodded and was gone.

Rossi sighed and shook his head as he made his way back inside. _If that man doesn't let up on himself I'm going to ground him!_

XXX

After compelling Billy into thinking he hadn't seen anything except an FBI agent knock his father out, the rest of the night went by without any more problems. It was so late by the time they cleared the scene and processed their unsubs, though, that Hotch had to put a stop to anything else and they went to the hotel.

As they all lumbered out of the SUVs and grabbed their bags, Hotch cleared his throat. "I need to say. . ."

"Shut up, Hotch," JJ started and Hotch looked at her with shock filled eyes. She shook her head. "You're going to apologize, aren't you?"

Hotch licked his lips. "Yes. What I di. . ."

"You saved one of us!" JJ cut him off again and then ran a hand down her face and took a deep breath. "If you didn't have the abilities that you have now, Dave could be dead. Don't you dare apologize for loving us and protecting us. You did what none of us could!"

The rest of the team quickly nodded and murmured their agreements, but Hotch sighed. "But I. . ."

"Your new abilities led to us capturing the unsubs and saving a victim that we didn't even know was out there, Man!" Morgan insisted.

"And even though there was a little hiccough, you handled it and everything is fine," Mack put in.

"And, not to mention, you also led us to four other bodies so those families will now have the closure they may not have received otherwise," Reid offered.

Hotch looked at all of them slowly and then focused on JJ and Morgan. "You can't tell me that it didn't bother you to see that. I saw your faces."

JJ sighed, step to him, and squeezed his arm. "What you saw was shock and disbelief, not horror or disgust. It surprised us, but I'm sorry, Hotch, we're not used to you being so fast that we can't see you move." She gave him a small smile. "You'll have to give us a little more time to adjust."

Morgan moved and put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. "Yeah, Man. We may have been shocked but we're glad you did it. I saw Widmyer's eyes." He glanced at Rossi for a second and then locked eyes with Hotch. "He was going to pull that trigger, I'm sure of it."

They could all tell that Morgan was being completely serious, and Rossi sighed. "It's late. I say we get our sorry asses to bed."

Hotch looked at all of them again and then nodded as he gestured to the hotel entrance. "Let's go."

They all walked silently to their rooms, told each other goodnight, and then went in seeking showers or baths and a bed. Rossi, though, hung back with Hotch at Hotch's door and Hotch sighed. It was obvious Rossi was not going to let him go to bed without discussing what happened further, so Hotch opened the door and motioned for the older man to go in first. As soon as Hotch had shut the door, Rossi turned to him. "It's not what you did, or how the team's handling it that's bothering you so much, so what is?"

Hotch dropped his bag to the floor and sank into one of the chairs. "It's how it happened."

Rossi took a deep breath and sat down across from him. "I'm sorry Widmyer got the jump on me. I was looking around those bookshelves and he was suddenly behind me." He sighed. "I didn't know he was there until I felt him put his arm around my neck."

Hotch shook his head. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just. . ." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it.

Rossi moved his chair closer and put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. "It's what?" he led quietly as his hand rubbed up and down the man's back to try and get him to relax a little.

Hotch took a deep breath, sat back up, and looked him in the eyes. "I lost control."

Rossi frowned. "What do you mean? You didn't want to save me?"

Hotch shook his head. "No. Of course I wanted to save you, but. . ." He got up as he sighed and took a couple steps away from the table. "I didn't do it," he confessed weakly and turned back to him. "The vampire did."

Rossi smiled. "Well, thank him for me."

Hotch shook his head. "It's not funny, Dave. When I saw Widmyer cock that pistol, everything. . . kind of blurred and I didn't even know what I was doing!" He snorted. "And I didn't become aware again until you called my name." He shook his head. "It took complete control of me!"

Rossi studied him and sighed deeply. He knew Hotch would think losing control was a thousand times worse than what he actually did or the fact that anyone saw anything. He licked his lips. "And why do you think that happened?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know." He turned away from him again and shook his head slowly. "I felt this. . ." His hands flung out in exasperation. "This horrible anger and I lost it." He turned back to the man he loved as a father. "It's like it fuels my worst emotion."

Rossi studied him, tisked, and then shook his head. "You're looking at this all the wrong way, Aaron."

Hotch frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Rossi pat the table. "Sit."

Hotch frowned even more, but he sat.

Rossi shook his head at him again. "It's not using your worst emotion, Aaron. It was using your best."

Hotch's face scrunched up in disgust. "Anger is not. . ."

Rossi put a hand on his cheek to silence him. "Do you love me, Aaron?"

Hotch's face went blank with shock and he locked eyes with the older man. "You know I love you like a father, Dave. I love you a thousand times more than I ever did him."

Rossi smiled and nodded. "And you would do anything for me including saving my life if you could."

Hotch's eyes dampened as he nodded again. "Of course."

Rossi took his hand away and leaned back in the chair with a big grin on his face. "It wasn't anger that fueled the vampire in you to go against Widmyer, Aaron. It was love, and the vampire took over because he knew he could save me when you couldn't."

Hotch's eyes darted around as he considered it.

"You heard Morgan; Widmyer was committed to killing me. Maybe your vampire instincts are so strong that you could tell that and you reacted without thinking because the vampire knew you had to act fast."

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck. "But I was so mad. . . even when I became aware." His cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I wanted to kill that son of a bitch even then."

Rossi chuckled. "He tried to kill me, Aaron. There's nothing wrong with you feeling that way, but you didn't act on those feelings." He took Hotch's face in fatherly hands and locked eyes with him. "You are not a killer, Aaron, and being a vampire hasn't turned you into one, it has just enhanced an already great man."

Hotch searched his eyes as his own watered. "You really think so?"

Rossi nodded as he smiled. "I do!" he pulled Hotch's face closer as he stood up and kissed him on the top of the head. "Thank you for saving me."

Hotch stood up and pulled him into a hug. "It's just a small payment for everything you've done for me."

Rossi squeezed him and then sat back down and smiled. "Cause I may be an old man, but I'm not ready to leave this world just yet."

Hotch chuckled as he wiped his face. "You better not. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Story I – Chapter 27**

Rossi stayed about another thirty minutes with Hotch to make sure he was truly alright, and then Hotch had spent about another thirty minutes mulling over what Rossi had said and had come to the conclusion that since he had saved Rossi, that losing control for that reason wasn't all that bad. After talking to Kahlan, though, she'd convinced him that he hadn't lost control, that he'd let the vampire take over because someone he loved was in danger. He really liked thinking about it like that, and that let him finally find a little peace and go to sleep.

After breakfast, the BAU team went to interview their unsubs. It turned out that Mr. Widmyer had been killing people for over ten years, and about four months before, Billy Widmyer had caught him in the subbasement one time and instead of reporting it to the police and trying to get help for his father, he'd joined him. They had killed one person a month, but after Karen Wadley had turned him down for date, he had attacked and killed her on his own. Finding how much he liked his father not telling him what to do; he had set out and killed Jeremey Hill on his own, too.

Mr. Widmyer was livid once he found out and started screaming and yelling at his son saying that they never would have been caught if he hadn't had gone off on his own. Rossi and JJ shared a look because he was right. If Billy hadn't left the bodies where they had been found, the authorities would have never known the Widmyers were serial killers and God only knew how long they would have kept that up.

When the BAU finally got the case wrapped up, they headed home a little after lunch. They all got their case files done on the jet, and Hotch took just enough time to sign off on them and turned them in before he left the BAU. He was in a hurry to get home because it was Jack's birthday. The Hotchner's had planned a family get together that weekend, but being able to get home on the actual day was important to Hotch.

After letting Jack pick what he wanted for dinner, they all headed out to their favorite pizza parlor. Hotch's mood had started out a little reserved, but by the time dinner had arrived and a few games were played he was getting in a better mood.

Jack watched his father from across the room as Hotch played a game of pool with Wyatt. When Kahlan came back to the booth from playing a video game with Joey, Jack gave her a sidelong look. "What's going on with Dad?"

Kahlan licked her lips as she turned to watch the game. "What do you mean?"

Jack appraised her in true Hotchner fashion and then huffed. "It's obvious he's having some problems at work and that never happens, and it's more than a tough case, so what's going on?"

She had noticed Wyatt eyeing Hotch with concern earlier, too. She took a deep breath. "He's going through a few things, but there isn't anything for you to be worried about."

His eyes searched hers. "Are you sure? Cause Dad seems almost disappointed with himself or something."

She sighed. "Yeah. He's being hard on himself, but when doesn't he?"

Jack studied his father for a few more moments. "But he's alright?"

She put her arm around him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "He's going to be fine."

He turned and locked eyes with her. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

She smiled. "Just keep doing what you already are. Showing him how much you love him and spending time with him is exactly what he needed tonight."

Jack took a deep breath through his nose. "You're going to have to tell us sooner or later."

She smiled. "Yep, but I think Dad just needs a little more time."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll drop it for now."

She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jack."

He smiled and went to Joey as she called for him. Kahlan shook her head. _I have to get him comfortable enough with it before he will want to tell them._ She sighed. _Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. . ._ Her breath caught in her throat as Hotch's head turned and his eyes locked with hers and she mentally winced. She had forgotten how excellent his hearing had become and knew he had heard them talking. She quickly gave him a small smile and shrugged. He shook his head and then lined up his next shot.

Once they were done eating and playing, Hotch brought a cannoli to the table with a lit candle stuck in the top of it; it was the closest thing the restaurant had to cake. Jack's cheeks heated as his family sang him 'Happy Birthday,' and once they finished he gave his father a long look before blowing out the candle. Hotch shared a look with his wife and she smiled; it was obvious Jack's wish had been something about his dad.

Joey reached in and swiped some of the cream filling with her finger. "It's not fair. Jack gets dessert and we don't."

Hotch shook his head at her. "It's his birthday."

She huffed. "But that didn't stop you from scarfing down the other one at the counter. We all know Pisano's sells them in pairs."

Hotch's cheeks heated as he sank into his seat a little more. "No one was supposed to see that," he offered and everyone laughed.

XXX

Once they got the kids in bed, Kahlan met him at the top of the stairs and motioned for him to follow her to his den. She grabbed his lunchbox out of his go-bag. "I got something to handle the empty bags," she told him as she handed him the box and then left the room.

He took the box and followed her. "Already?"

She nodded as she went to the garage. Once she was in there, she went to the far corner and looked back at him.

His brows furrowed as he studied the corner. "You put in new cabinets?"

She smiled. "Yep," she offered as opened the corner one. "They had to be made out of heat resistant material."

He frowned at the steel cabinet that was revealed within the regular looking one.

She giggled and pulled on a little handle of a tilt out a tray. She held out her hand, so he opened the box and gave her the crinkled up bag that had held the blood. She put it in the tray, shut it, pulled down a steel shield, and then she pushed a red button and stepped back.

His eyes got wide as the soft humming of a blower started. "You got me an incinerator?"

She shrugged. "It's vented out through the roof but it's so small no one should notice the exhaust, and it's the latest design so the emissions are filtered and such, so it's very environmentally friendly."

He shook his head as he smiled. "That's pretty damn cool."

She giggled her evil giggle. "And a perfect way to get rid of evidence."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "It's disturbing that you would even say it like that."

She giggled again and when a green light flashed, she raised the shield and pulled the tray open. There weren't even any ashes in it.

He huffed. "Do I even want to know where you got that?"

She giggled as she shut it and the cabinet. "Probably not," she offered as she headed back into the house.

He took one more look at the cabinet that didn't look like anything more than a garage storage cabinet and then shook his head. _She can be really scary sometimes._ He ran a hand over the back of his neck. _And here I thought she'd just find someplace to dispose of them like at a hospital or something. _He shook his head again and went into the house.

When Kahlan came out of her den a few minutes later, she found Hotch standing in front of the shelves that held all of the family's pictures. She placed a loving hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. He huffed as he put a picture of the kids back into its spot. "They all know, don't they?"

"They know something's not right, but they don't know what of course."

He looked at her. "I guess I need to tell them so they stop worrying, huh?"

"I think I have alleviated their worry for now. Why don't we plan on maybe telling them this weekend? We could go up to Dave's cabin after Jack's party and tell them up there," she suggested with a smile.

Hotch inhaled deeply as he thought about it. "Some place safe so I can demonstrate, huh?"

She shrugged. "You know they're going to want to see it."

He nodded slowly. "You're right."

"Or we can wait even longer if you need to."

He shook his head. "No. They need to be told. God only knows what conclusions they're coming up with. It will be better for them to know the truth."

She reached up and started kneading his shoulder. "That's true. Maybe then you could relax a little more around them, too."

He looked at her. "I've been relaxed."

She huffed and pushed on him. "Yeah? Then why are your muscles so tight that I can flip a coin off of them?" she asked as her fingers worked their way down the muscles beside his spine.

He looked at her with eyes filled with confusion as he stretched his back out. "They don't feel tight to me."

She drew her hand back as she cringed. "Oh sorry. I hadn't noticed that."

He reached back and felt the muscles she had been touching and he frowned; they were rock hard as if he was flexing them.

She started for the stairs. "I guess you'll never need another massage from me," she offered.

He frowned even more because he could hear the disappointment in her voice, so he quickly followed her and pulled her to a stop. "Just because I don't need it doesn't mean it didn't feel good," he tried with a smile.

She appraised him and then sighed. "You just don't need me as much anymore, Aaron, and that's ok."

He wilted. "My body may not need you taking care of it, but I still need you to take care of me." He knew she enjoyed taking care of him almost as much as he enjoyed her doing it.

She gave him a smile. "And I still will; it will just be in different ways."

He pulled her to him. "I couldn't do this without you, Babe."

She gave him a squeeze. "Yes you could, but thank you for saying so."

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "No I couldn't. I'd be lost without your help and guidance."

She shook her head and went up to their room. "You'd figure it all out."

He huffed. "Yeah right." He pointed to the door and the rooms beyond. "You get everything figured out before I can even start to wonder how to handle things."

She sighed and then gave him a quick kiss. "I'm taking a shower."

He nodded; he had taken his shower before they had gone out for dinner. "I'll be in bed."

Once he got laid down, he felt his chest and legs and realized that every one of his muscles were harder than normal. He frowned. He hadn't noticed that before and he wondered if they'd been that way since his change or if it was something new. He huffed. _No, they must have been this way and I just didn't notice. It's no wonder she doesn't want to lay on me anymore._ He sighed.

When Kahlan finally emerged from the bathroom, he rolled on his side and lifted the covers for her. She crawled in but pushed on him to roll over onto his back, but he kept his side position and frowned. "You don't want to sleep like that."

She huffed. "So being a vampire means you can tell what I want or don't want?"

He sighed. "No, but I don't want you uncomfortable."

She frowned. "I said I just needed a little time to get used to your heart beating like that is all. I want to see if I can."

He put his fingertips on his chest. "But all of my muscles feel like bricks. You'll be more comfortable lying on the bed, not me."

She sat up fully and fixed him with a hard look. "I don't think you get to tell me what to do vampire or not."

He licked his lips and then locked eyes with her. "Sleep on the bed, you'll rest better," he offered in a calm tone.

Her eyes shot open. "Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Did you just try to compel me?"

He sat up and the shock on his face was obvious for a second, but he quickly shook his head. "No, of course not, I just. . ."

She smacked his arm. "You did! You little shit!"

He frowned. "I should have known it wouldn't work on you."

"I can't be hypnotized what makes you think I could be compelled?" She tried to shove him away from her, but he didn't budge so she scrambled backwards. "I can't believe you even tried that!"

He reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her back to him. "I just want you to sleep well, Babe."

She shook her head at him. "Then lay your ass down and let me get comfortable."

He sighed but laid down on his back and lifted his arm to let her get into her normal spot.

She snuggled in and laid her head on his chest and then sighed. She pat his gut as she draped her arm and leg over him like usual. "And you feel fine to me, Aaron. Stop beating yourself up over every little thing."

He sighed and started stroking her hair. "Is my heart bothering you?"

She shook her head and gave him a squeeze. "Nope. Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

He wasn't sure he believed her or not, but he squeezed her back. "I love you, too, Babe. Goodnight."

XXX

Kahlan awoke to Hotch shifting under her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up as she studied him in the dim light. His head suddenly turned towards her and he let out a low groan. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and brought the screen to life so she could use its light to see her husband and she almost dropped it when she saw his fangs hiding behind his slightly parted lips.

She frowned. _So is him being relaxed allowed it to come out or is he dreaming about something vampiric? _When his brows knitted together and he let out a soft whine, her heart ached._ God, he sounds so sad._ She reached up and started stroking his hair. "Shhh, Aaron, it's ok," she whispered softly and brushed her lips across his forehead.

When he seemed to settle a little, she kissed his cheek with tender lips. "Only good dreams, Hun."

His head nestled further down into the pillow and he half smiled which made her smile. _Maybe he's not dreaming about anything bad._ She watched him to make sure he was truly at peace and once she thought he was, she bit her lip and then ran a gentle finger over his bottom lip which made him open his mouth even more. His fangs shone brightly and her brows furrowed. _I wonder how sharp they are._

She waited another moment and then ran her finger over one of the tips, and then winced when it punctured her. She pulled her hand back quickly, but Hotch's nostrils flared and he frowned as he moaned. She saw that a small drop of blood had formed, so she quickly stuck the end of her finger in her mouth and clamped her lips around it hoping to shield him from the smell of it as she held her breath to see if he was going to react anymore.

After a look of confusion ghosted his face for a second, he finally relaxed into the pillow again, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she scooted away from him. She checked her finger and saw no more blood and she shook her head. _You are an idiot, Kay! _She shook her head some more as she put her phone back on the nightstand and rolled over onto her side. _That could have gone so wrong!_ She sighed. _Just go back to sleep, Dumbass._

After a few moments, she winced. _Shit! He's supposed to feed tomorrow so he's probably getting hungry. That's why he was changed. _She ran a hand down her face and then startled when Hotch grabbed her and pulled her back to him.

"Everything alright?" he asked in a sleepy whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah." She could tell he must have been back to normal because he wasn't upset.

"Then why are you awake and all the way over there?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I just woke up. Sorry."

He tucked her into his side even more and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Anything I can do?"

She pat his chest. "No. Go back to sleep, Hun. I'm fine."

He nodded and then took a deep breath. "Love you," he uttered quietly.

She smiled because she could tell he was on his way back to sleep. "I love you, too, Hun."


	28. Chapter 28

**Story I – Chapter 28**

Hotch awoke before it was even starting to get light. He frowned as he laid there and tried to figure out what had woken him so much earlier than normal. When no reason came to him, he mentally shrugged. _Maybe I don't need as much sleep now._ He slid out from under Kahlan as he smiled. _If I was uncomfortable to lie on, she would have moved in her sleep._

He made his way out of the room and then downstairs. After stopping at the restroom, he went and started a pot of coffee. He figured he still had about an hour before Kahlan even woke up, so he wanted to be as quiet as possible. As he stood there waiting for the coffee to finish, he wondered what he should do to pass the time. Once he had his mug full, he headed to his office to work on a couple of files and he took a sip of the hot liquid as he walked and then almost choked on it with how bad it taste. He forced himself to swallow it because he wasn't anywhere near a trashcan and he frowned as he looked down into the cup. _What the hell? That was disgusting!_

He thought for a second that maybe something had been his mug that he hadn't noticed, but when his stomach clenched he suddenly knew why it didn't taste good. _If you keep the vampire satisfied than the human can be satisfied, _he remembered Sabastian saying and he sighed. He continued on to his den and sat the mug on his desk. _Well, I guess having things taste bad is a better indication that I need to feed than horrible pain and cravings._

He shut and locked his door as he went to his file cabinet. As he looked at the bags of blood, he again wondered how long he could actually go without drinking it before it became a problem. He looked back towards his door and thought about the four people on the other side of it. _No. Just do it. Your luck it'd hit as soon as the kids get up or something._ He took out the top bag and then shut the cooling drawer. _Maybe this summer when the kids are gone to camp I could take some time off and see exactly how long I can go without it before it becomes a major problem. It would be nice to know._ He nodded as he thought about it and moved to his desk chair.

He took a deep breath and then chuckled to himself. _At least I know how to open them now._ He shook his head and then brought the bag to his mouth as he changed and bit down on it. As soon as the blood hit his tongue his stomach let out a loud growl. It was the first time he had gone three days and he was surprised to find out he was a lot hungrier than he had thought. He sucked the blood down as quickly as he could as his whole body trembled and he was glad he was sitting down because he was almost certain that his knees would have given out on him as he struggled to feed.

Once he was done, he tossed the empty bag onto his desk and gripped the arms of his chair as his whole body tingled and he fought to catch his breath. _Damn!_ As soon as he could take a full breath, he blew it out slowly as his hands ran up and down his thighs trying to calm himself down. After a few moments, the feeling of power surging through him made him smile and leaned back and closed his eyes and let his body and mind relax completely.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he was pulled back into reality when he heard movement upstairs. He's eyes trail to the ceiling and he smiled as he stood up. _Kahlan's up._ After fixing her a cup of coffee, he took it upstairs. When he got to the bedroom, his eyes searched and then he smiled again when he realized she was in her closet.

He walked over to the walk-in closet and leaned on the door frame, and then almost dropped the mug in his hand. Her back was to him and didn't even realize he was there, but what really got him was the fact that she was standing there in only her bra and panties. They were made of black lace and his heart skipped a beat as she leaned up on her tippy toes to reach a pair of shoes on the shelf above her clothes. He sat the mug down on the shelf. "Here, let me help," he offered as he went to her side in an instant and pulled the shoes down for her.

She startled and turned so quickly that she lost her footing and fell back into her clothes. "Jesus Christ, Aaron!"

His cheeks heated as his hands reached out for her. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to do that this time," he insisted as one of his hands went to her back as the other pulled on her arm as he helped her up.

She huffed and took a step back. "Uh-huh," she hummed, but he didn't let her go.

His eyes trailed up and down her mostly bare form and he smiled. "I saw a damsel in distress and just had to rescue her," he alleged as he pulled her all the way to him. When he felt the heat of her body through his clothes, his manhood twitched.

She smiled slyly; apparently she felt it, too. "And what could the damsel offer in payment for being saved?"

He bit his lip as his eyes trailed down to her breasts, but he glanced at his watch and then winced. "I guess a kiss will have to suffice because the kids will be getting up soon." When he felt her wilt a little and saw disappointment cloud her eyes, his heart ached a little.

She nodded as a small sigh escaped her and then leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Then, thank you," she offered tenderly and pulled away from him as she turned and grabbed her clothes. "I better get dressed."

He moved back to allow her out of the closet and then mentally sighed as he watched her walk to the bathroom. _Damn it, Hotchner! She's been helping you so much and you've been neglecting her._ His eyes darted around for a second and then he smiled. _If we don't get a case, that will end tonight._

He remembered the mug, grabbed it, and took it to her. "I made you a cup of coffee."

She smiled at him in the mirror and then pulled her shirt over her shoulders. "Thank you. Just set it down, please." He did and then just stood there with a smile on his face, so she frowned at him as she buttoned the front of the shirt. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then go get the boys up."

"Alright," he agreed and left.

XXX

By lunchtime, the BAU had yet to get a new case, so Hotch made his way to Rossi's office. After a knock on the open door, he went in and took a seat as he waited for Rossi to finish the consult he was writing up. Rossi gave him a grin once he set his pen down. "And what are you up to?"

Hotch's hand went to his chest. "Me? Why do I have to be up to anything?"

Rossi chuckled. "Because you have that mischievous look in your eyes."

"Maybe I just wanted to come in and see how your day has been going."

"And maybe you could spread that shit someplace it might actually fertilize."

Both dimples emerged with Hotch's massive grin. "Guilty as charged."

Rossi sat forward and leaned his elbows on his desk. "So what is it you need help with?"

"I was wondering if, since we all were going to be at your house tomorrow for Jack's birthday party anyway, if maybe the kids could spend the night with you and Cindi tonight."

Rossi smiled knowingly. "You and Kahlan have a special night planned?"

Hotch's cheeks heated a little as he ducked his head. "I was trying to set something up."

Rossi laughed. "Of course they can. I'll call Cindi and she can plan dinner, and I'll just stop by and get them on my way home."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi nodded and then leaned a little closer. "So have you. . . you know, since all of this happened?"

Hotch's eyes trailed to the open door and then shook his head. "No."

Rossi leaned back in his seat and then gave him a small smile. "It shouldn't matter though, should it?"

"I really hope not," Hotch told him.

Rossi could hear the concern in his tone, so he got up, went to him, and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Aaron, so don't let worry over what may or may not happen ruin it before you even start."

Hotch took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "I'll try not to."

Rossi pat him on the back. "Hell, you may find out it makes it even better." Hotch's eyes shots to his, and Rossi laughed. "Isn't your stamina like a thousand times better now? Why you could. . ."

Hotch's eyes widened and he stood up. "This conversation is over," he muttered as he started for the door.

Rossi laughed. "You know you're going to have to tell me about it," he told him, but Hotch went out the door without another word, and Rossi laughed even harder.

XXX

Shock filled Kahlan's face as she walked out of her office building and towards the parking lot; her husband was leaning up against a tree standing about four cars away from hers with a smile on his face. She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He feigned a hurt look. "Am I not allowed to meet my wife when she gets off work?"

She looked at her watch. "But you normally wouldn't be done by now. What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked as concern filled her eyes.

He held up his hands. "Calm down. Everything's fine." A sigh of relief escaped her and he pulled her to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me," he offered with a grin.

Her eyes filled with suspicion. "Don't we have to get home to the kids?"

His grin grew. "Nope. Dave picked them up and they're probably already at his house." He ducked his head down and locked eyes with her. "And they're spending the night with him and your mom."

Her brows furrowed for a moment and then her eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on her what he was truly implying. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded and felt himself get excited when he heard her heart speed up. "Yeah," he breathed as he placed his left hand on the back of her head and his right in the small of her back and drew her to him completely and kissed her, passionately.

When he heard her heart start pounding in its want for oxygen he forced himself to pull away and then berated himself mentally for forgetting that she needed to breathe more than he did. She whimpered as their lips lost contact, though, and tried to pull him back to her but he leaned back. "Dinner first, though."

"What? I'm not even. . ."

He fixed her with his stare. "Chuck told me you skipped lunch. You need to eat."

She huffed. "You're being a bully."

He shrugged. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

She shook her head.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he put his arm around her and started her towards his car. "Your choice: someplace fancy, someplace fun. . . someplace romantic," he led seductively.

She shook her head as she leaned into his side. "Spending time with you is what's important to me, so we can go anywhere."

He grinned and gave her a squeeze before opening her door for her. "So a nice little table for two?"

She got in and waited for him to get in. "We could stop and grab Chinese and take it home," she offered with a flick of her brows.

He appraised her. "Only if you promise to eat." When the tip of her tongue split her lips as a sly grin started on her face, he snorted. "Eat the food," he clarified.

She flopped back against her seat as she pouted. "Fine."

He shook his head as he started the car. "You are so bad."

XXX

After stopping and grabbing a couple of their favorite Chinese dishes, they sat side by side at the island to eat them. About half way through, though, Hotch had grown quiet. He watched Kahlan eating and mentally winced. He could tell she was looking forward to the night and he suddenly got worried. _Shit. If Dave thinks I'll be better at sex, than I bet she's thought the same thing. What if I'm not any better? What if it actually makes me worse or something? _ He took a deep breath. _Sebastian was alone. Hell, even Willie was alone. . . There has to be a reason behind that._

Kahlan mentally sighed as she watched her husband absently push a baby corn around on his plate with his chop sticks, and she shook her head.

Hotch flinched when something hit his face, and after his eyes searched his area, he saw a piece of rice lying by his arm. He turned to his wife. "And what did I do to deserve you throwing rice at me?"

She gave him a look. "Us spending time together doesn't exactly work if you're a thousand miles away in your head."

He drooped a little. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Really," she drew out and threw another piece of rice at him. "I would have never figured that out on my own."

He picked up the latest projectile and threw it back at her. "Ha ha, funny, funny."

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "And what would you be thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Me. . . you. . . us. . . where all of this leads, what all this will mean. . ." His eyes trailed to the ceiling and their bedroom beyond. "You know, for us."

She sighed and rubbed a hand up and down his thigh. "It was obvious you can, Aaron."

He nodded. "I know I can." He wilted a little more. "I just don't know how this is going to affect me." He grabbed her hand.

"If you aren't ready for this, Hun. . ."

"No. You want. . ."

"Of course I want to, but I can wait, Aaron." She put a gentle hand on the side of his face and turned him to make him look at her. "Don't stress yourself out. If you need more time, we can wait."

"No. I don't need more time. You've been taking such good care of me; it's time I took care of you like I'm supposed to, but. . ." He pulled his face away from her and looked down into his lap. "But I'm worried about disappointing you."

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. "I swear to God, Aaron Jackson Hotchner!" She shook her head, pulled her hand away from his, shoved herself away from the island, and took a few steps away from him.

He swiveled his seat around to look at her, but he didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She blew it out slowly and ran a hand through her hair and then fixed him with a serious look. "You could never disappoint me, Aaron, in any way, ever."

He huffed.

She went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck. "What? Do you think I have really high expectations for tonight or something?"

His mouth quirked and he half shrugged. "Maybe."

She smiled. "Spending time in your arms is always amazing, Aaron, and tonight won't be any different.

"But what if it is? What if this makes it different or. . ."

"Then it will, and we'll adjust, but you know what?"

"What?"

She smiled slyly. "We'll never know until we try. You could be stressing yourself out for nothing."

His brows rose a little as he thought about it. "You're right."

She giggled. "Of course I am."

He pushed her back a little as he stood up and then leaned down and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away, he smiled at her. "Then I guess we should find out, huh?"

***Warning! This story's rating will be changed to 'M' with the next chapter – Just so you know **

**Well, I haven't seen any announcements on the site or anything, so I'm going to say something here. They are doing the 'Profiler Choice Awards' again this year. Nominations are open now.

Here is the link: www. / topic/ 162134/ 123248250/1/ Profilers-Choice-Awards-2014 (remember – no spaces)

Please go and nominate your favorite stories and authors, and if you feel the need to nominate me. . . well, then by all means, please do! LOL


	29. Chapter 29

***This story's rating has been changed to 'M' – so please; only those who are allowed should continue reading.**

**Story I – Chapter 29**

Kahlan smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Hotch's. "So do you want to start this here or should we take it upstairs?"

He bit his lip. _It wouldn't be the first time we've made love on the island._ His mind went back in time to when they had first purchased the house and they had christened every room and a shudder went through him. "The bed's more comfortable than the countertop."

"Maybe I just want to fool around first," she offered with a seductive smile and pushed him back into his seat and climbed up onto his lap.

He chuckled as his hands went around her and cradled her ass. "Oh yeah?"

She scooted in even closer making sure her pelvis was putting pressure on his manhood. "Yeah," she agreed and then leaned in and started kissing his neck.

He leaned his head away to give her more access as he whined in pleasure.

Her fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and her lips traveled to his ear. "Remember, I owe you," she whispered as her fingers finished with his buttons and then tugged at his belt.

He shook his head. "No. Don't worry about that. I owe you for everything you've done for me."

She shook her head. "No. I made a deal; you didn't," she told him as she scooted back some and her lips trailed down to the top of his chest.

He held her with one hand as his other moved to the back of her head and tangled in her hair as his breathing sped up. He wasn't sure if it was his new life, anticipation, or what, but he felt more sensitive than he ever had before and her lips were driving him crazy.

When her fingers unhooked the button on his pants, he moaned. When she slowly pulled down his zipper and folded his pants away from him, he licked his lips. When her hand snaked down into his boxers, his whole body flinched. She pulled her hand back and quickly sat up and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed audibly and nodded. "Yeah."

She studied him. "Are you sure?"

He took a deep breath and nodded again. "Yes. It just feels really good, if you know what I mean."

She grinned. "Oh yeah?" she asked as her hand went back into his boxers and started massaging him.

His head fell back as he groaned. "Oh yeah," he breathed.

She giggled and continued her massage as her lips want back to his chest. He groaned even louder as she sucked on him, marking him roughly. After about a minute, she pulled her head back and his skin left her mouth with a 'pop' and she pushed herself off of him.

He looked at her and frowned as he whined.

She giggled again and grabbed his hand. "You're too tall sitting here. Come on," she urged as she pulled on him.

"Oh," he offered and got up.

She led him to the couch and turned him so his back was to it, pushed his pants and boxers down to his calves, and then pushed on his chest to make him sit down. He chuckled as she knelt down in front of him and pulled on the back of his knees until his butt was even with the edge of the couch. He loved it when she took control like that. Most people wouldn't think he was like that, and it even surprised him when he'd realized it the first time Kahlan had done it, but after he had analyzed it, he figured it was because of always having to be in control with the rest of his life. Being able to relinquish that control to someone he trusted completely was like a release in itself.

She pushed on his chest until he was leaning back against the couch and then ran her fingers down the taut muscles of his stomach. He quivered as her hands traced the 'V' she loved so much and she smiled as she wrapped her hands around his increasing manhood. He slowly sucked in his breath in anticipation as her head leaned down and when she took him into her mouth a soft moan escaped him.

"Oh God," he breathed as she started working up and down him and his hands went to her head.

When she sped up, his hands started to tense, but he untangled them from her hair and moved them to the cushion beside him out of fear of hurting her with his new strength.

When her hand started massaging his balls, he flinched again, and she giggled causing goose bumps to erupt down his legs. She pulled back and looked at him while still playing with his balls. He was biting his lips and she gave him a weird look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Just a little more sensitive, I guess."

"Sensitive in a good way?" she asked as her fingers moved.

"Oh yeah," he offered as he nodded.

"So does this still feel good?" she asked and then pressed into his favorite pleasure spot.

He gasped as his butt arched up off the couch.

Her eyes as grew wide as her smile. "I guess so," she offered to herself knowing damn well he couldn't even hear her. She giggled again as she finally let him go and he sucked in air as he slowly lowered himself back to the couch. She started massaging him again. "I was wondering if they were still going to work or not. I'm glad to see that they do."

He nodded again. "Yeah, they still work," he offered in a shaky voice.

She laughed and then leaned down and ran her tongue up the side of his manhood, and he moaned as he sank into the cushions even further. When she took him into her mouth again, he gripped the cushions and gasped.

After several tantalizing minutes, both of her hands found a pleasure spot and dug in, and he actually cried out. When he heard a loud rip, he froze and looked down at his left hand as Kahlan pulled off of him and sat up; he had ripped the whole side of the cushion open at the seam. He cringed. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry," he offered as he tried to get the pieces of material closer together but sitting on it prevented it.

She pulled his hands away from it. "Don't worry about it. It can be fixed."

He wilted. "I didn't mean to. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron," she urged and then started massaging him again to try and get his mind off of it.

Her ploy worked as he sank back into the couch and started basically purring as his eyes slid shut.

She smiled at the look of pleasure on his face and bent to bring him even closer to the edge with her mouth.

After what seemed like forever, she had to sit back on her heels and stretch her back and neck out. "Damn, Hun," she told him as she shook her head; he was still rock hard and apparently nowhere near to going over the edge.

When he finally realized that she had stopped, he opened his eyes and frowned as he looked at her. "I'm sorry. What?"

She sighed. "I know you said that you knew you could make love to me. Was that because of reacting this morning or something or have you pleasured yourself since all this happened?"

He shook his head. "No. I just figured I could. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Because it's taking you a lot longer than before and I was wondering if that was the new normal."

He cringed; he had been so lost in the pleasure that he hadn't realized it was taking so long. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am. Maybe I can't pleasure you as much anymore."

He shook his head vigorously as he pulled her up into his lap. "Yes you can. That felt amazing!" Her look told him he wasn't so sure. He licked his lips. "Maybe he thinks it's your turn."

She giggled. "Oh? He's just being a gentleman?"

He nodded as he smiled. "Of course he is."

She laughed.

He pushed her up, stood up, pulled his pants back up, and motioned to the stairs. "Let's take this upstairs."

"Ok," she agreed and started that way thinking that maybe he did need a little more contact than what he was getting, but before she could make it to the stairs, he scooped her up in his arms and she laughed. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "A gentleman wouldn't make a lady walk when he could carry her."

She giggled. "Then take me away, Sir."

A sly smile crept onto his face as he tightened his grip around her. "Hold on," he offered and the next thing she knew they were standing at the foot of their bed.

She gasped. "Wow."

He looked down at her. "You liked that?" he asked as he laid her down on the bed gently and knelt beside her.

She giggled as she nodded.

He smiled. "I bet you like this even more," he offered as his hands moved to her shoulders and brought her closer so he could kiss her lips.

She moaned softly and leaned into the kiss and he scooted closer as he kissed along her jaw line. She leaned away from him once his lips worked their way to her ear, and he let his hot breath ghost over it and then nuzzled her head more to the side so he could pleasure the bump behind it. She squirmed in delight and he held her closer so she couldn't move away and then ran his jaw down the side of her neck. There was just enough stubble to be felt and she giggled as she squirmed even harder. "Stop," she breathed.

He chuckled and held her in place. "No," he uttered and did it again.

"Be nice," she insisted as she tried to pull away from him.

"I am," he argued and leaned in again.

She tensed expecting him to tickle her again, but he kissed right behind her ear and she melted into his embrace.

He smiled because he could hear her heart speeding up and started kissing a trail down the side of her neck. When his lips got close to her jugular he felt his own heart speed up. As his tongue slid over her smooth skin, he could feel the blooding rushing through the vein and he felt a shudder run through him. He squirmed to get even closer to her and before he knew what he was doing, he had changed and his fangs were closing down on her as his mouth watered. As soon as the tips of the teeth touched her skin, though, he realized what he was doing. _Oh my God!_

Kahlan half fell onto the bed as the man who had been holding her so closely was suddenly across the room in the corner. "What the hell, Aaron?" she asked as she got up and went to him.

His chest was heaving. "Just give me a minute," he begged as he held his hand up to keep her back.

She cringed because she could tell he had changed and was having trouble trying to change back. She ignored his hand and went to his side. "Calm down, Hun," she ordered as she placed a gentle hand on his back.

He shook his head as his hands balled into fists. "It won't. . . I can't make it go away."

"Don't force it. You know you do better when you relax." She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Just breathe, Hun," she urged as she made a point to hit the pressure points that she knew calmed him down.

He straightened as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

She started rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Come on, Aaron. You're ok."

After a couple more deep breaths he nodded and finally turned back to her; he was changed back. "I'm so sorry," he uttered as shame filled his face.

"Ohhhh, don't, Hun. It's ok."

He shook his head violently. "No it's not! I almost bit you!"

She took an involuntary step back as shock filled her face. "Wh. . . What?"

He wilted. "I am so sorry. I thought I could do this but apparently I don't have enough control."

She shook her head and went back to him. "No. Now stop! We can figure this out, Aaron."

He ran a hand down his face. "Figure it out? What's there to figure out? I almost bit you, Kahlan!"

She took a deep breath. "But you didn't. We just need to figure out why that happened and then we can figure out what's going on," she offered calmly as she grabbed his hand and took him back to the bed and made him sit down.

He huffed, propped his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands.

"I thought you fed this morning."

He nodded. "I did."

"Do you feel hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, but sometimes I don't realize it until it happens. I didn't mean. . ."

She pulled on his chin and made him look at her. "Explain to me exactly what happened."

He sat up and took a deep breath. "I could hear your heart, and I could tell you were getting excited and it was exciting me," he started. She nodded and took his hand to urge him on. He sighed. "And when I was kissing your neck. . ." He took a shaky breath. "I could feel the blood. . ."

He suddenly stood up and his hands went to his head and he took a couple of steps away from her. "God! Just thinking about it is making it want to come back," he confessed and had to swallow the saliva that had flooded his mouth.

Her brows furrowed as she studied him. "You said you wanted to bite me?"

He turned to her and his eyes had filled. "Yes. I'm sor. . ."

She stood up as she shook her head. "No, Hun." She sighed and went to him. "Before, that first day, you said you felt like you wanted to attack me because the hunger was so bad."

He frowned as he thought back and nodded weakly. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and pulled him back to the bed. "Did you feel like you wanted to attack me or feed on me tonight?"

He licked his lips as his eyes darted around for a few seconds. Finally he shook his head. "No. I just had the sudden urge to taste you," he muttered as he looked at the floor.

She chuckled lightly. "Then do it."

His eyes shot to hers. "What?!"

She shrugged. "Remember what Sebastian said about keeping the vampire satisfied will let your human side be satisfied? Maybe this is sort of like that."

He disgusted look on his face made her chuckle, but he shook his head and got up. "No!"

"Damn, Hun. How many times have we bit and sucked on each other through the years, a few million?"

He huffed. "But we've never drawn blood. . . Well, except that time you did, but you swore it was an accident!"

She cringed. "That was," she insisted and went to him. "I sort of got caught up in the moment."

He shook his head. "I almost did, too!"

She smiled. "You said all you wanted to do was taste me, Aaron. Maybe the vampire needs a little and that will be a small price to pay if it lets us finish what we started."

His eyes widened. "Kahlan!"

She wilted. "Jeeze, Hun. You can't rev me up like that and just expect me to stop running." She had noticed even though he had softened in the interlude, he had grown hard again when he was kissing her, but he had gone soft since he had freaked out about turning.

"I will not!"

She folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a hard look. "I think I get to decide what happens or doesn't happen to _my_ body."

He drooped. "No, Babe. I couldn't."

She went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck and locked eyes with him. "Why not? What's a little love bite?"

His eyes searched hers and he swallowed thickly. It took everything in him to keep the vampire at bay; it was aching with want knowing that she was giving him permission to do it. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "And what if I can't control myself and do more than a little love bite?"

She cupped his cheek with a tender hand. "I know you would never hurt me, Aaron."

"No. I wouldn't," he agreed.

She sighed knowing that he was implying that he wasn't sure about the vampire. "You would never hurt me, Aaron, and I don't care if you have fangs and yellow eyes at the time or not."

He licked his lips as he studied her. "You're serious?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I want. . . No, I need to make love to you, Aaron, and if you need to bite me for that to happen then get to biting," she offered playfully as she leaned her head to the side to expose her neck.

He leaned away from her. "God, Babe. . ."

She sat back up. "Actually, I wouldn't want you to do it there, but you could bite me someplace no one would see it," she told him seriously.

He swallowed. "Maybe it won't happen again," he offered with a half grin.

She turned more towards him. "And if it does, just go with it, Aaron. It will be alright," she insisted.

He knew she really wanted to make love, and he really wanted to be able to please her, so he took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

She smiled and faced him completely as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "Then where were we?"

He placed gentle hands on the base of her skull and pulled her to him slowly. "Right about here, I think," he offered and then kissed her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Story I – Chapter 30**

Hotch continued with his earlier plan of kissing Kahlan many times, but he stayed away from the side of her neck thinking that spot is what had set him off. As his lips worked around to the front of her neck, his hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt as her hands went to the back of his head and her nails scraped down his scalp.

He gasped as he felt himself getting aroused again and his kisses went down to explore the skin that was revealed behind her shirt. Kahlan's soft moans let him know she was enjoying it, and he quivered. Kissing her was driving him almost as crazy as when she was kissing him.

Once he had her shirt off, he kissed the top of her breasts as his hands went to her back and unhooked her bra. His heart sped up even more when he looked at her naked breasts and he flung her bra to the floor. She smiled at him. With the way the front of his pants were tented, she knew he was definitely back in the mood, and she pulled his head to her chest. He moaned as he grabbed one breast in each hand and buried his face between them as he alternated kissing them. Her head fell back as she sighed in content and his lips moved to her left nipple as he massaged the other with his hand.

As he bit down lightly on the hardened bud and slid his tongue over it, she pressed closer to him. Her heart started pounding and it echoed through his head. Being so close to her heart made him actually able to hear the blood pumping through it and flinched back as soon as he felt himself change. _No!_

As soon as he pulled back, she knew what had happened. "It's ok, Aaron," she urged in a quiet whisper and pulled his head back to her.

He swallowed and tried to get the vampire to recede, but it wasn't budging. He shook his head.

She kept pulling on him until he was only about an inch away from her breast and held him there. "Just do it, Hun. It's alright," she lead in a quiet tone.

He sucked in air through his nose and bit his lip as he pulled back. "Babe. . ."

She wasn't a match for his strength so she moved with him. "Please, Hun," she begged as she basically crawled into his lap and straddled him.

His eyes trailed up to hers and hers pleaded with him as she nodded, but he looked away from her; he didn't like to make her look into his yellow vampiric eyes. "Kahlan. . ." he breathed and then looked back at her when she tugged on the back of his hair. "Are you sure, Babe?"

She smiled slowly as her eyes stayed locked with his. "Yes, Aaron."

His tongue darted out between his fangs and he swallowed hard as his eyes trailed away from hers. He was aching with want, but he really didn't like the idea of doing that to his wife.

She pressed her whole body closer to his and reached and took his chin in gentle fingers and made him look at her again. "It's ok, Hun."

He sighed, but he nodded and moved his hands to her back. With on hand on the small of her back and one in between her shoulder blades, he drew her even closer as his head leaned down. Her hands snaked under his open shirt and went to his back as he started kissing her breast just to the inside of the dark circle around her nipple. She moaned in pleasure and his lips flared as he pulled back slightly. After a deep breath, he pulled her to him completely and sank his fangs into her flesh and she gasped as she arched her back into him.

As soon as her blood seeped into his mouth he gasped and tried to bring her even closer. After he swallowed, his bottom lip started trembling and she ran her nails up and down his back.

He struggled to breathe as he worked to get more of the hot liquid into his mouth.

When she felt his manhood jump, she ground her hips against him and mentally smiled. He was acting like someone suffering from dehydration trying to get his first drink of water.

After swallowing another mouthful, Hotch forced himself to push her away a little and sucked in air as his whole body started trembling.

Her hands stilled as she studied him. His face was tilted downward, but she could tell his eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were fisted as they rested on her thighs. She ran a tender hand down the side of his face and lifted his chin. "You ok?"

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No," he uttered as he gently lifted her off of his lap and sat her back on the bed.

She frowned. "Aaron?" he had yet to look at her.

He wiped his mouth off roughly with his fingers and finally looked at her, he hadn't changed back. She raised her brows expecting him to tell her what was wrong, and he shook his head. "Oh God," he exclaimed desperately.

She saw him digging his fingertips into his thighs as he squirmed a little and she scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head again as he struggled to breath.

"Damn. Do I taste that bad?"

The worry in her tone made his eyes snap to hers. "No! My God. . . You. . . Oh. . ." He started squirming even worse and he cringed as he almost balled up into himself.

The way he was acting scared her and she thought for a second that maybe her blood had poisoned him or something. "Aaron? Come on, Hun, talk to me. What's wrong?" she asked desperately as she ran her fingers through his hair. When his whole body started shaking in earnest, she pulled him to her chest and wrapped protective arms around him.

He fell into her and a soft whimper escaped him.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry, Hun." She squeezed him. _God, what have I done to him?_

He shook his head and took a deep breath and forced himself to pull away from her. "You don't. . . have to. . . be sorry, Babe," he uttered as he still shook. He swallowed and took another deep breath. "It's not you." He sat up straighter. "Well, not like you're thinking anyway."

She frowned as she studied him. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "No." He ran his hands down his face trying to get himself under control again.

She scooted closer to him as she held out her hands to hug him again, but he scooted back. "Aaron?"

"God, Babe. . . I can't control it," he uttered as he backed up even further.

"Just calm down, Hun."

He shook his head again. "I can't." He drew both of his lips into his mouth. "I feel. . . I need. . . God!" he exclaimed and got up.

She stayed where she was but she watched him closely. "You what?"

His chest heaved as he looked her up and down and then cringed and shook his head even more.

"Aaron, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He turned away from her as his hand went to the side of his face to shield it from her. "I'm sorry, Babe."

She sighed, got up, and went to him. "No. Not like that, Aaron. I meant I'm scared for you, not that I'm scared of you, Hun. What's going on? Talk to me," she urged as she pulled on his shoulder and made him turn to her.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I did that, that it would go away and leave me alone, but it's worse."

She studied him; his hands were slowly balling up and relaxing over and over again, his chest was heaving in long jagged breaths, his hips were thrusting slightly forward as his leg muscles tensed, and he was shaking ever so slightly. "What? Did biting me make you hungry?"

He quickly shook his head. "No."

"Did it make you want to attack me or something?"

He licked his lips as his eyes trailed to her bare chest and he shook his head again.

She sighed. "Then what's wrong? Do you even know?"

He pressed the palm of his hand into his erect manhood and moaned as if it had caused him pain. "I want you. . . so bad it hurts."

She stared at him for a second, blinked, and then shook her head. "You mean sexually?"

He nodded as he bit his bottom lip so hard that one of his fangs cut into the skin right below it, but he didn't seem to notice.

She laughed in obvious relief. "And since when is that a problem?" she asked with a smile as she stepped closer to him.

He stepped back. "But I can't make it go away," he uttered as he wilted a little.

She went all the way to him and placed a hand on his bare chest. "It's alright, Aaron."

He shook his head. "No it's not! You don't want to make love to this!" he insisted as he gestured to his face.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "This? This is the man I love more than life itself. Of course I want to make love to him."

He cringed as he shook his head some more and pulled away from her as his eyes trailed to the floor. "But you don't want to make love to a vampire," he muttered sadly. When he heard her exhale roughly, he looked at her. "Do you?"

She could hear the hope in his tone and bit her bottom lip as she let her eyes trail up and down him and then shrugged slightly as she flicked her brows and smiled.

He frowned. He wanted to believe she really didn't mind him being in that state because he wanted her so badly, but he would never want her to make her uncomfortable just to satisfy his own needs. He took a step closer to her and his heart sped up because the look on her face told him she would. "Really?"

A sly smile crept onto her face as she went to him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes. "Maybe. . ." she started seductively. "When I was a teenager, way back in high school, and I first saw 'Lost Boys', maybe I got a massive crush on David, the main leader of the young vampires. And maybe. . ." Her smile grew as she pressed her body in closer to him. "Just maybe, making love to a vampire has been one of my teenage fantasies," she finished as she flicked her brows.

He took a shuddering breath as he felt himself get even more excited. He slowly shook his head as he smiled. "That's just a little twisted, Babe."

She shrugged. "Yep, but that's me."

He chuckled. "And I love you for it."

She giggled. "So can we do this, or do I need to send you out of the room and go get something out of my nightstand?"

He huffed. "I don't think so!" he insisted and had her on the bed in heartbeat.

She giggled as she laid in the middle of the bed on her back and he was straddling her legs as he loomed over her. His hands shook as his fingertips trailed down her side, and she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Aaron Jackson Hotchner."

The sincerity of her words and the love in her eyes made him want her even more. "And I love you, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner."

She smiled. "But if you don't get busy, I'm going to scream in frustration so loud that the neighbors might come over to investigate."

He chuckled again. "Yes, Ma'am." In his over excitement, he grabbed her jeans by her thighs and flicked his wrists wanting to slide her jeans down her legs and off her feet in an instant, but a massive rip made him freeze.

Kahlan shook her head. "You know, they would have come off easier if you would have undone the button and zipper first."

He cringed. "I'm so sor. . ." he started, but she silenced him by putting her fingers over his mouth.

She gave him a hard look while she held her hand in place. "Don't! Don't you dare say those two words again tonight!"

He nodded and pulled back from her hand. "I'll buy you another pair."

"Yep," she agreed as she undid the button and zipper and lifted herself up and pulled the waist of her jeans off of her and threw it onto the floor. The waist was the only piece left after Hotch's superhuman strength got done with them. His fingers went to her panties, but she stilled them by putting her hands over his. "Don't rip these!"

He shook his head. "I won't. They're one of my favorites," he offered as he slowly slid them down her legs.

"I know," she offered with a sly grin. "That's why I wore them," she confessed as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

His brows rose as he took his shirt off all the way and threw it to the floor. "So me finding you in the closet almost naked this morning, that was done on purpose?"

She giggled her evil giggle. "Maybe."

He shook his head at her. "You are so bad," he told her and leaned down and kissed her collar bone.

She giggled some more and her hands went to the button on his pants, but he pulled her hands away. She frowned. "I don't want you to rip these either. They go to one of my favorite suits."

He smiled. "I know," he offered as started kissing a trail down to her stomach.

"So you wore this one on purpose, too?"

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She giggled. "And why aren't you taking them off?"

He picked his head up and locked eyes with her. "Because I want you to be as hot as I am before we really get started."

She sucked in her breath as her heart sped because of the mischievous look on his face. "Are you really that turned on?"

He nodded and smiled. "I think even more so than when you tortured me at the castle."

Her eyes went wide, but after a second she frowned. "Do you. . . I mean. . . Does drinking blood always affect you like that?"

He balked. "No!" he shook his head. "Thank God, no," he uttered as he squirmed a little.

She ran light fingertips down his back. "Then why do you think it happened?"

He shrugged and then went back to kissing her stomach. "I don't know," he admitted in between leaving tender traces on her skin.

"Maybe because it was fresh," she offered.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe because it was warm. Maybe that's why some heat it," she mused.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Hot," he corrected.

She frowned. "Hot?"

He smiled. "By both definitions," he offered with a grin.

She smiled. "What did it taste like?"

He slid up her so that he was face to face with her and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Like the best thing I have ever tasted," he confessed as his fingers drew circles on her belly.

The honesty in his eyes made her alpha swell. "Yeah? Describe it," she wanted as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

He licked his lips in remembrance and his heart sped up. "Sweet," he started.

She smiled. _No wonder he liked it so much._

"With a hint of salt," he continued and kissed her neck. "Exotic," he offered and kissed her ear. "Erotic," he whispered as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. "Utterly amazing," he finished and slid a finger into her.

She gasped and arched into him.

He chuckled. "You ready?" he asked with a sly smile as he added another finger and scissored them inside of her.

She nodded as she relaxed against the pillow and savored the attention she had been missing.

He moved down her as his thumb found her bundle of nerves and she gasped again. He grinned and started moving his hand with lighting speed. When a soft whine escaped her as she squirmed, he grinned. "Being really fast has some advantages."

She swallowed and only nodded, and he chuckled to himself. Knowing she couldn't even form words made him even hotter and he trusted his hips against her leg.

When he added another finger, she groaned loudly. "God, Aaron!"

She was squirming worse than she ever had before and he loved it. When he leaned down and kissed her hip, he had to fight the urge to bite her again, so he forced his lips away from her and moved in between her legs to let his tongue pleasure her, too.

After many tantalizing minutes, she shoved him away as she drew herself up the bed. "Enough!"

He frowned as he looked at her. "What?"

She swallowed thickly. "You're driving me crazy!"

He chuckled. "I know."

She shook her head. "Get your damn pants off and get up here properly!"

He hands went to his button. "Yes, Ma'am," he agreed and stood up and slid his pants and boxers down. When he saw her eyes widen as she looked at him, he had to hold back another chuckle. He climbed onto the bed and moved in between her legs as she spread them eagerly. He smiled. "I told you I wanted to make you as hot as you made me."

She licked her lips. "I think I passed that point a while ago."

He shook his head as he lined himself up with her core. "Not possible."

She scooted down the bed to try and bring him into her. "Just do it, damn it!"

He pulled back as soon as she connected with the tip of his engorged manhood. "Easy, Babe."

She bit her lip and whined. "Please, Aaron!"

A shudder ran through his whole body and he started into her, but just barely. "I so love it when I get you begging."

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled, but it didn't move him an inch and she whined, and he smiled, After a few moments she snorted and tried to pull back, but he held her hips as he shook his head and pushed in a little further. He wasn't sure which one of them was shaking more, but he thought maybe he was. He pushed in even more and he gasped as his whole body tensed.

She quickly shook her head. "Don't you dare! Not after all that!"

He frowned for a second, and then took a deep breath and smiled. "Not even close."

She sighed in relief and reached up and grabbed the back of his hair and used it to pull herself up and gave him a kiss. Once she flopped back down to the bed she fixed him with a serious look. "Then stop torturing me and get in here completely."

He licked his lip and shoved himself all the way in and she groaned as her back arched.

He basically growled and arched his hips against her. "Damn, Babe."

She giggled. "Babe? More like, 'damn, Hun!" she insisted as she rocked her hips. "Still extra sensitive?"

He nodded, unable to form words, but he had yet to start moving.

She giggled her evil giggle. "Then try this," she offered and tightened her muscles around him as she watched his face.

He trembled as he cried out and his eyes rolled back.

After a few seconds of him being completely frozen, she reached up and ran a finger down his chin and neck. "You ok?"

When he finally looked at her again, his eyes were brown, and he smiled as he nodded. "Oh yeah," he told her as he started thrusting.

She smiled. She had thought that he might lose the mood once he changed back, but that definitely wasn't the case. In fact, she would have sworn he had even grown in the last few seconds, so she relaxed and enjoyed it. Her eyes slid shut as she whined and moved with him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Story I – Chapter 31**

After several enjoyable moments of Hotch setting a slow but rhythmic pace, Kahlan's fingers went to his ass cheeks and she dug her fingernails in to spur him faster. He chuckled. "Already, Babe?"

She shrugged. "Well, are you trying to make love to me or bore me into going to sleep?" she asked as her brows moved playfully.

"Bore you?" he asked as he sped up a little. "You couldn't handle it if I went as fast as I want to go."

She snorted as her hips rocked against his. "I can take whatever you got, Sexy."

His dimples emerged with his sly grin. "Wanna bet?"

She studied him. He looked way too content with what he was doing and she knew he wasn't anywhere near to going over the edge, so she shook her head. "No. Not this first time."

He chuckled and started gyrating his hips as he thrusted knowing that drove her crazy. "Smart woman."

Her feet started running up and down the sides of his calves as her head fell back.

The look of pleasure on her face as her breathing became ragged made him smile. When he felt her muscles fluttering around him, he knew she was getting close, so he sped up even more.

When the climax finally hit her, she moaned loudly as her hands fists in the blankets at her side and her juices seared into him. He cried out loudly as he buried himself in her and let her ride the waves of sexual release around him, but he cringed. He was starting to hurt from the buildup that seemed like it just didn't want to escape. Once she settled back into the bed with a contented sigh, he started thrusting again hoping to bring himself closer.

When she finally became fully aware again, she noticed he was wincing with each thrust. "You ok, Hun? I didn't squeeze him to tightly, did I?"

He shook his head as he stilled and dropped to his elbows. He was lying on her, but he made sure not to put any of his weight on her. He bit his lip and frowned as he looked at her. "After down stairs and now. . ." He swallowed thickly. "Maybe I can't cum anymore," he offered as his eyes darted around. "Maybe that's some form of precaution, or protection, or something."

She frowned. "What?"

He inhaled deeply. "Maybe that's to ensure little vampires don't get born or something."

She huffed. "I think you're thinking too much." She pushed up on him. "Get off of me."

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

She looked at him; he was still rock hard a turning slightly blue and his balls were engorged, too. She smiled. "One way to find out."

He frowned for a split second and then it hit him what she wanted to try. "Yeah. If that doesn't work I don't know what we'll do."

She giggled. "You mean 'what you will do' cause I've been nicely satisfied." The shock was clear on his face and she giggled again. "I was joking, Aaron. You know I would do anything for you."

He laid on his back and spread his legs and she moved in between them. "Just be gentle."

She laughed. "Are you still turned on?"

He nodded vigorously. "Very much so." He took a deep breath as he squirmed. "It's an odd sensation, too. I want you to touch me so badly, but it almost feels like they want to explode and will, if you do touch me."

She cradled his balls and he whined. She rubbed them with tender fingers. "They're hot."

He huffed. "You would be too if you were building up enough force to launch a rocket into space."

She snatched her hand back. "You get that shit on the ceiling, you're cleaning it off!"

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

She moved back into position as her look told him she was completely serious.

He cringed. "Maybe you should grab a towel."

She shook her head but jumped up and got a towel out of the bathroom. He took her brief absence as a chance to see if his new speed could help him, and he groaned loudly as he stroked himself rapidly. Kahlan paused in the bathroom doorway to watch, but she cringed when he grunted in pain. "You're going to rub yourself raw, Aaron."

He wilted and fell back onto the bed. "I think I'm stuck this way."

She bit back a giggle. "Are you saying vampirism causes priapism?" she asked with a grin as she sat down on the bed beside him.

His eyes snapped to her. "God! You don't think this will last hours do you?"

She pat his chest. "Relax, Hun. Let me see if I can help before you stress yourself out even more."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

She draped the towel over him and then looked at him. "You don't think you need to be changed do you?"

His brows rose as he considered it. "You think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Hun. You're the first vampire I've slept with." His eyes darted around as he thought about it, but she moved in between his legs. "Let me try with you like this first."

He nodded again. "Alright."

She gently lifted his balls with one hand as her fingers went in search of his prostate. He cringed and flinched as she dug into him, so she stilled her hand. "You ok?"

He was biting his lip but he nodded.

She gave him a small smile. "If this works, you won't even remember the pain," she offered and let her fingertips go in search of his most powerful g-spot. When his left hand gripped the edge of the mattress, she shook her head. "Let go of that before you rip it in half, too."

He frowned but then noticed what he was doing so he slowly moved his hand away as his cheeks heated. "So. . ."

He paused with the hard look she gave him, and she shook her head again and focused on what she was doing. She watched him closely as her fingers stimulated the correct spot. The only reaction he gave was his brows twitching slightly. She frowned and increased her pressure. Before she had to wonder if he could even feel it, he gasped and pushed into her hand even more. She smiled and moved her free hand to stroke him, and he let out a long groan that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

When she increased her speed and pressure, his knees bent and he spread his legs even wider. "God, Babe!" he exclaimed as he squirmed so much she almost lost her hold on him.

She giggled and tried to hold him down. "Easy, Aaron."

He shook his head as his whole body trembled. "So close. . ."

"You better be," she teased and tightened her grip around him even more and he whined.

After a few more moments, his but arched up off the bed so fast that she did lose her hold. It didn't matter, though, because he cummed so hard that the towel actually lifted up off of him a little as he cried out. She sat back on her heels and smiled.

Once he sank back onto the bed, he slowly stroked himself as he finished pumping his juices out of him and fought to regain control of his breathing.

"Feel better?" she asked as she moved his hand to the side and took over for him.

A long sigh escaped him as he nodded. "Oh yeah."

She smiled as she realized he was going to stay hard. "He doesn't seem done, though," she offered as the tip of her finger traced around the tip of him.

He shivered as he closed his eyes. "No. I don't think he is," he agreed with a grin as he sat up and faced her.

"So what are we possibly going to do about that?"

He chuckled and reached out for her. "I think we can think of something," he offered as he pulled her to him as he laid back down.

She climbed up and lowered herself down onto him. She bit her lip and started riding him. "This work?"

He reached up and started massaging her breasts. "Yep."

XXX

After taking her over the edge again that way, they switched positions and ended up climaxing together. Even after the second time, he was still hard and she shook her head. "I'll never survive if this keeps up," she muttered as she tried to catch her breath while she traced random shapes on his taut stomach with her finger.

He ran a hand up and down her back. "We've done it this many times before," he offered.

She huffed. "On a rare occasion, yes, but if this is the new normal, I'll have to move my twice a week workout to every day."

He chuckled and she flopped onto her back so he rolled over onto his side. He ran a finger up her leg and onto her belly and then cringed as his eyes took in her breast where he had bit her. There was already a dark bruise forming around the two puncture wounds to signal just how hard he had bitten her and he sighed as his hand reached for it. "Does it hurt?"

She frowned not knowing what he was talking about until his shaky hand covered the wound. She shook her head as she cupped the side of his face to make him look at her not it. "No more than any hickey you've given me."

He searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She sighed and leaned up and kissed the end of his nose. "Yes, Aaron."

When his eyes trailed back down to the marks, he cringed again. "I'll try not to do that ever again."

She huffed and pushed on him so he was on his back again and she propped herself up on her elbow. "Maybe you're not the only one turned on by it, Aaron."

His brows rose as shock filled his eyes. "What?"

She giggled as she shrugged. "While it may not have turned me on as much as it did you. . ." She flicked her brows as her hand went to his manhood. "It definitely felt good, if you know what I mean," she offered as she started stroking him.

He smiled. "No, I don't know what you mean. I think maybe you better explain it to me," he insisted as his hand went to her bundle of nerves.

She gasped as she bucked against him. "Sort of like that."

He chuckled and started massaging her in earnest. "Just like this?" A whimper escaped her as his fingers tortured her and her hand tightened around him involuntarily and he grunted. "Ok! I understand!" he exclaimed as he winced and stilled his hand.

Confusion filled her eyes for a second, but she let him go as soon as she realized what she was doing. "Shit, Hun. I'm sorry."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't even want to think about how bad that would have hurt before."

Her cheeks turned red as she wilted. "Sorry," she muttered again.

He pulled her on top of him and hugged her. "It's alright. He's ok."

She drew her knee up and pressed into him. "I guess I should make that up to him?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want you getting sore. He'll relax sooner or later." He could tell she was getting tired, and he could understand it because it was late.

She studied him. "So you're not so turned on any more?"

He half shrugged. "Not as much."

She shook her head. "I could. . ." she started as her hand went down him.

He grabbed her hand and held it. "No. I'm fine, Babe."

"So am I," she insisted as she pulled out of his grasp.

A big grin spread on his face. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He got up in a rush. "Then let's do this right," he offered as he grabbed her off of the bed and held her to his front as she wrapped her legs around him.

She giggled her secret giggle as she ran her fingers through his bangs. "Then I suggest you take us over to the wall."

He shook his head. "Nope," he uttered as he held her up and let her slide down his still erect shaft.

A shaky breath escaped her but she frowned. "Then how. . ."

He smiled. "You know I can support you," he insisted as he moved her up and then let her slide back down.

Her eyes slid shut as she gasp.

"Lean back," he muttered as he bent to kiss her collarbone.

She did but she frowned some more. "Like this?"

He smiled. "As far as you want," he instructed as he continued moving her up and down. "I want to hit your g-spot as well as you hit mine."

She let herself move back slowly and when she flinched, he stopped her backward momentum. He watched her face as he moved her up and then back down slowly. When she gasped in small huffs and her eyes rolled back, he smiled. "So this is good?" A couple garbled sounds escaped her as her whole body trembled, and he smiled even more. "I'll take that as a yes," he offered and started moving her up and down a little faster.

She whined as her nails bit into the flesh on his arms. "Oh, Aaron," she breathed.

He licked his lips. "Come on, Babe. You have one more in you, don't you?"

After a few minutes, she whined. "Faster."

He chuckled but complied. "Like this?"

She was breathing so fast that he thought she might start to hyperventilate, but she shook her head.

"You want it even faster?" he asked as he sped her up even more.

She sucked in her breath and tightened her legs around him and after a few minutes she frowned. "Harder!"

His brows rose in surprise, but he tightened his grip on her ass and did as he was told, and he wasn't sure which one of them was affected more by it.

After what felt like forever, her head fell back, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her back arched away from him. He moved his hands up her back in his struggle not to let her fall and her whole body tensed as she cried out his name.

He groaned as he thrusted into her one more time and let himself follow her over the edge, but he froze when she suddenly went limp in his arms. "Kahlan?!" he exclaimed and had her to the bed in a heartbeat.

She shook her head as her eyes fluttered and she sucked in air.

"Babe?" he asked desperately as he moved the hair back from her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then finally looked at him. "Damn, Hun." She shook her head again. "I think you made me. . . pass out for a second."

He almost collapsed onto the bed beside her. "Jesus, Babe!"

She frowned. "What?"

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought I hurt you or something."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Aww, I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"Shit, though, did you. . ."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My fear kind of made him lose the mood."

She cringed. "I'm so. . ."

He put a finger over her lips to silence her. "Don't worry about it."

She pulled his hand away and smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, that was the most awesome orgasm I have ever had," she told him.

The sincerity in her eyes made him smile. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she uttered and then sighed as she relaxed into the bed even more.

He crawled in beside her and pulled her to him. "Ever?"

She giggled as she nodded and rolled onto her side and laid her head down on his chest. "Ever."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "A man can't get a bigger compliment than that."

"Uh-hmm," she hummed as she nestled in a little closer.

When he felt her breath gush against his chest and heard her heart slow down, he frowned. "You ok, Babe?" She didn't move. "Kahlan?" he asked as he nudged her.

She shook her head and turned and looked at him. "What?"

His eyes went wide. "Did you fall asleep?"

She ran a hand down her face. "I guess so. Sorry. What did you say?"

He chuckled lightly. "Nothing. You can go back to sleep, Babe," he told her as he flipped the cover from the other side of the bed over them.

She didn't offer up any argument as she laid back down into her spot. "Tonight was amazing, Hun. Thank you."

He could tell by her tone that she was already falling back to sleep so he leaned down and kissed her head. "It was. Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

She half nodded. "Love you," is all she got out.

He smiled as he pulled her in closer to his side and stroked her hair. _Jesus, Hotchner, you pushed her to exhaustion._ He sighed, but as he thought about it, his chest swelled. _I took her to exhaustion._ His smile grew. _I would have never thought that was even possible._


	32. Chapter 32

**Story I – Chapter 32**

Hotch awoke and smiled when he saw the look of contentment still on Kahlan's face. He moved the hair off the side of her face with gentle fingers and sighed. When his fingers traced the tendon in her neck, he closed his eyes and he couldn't help it, he imagined biting her to taste her blood again. When he felt his manhood twitch, he mentally shook himself. _Jesus, Hotchner! Cut it out!_

He flipped the covers back and slid out from under her as he slid his pillow in close to her. She hugged it to her and continued sleeping, and he smiled. When his eyes trailed over the length of her, though, he cringed. _Son of a bitch!_ She had several bruises along her hips and ass that clearly showed where his hands had pressed into her. _And I thought the bite was bad. _He flipped the blanket back over her and looked down at his hands and then shook his head. _You're going to really hurt her if you don't watch it, Hotchner! _He ran his hands down his face and then went out of the room.

After fixing Kahlan a cup of coffee, he took it to the room and sat down on the edge of bed. Kahlan's brows twitched a little as her nostrils flared. He bit back a chuckle and moved the cup even closer to her nose and then blew on it to see if the aroma would entice her from sleep completely.

The corner of her mouth turned upward as she licked her lips and then swallowed, and he smiled. He blew on it one more time and her eyes fluttered. Once she could focus, she smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

"Morning, Beautiful," he told her as he moved the cup back as she sat up. "I would have let you sleep, but it's already late."

She looked at the alarm clock and then ran a hand through her hair as she turned to him and smiled again. "Well, we were up kind of late."

He grinned. "And if someone hadn't fallen asleep on me, it might have been even later."

She winced. "I'm sorry, but in all actuality, it was your fault," she offered as she took the offered cup and took a sip.

"My fault?"

She huffed. "If you hadn't have been the energizer bunny last night, I may have been able to keep up." She leaned in and gave his lips a quick kiss. "But I have to admit, that was the first time anyone has ever screwed me to sleep," she told him with a big grin, rustled his bangs, handed him back the mug, and then got up and headed for the bathroom.

He chuckled as lifted the mug to his lips and then took a drink. "Just think how awesome it will be when we both have that kind of stamina."

"Yeah," she drew out. "Don't think so," came through the still open door.

He frowned, got up, and went to the door as she turned on the water in the shower. He studied her thinking that she must not have understood because he would have bet money she would jump at the chance to be a vampire. They hadn't actually discussed it yet, but he was sure she would. "Not yet, of course, but I figured I'd give it a year or so to make sure this is all actually doable, but then. . ."

She shook her head as she grabbed her towel and moved it closer to the tub. "Yeah," she chuckled as she stepped in. She mentally winced because she knew they had to have that conversation, but she was dreading it and really didn't think it would come up that soon.

Even though she had agreed, he could tell by the way she said it that she was just saying it. He moved and shut off the water as he grabbed her arm to make her look at him. "I'm serious, Babe."

She locked eyes with him, but when she cut them to the side, his chest tightened. She sighed and shook her head. "Aaron. . ."

He took a step back as his heart rate and breathing sped up. "But. . . I would have sworn. . . What are you saying, Kahlan?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the floor. "I don't want to become a monster," she offered quietly.

He felt like he had been punched in the gut as he stumbled back a step and ended up sitting on the counter. "My God, Babe. . . Is that what you really think of me?"

Her eyes shot to his and she cringed as she went to him. "No! No, Aaron! I would never think that about you!" she insisted as she placed a hand on his chest.

His eyes searched hers and he huffed. "So I'm a vampire and I'm not a monster, but if you were a vampire, you would be?! That doesn't make any sense!" he insisted as he stood up and moved back from her.

She sighed as she shook her head slowly. "You heard what Sabastian said, Aaron. You have to be careful about who you change because not everyone can handle it."

"And you are the strongest willed person on the face of this planet! Don't tell me you think you wouldn't be able to control yourself!"

Her eyes slid shut as she shook her head some more.

"If I can handle this then I know damn well you could! You'd make a thousand times better vampire just because of your knowledge about all of this alone, Kahlan!"

She huffed and finally looked him in the eyes again. "Aaron. . ." She licked her lips. "You are a good man, Aaron – through and through, and being a vampire has only enhanced you, correct?"

He frowned. "Yes! And with the abilities you already have, Jesus, Babe, you'd be. . . well. . . you'd be invincible!"

She turned away from him as she shook her head some more. "But. . ."

His brows furrowed. He couldn't understand why she wasn't all for it. In fact, he had been worried she would want him to change her even before he actually could. "Kahlan?" he asked tenderly as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around. When he noticed a tear fall down her cheek, his heart clenched. "Babe?"

She looked at him through filled eyes. "And what if it enhances the monster that's already inside me, Aaron?"

He took a step back in complete shock. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. "No. . ." He took a deep breath. "Don't tell me this is. . ." He shook his head some more. "This stems back to you thinking you're a bad person?" Her look told him that he was right, and he sighed as he went to her and put his hands on her waist. "You are a good person, Babe!" When she huffed and looked away from him, he took a deep breath. "What do I have to say to convince you that. . ."

She pulled back from him. "I know you want to figure this out right now, but we need to get ready, Hun. We've got Jack's party. . ."

He sighed. "Alright." He fixed her with his stare. "But this discussion is not over, Kahlan."

She searched his eyes and nodded. "I know."

He shook his head as he went down the stairs. _I can't believe she truly feels that way._ He sighed. _I will change her mind if it takes the rest of her damn life!_

XXX

Once they were both showered, dressed, and in the car on their way to Rossi's after stopping a few places to get stuff for Jack's party, Hotch took his wife's hand. "Are we still planning on going to the cabin when we're done here?" He thought that maybe they could continue their talk once the kids were in bed.

She appraised him. "Are you ready to tell them?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess."

She giggled. "You don't need to be nervous, Hun. You know the kids will love you no matter what."

His eyes cut to her. "I think Joey will be fine, but I'm not sure about the boys." _Although, I'm was sure about you, so I'm not so sure what to think anymore._

She sighed. "They'll be fine with it, too. In fact, they might even think it's cooler than Joey will." His look told her he didn't agree. "You know the boys will think it's awesome that you are so fast."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

When they pulled up in Rossi's driveway, Kahlan smiled. Donna, Garcia, and Amy were already there; they had agreed to help set up and everything, and Ashley had taken the kids to the park so the adults could get it all ready.

Hotch opened Rossi's front door and held it open for Kahlan because she was carrying the cake. "After you," he offered as he bowed.

She giggled. "Go get the presents."

Reid showed up at the door with a grin. "Need any help?"

Hotch gave him a nod. "Sure," he told him and Reid followed him to the car and Hotch gave him a handful of balloons and a wrapped package, and then grabbed the others presents and followed the younger man back to the door.

Once Reid made it through the door, he quickly turned back when he heard what he believed to be a present hit the floor. "Hotch!" he yelled when he saw his Unit Chief down on one knee just inside the door.

Rossi and Kahlan came running into the foyer after hearing the commotion, and Kahlan's eyes went wide as she watched the balloons floating up to the vaulted ceiling, Reid knelling down next to her husband, and Hotch gripping a crushed package in one hand and his other hand bracing on the wall. "What's wrong?!"

Reid looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know. He just collapsed."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm fine," he got out, and when Cindi and Donna came running in, he forced himself to stand up. "I just tripped," he offered.

Kahlan shared a look with Rossi and they could both tell Hotch was not fine. Garcia came in to see what the commotion was with her hands full of streamers, and her eyes shot open. Kahlan's locked with hers and then moved to her sister and mother and Garcia nodded. "Ahhh, I think the rolls might be done," she put in as she went to Cindi's side. "Maybe you should check them."

Cindi looked at her son-in-law. "You sure you're alright, Aaron?"

Hotch gave her a small smile. "Yeah. You guys go ahead; I still need to grab a couple things out of the car."

"And Donna can help me make hang the streamers," Garcia put in as she grabbed her shoulder and led both her and Cindi back into the house. Donna looked back over her shoulder and her eyes locked with her sister's, but Kahlan's look begged her not to ask, so she shook her head and let the colorful woman take her away.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Hotch slumped against the wall and Rossi and Kahlan were to him in an instant. "What's wrong?" Rossi asked him as he grabbed his arm to help hold him up.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know," he confessed.

"Help me get him to a chair," Kahlan insisted as she looked at Rossi. He nodded and pulled on Hotch's arm as Kahlan moved to the other.

"No!" Reid put in as he watched them, and they all turned to him with confusion filling their eyes. He shook his head. "Take him outside," he insisted as he grabbed Hotch's shoulder and started him towards the door.

Rossi's brows furrowed as he looked at Kahlan, but she shrugged and they helped get Hotch back out onto the porch. As soon as Hotch cleared the door, he sucked in air and then let it out slowly as he pulled away from their supporting hands, and they all watched him. He ran both hands down his face and stood up completely. "Damn, Dave. There's something in your house that doesn't like me."

Rossi's eyes shot open as he looked at the man he loved like a son and then looked back towards his house. "You felt like you did at that guy's house in Ohio?"

Hotch took another deep breath and nodded. "But it was even worse this time."

Rossi wilted. He didn't want to think that Hotch may not be able to come into his house. He had taken down every religious item he had and had even gone so far as to put them in storage away from the property, so he wasn't sure what could be causing it.

"You've had this happen before?!" Kahlan asked them and she looked at all of them clearly upset that they hadn't shared that piece of information.

"I think I know what's going on," Reid told them as he licked his lips and his eyes darted between them.

Kahlan shook her head at her husband and he ducked his head sheepishly and she turned to Reid. "What do you think it is?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, since all this first started, I've been reading everything I can find on vampires, from lists of lore to stories that even mention them in passing."

"And?" Rossi led.

"After hearing about what happened at Lutman's house, I started thinking."

Hotch mentally cringed because Reid looked a little too upset for it to be anything good. "And you have a theory?"

Reid nodded as he stood up a little more. "Especially after hearing how everything was fine at Ms. Steckelberg's and then this."

Hotch shared a look with his wife, and she sighed. "And what have you come up with?"

Reid licked his lips nervously. "There is a huge amount of lore about how vampires aren't allowed to enter a home without permission or if they do they are rendered helpless or if the human does invite them in it makes the human powerless against the vampire."

Hotch mentally cringed as he remembered Ms. Steckelberg inviting him and Mack in politely. He shook his head and then looked at Reid again. "So you think I can't enter a house without it affecting me unless I'm invited in?"

Reid shrugged. "Detective Bartles didn't say anything about that, but it is part of the lore."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. _Great!_

Reid cringed and then shook his head. "I don't know for sure, of course, but I just wanted you to know what I had read."

Hotch looked at him. "No, I understand, thanks, Spencer."

"One way to find out for sure," Kahlan put in as she gestured to the door. "Try to go back in."

Hotch licked his lips and then nodded. They did need to know for sure, so he went to the door with his head held high, but he faltered as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

Rossi grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back out. He looked at Reid as Hotch got himself under control. "So all I have to do is invite him in?"

Reid nodded. "According to lore."

Rossi took a deep breath and went in the door and locked eyes with Hotch. "Aaron Hotchner, you are invited into my home today and every day," he told him sincerely and then back up to allow him to enter.

Hotch ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. Kahlan gave his side a squeeze and he stepped into the foyer. They all stared at him, and after a second he released his breath and smiled. "I'm ok."

Rossi's sigh of relief echoed through the spacious foyer and he pulled Hotch into a hug. "Thank God!"

Hotch hugged him back and then shot Reid a look. "And Reid for figuring it out."

Reid smiled awkwardly and shifted on his feet. "It was nothing."

Hotch pulled away from Rossi and turned to Kahlan, but she wasn't smiling. "Babe?"

She shook her head, and he cringed thinking she was still mad because he hadn't told her about it back when it happened. She huffed. "I can't believe Sabastian didn't say anything about this! He knows what kind of a job you have!" The anger in her eyes grew. "How many damn homes to you enter in a month, Aaron? How the hell are you going to. . ."

She paused when Donna came back into the foyer. Donna cringed. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mina just text me and asked if there was anything we needed her and Derek to pick up; they're on their way."

Rossi shot Kahlan a look that told her they would continue their discussion later.

"Maybe another box or a gift bag," Hotch offered as he picked up the present his hand had involuntarily crushed. He looked at Donna. "I fell on it," he lied as she looked at the scrunched up box.

Kahlan took the ruined gift from her husband. "It's a good thing it's only a hoodie, but a bag would be great," she told her sister.

Rossi laughed. "Now that that's taken care of, I guess you and Reid need to get those balloons back down here," he told Hotch with a smile as he pointed at the ceiling.

Hotch nodded and started up the stairs with Reid on his heels and Kahlan and Rossi followed Donna back to the kitchen to see what else needed to be done.


	33. Chapter 33

**Story I – Chapter 33**

Once there was a lull in the party after everyone ate, Hotch excused himself from the crowd and went to Rossi's den for some privacy. He took out the card Sabastian had given him and dialed his number. He was silently hoping that Sebastian was busy and he could just leave a message, but Sabastian answered on the second ring, "Detective Bartles."

"Sebastian, this is Aaron Hotchner."

"Aaron! I'm glad you called. I was going to call your wife and get your number when I realized that I didn't have it. How has everything been going?"

"Actually. . ."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"You can sense things through the phone?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, but your tone speaks volume."

Hotch sighed. "Well, I figured out that I can't go in any place without being invited in, and I was wondering why you didn't mention that."

"What? What do you mean? What happened? Where? How did it affect you?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then told him about everything about the homes he'd been in and how Reid had figured it out.

"I am so sorry, Aaron. I. . . That shouldn't even be. . . But I should have known with the way you. . . I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a vampire doesn't have to worry about that until he matures, but I should have realized with the way you are so powerful already that it would be a problem. I didn't think, and I am sorry. I should have prepared you better."

"It's alright. I'm just glad Reid figured it out. It bothered me not knowing what was wrong."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I bet."

"But you're a cop. You went on that raid with us. . . How did it not affect you when we entered Zimmerman's house? Or are you so used to it that it really didn't bother you?"

The detective chuckled again. "Because my people were with me."

"I don't follow," Hotch confessed.

"It's really rather simple to circumvent. I have compelled all of my people to automatically invite me in. I just make sure one of them is in front of me, and they do it without even realizing it. With your team already knowing, it will be even simpler for you."

"So anyone can invite me in? It doesn't have to be the owner or whatever?"

"No. Anyone can. Exactly how bad does it affect you? It will get worse as your strength grows."

Hotch licked his lips. "The first time I felt weaker the longer I stayed in, but when I walked in Dave's house today, it dropped me to my knees."

"Wow! It didn't hit me that bad until I was over three hundred."

Hotch sat down in Dave's favorite chair. "Speaking of which, have you had the chance to discuss my uniqueness with any of your friends?"

Sebastian took a long breath. "Yes, and Christian, a friend and vampire who is older than me, says he has heard stories about some people turning and being more powerful than other vampires at the time. He equated it to them being the alphas of the pack if you would, and he thinks maybe you are one of them. You are an alpha human who naturally slips into that alpha vampire role."

"So while it's not normal, it isn't unheard of either, so that's a good thing, then, right?" Hotch wasn't sure what to think yet. When Sebastian hesitated, Hotch instantly got worried. "It's not a good thing?"

"Not if someone else who thinks they're an alpha decides to challenge you."

"Challenge me for what? To see whose top dog. . . I mean, vampire?" All this talk about alphas made Hotch think about his own dogs and that line of animals.

"Possibly."

"And what good would that do? It's not like we live in a pack or anything. What difference does it make who's an alpha and who isn't, or is it a territory thing?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "No, we don't live in packs like some werewolves or others along those lines, but there are those who lead. The best leaders are those who are the most powerful. Someone may see you as a threat to the position they want or hold."

"But I don't want any part of that. I just want to continue on with my life," Hotch insisted.

"I know that, Aaron, but others may not realize that. I don't know for sure; I just wanted to tell you what I think."

Hotch inhaled deeply.

"I was going to explain about all of that the next time we met, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"You don't need to apologize; you saved me. It's not your fault that I'm like this."

"No, but I am sorry you are so far away and are having so many problems. I just wish I could help you more," the detective offered.

Hotch could hear the concern in his tone. "You are helping me, and I actually have another question for you if you have the time."

"I have all the time in the world," he offered and then chuckled. "Ask away."

Hotch took a drink of his iced tea and sat up a little more. He wasn't sure how to ask him what he wanted, so he took a deep breath. _How do I ask him about being turned on by biting Kahlan?_

"Is this something personal?"

"Sort of. . . When you first changed, you attacked people, right?"

"Yes," Sebastian drew out not sure where Hotch was going with it.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Did drinking from them. . . Were you ever. . ." Hotch cleared his throat. "Did their blood affect you differently than the bagged blood?"

Sebastian hesitated a moment. "Meaning?"

"It's just that I. . . Well, I. . . Never mind," Hotch added weakly.

"Have you bit someone, Aaron?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes," he confessed weakly. "Kahlan."

"You didn't try to change her already?"

"No! No, of course not. It was more like just a quick bite, if you know what I mean."

"Ahhh," Sebastian drew out. "And it affected you differently than the other blood you have tasted?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "Very much so."

Sebastian chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Maria did that to me."

Hotch's sigh of relief made Sebastian chuckle again, and Hotch had to swallow the saliva that flooded his mouth just thinking about Kahlan's blood. "So that's normal, then?"

"Normal between lovers, yes. Think of it as the being able to taste the love she has for you."

"It was incredible, but it wasn't just the taste. . ."

Sebastian waited a second to see if Hotch would explain, and when he didn't Sabastian inhaled deeply. "It was the most powerful aphrodisiac you have ever had?"

"Yes! That describes it perfectly!"

"While I have heard the taste is different for everyone, but everyone I have heard describe it says that the blood of their loved one is very powerful in that way, so do not be alarmed, Aaron. It is perfectly normal for her blood to affect you like that. I would have explained that, too, but I honestly didn't think you would do something like that."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Well, that was more her than me, but. . ."

Sebastian laughed. "I bet. Have you already made plans to bring her across?"

Hotch cringed as his heart skipped a beat. "Actually, we're still in the discussion phase with that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Hotch took a deep breath. "No. It's alright."

"Is there any other questions for me now. I would love to meet with you again. Maybe introduce you to my other offspring and some close friends if you would happen to have the time."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "Actually, we have this weekend off, so I'm not sure when. . ."

"Maybe later this month, then. I think it would be nice for you to be able to talk to some of the others," Sebastian offered.

Hotch could hear the hope in his tone and he felt bad for not being able to give him a definite date. _He did save my life. I at least owe him another meeting._ "Once I get back into the office Monday, I'll look at the case load and call you again. I'm sure I could squeeze in a day somewhere."

"No Pressure. I just need a couple days advanced notice to get everyone here, or we could always come to you. I haven't been to Virginia in forever."

"That would probably be a lot easier, but I don't want to put you all out. You have done so much for me already."

"Nonsense. You check your cases, figure out a time, and we'll be there. In fact, Michael and Jennifer are actually closer to you than me, so it will be better for them."

"Do they already know about me?"

"William told them the first time he talked with them. He is excited to have our little family grow."

Hotch's lip fared at the mention of the young looking vampire and the tall glass in his hand shattered. _Shit!_ He jumped up as tea and glass went all over his legs.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"Yes, but I better let you go. I have a little mess to clean up before Dave sees it and kills me."

Sebastian laughed. "Very well. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and call me as soon as you have any problems or concerns. You do not have to try and figure everything out on your own, Aaron."

Hotch's cheeks heated in embarrassment for not calling him as soon as the Lutman house had bothered him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I will call you the next time anything happens."

"Until then," Sebastian agreed and ended the call.

The den door opened as soon as Hotch put his phone back in his pocket. Kahlan looked at her husband and frowned. "What happened?"

Hotch shrugged as he bent down and started picking up the bigger pieces of glass. "I accidently broke Dave's glass."

"Let me get a towel," she offered and went back out the door.

Hotch sighed. _Do I really want a bunch of vampires descending on my town?_ He huffed. _For all I know it's already crawling with them._ He shook his head and moved to throw the glass away in the little trashcan besides Rossi's desk.

Kahlan came back in with two towels, handed one to Hotch for his hands and pants, and then bent to wipe up the floor. "Everything go alright with your call?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

She locked eyes with him. "And the reason he chose not to tell you about the invitation thing?"

He winced. "That wasn't supposed to happen until I'm much older."

She frowned as she studied him and then shook her head. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "But it's easy to work around. All I need to do is have one of the team enter before me and invite me in apparently, so it really won't be a problem."

She went back to wiping up the floor. _Until you're in a chase or you're alone or something._ She sighed mentally. _Don't add to his worry, Kay, he's got enough on his plate right now._ Once she was done she looked at him. "Then are you done, cause Jack's ready to cut the cake?"

He nodded and helped her up and then smiled. "Better not keep the kids waiting."

She huffed as they walked out the door. "You mean 'better not keep your stomach waiting for that cake'."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Nah. Why would I want cake when I have you?" he whispered as he leaned in close to her ear.

Her eyes grew wide as they cut to him and she shoved him away. "Behave!"

He smiled slyly as he started to reach for her, but he stopped when Donna came into the hall. She looked back and forth between them and smiled as if she knew what they were both thinking, and Hotch cheeks heated as he suddenly found the floor very interesting. She shook her head. "Ready to lite the candles?"

Kahlan nodded. "Sure."


	34. Chapter 34

**Story I – Chapter 34**

Once the party was over and everyone had left, Hotch and Kahlan loaded up the kids and headed to Rossi's cabin. Once they were on the road, Wyatt looked at Jack and Joey and then to his parents. "What's this about?"

Hotch glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong with us going up and enjoying some time at the cabin together as a family?"

Jack huffed. "He answered a question with a question."

Kahlan chuckled and Hotch shot her a dark look.

"Is this about Daddy?" Joey asked.

"It has to be unless something else has come up," Wyatt told her.

Hotch sighed. "Alright! Yes. We are going to talk once we get there, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves afterwards."

Wyatt settled back into his seat and shared looks with his siblings. Joey shrugged and Jack smirked. "Told you."

Kahlan turned around in her seat. "Ok, guys."

They all looked at her and nodded and then started doing their own things to pass the time.

XXX

All of the Hotchners sat around the family room in the cabin. The crackling fire was the only sound as the kids stared at their father. Hotch ran his hands up and down this thighs nervously and he looked at each of his children. After it was obvious Hotch wasn't going to start without a little encouragement, Kahlan reached over and ran a hand down his back. "Just tell them, Hun."

He took a deep breath as he nodded and then looked at each of them again. "I know you guys have been worried about me, and I know I've seemed a little off, but I want to let you know that you don't need to worry, that I'm ok."

Jack huffed. "Yeah. That explains it."

Wyatt's brows furrowed. "This is about that Colorado case isn't it? When Mom rushed out to you?"

Hotch licked his lips as he swallowed.

"You haven't been the same since," Joey started. "What happened?"

Hotch got up and went to the fireplace. As he absently straightened one of Rossi's pictures on the mantle, he nodded. "Something did happen, and. . . And while it was pretty serious, it's turned out to be alright. At least. . . It seems to be alright so far," he muttered without turning around.

The all shared looks with their mother, but they silently waited for him to continue.

After several silent minutes, Joey finally couldn't take it anymore and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's ok, Daddy, you can tell us."

A nervous little chuckle escaped Hotch as he looked down into eyes that were a mirror to his own. He squatted down and looked her in the face. "I'm not the same anymore, Angel, but. . ." He looked at the boys as he wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulders. "But just because I'm not the same anymore doesn't mean that it's a bad thing."

Jack fixed Kahlan with a serious look. "Would you please tell us what he's talking about since he can't seem to do it?"

Kahlan gave him a small smile and looked at her husband. He sighed and nodded as he pushed Joey back towards her spot on the couch as he stood back up, so Kahlan took a deep breath. "It's nothing too serious, Dad's just a vampire now," she told them simply.

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah, ok. Cool."

"No really? What's he talking about?" Jack asked her.

Joey's Hotch stare came out in full force as she looked back and forth between her mother and her father. The longer she did it, the more her brows furrowed. "She's telling us the truth, isn't she, Daddy?"

Hotch looked at her and mentally winced at the look on her face. _No! You are supposed to be the one who accepts this the easiest. _He bit his lip as his stomach tightened. "Yes, she is."

Wyatt's jaw dropped as he realized that they were indeed telling the truth. "What?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Jack's eyes shot back and forth between his parents and after a second or two, he jumped up with a massive smile on his face. "Are you kidding me? That is the coolest thing ever!"

Wyatt shook his head at his brother. "What?! How is that cool?!" he wanted to know.

The grin never left Jack's face, though, as he looked at his father. "That means you can. . . You're like. . . You're really strong now, right?"

A smile played at the edges of Hotch lips. "Yeah, I guess," he admitted and then looked at his other children.

Joey's eyes were darting back and forth while she looked at the floor and both adult Hotchners knew she was thinking a thousand different things at once. When Kahlan turned her attention to Wyatt, she winced. He was shaking his head. "That's not possible!"

Hotch cringed; he couldn't tell if Wyatt was scared or pissed. _No! Jack was the one who would need proof. You were supposed to accept this with a smartass grin in your eyes just like your mother!_

"Show them, Aaron," Kahlan ordered as she stood up.

Hotch wilted. "Kahlan. . ."

"They need to see it with their own eyes, Hun."

He took a deep breath as all the kids looked at him. His eyes slid shut. _Please don't let them be afraid._ After another deep breath, he forced himself to changed and opened his eyes.

Joey gasped, Wyatt's jaw dropped, and Jack's grin grew even bigger, but none of them said a word.

"Guys. . ." Kahlan started.

Jack finally took his eyes off of his father and looked back and forth between Wyatt and Joey. "Dad's a real life superhero now!"

Wyatt looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "A superhero? Superhero?" He took a shaky breath and shook his head as he looked back at Hotch. "You mean a monster!" he yelled as his face scrunched up like he was going to cry and then ran to the door and out it.

"Wyatt?!" Hotch called as he turned to follow him as he changed back to normal.

Kahlan held up her hand and stopped him, though. "I got him," she told him and followed her son out the door.

Hotch wilted and looked back at the two left in the room. Jack was still smiling but Joey was gone. He looked around quickly. "Where'd Joe go?"

Jack looked to where she had been standing a few seconds before and then shrugged. "I don't know."

That's when Hotch saw the dog door swinging and he knew she had escaped outside, too. He ran a hand down his face, and Jack went to him. "It's alright, Dad. They'll come around. It was just a shock, you know?"

Hotch swallowed as he nodded. "Yeah, I know." He locked eyes with his son. "Are you really alright with this, Jack?"

Jack smiled again. "Yeah, Dad." He nodded enthusiastically. "Just seeing you do that. . ." He shook his head. "I can't imagine what else you can do, but I bet it's awesome!"

Hotch pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Buddy." _And here, I thought, you were going to be the tough one._

Jack chuckled against his father's chest and then pushed him away. "I'm alright; go find Joe."

Hotch gave him a smile as he nodded and then mused his hair. "Yeah, I better."

XXX

Kahlan walked out onto the pier going out onto the lake. Wyatt was sitting at the end staring down at the water. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. She sighed when she saw his hands balled into fists and the tear stains trailing down his cheeks attested to the fact that he wasn't taking the news very well at all. She leaned over and bumped her shoulder into his. "Hey."

He nudged her away as he shook his head. "Don't."

She winced at his tone as she sat back up. "Ok."

He shook his head some more and snorted. "It's all a lie," he muttered.

"No, Wyatt. We wouldn't. . ."

He turned to her and the anger in his eyes made her lean back away from him. "No! Not that! All of it! All my life!"

Kahlan's eyes searched his trying to figure out where he was going with that, and she cringed because she couldn't. "What do you mean?"

He huffed as he looked back over the lake.

She reached over and took his hand and held it. "Wyatt, talk to me, please. Dad's been trying so hard. . . What you said. . ." She shook her head. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," he started as his eyes cut to her. "Isn't it? He's a vampire, so that means he's a monster."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips as she started shaking her head. "No, Wy. . . He. . ."

"His eyes were red! He had fangs!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away from her. "I bet he drinks blood, too, doesn't he?" When she winced, he shook his head some more. "He's a real life Halloween story!"

She looked at him with furrowed brows. "But you have loved all that stuff since you were little! Why is it bothering you so much now?" He wilted and she put her arm around him.

"But that's because I thought all of it was fake!" He swallowed thickly. "I remember. . ." He sniffed and she pulled him even closer knowing he had started to cry again. "I remember when I was little and I thought there was a monster under my bed. You told me monsters weren't real, that I didn't have anything to be afraid of!" He pulled away from her and turned to look at her directly. "I would wake up in the middle of the night and hold Daddy Lump and kept repeating to myself that monsters weren't real, and it made me feel better!"

Tears started falling from his eyes in earnest. "And when one of the other boys at Holt's ranch would wake up scared or have a nightmare, I would sit there in the dark with him because the old man never let us have a light, and I would tell him he didn't have anything to be afraid of because monsters weren't real! That the only thing we had to worry about was the old man and them. All we had to be afraid of were the very real humans that were keeping us away from our mommies! And that made both of us feel better!"

He slammed his fist down onto the pier and one of the weathered old pieces actually cracked. "Holt was enough of a monster! We didn't need made up ones scaring us, too!"

Tears fell from Kahlan's eyes as she pulled him back to her and held him to her chest. Remembering the bastard who had held her son along with so many other boys brought up unspent rage for the man, and she had to force that back down. "God, Wy. I am so sorry you had to worry about stuff like that, but what you did helped the other boys, I'm sure of it."

"But it was all just a lie. You lied to me, and I lied to them, and God only knows how many people they've spread that lie to."

She took his face in her hands and locked eyes with him. "It wasn't a lie, Wyatt! All of this stuff. . . All the horror movies, all of the decorations we put out at Halloween. . . Up until Sebastian changed your father, I never knew any of it was real. I didn't lie to you when you were little because I truly didn't think they were real."

He wiped his face and looked at her. "You promise you didn't know until it happened to Dad?"

"Yes! And actually, even when I kind of figured it out, I still didn't want to believe it to tell you the truth because of being raised just like you. We were all taught that monsters weren't real." She sighed heavily. "Of course, now we know they are and they have been around forever, but they have to keep themselves secret. That's why only a few people actually know the truth."

She settled up against him. "I didn't lie to you all those years, Wyatt. I was telling you what I firmly believed."

He sniffed and took a deep breath. "But how can you be so passive about it knowing the truth?"

A heavy sigh escaped her. "Just because you know it now. . . that doesn't change the fact. . ."

"No, Mom. You don't understand." He shook his head and turned back to her. "I can't look at people and not think bad things," he started. When her brows furrowed signaling she didn't understand, he cleared his throat and twisted his whole body around to look into her face more directly. "Because of Dad and you, I look at the strangers walking down the street towards me and wonder things like 'is he a serial killer, does she have kids trapped at her house. . . Even the people I see every day on the bus. . . I wonder if any of them are actually someone bad that Dad should be trying to put away."

She cringed. "Jesus, Wyatt. Why didn't you ever say anything about that? You shouldn't. . . My God, I'm so sorry," she tried as she took his hands in hers.

He shook his head some more. "No. It's not a bad thing. I don't mean that I'm constantly afraid or anything. . . It's just something I think about cause I spent three years on that ranch and not one person suspected anything was wrong! Those people I would see in that town. . . None of them ever questioned it! I would sit in that truck and wonder why none of them would help us, wonder why they were letting him get away with it."

She wanted to die. She never knew he felt that way. She had gotten him counseling after finally getting him back home, and everyone thought he was alright. "I'm so sorry, Wyatt. I didn't. . . Why didn't you tell me?"

A frustrated snort left him as he grabbed her hands. "No. . . You still don't understand. I've dealt with my problems from that, but I worry that some other kid might be being hurt so I look and I watch, thinking that maybe, if I see something, I could tell Dad or you, and then one or both of you could help them if there was a problem."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Alright. I think I know what you mean, but what does any of that have to do with Dad and what he's become?"

He sighed. "Cause now it's not just wondering if someone is bad, I'll look at all those people and have to wonder if they're a monster, too!"

Her mind raced. She was trying to figure out what she could say to him to make him feel better, but she was at a loss. "Wy. . ."

"It was bad enough knowing there are bad people in this world, but I know Dad works hard every day to protect everyone from them." She nodded, but he wilted a little more. "But now. . . To know that the world is also full of monsters. . ." He pulled completely away from her. "And Dad's one of them. . . Who's going to protect everyone from them?"

And that did it. She couldn't take any more, so she stood up roughly. "Wyatt Christopher Hotchner! Do not sit there and actually tell me you think your father would. . . You can't possibly think. . . He would never!" Anger and shock made her stumbled over what she wanted to say. "He is not and never will be a bad person!"

He jumped up. "No! I didn't mean that! I know Dad, no matter what he is, could never do anything bad!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and turned away from him. She ran a hand down her face in frustration. After a deep breath to try and calm herself down she turned back to him. "Then why are you so mad or scared or whatever of Dad?"

He ducked his head. "It's not really Dad, it's all the other monsters out there that have me worried."

She sighed and went to him, put her hands on his shoulders, and locked eyes with him. "You don't think is bad?" He shook his head quickly, so she licked her lips. "So you should be able to realize that just because someone is different, just because they are not human like us, that that doesn't mean they are bad, Wyatt." She searched his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Monsters are real, but don't you think we would have all known about them if they were going around doing horrible things all the time? They wouldn't have been able to keep themselves secret all this time if they were always doing bad things."

His eyes darted around as he considered her words.

"The guy that changed your father, Sebastian, is a Detective and seems like a really nice guy."

His eyes shot open as his brows rose to his hairline. "You met him? You know him?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep, and the only reason he changed Dad was to save him. He didn't do it just to hurt him."

His brows furrowed. "To save him?"

She sighed. "Yeah, and as much as this is a shock to you, imagine how Dad feels. He has been trying to adjust, trying to be the great man he has always been, and he's been having a tough time."

He wilted. "And I just made it worse. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves a son who supports him no matter what."

"He never wanted to scare you, Wyatt. He would never want to do that."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I better go talk to him and apologize."

She gave him a smile. "And I know you must have a thousand questions, and we will answer them, but the first thing we need to do is make sure that you are truly ok with this."

He stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and nodded. "I will be."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they turned to go back to the house. "And once you get to know about it all, you might even think that it's pretty cool."

He chuckled. "You sure seem to think it is."

She smiled as she nodded. "Yep," she agreed as they made their way off the pier and to the porch.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. When he had gone out the back door to search for his daughter, he had heard Kahlan and Wyatt talking so he had snuck up onto the roof of the cabin and listened to them. _I'm so sorry, Wyatt. I never knew you thought any of those things._ He took a deep breath. _But I will make sure that you know this doesn't have to be a bad thing._

He stood up and looked out into the darkening forest. _And now I need to find my little angel._


	35. Chapter 35

*Ok, so. . . this thing has gotten a lot bigger than I had originally planned, and that's a good thing, I guess. So, now this is going to be a standalone story and will continue until the muse lets me finish it (still plenty of story left, though). Maybe, once this one is done, I will do the others I was thinking about, but for now Hotch being a vampire is just too fun to let go. I really hope that's ok with you all, and I thank you for sticking with me (especially without daily updates) but hopefully it will be worth the ride.

**Chapter 35**

Hotch looked out into the trees around the cabin and listened. He could still hear what was going on inside the cabin along with a few small animals moving around, so he sighed and moved further into the woods. _I'd normally have to let Kahlan find her, but now I'll be able to hear her._ He smiled as he nodded. _Yeah, I'll be able to find her now._

He walked up the trail as his eyes scanned the forest ground. After walking for about ten minutes, though, and not hearing anything that might be his daughter, he started to get worried. _I really hope I didn't scare her so bad that she felt she needed to hide!_ He thought about going back and getting his wife or calling out for Joey, but he thought that if she was hiding and heard him, she'd just hide even more. He took a deep breath trying to force the worry he was starting to feel away, and moved off the path and into the darker recesses of the trees.

As he walked along, he focused on the world around him and he marveled at it. He hadn't had the opportunity to go searching in the dark since he'd been changed, and he was shocked to realize that he could see a lot better in the dark than he ever could before. Instead of just shadows and dark places, he could actually make out the individual trees, their branches, the bushes and ground cover, and even the fallen leaves. _Wow. That's kind of cool._

After a little more searching, he could just make out a faint heartbeat. He smiled because he knew it was Joey's, so he slowed down and searched the area a little more thoroughly. After a little bit, the beat got stronger and he knew he was going the right way. After a little more, though, it started getting quieter. _What the hell? Did I miss her?_

He turned back and when it got to the loudest point, he sighed as his eyes slid shut. After taking a deep breath, he looked up. _You would be in a tree, wouldn't you, Angel?_ His eyes searched and he thought he could just make out her red Converse sneakers, and he shook his head; she was basically at the top of the giant tree. He licked his lips and moved to the base of the tree. _Ready or not, here I come._

Joey was so lost in her thoughts that she never saw her father moving on the ground below her, and she definitely didn't hear him, so when the branches moved below her, she startled. "Daddy?!"

He climbed up and sat down next to her on the big branch. "Yep."

She giggled and then shook her head. "You don't climb trees."

He shrugged a little. "Well, when I need to find my little girl and she is up in one, I kind of had to."

She appraised him. "But you never have before."

He sighed and shrugged again. "That's because I was too afraid to."

Shock filled her face. "But you aren't afraid of anything, Daddy!"

He huffed. "I so wish that was actually true, Angel."

Concern filled her eyes and she scooted closer to him. "Why were you afraid of trees?"

He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Not trees themselves, but being up high. I was afraid of heights believe it or not."

Her brows furrowed as her eyes darted around, and he smiled knowing she was thinking about to all of the times he didn't do something or wouldn't let her do something because of that fear. She sighed. "And why were you afraid of heights?"

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell her about how his father, in a fit of rage, heaved him out through the glass of his second story bedroom window when he was young, but he knew he needed to be honest with her. He licked his lips. "I fell when I was little, and ever since then I was afraid to be up high without anything around me."

She wilted and her face conveyed the empathy she was feeling for him. She pat his back. "My friend, Lola, is afraid of dogs cause one bit her when she was little, was it like that?"

He nodded. "Yes. Some times when things happen to people when they're little it makes them afraid for the rest of their lives." He took a deep breath and hoped that anything like that didn't happen to her because of his new life. He studied her. _Although, she doesn't seem afraid of me._

She looked into his eyes. "And you're not afraid anymore?"

He smiled. "No. With what's happened, I know I can't be hurt so I'm not so afraid of falling anymore."

She smiled and snuggled up against him. "Good."

He grabbed her, turned her around, and set her on his legs. "So can I ask why you left and came all the way out here and climbed a tree? Did I frighten you, Angel?"

She immediately shook her head, and she did it so strongly that her hair whipped his face. "No, Daddy. I would never be afraid of you!"

He tucked her hair behind her ears. "Then why did you, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"About what?"

"You."

He took a deep breath. "And what decision have you made?"

She tilted her head a little as confusion filled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He kind of shrugged. "Well. . . I just thought that. . . Were you trying to decide if this was alright or something?" he asked a little unsure.

She snorted as she shook her head. "I will always love you, Daddy, no matter what! I was just thinking about all of the things that would go with this."

"All of the things?"

She giggled. "Like, if vampires are real, then so is everything else, right?"

"Meaning?" he drew out not sure where she was going with that especially with that mischievous glint in her eyes that matched her mother. He didn't really want to bring up about witches and shapeshifters like Sabastian had told him because he didn't want to scare her.

She giggled again. "Meaning that maybe I will get to see a unicorn or dragon after all!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her swallowing her in a big hug. "I love you, Angel."

She wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed him tightly. "I love you, too, Daddy."

After a moment, he pushed her away enough to look at her. "I guess you have a lot of questions, huh?"

Her dimples emerged with her huge grin. "Yeah, but I bet the boys do to, so I guess it wouldn't be fair to ask them out here."

He smiled. "You're right. I guess we should go back in."

She inhaled through her nose as she nodded. "I guess."

Hotch looked over her head at the moon coming up and turned her around and nestled her against his chest. "But I can see why you like to come up here. It's beautiful."

She sighed and relaxed back against him. "Yeah." She craned her head around and looked at him. "You should see the view from the tree in the yard. You can see the whole neighborhood almost!"

He chuckled. "I bet."

She turned around and locked eyes with him. "Hey! This means you can finally go up and see all of Fuzzy's friends!"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, Angel."

Suddenly, she turned serious, and he mentally cringed. She licked her lips. "Can I ask you one question now?"

"Go ahead."

She leaned in closer. "Can you turn into a bat, Daddy?"

He could hear the hope in her tone and see it in her eyes, and he was crushed a little. _What I wouldn't give to be able to tell her, yes._ He shook his head. "No, Angel. I'm sorry. Stoker was wrong about that."

She sighed and reached up and pat his cheek. "It's ok, Daddy. You can't be perfect all the time."

He snorted as he pulled her back into another hug. "Only you, child."

She giggled.

"You know what I can do, though?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

He wrapped his arms all the way around her. "This!" he yelled and then jumped out away from the tree.

She laughed the whole way down, and when he landed lightly, she was squirming in excitement. "You made me lose my tummy, Daddy!"

He laughed knowing how much she loved that feeling.

"Can you do it again?!" she begged, and he raised his brows as if to say they needed to get back inside, so she pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she drew out.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Anything for you, Angel," he told her as he slung her around him to his back. "Hold on," he instructed and once he felt her cling tightly, he started up the tree again.

XXX

Kahlan stepped out onto the back porch and looked out into the darkness. Hotch and Joey had been gone a little longer than she was expecting, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to get worried. She thought Joey was going to be fine with it, but she was worried none the less. _Hell, she had it basically figured out on the first day; she has to think that this is cool._

When she heard light laughter that could only come from her daughter and a deep rumbling chuckle that could only come from her husband, she took a deep breath and relaxed a little as she waited for them. She smiled when they finally came into the light. Hotch was carrying Joey on his shoulders and they both looked happy, so she relaxed even more.

Hotch put Joey down once they were on the porch and pat her butt as he pushed her towards the door. "Give us a minute, Angel?"

She smiled up at him and her mom. "Yep," she agreed and went inside and shut the door behind her.

Kahlan went to him and put her hands around the back of his neck. "Everything good?"

He huffed. "I think becoming a vampire has ruined my profiling abilities."

She frowned. "What?"

He pulled away from her as he shook his head. "I can't even profile my own family anymore."

"Aaron. . ."

He turned back to her. "Well, I can't! I thought Jack was going to be the one with the problem. I thought Wyatt would think it was cool. I thought Joe would be ecstatic. I thought you would. . ." He shook his head again. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

She winced knowing that he didn't say he thought she would jump at the chance to join him in his new life and she knew they had to discuss that further, but she also knew they had to take care of the kids first. She took a deep breath. "It looks like Joe was alright."

He nodded. "Yeah. Apparently she needed some time alone to process it."

She nodded. "Wyatt's gonna be alright with it, too. He just had. . ."

"I know. I heard."

She studied him and then nodded. "So all the kids are going to be ok with it, Aaron. They love you and will stand by you."

He huffed. "And thanks to me, their perception of the world has forever changed. Jack's seeing superheroes, Joey's seeing unicorns and dragons, and Wyatt's seeing monsters under the bed. Great dad I am!"

Her brows knitted together in apparent anger, and he could tell she was about ready to tell him off but then a grin spread on her face.

"What?" he asked not knowing what the look was about.

"You really think there's a possibility that dragons still exist?"

He busted out laughing. "Oh my God! You are crazy! You're all crazy!" He shook his head as went to her and put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "That or I am. I'm not sure which anymore."

She giggled. "But we like crazy."

He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"It's going to be ok, Aaron. We'll get through this," she offered seriously as she locked eyes with him and put her hands around his neck.

He licked his lips. "I sure hope so."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Kahlan and Hotch started making dinner as the kids bombarded them with questions, and after answering all of them and demonstrating his new speed and strength, they all finally relaxed and settled in to watch a little TV. Once the kids went to bed, Hotch helped Kahlan clean up. Once she was done washing the dishes, he grabbed her arm and turned her away from the sink. "Come out to the lake with me."

She frowned. "This late? What about the kids? What if one of them wakes up? What if. . ."

"I'll be able to hear them. It'll be fine. Come outside with me," he urged her.

She bit her bottom lip; she knew he wanted to continue their discussion about whether or not she was going to become a vampire, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Please." His eyes begged her as his hand traveled down her arm to her hand and squeezed it tenderly.

She inhaled a long, slow breath, and he tugged on her hand a little, so she sighed and nodded. "Alright."

He smiled and led them to the door as she mentally cringed knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say. He stopped, grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door, and held out it for her. She smiled and got into it and then frowned at him opening the door without putting his on. "Does the cold not bother you anymore?"

"No."

She huffed. He had always been able to take the cold better than her, but he definitely liked warmer weather normally.

He shrugged and grabbed her hand again as he led her out the door, off the porch, down to the lake, and out onto the little pier. He motioned to the bench he and the boys had made for Rossi for Father's Day about five years prior so he could be more comfortable while fishing.

She took a deep breath and sat down and he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He could feel the tension in her shoulders and hear her heart pounding and he knew she didn't want to discuss him changing her, so he decided to give her a few moments to see if she'd relax a little more.

After a few minutes, and her toes bouncing in her shoes, he reached up and started rubbing her shoulders. "The full moon really lights it up out here, huh?"

She half way flinched and then looked around the lake. "Yes. It's beautiful."

He took a deep breath knowing she had been lost in thought and not really sitting on the bench with him. He licked his lips as he sat up a little. "Babe. . ."

"Aaron. . ." she started as she pulled away from him and stood up. She took a couple steps away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Kahlan. . ." He shook his head and stood up. "Please tell me you have thought about it and have changed your mind."

Her eyes slid shut as she slowly shook her head.

"Please, Babe." He grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He could tell by the look on her face that she had been thinking about it but that she hadn't changed her mind. He grabbed her shoulders. "You are not a bad person, Babe!"

She huffed and pulled away from him. "Aaron. . ." She turned back to him. "Your love for me apparently makes you blind to the truth, but I have a monster inside me already, Aaron, and if you unleash that I'd probably be no better than Sebastian's partner."

His hands tightened into fists as his nostrils flared. "Don't you dare compare yourself to him! He was probably born that way!"

She wilted and turned herself away from him again. "Maybe I was, too," she uttered softly.

If it wouldn't have been for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard her, but as it was, his heart skipped a beat. "No! Don't say something like that!"

She turned to him and the evil in her eyes made him back up a step. "But I am, Aaron! I have killed. . ."

"No! Just because you have killed people doesn't mean you are a monster, Kahlan!"

"I have killed and I have enjoyed it, Aaron! How does that not make me a monster?"

He backed up a step as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

She sighed as her shoulders drooped. She didn't want to ever tell him that, but it was too late. _I have to make him understand!_ She took a deep breath. "I have enjoyed killing people, Aaron, and I know that's something you don't want to hear, but it's the truth."

He ran a hand down his face as he studied her.

"And if I already have those tendencies running through me, what the hell would becoming a vampire do to my control?"

His eyes searched hers and after a moment he huffed. "You've enjoyed it?" She licked her lips and opened her mouth but he cut back in. "I bet I can tell you when that's happened." Her brows furrowed and he nodded. "That guy down in Columbia?" She winced and he knew he was right. "Green?"

She sighed. "Yes!"

He took a deep breath and went to her. "And those two people have hurt you more than anyone else, Babe. That son of a bitch in Columbia assaulted you like no other, Kahlan, and Green. . . She didn't attack you physically, but she hurt you emotionally just as strongly as he did physically!"

"Like that makes a difference!"

He put his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her. "But it does, Babe. You went through hell with both of those people! No one would fault you for. . ."

"But I enjoyed it, Aaron! Hurting them actually brought a smile to my face!"

He stepped back from her and shook his head. "Alright." He licked his lips as he locked eyes with her again. "But tell me this, Kahlan: when you were on the squad and you were sent to assassinate someone, did you ever enjoy that? Did you ever smile when you had your finger wrapped around the trigger? Did you ever take any pleasure in killing someone then?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "No!"

"Exactly!" he yelled as he went back to her and placed loving hands on the side of her head. "If you were a true monster, you would take pleasure in every kill." He took a deep breath. "I know I give you shit all the time about being a mindless killer, Babe, but you're not! You have amazing self-control! You. . ."

She huffed and rolled her eyes obviously not agreeing with him.

He took a step back and knew he wouldn't get very far with that argument because of the low image she had of herself. His mind raced and after a moment, he decided to try a different approach. "Alright, fine, you consider yourself a bad person, right?"

She frowned as she looked at him, but she nodded.

"And because of that you really think you are going to hell, right?"

"Yeah," she muttered and then snorted.

He stood up tall and squared his shoulders. "And no matter how tough you try to act, that actually scares the shit out of you, doesn't it?"

Her eyes searched his, and when they filled, his heart ached, but she nodded. "Very much so."

He nodded and went back to her, put his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer to him. "If you let me change you, if you become a vampire, you won't die so you wouldn't have to worry about ever facing that fear."

She frowned a little as her eyes darted around.

He took a deep breath; he knew he had nudged her in the right direction but he had to keep going to really get her there. "And you wouldn't ever have to worry about growing old, Babe."

Her eyes snapped to his.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I know growing old scares you. I know you fear slowing down and getting to the point of not being able to be who you are now." He knew she didn't actually fear getting gray and wrinkled but feared what age would do to her body. "And I know you absolutely hate to think about that point and time when you won't be able to take care of yourself anymore and someone else will have to step in and take care of you."

A little whimper escaped her as a tear fell down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away and then ran his thumb beside her eye. "If you let me change you, that won't ever happen, either." He put his other hand on her other cheek and forced her to look up at him. "In fact, if you let me change you, you will feel even better than you do right now. I feel better than what I did twenty years ago, Babe, and you can experience that, too."

She took a shuddering breath as her eyes slid closed. "That does sound nice."

He mentally sighed. _Come on, Hotchner, think! You've almost got her convinced!_

"But that might not be worth the risk," she offered as she looked at him again.

He smiled mentally when a new thought hit him, so he released her and took a step back. _You've got to play on her emotions, Hotchner. _He reached out and grabbed her hand. "After we met and then got married, in the quiet moments I would think about our relationship," he started.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out where he was going with that. "And?"

"And I would find myself actually getting pissed."

"Pissed?"

He nodded as he led her back to the bench and pulled her down beside him. "Yeah. I got mad at fate or God or whatever powers that be because I truly believed we were soulmates."

Shock filled her eyes. "And thinking that made you mad?"

He shook his head and scooted closer to her. "No. What made me mad was that if we really were soulmates, why did it take us so long to find one another? If we were meant to be, then why did it happen so late in life? We were cheated, and it pissed me off that I had only had about half of my life to spend with you." He grabbed her other hand and gave them both a squeeze. "It wasn't enough time. Half a lifetime wasn't enough to make you as happy as you made me."

"Hun. . ."

"But after this. . . After it finally sank in what being a vampire means. . . I know this was destined to be. This is fate's way of giving me that time, Kahlan. I have been given forever, but. . ." He ducked his head down and locked eyes with her. "But I don't want forever if you're not going to spend it with me."

When his eyes filled with unshed tears, her heart clenched. "Aaron," she started as she pulled her hand away from his and cupped cheek. "You have brought so much joy into my life already. . ."

He pulled away from her roughly and got up as he half snarled. "No! Damn it!" He turned away from her as he shook his head. _That didn't work completely. . . Time to stoop to her level and break out the guilt._ After a deep breath he turned back to her. "What good is eternity if I have to spend it alone, Kahlan?" He squatted down in front of her and grabbed her hands again. "You even said you felt sorry for anyone who had to face life alone, Babe. Are you really going to make me do it?" He licked his lips and scooted closer to her as he placed his hands on her thighs and looked into her eyes. "Are you going to force me into watching you grow old and die right before my eyes? Are you so cruel that you would make me live through that?" He swallowed as his eyes searched her face. He really didn't like trying to guilt her into it, but he was sure once it happened that she would be fine and it would all be worth it in the end.

She looked out over the lake as she sighed, and after a moment the sides of her lips started to curve upwards. She snorted as she shook her head and turned back to him. "You really are a stubborn ass, you know that?"

He quickly nodded. "Yep," he agreed as his heart sped up.

She giggled and clasped his face in tender hands. "And God help me, but I love you for it."

His dimples emerged with his grin. "So is that a yes?"

She took a deep breath. "It's a yes. . ." she started and he almost collapsed in relief, but she shook her head. "It's a yes on one condition!"

His breath caught in his chest. "Condition?"

She nodded as she locked eyes with his. "You have to promise me, Aaron," she started and he could see the seriousness in her eyes. "Promise me that if I become a monster after you change me, that you will see to it that I am destroyed."

He pulled away from her and stood up as he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do it personally, but you have to promise that it will be done." She stood up. "I don't want eternity if I'm going to spend it being a mindless killer, Aaron."

"You won't, Kahlan. That's not going to happen!"

She stepped to him and put a hand on his chest. "And if you truly believe that you shouldn't have a problem promising me."

His eyes darted around as his mind raced. After a few moments, he ran a hand down his face and nodded. "I know you wouldn't want to live like that, Babe, so, yes, I promise."

She searched his eyes. "Yeah?"

He smiled as he nodded. "Yes!"

She smiled. "Then I agree to join you in this new life."

Tears of relief mixed with joy burst forth from his eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "Oh thank God!"

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

After getting himself calmed back down, he pulled away from her a little, and looked down into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Hun."

He grabbed her head with gentle hands and leaned down and kissed her, passionately.

Once she had to pull back for want of air, she smiled again. "I have to confess that spending eternity with the man I love does sound a little appealing."

He chuckled. "Just a little?"

She giggled. "No, more like pretty damn appealing."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "You are an amazing woman, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner."

She smiled up at him. "And you are an amazing man, Aaron Jackson Hotchner."

He chuckled. "And we will get to spend the rest of forever being amazing together."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

When Hotch woke up the next morning, he smiled. It was early and no one else was up. He silently made his way out of the room and went to start coffee. He felt good. The kids had taken his news well enough and his wife had agreed to spend eternity with him, so he couldn't get the smile off his face. It was the most relaxed he had felt since the whole thing had started. He knew it would still be a few months before he could change Kahlan, but knowing she would eventually be joining him made the wait easier.

He looked out the door at the sun coming up and the fog floating above the lake and sighed deeply. He always liked spending time at Rossi's cabin. The serene setting was always a welcomed break from all of the cities and places he had to travel for work. Knowing they had the whole day to relax and spend with the kids, too, had him in smiling even more. _I needed this._

After another moment of staring at the beautiful morning, he decided to go for a run. He hadn't done that since being turned and he wondered what it would be like, so he went to his go-bag by the door and got out his things. After changing into running pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers, he went out the door. He took a deep breath as he stood on the deck. Normally he would stretch a little before starting, but he figured he didn't need to really worry about that anymore, so he went down the stairs and to the trail that went passed the lake.

XXX

Once Kahlan awoke, she frowned at being alone in bed. She sighed as she sat up. _He is way too damn quiet now!_ She shook her head as she headed to the restroom and then went in search of her husband. Not finding him anywhere in the cabin made her turn towards the door, but when she saw his go-bag open, she knew he had gone for a run. Her brows furrowed. _I wonder if he runs at normal speed. _ As she thought about it, she smiled. _Hell, maybe once I'm changed I might actually be able to keep up with him._ After a second or two she wilted, though. _No. I bet he'll still be faster. Oh well._

After a half an hour, the kids woke up, but she wasn't worried about Hotch because she wasn't sure when he had gotten up. After being up for about an hour, though, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He had never gone running for that long. She mentally winced, though, because she wasn't sure if his new stamina would allow him to run for a lot longer than usual. After about another fifteen minutes, she made an excuse and went out onto the deck.

_Where the hell are you, Aaron?_ She took a deep breath and searched the area around the cabin with her eyes, and then ran a hand through her hair. _Stop stressing, Woman, there wasn't much out here that could hurt him before, let alone now._ After making herself calm down, she went back inside. The whole time she got dressed, though, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her gut that told her something wasn't right. _Fuck it, I'm going to go find him!_

After telling the kids to stay inside; and by her look and tone they knew she meant it; she went out in search of her husband. _If I know Aaron, he probably went up the north trail cause it's the hardest. _She sighed. _Thanks, Hun._ She shook her head and started up the trail that went passed the lake.

After about ten minutes, she heard the crunching of dry leaves off to the side of the trail, and she froze as her eyes searched the trees around her. When the sound stopped, too, her hand absently went to small of her back. After a few seconds and wondering if she had actually heard it, she started out again. As she strained her ears, she could tell whatever had been moving off in the bramble had started up again, too. She mentally winced because she could tell whatever it was that was pacing her was a decent size.

She took a deep breath and decided to see if was truly following her by taking off at a run. When she heard it speed up, too, she mentally cussed. After about ten more yards, she slid to a stop and hid behind a large tree as she held her breath. She could clearly hear whatever it was move closer to the trail, so she took out her knife. She knew a few mountain lions had been seen at different times up in the mountains around Rossi's cabin, and even if she really didn't want to admit it, she was a little scared.

When she couldn't hear the thing moving anymore, she cringed. As she thought about it, she bit her lip. _If that's you screwing with me, Hun, I'm gonna beat your ass, and I don't care if it won't hurt you!_ After a inhaling deeply, she jumped out from behind the tree with her knife held ready.

A massive black wolf flinched and jumped back as a yelp escaped it, and Kahlan wasn't sure which one of them was more startled, her or the wolf, but she froze. A long whine escaped it, and she frowned. _There aren't any wolves around here! What the hell?_

The wolf ducked its head as it whined again but its penetrating yellow eyes locked with Kahlan's, and her breath caught in her chest. "Oh my God," she uttered quietly. "Aaron?" she asked as she took a step closer to it.

It cringed back into itself, so she froze again. When its eyes darted to the knife still in her hand, she quickly held up her other hand in submission as she put the knife away. "Shit! I'm sorry, Hun. I didn't know it was you!" she tried as she held out both empty hands.

The wolf stood up straighter as it relaxed a little, so she took another step closer to it. "You are, Aaron, right?" she asked softly, but everything in her told her it was.

The wolf picked its head up and stared her in the eyes and she smiled as she shook her head slowly. "My God, Aaron. You are. . . you're. . . magnificent," she gushed as she stepped even closer. Her hands ran down her face as she moved close enough that she could touch him. "I mean. . . Sebastian was cool and all, but. . ." She shook her head some more as she giggled. "But you put him to shame in every way."

After a deep breath, she reached out with a shaky hand. "Can I touch you?" She knew from Hotch that Sebastian could understand them when he was a wolf, so she figured he could, too.

The wolf moved forward and nuzzled his head against her hand as a soft whine escaped him, and she inhaled sharply as his dense, dark, fur, worked its way through her fingertips. "Wow," she gasped and then ran her hand down his powerful back. "This is amazing, Hun," she told him as she moved back and looked him in the eyes again. "I can't believe that you figured out how to do it."

When he whined a little stronger and ducked his head away from her, she finally realized that something wasn't quite right. She studied him and could see the tension in his whole frame, and when she noticed his tail tucked between his legs, she knew something was definitely wrong. "Oh no," she uttered as she squatted down in front of him and put her hands behind his ears and made him look at her. "You don't know how to change back, do you?"

The pitiful look in his eyes and the sorrowful sound that escaped him told her all she needed to know. She nodded as she stood back up. "I'll go get my phone," she insisted. "I'll call Sebastian. . ." she offered as she started to turn, but she stopped when she felt teeth gently grabbed her fingers. She looked down at him holding her and frowned. "You don't want me to call Sebastian?"

He let go of her and moved back a step. She wasn't sure why, but she nodded. "Ok. . . Although. . . I guess that you would think this would be a little embarrassing, huh?"

He made a sound like a huff and she giggled, but her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry."

He moved away a little more, and she took a deep breath. "You're trying to force it, aren't you?"

He looked at her and she almost giggled again when she saw him basically frown. She shook her head some more as she tisked. "You should know better than that, Hun."

When a low growl escaped him, she huffed. "You know trying to force your mind to do something never works, Aaron," she insisted as she went to him and squatted down in front of him again. She grabbed his head and looked him in the eyes. "You have to relax, Hun."

He whined.

"You've tried that, huh?" She licked her lips as her eyes darted around. "Maybe. . ." she started and his eyes widened obviously wanting to know what she was thinking. She bit her lip as she shrugged. "Maybe you should think about being a man. Maybe if you focus on actually being a man, then it would make it happen," she suggested.

His eyes cut to the side, but after a moment he whined at looked back at her.

"You know, think about all those things you can do as a man like picking up Joey or. . . or tossing around the ball with the boys," she led, but then mentally winced as she imagined him, as a wolf, playing fetch with the boys. _Jesus Christ, Woman! Stop that!_

When it was clear that wasn't helping and he was getting even more agitated, she exhaled through her nose. "Just breathe, Hun. Try to relax," she urged and she rubbed a hand down his neck. When a sigh escaped him, she took a deep breath and sat down. "Sit. . . with me," she added quickly as she mentally shook her head for talking to him like a dog. He studied her a moment and then moved closer to her. She pat her leg. "Come on, you need to relax, Aaron."

A pathetic whine escaped him but he moved and sat down next to her and after glancing at her one more time, he laid down as he put his front legs across her legs and laid his head down on top of them.

A smile formed on her lips even though she tried hard not it let it out, and she reached up and started running her hand over his head. "Just breathe and relax, Aaron," she offered in the tone that worked best on him. "Just clear your mind and breathe," she told him as her fingers massaged his head right in front of his ears.

After a few moments, a long breath escaped his nose and his eyes started to droop; she smiled again. "There you go, just let yourself drift," she offered tenderly as gentle hands moved over him.

After a couple more minutes, the weight on her legs tripled, and she smiled down at her husband, in his human form, laying on her legs. "Ahhh. . . Hun?"

He suddenly flinched and sat up. He looked at himself and then looked at her, and then swallowed her in a massive hug. "Thank you!" he oozed as he held her. "I thought I was stuck like that!"

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. "You're ok," she whispered against him. "You're fine, Aaron."

He took a deep breath as he nodded and pulled away from her. He ran a hand down his face. "Damn."

She smiled. "While I'm sure that was scary not being able to turn back, that was cool as shit!"

He shook his head as he pushed himself up off the ground and then pulled her up. "It wasn't so cool not knowing how to control it."

She winced. "I bet. But how could you not know how to change back? Did you try to just reverse how you changed into the wolf?"

He huffed as he brushed his pants off. "I didn't even know I did it."

She frowned. "What?"

He shrugged. "I was just jogging. . . and. . . it just happened, I guess. I'm not even sure when it did." When her brows furrowed even more, he sighed. "I was running, and I decided to go down to the creek." He winced as he shook his head in remembrance. "I should have known something wasn't right when I wanted to get a drink from it, but. . ."

Her brows rose in shock, but she silently waited for him to go on.

He sighed. "And when I got to the water's edge. . ." He wilted a little as he turned away from her. "And when I saw my reflection, it actually startled me."

When a laugh escaped her, he turned back to her with a dark look. "It's not funny, Kahlan! And when I realized what had happened, and I couldn't make it go away, well. . ."

She sighed and went to him and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I know that must have been a shock."

He huffed as he shook his head.

"And since you didn't know how you did it, you didn't know how to reverse it."

"No. After seeing my reflection, though, I looked back up the trail and I could clearly see paw prints all the way up it, so I'm not even sure how long I had been a wolf."

She smiled. "Well, now that you know you can, you just have to learn how to control it like everything else."

He huffed. "How can I control it when I don't even know how I did it?"

She studied him as her mouth quirked. "Well. . ." She sighed. "You mean it feel any different? You went from running on two feet to running on four and you didn't even notice?"

He licked his lips as his eyes darted around for a few moments. He looked back into the trees as he ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe. . . I don't know for sure," he uttered and she could tell there was something.

She went to him and placed a hand on his back. "You were running along just like every morning, but something let you change this time. Were you thinking about it or anything?"

"No. I don't think I was thinking about anything, which is strange in itself, I guess."

Her brows furrowed wanting more.

He shrugged as he grabbed her hand and started them back towards the cabin. "When I run at home, I know the area and such so well that I let my mind drift. My feet go where they're supposed to go, and I use that time as a mental break if you would."

She pulled him closer and put her hand in the crock of his elbow. "I understand. I do the same when I go for my little jogs."

He nodded. "But whenever I've run up here I've had to pay attention. You know with rocks, tree roots, and such, I've never been able to not focus on where my feet are headed."

"But this morning you didn't?"

He shrugged again as his brows furrowed. "I know I got up to the top of that first big hill because I remember tightening my shoelace up at the big rock outcropping." He sighed. "But I can't say I really remember going down into the first valley."

Her brows rose. "And you went all the way to the creek. That's like four valleys over."

He nodded. She giggled lightly, and he looked over at her. "What?" She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head. He pulled them to a stop and faced her. "No. You thought of something. What?"

"Well, you like to run, and God only knows why," she joked and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But from what I understand, so do wolves."

"And?"

"So maybe being out here, in the forest, running. . . Maybe that just allowed it to come out. It allowed it to finally come to the surface."

His eyes darted around for a few moments and then he shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, it's been there, under the surface since you were changed, Hun. Sebastian implied that you could do it on that first day."

He nodded his agreement. "And?"

She smirked and huffed. "Maybe it finally got tired of being repressed so it took the first chance it got when your mind was elsewhere."

He huffed and turned away from her as he shook his head. "Great! Just what I need, something else inside me vying for control!" He wilted as he exhaled slowly and ran a hand down his face.

She snorted as she shook her head. "Just stop!"

He turned to her. "I'm sorry, Babe, but I can't see something taking control of me without me even knowing it as something that's cool!"

She mentally winced because she knew she had chosen the wrong words. "You're right. That's probably not what happened." She wrapped her arm around his waist and started him back towards the cabin. "And you can think about it and we can figure it out later, but right now, we better get back before the kids really get worried."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

*Pictures of Hotch's wolf form, and the others, are on the website: the tales of hoffer .com (no spaces) for anyone who doesn't remember or is new.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Kahlan kept glancing at Hotch as they walked back to the cabin. She shook her head because she knew he was beating himself up for becoming a wolf and getting stuck that way, so she pulled him to a stop. "You know what? The kids are fine. Let's take care of this right now."

He frowned. "And how are we going to do that?"

She gave him a small smile. "We're going to analyze the shit out of it and figure out how it happened and then you're going to figure out how to control it."

He huffed. "What do you think I've been trying to do since we started walking again?"

She snorted. "Berating yourself for not being perfect."

His cheeks heated a little. _I hate it when she knows what I'm thinking._

She sighed as she grabbed his hand and then led him to a downed tree and sat down. When he didn't sit down next to her automatically, she tugged on him until he did. "So. . . how did your morning start?"

He frowned as he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Did you wake up feeling alright? What did you do before you went running? We're you overly concerned about anything?"

He took a deep breath. "No. I was actually in a really good mood, and I was looking out into the morning and decided to go for a run. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

She pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought some more. She smiled and looked at him. "So you were relaxed?"

He nodded. "Yes. After you agreeing to join me, the kids being alright. . . Yes. I was feeling pretty good."

She started nodding slowly as her eyes darted around.

"What?"

She stood up. "Try to do it."

"What?"

She inhaled patiently and motioned for him to stand up. He did as he frowned, but she smiled. "Remember that first time you changed yourself?" He nodded, and she smiled again. "Close your eyes and see if you can sense the wolf inside you."

He ran his hand along his jaw. "You think me finally relaxing completely let it come out, and since I panicked, I couldn't get it to go away."

She shrugged. "It's possible. Try it."

He inhaled deeply and then nodded. "Alright," he agreed and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, she noticed his left hand tightened into a fist, so she reached out and clasped it. "No. Relax, Hun," she urged tenderly.

He took another deep breath and let the tension melt out of his shoulders and his hand. After a moment, his head tilted a little. "I think I feel it."

She smiled. "Then ease it to the surface just like you did with the vampire."

He opened his eyes, though, and gave her a sly grin. "If this works, you're going to be holding my paw."

She looked at their hands still together and quickly let go. "Oh, sorry."

He shook his head at her obvious excitement and closed his eyes again. After blowing out a long breath, he felt himself drop and when he opened his eyes and had to look up to see his wife's face, he knew it had worked.

Kahlan giggled. "This is so cool!" The side of the wolf's lip rose just a tad, and she snorted. "Well it is!" She squatted down and looked him in the eyes. "Now see if you can sense the man inside you and pull it back to the surface."

He changed back so suddenly that she fell backwards onto her ass, but she nodded as she smiled proudly. "I knew you could do it."

He reached out and picked her up. "Once I figured out what to look for, it was easy to find."

"Do it again," she insisted.

His brow rose. "I told you that I. . ."

"For practice!" she tried innocently.

He huffed. "Uh-huh."

She wilted. "Just one more time."

His eyes rolled.

"If you knew how incredible you looked. . ." she started and then frowned. "Do you know awesome of a wolf you are?"

He shrugged. "I saw that I was dark colored. . ."

She huffed. "You remember what Sebastian's wolf looked like? He is just an average, everyday wolf!"

"And?"

She smiled as she placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "You make him look like some mangy mutt, Hun. You're taller than Sampson, bulkier than Goliath, your fur's mostly dark but it lightens on your chest and right around your nose, your eyes. . . they're such a brilliant yellow!" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, Aaron, and I'm sorry if I seem a little overly enthusiastic, but damn. . . That's pretty fucking cool!"

Seeing the childlike joy shining in her eyes made him chuckle. He went to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Joey's going to be even worse when she finds out."

She giggled as she nodded. "Yep. When she sees how tall you are, she's going to want a ride."

"I'm really that big?" he asked as he remembered Willie telling them that the wolf was a true representation of the vampire inside.

She huffed as she smiled proudly. "You'd make two of Sebastian's wolf. I bet you're close to four feet tall at the shoulders."

He shook his head, but his chest swelled just a little bit. He licked his lips. "I guess I should try it out for a longer length of time and focus on what it means to be a wolf since I was so worried about not being able to change back that I really didn't pay that much attention to it, huh?"

Her face lit up so quickly, he almost laughed, but she bit her smile away as she cleared her throat and nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, you should probably figure it out while you have the spare time."

His dimples emerged with his massive grin. "On one condition."

Her brows furrowed as she studied him. "Condition?"

He nodded. "That this stays just between us for the time being. I don't even want to kids to know yet."

She sighed. "But everyone will. . ."

"No," he insisted and locked eyes with her. "I do not want to turn into some side show attraction."

She snorted. "You are not a freak, Aaron!"

"I guess we better get back, then," he offered as he turned and started walking back to the cabin.

"Alright!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I promise not to tell anyone until you are ready."

He smiled. "Then walk with me," he told her and the next thing she knew, he had changed.

She smiled. "Let's go," she told him as she gestured down the trail.

After walking for a few minutes, she giggled. After walking a little bit more she busted out laughing and he stopped and looked at her. Even in his wolf form, she could see the questioning look in his eyes. "Sorry," she admitted as she wilted a little. When he didn't move to start walking again she knew he wanted to know what she had found funny, so she shrugged. "I. . . Well. . . I was just thinking that you must like being a wolf."

Her husband was suddenly standing before her, but the look in his eyes hadn't changed. "And why do you think that?"

She giggled again. "Cause you were wagging your tail," she finally got out before she broke down into a fit of laughter.

He huffed as he shook his head, and after fixing her with his stare – which she didn't see through her tears – he turned and started down the path without her. "And now you know why I don't want anyone else to know!"

She cleared her throat and ran to catch up with him. "Aww, don't be like that. It was cute, Hun!"

He stopped and locked eyes with her and she froze midstep. He snorted. "Cute?!"

She bit her lip as shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah."

He huffed and started walking again. She sighed and shook her head and caught up with him again.

After a few moments, she reached over and grabbed his hand, and he let her so she smiled. "So what's it like being a wolf?"

He shrugged. "A little strange, I guess, but not much different than being a man."

She nodded. "So anything seem extra cool, like your hearing or anything?"

He smiled. "I could smell really well."

"I think wolves have like a few hundred times better sense of smell than humans do."

He nodded. "That's how I found you ealier."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I could smell you way before I could see you."

"Cool."

He took a deep breath. "When I realized I couldn't turn back into a man, my first thought was to get to you, so I headed back towards the cabin. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got there, but. . ."

She giggled. "You could have just come in through the pet door," she offered lightly.

He huffed. "And I can just imagine the look on all of your faces! You probably would have shot me."

She snorted. "That's not true."

He raised his brows at her. "You pulled your knife on me here!"

"I didn't know it was you!" she defended herself as she squared her shoulders.

He stopped and looked at her. "I know, Babe. I'm sorry for scaring you."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't scare me, Aaron. Just the thought of something tracking me did. But I realized it was you pretty quickly!"

He smiled. "Yes, you did."

"What would you have done if I hadn't of?"

He took a deep breath as he shrugged. "I was just going to stay with you, but out of reach, until you figured it out."

She giggled. "That would have been funny."

He shook his head. "Anyway. . . As I was walking back towards the cabin, I smelled something." He brought her around to the front of him as he put his hands on her hips. "And at first it didn't hit me, but after I got closer, I realized it was you."

She smiled as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "Are you trying to tell me I stink?"

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "You know I think you smell amazing, Babe, but it was different."

"Different?"

He shrugged. "I guess being the wolf let me smell things that I normally can't, but I still knew it was you."

She smiled proudly. "It's nice to know you're still connected to me even with everything that's happened."

He smiled, too. "Nothing can stop that, Babe. We're soulmates."

Her eyes searched his for a second and she went to say something but shook her head and tried to turn, but he held her.

"What?" he asked as he leaned down and made her look into his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't try that shit with me, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner. What were you going to say?"

She took a deep breath as she bit her lip. "All the stories say that vampires don't have souls, that they give that up in return for basically being immortal here on earth."

He searched her face and wondered where she was going with that. "Ok?"

She sighed. "Do you think that's true?"

He ran a hand through the side of her hair as he wondered why she was even worried about that. If she truly thought her soul was going to hell, then she should be happy she'd lose it by being changed, so he wasn't sure why she brought it up. He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what losing one's soul would feel like, but I can honestly say that I don't feel I have lost anything. I have gained, a lot, but I haven't lost." He caressed her cheek. "Why?"

She frowned as her eyes darted around for a few seconds. She knew he was still the great man he'd always been so she just figured the stories were wrong about that. "Maybe I'm worried about us losing that connection once I become one," she expressed.

He shook his head firmly. "No way! Soul or no soul – we will always be connected, Babe! I promise you!"

She searched his eyes and knew he truly believed that so she sighed and nodded. "Good."

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Nothing will ever come between us," he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "It better not."

Once they started walking again, she smiled. "I'll have to get a few pictures or even a video of you the next time."

He shook his head.

"So you can see what you look like," she clarified.

He huffed. "And so you have it to look at whenever you want."

She ducked her head a little. "Maybe."

He chuckled as he shook his head some more.

She looked up at him seriously. "Honestly though, Hun, did you think it was cool being a wolf?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know. . . I'm not sure how _cool_ it was." He ran his hand through his hair as his eyes drifted towards the trees and trail behind them. "But it almost seemed natural or something." He shook his head. "I know that doesn't make any sense, but. . ."

"It does make sense, Aaron." When his frown told her he didn't follow, she smiled tenderly as her hand embraced the side of his cheek. "You and you're team, you guys are like a pack, Hun."

His look told her he still wasn't following her completely.

She sighed as her hand went to the back of his skull and brought his head a little closer to her. "And you are the alpha of that pack, Hun." A warm smile creased her lips. "In spirit, you have always been a wolf."

His eyes darted around as he considered her words and then a small smile made its way to his lips. "Maybe." He sighed. "We better get back." She nodded and took his hand as they headed over the last hill back to the cabin.

*** 'Thank You!' to all of you who voted for this story cause it tied for best AU! You all are awesome! **BTW – 'Misinterpretations' won, too.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

All of the Hotchner kids visibly relaxed once they saw their parents come into the cabin. Hotch smiled. "Everything's fine," he assured them seeing the concern in their eyes.

Wyatt's eyes fixed on his mother and Hotch mentally cringed with the fevered intensity of his gaze. Wyatt went to his mother and grabbed her hand as she turned towards the kitchen. When his fingers trailed to her wrist, Hotch's stomach clenched because he could see Wyatt clearly checking to see that his mother still had a pulse. "You ok, Mom?" Wyatt asked in a hushed whisper as he followed her to the counter.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a small smile but his eyes drifted to Hotch, but he quickly looked away from him when he saw Hotch watching them. "I was just checking," Wyatt tried innocently.

Kahlan shook her head at him and turned towards the family room. "So did you guys already eat or do you want me to fix us up some eggs or something?"

"We already ate cereal," Joey told her as climbed over the back of the couch.

Jack jumped up and went to his mother. "I'll make you and Dad something," he offered.

Kahlan smiled. "That sounds awesome." She went to the coffee pot. "Then I'll sit down and try to warm back up because unlike Dad, I got a little chilled outside."

Hotch licked his lips. "I'll start a fire." He fixed his oldest son with a look. "Come outside and help me bring in some wood, Wyatt?"

The wince that ghosted across Wyatt's face might not have been seen by most of them, but Hotch saw it.

"Ohhh, that sounds nice, too," Kahlan told them as she made her way to the couch.

Wyatt took a deep breath as he nodded. "Sure."

Once Wyatt was bent down and loading his arms with split logs, Hotch put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't actually think I would hurt your mother, do you, Wy?"

The wood fell out of Wyatt's hands and clamored to the ground as he turned to his father in a rush. "What?!"

"I saw you checking her out. I saw the worry in your eyes. I would never. . ."

"Jesus, Dad!" Wyatt yelled. "I know you would never hurt any of us, especially Mom!"

Hotch studied him for a moment. "But you thought I had changed her?"

Wyatt sighed as he wilted a little. "I thought with you two gone for so long that maybe that's what you were doing."

Hotch licked his lips. "But you apparently don't want me to." He mentally cringed with that thought because he wasn't sure Kahlan would still agree to be changed if her son was against it.

Wyatt's brows shot up to his hairline. "I never said that! Why would you think that?"

"Because you were obviously concerned about her, and the way you looked at me. . ."

He shook his head as he stood up tall, squared his shoulders, and locked eyes with his father. "I'm actually surprised that you hadn't already done it."

Hotch sighed. "I can't even do it yet, Wyatt, and we would never do something like that without discussing it with you all first."

Wyatt studied him and gave him a small smile. "With the way Mom is with all of this. . . Well, you can see why I thought that, but it's not because I think you would hurt her or force her into something she doesn't want to do." He reached over and squeezed his father's arm. "And while this has been a bit of a shock, I know you are still the great man you have always been, Dad. I'm sorry if I haven't been acting like the son you deserve."

Hotch pulled him into a hug. "Jeeze, Wy, you don't need to apologize. You guys have been awesome just like always. I'm sorry for putting you all through it."

Wyatt squeezed him even harder. "It's not your fault, Dad. We know you didn't choose this." He pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. "But nothing will ever change the way we feel about you. You're our dad, and we will always love you."

Hotch's eyes watered as he saw that love reflected in his eyes, and he pulled him back to him. "And I hope you all will always know that no matter what happens, I will always love you guys, too."

Wyatt sniffed as he nodded and pulled back again. "Yep." He wiped his face. "I guess we better go start Mom's fire so she can warm up."

Hotch took a deep breath as he put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "So you don't mind if Mom does join me eventually?" He had to ask to be sure, he had to know where he stood.

Wyatt chuckled. "No Dad. I know you couldn't live without her just as much as she couldn't live without you. We all know she'll be joining you."

Hotch almost collapsed with relief.

"And don't be surprised when Jack and Joey ask you to change them, too."

That made Hotch's heart skip a beat. He took a step back as his brows furrowed. "What?"

Wyatt laughed. "Oh, come on. You have to know they want to be one, too."

Hotch ran a hand down his face as his chest tightened. He hadn't even thought about that possibility. "But. . ."

Seeing how disturbed his father was getting, Wyatt felt bad for even saying it. "Well, they didn't actually say that. I just. . . I mean, I thought. . ." He wilted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Hotch shook his head. "No. It's alright, Wy. I guess there are still a few things we need to discuss as a family."

Wyatt nodded. "We'll get it all figured out."

Hotch gave him a small smile. "Yep," he agreed and then moved to grab some of the wood.

XXX

Hotch let Wyatt get the fire started as he took Kahlan to the bedroom. She searched his face wondering why he had pulled her away from the kids. "What?"

His swallow was audible. "We apparently need to have another conversation with the kids."

She sighed. _Please don't let it be something bad._ "What now?"

"Wyatt seems to think that Jack and Joe want to be vampires, too."

Her eyes slowly grew as big as saucers. "What?!"

He huffed as he sank down onto the cushioned chair. "Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "Aaron," she started and sat down in his lap and locked eyes with him. "We'll handle it."

His face showed his dislike. "I can't believe. . . I really didn't think. . ." He sighed as his leaned forehead down onto her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll be fine, Hun. We'll talk with them and let them know that that won't even be considered until they are much older, and by that time they may change their minds," she offered lightly trying to lessen the stress she could feel building in him.

"Yeah."

She lifted his chin to make him look at her. "We'll deal with it. Stop worrying."

He inhaled deeply as he sat up straighter. "You're right."

Jack yelled from the kitchen that their breakfast was ready, so Hotch lifted Kahlan off of his lap and gave her a small smile. "Better get it while it's hot."

She giggled, grabbed his hand, and led him out of the room.

When Hotch took a big bite of his omelet, he had to bite back the cringe at how bad it tasted. He forced himself to swallow it as he studied his wife to see what she thought of the dish.

She hummed as she nodded after taking her first bite. "This is wonderful, Jack. Thank you."

Jack beamed. "You're welcome." He looked at his father and frowned. "You don't like it, Dad?"

"What?" Hotch asked as he filled his fork again. "Of course I do," he tried as his stomach growled.

Joey giggled; apparently she heard the growl from where she was sitting beside her father. "You might even have to make Daddy another, Jack, with as hungry as Daddy sounds."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack asked as he got up. "I can make some more," he started.

"No," Hotch put in as he grabbed his arm to stop him. "This will be plenty," he assured him.

Kahlan's eyes studied her husband. _Oh shit. He's hungry but not for food._ Her eyes found Wyatt's and then moved to the other kids and then the door.

Wyatt frowned for just a second and then gave her a slight nod. "Hey, Joe. I saw the otters in the lake when I went out with Dad. You want to go watch them?"

Joey jumped up with a massive grin. "Of course I want to go see Fred and Ethel!" she exclaimed as she ran for the door. She had named the pair of otters after an old TV show her Poppi had been watching when they had first noticed them a few years before.

"Get your jacket!" Kahlan yelled to her as her hand went to the doorknob.

Wyatt grabbed Jack's arm. "Come on, Jack. We better make sure she doesn't try to go swimming with them."

Jack laughed. "Yeah. I can imagine how cold the water is now," he laughed as the boys joined their little sister at the door and they but their jackets on, too, and headed out.

As soon as the door shut, Hotch groaned as he slid his plate away from him.

Kahlan's brows furrowed as she studied him. "I thought you weren't supposed to feed until tomorrow morning."

He ran a hand down his face and then nodded. "I'm not. I don't know why it's hitting already."

Her lips pursed as she thought about it. "Maybe. . . Maybe being the wolf has something to do with it."

He sighed as he stood up. "Like maybe it takes more out of me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. You brought some with you, didn't you?" she asked because she could picture him not bringing it because of being with the kids.

"Of course. I promised you I would always have some with me, didn't I?"

She smiled as she stood up. "You did." She draped her arms on his shoulders. "Then I guess. . ."

He pushed her away from him and took a step back as he moaned. "Don't get too close," he uttered as he tensed.

She frowned but she stayed where she was.

"I'm sorry, but your heart's calling out even louder than normal," he confessed as his stomach growled even louder and he cringed as embarrassment darkened his cheeks.

"Then go. Go to the bedroom and take care of it. I'll go outside and keep the kids busy and you join us when you're done," she told him as she turned towards the door.

As he watched her walk away, his mouth flooded with saliva as he imagined the taste of her blood on his tongue. His eyes slid shut as a shudder ran through him when visions of making love to his wife flooded his mind. He reached down and adjusted himself. _Jesus, Hotchner. Get a grip! There's no way in hell that's happening with the kids here._

He went to the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind him. He leaned his back against it and shook his head. _And you wouldn't even try to have sex with her being hungry! _ He forced down all of the urges coursing through him and went to his bag.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

After feeding, Hotch made his way outside to his family. He found Kahlan just off the porch and saw the kids laughing on the far side of the lake. He shook his head as he went down the stairs. "The otters sure are getting braver." They were actually letting Joey and Wyatt get pretty close to them.

"Uh-huh," she hummed as she looked him up and down. She wasn't sure, but with the way his t-shirt was stretched across his pecks and biceps at that moment, she thought that his muscles might have actually grown a little. _That or I shrunk his shirt. . ._

He frowned at the way she was studying him and he looked down at his shirt thinking he had gotten some blood on him or something. "What?"

She shook her head slowly as she smiled. "Damn, Hun."

He took a deep breath as he heard her heart speed up. "What?" he asked as he frowned again.

She licked her lips. "You've always had that alpha strut, but. . ." She blew out a breath. "But damn. It's like your oozing power."

A little smirk worked its way to his lips. "Yeah?" His chest swelled with his inhale. "I always feel pretty powerful after I feed."

She nodded absently as her tongue traced her bottom lip. "I saw a little bit of it Friday morning, but it's really prevalent right now."

One of his brows shot up playfully. "And that's a good thing?"

She huffed. "A pretty damn hot thing," she insisted as she flicked her brows and took a step closer to him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a smile as her heart jumped.

"Oh yeah," she breathed as she moved even closer.

He licked his lips as he mentally winced with the way she was starting to breathe. "Stop."

She stepped closer to him as her lips morphed into a sly grin. "Stop what?"

He took a step back. "Stop thinking what you're thinking or imagining or whatever."

She frowned. "You can read my mind now?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

He took a shuddering breath and took another step back. "No, but with the way your heart's beating and the way your breathing. . . the shiver that just ran through you. . ." He ran his hand down his face and moved back some more. "It's obvious you're turned on and that's turning me on, and that's not fair because the kids are right over there," he insisted as his eyes flashed to the kids and back to her.

She glanced at the kids, who weren't paying any attention to their parents and then giggled her secret giggle as she moved in all the way. She smiled as she ran a light hand up the front of his pants. "We've played this game before, Hun." She added some pressure and he moaned which made her giggle her evil giggle. "You can handle a little distraction, can't you, Aaron?"

He grabbed her hand and forced it away from him. "But that's not fair anymore. You know how badly you affect me now." When he saw a flutter run down her abdominal muscles, he had to bite back the groan that wanted to escape.

She smiled, got up on her toes, and leaned in to get close to his ear. He put a hand on her chest to stop her whole body from pressing in on him, but she was close enough that he felt her breath on his neck and that made him shiver. She giggled again. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I might even let you have a taste," she murmured and then she almost fell as Hotch abruptly shot about five feet back from her.

He shook his head at her. "That is definitely not fair!" he scolded as he adjusted himself.

She gave him an innocent grin. "What? We could always take another walk in the woods." When she saw him swallow back the saliva that had flooded his mouth, she giggled again and moved to get closer to him.

"No!" he almost screamed as he moved back even more. "We've spent too much time out there already. We're supposed to be having family time this weekend," he insisted and moved to join the kids before she could take another step towards him.

Jack startled so badly when Hotch suddenly appeared by their side, that he almost fell into the lake but Hotch grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to safety; and that made Wyatt and Joey laugh, but the otters scattered.

Kahlan watched her husband and huffed at him escaping, but a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Aaaaarrrrooonnn," she whispered knowing Hotch could hear her. When his head turned towards her, she flicked her brows. "Tonight," she breathed, and even from her distance, she could see his eyes widen, his cheeks heat, and his legs shift to apparently cover an increasing problem; and she giggled.

He stood up as he inhaled and shook his head at her which made her giggle even more.

XXX

After hanging out with the kids for the rest of the day and then packing up, they headed home. Joey ran in the house first and her "Ut-oh," exclaimed form the family room, made all of the other Hotchners quickly go see what the problem was.

Joey shook her head at the boys as she pointed at the couch. "Mommy's gonna kill them," she stated plainly.

Hotch frowned as he pushed past the boys to see what had his daughter's attention, and then mentally winced when he realized she was pointing to the couch and the cushion he had ripped. "Ah. . ."

"Sampson! Goliath!" Kahlan yelled as she turned to the dogs who stood there wondering what the hell was going on. "If I ever catch you on the couch again, I'm throwing you both out and getting two more cats!"

Sampson frowned as he looked at her, but Goliath's tail tucked between his legs as he whined. Apparently he felt guilty without even knowing why.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Jack started. "I can't believe they did that," he told her as he moved and grabbed his dog's collar.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Mom. We'll pay to have it fixed. Promise!" Wyatt quickly added.

Hotch's eyes locked with his wife's and his clearly showed he couldn't believe she was blaming it on the dogs, and he licked his lips. "That's not necessary, Guys. I'll get it fixed. I noticed the seam was fraying last week, but I didn't say anything. I don't think they did it on purpose. It was probably just their weight that did it," he tried.

Kahlan huffed, though, trying to keep up the charade of being pissed at the dogs. "I'll take care of it, but I'm telling you, if they destroy anything else, their butts are being locked in a kennel when we leave."

"They won't," Jack told her and moved to take Goliath downstairs with him.

"Leave him. You need to go get ready for bed and he needs to go out," Hotch told him.

Jack and Wyatt shared a look, but went down the stairs towards their room.

"At least Muffin has never done anything like that!" Joey proclaimed happily as she went upstairs.

Once the kids were gone, Hotch looked at his wife.

She snorted. "What? Did you want me saying you ripped in a fit of passion?"

His eyes grew with that thought. "No, but. . ."

She shook her head as she went to the kitchen. She was back in a moment with two massive pieces of jerky. She squatted down in front of the dogs who had given her their full attention once they smelled the treat. "Sorry, Guys. I know you didn't do it, but I had to say something. Here," she told them and gave them each a treat. "And you get one more tomorrow for being good sports," she added as she rubbed their heads.

Hotch chuckled at their apparent joy over the treat and the attention, but then he shook his head. "That's sad. I've got the dogs taking the blame for me now."

She stood up and looked at him. "I don't think they really minded, Aaron."

He sighed.

She went to him and pulled him to her. "Cut yourself some slack, Aaron. It's going to take some time to really get used to all of this."

He nodded.

She tugged him even closer. "And you can learn to control yourself even more if you practice," she suggested as she flicked her brows.

He huffed as he looked down into her eyes. "You're bad."

She nodded. "Yep, and horny."

He choked. "Behave. The kids aren't even in bed yet."

"But they will be soon."

"And I have a few files I have to get done for the morning. Go tell the kids goodnight then go take a bath and relax so maybe you'll actually be ready for bed."

"Oh, I'm ready to go to bed. . ."

"To sleep," he corrected.

She snorted. "Party pooper!"

He shoved her towards the steps. "Get out of here."

She started away but turned back to him once she was about five feet from him, and she licked her lips seductively and then smiled. "You have to come up eventually."

He shook his head.

XXX

After tucking the kids in and taking an hour long bath, Kahlan went in search of her husband. She found him at his desk still working. She sighed and went up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. "You really think hiding in your files will save you?" she asked as she leaned down next to his ear.

He flinched back as her lips ghosted his neck and pushed her away with a hand. "Stop. I have to get these done in case we get called out right away."

She shoved his hand away from her and forced her way onto his lap. "Come on, Hun," she pleaded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed as he scooted his chair back to let her have some more room. "Babe, I didn't take any work with me to Rossi's cabin on purpose so I could concentrate on you and the kids. I really need to get these done."

"But we didn't getting any _quality_ time this weekend," she tried.

His brows shot up. "What about Friday night? And Saturday morning if you want to get technical. You act like you haven't gotten any in forever or something and it was only about forty hours ago."

She wilted as her bottom lip pouted out. "But you turned me on this morning and it has only gotten worse with watching you all day."

He gave her a small smile. "I know, and I'm sorry." He did know. He had spent the day trying to ignore her mood and by evening, he had grown immune to it. "But I have. . ."

She shook her head and grabbed his file off his desk as she jumped up. "No!"

He sighed. "Give me back my file, Kahlan."

She moved further away from him as she stuffed the file under her shirt. "Come and get it if you want it so badly."

His left brow rose as his eye twinkled to the challenge and he stood up. "If I get it back, you have to leave me alone so I can finish it."

She lifted her chin. "And if you can't, you have to go to bed now, but you're not allowed to go to sleep."

He huffed. "You really think you can win that now?"

She shrugged. "We won't know until you try."

And he was to her in an instant. He smiled as his hand went under her shirt, grasped the file, and started to pull on it. Her hands shot under her shirt to hold the file, but her face scrunched up in frustration as the file slipped in her fingers. His brows rose as he smiled and pulled more of the file away as she tried to keep her hold on it, but she was losing. "Just let go, Babe. You can't win," he insisted.

Her knuckles turned white as she tried to keep ahold of it, but he pulled it out even more and she pouted. "Aaron."

He shook his head. "Nope. You challenged me, so you have to live with the consequences."

She bit her lip and adjusted her hold on the file again, determined to win.

He laughed and snatched it away from her. "Ha! You lose!" he exclaimed with a triumphant grin, but she hissed.

"Owww!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her finger. "Damn, Hun. You didn't have to cut me!" she told him as bright red blood seeped into the inch long paper cut.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Hotch's nostrils flared and his fangs dropped at the sight and smell of Kahlan's blood, the blood he loved the taste of more than anything else in the world, and he had to shake his head to make the vampire recede. He took a step back. "You did that on purpose."

She looked at him with shock filled eyes. "I did not! You're the one who pulled it so roughly!" she insisted as she covered the cut with her hand. As she studied him, though, and the way he was starting to breathe and looking at her, she smiled and uncovered her finger. "But if it helps me get what I want. . ." she started as she squeezed the fleshy part of the wounded finger to make even more blood come to the surface.

He moaned and tried to move back even more, but his butt connected with his desk. "That's not fair, Kahlan."

She giggled. "I know," she agreed as she squeezed it even harder.

His eyes were drawn to the increasing size of the droplet of blood on her left index finger, and he licked his lips as he ran a hand down his face. "That could even be considered cruel by your standards," he tried as he fought with everything he had to keep the vampire at bay.

She raised one brow. "Well. . . If you really don't want to. . ." she started as she raised her finger towards her opened mouth obviously intent on licking the blood away.

A shudder ran through him and he whined as he watched her tongue move to the bottom of the cut and his mouth mirrored hers without him even realizing it.

"You sure you don't want it?" she asked as she paused and tilted her finger towards him.

And he couldn't fight it anymore; he tossed his file onto the floor and was to her in a flash and he grabbed her hand in a vice grip and held her finger right in front of his lips. "Oh, I want it alright, but I'm not sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into," he told her as his eyes flashed to yellow and then back to brown.

She grinned. "Bring it on."

A growl escaped him and he had her up against the door he pushed shut before she could blink. She giggled as he pulled her hand closer to his mouth and his tongue snaked up her finger. He groaned as soon as the blood touched his taste buds and he stuck her whole finger in his mouth. He sucked on it trying to draw out more of the sweet liquid, and she moaned as she melted into him.

The cut wasn't deep, though, and the little bit of blood he could get out of it only teased him and the vampire wanted more. He pulled her finger out and started kissing down her hand and the soft whines escaping her told him she was enjoying it almost as much as he was. When his lips and tongue ran over her wrist and he felt her blood rushing through the vessels there, his fangs dropped again. He only ghosted them over her, though, because he knew that biting her there would be too dangerous and he forced himself to continue down her arm.

"Oh, Aaron," she breathed as her free hand started to pull up his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," he started as he grabbed her hand, pulled it away from him, moved it and her other hand above her head, and then held them there. "You unleashed it, now you're gonna have to deal with it," he hissed between his fangs.

Her eyes grew, but she smiled as she nodded. "Ok."

He pushed her up against the door even harder as he started kissing down her neck. She grunted with the pressure, but she let him have his fun and his hand pushed her shirt up and over her face. He let it go behind her head and hook on her neck, but he didn't take it off all the way as he trailed his kisses down to her bare breasts.

When he sucked on her nipples, she thought he was going to bite her and the anticipation was killing her. She could also feel his massive erection pushing into her leg, so she knew how turned on he was getting.

He apparently guessed what she was feeling because he chuckled as his hand went to his belt. He unbuckled it and pulled it loose as he pulled back and looked at her. He had yet to change back, but she didn't mind and she stared right back at him. A wicked smile graced his lips as he reached up and hooked his buckle over the tip of the door hinge, and for a moment, she thought he was going to tie her hands up, but he forced the belt onto her palms, "Hold it, and don't let go."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok," she breathed as her mind raced to make sense of the way he was acting. Hotch was never sexually aggressive. He was always tender and loving and so very attentive. Sure, when want and need took over, he could become a little forceful, but never aggressive, and her heart sped up.

He heard it and chuckled as he looked into her eyes. "You're not scared, are you, Babe?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he said simply and started kissing her neck again.

_I'm not scared. Well, not really._ And she would never have thought it, but the little fear she was feeling actually kind of excited her.

He apparently realized that, too, and his hand went into her panties and he started fingering her.

She moaned and pressed her hips against him which made him add even more of his body weight against her to hold her against the door completely. His other hand went to her hip and he curled a finger around her panties and he ripped them off with a flick of his wrist. He chuckled again at her intake of breath and squatted down in front of her so his tongue could help his fingers pleasure her.

He had her squirming in no time and he picked up her right leg and rested the back of her knee on his shoulder to give him even more room. When he knew she was close, his eyes trailed to her leg oh so close to his face and before he allowed himself to talk himself out of it, he sank his fangs into the tender skin of her inner thigh, and he moaned as his mouth flooded with her blood.

She gasped as she felt his teeth dig in even further, but he also sped up his fingers, and both sensations skyrocketed her over the edge as she cried out his name. The orgasm was so powerful that had Hotch not been holding her, she surly would have collapsed to the floor in a heap of quivering jelly.

He moved from the bite to soak up her other juices and he found himself so aroused that he almost cummed in his pants as his head moved back and forth between the bite that was still oozing blood and her heated core. His fingers dug into the back of her hips as he groaned trying to get all he could from her.

When her breath finally evened back out, he pulled back from her, stood up, and undid his pants. He pushed them and his boxers down just enough to release his manhood and balls and he moved to insert himself into her. She was too short, though, so he raised his leg as he moved hers to his thigh and he raised her up and then let her sink down onto him.

She wanted him even closer, but as soon as she started to let go of the belt to draw him nearer, he growled, "I said don't let go!"

She whined, but she balled her fingers back around the belt as he pressed his whole body up against her as he thrusted in and out of her.

After getting her close again, he pulled her away from the door as he pulled her shirt off her completely, moved her to his desk, cleared it with one hand, and then leaned her chest down onto it all in one swift motion.

As he entered her again, she cried out in pleasure.

He leaned down by her head. "Don't cum again until I tell you can. Do you understand?" he asked as he started thrusting again.

His normally husky baritone was even deeper and that sent a shiver down her spine, so she only nodded because she was breathing way too erratically to speak, and he chuckled.

As he was moving to stand back up, his eyes went to her shoulder and he couldn't stop himself, he bit her again. His thrusting sped up as he sucked her blood from her, and her eyes rolled back from the pleasure of it.

Once he felt his orgasm building, he started slamming himself into her and withdrew his fangs. He moved close to her ear. "Ready?"

"Please!" she whined, so he nodded and they both went over the edge together as he roared into her hair.

When he finally felt himself come back from the blissful high, he realized he was still slowly thrusting into her. He took a deep breath and shook his head; he had finally changed back and once he realized what he was doing and the position they were in, he took a step back. _Oh my God! What the hell did I just do?_

Kahlan was lying limply on his desk breathing heavily and blood was trickling down her shoulder from where he had bitten her. He held his breath as he moved the hair out of her face with a gentle hand. "Babe?"

She exhaled strongly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He winced. "Kahlan?" he asked as he bit his lip.

She pushed herself up, turned around, and sat on his desk as she looked at him. His pants were still around his waist, but he was flaccid. "Damn, Hun. What the hell got into you?"

He tugged the front of his pants back up. "I'm so sor. . ." he started to apologize, but the wide grin that formed on her face made him pause.

"That was hot as hell, Aaron!"

He frowned as he looked at her and the bruises that were already forming from where he had been too rough. "But. . ." He shook his head. "I. . . I shouldn't have. . ."

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Don't! Don't you dare feel bad about this!"

He looked her up and down. "But I. . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I. . . Look at you!"

She sighed. She could clearly see self-hatred already encompassing his whole being. "And you never once heard me complain or ask you to stop, did you?"

He swallowed. "I'm not sure. Did you?"

She snorted as she shook her head. "Are you saying you lost control or something, Aaron?"

He ran a hand down his face. "I don't know. Maybe."

She put a hand on his cheek to make him look at her. "Or maybe you were so lost in the moment that you just feel like that, Aaron. I don't think you lost control, and I never told you to stop or anything." She smiled. "I was enjoying myself too much and you were too apparently."

His brows rose as he thought about it, and she giggled as she grabbed his shirt and drew him into a hug. "You finally let your inner beast out, Hun, and he was beyond erotic!"

He pulled back, though, and looked her in the eyes. "But my inner beast is literally a beast now, Kahlan."

She sighed as she shook her head. "No. Your vampire just allowed something to come out that you normally keep locked up tight, but let me tell you, had I known that was in there," she started as she tapped on his chest with a finger. "I would have made you let him out way before now."

He bit his lip still unsure. "But. . . Kahlan. . . With what's happened to you. . ."

She gave him a hard look. "And that never entered my mind until right now, Hun! What we did tonight wasn't anything like what happened to me in Columbia! Don't you dare compare yourself to that bastard, Aaron!"

He studied her and knew that was how she really felt, so he relaxed a little. "Are you sure, Babe?"

She grabbed his face and pulled on him until they were nose to nose. "Yes!"

A smile edged its way out on his face. "Ok."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "But now I need another shower, cause you have made me all sweaty and sticky."

He chuckled as he shook his head, and he held out a hand to her. "Then come on. I'll start the water."

She accepted his hand and jumped off the desk, but as soon as she stood up, she wavered. "Whoa," she breathed as she shook her head and he grabbed her to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and the concern in his eyes made her smile.

"I'm fine, Hun. I just stood up too quickly."

He could hear her heart pounding, though, and he knew that was a lie. "Oh my God! I drank too much. I bit you twice and it was too much!"

"What?"

Before she knew it, he had forced to sit back down. "You're low on blood, Babe. I took too much."

She sighed. "No you didn't, Aaron. You bit me before. . ."

He shook his head. "No. That was just a taste. Tonight I basically fed on you."

She snorted. "And? So what."

"Babe. . ."

She stood up defiantly. "If I can give two fucking pints to the Red Cross, I can sure as hell give you two!"

He wilted, though. "I think I might have taken more than that." He did actually feel full, and that had been the first time he had felt that way since the whole thing started.

She huffed. "I'm fine, Aaron," she insisted but after taking a step towards the door her steps faltered.

He swept her up before she could even right herself. "Sure you are, Babe. Sure you are," he told her as he moved her to his desk chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he licked his lips.

"I am! My knees are just a little weak after that wonderful workout you put me through." She smiled and tried to stand up again, but he held her down.

He huffed. "Ah. . . I'll get you some juice and. . . and a snack. That's what they do at those blood drives, right?"

She sighed. "I'm fine, Hun. Really I am. Just let me go take a shower and I'll. . ."

He shook his head, though, as he squatted down in front of her. "No! You will sit here and I will go get you something. Your blood sugar is too low." When she went to argue, he fixed her with his stare. "I can hear your heart struggling, Kahlan."

She wilted knowing he wouldn't back down. "Alright."

He stood up. "And you better listen!"

She giggled as she flicked her brows. "That's several times you've basically demanded that tonight."

His cheeks heated as he shook his head. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," she offered lightly.

He was gone before she could blink and she shook her head, but then she grabbed the chair's armrests because the room spun.

"But you're fine," he offered sarcastically as he held out a glass and sat a plate down on his desk.

She startled at him being back so quickly. "Damn it, Aaron!"

He squatted down. "Here."

She looked at the plate, looked at the glass, and then looked at him as she folded her arms across her chest. "I am not eating Oreos and orange juice, Aaron. I don't care how low my blood sugar is. That's disgusting!"

"But that's what they give at those drives, isn't it."

She sighed. "They give juice and cookies, but I've only ever seen sugar cookies. A sane person doesn't mix Oreos and OJ, Hun."

"Alright," he agreed and was gone.

She watched the doorway and he came back with another glass. "Sweet tea."

She smiled. "Now that, I can do," she agreed and took the tea, took a long drink, and then grabbed a cookie off the plate and took a bite.

He stood there staring at her.

Her eyes trailed up to his and she stuffed the rest of the cookie into her mouth, chewed it up, and then swallowed. "Happy now?"

His brows rose. "I will be as soon as you're finished."

Her eyes got wide as she looked at the plate. "I couldn't eat ten cookies if I was starving, Hun!"

He eyed her. "Four then."

Her eyes squinted. "I let you bully me once, and you just keep doing it."

He folded his arms across his chest. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

She huffed, but she grabbed another cookie.

Once she was done, he picked her up to carry her upstairs and no matter how much she protested, he just smiled and slowly walked them to their room.

After a shower, where he again wouldn't let her do a thing for herself, he pulled back the covers on the bed and let her climb in.

She frowned at him. "Are you not going to bed?"

He shook his head. "I need to get those files done."

She wilted. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I should have left you alone."

He smiled, though, as he sat down beside her and tucked her in. "It's fine, Babe. I couldn't go to sleep right now if my life depended on it."

She frowned as she grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her chest. "And why is that?"

His smile grew. "You know how I always feel powerful after feeding?" She nodded and he smirked. "Well. . . after you, I feel like I could take on the whole world and never stop."

Her brows rose. "Yeah?" She smiled. "And here I thought my blood just turned you on."

He shrugged. "It's like. . ." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm not sure how to explain it really, but it's like regular blood on steroids or something." He blew out a breath. "It's the most amazing feeling ever."

She smiled as she sighed. "Well, you better get it while you can."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged as she yawned. "Will it taste like that and affect you like that once I'm changed? Hell, will you even still want it?" she asked as she curled over onto his pillow as if it was him.

His eyes darted around as he considered her words for a moment and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Having you with me, knowing you'll be with me forever, that will be worth it," he told her and then leaned down and kissed her temple. "Sleep tight, Babe. I love you."

She smiled. "Love you, too, Hun."

He ran gentle fingers through her hair until he was sure she was out, and then he silently left the room and closed the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Kahlan inhaled deeply as she stretched. She had slept wonderfully and she had a smile on her face. Her smile faded, though, when she realized Hotch's side of the bed was still neat signaling that he hadn't come to bed. She looked around the room with furrowed brows. As she looked at the alarm clock, she frowned even more. _I've only been asleep for two hours?_ She knew she had gotten to bed a little after one, and the clock told her it was only 3:42.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and hit the light on her watch. _Fuck! It's 3:42 pm?_ She threw the covers back, jumped out of bed, and ran to the window. As she pulled the curtains back, she winced at the harsh sunlight that filled the room. _Son of a bitch! How the hell did I sleep over fourteen hours?_

She sighed, pulled the curtains closed again, and then ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head as she went towards the bedroom door.

It opened before she got to it, and Hotch smiled when he saw her. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Beautiful."

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" he asked as he wilted a little.

"Why the hell did you let me sleep that long?" she demanded to know.

He gave her a crocked smile. "It's fine. I got the kids up and got them off to school, I called Chuck and he told me there wasn't anything going on today that he couldn't handle without you, and then I called Dave and told him I wouldn't be in."

She still looked at him. "That didn't answer the question, Aaron."

He sat the coffee on his nightstand and went to her as he took a deep breath. "You obviously needed it, Babe." She opened her mouth to argue, but he put a finger over her lips. "Even though you were trying your best to hide it, you were still shaky after taking your shower, Kahlan. Your body needed a chance to recover after what I did to you."

She sighed and slowly shook her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Aaron." He studied her trying to decide if really believed her or not, and she huffed. "You want me to do a backflip or a cartwheel right here to prove it?"

He grinned. "I don't think that's necessary. Your heart is finally beating normally again."

She rolled her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I was worried about you, sue me."

She leaned back and locked eyes with him and after a moment, she huffed. "You're still worried."

He let her go and turned to get the mug he'd brought up.

"Aaron!"

"What?" he asked as he held it out to her.

She sighed through her nose. "You still feel guilty about last night."

"You hungry? I should fix. . ." he started as he turned to the door.

"Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Don't you dare turn away from me and act like you didn't hear me!"

His shoulders drooped and he turned back towards her and she shook her head. "You weren't just worried about me and letting me sleep because you thought I needed it, you stayed home from work to fawn over me to try and make up for last night."

He tried to look shocked. "I was worried about you! After the way my feeding affected you. . ."

"And if you can hear my heart now, you could have heard it while I was sleeping and you would have known way before now when I was alright."

He bit his lip as his eyes cut to the side. He'd never admit it, but he had checked on her every hour all though the night doing just that.

"And once you knew I was alright, you could have gone to work, even if I stayed home."

He sighed. _Why do I even try to deny it? She always knows what I'm thinking._

She went to him and caressed his cheek. "Why do you still feel bad about last night, Hun. I told you. . ."

He pulled away from her. "Because the more I thought about it, the more it scared me, Babe," he admitted weakly.

She inhaled deeply. "I am going to go to the bathroom, I am going to get dressed, and then we are going to talk about this, Aaron."

He nodded. "I'll fix you some breakfast first. You must be hungry."

She rolled her eyes, but gestured towards the kitchen. "Go ahead. I'm sure you won't leave me alone about it until I do."

He huffed. "Like you haven't hounded me about eating for years!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yep. That's what people do when they love each other."

He smiled and kissed her the end of her nose. "Yep."

She giggled as she pulled away and started for the bathroom as she pulled her shirt off. He followed her with the intent of actually giving her the coffee he had made for her, but when she turned to shut the door, coffee erupted everywhere as Hotch's hand tightened involuntarily. "Oh my God, Babe!" he exclaimed as his eyes shot open.

Her face almost mirrored his she rushed to him and started drying his hand and arm off with her shirt. "What the hell, Aaron? Are you alright?"

His face was a mix of concern, pity, and self-hatred. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, Hun. It's not like we don't have plenty of mugs," she started as she bent to pick up the pieces of the shattered ceramic.

He tugged on her shoulder to bring her back upright. "Not for the mug, for those!" he insisted as his eyes filled.

Her eyes showed her confusion until she followed his gaze down and then winced at what had his attention: massive, deep purple bruises graced the front of both of her hips. "Aaron. . ."

He shook his head as he squatted down to get a better look at them. "I can't believe. . ."

She grabbed his chin and made him look up at her. "It's fine, Aaron." She gave him a devilish grin. "Just next time you want to take me on your desk like that, give me a pillow first."

He cringed as his eyes shut, knowing the force he had to have been using as he slammed into her over and over again had to have been extreme to leave bruises like that. "I'm. . . Babe. . ."

She grabbed the top of his hair and pulled roughly until he looked up at her again. "It's fine, Aaron! Get your ass off the floor and stop!"

He sighed as he pushed himself up, but then he spun her to get a look at her completely. She had several other bruises that were clearly where his fingers had dug into her and she was still littered with faint ones from the first time they had had sex. While the bruises were bad, the bite on her shoulder worried him even more as it was welted up and angry red. He swallowed hard and pulled up on her right knee to inspect the bite on her thigh and it looked even worse. His whole body wilted. "I should never ha. . ."

She grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to hear it! Jesus, Aaron, I look better than you did after that time I used and abused you at the hotel while you were still on your case!"

A tear trickled down his cheek, and she wiped it away with her thumb. "Please stop, Hun. You didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do."

"But I've put more marks on you since this whole thing has started than you. . ." He shook his head. "You're just lucky I haven't seriously injured you or something!"

"Stop!" she insisted and then took a deep breath. "I am going to go in there, do my thing, and get dressed. You are going to clean up this mess and then go fix me another cup of coffee and then we are going to sit down and talk about this, Aaron."

He sighed as he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

She reached up and kissed his cheek and then went into the bathroom and shut the door. The main reason she wanted to get ready was so that he would look at her and not the wounds she had scattered all over her.

He bent down and picked up the pieces of the mug as he looked at the closed door between them. "Put something on those bites," he demanded loud enough that he knew she would hear him. "It'd be my luck they'll get infected or something," he added more to himself.

The door cracked opened and she fixed him with a hard look. "Do you want me to smack you?"

He huffed as his eyes locked with hers. "I deserve it."

She shook her head. "One of these times, Aaron, one of these times. . ."

XXX

Once she had finished with her morning routine and got dressed, she found Hotch in the kitchen mixing an omelet. She walked up behind him, saw what he was doing, and huffed. "I said we were going to talk about this first, Aaron." The whisk stilled in his hand as he drew in a breath and she knew he was about to argue so she cut back in. "The kids will be here anytime, and I want to discuss this before they get home." Once she finished she looked at her watch and frowned. "Actually, they should already be here. Where the hell are the kids?"

He turned to her as he held up a hand. "I had Jessica pick them up from school. I wasn't sure how long you were going to sleep, and I wanted the house quiet to let you get all you could."

She sighed as she shook her head. "Aaron. . ."

"But you need to eat, Kahlan. You haven't eaten for almost nineteen hours. You need nourishment just as much as you needed sleep." She went to argue but he smirked. "I can hear your stomach growling, Kahlan."

She folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. "Then I will agree to eat whatever you want to make me after we sit down and discuss this."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Everything I make?"

She could tell it was going to be a large amount, but she was hungry, so she smiled and nodded. "Promise."

"Alright," he told her as he moved the bowl he had been mixing to the fridge and then handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and moved towards the island, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her to the family room. "You'll be more comfortable on the couch."

She sighed, but let him led her and she settled herself in the middle of the couch and waited for him to sit down next to her. Once he did, she grabbed his hand and looked at him. "What about last night is such a problem, Aaron?"

He cringed and shook his head. "Kahlan. . ."

"Did you lose control?"

He huffed. "No. I remember every. . ." A shudder ran through him, and she had to bite back a smile. He took a deep breath. "Every detail about last night is very clear, unlike that incident when I protected Dave. I still can't remember throwing that man against the wall, but I remember everything I did to you."

"And?" she asked as she tried to lock eyes with him but with the distant look in his eyes that he wasn't really seeing anything except memories.

After a moment, he shook his head and shrugged. "And I don't like the way I acted last night."

"Why?"

"Babe. . ."

She moved so they were looking at each other more directly. "I pushed you into that, Aaron, and you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do."

He snorted and got up. "But what if you wouldn't have?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He turned to her. "What if you didn't like the way I acted? What if you had wanted me to stop and I didn't?"

She sighed. "Aaron. . . I told you that I thought it was hot as hell. I told you. . ."

"But what if you didn't?"

She stood up and advanced to him. "If I had wanted you to stop, Aaron, you would have stopped."

He licked his lips as he looked away from her. "I'm not so sure."

"You would never hurt me, Aaron. I trust you with my life."

He looked at her and the doubt she saw in his eyes made her heart clench, and he rolled his eyes. "And yet, the only other time I have ever been aggressive you wanted me to stop and I didn't and you had to knock my ass out."

She stepped back from him as shock filled her face. "And you were drugged, Aaron! That can't even be counted!"

He stepped to her and put his hands on her waist. "But you were able to make me stop then, Babe, and now you couldn't. If you had wanted me to stop, and I was so caught up in it that I didn't hear you, or didn't care, or. . ."

Her brows shot up. "Oh my God! That's what this is about?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her.

"You think I'm defenseless against you now, that I couldn't stop you from doing something I really didn't want you to do?"

He smirked. "Well, really, Babe, you wouldn't stand a chance against me now."

She nodded in acquiescence. "I know, beyond a doubt, that if you wanted to that you could hurt or even kill me, Aaron. Your speed, your strength. . . I wouldn't stand a chance. I know that."

He cringed, but he nodded.

"I said if you really wanted to," she pointed out as she moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he followed her.

She moved her back up against her door and raised her arms up over her head. "I was sort of like this, right?"

His eyes trailed up and down her and he bit his lip obviously remembering.

"Right?" she asked again.

He blew out a breath because he knew what she was doing and he wanted to prove his point, so he was to her in an instant and had her pushed up against the door. "Yeah," he started as he held her hands in place. "And you couldn't get away from me if you tried."

She rolled her eyes. "You weren't holding my hands most of the time last night, Aaron, and you didn't tie me up. I could move them just fine."

He licked his lips as he studied her, but he nodded and let her hands go. "But you still couldn't move me," he told her. "And I'm not even putting all of my weight on you right now. Last night, I had you pinned."

She nodded her agreement. "But if I didn't like what you were doing," she started as she reached down to his shoulders and pushed on him. "I would have waited until your focus was elsewhere."

"Alright," he offered as he went to his knees. "But I was still holding you," he pointed out as he grabbed her like he had the night before. "You still couldn't get away from me."

She smiled. "Not while you were conscious," she offered lightly as her hand moved to his shoulder, and before he knew it, she pinched his neck and he went limply to the floor. She sighed as she knelt down next to him. "I'm sorry, Hun, but you wouldn't have believed I could do it so I had to prove it to you," she uttered as she stroked his hair and her eyes watered. _I can't believe I have done that twice now._

She reached up to wipe a tear away and he suddenly flinched awake with a hiss in full vampire mode causing her to startle so badly that she fell back into the door. "Son of a bitch!" she uttered as her head connected with the wood with a bang and she winced.

He shook his head as he sat up forcing himself to change back and then noticed what had happened and was to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't to scare you, Babe," he assured her as he ran gentle fingers over her head.

She forced his hands away. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to jump up like that." She wilted as she looked at him. "I'm sorry I did that. I jus. . ."

He smiled, though, as he pulled her up. "No! I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you still can!"

She sighed. "Aaron. . ."

"No, Kahlan. I spent most of the night and today so scared that I had forced you into that, and you were lying when you said it was alright because you didn't want me to feel bad. Knowing you can still protect yourself from me. . ." He smiled even more as he took her face in his hands. "That really takes a load off my mind. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes. _And then I am not about to tell you that didn't even last for a minute._ "I would never have to go to that extreme, Aaron. If I had wanted you to stop, you would have. You would never hurt me consciously." He went to argue, but she put a finger over his lips. "You would have sensed I was scared, Aaron. You would have known, and you would have stopped."

He half shrugged. "And I tried to convince myself of that last night, but knowing you can still stop me makes me feel even better."

She smiled. "So no more guilt?"

He grinned. "No."

"Good," she told him and leaned up and kissed him. "Then now you can fix me breakfast, or a late lunch, or hell, I guess it could even be considered an early dinner."

He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the kitchen. "Yep."

He frowned, though, once he opened the fridge to retrieve the bowl of beaten eggs, and he looked at her. "How did you know that would still work?"

She giggled as smiled. "It's only logical that if your pleasure points still work, then your pressure points still do, too." _And apparently your healing powers help you recover extremely fast,_ she didn't add.

His left brow rose as he thought about it and then smiled. "That makes sense."

She shook her head.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

After spending the day making over Kahlan, Hotch went to work the next day and Garcia tapped on his window and pointed to a folder in her hand, he nodded and held up a finger to let her know he would be right there. When he got to the conference room, and saw all the smiles on the teams' faces, he frowned. "Don't we have a case?"

"Oh yeah, we do, but I'm still looking at it as a little vacation," Morgan put in as he grinned even more.

"Vacation?" Hotch asked as he took his seat and brought his tablet to life. He frowned some more as he read. There were four victims so far. "How is this a vacation?"

"Well, it's not. . . it's horrible," Garcia started and then brought up the first photos on the screen.

"True, but it's where we're going. How awesome is that? I was just telling Will this morning that it was getting too cold already," JJ put in as she scooted closer to the table.

"The average daily temperature is in the mid-eighties throughout October," Reid pointed out.

Hotch frowned even more as he looked around the table.

Rossi snorted and shoved his tablet over to Hotch. "The people asking for our help, Aaron, are the Hawaiian State Police Department."

"Hawaii?" Hotch asked as he looked at the team, they had never been to Hawaii. Normally a team from the west coast went there just because they were closer. "Why us?"

Rossi shrugged. "Apparently someone asked for us personally."

Garcia nodded. "Agent Garrett knows the Hawaiian State DA and suggested that you all be the ones to work this case, so he asked for us."

Hotch nodded. "Alright. What do we know?"

"Well, it's not just the main isle of Hawaii," Garcia pointed out and then started to present the case.

Someone was attacking and killing people. So far only one victim had been found on each of the four biggest islands, but the locals had nothing besides four bodies: no evidence, no suspects, no connections between victims, no motives, no nothing. In fact, the only reason they were even sure the victims were connected was because each of the victims were missing their hearts.

Once Garcia was done, Hotch took a deep breath. "Alright. We'll figure out our plan of attack once we're airborne." He stood up. "And make sure you're packed appropriately."

Garcia whined. "I so wish I was going with you for this."

Hotch glanced at her and then bit back a smile. "Maybe you should go with us. I've heard cell coverage is spotty at best on some of the islands. You could get us connected with the satellite phones and such and then make sure we stay connected with the mainland from the hotel."

Garcia's eyes grew as she looked at him. "Oh, Sir, are you serious?"

He looked at his watch. "How fast can you be ready?"

"I have to call Puddin, I need to set up something for Doddle Bug, I. . ."

"Call Cindi. She'd love to watch him," Rossi put in with a grin.

"You have an hour. If you're not to the jet by then, we'll take off without you," Hotch told her and then looked to the rest of the team. "You all might need to run and get different clothes, too."

Not even twenty minutes later, Hotch looked up to when he heard a familiar heartbeat and saw Kahlan walking through the bullpen. He took a deep breath and watched her come to his office with a small suitcase. _Is she trying to go on our case with us?_ He stood up and met her at the door with a quick kiss. "Hey, Babe."

She gave him a smile and handed him the bag. "Pen text me as soon as she found out where you all were going, so I packed you some more appropriate clothes."

"Oh, thank you, I thought maybe you were wanting to go with us," he joked as he moved to his go bag.

She laughed. "Nah. I've been to Hawaii a few times." She sighed as some old memory came back to her and then smiled. "And the sunsets are amazing!" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a large bottle and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's the best sunblock on the planet. It blocks about ninety-seven percent of UVA and UBV rays. It's what spec ops units use in the desert."

He nodded as he took it.

"With the sunshine you're going to be facing there, Aaron, you have to put that on any exposed skin."

"Alright."

"And not just once in the morning when you're getting ready, every four hours that you're outside."

"Ok."

"I mean it, Aaron. It's probably going to be really uncomfortable for you with you not being used to it because it's already fall here. I wish there was something else, but. . ."

He went to her and put his hands on her waist and locked eyes with her. "I'll be fine."

She sighed. "I know. I'm just. . ."

"Worried," he finished for her with a smile. "But don't be."

She rolled her eyes. "I also packed you a few shirts that are long sleeve but are so light that they shouldn't be hot. They also have sunscreen built into them."

He put his hand on the side of her face. "Stop. I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "You know it makes you uncomfortable, Aaron, but you have no idea what over exposure will do to you."

He sighed. "And any damage it might do to me during the day will heal come nighttime."

She nodded. "I know. I also put a few extra bags in a spare lockbox. With you being so far away. . ."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Stop worrying. I got this."

She took a deep breath as her eyes searched his. "Alright."

He gave her a smile. "Yeah?"

She drooped. "Not really, but I'll pretend not to be if it makes you feel better."

He laughed and then took her face in gentle hands. "I love you."

That made a genuine smile come to her face. "And I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her and then pulled away enough to look her in the eyes again. "I'll call tonight, but remember it's a six hour difference so it will probably to be pretty late."

She nodded as she pulled away from him. "I'll have the kids text you before they go to bed."

"You about ready, Aaron?" Rossi asked as he came through the door and then smiled when he saw Kahlan. "Hey, Kiddo."

She went to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Dave."

Rossi looked back and forth between the Hotchners and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. Kahlan just thought I needed some extra supplies with where we're going."

"Oh," he smiled at her again. "Don't worry. I'll keep his ass in line."

She giggled. "You better." She went to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "Talk to you tonight," she started and then moved to give Rossi another kiss. "And be safe," she demanded of both of them and then turned to the door.

"We will be," Rossi assured her and she nodded and left.

Rossi fixed Hotch with a serious look. "So you have everything you need?"

Hotch sighed as he grabbed both of his bags. "Yes, Dad."

Rossi chuckled and followed him out.

XXX

After the over ten hour flight, the team stepped off the jet into paradise. JJ, the first one off, stood and leaned her face towards the sky. "Oh magnificent sun, I love you."

Garcia laughed as she stepped up next to her. "Maybe, if we get the case solved really quickly, Mon Capitan will let us stay another day or so just to take in some rays."

Morgan laughed as he put an arm around both of the girls. "What do you care? You can set up next to the pool if you want."

Garcia's brows rose above the rim of her yellow glasses. "You think I could?"

Mack laughed. "As long as you do your job, who cares where you do it from?"

"Just remember, over exposure to the sun has been linked to several different types of. . ."

JJ pulled away from Morgan and fixed Reid with a deadly look that stopped the words in his throat. "Do not ruin this for us!"

Hotch winced and a hiss left him as soon as he stepped onto the first stair.

"I told you to put some of that sunscreen on before we landed," Rossi told him as he pulled him by the scruff of his collar back into the jet. "Kahlan gave you that shit for a reason, Aaron. Don't make me call her and tell her."

Hotch held up his hand quickly. "Alright. I'll put some on!" he agreed as he moved back to the seats and sat his bags down and dug out the bottle.

Rossi shook his head. "The damn pilot told us it was sunny and eighty-two degrees. What did you expect?"

"Shut up, Dave," Hotch insisted as he rubbed some of the lotion on his face and hands. They had tried to get him to change out of his suit, but they had a meeting with the Hawaiian DA and Police Chief scheduled first and there was no way he was going into that meeting looking anything but his best.

Once he was done, he put the bottle back away and grabbed his bags.

Rossi grinned at him and motioned for him to go first. "Come on, we better get out of here before the girls want to set up lounge chairs right here on the airstrip."

Hotch nodded, put on his sunglasses, and headed down the stairs. He held back the moan that wanted to escape as soon as he was fully in the sun and he took a deep breath and called on his added strength to get him through.

XXX

After their meeting with the officials, Hotch and the team headed to the Honolulu Police Department where a conference room was waiting for them with everything that they had on the case. A tall, Hawaiian native man stepped up and introduced himself. "I'm Detective Ahe Iona. Thank you all for coming."

Hotch shook hands with the man as he introduced himself and his team.

"Sorry there isn't a whole lot to start you all off, but I guess that shows how much we really need your help," the detective told them as he gestured to the white board with nothing more than victim pictures, names, and locations of deaths. "I do have the ME reports now, though, so I thought you'd want to start with those."

"Thank you, Detective," Hotch offered as he took the file from him and opened it.

"When you're ready to head out, I have a boat and a chopper standing by to take you to the other islands. Just let me know," he told them. "And the victim's families will be here within the hour," he added and then left them as he shut the door behind him.

Hotch winced as he read the report and then passed it off to Rossi. "Their hearts were ripped out while the victims were still alive."

Mack's face scrunched up in disgust. "Were there any drugs in their systems?"

Rossi shook his head as he passed the report to Reid. "Toc screens were negative on all victims."

Garcia flopped down in one of the chairs. "So they were kicking and screaming all the while that he. . . Oh God!"

Morgan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. "Maybe they were passed out, Baby Girl," he offered and the whole team knew he was just saying that to help relieve her stress.

Hotch looked at the colorful tech and had to bite back a sigh. "Morgan, you and Mack can take Garcia to the hotel and then check out the scene here on this island and also the one on Kauai. Reid, JJ, I want you two to start on victimology and the geographical profile and interview the families when they get here. Rossi and I will head to Maui and the Hawaii Island to check out those scenes."

They all nodded and got busy.

When Hotch was on his way back out of the station, he stopped so suddenly that Rossi ran into him. "What the hell, Hotch?"

Hotch took a deep breath and his eyes searched the station around him.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked in a quiet whisper as he leaned in closer to Hotch.

Hotch licked his lips and then swallowed as his eyes searched some more. "There's something here," he uttered.

Rossi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hotch moved closer to the door and into a corner. "There is something here that's not human."

Rossi's eyes shot open and he wanted to turn and look around, but he fought against it. "How do you know?"

"Because I can hear it's heart, and it's definitely not human!" Hotch insisted.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Rossi took a deep breath. "Ok, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. I mean, come on, you're not human either."

Hotch looked at him and then his brows rose as he considered it. "That's true."

"Is it another vampire?"

Hotch shook his head. "No."

"Alright. Do you think it can tell you're here?"

Hotch inhaled through his nose and then shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what it is to say whether or not it can tell what I am or not."

Rossi nodded and then smiled. "Then call Sabastian. Isn't that what he's there for?"

Hotch licked his lips and then nodded as he went out the door and he took out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Aaron, what can I do for you?" Sabastian answered on the second ring.

"I have a question if you have the time," Hotch started.

"For you, and all of my offspring, I have all the time needed."

"Alright. I'm working a case in Hawaii, and. . ."

"Hawaii? Damn, please be careful in that sun, Aaron. It's not the most hospitable place for vampires with it being closer to the equator than what you're used to."

"I know, but I'm fine with that."

Sabastian took a deep breath. "Alright, then what do you need help with?"

"I think there might be another type of being here," he started. He couldn't bring himself to say monster or creature anymore because in his mind calling them one would also be calling himself one. "I can hear its heart and it's definitely not human, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure out what it is."

"I assume you can talk freely?"

"Yes. I am outside with Dave and no one else is close enough to hear."

"And the being?"

"It's in the station."

"It's a cop?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to get close enough to figure out who it is exactly. I was a little worried about it figuring out what I am."

"Understandable. There are a few other beings that have the ability to hear or smell us. What did its heart sound like?"

"I think it had two hearts actually, and they were both beating really rapidly like an infant's sort of, but the two were just enough out of sync that I could tell there was two." The growl that came out of the phone made Rossi wince and his eyes were full of concern as they locked with Hotch's. Hotch cringed. "You know what it is."

"It's a shapeshifter, Aaron. It has to be. They are the only things I have ever come across that have that type of heart. It's actually only one heart, but it has several more chambers than the human heart that's why it sounds like that." He took a deep breath. "Please tell me your case is not about a victim missing its heart."

"I really wish I could do that, but. . ."

"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian yelled.

"You're telling me this shapeshifter is our unsub?" Rossi cut in.

The ancient vampire sighed. "Not necessarily. Like with any species, there are good and bad, but shapeshifters are born, they are not changed like vampires. They were never human even though they look just like one, and they are born with the ability to change into any other living creature besides humans. Once the shifter turns sixteen, though, there is a ritual that requires the young to devour a human heart and that lets them gain the ability to change their human form. After that, all they have to do is touch a person and they can change themselves into that person at will, and not only do they look like that person but they have all of that person's thoughts and memories which makes it almost impossible for anyone to distinguish between the two. They can look like one person and in the blink of an eye they can change and look like someone else. That's what I don't like about them. I find the whole thing a little too unsettling."

"Jesus Christ," Rossi uttered as he looked back at the station.

"So what, we're dealing with some rouge shapeshifter?"

"I honestly don't know, Aaron. Most modern shifters have contacts within morgues and funeral homes. The ritual doesn't call for a fresh heart, but I guess there could be a sect who is bent on keeping with the old traditions."

"So we might be dealing with a whole group of these things who are allowing all of their children to this or who are killing these people to provide hearts for their children?" Rossi asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Victims, as in plural dead?" Sebastian asked and the shock in his tone wasn't missed.

"We have four dead already," Hotch told him.

"Four? Oh shit," he uttered. "If this is a shifter, this might not be about the damn ritual. What you might have, Aaron, is a case of bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?"

"Just like with some people who get changed into vampires, like me in the beginning, I have heard of shifters partaking in the ritual and finding the taste of the heart to be so addicting that they can't fight against it and continue killing to feed that addiction."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "So this could just be one adolescent doing all of this?"

Sabastian sighed again. "I don't know, Aaron. I wish I did, but what I do know is that you should get the hell out of there."

"What? Why?" Rossi asked before Hotch could.

"Because if this is a bloodlust thing, then the shifters are probably trying to handle it. Like any group, they like to keep things in house, but if it has gotten so bad that they can't handle it and the cops have taken notice and have called you all, then you can bet your ass the hunters have taken notice, too!"

"Hunters?" Hotch asked as his stomach tightened.

"That's what hunters do, Aaron. They keep watch for strange things like this to happen. When they see it, they investigate, and when they find out what's doing it, they attack. They probably know it is a shifter, too."

"But if Hotch keeps a low profile, they shouldn't even know about him," Rossi tried knowing there was no way Hotch would back out of any case.

"But unlike shifters, Aaron can't tell who a hunter is. They are human and they are experts at blending in. Hell, they could already be there and be posing as cops or reporters or anything."

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "Can these shapeshifters tell what I am?"

"No, but. . ."

"Then if I am careful, no one will know about me," Hotch tried.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Please be careful, Aaron, and not just of the hunters. Shifters may not be the most well skilled fighters, but they are strong and cunning. It will not be easy hunting it down."

"Can it hurt Aaron?" Rossi wanted to know.

"In a one on one, no."

That made Rossi relax a little.

"But your team wouldn't stand a chance against it, Aaron," Sebastian countered and that made Rossi mentally cringe.

Hotch massaged his forehead. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. We have had cases where unsubs took organs. There's nothing saying it is a shapeshifter. Maybe the one in the station is just a local who happens to be a cop."

"That's true, but tell me this, Aaron, did those other unsubs rip the heart out of the victim or did they cut it out? It takes a lot of strength to rip the heart out of the human chest, and I would know because I have done it."

Rossi cringed as he pictured it and Hotch winced because those other unsubs had used some form of weapon. "I understand, and thanks for the information, Sabastian."

Sebastian snorted. "I should have known you wouldn't give this up, but that's what makes you such a great man. Call me if you need anything else or if it is indeed a shifter and please be careful!"

"We will be," Hotch assured him and then ended the call. He sighed and then looked at Rossi. "I guess we should go back in and try and figure out who in there isn't human, huh?"

Rossi ran a hand down his goatee. "You don't think it will be a little suspicious us going back in there now. How about we go check out the scenes like we planned, and if it's still here when we get back, you can do it then?"

"What if it is our unsub?"

Rossi cringed. They had had plenty of unsubs who had put themselves into the investigations. He took a deep breath. "Your call."

"I guess if it's here, then it isn't out killing someone else," Hotch offered.

"There is that," Rossi offered with a little grin.

Hotch nodded and started for the SUV. Rossi followed as he took out his phone and sent a group text to the whole team: 'Don't let anyone touch you. I'll explain later.' He didn't want to give the shapeshifter and possible unsub the opportunity to change into one of them.

Once they were in the helicopter, Hotch rode up front with the pilot and Rossi sat in the back. His mind was racing trying to make sense of everything that had happened and his phone vibrated. He took it out and frowned at the text from an unknown number, but he opened it: 'David, this is Sebastian. I need to talk to you without Aaron if possible.'

Rossi groaned inwardly but he responded. 'If you can do it through texting, I'm available now.'

'Good. If your killer turns out to be a shifter, it cannot be arrested, and I know Aaron is too good of a man to do what must be done. I am hoping that my instincts about you are correct and that you can take care of it.'

Rossi frowned even more. 'Exactly what are you saying?'

'Think about it. A shifter could never be taken into custody with its abilities. It would easily escape and probably kill a lot of people in the process. You either need to step back and let the hunters have it, or take care of it. I hate to be so blunt, but I know Aaron could never do that, so it is up to you.'

Rossi sank back into the seat. _Son of a bitch!_ He knew Sabastian was right, though. 'Alright. How can it be killed?'

'Silver. Its heart must be pierced with silver.'

Rossi huffed. 'Oh. Then I guess it's a good thing I carry my trusty silver spear with me on cases.'

'Sorry. I know what I am asking is difficult, but there is no other way. I could possibly check with a few contacts and maybe we can get something to you.'

'Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out.'

'Alright. Contact me if needed or if I can think of anything way to help, I will contact you, and please watch Aaron. He is still so young in all this.'

'I will,' Rossi assured him and after several moments without anything else from Sabastian, he put his phone away. He looked at Hotch staring out the window and sighed. _You better be glad I love you so much, Boy._

XXX

After looking over the scenes and not getting anything more from them than the police did, Hotch and Rossi headed back to Honolulu to meet up with the team hoping that one of them had had better luck. As Hotch walked into the station, he focused on hearing the hearts around him. He took the long way through trying to go by everyone there, and by the time he got to the back where the conference room was, he looked at Rossi and shook his head letting him know that the shifter wasn't there.

Rossi shook his head and when the team looked at him, he could tell they wanted to know about the strange text he had sent out earlier. "When we get to the hotel."

They all understood and then started briefing them on what they had learned.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Once Hotch and the team went over everything at the station, they went to the hotel and gathered in Hotch's room to discuss the more sensitive topic of shapeshifters and such.

"So it can touch one of us and then turn into us?" Morgan asked with wide eyes.

Rossi nodded as he took a sip from his drink.

"While I think all of this is wild-crazy, I do not want any of my pets to be cloned!" Garcia exclaimed.

Mack laughed. "Don't worry, Pen. We'll watch each other's backs and Hotch will keep an ear out for the shifter."

They all looked at Hotch and he nodded. "I can tell when one is around."

"So we treat this just like any other case: we work the profile, we search, we find, simple," JJ put in ever being the voice of reason.

"Actually, we may have worked this type of case before," Reid started and everyone looked at him. "Well, think about it, we didn't know any of this even existed until Hotch became a vampire. Who's to say that some unsub we found wasn't human. Statistically, with the amount people we've put away, I would be more surprised if they were all human."

Rossi's brows rose with that and he nodded. "Probably."

"Well, I know I haven't seen someone change shape right in front of me and I know I've never seen a vampire!" Morgan insisted.

"But how do you know you haven't seen a vampire and he just took that memory away?" Mack offered as she glanced at Hotch.

The fear that creeped into Morgan's eyes with that thought made all of them laugh.

"Maybe the lead local on twenty other cases wasn't human. You could have been standing right next to one without even realizing it," Hotch put in. He didn't like the way they all seemed set on the nonhumans being the bad guys.

"Very true. Detective Bartles was a great police officer and none of us knew what he was until he showed us," Rossi agreed quickly as if he sensed what Hotch was thinking.

"Just face it, My Mocha Dream, we can never go back to that world, so you might as well just accept this new one," Garcia told him as she wrapped her arm in his.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, Baby Girl. Denying it isn't going to make it any easier." He looked around at the rest of the team and then settled his gaze on Hotch. "Whatever it is, Man, we got your back."

Hotch nodded his thanks. "Alright. Let's get to bed. We'll meet up for breakfast here at the hotel and then head to the station and figure out what our next step is then."

XXX

The next morning when Hotch reached into his bag to get his clothes, he eyed the lockbox that held the bags of blood. After the strange weekend he'd had with Kahlan he couldn't remember if he was supposed to feed that morning or the next. _I don't feel hungry._ In fact, he was still feeling the unusually powerful after effects from feeding on Kahlan, so he bit his lip. _Coffee. That'll tell me if I need to feed._

So he slid on his shoes and went down to the little room set aside for breakfast. He didn't think any of the team would be up yet and there was only one other guest in the room, and he didn't give the man still in his pajamas seeking the coffee pot another thought. Hotch took the little cup back up to his room and took a drink; it tasted fine, so he smiled. _I can wait at least one more day._ As soon as he thought that, though, he saw Kahlan's face in his mind. _But I'll have some with me in case it hits later in the day._

Once he was dressed, he went in search of the team and found most of them already enjoying their meal. Garcia, who had just finished making herself a waffle, smiled and handed the fresh breakfast treat to Hotch. "Just in time, My Liege," she offered with a little bow.

He shook his head, though. "No. I'm good. You go ahead."

She frowned over her glasses which were the perfectly pink match to her dress and glanced at the other hotel guests enjoying their meal. "Appearances, Mon Capitan, appearances," she whispered as she pushed the plate even closer to him.

He sighed and accepted the plate with a small smile. "Thank you, Garcia."

A wide smile spread on her face. "Anytime, Bossman."

Hotch turned to join the others and saw Rossi chuckling. "Shut up, Dave." Once he sat down, he reached over and stole Rossi's syrup.

"Hey!" Rossi yelled as he tried to snatch it back and the rest of them laughed.

Before they could finish breakfast, Detective Iona called; they had another body. The newest victim was found on the Molokai Island's northeastern tip. A poor family of tourists visiting the Malawa Beach Park had the displeasure of finding the heartless corpse washed up on the shore, and the detective had a chopper waiting at the closest airstrip to take them to the scene, so they headed out leaving Garcia to wish them safe return and a promise to find them everything she could once she had a name.

XXX

The short hop to the next island didn't take that long, and the helicopter was able to land pretty close to the scene. As they climbed out, Iona met them and showed them the way. "The ME just got here, but her initial report is that the victim has been dead for three days," Iona explained.

"So possibly before Mr. Jackson on Kauai?" Mack asked him.

He nodded. "She said she'd get a more definite answer once she's able to do the autopsy."

"Any ID yet?" Morgan asked him.

"Not yet. This Jane Doe was found naked, but she is a native," the detective explained. "I do have several officers going around with a photo to see if any of the locals know her, but she could have come from any of the islands."

Rossi and Reid shared a look. The first four victims, three men and one woman, had been of different ages and looks, two residents and two visitors, but none of them had been Polynesian. "Well, there goes our thought that this might be an anger thing against outsiders," Rossi quipped.

JJ huffed obviously agreeing and shook her head. "This unsub doesn't seem to fit any of the norms."

They all looked at Hotch as they walked along the sand, but his focus was elsewhere as his head slowly drifted back and forth, and even though they couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, they all knew his eyes were roaming even more than his head.

Rossi shot a look to Morgan, and he nodded slightly and moved closer to the detective. "So exactly how popular is this beach?"

The rest of the team also moved closer to the local as Rossi drifted closer to Hotch. "You're being too quiet," he led softly.

Hotch took a deep breath. "It's here."

Rossi lost a step but quickly recovered and moved even closer as he looked around. "Can you tell who yet?" The only people who were there were police and such.

Hotch inhaled through his nose as his head moved a little to the right. "Not yet."

Rossi nodded, and when Hotch lengthened his stride to get closer to the other people at the scene, Rossi grabbed his arm making Hotch look at him. "Be careful," he whispered, and Hotch nodded and went to the throng of people.

Rossi kept a close eye on him and when Hotch got about halfway through searching for the shapeshifter, his eyes locked with Rossi's and then gestured to a local officer. Rossi nodded and then went towards the middle aged man as Hotch went over to the ME and the rest of the team.

Rossi looked at the officer Hotch had pointed out and mentally smiled at the name tag on his shirt: Schewel. He moved a little closer. "That's five. Whoever this is, they're getting bolder," Rossi mused aloud.

The officer nodded. "I can't believe this is happening here of all places."

Rossi looked at him. "Here?"

Schewel nodded. "This is supposed to be paradise, and is for so many. . ." He sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "Stuff like this. . . this isn't paradise."

Rossi nodded as he studied him. "No it isn't. I really wish we could get some clue as to who it is. Maybe if we did, we could help you turn it back into paradise." He thought the man looked genuinely upset but he didn't know enough about shapeshifters to know if they would show normal human emotions or not.

The officer turned to him and frowned slightly. "That's what we all want."

Once they were done at the scene, Hotch and the team loaded back up in the helicopter and promised to meet back up with the detective in Honolulu. All they discussed on the ride over, though, was the case because the pilot could hear them. Rossi, though, text Garcia and had her dig up all she could on Sargent Schewel, and she immediately text him back and said she would have it by the time they landed.

XXX

"I was able to trace the Schewel family back for twelve generations. The first Schewels to arrive in Hawaii started one of the first pineapple plantations on Maui and it has been going ever since," Garcia started to explain through Rossi's phone as the team headed from the airstrip to the station.

"How many of the family are left?" Mack asked.

"A lot of them. The whole extended family has mostly stayed. I see where several of them went to the mainland for school and such, but most of them have come right back here. Those of working age are dispersed throughout Hawaii and are in many different jobs. Sargent James Schewel's two brothers are a firefighter right in Honolulu and the other is Medic on Maui. His three sisters are a teacher, a nurse, and a stay-at-home mom," she reported.

Hotch and Rossi shared a look. "Sabastian said they liked to stay together. Are there any of them who just turned sixteen?"

They could hear her working her keyboard as she hummed. "Mon Capitan is right as always. Sargent Schewel's sister, Mrs. Amanda Keely, that's the stay-at-home mom, has a daughter, Heather, who turned sixteen last week."

"And where do they live?" Rossi asked her.

"On Maui. I just sent you everything on the whole family."

"That's great work, Garcia," Hotch told her.

"Of course it was, but I will keep digging. Oh, BTW, victim number uno, Sally Peters, and victims number three, John Barns went to the same high school, but they were six years apart and I can't find any other connection between any of them. I'm sorry," she told them and they could all hear her frustration.

"It's alright, Baby Girl," Morgan started from his car. "We figured these were just victims of opportunity so it isn't surprising that you can't find anything."

Garcia's laptop dinged and she gasped. "Oh no. Apparently little Heather has been absent from school since the day before her birthday."

Hotch sighed as he shook his head. Shapeshifter or not, he really didn't want to think of a teenager being responsible for the gruesome murders. "Has the father been at work?"

"You think he might be doing this for her?" Reid asked him.

"We've seen parents do some crazy things for their kids," JJ put in as she mentally cringed. She wanted to think she would do anything for her children, but she also wanted to think she would never cross that line, and she silently prayed that she'd never have to find out.

Hotch slowed the SUV down and then turned it around. "Garcia, contact Detective Iona and tell him we are using the chopper and going to follow a lead on Maui, but don't say anything else."

"Aye, aye, Sir, and I will hit you back as soon as I check on the dad's job. Please keep my pretties safe," she offered and then ended the call.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

When the team got close to the address Garcia had provided them with, they slowed down and looked at the massive walled estate with wide eyes. "I would say that the Schewels have quite a bit of money," Rossi offered.

Mack reached up between Hotch and Rossi and pointed further down the road to a car coming out of the gated driveway. "Isn't that the shifter-cop from the scene?"

Hotch nodded and let up on the gas to allow the vehicle to pull out onto the street in front of him.

"Odd that he would immediately come here after being there," Rossi mused.

"Not so odd if his niece is the one doing it," Mack told them.

"I don't think so," Hotch offered as he followed the man.

Rossi and Mack both looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Huh?" Mack put in and then shot a look to Rossi.

"Well, think about it. If it truly is her and he knows it, why wouldn't he cover it up? He's a cop. He could have made sure no one knew anything about this," Hotch explained.

"Maybe he can't control her or maybe they don't care who knows about it," Mack offered.

"Maybe he's been trying to stop her using a more gentle approach," Rossi put in.

"Maybe," Hotch offered.

Rossi's phone vibrated and he answered Morgan's call from the vehicle behind them and put it on speaker. "Aren't we going to check out this Heather kid?" Morgan wanted to know as they moved even further away from the driveway.

"No," Hotch told him.

"May I ask why?" JJ put in.

"Because I couldn't tell from the road how many shapeshifters were on the other side of that wall. I can't let you all go in there with not knowing. It would be too risky," Hotch explained. "We're following the Sargent. He's by himself so he won't be that big of a threat. I want to see what he has to say about all of this first."

"Alright," Morgan agreed and then ended the call.

When the officer's car pulled up in front of a big building, Hotch and then stayed back a couple of blocks.

"He looks a little nervous," Rossi mused as they watched the man get out of his vehicle and proceed to go into the building.

Hotch nodded as his hand went to the door handle. "Let's go, but we go slowly. We don't know who is in that building either."

The whole team got together and slowly approached the building. "Can you tell anything?" Rossi asked as he looked at Hotch who was obviously listening to things they couldn't hear.

Hotch sighed. "No. I can't hear anything other than him, but it depends on how far away they are."

Morgan nodded. "Maybe he's the unsub and this is where he does is thing. Maybe he took the hearts for his niece," JJ offered.

"We won't know until we get in there," Morgan told them.

Hotch nodded and went to the door. Seeing a hallway on the other side of it he turned to his team. "Two groups: Morgan, JJ, and Reid go to the left. We'll head right." They all nodded their understanding and then Hotch fixed them with his stare. "If you see him, call for me. Do not approach him."

"Chill, Man. We got this," Morgan told him trying to alleviate some of the concern he could see in Hotch's eyes.

Rossi pat Hotch on the back and then Hotch took off with Mack and Rossi following as the rest of the team went the opposite way.

After checking several rooms, JJ opened another door as Morgan rushed through and he was greeted by a scream and paper towels flying into the air. Apparently Morgan brandishing his gun scared the shit out of the janitor, and Morgan quickly held up his hand and pointed his gun towards the ceiling. "I am so sorry," he offered as Reid and JJ came into the room.

"I'm supposed to be here!" the janitor exclaimed as he hid behind his cleaning cart obviously still scared to death.

"It's alright," JJ tried to assure him as she moved a little closer to the older Polynesian man. "We're actually looking for Officer Schewel. Do you know him?"

The man stood up and looked over the agents. "Yeah. His family owns the building. He has an office on the second floor towards the back. Is he in trouble?"

"No, we just need to talk to him. We're here helping his department on a case," Reid told him.

"Oh," the man uttered and then started picking up his paper towels. "Then can I go back to what I was doing, or do you need me to show you the way?"

"Nah, we can find," Morgan told him as he started back towards the door.

"Take the south stairs, follow the hallway, his is the fourth office on the right," he explained as he stuffed the towels into the trash bin on his cart. "And next time, try not to give an old man a heart attack. Already had one of those; I'm not sure I could handle another."

Reid gave him a smile. "Sorry. We'll be more careful next time," he assured him and then the agents went in search of their man.

After getting down the hallway and opening the door to the stairs, Morgan turned to JJ who was being a little too quiet. "What's up, Little Mama?"

She frowned and looked back the way they had come. "You don't think. . . I mean. . . could he have been?"

Morgan's brows rose as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "Spit it out, Woman."

She shook her head and looked at the guys. "Schewel is a shapeshifter; could that have been him?"

Reid's eyes flew open. "She's right! Hotch did say he could only detect Schewel when we got here."

Morgan ran his hand over his head. "Oh man. How the hell are we supposed to know, though?"

JJ took out her phone. "We get Hotch," she stated plainly as she started back towards the room where the janitor was while texting Hotch.

"Yeah, we can just talk with him until Hotch comes and checks him out. If it's not him, then we continue the search," Reid offered.

"Yeah, alright," Morgan agreed as he opened the door. After a quick look, he turned confused eyes on his teammates. "Where the hell did he go? I know I didn't see him come out of here!"

JJ and Reid also looked around the empty room. "It was him!" JJ exclaimed as she moved into the room.

"But how'd he get out of here?" Morgan demanded to know.

Reid looked around with caution. "He may still be here," he offered in a hushed tone and his partners looked at him. "He can change shape at will, but he doesn't have to be in human form," he explained as his eyes searched the floor and corners.

"You mean he could have turned into a mouse or something and scurried out of here right under our noses?" Morgan asked with wide eyes.

"Or a bird," JJ offered as she looked out the little open window that no adult human would have fit through.

"Shit!" Morgan exclaimed as he slammed a fist down onto a desk. "Hotch is going to be pissed."

JJ sighed. "Well, let's search the rest just in case," she told them as she headed back into the hall.

Morgan shook his head. "Yeah, come on, Pretty Boy. Maybe it wasn't him or maybe he's still in the building," he suggested as he herded Reid out of the room.

"Maybe," came a male voice as something flew past the guys and slammed into JJ. Before the men could react, JJ tumbled and fell into a heap, and by the time she righted herself two JJ's stood up and straightened their clothes as Morgan and Reid drew their weapons.

Morgan looked at Reid. "Which one?" he asked and the desperation in his voice couldn't be missed.

"Come on, Spence, you're the Godfather to my children!" one JJ demanded as she drew her weapon and pointed it at the mirror image of herself.

"Don't trust him!" the other JJ demanded a she, too, drew her weapon. "I swear it's me!"

"Ahh. . ." Reid started as he looked back and forth between the two women and then looked at Morgan. "I don't know. . ."

Morgan took a deep breath. "Hotch!" he screamed hoping his Unit Chief's newly enhanced hearing would pick up his call. "You two both freeze!" he demanded of the women in front of him.

"Derek, please! You've both known me forever!" the JJ on the right exclaimed.

They all turn when the door leading to another stairwell slammed opened and Hotch and Rossi rushed out with weapons held ready. It only took a second for the new arrivals to understand what had happened, and Rossi's jaw dropped and the Hotch stare emerged in full bloom.

"I'm sorry, but he got the drop on us," Morgan explained. Hotch approached the group as his eyes focused on his female team member and her doppelganger. "It's alright, Morgan," he started as he put his gun away and stepped even closer to the women.

"Tell them, Hotch. Tell them that it's me," the JJ on the left pleaded.

"Shut up!" the other JJ yelled. "Don't listen to her, Aaron."

Morgan's gun waivered back and forth between the two women and every time he thought he'd figured out which one was the real one, he changed his mind. Hearing the one on the right call Hotch 'Aaron' made him remember the only other time she'd been desperate enough to call him that was when the man she loved was in danger in that bank. He sighed and looked at Hotch.

Hotch smiled, though, as he got even closer to the women.

"Don't let him touch you, too!" the JJ on the left insisted. "It's not worth it. Arrest us both! That way you know you have the right one."

"Now that sounds like our JJ," Rossi offered as he aimed his gun at the one on the right.

"We don't need to do that. See what Officer Schewel didn't take into consideration is the fact that he's dealing with a group of profilers." Hotch's eyes moved back and forth between the females. "We read people for a living. Not only does a person's body language tell us if they are telling the truth or not, there are certain mannerisms and nervous little things people do, and with as long as we've known Agent Jareau it's quite easy to figure out who is who." His eyes locked on the JJ on the left. "Everyone has a tell," he continued and then reached out and pulled the JJ on the right to him. "So I know this is the real JJ."

Suddenly Officer Schewel was standing before them as JJ sighed in relief and her eyes thanked Hotch. He nodded and pushed her to the side.

"That was pretty impressive," he started as a smile grew on his face as he looked at all the people standing before him. "But it seems to me, the rest of them weren't as sure as you!" he yelled and then lunged for Hotch.

And within a split second two Hotchs were scrambling around in the hall. The struggle finally stopped as one slammed the other into the wall. "Officer Schewel, you are under arrest," the Hotch with the upper hand started as he reached for his cuffs.

The whole team shared looks and the Hotch up against the wall turned and shoved the other away from him. "I don't think so!"

Morgan looked about ready to either cry or scream as his gun moved back and forth between the two men. "Man, Rossi, what do we do?"

"It's alright, Derek," Hotch on the left insisted.

"Yeah. You all know I can take him without any help," the Hotch on the right told them with a little grin and that made most of the team point their weapons at the one on the left.

The one on the left stood up tall, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and blew it out of his nose, but before he could say anything, the one on the right did the same thing. The Hotch on the left shook his head. "See, you may look like me, you may sound like me, and you may even have my thoughts," he started as he took a step closer to the other man. "But you are not me!" he insisted and changed into his vampire form.

The other Hotch screeched and he dropped to his knees as he changed back into his original form and covered his head with his hands. "Please don't kill me! I have a family!" he pleaded.

Hotch sighed and forced himself to change back. He shook his head and grabbed Schewel by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "I'm not going to kill you."

The scared shifter looked at all of the team and then looked back at the man who still had ahold of him. "And here I thought you all were hunters. I never thought I'd have to be worried about a nest of vampires!"

Reid went to open his mouth but Rossi nudged his arm making him stay quiet. If the man thought they were all vampires then they could use that against him.

Hotch let him go as he sighed again and the man immediately changed into a raven and started down the hall, but Hotch's hand was too quick and he grabbed one of its legs and held him. "I don't think so," he insisted as he pulled him back.

Schewel dropped to the floor back into his human form and then stood up and straightened his shirt. "I guess since you aren't going to kill me then you just want to drink my blood so you can shapeshift, huh?"

Hotch frowned as he looked at him. "Is that possible?"

The man's brows furrowed as he studied Hotch. "I. . ." He wilted. "I honestly don't know, but that's what the stories say."

"Stories?"

"Yeah, the stories that shifters tell their children. You know, like 'Make sure no one ever sees you shift because there could be a vampire watching and he'll suck your blood to steal your abilities.'"

Hotch huffed. "Great. Vampires are even the subject of horror stories for non-humans. Of course they are," he uttered.

"Why else would a bunch of vamps be following me around?" Schewel asked as he looked at the rest of the team and moved a little farther away from Hotch.

Hotch shook his head as he berated himself mentally. _Focus on the damn case, Hotchner!_ He took a deep breath. "We're real FBI, and we're here to help the Hawaiian State Police solve this case, and we know a shapeshifter is doing the killing."

The man's eyes shot open. "And you think it's me?!" he asked as his hands went to his chest. "I have never harmed another living soul!" he insisted and we he saw Hotch studying him he wilted a little. "Except that one time that I accidently broke a guy's hand on a call, but he was drunk and tried to use a broken beer bottle to gut me! It was self-defense!"

"That may be true, but what about your niece, Heather? We know about the ritual," Rossi cut in.

The man became even more defensive. "It's not her, either! My whole family has lived on these islands for generations and we are peaceful! None of us would ever do something like this to jeopardize our secret!" He stood up and squared his shoulders as he faced Hotch. "This is not us!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Hotch studied the shapeshifter in front of him. He was pretty sure he was telling the truth, but he needed to be more than pretty sure; he needed to be certain.

"You can compel me!" Schewel put in. "Compel me to tell the truth! Vampires can do that, right?" he asked as he looked at the team. Then he looked back at Hotch. "Sorry, but you all are my first vampires."

"And you're our first shifter, so we have something in common." He took a deep breath. If he was willing to do that, then there wasn't a reason to compel him.

"Are you willing to let Hotch talk to your niece, too?" JJ asked him. Just because he wasn't the killer someone else in his family could be.

Schewel looked at the team again and then back to Hotch. "You're the only vamp? Wow, I've never heard of a vamp living with a bunch of humans."

"Is there a problem with that?" Hotch asked him as his stare bore into him.

He held up his hands. "No! Not at all! It's just that. . . well. . . Sorry. I meant no offense. You're the first vampire I have met personally. We normally don't get them in this part of the world."

"You didn't answer the question," Rossi interrupted.

The officer wilted a little. "You could, but I don't know how much good it will do. She's going through the change."

"The change?" Reid asked as his interest peaked.

Schewel frowned. "You said you knew about the ritual."

"We do, but maybe since you are a real shapeshifter, you could explain it to us even better," Rossi countered not wanting to let the man know how little they actually knew.

The man nodded. "My Uncle George owns a funeral home and talks most of his customers into donating the organs that are removed for the embalming to medical schools. Whenever we need a heart for the ritual, he keeps it. It's mostly legal and it doesn't hurt anyone! I swear! There hasn't been a human killed for the ritual in my family for over six generations. We are peaceful!"

"So you've said," Mack put in. "But that doesn't explain why we can't talk to Heather."

He wilted. "While the ritual actually takes place on the sixteenth birthday, it can take several days for the change to fully happen. It varies from person to person, and she's having a rough time." He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "It's a very painful experience as our whole body goes through the metamorphosis. Being able to change human form is hard on us, and the changing is like living through hell. She's hasn't even been coherent these last two days."

Hotch studied him. "If it's so horrible, why do you do it?"

"A lot of us don't, but she wanted to. We let the young chose."

"I'd love to see it," Reid put in and then cringed at how enthusiastic he sounded. "Sorry, I only mean that from a scientific point of view. I find all of this very fascinating."

Schewel looked him over and then shook his head. "We keep ourselves secret to avoid human's studying us."

Morgan elbowed Reid in the side, and Reid held up his hands. "I mean no disrespect, and I would never tell anyone about you all. We protect Hotch and his secret with our lives. We would never divulge your secret either."

The shifter took a deep breath and looked at Hotch. "If it is the only way for you to believe that we are innocent of this, then so be it. I will take you to her myself," he told him and started to turn.

"Now just a minute. I think we might need to talk about this for a second," Rossi issued as he fixed Hotch with a serious look.

"Of course," Schewel offered with a grin. "Take all the time you need."

"Watch him," Hotch told the rest of the team and then proceeded to follow Rossi away from the group.

"Do you trust him?" Rossi asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I do think he is telling the truth, though."

"And you're planning on going there with him alone, aren't you?"

"You heard what Sebastian said, Dave. You all wouldn't stand a chance against them, but I. . ."

"He said you'd be fine in a one on one, Aaron. I took that to mean you might have some trouble with a group of them. You even said you couldn't tell how many there were behind those walls. You are not going alone!" he insisted.

Hotch could tell by his tone that he meant it, but he couldn't risk his team on a hunch. "Dave. . ."

Rossi took out his phone. "You want me to call Kahlan and get her opinion on this?"

Hotch's brows shot up. "You wouldn't."

Rossi started going through his contacts. "Watch me."

"David Michael," Hotch started.

As soon as Rossi looked at him, he quickly turned his head away. "And don't even try that shit on me, Aaron!" he demanded knowing full well that Hotch was about ready to compel him to put his phone away. He turned back to him as he stood up tall. "We are a team and we will stay together as a team!"

"That's right!" Morgan put in as he walked up on them. "Respect your elders, Hotch," he told him with a grin as he put his arm around Rossi's shoulders.

Hotch sighed and looked at his whole team. "Fine, but if I tell you to leave, you have to promise to do it without questioning," he ordered in his Unit Chief Tone.

Rossi shared a look with Morgan and then nodded. "Deal."

"Then let's go," Hotch told them and moved towards the shifter.

Once they got to the vehicles, Rossi let Schewel ride up front with Hotch, and he secretly held his pistol on the shifter from the back seat. _Sebastian said silver had to be used to kill it, but that doesn't mean a bullet to the spine wouldn't slow it down. _He mentally huffed. _It won't hurt to try if something goes wrong._ They had made Mack ride in the other vehicle just in case something did go wrong.

Hotch looked at the officer. "Do you all get any nonfamily members visiting the area?"

Schewel sighed. "I don't know who is doing this! We know it's a shifter because only a shifter would rip a heart out like that, but we don't know who it is. We've been searching for it since the first body showed up."

"I didn't say that. I want to know if shifters visit here regularly."

He nodded. "Yes. News of our peaceful colony has traveled through the shifting world. A lot of them vacation here knowing that its normally safe for them, but not all of them make it a point to let us know they are here, if that's what you are wondering."

"Can you tell if a person is a shifter?" Rossi asked from the back.

The officer turned and nodded. "Of course."

"How?"

He half shrugged. "I don't really know how to explain it; we just know." He gestured to Hotch. "I guess it's like him knowing other vampires. One species can sense their own."

Hotch glanced at Rossi in the rearview mirror. The only other vampire he'd had the opportunity to sense had been Willie, and he wasn't even sure how he'd done it, but he wasn't going to share that with the man. He licked his lips. "Have you all ever turned another shifter away?"

Schewel frowned at him. "You mean like ran them out of town?"

Hotch smirked. "Maybe one you all didn't like for whatever reason."

Schewel shook his head and then ran a hand through his hair. "You think this is a revenge thing against my family?"

"Makes sense. You thought we were hunters, so maybe one is here doing this to expose your family," Rossi agreed as he followed Hotch's train of thought.

"Maybe he or she wants the hunters to come here and find your family," Hotch pushed.

Schewel sank down into his seat. "Then it's worked because they're already here."

Rossi sat forward. "You know this for sure?" he asked him as his eyes locked with Hotch's in the mirror, and when he saw Hotch's hands tighten around the steering wheel, he mentally cringed.

"Yes. I saw two of them hanging around the scene of the second victim. I got the hell out of there, but I know they were hunters."

"How could you tell?" Hotch asked him.

"Because I caught a glimpse of what was in their trunk. Only hunters would have that kind of arsenal. I think they were posing as press, but I was too scared to hang around long enough to find out. Two hunters against one shifter is not the kind of odds I like." He shrugged. "I've never faced any personally, but I had heard stories from our elders."

As Hotch pulled off the road and stopped in front of the estate gate, he frowned as he looked at him. "And yet you attacked three of my team thinking they were hunters."

Schewel smirked. "I wasn't alone in that building. I'm not suicidal."

Hotch glanced at Rossi; he hadn't heard any other shifters around, and to think that they might have been outnumbered without him even knowing made his stomach tighten.

"We didn't see anyone else," Rossi put in picking up on Hotch's uneasiness.

Schewel turned in his seat and looked at the older man. "No one can sense us when we are in animal form."

"And yet they didn't come out to help you," Rossi added with his usual Rossi sass.

Schewel shrugged. "I told you, we don't get vampires down in this part of the world. None us knew what would happen once he exposed himself."

"So they just abandoned you?" Hotch asked him.

The officer smiled again and then gestured out the window beside him. "Not at all," is all he said.

Rossi and Hotch both looked out the window and Hotch shook his head, but Rossi frowned. "You mean those birds in that tree?"

Schewel chuckled. "Yep. Twelve members of my family made up of some of my brothers, cousins, nieces, and nephews have been with me the whole time."

Hotch ran his fingers across his forehead. "What's the co. . ." he started to ask as he rolled down his window to access the gate's control panel but he paused when the gate opened.

Schewel chuckled again. "My family knows we're here."

Hotch looked back at Rossi.

"Rest easy, Agent. I have brought you and your team here to prove our innocence. We are peaceful, and we would never harm any of you," Schewel told him and then turned in his seat to look at Rossi. "And that pistol you have pointed at my back isn't necessary."

Rossi shrugged as he put his pistol back in its holster. "You can't blame a man for being cautious."

Schewel smiled as his eyes trailed to the tree for a second. "No, you can't."

Hotch took a deep breath and hit the gas to take them beyond the walls and into the world of the shifters.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

As the team and Officer Schewel climbed out of the vehicles, they were joined by twelve other people. The birds had changed into their human forms as soon as they passed the high walls of the estate. Morgan locked eyes with Hotch as the group of people got even closer, and Hotch's look told him to calm down, but Morgan huffed, moved closer to the girls, and rested his hand on top of his holstered pistol.

As Hotch took a deep breath, Rossi moved closer to him with concern filled eyes. "You ok?"

Hotch looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked again a little louder as he mentally cringed. Hotch would have been able to hear him before let alone with his new hearing, and he was starting to get worried. When Hotch's head ducked down into his shoulders a little, he looked like he was in pain, so Rossi grabbed his arm. "Aaron?!"

"Sorry, but their hearts are beating in rhythm. It's like I'm standing next to a drum line," Hotch told him and everyone looked at him because he had spoken a lot louder than he had realized.

"That's how you know we're shifters? You can hear our hearts?" a young man asked with wide eyes.

Officer Schewel shoved him aside and moved closer to Hotch. "I'm sorry. We didn't know," he assured him as he shooed his relatives away with a wave of his hands and a stern look. When some of them looked about to ignore him, he stood up tall. "He is my guest and he will be treated as such!" he demanded and they all started away even if they did grumble their disagreement of leaving him alone.

Once they were far enough away, Hotch took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry about that, but thank you."

Schewel studied him. "So do you hear all things or is it just the heart?"

"My hearing is enhanced," Hotch admitted and when he saw the doubt in the officer's eyes, he turned towards the people who were walking away. "For instance, I can hear that red headed girl arguing with those three boys."

Schewel turned and frowned. "Arguing? What are they arguing about?"

"The boys don't think you should have brought me here, but the girl told them to shut up because you are ali`i and that shut them up," he explained and then frowned. "Ali`i?"

"That's Hawaiian for royal or noble," Reid explained with a grin.

Schewel smirked. "I am third in line after my father and grandfather to rule the family if you would, but we're not real royalty like you're thinking. It's just a shifter thing."

"Well, Your Highness, if you would be so kind as to show us the way," Rossi quipped with a little bow as his arm swept towards the house.

Schewel rolled his eyes and then looked at Hotch. "I'm either starting to like him or I want to kill him."

Morgan chuckled. "Now you know what we go through every day."

"And you all love me and you know it," Rossi insisted with a grin.

"Before you two start hugging, could we get on with why we're here?" Hotch asked as he looked at them.

Schewel laughed. "Right this way."

They followed him to the door, he opened it, and Hotch stopped about a foot away from it and looked at Rossi, Schewel noticed his hesitation though, and then cringed. "I am so sorry. Remember, you are my first vampire." He stood up tall and took a deep breath. "Agent Hotchner, you are invited into my home and any Schewel home throughout the islands from this moment on."

Hotch appraised him for a moment, nodded once, and went through the door without any problems, but once he moved further into the hall, he suddenly turned to the shifter. "I hear screaming."

Schewel looked down the hall and cringed. "That must be Heather. I told you she was having a hard time with it."

"Does traditional medicine or anything help?" JJ asked him. They couldn't hear anyone screaming, but the look on Hotch's face told her it must have been bad.

"Nothing stops the pain. Once it starts, it runs its course until it's over. I was hoping she was getting to the end," the officer told them as he led them through the house.

When they got to a large open room, the officer stopped in his tracks as an old man stood up from his rocking chair. His eyes trailed over the team and then settled on Hotch. After staring him down for a few seconds he turned to the officer. "I cannot believe you have brought a bloodsucker into our homes, James Matthias Schewel!" he yelled and then looked back at Hotch. "Did you compel him to do this?" he demanded to know.

"No, Sir. We are. . ." Hotch started.

"Tutu, Grandfather, please! They are FBI and they are here to help find whoever is killing those innocent people," the younger Schewel insisted.

The old man was to his grandson in a second, and the team all shared looks because the old man had moved way too quickly for what they thought was possible at his age. "Did he drink from you?" the older one asked as he checked out the younger man's neck.

Officer James Schewel pushed the old man's hands away. "No, Grandfather. I only brought them here to prove that Heather is not the shifter doing this. Please trust my judgement on this," he pleaded as he looked the older man in the eyes.

The older man huffed and made his way back to his seat. "Your judgement I trust, Jimmy, you know that," he started as he sat down and then looked at Hotch again. "But your judgement could be manipulated by one such as that," he insisted as he pointed at Hotch.

Hotch sighed as he focused on the floor. _Of course he thinks I'm a bad guy, I'm the source of horror for them._

Rossi bristled, though, and took a step closer to the older man. "Look, I don't care what you think of vampires as a whole, and I don't care what kind of experiences you may or may not have had with them, but this man," he started as he gestured to Hotch. "This man is one of the best men I have ever met, and just because you may not like what he is, that does not give you the right to judge him!"

The older man locked eyes with Rossi and he raised his chin. "And yet, you find out a shifter is responsible for these murders and the first place you search for the killer is here? Who is judging whom?"

"Actually Hotch is the only one of us would thought your grandson was innocent," Mack told him. "And it was your grandson who invited us here."

The older Schewel appraised the whole team and then finally nodded. "Very well." He looked at his grandson. "Do what you must. The faster this gets solved the faster we can all relax," he stated and started rocking his chair. "Nathaniel saw three hunters in town today. They are getting a little too close for comfort."

The younger Schewel sighed and then nodded as he gestured to the hallway off the other side of the room. "This way please."

The team moved to follow him but Hotch hesitated a minute and then turned back to the old man. "You aren't human and you all strive to live a peaceful life. Is it so hard to think that other nonhumans want to do the same?"

The man stood up and stared at Hotch. After a few seconds he held out his hand. "My apologies, Agent Hotchner. Jimmy is a very good judge of character and I should have realized he would never trust you if he thought you were a problem. I am Jamison Schewel, the patriarch of this family, and you are welcomed here."

Hotch shook his hand. "Thank you."

The old man grinned. "Can I chalk my bad behavior up to these worrisome times?"

Hotch nodded. "I understand you being worried, and I promise you, that if the answers are out there, my team and I will find them."

"Then I wish you luck," he offered and moved back to his chair.

Hotch moved to the hall and found Rossi waiting for him with a grin on his face. "Shut up, Dave," Hotch muttered and passed him to catch up with the rest of the team.

Rossi grinned even harder as he pat Hotch on the back. "That's my boy."

"Officer Schewel," JJ started as he came to a stop in the kitchen.

"Just call me Jimmy, please. I think you all know enough about me that the formality can be dropped," he offered as he went towards a heavily armored door step into the wall.

"Alright, Jimmy, but exactly why do you need to keep your niece locked up behind such a door?"

Jimmy sighed as he looked at JJ. "One, we don't want anyone outside of the family to hear whoever is going through the change. Two, when one is going through the change, they change shapes randomly."

Reid looked at him with furrowed brows. "Is it uncontrollable?"

The shifter nodded. "Yes. A shifter is born with the ability to change into any living shape other than human, and sometimes when going through the change some rather odd animals have been known to pop up here and there. We have to keep whoever is going through the change locked up to stop something unexpected from getting out because whatever they change into is also feeling the pain of the change. It can lead to some very horrible situations."

"Horrible? You mean like a crazed tiger or something?" Morgan asked as he moved a little further away from the door.

Jimmy ran a hand down his face. "The worst thing was a rhino. It busted through a couple walls, impaled two people, and trampled my Great Grandmother's garden before he shifted into a harmless mouse." He took a deep breath. "After that incident, my Great Grandfather had this room built."

Hotch looked his team over. "Maybe you all should stay up here."

Morgan immediately started nodding but Rossi shook his head. "You're not going downing there alone!"

"Of course he shouldn't," Reid quickly agreed as he stepped closer to Rossi obviously hoping to be able to witness it with Hotch.

Hotch looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "I know I can protect one of you without a problem, but two might be pushing it if it gets really bad."

Jimmy smiled. "They can all go and watch from the observation room where they would all be perfectly safe if they want."

"I'll watch the door," Morgan put in as he leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"And I'll watch him," JJ added and then looked at Hotch. "I really don't want to see some poor girl who is in so much pain that you could hear her as soon as we got here."

Hotch nodded as he mentally cringed. Being a father of a little girl he completely understood why JJ, who was also a mother of a little girl, didn't want to witness what he had the feeling was going to be bad. He looked at Mack.

She shrugged. "I'm good either way. It's up to you."

Hotch nodded. "You and Reid can go to the observation room and Rossi can go with me."

"Very well," Jimmy told them and unlocked the door that lead to a spiral staircase.

Once they went down what would have been several flights, the humans of the group could finally hear the screams coming up from below. Rossi cringed as he glanced at Hotch. Hotch was breathing roughly and Rossi knew the screams were getting to him. "All we need to do is see that she definitely can't be our unsub and then get the hell out of here."

Hotch nodded as he took a deep breath. "I'm not su. . ." His words were drowned out by a massive screech and they all froze.

"Not to worry," Jimmy stated with a little grin. "That's just an eagle. Heather loves eagles," he muttered as he continued down the stairs.

Reid and Mack shared a look and then rushed to catch up with the others.

Once they got to the bottom, Jimmy led them through two more doors and then into a massive room. He looked at Reid and Mack. "Stay out here please. You will be perfectly safe on this side of the bars," he instructed as he went towards a door within the wall of bars.

"You keep her locked in a cell?" Rossi asked as disgust worked its way into his tone.

"It may be crude, Agent, but it is safer for everyone," he insisted as he pulled back a curtain to reveal a sparse room. In the corner, there was a bed that looked empty, a woman sitting in a chair next to it, and a massive mountain lion paced at the foot of the bed.

Hotch's hand shot out to stop Rossi from advancing any further as the giant cat turned to see who had come into the room.

Jimmy pulled Rossi in through the door, though, and quickly locked it behind him as the cougar changed into a man who looked at the officer with concern. "What's going on Jimmy?" he asked as the woman got up and went to his side.

"It's alright. Nick, Amanda, I want you to meet part of the team who have come to help us find the shifter who is killing those innocent people."

The man looked at the four newcomers and then frowned. "Then why are they here?"

The woman became mad. "Because they think that Heather is the killer since she just underwent the ritual. Jesus Jimmy, have you brought hunters into our home?" she asked as she backed up obviously prepared to protect her daughter.

"Exactly where is your daughter, Mrs. Keely?" Mack asked from behind the bars as her eyes trailed to the bed.

Hotch shot her a look. "She's there, she's not in human form," he pointed out as he moved closer to the bed.

"And you know that how?" Nick asked him as he pulled his wife away from the newcomer.

"Because I can hear a tiny heart beat," Hotch continued as he looked at the bed and then nodded. "Like that of a rodent or something."

Rossi moved in closer and then cringed at the rat writhing on the middle of the bed. Before anyone else could say anything, the rat turned into a massive dog and whined and then it turned into an armadillo who immediately curled into a ball as whimpers escaped it.

"She can't control it," Amanda explained. "She hasn't even slept for over three days. All she does is just keeps changing. When she is her normal self, she only screams. I haven't even been able to get her to drink anything," she told them as tears fell down her cheeks.

As soon as her husband pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her, the girl changed into her human form, let out a blood curdling scream for a few seconds, and then changed into a hedgehog.

Rossi swallowed and grabbed Hotch's arm. "Come on. It's obvious she is not the one doing this."

Hotch stayed where he was, though, as he watched the girl change several more times. Once she changed back into girl form for another couple of seconds before turning again, he looked at the parents. "May I try something with her?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Try something? What could you possibly do?" Nick, Heather's father, asked Hotch.

"I'd like to speak with her," Hotch told him.

"You'd never be quick enough. I've tried," the mom admitted weakly.

Hotch looked at Jimmy, though, and Jimmy nodded. "He'd be quick enough and he wouldn't hurt her. I swear, Mandy."

She took a deep breath and then shrugged. "Go ahead. It's not like you could make it any worse. I haven't seen any of this generation have it this bad."

Suddenly the hedgehog changed into a cat and the scream that erupted from its throat caused them all to flinch, and Mack buried her face in Reid's shoulder wishing she had stayed up with Morgan and JJ.

After several more minutes, the girl was lying in the bed again and Hotch was to her instantly and he grabbed her shoulders and sat her up as she screamed.

As soon as Nick saw Hotch move, he knew what Hotch was and he turned to his brother-in-law with rage growing on his face. "You brought a va. . ."

"Nick!" his wife yelled as she grabbed his arm and turned him so he could see what was happening.

Hotch had grabbed the girl's face. "Open your eyes, Heather!" he ordered loud enough to be heard over her screams. As she took a breath, her eyes opened a slit and she looked around the room. "Look at me, Heather!" he commanded as he moved even closer to her face. Once her eyes locked with his, he smiled. "The pain is receding," he started calmly and the tension in her body started to ease. "It is going away. Take a deep breath." She did. "Let it out and the pain will stop."

She exhaled and then went almost completely limp, but Hotch held her. "Now take another deep breath and let it out." She did, and Hotch smiled even more as he stared at her. "Better?"

She nodded and then latched her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" she cried as she melted into his embrace and let her tears flow.

He wrapped her arms around her and held her as long as she wanted him to. "You're welcome."

After a few moments, she sniffed and pushed away from him. "You saved me, Akua."

Hotch gave her a small smile and then looked her mother who was also crying. "I think she needs a drink."

The woman scrambled to the table across the room and filled a tall glass.

"Is it over? Did you stop the change? Will that hurt her?" Nick wanted to know. He was torn between elation at seeing his daughter out of pain, worry that it was just a reprieve that wouldn't last long, or that the vampire had completely screwed up the changing process.

Hotch looked at Jimmy and then shrugged. "I don't know, honestly," he uttered and then started to second guess what he'd had done.

Amanda took her daughter the water and held it out to her. "Drink, Baby. You may not get another chance."

The girl's eyes filled with fear at the thought of the pain coming back and she looked at Hotch. "But you stopped it."

"How did he stop it, though?" Nick asked.

"Pain is caused by signals being sent from the brain. Hotch effectively made her brain relax, if you would," Reid explained. "Just like the pain caused by withdrawals from addiction. Even some medications can calm down the neuro transmitters that. . ."

"Yeah, I think we got it, Kid," Rossi assured him.

Hotch looked at the girl again and could see how exhausted she really was, and he turned to the parents. "I could make her sleep through the rest of it if it really isn't over."

Nick frowned and then looked at Jimmy. "That's my little girl he's talking about putting to sleep."

Jimmy step closer and put his hand on Heather's shoulder. "And he has already helped her tremendously."

"Let Heather make that decision," Amanda said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and gave her a squeeze.

The girl smiled at her mother and then looked back to Hotch. "If you can let me sleep through the rest of the change, then sha, I am more down with that than last month's top forty."

Hotch's eyes narrowed and then he looked at the girl's mother.

She chuckled. "That was a 'yes, please'."

"Oh," Hotch offered as his cheeks heated a little. "Sorry. I'm not completely up to date on teenaged girl lingo," he admitted with a grin.

"But Joey is a very lucky girl to have you as her makuakane," Heather insisted and then finished the water in the glass.

Hotch again looked at Jimmy. "Makuakane?"

Jimmy smiled. "Father."

"Oh, and how would she know about Joey?"

Jimmy looked to his niece and she shrugged, but he smiled. "The change must be nearing the end. She has picked up on some of your thoughts when you both touched."

Hotch took a deep breath and then locked eyes with Heather again. "You are going to relax and then go to sleep, and you are going to sleep until the change is over, and when you wake up, you will feel much better," he told her calmly as her eyes started to droop.

She took another deep breath and then her eyes closed completely as Hotch gently laid her back down and then stood up.

Her father quickly sat down in Hotch's spot and covered her up as he stroked her hair. Her mother kissed her cheek, got up from the other side, went around the bed, and then wrapped her arms around Hotch. "Thank you. That was paining me almost as much as it was paining her."

When she pulled away, Hotch gave her a nod. "You're welcome. I don't think I could handle seeing one of my kids going through something like that."

She frowned. "How do you have kids?"

Hotch swallowed and opened his mouth to answer, but Rossi moved up beside him with a grin. "He has two wonderful boys and a beautiful little girl, and he is an amazing father." He didn't think it wise to let them know just how short of a time Hotch had been a vampire, and whether they thought the kids were Hotch's biologically or not wasn't his problem.

Hotch's cheeks heated a little with the praise and Amanda nodded as she smiled. "I bet."

Nick stood up and stuck his hand out to Hotch. "I am sorry for what I was thinking once I. . ."

Hotch took his hand as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I would be leery about strangers coming around my children, too."

"And now we better go. You all can look after her while we go and try to figure out who is committing these murders," Rossi offered with a grin.

"Yes. Let's get back upstairs and we can discuss this further," Jimmy offered and they all nodded and followed the man back to the stairs.

As they followed the older men, Mack tugged on Reid's sleeve and leaned in close to him. "What does 'akua' mean?"

Reid smiled. "She thinks Hotch is a god," Reid explained as he and Mack shared a grin and then looked at Hotch's back.

Hotch obviously heard them because he huffed.

"Well, think about it, Hotch, no one in her family could help her and you stopped the pain. To her you are a god," Reid went on.

Hotch snorted. "And yet if she hadn't been in so much pain and found out what I was she would have been scared." He stopped on the stair and turned to his youngest team members with a look. "Just like you two in the beginning."

Mack took a deep breath. "And you know we are sorry about that, Hotch. I guess everyone has these preconceived notions in their heads and we just need to see past them in order to really see the man inside."

Hotch smirked and started to turn but Mack grabbed his arm. "And you are an amazing man, Hotch, and no matter what, you always will be."

Reid quickly nodded his agreement, and Hotch sighed but gave them a small grin. "Thank you."

Once they were back outside, Jimmy looked at Hotch as he motioned to a few of the other shifters still hanging around the front of the house. "We could help in the search." When Hotch opened his mouth to argue, Jimmy went on. "You can hear a shifter but the rest of your team cannot. You could split your team up and one of us could go with them and let them know when a shifter is around."

Rossi looked at Hotch with a grin. "I like it."

"We can't have civilians helping us on our case, Rossi, and you know it. If something happened, if. . ." Hotch tried to reason.

"But we could split up," Mack put in.

"And people wouldn't even know we were there if we play it right," a middle aged shifter offered as he joined the group. When JJ and Morgan looked at him with confusion in their eyes he smiled and shifted into a mouse and crawled toward Mack who bent to pick it up with a smile and held it close to her chest.

"Oh, hell no!" Morgan exclaimed. "I'm not having some mouse or something in my pocket!"

"I could keep watch for you from the sky," a young woman offered and then shifted into a bird and flew up to a branch above them.

"And then she could shit on you to let you know," Rossi joked but his look told Morgan to cool it; they were surrounded by shifters after all.

The bird lifted off and the woman landed lightly. "I would never do such a thing!" she exclaimed with wide eyes as she looked at Rossi and most of them laughed.

Hotch hissed, though, and held up his hand and they all fell silent. He looked to his left. "What's over that way?" he quickly asked Jimmy, and the team tensed with the look on his face.

"My house, why?" Jimmy asked as his gaze followed Hotch's.

"Because I just heard a scream and I think it was a woman," Hotch told him and the worry in his tone was evident.

Jimmy's face showed his fear. "No!" he hollered and then took off running. "Helen!" he screamed and then shifted into a cheetah and darted down the pathway, and the rest of the shifters changed into various animals and scrambled to join him; even the mouse that was still in Mack's hand jumped and shifted into a Greyhound and darted down the path.

Rossi shoved Hotch after them. "Go! We'll catch up!"

Hotch nodded once and was gone, and the rest of the team took off running in the same direction.

Being quicker than the eye, Hotch was the first one to reach the house and the kicked-in front door made his stomach tighten, but the sounds coming from within the home made rage boil up inside him. As he crossed the threshold, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and focused his hearing to determine exactly where the voices were coming from.

He found who he surmised was Jimmy's wife first. She was in the kitchen, on the floor, a metal spike-like thing sticking out of her stomach, and two men leaning down over her as she screamed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon," the man on the right said as he wielded a knife in front of her face.

Neither man got to say or do anything else, though, as Hotch grabbed them both by the scruff of their shirts and threw them across the room as the woman's eyes went wide and her scream choked off in her throat as she took in the stranger before her.

Hotch held up his hands. "It's alright! I won't hurt you. I'm with Jimmy!"

She wasn't sure she believed him or not, but when she heard a cry from further in the house she looked at Hotch. "My children!" she pleaded as she pointed to the doorway off to the left and Hotch was gone. The sounds of fighting and cries she heard after that made her cry even more, but Jimmy ran to her side.

"Oh my God! Helen, I'm so sorry!" he cried as he knelt down next to her and several of his family ran in to join him.

"The kids! A vampire. . ." she started.

Jimmy stood up with a nod. "I know him," he assured her and then ran down the hall.

As Hotch held a man up against the wall getting ready to cuff him, a woman screamed and ran towards him. He turned just in time to receive a spike to his chest instead of his back and the look of satisfaction on the woman's face pissed him off even more. He had yet to allow himself to change, but as he looked down at the spike sticking out of him and then back to the woman, his eyes flashed to yellow and his smile showed his fangs. "Metal doesn't quite do it," he told her.

"Vampire!" she screamed and bolted out of the room.

He huffed, pulled the spike out, and turned back to the man who was cowering in the corner opposite a boy who was scared into silence but looked unharmed. Hotch had heard the shifters show up, and heard them as they caught the woman in the hall, so he went to the man he started with. He snatched him to his feet and looked him in the eyes. "Sleep," is all he said, and the man went limp in his arms.

Jimmy ran into the room while hollering for his children and then froze when he saw Hotch cuffing the unconscious man. He took a calming breath and then turned to the corner and the boy immediately ran to his side. "Are you alright?" he asked him and then three more boys shifted into their human forms and joined their father.

Hotch's face showed his surprise, and Jimmy laughed. "Shapeshifter children are very adept at hiding."

Hotch chuckled. "I see that."

XXX

When the team finally got to the house, they split up to take the back and front with guns held ready. They weren't sure what was going on, but they were preparing themselves for the worst.

When Morgan and JJ rounded a hedge of bushes on their way to the back door, they both flinched when a young man yelled and attacked.

"What the hell, Man?" Morgan yelled as he wiped his eyes. The man had attacked them with a squirt gun, right in the face.

The man's face showed his confusion. "But. . . I heard Hilary say. . ."

He didn't get to finish his statement as Morgan ripped the plastic toy from the man's hands and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "You just assaulted two federal agents, you dumbass," he told him as JJ kept the man covered with her gun. Morgan started to search him and then tisked when he found a pistol in the man's waistline. "Ut-oh, and I bet it's not even registered," he mused as he handed it to JJ.

After he cuffed the man, he pulled the man's wallet from his back pocket and then snorted. "Alex Srebek? Really?" he asked with raised brows as he looked over the Minnesota driver's license. "Or is it Donald Thrump?" he asked as he found another license but that one was from Colorado.

"Wow. That's sad," JJ put in with a smirk as Morgan handed her the IDs. "Zero points for originality."

Before the man could offer a rebuttal, Morgan shook his head as he pulled several credit cards out, all with different names on them and handed them to JJ. "I guess we can also get you for identity theft and credit card fraud."

"If you two really are feds, we are on the same side," the man insisted.

"In your dreams," Morgan asserted as he pulled another leather wallet out of the man's other back pocket and flipped it open to find a sheriff's badge. "Impersonating a police officer. . ." he added and then huffed as he bent to search him even further.

"And the charges keep racking up," JJ put in as Morgan found even more weapons on the man.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Rossi, Mack, and Reid looked around with wide eyes as they got to the kitchen. Several of the shifters were in the process of tying up the two men Hotch had first attacked and when Mack saw the wounded woman, she took out her phone. "Has anyone called for an ambulance?"

"No!" the young woman who had offered to keep watch for Morgan yelled as she stood up. When the agents looked at her with confusion, she sighed. "We can't use human medicine," she explained.

"That makes sense. Sorry," Reid offered as he and Rossi went to the hurt woman.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rossi asked her.

"You could pull the spike out," the older man next to the woman suggested as he looked at Rossi. "It's silver. We can't touch it."

Rossi nodded his understanding. "I can do that, but I don't want to hurt you even more," he told the woman as he knelt down next to her.

"It's hurting me just by being in me. Please pull it out," she begged as pain fueled tears ran down her cheeks.

He nodded again as he bit his lip and placed a steady hand on the cold metal and his other hand on her shoulder. He locked eyes with her and she nodded, so he yanked it out and she screamed.

Once it was clear of her, though, she sank back against the cabinets behind her and inhaled deeply. "Thank you," she breathed.

Rossi gave her a smile. "You're welcome."

"Helen!" Jimmy yelled as he and his boys came into the room. Rossi got up and moved so the family could get to her, and when Jimmy saw what Rossi had done, he turned to him. "Thank you!"

Rossi gave him a smile and a nod and then turned his attention to Hotch who walked in behind the family. When Rossi's eyes took in the damage to Hotch's shirt, he knew what had happened and went to him. "Are you alright?" he demanded to know as he inspected the hole with his fingers and was relieved to find Hotch mostly healed under it.

Hotch smiled. "I'm better than my shirt."

Rossi smirked. "It's a good thing, too."

They all turned when JJ opened the back door and Morgan pulled a ranting and raving man in. Morgan shook his head as he looked at the rest of the team. "This idiot attacked us with this!" he told them as he held out the squirt gun.

Jimmy snorted. "It's probably holy water. That doesn't work on shifters, but it does on a lot of nonhumans," he offered as his eyes trailed to Hotch.

Hotch swallowed and instinctively took a step back.

Rossi shook his head. "Give it to me!" he demanded as he grabbed the plastic toy, dropped it on the tiled floor, and then smashed it with his heel. "Now no one has to worry about it."

Hotch gave him a nod of thanks and then turned to Helen. "Are you going to be alright?"

Jimmy nodded as he and another man helped her up. "We don't heal as fast as you do, but she'll be fine in a couple of days." He looked at the man helping his wife and his oldest son. "Take her to the bedroom. She needs to rest."

Once she and the kids were out of the room, Jimmy turned to the other shifters as he pointed to the hunters. "There's another one in Ryan's room. Get him and then take them all out back."

They all nodded and moved to follow his orders as even more shifters showed up, but Hotch frowned. Before he could speak, Rossi grabbed his arm. "Aaron. . ." he whispered. Hotch's eyes cut to him and he grimaced. "Remember, we are severally outnumbered here."

Hotch looked at his team and mentally winced because he could tell they were all thinking the same thing he was: _They're going to kill them. _So he huffed, pulled out of Rossi's hand, and followed the shifters. The team quickly scrambled to catch up with him, and Rossi felt even more uneasy when they found the yard filled up with shifters and several of them were in the form of predatory animals like huge tigers and bears. Even the old man from the main house was there, and Rossi took a deep breath as his hand wrapped around the silver spike he had pulled out of Helen that was now in his pocket.

"Exactly what are you going to do to them?" Hotch asked loudly.

They all quieted as Jamison Schewel turned to him. "They are only going to receive what they deserve."

Hotch licked his lips and looked at Jimmy. "But they can be arrested. You are a cop and you know there are several charges that will keep them locked up for a very long time!"

Jimmy shook his head as he moved closer to Hotch. "That wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Hotch hollered. "If they try to tell anyone what you all are, no one would believe them and they'd be labeled as mentally unstable. That could work out in your favor!"

Jamison Schewel winced at Hotch's yelling and shook his head. "I may be older than most of you put together, but I am not deaf!"

Hotch's eyes showed his confusion. "What?!"

Jimmy put his hand on his grandfather's shoulder. "He's yelling because he can't hear, not because he thinks you can't."

"But bloodsuckers have enhanced hearing."

Jimmy nodded. "So much so that he can hear our hearts and when there are a lot of us around we get rather loud, apparently," he explained.

Hotch's stare came out in full force as he turned to Rossi. "What are they saying?!"

Jamison huffed but moved to grab Hotch's elbow and moved him away from the rest of the group. Jimmy and Rossi, though, jumped to go with them. Once they were far enough away, Jamison fixed Hotch with a serious look. "They don't deserve to live!" he insisted. "They aren't just a group of regular hunters, they are twisted and mean," he went on. When it was obvious that Hotch and Rossi didn't understand he sighed. "They impaled Helen in the stomach instead of her heart, not because they didn't know what they were doing but because they wanted to torture her! How do people like that deserve to live?"

Hotch mentally winced because he had caught the man waving a silver knife in front of her face.

"They don't care that we are peaceful, that we haven't killed any humans. All they care about is killing nonhumans!"

Hotch took a deep breath as he looked at the elder. "I don't mean any disrespect to you or your family, but I can't allow you all to do this."

Jamison stood up tall, which still left him about a foot shorter than Hotch, but looked Hotch in the eyes. "I really don't think you have a say in that."

Rossi mentally winced. If the shifters wanted to, they could take out the whole team because he knew Hotch would never be able to stop that many of them.

Hotch huffed, though. "I think I have earned the right to have a say in this."

Jimmy nodded his agreement and his eyes pleaded with his grandfather's. "Tutu, he saved Helen and the boys. They would have been dead and the hunters would have been long gone by the time we even knew there was a problem. If it wasn't for him hearing Helen's scream. . ."

"You know they cannot be arrested James!" the old man argued.

"I know that, Tutu, but maybe the agent has another way, maybe. . ." the younger shapeshifter reasoned as he pleaded with the patriarch.

"Why can't they be arrested?" Rossi wanted to know.

Jimmy grimaced. "Because the law states that they get one phone call, and every damn one of them would use that to call in one of their buddies. The islands would be crawling with hunters within a day." He took a deep breath and then looked to Hotch. "Not only do they know about us, but they know about you. They would find out who you are and they will hunt you down." When Hotch opened his mouth to argue, Jimmy stepped even closer to him. "And they thought the rest of your team were also vampires, and even if they find out they are not, they would still consider them guilty just for standing behind you."

Rossi ran a hand down his goatee. "As much as I hate to admit it, Aaron, they're right." And as much as he hated to think about people being killed, his utmost concern was protecting Hotch.

"And they would go after this family you supposedly have," Jamison put in with confidence.

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to watch the yard. The shifters had surrounded the hunters and he could tell they were ready to tear the humans apart. He took a deep breath and turned back to the men. "You claim you are peaceful, that you haven't killed any humans in several generations, and yet you want your whole family to kill these people? You really want to teach your great-grandchildren that kind of a lesson? How can you preach peace and yet want to kill?"

Jamison shook his head. "We do what we must to protect our own!"

"But you don't have to," Hotch insisted.

"We do. We have to stop them."

"Then let me do it."

The old man frowned. "And how would you do that?"

"I can compel them. I can make them forget what they have found here."

Rossi smiled. He knew Hotch would find a way out of the situation.

The old man huffed, though. "That would solve the problem for today. They would still be here and it would only be a matter of time before they find us again."

Hotch licked his lips and looked at Rossi, but he only shrugged. After a deep breath, Hotch tried again. "I could make them think that the whole thing was a wild goose case, that there was nothing to find."

All three of the men looked at him with skeptic eyes and Hotch stood up tall and squared his shoulders. "I can do it."

Suddenly Jimmy Schewel's phone vibrated, and as he was taking it out, Hotch's did, too. Jimmy winced as he read the message. "They've found another body."

"See! While we have been arguing here, the real killer has struck again!" Jamison said with disgust. "Let us handle them and you go do the job you were sent here to do!"

Rossi could tell Hotch was about ready to lose his cool, so he put a hand on his arm and locked eyes with the older man. "Let Hotch try. He can do what he needs to do with these idiots, and then we will go. . ."

"Please, Tutu," Jimmy begged. "I want the boys to live life peacefully, not be caught up in the old ways."

"I can send my team on ahead. I don't need their help to do this," Hotch put in, but the sound that escaped Rossi told him he wasn't leaving him alone.

Jamison took a slow, deep breath and then looked over his family for a few moments and then finally looked back to Hotch. "Alright, Agent Hotchner, we will try it your way, but we will hold the hunters for you until you go and do whatever you need to do with the new killing. That is actually more important that these 'opala. You can do what you are going to do with them later, maybe tonight when it's dark."

Hotch frowned as he looked at him, and he raised his brows at him. "You may have an enhanced sense of hearing but we have an enhanced sense of smell, and I can smell you baking. You need to get out of the sun, do you not?"

Hotch wilted a little and when Rossi looked at him and his hands shoved into his pockets, he smacked him on the arm. "Damn it, Aaron! I cannot believe. . ."

"I'm fine," Hotch tried.

Rossi huffed and pulled on his arm and when he saw that his hands looked like they belonged to a body that had been left to bake in the desert for days, he shook his head. "You better be glad we are in the presence of others because if we weren't, I would so kick your ass." If his hands were charred and blistered, he could imagine the rest of his skin under his thin shirt was at least bright red if not blistering, too.

When Jimmy coughed back a laugh and Jamison gave Rossi a smile of approval, Hotch ducked his head sheepishly. "I said I'm fine."

Rossi huffed, though, as he shook his head.

Hotch tried to ignore him and focused on the Schewel family leader. "And you can promise me that they will not be harmed?"

"On my family's name," he assured him with a nod.

"Then we'll be back," Hotch told him and called for his team.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Once they were walking back towards the vehicles, Rossi winced when he saw that the back of Hotch's neck looked as bad as his hands. "Where the hell is that damn sunscreen Kahlan gave you?"

JJ and Mack gave him a confused look and he shook his head as he pulled on Hotch's arm. "Show them your hands, Aaron."

"I'm fine," Hotch insisted as he pulled his arm away from him and continued walking all the while hiding his hands in his pockets.

JJ sighed. "We can go to the scene while you two go to the hotel," she offered knowing that Hotch had probably left the bottle in his bag.

"Really, Man? You know how. . ." Morgan started as he shook his head but Hotch turned to them with his stare.

"I said I was fine," he repeated in his Unit Chief Tone.

"The sunscreen won't heal him. Only time will, unless, of course, he wants to feed before we reach the scene that way he won't have to worry about anyone noticing," Reid offered with a quick grin to Rossi knowing that Hotch would never feed in front of them.

He was right as Hotch's brows shot up above his sunglasses. "I will not!"

Rossi bit back a chuckle and looked at Morgan. "You all go to the scene, and I will take Mr. Denial back to his bag."

Hotch wilted knowing that was the only thing he could do. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Morgan smiled. "No worries, Boss Man, we can handle it."

XXX

Once Rossi and Hotch were on their way, Rossi turned to the younger man. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it didn't bother me until we were outside that last time."

Rossi frowned as he studied him. "How badly does it hurt?"

"Not bad," Hotch offered.

Rossi huffed, though, because Hotch had yet to settle his back up against the seat. "Sure it's not, Aaron, sure it's not." He shook his head. "You will put that damn lotion on every hour for now on and you will not be out in the sun for over thirty minutes at a time."

Hotch glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes and knew Rossi meant it. "Yes, Sir."

Rossi sighed as he drove.

After a few minutes, Hotch huffed. "I don't get it. The wound from that spike healed almost instantly, hell, even when Kahlan cut me in the beginning it healed almost instantly. Why am I not healing now?"

Rossi glanced at him and then shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because the sun is a real enemy of the vampire. That's probably why Sebastian was so worried about you once he found out we were here."

Hotch nodded slowly as he looked at his hands. "Maybe."

XXX

Once Hotch was in his room, he grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom as Rossi shook his head. "There's no shame in drinking that in front of me," he called out and then chuckled at the disapproving sound that escaped Hotch before he could shut the door.

Hotch inhaled deeply as he fingered the bag of liquid he had taken out of his locked box. _I'm not even hungry._ He winced as wondered why and then looked at his hands and shook his head. _Oh well, I don't want to look like a thousand year old mummy in front of the team let alone the locals._

He licked his lips, put the bag to his mouth, let himself change, and sank his fangs into the plastic. Once his taste buds got a tease, though, his hiding hunger grew and his hands clenched involuntarily and the end of the bag busted open and blood flooded into his mouth and down his chin. _Shit!_

He quickly pulled the bag back and wiped his face off with his free hand hoping to stop any from getting on his shirt. As he searched his clothes, he felt his hand tingle so he focused on it, and he watched in awe as his skin started healing where the blood had gotten on him. _What the hell?_

He took a deep breath and chuckled as his thumb and forefinger went back to pre-sun condition. He bit his lip and looked at the rest of the blood in the bag. _Does it really work like that?_ He sat the bag down on the sink, washed his hand off, pulled his shirt off, and then squeezed some more blood into his hands and rubbed them together vigorously. He smiled when he felt and saw the healing begin again. Then he rubbed some on the back of his neck and anywhere else he felt was bad.

"Exactly how long does it take to drink one bag? Or are you being a stubborn ass and trying to tell yourself that you don't need it?" Rossi yelled from the other side of the door.

Hotch looked down at himself and then studied his reflection in the mirror. He had blood all along his hair line and dripping down his chest and arms, and he winced. _I look like I slaughtered someone._ He shook his head and sighed. "I'm just jumping in the shower real quick. Maybe some cold water will help," he offered as he washed his hands again and then stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"Take your time," Rossi assured him as he got comfortable in the chair and flipped the TV on.

When Hotch emerged wearing fresh clothes and a smile, Rossi looked him up and down. Hotch held out his hands and turned them over, and Rossi's grin matched Hotch's. "Damn, that was fast. I was worried you'd have to wear gloves to the scene."

Hotch half shrugged. "No one would have thought anything if I'd done that, but this is much better."

Rossi frowned. "How much did you drink?"

Hotch shrugged and headed for the door. "Enough. Come on; let's go see what we have."

Rossi studied the younger's man back as he followed him out the door and down the hall. _That seemed a little too fast. What exactly did you do, Aaron?_ He caught up with him. "And where is that bott. . ."

Hotch pulled the bottle of sunscreen out of his back pocket and flashed Rossi a grin. "I have it."

Rossi pat him on the back. "You better."

XXX

A short trip over to the Lanai Island was pleasant, but what they found on the ground was very disturbing. Medics, police, press, everyone was everywhere, and as they made their way through the throng of people to meet up with Detective Iona, Hotch was also on the lookout for shifters and hunters, too.

When they were closer, Iona waved them over to the covered body he was knelt down next to, and his face showed is disgust.

When Rossi heard Hotch suck in a breath and miss a step, he grabbed his arm and hoped that the uneven terrain had been responsible for the uncharacteristic lack of coordination. "You alright?"

Hotch sucked in air through his mouth and shook his head minutely. "No."

The ME was walking by them shaking her head. "This one's the most gruesome one yet. Hope you guys haven't eaten dinner," she offered lightly as she made her way back to her van. "There's a lot of blood since it's the freshest," she offered her shoulder. "Watch where you step."

Rossi watched with concern as Hotch's Adam's apple bobbed up and down slowly and an almost inaudible slurp told Rossi that Hotch's mouth had flooded with salvia. He cringed and leaned in closer to the man he loved as a son. "Didn't you just feed?"

Shame filled up Hotch's entire being as he half shrugged. "Sort of."

Exasperated, Rossi brows shot up and he shook his head. "Aaron!" he admonished in a rough whisper.

Hotch ducked his head as he ran a hand down his face. "I know. I'm sorry." He took another stuttering breath and tried to present a strong face. "Just give me a minute; I'll be. . ."

"Fine, yeah, I know," Rossi scolded as he looked around the scene. When he saw JJ and Mack discussing something with Officer Schewel as far away from the body as possible, he sighed and shoved Hotch towards them. "Go see what they got."

Hotch's eyes thanked him and he nodded and went to them as Rossi shook his head. _If he had a tail, it'd be between his legs._ His eyes went skyward. _Please, God, give me the strength to deal with his stubborn ass._

When Rossi got to the detective, the detective frowned at Hotch not joining them. "He'll be right over. What do we have this time?" Rossi asked hoping to get the officers attention off of Hotch.

The man pulled the cover back and revealed a young man. "Name's William Meck, he's only nineteen," Iona stated solemnly.

Rossi couldn't keep the wince off his face. The young man's chest cavity looked as though something had exploded out of it. "This is the youngest one yet. Do we have anything to help us catch this son of a bitch?"

Iona sighed as he stood up. "We have the tip of shoeprint," he offered dryly knowing that wouldn't give them a whole lot.

About twenty five feet away, Hotch cringed and hid his face behind his hand. A light breeze was blowing perfectly across the body and right into his face.

JJ frowned and stepped closer to her boss. "You alright?" she asked in a whisper.

Hotch licked his lips and looked around the scene. "I think I'll just go see what Morgan and Mack have," he offered and started walking before any of them could figure out what was wrong with him.

Officer Schewel shook his head as he watched him walk. "I don't understand how one like him could even begin to do this job. All the blood, all the carnage. . . How does he do it?"

Reid gave him a small smile. "He's an amazing man. He can do anything he sets his mind to."

Hotch actually past up Morgan and Mack talking to a few locals and went into the trees on the other side of the scene. That way he was up wind from the body and he pretended to be interested in the trail that led up to the body.

"Does the FBI have any suspects yet?" a pushy woman stuck behind the crime scene tape asked as she shoved a little digital recorder towards Hotch.

"No comment," Hotch told her.

"Do you think it odd that his victims keep getting younger and younger? Should the public be warned that they need to keep their kids safe?" the loudmouthed lady continued.

Hotch stopped in his search and looked the woman in the eyes. "Parents should always be aware of their children, but yes, right now they should be extra vigilant, and no one. . ." he trailed off as his attention was drawn further into the woods.

"No one should what?" the reporter asked trying to move closer to Hotch.

Hotch ignored her, though, and took out his phone and text JJ: 'Ask Jimmy if any of his family are here?'

He watched JJ take out her phone, read the text, and then ask the shapeshifter the question. Jimmy turned and looked at Hotch and then he cringed as he wilted. "Yes, and tell him I'm sorry. I know he didn't want anyone around but I thought. . ."

JJ relayed the answer and watched as Hotch read it and text her back. 'Are any of them in human form?'

JJ asked him and Hotch could see Jimmy shaking his head, so he turned back to the trees. His eyes searched the darkening woods and before he could decide what to do, he felt a hand on his back.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she too searched the trees although she didn't know what she was looking for.

Hotch glanced at her, Reid, and Officer Schewel. "I can hear it. It's faint, but it's there."

Jimmy tensed and then looked to the tree across the clearing as he gestured with his hand. Two black birds took flight and headed over the trees.

"You think it's our unsub?" Reid asked as he moved closer to Hotch.

Hotch turned and then gestured away from the trees as he started walking and the rest of them followed him. "It won't help us if it sees us looking for it. I'm going to jump in the SUV and head down the road to get a little closer."

"No, Hotch! You can't go alone! It could. . ." JJ tried as she used her phone.

"I'll be fine. You all close up the scene," he ordered.

"I can go with you. No one would think anything of that," Jimmy offered. When Hotch looked about to argue, he stood up straight. "I am a police officer. I am allowed to help with the case."

"He's right and you are not going alone, Aaron," Rossi injected as he came up behind them.

Hotch glanced at him and then looked at JJ. She smirked as she put her phone away, and he shook his head. "Tattle-tail."

Rossi bit back the grin that wanted to show and put a hand on Hotch's back. "Go, and be careful."

Hotch nodded and started for the SUV. Jimmy gave Rossi and them a quick smile and then jumped to catch up with Hotch.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Hotch drove the SUV away from the crime scene and once he was sure no one could see them, he looked at Jimmy. "No offense, but could you shift into something? You're too close for me to be able to concentrate on hearing its heart."

"Oh, of course," Jimmy agreed and then shifted into a big black Labrador Retriever.

Hotch looked at him and then huffed. "Goliath? Really? I think Sampson would have been a better choice for a hunt," he joked knowing Jimmy knew about his dogs from touching him.

Suddenly a Doberman was sitting beside him and Hotch chuckled. After going around a curb, he looked at Jimmy again. "And just so you know, Sampson is bigger than that."

The Doberman whined and stuck its head out the open window. Hotch focused on the trees he was driving by and then slowed the vehicle down as the faint heartbeat he could hear got stronger. "Getting closer," he uttered in a quiet tone.

The Doberman looked at him and then looked out the window and towards the sky. Hotch glanced at him and had to wonder if shifters had the ability to speak telepathically as he saw the two black birds swoop close to the SUV and then off into the trees to the right. _I really hope it doesn't see them._

When the heartbeat started to get fainter, he brought the vehicle to a stop and got out, and the dog joined him. Hotch searched the trees and then looked at his four legged companion. "I'm decent in the dark, but is there anything you can become that would give you a really good advantage?" he asked in a hushed tone.

The dog suddenly shrunk into a tarsier and it jumped onto Hotch's leg, grabbed his shirt, and proceeded to climb onto his shoulder and settle itself as its large eyes searched. Hotch nodded and started into the trees, but inside he was smiling. _Damn, it would be awesome to have one of these guys on the team._

When Hotch heard the heartbeat even stronger, he glanced at the small animal. "Hold on," he instructed and the long fingers of one of the tarsier's hands wrapped around his shirt collar and the other wrapped in back of Hotch's hair. Once Hotch was sure it wouldn't fall, he darted into the trees in the direction of the sound trail he was following.

After several minutes, he came to a halt so quickly the little animal lost its grip, but Hotch caught it and had it back on his shoulder before it fell. "Easy," Hotch uttered as he looked around with confused eyes.

The tarsier grabbed at Hotch's face and Hotch looked at it. "It's gone. I can't hear it. I. . . I think I might have past it or. . ."

The tarsier jumped and Jimmy landed next to Hotch. "Or it shifted and you can't hear whatever it shifted into as well."

Hotch winced. That is exactly what he was thinking. "Do you think it heard me or saw. . ."

"No. It probably just shifted to move more quickly. We do it all the time when we know no one can see us," he explained as the two birds flew close and then shifted into their human form.

"Nothing. We're sorry, but the foliage is so thick. . ." the woman started but Hotch held up a hand to stop her.

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe I lost it."

"We can still search, if you want," Jimmy suggested. "It's almost like daytime out here to a tarsier's eyes."

Hotch searched the trees as he considered it.

"And Hawaii only has a few wild animals. If it has shifted into anything out of the ordinary it will be obvious when we find it," the other man injected.

Hotch sighed and then looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I don't need the sleep, but I better get the team to the hotel and then go back to your place to take care of those hunters."

Jimmy wilted. "They're fine, Agent. My grandfather would never. . ."

"I didn't mean that, I just mean it needs to be taken care of in case they have any friends here who are looking for them. The quicker they show back up, the better it will be for all of us."

"Oh. I didn't think about that," Jimmy offered sheepishly.

"Let's go," Hotch ordered and then turned to make his way back towards the road.

"We'll go and get things prepared at the estate," Jimmy suggested and Hotch nodded so the three shifters turned into hawks and flew away.

Hotch watched them fly for a few seconds and then darted through the trees. When he got to the SUV, he unlocked it and as he opened the door, the hairs on the back of neck stood up. He slowly turned and let his eyes trail over everything. He could hear several different heartbeats, but none of them sounded like a shapeshifter.

When something big started through the underbrush and a horrible growl accompanied it, Hotch tensed. When a giant bear came out onto the road, he took a deep breath. _I know grizzlies aren't inhabitants of the islands. _ His hands balled into fists and he stood up straight and looked the massive animal in the eyes. "And here we go," Hotch said quietly.

The bear's lip rose as it snarled and advanced slowly.

Hotch eyed it's huge paws and the claws that were at the end of them and he hoped that his new found strength would be a match for the beast. He knew he could shoot it. Even his pistol would kill a grizzly bear if he aimed properly, but he also knew that his pistol wouldn't kill the shifter within the bear, and he wanted to capture it and interrogate it, not kill it, and he wasn't sure what killing the animal would do to the shifter. _Damn it! I should have talked this out with Jimmy and them a little more._

Before he could decide what to do, headlights illuminated the road behind him. When he glanced towards the approaching vehicle and then back, the bear was gone. "Shit!" he hollered as his eyes searched for anything moving, but there was nothing, even the bugs had stopped making noise.

Rossi got to Hotch first, but the team quickly joined him. "Was that a bear?!"

Hotch took a deep breath as he nodded. "A grizzly if I'm not mistaken."

"That was our unsub?" Morgan asked as he pulled out his pistol. Even though there wasn't a target for him to aim it at, he felt better with it in his hand.

"I believe so."

Mack studied the trees and then looked at Hotch. "So it knew you were looking for it?"

Rossi winced with that statement, but Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. It could have just thought I was an easy target."

"How did you get back to the car?" Reid asked.

Hotch shot him a look and when he winced, they all knew he had used his vampire abilities, and JJ huffed. "So it could have seen you and now knows what you are?"

When Hotch wilted and looked at the ground, Rossi shook his head. "Damn it, Aaron! If it knows. . ."

Hotch sighed and opened his door. "We don't know that, and we won't know until we find it again, but I need to get back to the Schewel's." He turned to the rest of the team. "You all go ahead and grab dinner and go back to the hotel. I need to go take care of those hunters."

Morgan nodded. "You got it."

"Yeah, you all go ahead. We'll be there as soon as Hotch is done," Rossi put in as he moved to Hotch's passenger side.

Hotch thought about arguing for a split second, but he could tell by all of their looks that none of them were going to let him leave without Rossi, so he took a deep breath and kept his mouth shut.

XXX

Jamison, the Schewel family patriarch, met Hotch and Rossi at his door. "Jimmy told me about your uneventful hunting trip."

Hotch winced. "I'm sorry, had I not lost it we might. . ."

"I don't care about that," Jamison cut back in. "But I have to admit, that I was concerned when Jimmy said that you let him go with you."

Rossi frowned. "Concerned?"

Jamison took a deep breath. "My grandson has never been in a fight to the death with anything, let alone a shifter fueled by bloodlust." He looked at Hotch. "I'm not exactly sure he would be all that much help if the need arose."

Hotch nodded. "I understand, but let me assure you, I would do anything within my power to keep anyone with me protected."

Jamison took in a deep breath and then nodded. "I believe that. You better get started. Depending on how much you want to do with them, it could be a very long night."

Hotch nodded and went towards the big barn where he knew the hunters were being held.

Rossi looked at the old shifter. "Be honest with me?"

Jamison appraised him for a second and then nodded.

"How worried do I need to be about Aaron going against a shifter fueled by this bloodlust?"

Jamison licked his lips as he considered it and then he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can't quite get a handle on him," he started as he looked after Hotch. "In some ways he seems so young and innocent in all of this but in others, the way he handled those hunters and Heather, it makes me think he's been doing this for centuries." He studied Rossi. "Be honest with me and tell me how old he really is."

Rossi locked eyes with the older man. He liked the guy. In fact, he thought if they'd had the chance, he could actually be friends with him, but he wasn't sure how smart it was to share that kind of information with him.

"It's obvious you love the boy. Knowing how old he is could help me gauge how easy or how tuff this pending fight is going to be."

Rossi took a deep breath as he considered the man in front of him. "Literally, he's only been a vampire for a couple of weeks."

Jamison bust out laughing. "Yeah right! A bloodsucker that young would have burst into flames within five minutes of this sun."

Rossi's face showed his shock. "What?!"

Jamison frowned. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked and then looked towards the barn.

Rossi shook his head. "No, but the man who changed him was astonished by his abilities. I believe he equated him with being an ancient, something about it not being normal but it wasn't unheard of either."

Jamison nodded as he smiled. "I guess all species have their superhumans, if you would." Rossi's eyes asked for an explanation, and he grinned. "My own father could shift human form at the age of two. He astounded all of the elders and they said he was a unique shifter and one of those was only born once in a several centuries."

Rossi's brows rose as he smiled. "That sort of sounds like the story Sebastian told us. Something along the lines that since Aaron was such an exceptional human, that it was only natural that he changed into a rare and exceptional vampire."

Jamison chuckled. "Then you are a lucky man."

Rossi frowned. "Me?"

Jamison smiled widely. "To have such a wonderful son must make you proud." When Rossi went to explain that Hotch wasn't his son, Jamison held up his hand to stop him. "Family doesn't require blood, in my book, and it's obvious he loves you, too."

That made Rossi smile. "Yep." After several seconds he sighed, though, and looked at the older man. "So. . . About that fight?" Rossi wanted to know. No, he needed to know. He needed to know that Hotch was going to be able to survive it or he was going to do everything within his power to make damn sure Hotch wasn't able to get into the fight in the first place. _Even if I have to call Kahlan to come get his ass, we will protect him!_

When Hotch and Jimmy emerged from the barn, both men looked towards them. "He's done," Jimmy stated with a grin.

Jamison's face showed his shock and then he looked at Rossi. "I think your boy is going to be fine."

Rossi nodded and smiled at Hotch once he got close. "It must have worked, huh?"

Jimmy nodded enthusiastically. "It was great. Agent Hotchner has them all believing that their whole trip had been a waste of time, that the islands are full of nothing but obnoxious tourists and non-English speaking natives, that there isn't a nonhuman to be found, and that the FBI has decided that the killer of these people is a perfectly normal human serial killer. He did such a good job in fact, that one of them, the leader, immediately got on his phone and called to get his flight changed to the morning so he could head back to the states. "

Both men gave Hotch looks of approval and he shrugged. "Hopefully they spread the word and convince the rest of their friends to not even bother ever coming here."

Rossi put a fatherly hand on Hotch's shoulder. "That's my boy."

Jamison looked at his grandson, though. "We are making sure it lasts, that they follow through with leaving and such, correct?"

"Yes, Tutu. Bryan and them are following them closely and will make sure everything Agent Hotchner has done works."

Jamison nodded and gave Hotch a grin. "Then I guess I owe you several 'thank yous'."

Hotch frowned. "Several?"

"Heather woke up about three hours ago, and the change is done. She is doing wonderfully. Helen will be healed in a couple days, and now with the way you handled the hunters, we don't have to worry about them. We owe you so much that. . ."

"But it will all be for naught if we can't catch the shifter doing all of this," Hotch put in in a disgusted tone, always being the one to try and escape praise, and that made all of them sigh.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Jamison Schewel looked at his grandson. "Jimmy, why don't you take Agent Hotchner over to see Heather? I know she wants to thank him personally."

Jimmy smiled. "Certainly, Tutu," he obeyed and gestured for Hotch to head down the path leading behind the main house. "Mandy's house is over by the groves, but it won't take us long to get there."

The gentleman in Hotch wouldn't let him refuse, so he looked at Rossi and then to Jamison. "I'll be back. Are you going to be alright?"

"Take your time," Rossi told him and waved him away as he followed Jamison to the rocking chairs facing the yard and both older men sat down.

Hotch frowned, but followed Jimmy without a word.

Once he thought Hotch was far enough away, Jamison stood up and looked at Rossi. "Follow me, please."

Rossi's brows furrowed, but he stood up.

"I have something, and I want you to decide what to do with it."

"Ok," Rossi drew out as he followed the old man down to the barn.

**XXXXX**

Hotch looked at Jimmy as they walked the lighted path and he cleared his throat. "Can you answer a few shapeshifter questions for me?"

Jimmy nodded. "Of course."

"You need to clear up something I don't understand, first."

"I'll try."

Hotch looked at him. "Shifters get a person's thoughts and such when they touch them, that's what makes them so good at impersonating people." Jimmy nodded, and Hotch stopped and turned questioning eyes on the man. "So why didn't you know I was a vampire? You had already gained JJ's thoughts, and then mine, too."

Jimmy smiled. "It's a nonhuman thing." When it was obvious Hotch didn't understand, he continued. "We only get things from the human side, if you would. I got nothing about you being a vampire because that has nothing to do with being human. I don't know why, but that's the way it is."

Hotch sighed as he started walking again. "So is that just because I'm a vampire?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No. I touch and changed into this lady one time. She had been nosing around and trying to figure out what we were and I wanted to know what she knew, but she turned on me and kicked my ass."

Hotch's brows rose as he waited for him to continue.

"She was a fairy, but I had no clue. Apparently, shifters can't pick up on anything supernatural."

"Oh," Hotch offered as he thought about it. He bit back the multitude of questions about fairies and such that came to mind because he didn't want Jimmy to know how much he didn't know about nonhumans and decided to stick to questions about shapeshifters. "So what happens to the shifter if something happens to the form it has shifted into?"

Confused eyes looked at Hotch. "What do you mean?"

Hotch licked his lips. "For instance, when I got back to the vehicle from our search through the woods, a grizzly came out onto the road."

"A grizzly?! That was definitely it!"

"I understand that, and my first instinct was to shoot it, but I wasn't sure what that would do to the shifter."

"Oh." Jimmy took a deep breath. "The only way to kill a shifter is to pierce its heart with silver." Hotch nodded his understanding, so Jimmy went on. "But the pain from getting shot, whether it was a kill shot or not, would force it back into its human form. If the shot was bad enough, it could possibly cause it to not be able to shift again until it healed."

Hotch inhaled slowly as he thought about it. "So while conventional weapons can't kill it, they can slow it down."

"Sort of," Jimmy offered. "Shifting takes a lot, and pain, if it's bad enough, may stop a shifter's ability to shift, but it will still be a shifter. It will still be stronger than any human," he clarified and then led Hotch up to his sister's front door. "And a shifter under the effects of bloodlust is even stronger. It may even still be able to shift even in extreme pain. I don't know for sure. I'm sorry, but I have never seen any of this with my own eyes. Tutu could probably answer you better."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I understand."

**XXXXX**

Jamison leaned down to a massive, antique looking trunk and pulled it opened. Rossi's eyes grew wide as he looked at the contents and then he looked at the old shifter and frowned. "And exactly what is all this?"

Jamison huffed as his hand gestured to the trunk. "This was the hunters' arsenals," he said simply and reached down and picked up a wooden stake and held it in front of Rossi. "They have several specialty weapons for each of the species they hunt."

Rossi bit back the growl that wanted to force its way to his lips. "A few choice words come to mind, but I'll be polite and keep them to myself."

Jamison huffed and threw the stake back into the trunk. "I'll say it: they're bastards!"

Rossi nodded and then looked at the wrinkled man. "And you want me to decide what to do with it?"

Jamison nodded. "I thought you might have need of this stuff," he told him blatantly and then picked up an iron, fireplace poker and moved some things around in the trunk to reveal a silver spear. "If I'm any judge of character, you will know exactly what to do with that."

Rossi's eyes snapped to his and he mentally huffed. _What the hell is it about me that makes everyone think I can kill others so easily? I'm just a big teddy bear. An Italian teddy bear at that!_

Jamison smiled as he put the poker back into the trunk. "You know your Aaron will not want to kill this monster, and yet you know it must be done." When Rossi went to speak, Jamison quickly cut back in. "I would do it, but I can't even touch that damn spear!"

Rossi sighed. "So you want me to take the spear?"

The old man nodded and then shut the trunk. "You can have the lot. We don't need it, and you may have need of some of the other things later in life."

Rossi flattened his goatee with his fingers as he considered it.

"Hell, there may even be silver bullets in there," Jamison added. "I wouldn't let any of my family go through the stuff, so I have no idea what all it contains."

"Silver bullets?" Rossi asked his as his brows rose. "Shifters can be killed like that?"

Jamison winced. "Yes, but the aim must be perfect. Although, I can see were that wouldn't be a problem for you all." He studied Rossi for a minute. "You act like silver bullets shocked you."

"Well. . ."

"It is the only way to kill a werewolf after all. Don't you humans read anymore?"

Rossi's training helped keep the shock off of his face at finding out yet another classic horror movie monster was real, and he mentally sighed. "Yes. I read. I just wasn't thinking about them. I do have a little on my mind with Aaron and this shifter, so cut me some slack."

Jamison huffed as he started back out of the barn clearly not believing him. "I'll have the boys load it into your vehicle. You all can go through it at your leisure and keep what you want."

XXX

Once Rossi and Hotch were on their way back, Hotch looked at the older man. "You and Mr. Schewel have a good discussion?"

Rossi nodded. "Yep. You and Jimmy have a good one?"

Hotch nodded. "Yep. I found out a few more things that might help me when I finally get close to this thing."

Rossi smiled. "Me, too."

Hotch's right brow rose as he glanced at the man. "Are you going to share?"

Rossi chuckled. "You first."

XXX

After breakfast the next morning, the whole team was gathered in Hotch's room and they were all flabbergasted as they went through the trunk Mr. Schewel had given to Rossi. "Some of this stuff is really old," Garcia put in as she inspected a knife with a handle made out of bone.

"Yes. I would say that's a few hundred years old, and just so you know, that is half of a human femur," Reid pointed out as he looked up at her for a second and then went back to the book in his hand.

"Eww!" Garcia screamed and then dropped the knife back into the trunk and turned and wiped her hand on Morgan's shirt.

Morgan laughed as he picked up an old, little wooden box and then whistled when he opened it. "I believe we have werewolf killers here," he offered with a grin and then showed the box's contents to the rest of the team; it was velvet lined and held several shiny, silver bullets.

Rossi's jaw clenched. "How do you know that?"

Morgan looked hurt. "Hey! I watch movies!"

That made Rossi laugh but he held out his hand for the box. After inspecting the round, he bit his lip. "It's a forty-five caliber."

"And?" JJ asked as she inspected a sawed-off shot gun.

"A shifter can be killed by piercing its heart with silver, and a well-aimed shot with a silver bullet would do just that," Rossi told her and then looked at Hotch.

Hotch shook his head, though. "We are not going to kill. . ."

"It would work as a last resort!" Rossi insisted before Hotch could finish.

Hotch huffed. "Not that it matters, none of us carry a forty-five," he pointed out as he reached for a glass flask.

Mack's hand shot out and grabbed it before Hotch could. "That's holy water! Don't touch it!"

Hotch pulled his hand back and then frowned. "And you know that, how?"

She turned the flask over and the cross embossed on the glass made it obvious.

"Oh," Hotch offered and decided to get really interested in the poker. "What the hell good would this do them?" he asked as he held it up.

"Maybe they like to cook out and use it for the fire," Garcia offered trying to be optimistic.

Reid smirked. "Apparently iron is a weakness to several things."

JJ frowned. "So it's not what type of weapon it is so much as what it's made out of that's important?"

Reid put the finished book down and started in on another. "Exactly. All of this is very interesting." He looked around at the team. "And I would have all of you read them, but most of this stuff's in Latin."

Mack rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you go ahead and have fun with that." And almost all of them laughed.

Morgan picked up a mason jar, opened it, shut it, and then looked at Hotch. "Hey, Hotch." Hotch looked at him. "You don't have to pack your lunch today; it's already packed," he offered with a grin as he threw the glass to him.

Hotch frowned as he caught it and then unscrewed the lid. As soon as he got a whiff of what was in it, his face scrunched up as he turned his head to the side and he made a noise that made everyone think he was about to throw up.

"What the hell?!" Rossi demanded as he went towards him but not until after he shot Morgan a hard look.

Hotch quickly put the lid back on and held it at arm's length. "If that's blood, there is something really, really wrong with it," he told them as he cringed and then swallowed.

"Give it to me!" Rossi demanded as he snatched it away from him and turned back to Morgan. "Real smart! We have no idea what the hell this shit is! You could have. . ."

Morgan held up his hands as his face showed his regret. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean. . ."

"It could have hurt him. It could have. . ."

Hotch put his hand on Rossi's shoulder to halt his tirade. "It's alright, Dave. Derek would never do anything to purposely hurt me."

Rossi exhaled through his nose as his eyes still tore into Morgan.

JJ took the jar, held it up to the light, and then swirled it around. It looked like blood to her, too, but she turned to Reid who had stopped reading at see what was going on. "Anything in those books about this?"

Reid bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Before Morgan could apologize again, Hotch's phone vibrated. He took it out and then winced. "We've got another body."

They all put everything down as they stood up.

"Go, be safe, and watch each other's backs," Garcia told them as she leaned in and gave Morgan's cheek a kiss. "And let me know as soon as you need anything." Most of them followed Hotch out the door, but Rossi hung back just long enough to pocket several of the silver bullets. Garcia's brows rose as she watched him.

He smiled. "There's bound to be a gun store on one of these damn islands."

She smiled. "I'll find you the closest one."

He chuckled and leaned in and gave her cheek a kiss. "That would be perfect, Kitten."

She giggled and shoved him towards the door.

He stopped, though, and gave her a serious look. "We can keep this just. . ."

"Between you and me, of course, My Primo of Pasta," she finished for him as she pushed him out the door with a grin and then shut it behind him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

When the team got to the newest crime scene, they all frowned when they saw one of the local officers leaning over, hands on his knees, and puking his guts out next to the sidewalk.

"Jesus, it must be really bad this time," Morgan offered quietly.

Rossi leaned closer to Hotch as they walked. "You did feed properly this morning, didn't you?"

Hotch sighed. "Yes," he insisted and gave Rossi a small grin. "I swear."

Rossi appraised him for a second and then pat him on the back as they walked into an old abandoned building, but he made sure to keep a close eye on the younger man.

The ME came down some stairs as she shook her head. "I should have known better at the last scene."

Mack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I said then that it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong," she uttered and then looked at her assistant. "Let's go get the cart and we better grab a couple buckets along with the bags." The assistant cringed and then nodded as he followed her out.

"Buckets?" JJ asked wanting to know if she'd heard right and yet praying she hadn't.

Rossi took a deep breath. "That's what she said." He motioned to the stairs. "Let's go see what horrors it left us with this time."

When they got to the top of the stairs, two officers were standing guard. One of them jutted a thumb towards the end of the hall and the opened door that signaled where the body was, so they all followed Rossi.

"Where's everyone else?" Reid asked Morgan as they looked in the room. Detective Iona was the only one in there. Every other crime scene had been crawling with people.

Iona looked up. "They're out canvasing. An eye witness says they saw a few young guys running away from the building. That's why one of my officers came to check it out. Then he had the displeasure of finding that," he finished as he pointed into the room.

"Who would that be?" Rossi asked him clearly talking about their newest victim.

"No ID yet." Iona told him and then ran a hand down his already paled face. "You may not want to go in there if you just had breakfast." He took another deep breath and finally stood up straight. "This makes yesterday's seem like a walk in the park."

Rossi groaned but followed Hotch into the room. Hotch took a deep breath, got down on one knee, and lifted the sheet that had been placed over the body and immediately stumbled back and ended up landing on his ass on the dirt covered floor.

"Aaron!" Rossi yelled and started to go to him but Hotch changed right before his eyes and Hotch grabbed his head and moaned. Morgan moved to join them but Rossi's look told him to stop, and he did. Rossi crawled closer to the man who was more than his best friend. "Aaron?" he asked quietly as he placed a gentle hand on his leg.

Hotch shook his head violently. "Can't get it to go away. Gotta get outta here," he breathed out in rough intervals.

Iona pushed his way passed JJ and into the room. "I told you it was bad. I almost tossed my cookies."

Rossi chose to ignore him and stayed focused on Hotch who had yet to be able to change back. "Calm down, Aaron. Deep breaths."

Hotch did as ordered but moaned even more as he inhaled.

"The detective is right behind you, Aaron. You've got to do something." His sentence was spoken so quietly that only Hotch's enhanced hearing was able to pick up on it.

Hotch nodded once and jumped up, turned to the detective, looked him in the eyes, and said 'sleep', and then lowered the man to the ground with gentle hands.

"Jesus, Aaron. That's not what I meant!" he admonished him but he didn't think Hotch even heard him as he fought to gain control of himself. Rossi looked at Morgan. "You get in here, but the rest of you need to go out and make sure no one else comes in here until you're told it's safe!" JJ and Morgan quickly nodded as he joined his boss and she took the younger team members further down the hall to speak with the officers there.

Rossi put a paternal hand on Hotch's shoulder and almost flinched back when Hotch flinched so hard that he pulled away from the man. "Damn, Aaron. Come on, calm down," Rossi urged.

Morgan wasn't sure what to do, so he just moved where he could keep one eye on the door and one on his boss.

Hotch shook his head. "Nope. Gotta go!" Hotch insisted.

"You can't go anywhere unless you plan on making them all go to sleep," Rossi insisted as Hotch's eyes were drawn to the corpse. "Aaron?!" he snapped trying to get his attention again.

Hotch licked his lips greedily as his whole body shook.

"Aaron Jackson Hotchner!" Rossi tried even louder. "Just calm down."

Hotch half growled, but he looked at the older man. "I can't!" he yelled and then went to the window.

Morgan, thinking he was going to jump out of it, moved and grabbed his arm. "Hotch! You can't go down there either! There're cops all over the place!"

Hotch looked down to the road, winced when he saw several officers and people milling about on the street, and then shoved Morgan away from him. "Then I'll go up!" he sputtered and was gone.

Rossi and Morgan both jumped to the window and looked around, and they just caught a glimpse of Hotch's leg as he climbed onto the roof. Morgan took a deep breath, ran his hand over his head, and then looked at Rossi with eyes full of confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

Rossi huffed. "I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," he insisted and moved to the door.

"What do we do about him?" Morgan asked as he pointed to the detective.

Rossi sighed and then bent down by the unconscious man and then looked at Morgan. "You think he'd believe that he fainted?"

Morgan shrugged and then moved to shake the man. "Hey, Ahe, Detective Iona, hey, Man, come on," Morgan tried as he gently slapped the man's cheeks.

When the detective moaned and started moving his head, Rossi stood up. "You take care of him. I'll go take care of Hotch." Morgan nodded his agreement and Rossi left to search for a way onto the roof.

Iona's eyes started to flutter and he looked at Morgan with confused eyes. "What happened?"

Morgan shrugged as he helped him sit up. "You fainted, Man. Damn, did you even eat breakfast?" When Iona ran a hand over his head, and tried to stand up, Morgan held him down. "Nah, Man. Give yourself a second."

The detective looked around. "Where'd Agents Hotchner and Rossi go?"

Morgan winced as his mind raced. "Hotch had to step out," he started and then gestured with his head towards the body. "He's got two sons close to his age and they both have blond hair. I guess it just hit too close to home."

Iona sighed as he nodded. "I had a case last month with a girl about my daughter's age, so I understand completely." He took a couple deep breaths and then waved Morgan away. "I'm ok, now."

Morgan nodded and helped him up as the ME and her assistant came back into the room. She exhaled roughly as she shook her head and then fixed Morgan and Iona with a serious look. "I'm getting really tired of this case. Please catch these bastards!"

Iona's phone vibrated and he took it out and then smiled. "Actually, Mendel thinks they might have found them." He looked at Morgan. "You want to go check it out with me?"

Morgan took a deep breath as he nodded. "You know it," he offered but mentally prayed that the locals hadn't found the shapeshifter but only a few innocent kids who had been in the building. He took out his phone and text Rossi as he followed the detective back to the entrance.

XXX

Rossi squinted when he got to the roof because the sun was even brighter up there and he hoped he could get Hotch calmed down before the sun hurt him again. He searched and then a small smile formed on his lips when he found Hotch sitting under the old building's water tower, the only shade the roof offered.

He sighed and joined him. "You alright?" he asked because Hotch had his face hidden behind his hands and he couldn't tell if he'd changed back or not.

Hotch shook his head and swallowed. "No."

Rossi mentally winced. "What happened? I thought you said you fed this morning."

"I did!" Hotch insisted and then looked at him; he hadn't changed back. "But I got a whiff of that and I wanted it so badly I could taste it!"

Rossi studied him.

"And I don't mean that figuratively. I could literally taste the sweetness and the salt, and I. . . Arrgghhhh!" he yelled and the grabbed his head with his hands. "Just thinking about it. . . I want to run back in there!"

Rossi put a supportive hand on Hotch's back. "Let's get you calmed down, Aaron," he offered as he stood up and took a few steps away from him as he took out his phone.

"Hey, Dave. Why are you calling me instead of Aaron? Is something wrong?" she asked with a quick breath.

"You need to talk to your husband, Kiddo. He needs to calm down, and I thought you were the best one to get that to happen."

"He needs to ca. . . What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sure he'll explain, but I just want you to talk to him first. Get him to focus on something else," Rossi led.

"Ahh." She took a deep breath. "No problem."

Rossi took the phone over to Hotch and nudged the man's shoulder. "Here, talk to your wife," he ordered as he stuck the phone down in front of Hotch's face.

Hotch frowned for a second and then winced. "You called her?" He had yet to change back.

Rossi nodded as he smiled. "Yep. Now talk to her before she has a conniption fit."

Hotch moaned his disapproval but he took the phone and held it to his ear but not really wanting to hear the lecture she was about to give him. "Hey, Babe."

She could tell by how deep his tone was that he was in vampire mode and she instinctively wanted to ask what was going on, but she pushed those questions to the back of her mind and forced a smile. "You need to have a talk with your daughter," she started.

"Joey?" He frowned as he stood up. "Why? What happened?"

Rossi smiled as he watched Hotch's frame relax a little. _Yep, get his mind on something else, Kiddo._

"She, Billy, and Maddie got caught up on the roof at school today. Apparently they saw a bird struggling to fly and then fall onto it at recess, so they snuck away from the teachers to go see if they could help it."

"I swear that child." He took a deep breath. "And what happened?"

"They all got a week's worth of afterschool detention for sneaking away."

"That's the school's punishment. What was yours?"

"Well. . ."

"Kahlan! You can't let her think that was acceptable behavior!"

"But they saved it. It had fishing line tangled all around one of its wings. It would have died, Aaron," she whined.

He huffed. "I understand that, but she snuck away from the teachers! I can imagine how worried they were."

Kahlan laughed. "They wouldn't have even known except they brought the bird down wrapped in Joey's jacket because they wanted it to rest for a bit before trying to fly again."

He shook his head. Part of him wanted to be mad at the teachers for not knowing his child was missing, but he also knew that Joey and her best friends could be very sneaky. He sighed. "So you don't want to punish her because of the motivation behind the act was good?"

"Exactly."

He sat back down as he smiled. "But let me guess, you chewed her out for getting caught."

Rossi smiled even more as he watched Hotch relax even more and his eyes slowly turned back to brown.

She giggled. "If they would have just left the bird, it would have flown off as soon as it was strong enough, and then no one would have been the wiser."

"You are so bad." He chuckled. "And what is it you want me to talk to her about?"

"Well, you can tell her it was wrong to sneak away, if you want."

He ran a hand down his face. "I'll try to call home before they all go to bed later."

"So you ok, now?"

He smiled. "Yes, Babe."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'll explain tonight. I really need to get back to the case."

"Alrighty. Talk to you tonight."

"Yep," he agreed. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Hun," she told him and then ended the call.

Hotch looked up at Rossi, smiled as he stood up, and then handed him back his phone. "Thank you."

Rossi's grin went from ear to ear. "No problem."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

When Hotch and Rossi joined the rest of the team and the local officers, Hotch was relieved to see three perfectly normal human teenaged boys. They had apparently snuck into the old building many times, but when they stumbled upon the grotesque body, they had high-tailed it out of there. In fact, one of the boys was suffering from shock as he was still shaking. Morgan and Mack were doing their best to calm the other two boys down, and JJ was acting as a surrogate mother to the really upset boy until his real mother showed up.

Detective Iona shook his head. "Just when I thought we had finally caught a break."

Rossi nodded. "Once we get them calmed down enough, we'll interview them. Maybe one of them saw something."

Iona studied the boys. "Wouldn't they have already said if they did?"

Hotch thanked God they hadn't as he took a deep breath. "They might have seen something without even realizing it. Cognitive interviews can unlock even the smallest details."

Iona ran his hand through his hair. "I sure hope so." He looked at Hotch. "Can I sit in on those? I've heard how they work, but I would love to see you all do one first-hand."

Hotch's eyes flicked towards Rossi and then back. "I don't see why not," he offered in a casual tone.

Rossi's brows dipped down slightly. _How the hell are we supposed to interview them about shifters if he's watching?_

Hotch put a hand on Rossi's back. "The detective can watch you with the oldest boy. He was probably the first one to enter so he might have the most information."

It took everything in Rossi not to smile. Hotch knew damn well that boy hadn't even gotten into the room with the body and had been the most reluctant to even go into the building, so he probably had the least amount of information. He shot a look to Hotch and then then nodded to the detective. "Come on; let's see if he's ready."

While Rossi led the detective away, Hotch made his way over to the boy JJ was comforting. JJ looked up at him and nodded. "I think Steven is going to be alright."

"Good," Hotch offered and then knelt down in front of him. "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions, Steven?"

The young man took a deep breath and shuffled his feet on the pavement. "I didn't mean to throw up on that cop."

JJ turned so he couldn't see her smile as Hotch nodded. "We know. It's alright." The boy looked too embarrassed to meet Hotch's eyes, though, so Hotch went on. "You're not the only to lose their breakfast over that. An officer back at the building made quite a mess of the sidewalk."

The boy's eyes shot up to Hotch's and he halfway grinned. "Yeah?"

Hotch nodded. "Yep." He took a deep breath. "So what happened, Steven?"

"We were walking down the hall," he started and then took a shaky breath as a visible shiver ran through him. "And we saw a couple rats run out from under one of the doors, and. . . and," he paused as his eyes watered again.

Hotch scooted a little closer to the young man and locked eyes with him. "Calm down, Steven. You're safe now," he assured him in a calm tone. Steven took another deep breath as his muscles relaxed a little, and Hotch smiled. "There you go. Tell me what happened next."

JJ wasn't sure if Hotch was compelling the boy or not, so she moved back slightly but kept a reassuring hand on his back as she silently let Hotch take complete control of the interview.

"We thought that maybe kahiko Kane was in there," Steven continued.

"And who is that?"

"Sorry. That's Mr. Kane; he's an old, homeless man who stays in a lot of the abandoned buildings. He's harmless. . . we give him food and stuff, and we thought that maybe something had happened to him." He licked his lips and took a breath. "He always joshed about us finding him dead one day."

Hotch nodded. "Did you open the door?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find?"

The teenager's face scrunched up with the memory and he started shaking again.

"You're safe, Steven. Just focus on me and tell me what you saw. The memory cannot hurt you," Hotch led in a quiet tone.

The tension melted out of Steven's frame. "I saw a. . . I don't know what I saw, but there was something on that boy and it was. . . it was. . ."

Hotch grabbed his chin with a gentle hand and looked him in the eyes. "Take a deep breath," Hotch ordered and he did. "Let it out," Hotch continued and the young man did that, too. "You know what you saw, so tell me," he compelled him.

Steven was lost in Hotch's eyes and when he started speaking again, it was in an almost robotic type cadence. "It was the biggest cat I have ever seen. It was eating from the boy's chest, and when I made a noise, it looked up at me and snarled and then it flew out of the broken window." He took a breath.

Hotch broke the connection with him as he mentally cussed.

"Cat's don't get that big, and they can't fly," Steven mused. "How is that possible?"

Hotch looked at the other young men and then back to Steven. "Did anyone else see what you saw?" he asked instead of answering.

Steven shook his head. "No. They were still in the hall. It was gone by the time Miko came into the room." Tears started falling down his cheeks. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I swear that's what I saw," he offered as he stared at Hotch wanting someone to believe him.

"Have you told anyone else about the cat thing?"

"No. They'd just think I was making it up or think I was crazy, but I'm not," he insisted.

"I know," Hotch offered with a reassuring look and then leaned a little closer and locked eyes with him again. "You didn't see anything strange, Steven. All you saw was the body of that boy. It was horrible and frightening, but that was the only thing in that room."

Hotch could see his compelled situation working on the young mind as Steven became calmer. "I saw that boy," he agreed.

"You did," Hotch agreed as he stood up. "And you telling us about it has been a great help," he went on as he motioned to an officer who was keeping Steven's mother busy while they finished their interview. "But now you need to go home, take a hot shower, and try to relax," he issued as he held a hand out to help Steven up and then looked at the boy's mother. "I think it would be wise for you to take Steven home and keep him there."

The woman started nodding immediately. "I will and I'll make sure everyone else that I know does the same with their children."

JJ gave her a small smile. "Until this is over, everyone is safer at home."

Steven looked down the street in the direction of the building where he'd found the body and then shook his head. "I'll never go into another building."

"While that may be best," JJ started as she reached over and gave the young man's arm a squeeze. "You have helped that young boy by telling us about what you saw."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I just wish I could do more."

Hotch put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've help us even more than you realize."

Steven's mother gave them both a nod of thanks and then led her son away to join the other teens and their parents.

Rossi quickly worked his way over to Hotch who had moved off by himself. "Did he see it?"

Hotch nodded as he looked towards the building. "But I made him forget it."

Rossi took a deep breath. "That's best. The poor boy was probably going crazy trying to reason it out in his head."

Hotch's eyes cut to him for a second and then he called for the detective. Once he was close enough, Hotch told him he wanted all three of the boys' houses put under police protection.

"You think the killer saw them?" Iona asked with wide eyes.

"It's hard to say, but I would prefer to make sure those boys are safe. If it is someone from around here, they might know who those boys are," Hotch offered.

Iona nodded and went to carry out the orders.

Rossi frowned as he looked at Hotch. "You don't actually think that."

"No, but it gives the locals something to do so maybe they won't focus on what we're doing."

"And what are we doing?" Rossi asked him.

"You are going to take the team back to the scene and profile it like we should have done in the first place," Hotch insisted.

Rossi folded his arms across his chest and gave Hotch his best fatherly look. "And what are you going to do?"

Hotch nodded towards a vehicle that just pulled up. "Officer Schewel and I are going to do a little search."

Rossi looked towards the cruiser with a frown and then shook his head when Jimmy got out and headed their way. "Those damn ears of yours. . ."

Hotch gave him a devilish grin and shrugged his shoulders.

Rossi chuckled for a second and then got completely serious. "Be careful."

Hotch smiled. "Of course," he agreed and then went towards one of the SUVs as he motioned for Schewel to come with him.

Rossi loaded the team up and took them back to the scene. He didn't park once he got there, though. Instead he pulled up along the sidewalk and smiled at Morgan's questioning look. "What?"

"Exactly what are you going to do?" Morgan asked him as his hand rested on the handle.

"Hotch will know if try to follow him," Reid pointed out quickly from the back seat.

Rossi sighed. "I'm not going to follow Hotch."

"Then what are you going to do?" Mack asked as she leaned forward with serious eyes.

"I have something I need to take care of," Rossi tried.

JJ smirked and then reached for her handle. "Come on guys. It's obvious he's going to purchase a gun that will shoot those silver bullets and doesn't want Hotch to know," she offered matter-of-factly and opened the door.

Mack and Reid's eyes went wide and Morgan busted out laughing and he smacked Rossi's shoulder with a playful hand. "You go, Man."

Rossi smirked. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Sure you don't, Man, sure you don't," Morgan quipped and then got out and joined the rest of the team on the sidewalk.

"I'll be quick. Don't go anywhere without me," Rossi told them as he put the SUV in drive.

"We'll be here," JJ assured him and then ushered them into the guarded building.

XXXXX

As soon as they were in the SUV and headed away from the rest of the police, Jimmy had quickly told Hotch about a shifter his Uncle John had spotted in a local diner and followed. John had started to follow the man, but the man had seen him and tried to lose him, so he shifted forms and followed him in the guise of various animals.

"Now, Uncle John doesn't know if it's our killer or not. He just knows that it's a shifter he didn't recognize," Jimmy made sure to point out.

Hotch nodded. "I understand. If we can get close to it, I'll be able to question it."

"There has to be something shady about it if it tried to get away from Uncle John."

"Maybe, or maybe it didn't like being followed."

Jimmy winced. "I guess almost anyone would see that as being a little creepy."

Hotch glanced at him. "Just a little."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Hotch and Jimmy were able to find and question the shifter that Jimmy's uncle had found, but she had just flown in from the mainland and didn't even know about the killings. Morgan and most of the team profiled the latest scene, but they didn't find any clues to help them identify their killer. Rossi was the only one who had a profitable side trip; after his little jaunt to the local gun store, he was the proud owner of Tuarus Titanium, five shot, .45 Colt caliber revolver. Not only was the gun brand new, but its two inch barrel made it small and easy to conceal in the newly purchased ankle holster. If he was careful, no one would even know he had it. He had loaded it with the silver bullets before he even left the shop's parking lot, and he was back with the team before Hotch even knew he was gone.

When Hotch joined back up with them, they all went back to the police station to go over all of the evidence again. Even though their unsub was a shapeshifter, they still had a profile to work.

When Hotch caught Rossi grinning while staring at him for the second time, he knew something was up so he fixed the older man with his stare. "What have you done?"

Rossi tried to look innocent. "What?"

The team's quickly hidden grins made it obvious something was afoot, so he leaned closer to seasoned profiler.

Rossi instantly turned away from Hotch's penetrating eyes. "Damn it, Aaron. That shit's not fair!" he blurted out knowing that Hotch was about to compel him.

"Look at me, Dave," Hotch ordered in a whisper.

Rossi just shook his head as he focused on the file in his hand and reached up and scratched the front of his neck.

"David Michael," Hotch tried again with a little more of an edge in his voice.

Rossi's hand stilled at his neck and he slowly turned to the younger man. "What?"

Hotch started to smile thinking he had won, but when something in Rossi's hand reflected the light, he hissed and turned his head the other way.

Rossi's grin went from ear to ear as the shiny silver cross lying across his knuckles glistened. "You had something you wanted to say, Hotch?"

A low growl escaped the Unit Chief as everyone else tried to stifle laughter and pretended to concentrate on other things.

Rossi licked his lips triumphantly, put the cross back under his shirt, and leaned in close to the man he loved like a son. "How many times do I have to tell you, Aaron? You can't beat the master."

Hotch huffed and shoved Rossi away from him. "I hate you."

Rossi laughed. "I know, just as much as I hate you."

XXX

Once Hotch was in his hotel for the night, he called his wife and after hearing about the kids and such, she asked him what had happened that morning. He sighed and told her about how their newest victim had affected him.

She hummed as she considered it. "And you fed beforehand?"

"Yes. It was the worst it's ever been. Not even when we found all those victims in that basement was it that bad. I don't understand," he confessed.

Kahlan could hear the embarrassment seep into her husband's tone, and she sighed. "Damn, Aaron, stop being so hard on yourself. It was probably the freshest victim you've come across so far, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but. . . I don't know. . . It was like. . . Well. . ."

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that he was close to the boys' age," he offered as his mind grasped for a logical reason.

"It was a boy?"

He sighed. "Yes. He was only twelve."

"I wonder. . ." she offered more to herself than him.

"What?"

"Is he your youngest victim, too?"

"Yes, but what would that matter? Blood is blood, well, except yours but. . ." He suddenly sucked in a breath as a thought hit him. "Actually, it did sort of remind me of you. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why it affected me so badly."

"Me? How did he remind you of me?"

"Not you physically, but the smell of his blood reminded me of the taste of yours. I could actually taste the sweetness of it," he paused as a shudder ran through him and he swallowed thickly. "I'm not sure what it was about him but. . ."

"He was young," she cut in.

"Yes," he agreed wondering why she was mentioning that again.

"Maybe the younger the blood is the sweeter it is, you know, like lamb is sweeter than mutton or veal is sweeter than beef," she suggested.

He ran a hand down his face as he considered it. "They are also more tender than their older counterparts."

"Yeah, but I still don't like them. Just the thought of eating something that young turns my stom. . ."

"That's it," he exclaimed as he stood up.

"What's it?" she asked not following.

"Every one of the victims has gotten younger and younger. It must like the taste of the younger heart."

She groaned her distaste. "Well, the heart is a muscle, and the muscles are meat."

"You are a genius, Babe."

She huffed. "Yeah, cause I bridged that gap. I was just trying to figure out why you had a problem."

"And in doing so you. . ."

"No. I just got you to talk through what you already knew."

He rolled his eyes knowing she would never take any credit. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get to bed and use that amazing team of yours to figure out how to use that information against this son of a bitch."

He took a deep breath. "I will." He chuckled. "And for the first time on this case, I actually feel like we might be able to get ahead of it."

"You will, Hun, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Babe. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aaron. I love you, too."

XXX

After sharing his new theory with the team after breakfast, they shared it with the locals and held a press conference so they could warn the public. After most people dispersed, Officer Schewel pulled Hotch to the side. "We can go out in the form of children and try to lure this monster out."

Hotch immediately started shaking his head. "No. We can. . ."

"It would be better for it to attack one of us than some innocent kid!"

Hotch took a patient breath. "But can't it sense you all? If it knows you are a shifter then. . ."

Jamie sighed. "Shit. I didn't think about that."

Hotch put a hand on the man's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He knew the man just wanted to help but he wasn't trained to deal with serial killers let alone one who could shift forms. "You all can help us in a different way, though."

That perked him back up. "Anything."

"Members of your family can help keep watch at the parks and such," he paused as he locked eyes with the middle aged man. "In animal form, from a distance, they can help keep watch. With it being Saturday, that's where most of the kids will be, so we need the most help there."

Jamie started nodding. "Yes, Sir," he agreed and the left to go get it done.

Rossi huffed as he walked up behind Hotch. "You don't actually think it's going to attack at one of the parks."

Hotch took a deep breath. "No, but he wants to help protect his family and his community. I had to give him something to do."

"You never know, it might actually help. Maybe they will actually see this son of a bitch."

A deep sigh escaped the younger man. "Jamison didn't think Jimmy would be able to handle this thing and he's been trained as a cop. There's no way any of the rest of them could. I have to keep them safe, too."

Rossi pat him on the back. "You are a good man, Aaron."

Hotch's eyes cut to him. "I may agree with that when we actually have this thing."

Rossi nodded. "We're getting close. I can feel it."

XXX

By the time they were about done going over everything again, a call came in. Another body was found. A couple fishermen had the displeasure of finding a body floating along the rocky northwestern side of the Kaho'olawe Island. The ME had been dispatched, but it was obvious from the initial reports that the girl had been dead for a couple days at least. She was identified quickly, though, as a local 16 year old girl who had gone surfing two days before and had never returned.

"So it attacked her after William and before the twelve year old. That's supports Hotch's theory of it wanting younger and younger victims," Mack pointed out as they all looked over their tablets and the photos of their latest victim.

Hotch shook his head in disgust. "And if we don't stop this thing another family is going to lose one of its children."

When Hotch's had absently snapped the pen in his grip, JJ winced. "Come on Hotch. We'll get it."

Morgan started nodding. "Yeah, there's only one island left."

Hotch looked at him. "Yes, the biggest one, and with its terrain and foliage. . ." he trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We'll find this unsub like we always do," Reid injected as if it were fact.

And exasperating sigh escaped the Unit Chief. "Unless it has already struck there. There could be victims that we haven't even found yet."

Rossi snorted. "Fine!" He grabbed a file box off the floor, slammed it onto the table, and started shoving the case files into it. "Let's pack it up." They all looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Hotch thinks we're wasting our time, so let's just tuck our tails in between our legs and head back home like the losers we are."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he looked at the older man and then he reached into the box and snatched a file back out of it. "I didn't say that."

Rossi put his arm around Hotch's shoulder and gave him a paternal squeeze as he smiled. "You didn't?"

Morgan and JJ shared a grin as Hotch took a deep breath. "No, I didn't." He turned to Reid. "Grab a map so we can figure out exactly where this thing is going to strike next," he ordered and then turned to the rest of the team. "And get the locals. We need to set up strategic surveillance points all over the island."

They all nodded and moved to carry out his instructions.

When Hotch saw Rossi's smug smile, he rolled his eyes. "I don't think we are wasting our time."

The older man's smile grew. "I know. I just thought you needed reminded that we will solve this thing."

Hotch stood up tall, squared his shoulders, and nodded once. "Thank you."

Rossi chuckled. "Any time, Aaron. One of my main jobs in life is to keep you straight."

Hotch shoved him towards the door. "Shut up, Dave."

XXX

With nothing else to do at the station, Hotch had the team head out to the Hawaii Island and split up to go check on the surveillance sites. Once they landed, Morgan leaned in close to Rossi as they walked towards the SUVs. Hotch was busy on the phone with Detective Iona, so he thought Hotch wouldn't be able to hear them. "Is Hotch going to tell Jimmy and them to come here?"

Rossi shook his head. "No. He wants them safe."

A disgusted snort left Morgan as he shook his head. "I don't want anyone hurt, you know that, Rossi, but maybe they could help."

Rossi glance at him out of the corner of his eyes and then smiled. "Just because Hotch didn't tell them doesn't mean they don't know." He had already text Jamison Schewel, the shapeshifter patriarch.

Morgan chuckled as he elbowed the older man. "I love you, Man."

Rossi nodded as his grin widened. "Everyone does."

XXX

As Hotch drove down the street after dropping JJ and Morgan off with a team of locals, he heard Morgan yell his name before he even reached the end of the block. His eyes searched his rearview mirror and his stomach tightened when he saw a young woman crying and frantically waving her arms about. Hotch knew only one thing could make a woman that upset. _Her kid's missing._

He whipped a U-turn right in front of traffic as Rossi cussed under his breath. Hotch wasn't sure he was cussing Hotch's driving skills or the fact that another victim may be in the hands of the monster, but he hit the gas and then slammed on his brakes in front of his teammates.

Morgan met him on the sidewalk. "Mrs. Kehele's daughter has disappeared from the backyard."

Hotch hid the wince that wanted to show.

"Please! You must find her!" the crying woman yelled to the newcomers.

"You're sure she didn't just leave the yard. Maybe she went to play with friends," a local officer tried.

The woman shook her head. "No! Lana never leaves the yard! She would never. . ."

She paused as an officer stepped onto the sidewalk a little further down the street. He was shaking his head and the woman's cries increased tenfold. "What?" Rossi asked the obviously shaken man.

"There's a dog. . ." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I think it was our guy."

"Is it a large white dog?" the woman asked hoping it wasn't.

The officer nodded.

"That's Kiko, Lana's dog. He never leaves her side!"

Hotch pushed the distraught woman towards JJ. "Stay with her," he ordered and JJ nodded as she pulled the woman into a hug as Hotch moved away from them with everyone else following. He turned to a sergeant. "Get your men and start a grid search." The man nodded and moved back towards the cruisers as Hotch turned to another local. "Get some dogs, get the helicopter, we need to find this girl now."

That man nodded and took off running, as Hotch pulled Rossi and Morgan away a few steps. "I'm going to start searching, you. . ."

Rossi and Morgan both started shaking their heads immediately. "No, Hotch. If this thing just took her then it's still in the area!" Morgan asserted.

"I know. That why I have. . . "

"Not alone you're not!" Rossi insisted.

Hotch sighed and looked at him. "I can handle it. I don't need to be worried about you two. . ."

Rossi grabbed him by the shoulders. "Drop it, Aaron! Either we all go or you are not!"

"We're wasting time. That thing could be. . ."

"Then stop being so damn stubborn and listen to your elders!"

Hotch went to open his mouth again, saw the determined looks on both of their faces and then snorted. "Then let's go," he half growled and turned on his heel and headed towards the lush forest that surrounded the woman's house.

Morgan and Rossi both jumped to keep up with him.

Hotch glanced back at them and mentally smiled. _As soon as we're away from everyone, they won't be able to keep up with me._

Morgan pulled on Rossi's arm as they moved after their Unit Chief. He cleaned as close as he could and whispered, "You have those bullets and that pistol, right?"

Rossi only nodded and scrambled to closer to Hotch.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Before Hotch had the chance to outpace Rossi and Morgan a raven swooped down in front of them and suddenly Jimmy was standing before them. "Lana is epileptic. Her dog is actually a service dog that warns her when she's about ready to have a seizure."

Morgan shook his head. "And the son of a bitch killed her dog? How si. . ." He trailed off because he knew exactly how sick their unsub was and while killing a dog was horrible, it was nothing compared to what it had done to several people.

Jimmy shook his head. "The dog isn't dead. It was apparently trying to protect Lana and the shifter attacked it. It's in pretty bad shape, but it's holding on. They have a vet on the way." He took a deep breath. "Not sure it can hold on, but we're going to try."

Hotch looked from Rossi to Jimmy and then huffed. "And how long have you been here?"

Jimmy never missed a beat though. "I heard the call and took off. Flying's quicker than boat."

Hotch's look told him he didn't believe him but he started walking again. "Go back to the street and set up a command center. We need to keep track of where people are searching."

"But I can. . ." Jimmy tried.

Hotch turned on him. "And what do we do when some of the seachers stumble upon our unsub?"

"We. . . I guess, you could. . ." he started and then sighed. "You're right."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, I am. Get back there and keep the searchers in close contact. Once we have an idea where this thing is, you are going to have to make sure none of them get near it."

Jimmy took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," he agreed and took back off into the sky.

"He wasn't happy," Morgan thought he needed to point out.

"But he's safe," Hotch threw in and started off again.

After about twenty feet, Hotch held up his hand to stop the men with him. They immediately froze and watched as Hotch's head drifted back and forth slowly. He shook his head as he turned back the way they had come. "JJ's coming."

Morgan and Rossi both turned to look, too, but they couldn't see or hear anything. After a couple moments, JJ came into view carrying three vests. "I thought we batter have these," she offered as she passed the vests out.

"It hasn't used a weapon so far," Morgan told her but strapped the vest on and put the comm link in his ear.

"Just because he hasn't shot one of his victims doesn't mean he doesn't have a weapon," Rossi offered.

"And he probably knows he's being hunted," Hotch agreed and they all took off again.

After about a hundred feet, Hotch held up his hand to halt them again. When he tilted his head to the side, they knew he was listening to things they couldn't hear, and when Hotch's stance shifted minutely, Rossi's hand grabbed Hotch's upper arm. "You're not going alone!" he whispered harshly.

Hotch hissed and looked him in the eye. "I can hear it."

"I know that, but. . ." Hotch slipped from his grip and was gone before he could utter another word. "Damn it, Hotch!" Rossi half yelled and took off in the way he thought Hotch had gone.

Hotch slowed down to his human gait when the sound of the shifter's heart disappeared and he mentally cussed as his eyes searched the forest around him. _Son of a bitch!_ _If it's shifted into animal form, where the hell is the girl?_

He tried to concentrate his hearing to listen for anything out of the ordinary, but not being familiar enough with Hawaii's nature, he wasn't sure if he would even know what wasn't ordinary, and he winced as he walked.

Once he had traveled about another two hundred feet, the sound of a snapping twig got his attention and a wicked smile crept onto his face. _Nothing natural on these islands is that big._ He ran a hand across the back of his neck. _Or at least I don't think there is._

**XXXXX**

"If Hotch went this way, then I can't tell it," Morgan confessed as he walked beside Rossi.

"Would he even leave a trail with as fast as he can move?" JJ asked the men in front of her. She had silently wondered if Hotch even touched the ground when he moved like that, and the look that Rossi shot over his shoulder to her told her that he didn't know.

"Well. . . Do we keep searching or do we head back to the street?" Morgan asked as he held back a low branch for JJ to pass.

Rossi took a deep breath. "We keep searching until we either find Hotch or the girl."

Morgan nodded his agreement and then took out his phone as it vibrated. "You're on speaker, Baby Girl."

"Is Mon Capitan with you all? He didn't answer his phone."

They could all tell how worried she was, but Morgan smiled and tried to ease her worries. "He's flashing through the forest looking for the girl. Why are you looking for him?"

She sighed. "Cause I have the info on little Lana, and I'm not sure if I should send it to him."

That made them all stop and share confused looks. Rossi leaned closer to Morgan's phone. "Send it to us."

After a few keystrokes, Morgan's phone signaled its receipt of a text and he opened it.

After looking at the screen, a heavy sigh escaped Rossi as he slowly shook his head. "We've got to find her before Hotch."

JJ reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. "He'll be alright," she tried but her stomach tightened because she wasn't even sure she believed the statement.

"See why I didn't want to send it to him?" Garcia asked in a tone that was begging for them to understand.

"It's alright, Kitten. We'll take care of it. Good job," Rossi offered.

"Alrighty then, I'm out. Hit me back as soon as you have or need anything," she ordered.

"We will," Morgan agreed and then ended the call. After running a hand over his head, he looked at his teammates. "If he can't save her. . ."

Rossi cut him off by turning to start searching again. "We'll either save her or be there for him. Either way, we need to move."

JJ and Morgan shared a look as they quickly caught up with the older agent.

**XXXXX**

As Hotch silently made his way through the dense undergrowth, his ears were focused on the strongest heartbeat he could hear and hoped that it was the shifter. After going several yards, he froze. There, standing in front of him, was a donkey, and he slowly shook his head. _Son of a bitch! _He didn't think a killer shifter would use that form.

After watching it for a few more seconds, he was about ready to turn back when the donkey's head turned toward him. When its eyes locked with Hotch's and grew wider, Hotch knew it wasn't a real donkey, and before he could say or do anything, a man was standing in front of him. He quickly drew his pistol. "Freeze!"

The man slowly raised his hands. "You must be Agent Hotchner."

Hotch wasn't sure how the unsub would know his name, but it didn't matter and he took a step towards him. "Yes, and I know this won't kill you, but I do know it will hurt you."

The man's face showed his confusion for a second and then he started shaking his head as he put his hands in front of him. "I'm not the killer! I came out here to help search!"

That made Hotch pause, so he lowered his gun just a little and locked eyes with the man. "What is your name?"

"James Schewel," the man uttered. Being under the influence of Hotch's compelling powers, he couldn't look away.

"Schewel? Did Jimmy tell you to come out here?" he asked with an edge in his voice. He had told Jimmy to back off and keep the locals out of the way, but Jimmy had disobeyed him before so he wouldn't be surprised if he'd done it again.

"No."

That made Hotch relax somewhat, but then a horrible thought hit him. _What if the killer is one of his family and that's why we can't find it._ He took a deep breath but kept the mental link with the man he had never seen. "Then why are you here?"

"While Jimmy may be worried about upsetting you, I am not so inclined. I wanted to come out and help search. That little girl needs to be found."

Hotch licked his lips and pushed further. "Aren't you supposed to listen to him? Jimmy is a family leader."

"He is in line, but he will not be the leader until after my father and I die, and I hope that will be long time from now."

Hotch broke the link as he put his pistol back away. "Jamison is your father?"

The man smiled and stuck his hand out. "Yes, and Jimmy is my son. I'm sorry I haven't been there when you were to introduce myself, but I want to thank you for what you have done for my family."

Hotch shook his hand and then gave him a stern look. "You could have gotten yourself hurt. I thought you were the killer."

James ducked his head sheepishly. "I just wanted to help, and I was searching via the air and I thought I saw something in a break in the canopy." He shrugged. "So I came down to see what I could find."

"And you chose to be a donkey?"

James sighed. "A donkey's hearing is better than mine."

Hotch had to bite back the chuckle that wanted to escape. "I could think of a few animals that are better suited for a hunt," he offered and started to turn.

James shrugged as he moved to stay with Hotch. "Habit, I guess. We try to stay with forms that are natural. That way people don't get too suspicious if they do catch a glimpse of us."

"That makes sense," Hotch offered with a nod. "But I need to get back to searching, so you. . ."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a massive rhino suddenly appeared off to the side and started charging. James was so shocked that he just froze, but Hotch shoved him out of the way. The animal's vicious horn caught James', jacket, though, and it pulled James with it for about ten feet before the animal turned into a mountain of a Polynesian man.

The new man completely ignored Hotch as he turned to James who was trying to get himself up off the ground. "Traitor!" he yelled as he loomed over James. "How can you help humans hunt one of your own?"

James face showed his disgust for the man in front of him. "One of my own?! You're not one of mine! We would never kill innocents just to feed a sick addiction!"

The giant man roared as he bent and grabbed James by the neck and crotch. "I'll show you what I think of traitors!" he bellowed as he lifted James up over his head and turned towards a fallen tree off to his right.

Hotch knew James wouldn't die from such an attack but he knew he'd be hurt severely, so he waited until the unsub's back was to him and then pulled his pistol and took aim. He also knew the bullet wouldn't stop the shifter, but he was hoping it would hurt him enough to give Hotch time to save James.

As soon as Hotch squeezed the trigger he took off and he was to the tree a millisecond before the bullet ripped into the back of the unsub's knee. The shock of the blast made the big man stumble but he still slammed James down intent on breaking him in half over the tree trunk, but Hotch grabbed James and tore him from the meaty hands and then quickly moved him off to the side as the unsub roared in anger and pain.

"Thank you," James gushed and Hotch nodded to him and then stood up to face the monster.

Spittle flew from the unsub's mouth from heavy breathing as he righted himself again and studied Hotch. When he started laughing, Hotch mentally winced. _Oh shit._


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The huge man looked Hotch up and down. "I know what you are."

Hotch stood up tall. "That makes two of us."

The big man started to laugh again. "I thought I saw you moving like that the other day, but I wouldn't believe it. I never thought a vampire would be here."

Hotch took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Where's the girl?"

"Who?" the man asked with a malevolent grin.

"Lana Kahele. You took her from her back yard."

"I did?" the man asked as it took a step closer to Hotch.

Hotch mentally winced. _Why isn't that working?_

"He's too strong to be compelled. The blood lust is protecting him!" James put in knowing that's what Hotch was trying to do.

Hotch glanced at him and then back to the killer.

"Yeah, you're little Jedi mind tricks don't work on me!" he roared as he took another step. "I've always wondered what it would be like to face a vampire. All the stories make them out to be so scary, but I have to admit that you're really not that impressive."

Hotch bit back the smartass retort that wanted to escape and focused on the man in front of him. His knee right knee was obliterated but it was as if he couldn't even feel it. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to kill you. I'm only. . ."

That made the madman laughed again. "Kill me?!" He took another step closer. "Puny little you can't kill me!"

Hotch raised his pistol again. "Don't make me. . ."

"And that won't kill me either, you idiot!" He took another step closer which put him just out of reach. "I'm going to have so much fun crushing you with my bare hands," he spit out and lunged.

**XXXXX**

Rossi, Morgan, and JJ had all froze when they heard the report of gunfire slice through the natural sounds around them. All of their heads turned left and right trying to decide which way the sound came from. "This way," Rossi injected and took off at a run.

Morgan and JJ took off after him. "It's not a good sign if Hotch is using a gun against it," JJ offered in a quiet tone.

"Yeah," is all Morgan uttered as they moved.

**XXXXX**

The giant of a man was too slow for Hotch's new speed, though, and Hotch ducked under the massive hands and shot about ten feet away from him. "You will pay for what you have done," Hotch said and the authority in his voice would have had most people shaking. The unsub wasn't most people, in fact he wasn't even human, and before Hotch could think of what to do next, the man shifted into massive tiger and it jumped.

Hotch evaded its attack as easily as he did the man's and after three more tries, the man was standing before him again. "Just give up," Hotch urged as he studied him.

The man smiled a cold smile and when his eyes flicked to James Schewel still lying on the ground, his smile deepened. "You saved him once. Think you could do it again?" he asked and then lunged. He shifted into the tiger form again midair but Hotch moved, too. He ended up grabbing James to his chest and rolling with him as the tiger slashed and roared at the both of them.

A strangled cry escaped Hotch's throat even though he tried to bite it back as four massive claws ripped across his back, and he twisted even further away from the beast trying to put space in between it and the man he was trying to protect. Suddenly the man in his arms wasn't there anymore and Hotch jumped up just in time to witness two tigers fighting in a flurry of fangs, claws, and fur.

The only way Hotch could tell which tiger was which was by the wound on the one tiger's leg, and just when he thought the non-wounded one seemed to gaining the upper hand, the one on the ground leaned up and sank its fangs into the other one's neck. The cry that erupted started off as a cattish shriek but it turned into the scream of a man in severe pain, and James Schewel fell to the ground as both of his hands flew to his neck.

"You're a pathetic, weak excuse for a shifter! You don't deserve to live!" the unsub bellowed as he stood there staring down at the bleeding man. He shook his head in disgust and took a step towards the wounded James intent on ending the life before him, but Hotch launched himself into the man and they both went tumbling.

As they grappled, Hotch couldn't even try to keep track of the animals attacking him as the man kept shifting to get out of Hotch's viselike grip. Hotch felt like he was fighting a whole zoo at once, and he started doubting whether or not he truly had the ability to face such a creature as teeth and fangs and claws tore at his entire body. _But it's not the only one with fangs_, Hotch thought as he finally let himself change and fought back with all of his vampire strength.

After fighting some more, Hotch finally got the thing on its back and he pinned it. "Just give it up! You lose!"

The mountain lion beneath him shifted back into man form, and the smile on the man's face sent a chill down Hotch's back. "I haven't lost anything yet!" the unsub screamed and shifted again.

Hotch lost his grip as the man suddenly had no arms or legs because he had shifted into a snake that shot out from underneath him causing Hotch to fall forward a little and before Hotch could right himself again, the snake shifted into a bird and flew off.

"Damn it!" Hotch yelled as he scrambled to try and catch it, but even his superhuman speed couldn't get him close enough to it, and his anger grew as he watched it fly and then land on a high branch of the nearest tree and turn back into a man.

"Don't worry; I'm not through with you yet," he taunted as he squatted on the big branch. "I'm going to go eat. One more heart will give me enough strength to deal with you, Bloodsucker!" he yelled and then shifted back into the bird and took to the air.

*Author's note: Happy Halloween! I am so sorry! I promised myself and some of you all that I'd have this chapter done today, but alas. . . Life got in the way and work needed me far too many hours! I will still try to get this case done as quickly as I can, but this next week is sure to be hectic, too. Again, sorry! I wanted to give you all a Halloween treat, and I couldn't. I apologize profusely!

**hangs head in shame and then scrambles off to bed because she is way too tired to write.


	59. Chapter 59

*****_ The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us in the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the nomination ballot and rules at the Profilers Choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Nominations begin November 14, 2015 and end December 31, 2015 (please note: ballots received before November 14 will not be counted. Thank you). All entries with ten (10) or more categories filled out are eligible to win an Amazon gift card!_

****That was their blurb, now here's mine: Here's the address for the forum: topic/ 184590/ 142286454/1/ Profilers-Choice-Awards-2015. [Remember, take out the spaces and the parentheses, and type a '.' instead of 'dot' .] There you will find any and all information about the awards. I'll try to remind you all again once nominations are open. (you know, in case you want to nominate anyone in particular) *cough, cough, hint, hint **

**Chapter 59**

Hotch was about to rush into the trees to try and track the unsub who had turned into a bird, but a moan stopped him in his tracks and he changed back as he remembered James. He turned and saw the bleeding man sprawled out on the ground, so he rushed to him instead. He quickly bent and put pressure on the man's neck, but James shook his head. "No! Go after that son of a bitch!"

"But I can't leave you. You're going to bleed out," Hotch insisted as he had to fight back the vampire in him as blood flowed over his hands.

James stilled and closed his eyes for a couple seconds and then looked at Hotch and smiled a weak smile. "Go. My family's coming."

"But. . ."

"Go. I'll be fine! Only silver can kill me, remember?"

Hotch winced and then looked toward the sky where the bird had flown.

"Go, Agent Hotchner! You're the only one who has a chance against that thing. I thought I could. . ." He sighed as he wilted onto the ground even further. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Hotch shook his head. "You tried. I'm sorry he hurt you. I thought I could. . ."

"No! You saved me. He would have killed me." Hotch's confused look made the man shrug. "He had silver, I could sense it."

Hotch's brows furrowed even deeper. "How can he use silver? Wouldn't it hurt him?"

James took a deep breath. "He probably wouldn't have even felt it as strong as he is."

Hotch licked his lips as his eyes danced around as he considered the man's words. "Does that mean silver won't even kill it?"

James shook his head. "It still will if you can get into his heart." He took a deep breath. "So go. I'll be alright," he insisted as he pushed Hotch away from him.

Hotch bit his lip, nodded, and then stood up. "Your family's coming for sure?"

James closed his eyes for a few seconds and then smiled as he looked at Hotch. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Go! Stop him from hurting that little girl!"

Hotch ran a hand across the back of his neck. "He's had to hide her somewhere close."

James's eyes widened as a thought hit him. "There are some old ruins to the northeast. There're a few caves and such, too. That would be the perfect place to hide her."

Hotch nodded as he looked in that direction, which was exactly the direction the unsub had escaped to. "I'll check them out first." He turned to the still bleeding man. "Are you positive your family is coming and that you will be alright?"

James sighed. "Yes. Do I need to swear on my mother's grave for you to believe me and relax enough for you to leave?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "No. I just. . ."

"Go! Before he kills that little girl! He gets stronger with each heart, and if he. . ."

"I know," Hotch uttered.

James could tell the agent was torn between going and protecting the girl and staying and protecting him. "He's not coming back for me. He's more interested in getting stronger so he can face you. Please go because if you can't stop him I don't know who will."

"Alright," Hotch put in before the man could go any further, and then he locked eyes with the wounded man who nodded his approval. "When I'm done, I'll. . ."

"Check on me, yeah I got that. Go take care of Lana and send this son of a bitch to hell where he belongs!"

Hotch only nodded once and took off into the trees.

**XXXXX**

As Rossi, Morgan, and JJ made their way through the woods, concern for their victim and their Unit Chief grew. The gunshot had put them on edge, but the guttural roars that echoed through the hills and trees that could only come from a shifter's many animal forms made them increase their speed. When all sounds of the fight ceased, though, the silence was even more unnerving to the skilled agents.

Rossi leaned on a tree and tried to slow down his breathing.

Morgan put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Maybe that means Hotch got it."

Rossi took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Maybe."

"Guys!" JJ yelled in a harsh whisper, and they both turned to her, but her attention was drawn to the right.

Rossi pushed off the tree and he and Morgan joined their female teammate to try and see what had her attention. Once Rossi's eyes found it, his heart skipped a beat and he started moving.

Morgan reached out and grabbed his shoulder to slow him down. "Why would it have dumped the girl?" he asked as they tried to silently advance to what seemed to be a young girl lying at the base of a tree about twenty feet in front of them.

Rossi's look made JJ's stomach clench. It was clear that Rossi was worried that they were too late and the girl had already been killed, but the small whimper that escaped her as she tried to hide in the tree's massive roots even more once the agents were close enough for her to hear them.

"Lana?" Rossi called out in a hushed tone. He didn't want to scare her even more and he hoped that since they knew her name that she wouldn't be completely afraid.

The little girl tensed and moved her head to the side a little as if she wanted to turn and see who had called her name, but her fear was too strong and she huddled down even further.

"It's alright, Sweetie. We're here to take you back home," JJ told her in a soothing voice as she advanced even further and knelt down beside her.

The girl had her head nestled down in her arms, but JJ smiled when Lana peeked over her arm. "Home?" she asked in a little whisper.

JJ smiled even more as she nodded. "Your mom is really worried and wants us to take you back?" She reverted to her best motherly role as she placed a gentle hand on Lana's back. "Is that ok?"

Lana shifted even more and sat up. After looking over the agents who had made a semi-circle around her, she focused on JJ who was the closest and then suddenly launched herself into the woman's arms. When she burst into tears, JJ wrapped her arms around her and tried to sooth her with quiet reassurances.

Rossi pulled on Morgan's shoulder to move them away from the girl. His frustrated look told Morgan how much he didn't like what was happening. "I don't get it. Why would he just leave her here?"

Morgan looked over the ground around them and then shrugged. "Could this be where it happened? Maybe Hotch has it on the run."

Rossi studied him for a moment and then went and squatted down next to JJ. "Can I ask you a few questions, Lana?"

Lana sniffed, pulled away from JJ, and then looked at Rossi. "Yeah."

Rossi smiled as he reached over and took the young girl's hand. "How did you get out here, Lana?"

"A man took me. Kiko tried to stop him, but. . ." she started crying in earnest and buried herself back up against JJ.

Rossi reached a gentle hand out and took Lana's chin. "Kiko is very brave, and if he's as strong as I think he is, he'll make it."

Lana's eyes widened. "He didn't kill Kiko?"

Rossi shook his head. "No. He is hurt, but they are trying to save him. We're going to get you back to your mom and Kiko, but I have to ask you a few more questions, is that alright?"

Lana wiped her face off with her arm and then nodded.

"What did the man who took you look like?"

"Big, not a haole like you."

Rossi's face showed his confusion, and Morgan laughed. "Haole means foreigner. People have been calling us that since we got here."

Rossi nodded and looked back to the scared girl. "The man is from Hawaii?"

Lana nodded. "Dark hair, eyes, skin and muscles, he has lots and lots of muscles."

"Did you see anyone else?"

She nodded more enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, a tall guy with dark hair, but he was pale. He saved me."

"Saved you?" JJ asked as she squeezed the girl closer.

"The big man was going to hurt me, but the tall guy knocked him down. I hid by this tree as they fought, and then the tall guy chased the big guy off and then ran after him."

"Which way?" Rossi asked as he jumped up.

"That way," the little girl said as she pointed further into the woods.

Rossi turned to Morgan. "Get her back to her mother. I'm going to go help Hotch."

"But you. . ." Morgan started to argue but stopped at the look on Rossi's face.

"You have to keep her safe and get her back to her dog," Rossi insisted.

"But JJ can. . ."

"And if he comes back?" Rossi asked. He did not want one of his teammates left to defend herself and a young girl at the same time.

"And you?" JJ asked cryptically. She didn't want to talk about the rouge shifter in front of the girl, but she knew Rossi knew exactly what she was really asking.

"When I find him, I find Hotch," Rossi started and then leaned down and took his new pistol out of its holster. "And besides, I have protection you two don't."

Morgan took a deep breath as he ran a hand over his head. "Alright. Please be careful."

Rossi gave him his best grin. "Of course," he insisted and then took off at a half run.

Morgan turned and held his arms open for the girl, but JJ shook her head as she picked her up. "No. I'll carry her. You take point."

Morgan studied her for just a moment and then nodded as he started back towards the street.

**XXXXX**

Hotch went as fast as his vampiric sped would take him, and he was cussing himself the whole time for letting the killer shifter get away in the first place. _I can't believe I couldn't stop that thing. You're no better now than before, Hotchner. Why you should. . ._

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by a faint thumping sound and froze in his tracks. A small smile crept onto his face as he turned to the south. He could just hear the shifter's heart, and it grew stronger the further he went. He moved through the trees on silent but quick feet. He didn't want the shifter to hear him coming, and he hoped that Lana was still alive.

As he got closer, he could just make out a couple of human heartbeats, too, and his heart skipped a beat. _No! _He moved a little faster thinking that the shifter had taken two victims this time. _Maybe since the hearts are little he needs two. _He swallowed back his fear for the children and made himself move even faster.

When his eyes finally caught movement, he froze again. _What the hell? _He shook his head and started moving again. He could just make two adult figures moving in the shadows of the trees. _Are there two of them?_ When they moved into a clearer spot, his heart jumped into his throat. It wasn't two shifters but two of his coworkers. _Then why can I hear. . ._ His eyes shot up thinking that the shifter had targeted his team and was about to attack from above.

When he couldn't see anything or anyone, he focused on his teammates, and when he saw little arms wrapped around JJ's neck, he breathed out a rush or relief. _They saved her. Thank God._ He moved even closer to them intent on getting their attention when a little head lifted up off of JJ's shoulder and brown eyes locked with his.

He froze again as his mind wondered how Joey had gotten to Hawaii, but then he shook his head and realized that Lana's dark hair and eyes were a lot like his own daughter's. He was about to call out to them, but the little girl smiled. It was an evil smile that made Hotch's stomach clench, and he suddenly knew why he had heard the shifter's heart. _No!_


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Most men would be frozen with fear and indecision at seeing two of his beloved team members in such close vicinity to a horrible killer; one literally in the clutches of it, and also knowing that another victim, an innocent little girl, was someplace else possibly already hurt or even dead. Hotch wasn't most men, though. Armed with years of experience and a brain made for profiling that kicked into overdrive when the case took a turn for the worse, Hotch was moving before the unsub even realized it.

The little girl in JJ's arms searched the forest around them, but Hotch had disappeared. The maniacal shifter tightened his grip around the blond agent and held back the roar of frustration that wanted to escape.

While it was focused on the trees around them, it didn't notice Morgan taking out his phone and reading a text. Morgan mentally winced at the message, but his own training stopped him from physically reacting, and he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to his partner. "Let me carry her for a while. I bet she's getting heavy," he offered.

JJ could tell by his look that it wasn't just a gentlemanly suggestion, and despite not showing any outward reaction, her heart sped up. "Yeah, thanks. I could use a break." Armed with her most innocent smile, she pushed Lana away enough to look at her. "Agent Morgan is going to carry you, is that alright?"

Lana looked from one agent to the other, took a second to look back towards where she last saw Hotch and then halfway shrugged. "Ok."

Derek gave her his 1000 watt smile as he took her out of JJ's arms. "You want a piggyback ride?"

The little girl shook her head as her hands tried to latch onto Morgan's arms, but Morgan stopped her from clinging to him as he still held her out at arm's length. "Now!" he screamed, but he needn't have because the girl was ripped from his grip in a blur of movement as Hotch rushed by him before the word was even spoken halfway through.

JJ's eyes flew open and she and Morgan drew their weapons and tried to keep track of the chaotic melee that was playing out before them as Hotch grappled with first the girl and then several different men.

Morgan looked at JJ. "Get Rossi back here!"

JJ nodded as she took out her phone.

Hotch threw the shifter to get it as far away from his coworkers as he could, but it only went about three feet away from him as it turned into the biggest bear that Hotch had ever seen. It roared and lashed out with a massive clawed paw that sent Hotch flying.

"Hotch!" JJ screamed as she ran. The bear's claws had ripped four jagged trenches into the side of Hotch's face and neck.

As she ran, Morgan unloaded his clip into the bear's back, but that didn't even phase it as it roared and reached out again. That time it grabbed JJ with the massive hand of a man who would make Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson look small, and he hugged her to his chest as a surprised yelp escaped her.

Hotch shock his head trying to get his eyes to focus and once they did, his heart skipped a beat. "No!" he yelled as he jumped up.

The tall, muscle bound man laughed as one of his hands held JJ and the other stroked her hair. "This one's pretty. You wouldn't want me to hurt her, now would you?"

Morgan didn't know what to do. He was behind the man, empty pistol still in his hand. He had known the gun wouldn't kill the unsub, but he thought that the ten bleeding bullet holes in the man's back would at least slow him down some. He glanced around the man and locked eyes with his Unit Chief.

Hotch could tell Morgan was wanting to do something, anything, but Hotch gave him a look that told him stay out of it and then focused on the unsub. "Go ahead. She's an FBI agent. She knows the risks we take on every case," he tried in a nonchalant tone while his mind raced trying to figure out what to do.

The man laughed and held her tighter which elicited a grunt from JJ. "Don't even try it, Aaron. I've touched you. I know your thoughts. You love her like a sister." He turned a little and looked at Morgan. "You love them all like siblings. You would do anything for them."

Hotch wanted to scream because the man was right and he hated that someone could get into his head and use all of his thoughts and feelings against him.

The man's hand moved to the top of JJ's head as if getting ready to break her neck, and Hotch threw his hands up and took a step forward. "Please don't!" he begged. His body wasn't healing like it normally should after everything he'd already gone through that day and he wasn't sure he'd be fast enough to get her out of the demented man's grasp before he hurt her.

The man smiled. "How about a trade then?" His hands relaxed. "How about, I give her back to you, and you leave me the hell alone. I'll get my last heart, and then I'll leave the islands."

"No, Hotch! You can't let hi. . ." JJ tried but the man covered her mouth as he yanked her even closer.

"You don't get a say in this, Jennifer; and if you open that pretty mouth again, I'll rip your tongue out with my fingers," he warned her.

As Hotch ran a hand across the back of his neck as if actually thinking about the offer, his eyes strayed to Morgan for just a split second and then to the woods to his right.

Morgan frowned as he tried to figure out what his boss wanted, but then Hotch shifted as if trying to relieve sore muscles and Morgan nodded minutely and started moving towards the unsub's left. He wasn't sure what Hotch had up his sleeve, but it was clear that he wanted the area behind the unsub clear.

Hotch swallowed and stood up tall. "I can't sacrifice an innocent. None of us would ever let that happen."

The man's eyes narrowed as he considered the words and then looked at JJ for a second and then turned to Morgan. Morgan folded his arms across his chest and nodded his agreement with Hotch's statement. The unsub grunted and then took a deep breath and smiled. "But you'd be willing to sacrifice yourself, so. . . Why don't you do that?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Meaning?"

The man laughed. "You sacrifice yourself, for this one."

"What?!" Morgan yelled as he took a step towards the man, but Hotch held up a hand to stop him.

"And what would that give you?" Hotch asked as he studied the man. JJ's eyes locked with Hotch's, but Hotch tried to ignore the pleading look in hers.

"You take that damn pistol I know you've reloaded and shoot yourself in the head."

Hotch licked his lips. "But that won't kill me."

"I know, but I would imagine it will take you a while to recover, and I'll be long gone by the time that happens."

"No, Hotch! That doesn't save Lana, and you. . ." Morgan started as he bristled even more.

"Derek!" Hotch yelled as he held up and hand and his look told the agent to shut up.

Derek breathed through his nose roughly. He knew the unsub wanted Hotch out of the picture because Hotch was the only one with a chance of stopping him. He also knew what type of man Hotch was, and it scared the shit out of him to think that Hotch was actually considering doing it. _Damn it, Man!_

Hotch's hand moved to his pistol in its holster. "And you'll leave my team, all of them, alone?"

The man smiled. "I promise."

"No, Hotch! You can't trust him!" JJ screamed, but the unsub wrenched her arm behind her in a twisting motion and she cried out as one of the bones in her forearm broke.

"JJ, stop!" Hotch pleaded with her and the look he gave the unsub would have a normal man crying for his mother. Hotch sucked in air through clenched teeth. "Hurt her again and I will kill you."

"Either shoot yourself or I will kill her, and then him, and I won't do it quickly. They will still be alive when I start to dine on their hearts!"

Hotch held up his left hand as he drew his pistol with his right. "Alright! I'll do it, just stop hurting her, please."

"Get on with it then!" he demanded.

Hotch's eyes locked with Morgan and then JJ's. "I'm sorry," he offered in a quiet tone as he raised the barrel of his pistol to his right temple.

"Under the chin!" the man ordered, and JJ started to cry.

Morgan was so pissed that he turned and punched the nearest tree. _When you recover from this, Hotch, I'm going to shoot you again._ His eyes filled with tears of love and admiration. _And you damn sight better recover from this too, Man!_ He cringed as more thoughts entered his head. _Cause if you don't, Kahlan is going to kill us all._

"Aaron, please," JJ whined not caring how much the man hurt her. She didn't care if it wouldn't kill him, she couldn't stand the thought of him hurting himself to save her.

Hotch reverted to his Unit Chief persona and locked eyes with the woman who was not only his teammate but also his friend. "It'll be alright."

JJ's first instinct was to argue, but something in his tone made her believe him, so she tried to still her racing heart.

Hotch swallowed and lifted his chin as he moved the pistol to where the unsub wanted it. After looking at him, and him nodding, Hotch's finger closed around the trigger. "You better pray I don't ever run into you again."

The menacing whisper that delivered Hotch's words made the giant of a man laugh. "When and if that ever happens, I'll be stronger than you could ever imagine. You better pray that I don't come looking for you." He smiled a disgustingly sick smile. "Actually, though, I would prefer the heart of that precious little girl of yours more. What's her name. . . Oh yeah, Joey. Yeah, she's more my type."

It took everything in Hotch not to launch himself at the man but if looks could kill, he'd be dead six times over. He took a long, slow, deep breath.

And the resounding slap of a bullet leaving its barrel made Morgan flinch so badly that he almost fell over.


	61. Chapter 61

***K – this isn't a full chapter by any means, but after all the begging, I figured I'd go ahead and post this so some of you don't start sending me threats! hehehehe**

**Chapter 61**

While Morgan may have almost fallen over, JJ actually did. She tumbled forward when the shape shifting unsub slammed into her and took her to the ground as it roared. She couldn't even breathe let alone move from the weight of the man on top of her, and she couldn't figure out why they were the ones on the ground. Then suddenly, the man was gone, and JJ looked up to see Hotch chasing after him/it as he turned into a bird and took flight.

"No!" Hotch screamed as he just missed the little finch's tiny leg.

JJ flinched when she felt a hand on her back, but she relaxed when she realized Morgan was helping her up. His look told her he had no idea what the hell had happened either, and they both turned as one when rushed footsteps came up behind them.

"Damn it, Hotch! You were supposed to stop him!" Rossi yelled in mock annoyance.

Hotch huffed. "If you would have shot it correctly, then it wouldn't have needed to escape."

Rossi wilted. "I couldn't see where JJ was. I couldn't risk the shot hitting her, too," he insisted as he went to Hotch and grabbed the back of Hotch's head to bring it closer so he could inspect the gashes the bear had left him with.

Hotch pushed his hands away. "I'm fine. I have to. . ." he started as he turned obviously intent on following the shifter.

Rossi grabbed his arm to halt him. "I don't think so!"

"I've got to. . ."

"No, you. . ."

"Lana's still alive! He said he had one heart left, so that means she's still out there somewhere! I have to. . ." Hotch voiced.

"You're not going alone, Aaron!" Rossi insisted as he tightened his grip on Hotch.

Morgan and JJ shared a grin. Hotch never won against Rossi, but they thought it funny when he tried.

Hotch turned to them. "You heard him, right? He could be to her already!"

Morgan opened his mouth, but JJ butted in first. "Hotch, you are in no shape to face this thing alone!"

"Yeah! You like you've been dipped into a giant blender or something," Morgan put in.

Hotch snorted. "Well, you go up against Barnum and Bailey's most wanted and see how well you look afterwards!"

Rossi sighed and pulled Hotch even closer to him. "We'll all go."

Hotch immediately started shaking his head. "No! He broke JJ's arm! You two can take her back and get her to the hospital."

Rossi let go of Hotch and went to JJ who was holding her hurt arm close to her stomach. "Shit, JJ, I didn't. . ."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. You go with Hotch. I can get back by myself."

While they were focused on each other, Hotch decided to use the distraction and turned to leave, but Morgan was waiting for that and grabbed his arm. "Don't do it, Man!"

The surprised look that overtook Hotch's face made Rossi shake his head. "Apparently you're in worse shape than you thought." Morgan looked at him with confused eyes, and Rossi huffed. "The shock on his face tells us that he thought he was going to move fast enough that you wouldn't be able to catch him."

"Ah, Man. . ." Morgan started.

JJ morphed into 'protective mama' as she forgot about her hurting arm and moved to put a hand on Hotch's back but she had to pull it back because of the wounds there that had yet to heal either. She sighed. "You can't do this alone, Hotch. Let them go with you."

Hotch wilted. "But if he can do all this to me," he started but let his fear of what may happen to them go unspoken. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "And he's already hurt you. . . I couldn't handle it if he hurt anyone else."

"And we couldn't handle it if he hurt you even more." He was about to argue, so she gave him a small smile. "I'll go back and get help if you let them go with you and promise not to leave them, or I will go with you, too, to make sure you behave."

His eyes squinted as he appraised her. The set of her jaw and shoulders made him shake his head in disgust. "You're almost as stubborn as Kahlan."

"Speaking of the devil. I'll just have to call her unless you agree to JJ's deal," Morgan put in as he smiled. His phone was already in his hand.

Hotch looked at him, then JJ, and then Rossi; and Rossi smirked. "Siblings suck in the way they care, don't they?" he joked.

"You mean bully," Hotch iterated as he folded his arms across his chest, and Rossi only shrugged. "But something may. . ." His eyes snapped to the older man as another thought hit him and then held out his hand to Rossi. "Just give me the gun. I can. . ."

Rossi shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"You're wasting time," JJ put in, her expression darkening. "There's a little girl somewhere out there who needs you guys, Hotch, and she may need all of you."

Hotch snorted. "Then you two better pray that you can keep up," he grumbled as he started walking.

Rossi shoved Morgan after their Unit Chief and then turned back to JJ. "Are you sure you're going to be alright getting back by yourself? Morgan can go back with you."

JJ shook her head and pushed him after the other men. "I'll be fine. You two need to back him up. He needs it." Rossi rubbed a hand down his goatee as he considered it. "Go, Dave, he looks like he's about ready to collapse for Christ's sake."

Rossi took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, Jennifer. Please be careful. I don't think our unsub is interested in facing any of us until he gets stronger, but keep an eye out just in case."

"Yes, Dad," JJ joked as she pushed on his back again. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Rossi pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her arm, and then left without another word.

JJ stood there watching them until she could no longer see any of them and then sent up a silent prayer for them all to make it back to her. She swallowed the lump that had formed at the thought of any of them or that little girl not making it, and after a deep breath she started walking back towards the street.

****The Profiler Choice Awards Nominations are open!**

**Follow this link: topic/ 184590/ 142286454/ 1/ Profilers-Choice- Awards-2015 **

**All the rules and such are there and submitting a ballot through PMing is really easy. I've already sent my own off to nominate some of my favorite writers. **

**So I hope you take the time to nominate some of yours, and if I fit into that category – then even better! hehehehe**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

As Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan walked, Morgan looked at Hotch. "I was really scared that you were going to shoot yourself, Man."

Hotch shrugged. "I could hear someone coming, and once he was close enough I knew it was Rossi. I was just trying to stall the unsub until Rossi got close enough."

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "But how did you know Rossi would be able to do anything to help?"

Hotch huffed. "Please. After the way you all acted at the station, it was obvious he had gotten a pistol to shoot those bullets."

Rossi huffed. "You didn't know."

Hotch's left brow rose and he was about to offer up another smartass retort, but his head snapped to the right as he held up a hand.

The other two men froze and tried to see what had their Unit Chief's attention, but they couldn't see or hear anything other than the forest and its inhabitants. Rossi mentally huffed because he knew that really didn't mean anything because their unsub could easily be pretending to be one of those inhabitants.

After a second or two, Rossi edged closer to Hotch. "What is it?" he asked in a tone so quiet that only Hotch's enhanced hearing could pick up on it.

Hotch took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, and Rossi's stomach ached when Hotch winced as his fingers caught the tip of one of the long gouges on his jaw. The older man kept his concerns to himself, though, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to voice them right then. Hotch shook his head. "I thought I heard something. Let's go," he offered and started out again.

Morgan leaned over to Rossi. "You think we actually have a chance at catching up with this thing?"

Rossi nodded. "I do. Did you see the way that thing was flying. While that bullet may have only caught him in the shoulder, it's hurting him."

Hotch nodded. "I agree. It's heart was. . ." The statement dropped off as he lifted his chin, and they froze again.

"You hear it?" Morgan asked as his hand went to his holster.

Hotch's nostrils flared and then shook his head as he started moving again towards the right.

Morgan looked at Rossi who just shrugged and followed him, so Morgan shook his head and quickly brought up the rear.

Hotch stopped and investigated a few leaves. "Blood," is all he said and reached out and rubbed his finger in a drop of sticky liquid on a huge leaf.

Morgan's eyes grew wide and he shook his head again. "And you just knew that was there?"

Hotch glanced at him as he cleaned his finger off on his pants. "I can smell it." He looked up. "It's all over the trees."

Rossi chuckled. "Better than a blood hound."

Hotch gave him dark look and started moving again. "Shut up, Dave."

Rossi licked his lips and was about to make another crack but Hotch's stomach growled so loudly that he and Morgan stopped in their tracks and shared a look. Morgan grimaced and Rossi sighed and moved closer to his chosen son. "That's why you're not healing."

Hotch looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What?"

Rossi huffed. "Did you not feel that?"

Embarrassment heated Hotch's cheeks. "You heard that?"

Rossi nodded. "That's why you're weak. You need to feed."

Hotch tried to shrug it off. "I'm fine," he offered lightly and started walking again.

Rossi grabbed his shoulder, though, and turned him back around. "You're so hungry that you could smell a drop of blood fifty feet away, but you're fine? Yeah right, Aaron."

Hotch smirked. "I fed yesterday, so I should be fine."

Rossi's sigh was deep. "Obviously what you have already gone through with this thing is taking a toll on you, Aaron."

Hotch took a deep breath and stood up tall trying to seem stronger than he felt. "There isn't anything I can do about that right now, so there's no use in worrying about it."

Rossi saw right through the façade, of course, and shook his head. "Don't you have some extra in the SUV?"

"Yes, but we don't have the time to go get it. Lana needs us," Hotch insisted and took off walking again. He truly felt drained and beaten, and that was the first time he'd felt that sensation since he'd been changed. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't even think he could feel anything but great since he started in his new life, so the pain fueled, worn out feeling that was coming from deep within half scared him a little.

He shook himself trying to shake off the feeling of dread but that just agitated the many wounds littered all over his body and he had to swallow back the moan that wanted to escape. Gashes on his face, neck, and upper back, scratches on his arms and legs, and even a particularly bad bite on the back of his right leg were screaming for relief, but he tried to ignore them and focused on pushing himself on.

Rossi watched him walking and when Hotch ran a ginger hand over his right butt cheek, Rossi's heart ached for him. He so wanted to order him back to the vehicle, but he knew Hotch was right about Lana needing them. Knowing Hotch was right didn't stop him from taking out his phone, though.

Wanting to ease the tension he could feel growing, Morgan put his arm around Rossi's shoulders as they started moving to catch up with Hotch. "We can always buy him a fanny pack to carry an extra bag with him."

Hotch turned back around so abruptly that Morgan slipped trying to move back out of arm's reach. "You can be reassigned, Agent."

Morgan looked horrified for just a moment but then he smiled. "You love me."

Hotch took a step closer to him. "Buy me a fanny pack and you will see exactly how much I do not love you, Morgan."

Hotch's stare bore into him and he swallowed thickly. "I was. . . I was just joshing, Man. Chill."

Hotch snorted and turned back around.

After about twenty steps and letting Hotch get a little bit of a lead, Morgan leaned closer to Rossi. "He never threatens you when you give him shit."

Rossi balked. "Yes he does."

Morgan wilted. "Yeah but. . ."

Rossi smiled. "I just don't let him intimidate me."

Morgan huffed. "I'd like to know how you accomplish that."

Rossi chuckled, but Hotch hissed as he held up a hand and stopped. Both men joined him and he pointed further into the woods. "I can hear it."

"Can you hear Lana?" Morgan asked him as he tried to see through the trees.

Hotch focused for a second and then shook his head. "Not yet, but the unsub's heart is pounding, so it could be drowning hers out."

Rossi took a deep breath. "What's the plan?"

Hotch took a step. "Let's get close to it and then decide."

Rossi grabbed him and fixed him with a serious look. "You are not doing this alone, Aaron!"

Hotch gave him a little grin and nodded. "I know."

Rossi took a deep breath as Hotch's sincerity made him relax a little. "Then let's do this."

Morgan nodded. "Yep."

They followed Hotch wordlessly for what seemed like forever and when they could hear what sounded like the ranting and ravings of a mad man, they crept forward even more.

"Damn it. I was really hoping we'd find him dead," Morgan offered in a hushed tone.

Hotch silenced him with a look and then frowned at the sight emerging through the foliage. The unsub was standing in the center of a circle of stones that looked like a smaller, Hawaiian version of Stonehenge, and he was busy trying to dig the silver bullet out of his shoulder with nothing but his fingers. By the explicit language that was escaping him, he wasn't having a very easy time of it.

Rossi tapped on Hotch's shoulder and pointed off to the right. Lana was huddled down in the mouth of one of the many caves peppering the mountainside next to the rugged old clearing. Hotch didn't have to tell them he could hear her crying because it was obvious even from their distance that she was.

Rossi reached for his new pistol intending on shooting and hopefully killing the shifter before Hotch had to worry about fighting it again, but before it was clear of its holster, the shifter looked up as it sniffed the wind.

Hotch shoved Morgan and Rossi down to hide them behind the bushes they were standing next to. _Damn it! Jamison said they had an enhanced sense of smell! Why didn't I remember that?_ He cringed as the shifter ran and picked up Lana, and then covered her mouth because she had started screaming.

"I know you're out there, Bloodsucker. I can smell the stench of decay in your undead wounds. Show yourself and maybe I won't snap this little one's neck."

Hotch took a deep breath, ignored Rossi's and Morgan's pleading eyes, and then stood back up. "You won't kill her like that. You want to eat her heart."

The man laughed, the girl screamed even louder, and Hotch mentally cringed. He hadn't meant to scare her even more.

Rossi peered through the branches and then mentally cussed because the unsub was hugging the girl to his chest with tight hands.

"The heart doesn't have to be beating for me to eat it," the disturb man instructed as Hotch moved even closer to the clearing. He smiled a sleazy smile and motioned Hotch even closer. "We don't have to fight. We could share her," he suggested and the repulsed look on Hotch's face made him laugh. "Don't tell me you don't want it. So sweet, so invigorating. . . Just imagine it."

When Hotch swallowed back the excess the saliva that had flooded his mouth as he did just that, the shifter laughed again. "You can almost taste it, can't you?"

Hotch clenched his teeth to keep the vampire within him at bay. "I don't kill to feed my hunger."

There was genuine shock on the man's face. "But have you ever tasted the blood of a virgin? Innocence really can make all the difference."

A disgusted snort escaped Hotch before he could stop it. "Killing virgins? That's a little too cliché for this day and age, don't you think?"

"And yet I can tell you're thinking about it." He held the girl out to him. "Here, take a swill. One drink and you'll be hooked," he suggested.

The sickening sweet tone sounded wrong coming out of the man, and Hotch had to wonder if he was truly seeing the shifter's real form or not; but he quickly pushed that thought to the side and took a step forward as he licked his lips. "I guess one little sip wouldn't hurt her all that much," he offered trying to get the man lower his guard.

The unsub smiled some more as he nodded. "One sip won't hurt her at all," he agreed and held the girl out a little further.

Hotch didn't want to chance looking at Rossi to see if he was ready, but he could tell by the way the older man's heart was racing that he was. _We've worked together long enough. He knows what I'm doing._ He gave the unsub a minute nod and took a few more steps closer to him.

Morgan nudged Rossi to get his attention and then motioned that he would work his way around to try and flank the unsub. Rossi held up a finger to halt him, though, as he focused on what Hotch was doing. _Come on, Hotch. Get that girl out of his grasp so I can send that son of bitch back to its maker._ He eased his new pistol out of its holster and tried to slow down his breathing so if he did get a chance his aim would be truer.

Hotch was also trying to prepare himself; drawing upon every bit of strength he could muster. He knew all he had to do was get the girl away from the maniacal being and Rossi would take care of everything else. Yes, his first instinct was to arrest the thing; make him face justice and pay for all of his crimes, but he knew beyond a doubt that there was no prison that would ever hold such a creature. Allowing it to live would be tantamount to sentencing other innocents, more than likely children, to die by its hands to feed its extremely sick addiction, so Hotch took a deep breath and forced the law upholding agent inside him down, and let his baser side, his vampiric side, come to the surface.

Each step brought him closer to the killer shapeshifter and the poor girl whom it had chosen as its last victim, and Hotch studied them both. The girl, who looked so much like Joey that his heart ached, was wide eyed with terror, but she had grown quiet. The shifter was anything but quiet. He was grunting and moaning with each movement and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat diluted with blood. Hotch mentally smiled. _Rossi's silver bullet is really doing a job on him. I wonder how weak it's made him._

Before he could figure how to test his theory, he stopped in his tracks, and the shifter smiled. Hotch frowned as he tried to take another step, but his feet wouldn't move. He looked down half expecting some sort of trap or something, but there wasn't anything there, just the ground, and the shifter laughed.

"What the hell is he waiting for?" Morgan asked Rossi.

Rossi shrugged and then cringed as the shifter's guffaw echoed off the mountainside.

When Hotch's feet still wouldn't obey, he reached out a hand wondering if it was just his feet or if his whole body had stopped moving. His hand met no resistance, and the confusion on his face made the shifter laugh so hard that he almost dropped Lana in his excitement. "Welcome to the circle of Pele, Aaron," he yelled as he gestured like a carnival hawker to the clearing around him.

Hotch took a step back and then took a forceful step forward, but he was stopped in his tracks again. Thinking he had grown weaker than he thought, he tried to force himself past the invisible barrier, but that only brought more laughter from the shifter.

Being the butt end of a joke he didn't get made Hotch's anger flare, and the shifter could tell. "Would it help if I explained that Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of wind, lightning, and volcanoes?"

"Shit!" Rossi uttered under his breath as he jumped up and rushed out to Hotch.

Morgan scrambled to join the two men, but he looked just as confused as Hotch as they all stood there staring at the shifter which made him laugh even harder.

"Vampires can't walk on sacred ground, you idiot!" the shifter yelled and then held Lana closer to him as his eyes settled on Rossi. "Go ahead and shoot. You'll only have to kill this beautiful little girl to get me. Could you live with that?"

Rossi's face showed his rage as he went to take a step, but Hotch tried to hold him back. "I can go to him," Rossi insisted as he pulled away from the younger man.

Hotch grabbed his arm again and locked eyes with him. Knowing he couldn't protect him once he was out of reach made his slow beating heart pound. "There's got to be another way," Hotch urged as his eyes pleaded with the man he loved as a father.

"We can't sit here and wait for him to kill her," Rossi insisted.

"But. . ." Morgan wanted to suggest something, but nothing was coming to him.

"Don't worry. You won't have to watch for long. I'll make it quick," the shifter swore as he turned Lana around to face him, and she started kicking him as she screamed.

"Aaron! I can. . ." Rossi started but his words caught in his throat when Lana's screams or protest abruptly stopped and they all turned. Rossi cringed as he did so because he thought the shifter had actually killed her.

"She's seizing!" Morgan hollered as he watched in horror as the little girl's body stiffened up and started to shake.

Rossi wasn't sure if fear or her epilepsy caused the seizure, but it didn't matter. They had to save her, so he took a step preparing to do whatever he could; but Hotch stopped him, again, and Rossi bristled. "Aaron, I can. . ."

"No!" Hotch yelled to be heard over him and turned to Morgan. "Get ready!"

Morgan balked. "Get ready for what?!"

"To catch!" Hotch stated as he tensed.

"Huh?" Morgan's face showed not only confusion but also fear for what his Unit chief was about to do.

"I don't have to walk to reach him," Hotch all but whispered and then jumped.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

As soon as Hotch landed right next to the surprised shifter and ripped Lana out of his hands, he tried to turn back to Rossi and Morgan, but just like he figured, his feet wouldn't move again. He looked towards Morgan, who was running towards him, and tossed Lana as gently but as strongly as he could to him. As soon as the girl was out of the way, Hotch shoved the unsub back as hard as he could. "Now!" he yelled and then braced himself for the report of a pistol that was surly coming. When the only sound that could be heard was the shifter's rage as he fell, Hotch turned and looked at Rossi.

Rossi wasn't aiming the new pistol waiting for the right shot like Hotch thought he would be. No. Rossi's arms were slack at his sides, his mouth was hanging open, and the fear in his eyes made Hotch look back towards the shifter thinking it had changed into some impossibly huge animal or something. It hadn't, so Hotch looked back towards the older agent. Rossi's eyes weren't focused on Hotch's, though; they were looking at the ground, at Hotch's feet.

Wondering what would scare the older man so much, Hotch looked down. _Oh shit!_ Smoke was wafting out from under his shoes. _I guess I really should have thought the whole jumping into and onto scared ground thing through a little better._ He could feel heat building under his feet, and when he moved his toes, he knew the soles of his shoes were melting. _Son of a bitch! Now what the hell do I do?_

He didn't have to wonder long, though, because the shifter had gotten back up and grabbed the scruff of Hotch's shirt with a meaty hand. "You wanna fuck with me?!" he hollered as he shook Hotch. "Let's see how your undead ass likes burning!" he continued at the top of his lungs as he shoved Hotch toward the ground.

Hotch's hands reflexively shot out to stop his downward momentum; but as soon as his hands touched the ground, pain seared through them as his skin started to blister and peel. A shriek escaped him as he pulled his hands back and let the shifter hold all of his weight.

The unsub laughed as he pushed Hotch even closer. "How about we let your face burn off first?" he asked in a maniacal tone as he grabbed the hair at the back of Hotch's head and pressed him even further towards the blackened, ash-rich soil.

Hotch twisted and his fingers tore at the man and his clothes as he tried to keep himself off the ground, but it was like his strength had left him. Feeling desperation he hadn't felt in a long time, Hotch tried to make himself change thinking that letting the vampire come to the surface would give him added strength, but it wouldn't come. It was as if he'd never been changed and Hotch was no match for the giant of a man who had him in his clutches.

The unsub laughed even more as he pushed Hotch's face closer to the ground, and as soon as the tips of Hotch's hair came into contact with the ground, tiny flames burst into life on each strand like little candle wicks. The little bit of heat he could feel on his head was nothing compared to the pain in his feet, though, and when Hotch caught a glimpse of his legs, he cringed. His shoes weren't just smoldering anymore, there were flames overlapping them, and he knew then that he was in serious trouble. _Oh shit!_

As his face inched ever closer to the ground, Hotch squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the end he was surly going to be facing would come quickly. Sabastian hadn't said that fire could kill him but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to heal after being reduced to ashes._ I'm so sorry, Babe. Please know I tried my best to keep my promise._

He bit back the scream that wanted to escape when the side of his forehead touched the ground and he held his breath to await even more pain. When the crack of a gun being fired was immediately followed by the bellow of the unsub, Hotch was jolted away from the ground. His eyes flew open as the unsub stumbled back and the blood appearing on the man's chest told him that Rossi had finally snapped out of it and used the pistol he had bought.

Rage filled the unsub's face as he pulled Hotch back towards his chest intent on using his prisoner as a shield, but Rossi was too swift. Another shot, a better aimed shot because the man was basically standing, tore into the man's chest, and it was obvious the silver bullet had hit its intended target. The scream that had been erupting out the man's mouth died on his tongue as he fell backwards and Hotch fell with him. Before Hotch hit the ground, he used the last bit of strength he had and launched himself at the alter he was next to and clung onto it to keep himself from hitting the damning soil.

After only a few seconds, the little bit of strength he had mustered faded and he began to sink down the massive stone and he screamed as flames licked up his legs. The unnatural flames consumed his flesh quickly and his screams died down as nerves were snuffed out as the flames burned deeper and deeper as he sank lower and lower. Just as his fingers slipped even more and he was sure he was going to fall to the ground completely, strong hands gripped him. When the hands started to pull him away from the stone, he scratched at the rock to try and hold on even more.

"It's alright, Hotch. I've got you," Morgan insisted and he fought to get a better grip on his Unit Chief.

"Don't let him touch the ground," Rossi ordered as he helped to get the wounded man off of the alter.

Hotch twisted and focused on Morgan. "Lana?"

"Mack's got her," Morgan told him as he gripped him under the arms.

"She's taking her back to get her medicine," Reid told him as he grabbed one of his thighs and Rossi grabbed the other and together they all carried him out of the sacred circle.

Hotch wasn't sure when his youngest team members had showed up, and he didn't put a whole lot of thought into it as his eyes slid shut and he nodded and tried to slow his breathing. As soon as they got Hotch back onto the grass, though, the vampire within him came roaring to the surface and he violently pulled away from their helping hands because the pain that had blissfully left him came roaring back, too, and he screamed.

Neither Morgan nor Reid knew what to do, so they both looked to Rossi for guidance.

Rossi ignored the snarling vampire as he writhed in pain and knelt on the ground. Once Hotch was in the right position, Rossi lunged in and wrapped the younger man in strong arms. Hotch fought him, but Rossi increased his hold. "Hotch, it's me!" Hotch continued to struggle, though, so Rossi bent next to his ear. "Aaron, it's ok. I got you," he offered with a tender tone and hugged him even tighter. "I got you, Aaron," he kept repeating until Hotch finally stopped fighting.

Rossi took a deep breath as his eyes trialed over the man he loved as a son, and he pulled him closer to his chest. "You're going to be alright, Aaron," he tried to sound reassuring but with the shape Hotch was in, he wasn't even sure he believed it. Hotch's feet and legs up to his knees were burnt so badly that charred bone could be seen in some places, and all that was on top of the wounds the poor man had already suffered.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked in a gentle tone as he stroked Hotch's wet hair back, but he wasn't sure Hotch even heard him. His whole body was trembling, he was breathing in rough intervals mixed with soft whimpers he was obviously trying hard to keep back, and he seem more interested in hiding his face behind blistered and pealing hands.

Rossi's sigh was deep; he knew Hotch was more worried about showing his vampire self in front of them than being wounded. He took a deep breath and grabbed the younger man's chin. "Look at me, Aaron," he commanded softly. Hotch's face scrunched up and his eyes were squeezed shut, and Rossi could tell he was trying to change back but he wasn't having any luck with it. Rossi shook his head. "We don't give a damn about seeing you like this, Aaron. Look at me!" he demanded in a fatherly tone.

A whine escaped Hotch, but he licked parched lips through his fangs and finally opened his eyes. "Sorry. . . can't get it. . ."

"We don't give a shit about that, Man!" Morgan yelled as he knelt down on Hotch's opposite side and put his hand on Hotch's arm.

"Yeah, we've grown accustomed to it. You don't have to hide it from us, Hotch," Reid agreed.

Hotch looked at them both and then back to Rossi. "Thank you," he got out and then tensed as pain rippled through him.

"He needs to feed," Reid instructed as he dug through his messenger bag. After a moment, he pulled out a bag of blood and handed it to Rossi. Hotch's eyes snapped to his and he could tell that Hotch was not happy that he'd had the blood. He tried to smile. "Sorry, Hotch, but I took it out of your bag after the sun had hurt you. You can yell at me later, but right now you need this."

"Yes he does," Rossi agreed and took the bag from the young genius and then took out his knife and cut the top open.

As soon as the plastic was open Hotch could smell it and the vampire in him wanted it so badly that a growl escaped him because he was too weak to hold it in.

Rossi brows rose but he edged the bag towards Hotch's face. "Here."

Hotch shook his head and pushed the bag away. "Na. . .no. . ."

"Damn it, Aaron. You need it and you are going to drink it!" Rossi demanded as he pushed Hotch's hand down and moved the bag even closer to his face.

"Yeah, Man. We don't care about that either, but if you need us to we'll turn around," Morgan put in with an edge in his voice hoping the Unit Chief would listen.

Hotch pushed it away again. "No. . . pour it. . . on my. . . legs," Hotch instructed and most of them looked at him as if he'd sprouted wings.

Rossi stopped trying to force it to Hotch's mouth. "That's what you did at the hotel. That's how you healed so quickly?"

Hotch swallowed and gave him a weak shrug. "It worked," he breathed as his eyes pleaded for Rossi to believe him.

Rossi took a deep breath as he considered it. After a moment he nodded. "Alright, but take a couple drinks first." When Hotch took a breath to argue, Rossi sighed. "You were starving before this happened. You need it, Aaron!"

Hotch's stomach rumbled loudly as if voicing its agreement with Rossi, so Hotch wilted even further into the man's lap. "Alright," he got out in a huff.

Rossi smiled and put the bag to Hotch's lips and tilted it up.

After swallowing a mouthful, Hotch forced himself to pull away.

"I said a couple drinks, Aaron," Rossi insisted as he still held the bag by Hotch's face.

Hotch shook his head. "Legs. . . need it."

Morgan looked at the man's legs and cringed. "I guess we need to peel your shoes off, or what's left of them anyway, for this to really work, huh?" The little bit of Hotch's shoes and pants that were left had melted into his charred tissue.

"That would allow for more contact," Reid agreed as he searched the ground around them.

"What are you doing, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked him as Reid took a few steps away from them.

Reid let out a little triumphant chuckle as he bent down. "Looking for something like this," he admitted as he held up a thick branch. He moved back towards his wounded boss and knelt down beside him. "Here, Hotch, you may want to bite down on this. Apparently the vampire keeps the nerves alive; it's probably going to be very painful."

Hotch eyed the stick and then nodded, so Reid gave the stick to Rossi and then moved to Hotch's other foot so they could do both legs at the same time.

Rossi put the stick into Hotch's mouth careful to avoid his fangs. Hotch took a deep breath, bit down on the stick, and then nodded to let them know he was ready.

"On three," Morgan told Reid as they both grabbed what was left of Hotch's shoes. "One," Morgan started as Hotch shut his eyes and tried to steal himself against the pain he knew was coming. Before Morgan spoke again, his eyes locked with Reid's and he nodded, and they both peeled off the remaining pieces of Hotch's shoes.

The stick couldn't stand up to the strength of Hotch's jaw and it splintered into pieces and they didn't nothing to stop the scream the tore out of Hotch's throat.

Rossi squeezed him even tighter as his heart ached for the pain they were putting him through. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

Hotch spit the wood out as his chest heaved. "Finish it," he got out as his eyes locked with Morgan's.

Morgan took a deep breath and reached for a piece of fabric that used to be a part of Hotch's pants that was stuck to the exposed muscle of Hotch's right calf.

"Wait!"

Morgan turned in a rush as he drew his pistol but he quickly pointed it skyward as several people emerged from the forest on the other side of the clearing. His breath left him in a rush of relief as soon as he recognized Jimmy and his grandfather among them.

Once they were close enough, Jamison shook his head. "Jesus Christ. What are you trying to do, Son, give this old man a heart attack?" he asked with a kind smile as he knelt down next to Hotch and put a hand on Rossi's shoulder.

Hotch glanced at Rossi. "Sorry."

"You did what you had to do to save the girl, Aaron. You did good," Rossi assured him as he gave him another squeeze.

"Beyond good, I would say," Jamison insisted. "We all owe you for ridding the world of that monster when no one else could." He smiled at Hotch again. "Now let us try to return the favor and help you."

"He wants me to pour this blood on his legs," Rossi told him.

Jamison nodded as he smiled. "You know that trick, huh? Good." He fixed serious eyes on Rossi's. "But even that will be extremely painful. Let me help him by putting him out."

"How would you do that? Vampires can't. . ." Reid started.

Jamison stopped him with a raised hand. "I may be old but I am still ten times stronger than all three of you. I can do it," he insisted as he looked back to Rossi.

Rossi took a deep breath and then looked at the man still in his arms. "Aaron?"

Jamison put a gentle hand on Hotch's arm. "Trust me."

Hotch licked his lips as he looked up at Rossi for a second and then looked back to Jamison. "James?"

Jamison smiled. "James is already home and he told us what you did for him. Thank you for saving yet another member of my family. So can we do this?"

Hotch wanted the pain to end not get worse, so he looked back at Jamison and then nodded. "Do it."

Jamison nodded as he got up and then went in behind Hotch. Rossi took a deep breath and relinquished his hold on the man he loved like a son. "Be gentle with him."

Jamison gave him a small smile as he wrapped one arm around Hotch's neck and started to squeeze. As soon as Hotch felt his airway start to constrict, his hands flew to his throat and his fingers tore at the man's arm.

Tears filled Rossi's eyes and he had to turn away as Jamison tightened his grip even more and Hotch really started to struggle to breathe. "Don't fight it, Mana'akua," Jamison's gentle words were whispered right into Hotch's ear. "Let sleep take you, Mana'akua, and it will be over before you wake," he told him as he stroked Hotch's hair with his free hand.

Morgan's ground his teeth together and he was severely tempted to shoot the man who was causing his boss even more pain. Reid apparently realized what he was thinking because he put a restraining hand on Morgan's arm. "It's working."

Rossi turned back as Hotch's hands started to slip away from Jamison's arm.

"There you go, Mana'akua. Sleep," Jamison continued as he squeezed even harder, and after a couple more grunts, Hotch went limp in the man's arms. Jamison laid him down with gentle hands and then stood up.

Rossi rushed back to Hotch and put a tender hand on Hotch's face. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

"Quickly now, you all go back and do what you have to, we'll take him back to the plantation and see to it that he gets what he needs," Jamison told them.

Rossi's head snapped to him but before he could argue, Morgan stepped closer. "Hell no! You all aren't. . ."

"How can we even begin to handle the case," Reid put in. "One, we need Hotch to do that, and. . ."

Heather took a step forward and smiled before she grew about a foot and a half and turned into Hotch right before their eyes. "But I'm right here," she offered in perfect imitation of Hotch's voice.

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he eyed his newly made boss. "Alright, but how the hell are we supposed to convince anyone that she is responsible for any of the killings?" he asked as he pointed to their dead unsub. When Rossi's silver bullet had pierced the unsub's heart, it had reverted back to its original form, a beautiful young girl who looked barely sixteen.

Jimmy looked to one of the young men beside him, and he turned into a giant of a man. "You mean me?" he asked and then went over and touched the dead girl.

Rossi stood up and looked the shifters over and then looked back to his teammates. "This might work."

Jimmy grabbed his cuffs as he went to the big man. "And he will even confess to all of the killings," he assured the agents.

The man winced as he allowed himself to be cuffed. "There are even more victims you all didn't find."

"And you all can deal with that. We will take him to our boat and. . ." Jamison said as he looked at the others with him who immediately moved to grab Hotch.

"I'm not leaving him," Rossi insisted as he stepped closer to Hotch.

Jamison locked eyes with him for a second and then nodded. "Of course not. The boy will need his father now more than ever," he agreed.

A woman stepped forward with a kind smile. "I would be honored to represent you," she told Rossi as she stuck out her hand.

Rossi took a deep breath, nodded, and then shook her hand. Before he even let her go, a mirror image of himself was staring back at him. He huffed. "I guess you'll do."

The shifter Rossi smiled. "At least I'm better looking than you."

Despite everything, Morgan laughed. "She's perfect."

Rossi smiled. "Alright. You all go and get everything taken care of, and we'll take care of Hotch."

"And do not worry about him. I promise you that he will be back to his usual serious self in no time," Jamison assured them.

Morgan grabbed the cuffed man's arm and then he took one more look at Hotch.

"Go," Rossi insisted. "They're bound to be getting close and we don't want anyone to find all this."

Morgan took a deep breath, nodded, and then led their fake unsub away with Reid, shifter Rossi, shifter Hotch, and Jimmy following close behind him.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Once Morgan and the rest of them were gone, Rossi knelt down next to Hotch again and looked to Jamison. "So just pour this on him, right?" he asked as he held up the bag of blood.

"That can wait. We need to get him covered and out of the sun first. We can see to healing him as soon as he's safe," Jamison told him and then looked to the younger members of his family. "Fashion a litter and grab some loulu to cover Mana'akua so we can take him and that 'lole to the boat," he instructed as he pointed at the dead girl.

Rossi looked to an old woman beside Jamison. "What did he say?"

She smiled. "He wants to cover the agent with palm boughs."

"And what does 'lole mean?" Rossi asked as he checked on Hotch.

She smiled. "Literally it means rat, but I assure you he implies something far worse."

Rossi chuckled. "I bet."

Jamison clapped him on the back. "Agent Rossi, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Nora."

Rossi stuck his hand out to the woman. "It's Dave, please, and it's nice to meet the woman who keeps this one in line."

She shook his hand as she laughed. "He would need four wives to even attempt that."

Jamison chuckled as he put his arm around her. "I'd tell you I'd like to have four wives but this one beats me enough by herself."

Rossi laughed as he shook his head, and when a young man and woman brought several palm tree branches over and laid them on the ground next to Hotch, Rossi eyed them. "And why do we have to cover him up?"

Jamison grabbed one of Hotch's arms and unbuttoned his shirt cuff. "Because he will bake even faster with being unconscious," he started and then pulled the sleeve up to expose Hotch's pale forearm, and his skin immediately reddened and started to blister in the full sun.

"Jesus Christ!" Rossi yelled and then pulled Hotch's sleeve back down.

Jamison nodded. "It a testament to his strength that that doesn't happen when he is awake, but he can't stop it when he's asleep."

A horrified expression overtook Rossi's features as he looked at the old shapeshifter. "You mean he has to actively stop that from happening the whole time he's in the sun?"

The old man shrugged. "And the stronger the sun, the harder it is."

Rossi shook his head and gently stroked Hotch's hair back from his forehead. "We're going to take of you, Aaron," he offered quietly and his phone vibrated. When he took it out of his pocket, he winced. It was Kahlan asking what the hell was going on. He took a deep breath and text her back: 'I'm taking care of him, and he's going to be fine. I will explain later.'

'You're sure he's going to be fine?'

'Yes, Kiddo, I promise.'

'Alright. Call me when you can and tell him I love him.'

'I will,' he text back and then slid his phone back into his pocket. He looked Hotch over again. _You better not make me into a liar, Aaron._ He sighed heavily as he ran a hand down his face. _Cause I know I won't be able to face her or the kids if not._

Once a litter of branches and a few of the younger men's shirts was made, they laid Hotch on it and covered him with the palm leaves. "We can start healing him on the boat," Jamison pointed out as they picked Hotch up and started walking. One of the younger men just grabbed the body of the girl and threw her over his shoulder.

"That one bag won't nearly be enough to heal the damage done to this poor boy. You know that, Pilikua," Nora pointed out.

Rossi bit his lip. "He has more in the SUV and at the hotel. Maybe one of you can go and get it."

Jamison shook his head. "There's no need. We have what, about seven pints lying right there," he said with a grin as he pointed to their dead unsub.

"Pilikua, I doubt the agent would allow something like that!" the old woman insisted.

Jamison huffed but he looked to Rossi with raised brows.

"And what Hotch doesn't know won't hurt him," Rossi put in with a grin.

Jamison's grin matched Rossi's. "Besides, shifter blood will heal him even faster."

Rossi looked at him and then the woman. "Heal him faster?"

Jamison's wife shrugged. "Shifter blood, while not as strong as vampire blood, has very powerful healing properties."

"So it will just heal him?" Rossi asked trying not to sound disrespectful, but he needed to make sure they weren't doing anything long lasting to the man he loved like a son.

Jamison laughed. "It wouldn't affect him in any other way unless he drank it."

Rossi stopped mid step. "What would happen if he drank it?"

The woman smiled. "It would allow him to shift for a time."

Rossi eyes grew wide. "What? I thought Jimmy was joking when he told us that."

Nora laughed. "You said the boy was young, Pilikua, but I didn't realize they were all so inexperienced."

Rossi shrugged as they all started walking again. "Yeah, well, sorry. This is all quite new to us."

"Not to worry, Agent, we'll get you all through this and you might even learn something along the way," Jamison told him with a grin.

"And how do you know so much about vampires?" Rossi wanted to know.

Jamison smiled. "I haven't always lived on an island," he said simply.

Once they had Hotch safely down in the boat's small cabin, and the boat started its journey back towards the Maui Island, Nora joined Rossi. "So can we start healing him now?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, Jamie is procuring the rest of the blood. We need to get him exposed so that we can heal all of his wounds," she instructed as she handed Rossi a pair of scissors and then started undoing Hotch's Kevlar vest. After laying it open, she started cutting through Hotch's shirt.

Rossi took a deep breath and started in on what was left of Hotch's pants. When he finished with one leg he noticed a syringe in Nora's hand. "What's that?"

She looked at him. "A mixture of rompun and ketaset," she said simply as she readied to stick the needle into Hotch's vein.

"Horse tranquilizer?!" Rossi put a firm hand on the woman's arm. "You're not giving him that!"

"It's used for many different animals, not just horses, and. . ."

"It won't hurt him, Agent," Jamison cut in as he came down the stairs.

Rossi turned to him. "That much could kill a guy!" he insisted as he eyed the large amount in the syringe.

Jamison sat a metal pail down on a side cabinet and turned to Rossi with a patient look. "Yes, that amount could 'kill a guy' as you put it, but only a _human_ guy." He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Hotch. "Only two things can kill a vampire, Agent, and a strong sedative is not one of them."

Rossi looked back and forth between the old couple. "But why is it needed?"

"The only reason he hasn't woken up already is because he is so weak, but as soon as we start healing him, the pain will make him come screaming back to consciousness." He rested a hand on Hotch's arm. "And I thought you didn't want him in pain."

Rossi studied the man he loved like a son as he considered their words.

"Watch," Nora told him as she moved and touched light fingers to Hotch's left foot. As soon as she did, a small moan escaped Hotch as his face scrunched up in pain, so she quickly withdrew her hand. "Please let us help ease his pain."

Rossi reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he considered them. "How can he still feel that when he's unconscious?"

Jamison sighed through his nose as he pursed his lips. "Perhaps he is too powerful to truly be rendered unconscious, or perhaps he is already coming to. I don't know to tell you the truth. I have never actually dealt with one the likes of Mana'akua," he admitted as he looked Hotch over again.

"How long will that shit keep him out?"

Jamison shrugged. "I don't know to be honest, but I hope long enough to heal him." He moved further and placed a gentle hand on Rossi's arm. "Please, Agent Rossi, we owe it to him to help him, and that sedative cannot hurt him, I promise."

Rossi took a long, slow breath and then nodded. "Alright. Do it. He's experienced too much pain already."

Nora gave him a small smile and then administered the sedative.

"How will we know when he's truly out?" Rossi asked them.

"Watch," Jamison instructed as he held up Hotch's top lip. Within a few seconds, Hotch sagged even further into the mattress he was lying on and after another second his fangs retreated back into his gums. "Completely relaxed," the older man offered as he let Hotch go and moved to the bucket. "Get him undressed."

Rossi moved to rid Hotch of the rest of his pants as Nora finished with Hotch's shirt. As Jamison rolled Hotch on his side, Nora winced at the slashes on Hotch's back as they pulled the vest out from under him. "This poor boy. I would have thought the vest would have protected him better."

Rossi winced. "A bullet proof vest is made to stop high speed projections, not slashes. They can be cut with pretty much anything sharp," he instructed as he grabbed the vest and a disgusted look crossed his face at the jagged rips going across the top of the back of it. "What the hell did he, she attack him with?"

"Looks like claws. God knows what forms she took in her fight with him," Jamison mused as they continued with the rest of Hotch's clothes.

When they had him down to nothing but his boxers, Nora shook her head as she looked over the Unit Chief's damaged body. "The boy has been through a lot."

Rossi nodded as he stroked the hair back from Hotch's forehead. "Yes, too much."

She reached a gentle hand to Rossi's shoulder. "He is very strong. He will heal."

Rossi pat Hotch on the head and then turned to the older woman with a small smile. "I know. I just really hate seeing him like this." His sigh was heavy as his eyes trailed over the abused body. "How long will it take?"

Jamison grabbed the ladle from the bucket. "The minor wounds will heal quickly, but his legs. . ." He took a deep breath and moved toward them. "That will take a while because he just doesn't have to heal, he has to regenerate."

Rossi studied him for a moment and then nodded. "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you for all of this."

Nora shook her head. "It's a small payment for what he has done for our family and all of us. It is we who owe him."

"And you, too, of course," Jamison added with a smile. Rossi frowned and Jamison's brows rose. "Are you not the one who shot the beast?"

"I am, but I only got the shot because Aaron got that little girl away from it," Rossi explained.

Jamison shook his head. "Like father, like son."

"What?"

Jamison laughed and grabbed the ladle. "Modesty is a good trait to pass to him. Most vampires are cocky."

Rossi shrugged. "I didn't make him like that; he was that way when I first met him."

Jamison appraised him for a moment and then smiled. "So a great man from the start, then, that's a good thing," he pointed out and then poured the ladle full of blood over Hotch's right leg.

Hotch's charred flesh immediately began to bubble and hiss but the blackened outer layer started to turn pink. Rossi's brows rose. "That's amazing."

Nora dipped a rag into the bucket and then moved towards Hotch's face. "It is. He will be back to perfection before you know it." She ran the drenched rag over the gouges along Hotch's jaw and they sealed shut as if zipped closed.

Rossi grabbed another rag and moved to work on Hotch's other side while Jamison focused on Hotch's lower body.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Once 'Shifting Tides', the Schewel family boat, reached its destination, the younger shifters again put Hotch on the litter and carried him to the closest dwelling. Nora apologized profusely calling it a shack but agreeing with Jamison that it was the most secluded therefore the best place for a vampire to finish healing. What Nora called a shack, though, was actually a rather spacious guest house.

They took Hotch out back onto the covered porch to finish the healing process on the long picnic table, and when Jamison finally put the ladle back into the bucket and put the bucket aside, Rossi's sigh of relief made Nora smile. "We told you we'd get him healed up."

"But just because he looks healed on the outside doesn't mean he's done yet," Jamison explained as Nora went inside the house.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked him as the elated feeling he'd just gotten started to seep away.

Jamison gestured to Hotch's legs. "He may be whole again, but to be fully healed, he needs more time."

"How much time?" Rossi asked.

Jamison clasped him on the shoulder. "With as quickly as he healed on the outside, I would think a couple of hours should do it."

Rossi nodded his understanding as he mentally sighed in relief. He had thought it was going to be a lot longer than that. He turned when Nora came back with a basin of steaming water.

She smiled at the confusion in his eyes. "We'll get him cleaned up and then I'll have the boys take him into a room so he can rest more comfortably."

"Oh, ok," Rossi agreed with a smile and moved to help her wash Hotch down. While he was sure Nora didn't want a blood coated vampire ruining one of her beds, Rossi wanted him clean so he could assure himself that Hotch was indeed completely healed. That and he didn't want Hotch to wake up covered in dried blood and him to have to explain where the blood had come from.

XXX

Once Hotch was resting comfortably in a lavish bed, Rossi decided it was time to call Kahlan. He'd already heard from the team. JJ had gotten a cast at the ER and had joined the rest of them, and Morgan proudly reported that no one suspected a thing. Their shifter doubles had done a wonderful job and all they had left to do was oversee the locals in finding the other victims that their fake unsub had confessed to killing. The case was close to being officially closed, and it made him smile and stroke the hair on Hotch's head. "Told you we'd solve this thing," he uttered quietly with a smile.

His smile left him, though, as he brought up Kahlan in his contacts. He really didn't want to tell her about everything that had happened, but he knew she would find out eventually so he figured he'd save himself and put everything on the table first. _Hell, for all I know she has already talked to one of the others anyway._ He shook his head and hit the call button.

"Please tell me he is going to be alright!" Kahlan demanded before he could even say hello.

Rossi winced. He could hear the desperation in her voice so he didn't waste any time with pleasantries. "Of course he is. I told you that didn't I?"

She sighed in relief. "Yes, but. . . I was so. . . I'm sorry, Dave. I know you take care of him."

He chuckled. "I know you were scared Kiddo, and I have to admit that I was, too," he started and then proceeded to tell her what had happened.

After getting herself under control; the story had choked her up and actually had her crying a few times, she sighed. "I am going to make him sit his ass down and go over exactly what he can and cannot do so then maybe next time he won't put himself in that position again."

Rossi huffed. "You are still talking about Aaron, right?"

She sighed again. "You're right. Even knowing what would have happened to him, he still would have done it to save that little girl. I'm just glad you all were there to save him."

"That's my job, Kiddo, you know that."

"We would be lost without you, Dave, and I thank God for you."

"I had help this time, though. I couldn't have done it without the Schewels," he admitted.

"I'd like to meet them some day and thank them personally, but would you please pass on my appreciation to them all for everything they have done for Aaron."

"I can do that, and if you ever do get a chance to meet them, you would flip."

"Aaron wasn't exaggerating when he said they could actually change shapes at will?"

"No, but I'm sure Aaron didn't truly relay exactly how cool it is. You have to see it with your own eyes to really believe it."

She chuckled. "They sound awesome."

"Bella sure would love them. They can turn into any animal they want to in the blink of an eye," he told her as he smiled thinking about his Goddaughter/granddaughter.

"Oh God, don't tell her that. She'd want one of them to change her into a shapeshifter," Kahlan insisted.

Rossi laughed. "Shapeshifters can't be made; they're born, so Joey couldn't be turned into one no matter how badly she used those damn puppy eyes on them."

"You mean like she can do with you and Aaron?"

"Shut up, Kahlan. You knew when I held her that first day that she had me wrapped around her little finger so don't even try it."

"You're right." She laughed. "Well, have Aaron call me when he can."

Her heavy sigh told him that she wouldn't truly relax until she heard his voice, but he understood it. "As soon as possible, Kiddo, I promise."

"Alright, thanks, Dave. I love you."

"And I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep," she agreed and then ended the call.

Rossi slid his phone back into his pocket and sighed as he looked over Hotch's still form. "You better wake up soon, Aaron, or she's probably going to jump on the earliest plane just so she can see you for herself."

A massive rumble made his brows shoot to his hairline. "Damn, Hotch. Hungry much?" he joked as he smiled, but his smile slowly faded away as he stood up. _Well, he was starving before all this. . . I better be ready for him for when he finally wakes up._

XXX

After another hour or so, Nora walked in carrying a tray. She smiled as she looked at Hotch. "He seems to be resting peacefully."

"Yes he is," Rossi agreed as he stood up and then looked over the tray as she sat it on the little table beside the chair he had been sitting in. "What's this?"

Her smile was warm. "This is dinner."

"Dinner?" Rossi asked and then looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

A soft chuckle escaped her as she took the lid off of the plate. The grin that grew on Rossi's face made her smile, too. "I do hope it's to your liking."

Rossi looked at her, then the plate, and then back to her. "I didn't figure I'd get Italian here on the islands." The plate was overflowing with spaghetti and meatballs.

Nora laughed. "I spent a little time in Italy back in my younger years."

Rossi leaned down and hummed his approval after tasting a huge bite. Once he swallowed, he wiped his face with the provided napkin and smiled again. "It's wonderful. It tastes just like my nonna's and I have never, ever been able to say that to anyone else in this whole world except my mother."

She laughed. "I think that is the best compliment I have ever received."

XXX

Rossi was slowly sipping his second glass of the excellent wine Nora had provided with dinner when Hotch abruptly sat up with a hiss. The sudden movement had startled Rossi so badly that he spilled most the wine out of his glass and onto his lap. The smartass comment he was about to make caught in his throat when Hotch turned towards him; Hotch was in full vampire mode. After swallowing, Rossi took a deep breath as he slowly put the glass on the table beside him. "Aaron?"

Hotch's nostrils flared for a second and his eyes settled on Rossi as his top lip flared, too, revealing his fangs.

"Ahhh, Aaron? It's me, Dave," Rossi tried quietly as he leaned back not liking the way Hotch was looking at him like he was his next meal.

A massive rumble escaped Hotch's stomach and he moaned and it was obvious his hunger was causing him pain.

Rossi grabbed the other glass sitting on the table. "I figured you might need this," he expressed as he offered the glass to Hotch.

Hotch's eyes locked with Rossi's for a moment and then flashed to the glass as his nostrils flared again and his stomach growled even louder.

When Hotch looked back at Rossi again, Rossi was half scared that Hotch might think that he might taste better than the blood in the glass because he remembered back to Sabastian telling them that Hotch's hunger could get bad enough that he would attack someone without really meaning to, so he licked his lips and gave the younger man a small grin. "Joey wouldn't want you to take a bite of her Poppi."

A sound escaped Hotch and Rossi wasn't sure if it was a huff or a growl, but he pushed the glass full of blood toward the hungry vampire. "Here, I got this ready for you."

Hotch's stomach rumbled again and he doubled over as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and closed his eyes and groaned.

"Aaron. . ."

Hotch shook his head.

Rossi knew he was trying to make himself change back but wasn't having any luck with it. "Damn it, Aaron! You need this and you are going to drink it!" Rossi demanded as he stood up.

"Just leave it!" Hotch got out through clenched teeth.

Rossi took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on Hotch's head. "No, I am not, Aaron. I'm not leaving this room until I know you are alright, and that means you need to be up and moving around." He grabbed Hotch's chin and forced his head up so he could see his face, but Hotch wouldn't look at him. "I don't care what you look like, Aaron. I just want to see that you're alright," he added in a soft tone.

Hotch licked his lips through his fangs and finally opened his eyes to look at the man he loved like a father. "But I don't want you to see me drink that," he admitted weakly.

Rossi slowly shook his head. "I don't care about that either, Aaron." When Hotch opened his mouth to argue, Rossi cut back in. "Do you think I feel ashamed when I eat or drink in front of you?"

"But you don't have a reason to be ashamed. I. . ."

Rossi's sigh was deep. "You need that to survive, Aaron, just like we need food, so there isn't any reason for you to feel ashamed, either."

Hotch bit back another moan as his stomach muscles tightened. "But. . ."

"Just drink it!" Rossi demanded as he brought the glass even closer.

Hotch stared him down for a couple more seconds and then wilted. "Alright," he offered quietly and took the glass in both of his hands as Rossi finally released him and moved back.

Hotch tried to start off slow but as soon as the blood hit his stomach, the he couldn't fight it anymore and tilted the glass up and gulped it down.

Rossi appraised him with raised brows; and when Hotch finally finished, Rossi took the glass back from him. "Better?"

Hotch wiped his mouth off and nodded. "Thank you."

Rossi smiled as he tussled his hair. "Anytime, Aaron, anytime."

Hotch took a deep breath, blew it out, and then looked around the room; he'd changed back to normal. "Where are w. . ." he started to ask and then his eyes flew open as he finally remembered what had happened. He looked at Rossi for a second and then flung the cover off of him and looked at his legs.

Rossi put an arm around his shoulders. "You're ok," he offered and then moved a little closer to him. "Right?"

Hotch stared at his completely healed legs and then moved his toes and chuckled. "Yes." He took a deep breath and moved to get up by throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

Rossi moved back to allow him room and studied him. He was prepared to grab him if necessary, but it wasn't as Hotch stood up on solid legs, took a deep breath, and then smiled. Rossi's smile matched his. "So you're good?"

Hotch reached up and felt the side of his face where the shifter/bear had caught him with its claws and the back of his right leg where one of the animal's fangs had dug into him and then he nodded as his smile grew. "Good as new."

Rossi pulled him into a hug and wrapped strong arms around him. "Thank God!"

Hotch hugged him back. "And you." He pushed the older man away and locked eyes with him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Rossi grinned. "That's my job, Aaron."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"I'm sorry I scared you, Dave," Hotch uttered as his cheeks heated with shame. "I didn't mean. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron. I just wasn't expecting you to jump up like that," Rossi told him with a grin as he grabbed the cloth napkin off of the table and proceeded to blot at the wine all over his pants.

"I can't say how thankful I am for you and the team. I know I wouldn't have survived without you guys," Hotch offered sincerely as he sat back down onto the bed.

Rossi nodded. "We all look out for each other, but I do need to tell you that you wouldn't be healed like you are if it wasn't for the Schewels," Rossi admitted and sat back down in the chair.

Hotch looked at him and his eyes asked for an explanation.

"Jamison and Nora helped me heal. . ."

Hotch stood up with a horror in his eyes. "Nora? Who is Nora?"

Rossi smiled. He knew the only reason Hotch was worried about who Nora was because he'd been reduced to just his boxers. He put a reassuring hand on Hotch's arm. "Calm down, Aaron. Nora is Jamison's wife and her eyes never held anything but maternal concern for you."

"Oh," Hotch offered as he sat back down. "That's alright, I guess."

Rossi chuckled. "You don't actually think I would let some woman ogle you while you were incapacitated, do you?" he asked him as he sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

Hotch shoved him away playfully. "That's exactly what you would do, David Michael Rossi!" When Rossi outright laughed as he sat back up, Hotch shook his head. "And then you'd tease me about it later, and you know it!"

Rossi pat his thigh. "Normally, yes, but I was too worried about you to even think along those lines, Aaron." He wrapped his arm around him again and gave him a tender squeeze. "Nothing like that happened. I promise you, the only people to see you in your shorts were Jamison, Nora, and myself. Oh and a couple of younger guys who helped carry you," he told him with serious eyes. "And I haven't seen them since. Hell, for all I know, Jamison or Nora forbade the rest of their family to even come near this place because I haven't seen any of the others."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I will make sure they know how much I appreciate their help."

Rossi smiled.

"But, shit, what about the case? What time is it? We better. . ." Hotch started as he jumped up again and looked around for his bag.

"Calm down," Rossi ordered as he stood up, too. "Everything is being handled, and they are almost done." Hotch's look asked for more, but Rossi went to the end of the bed and picked up Hotch's bag. "I will explain everything in a bit. First, you need to get in there, take a shower, get dressed, and then you need to call Kahlan."

Hotch winced. "She knows?"

Rossi laughed. "When doesn't she know, Aaron?"

Hotch took his bag. "How worried is she? Should I call her first?"

Rossi pat him on the back. "She was extremely worried, but I assured her you were going to be fine. I did promise her that I would have you call her as soon as you could, but she would understand you wanting to get cleaned up and dressed so you are more comfortable when you do."

Hotch took a deep breath as he nodded. "Alright. I'll be out in a few," he offered and headed to bathroom that was hooked onto the bedroom. He turned back before shutting the door. "Exactly where are we?"

"Schewel plantation, guest house near the coast."

Hotch titled his head a little and then frowned. "I don't hear any of them."

Rossi shrugged as he sat back down in the chair he's been using. "I told you I haven't seen any of them."

Hotch huffed. "They probably didn't want any of their family around for when I woke up."

Rossi shook his head at the stubborn man. "No. It was probably more like they wanted it to be as peaceful as possible so you could truly rest."

Hotch thought about it for a second and then smiled. "You're probably right."

"Get your ass in there!"

"Alright, alright," Hotch muttered as he went into the bathroom fully and shut the door behind him.

Rossi shook his head again and filled his glass with some more of the wonderful wine.

Hotch stared at his reflection in the mirror. While he hadn't gotten to see exactly what he'd looked like after his fight with the shifter, he knew it had to have been bad because of the way the whole team had looked at him. There wasn't a trace of any of that, though, and he sighed as he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry I scared you all so much. _

If he was being honest with himself, the wounds littered all over his body didn't scare him as much as they did the team, but knowing that he would have eventually been reduced to ashes on the sacred ground, that had scared him. _No, it had terrified me._ He took a deep breath and looked at himself again. _I guess I'm not as immortal as I first thought._

He shook his head as he slipped off his boxers and climbed into the massive granite lined shower and turned on the water. He hung his head and let the steaming water run over his back. _And here I thought that Kahlan wouldn't have to worry so much about me now every time I left for a case._ He sighed. _I'll get it all figured out, eventually._

After drinking about half of his wine, Rossi took out his phone to check on the team. Before he could hit 'send' on the text he'd prepared for Morgan, though, there was a knock at the door.

He got up and smiled when he opened it to find Jamison standing there. Jamison took one look toward the opened bedroom door and smiled. "How's he doing?" he asked as he turned away from the door instead of stepping through it.

Rossi nodded as he followed the older man out onto the porch. "Very well, thanks to you and your wife."

Jamison waved the thanks away with his hand. "Just one of the things we could do to repay him and you."

Rossi's brows rose as he sat down in the chair next to the old man's. "One of the things?"

Jamison chuckled. "You caught that, huh?" Rossi's brows rose as he waited for the explanation and Jamison smiled. "The women were talking, and you know how women get, and they decided they wanted to thank you all in true Hawaiian fashion."

Rossi studied the old man. "A luau?"

Jamison nodded. "A luau. When he's finally ready, bring him to the main house. Just follow the trail that leads to the right behind the cabin."

Rossi mentally winced, though. "I don't think Hotch would want you all to go through all that trouble. He. . ."

"Are you married, Agent?"

Rossi frowned wondering why he wanted to know that. "Not right now, but I have been," he told him honestly.

"So you know how when a woman gets it in her mind to do something that the only thing a man can safely do is agree with a smile, right?"

Rossi chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean."

Jamison nodded. "I told Nora that your boy probably wouldn't want it, but that damn woman can be more stubborn than a rock."

Rossi laughed. "I know a few women like that."

Jamison stood up. "It'll just be a little thing."

"Alright. I'll bring him, but I can't promise you that he will want to stay."

Jamison huffed. "Once Nora gets her hands on him, he won't be able to politely bow out."

Rossi shook his head. "We'll be there as soon as he's ready."

"And Jimmy is going to see to it that the rest of your team comes as soon as they are done."

"Alright, I'll see you at the main house."

Jamison smiled as he walked down the stairs of the porch and then went around the side of the house, and Rossi took a deep breath and went back inside to await Hotch.

Once Hotch came out, Rossi smiled at him. "Do you feel as good as you look?"

Hotch was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. "Yes, Dave. A hot shower still works wonders."

Rossi chuckled and gestured to the door expecting Hotch to follow him, and Hotch did. The rest of the guest house had an open concept floor plan and Rossi led him to the table sitting in between the kitchen and the living room areas. He scooted a chair out for Hotch and then sat in the one next to it and grabbed one of the glasses that were waiting. Once Hotch sat down, Rossi handed it to him. "Here."

Hotch knew what was in the glass as soon as he had come out of the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Rossi huffed. "You need to feed, Aaron," he insisted as he sat the glass down in front of Hotch.

"I just. . ."

"And that was a small snack. After what you've been through you. . ."

"I'm fine," Hotch insisted as he slid the glass away from him. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to keep the vampire at bay with the blood being so close.

Rossi studied him. "Can you honestly say that you don't want it?"

Hotch's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, but he held his chin up. "I said I'm fi. . ."

"That's not the question I asked, Aaron."

Hotch wilted as he sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

Rossi held his chin up. "Because the only way you are going to get comfortable drinking that around us is to force you into it." He slid the glass of blood closer to the younger man and then grabbed the other glass. "I put it in a glass and I'm joining you for a drink. There is nothing wrong with that, Aaron. It's perfectly normal." Both of the crystal stemmed glasses held a dark red substance that almost matched perfectly in color.

Hotch's eyes flitted to the blood and then back to Rossi. "There's nothing normal about it, Dave. I'm not going. . ."

Rossi shook his head. "What's wrong with sharing a drink with an old man? We've done it a million times before."

"But it's never been that!" Hotch insisted as he pointed at the glass with the obviously thinker liquid.

Rossi moved his glass right next to Hotch's. "There's not much difference in the look of them, Aaron, they could easily be different types of wine."

"It's not just the look. . ." Hotch started and Rossi opened his mouth to argue again, but Hotch shoved the glass of blood to the older man. "Don't tell me you can't smell it!"

Rossi took a deep breath through his nose. "Yes, I can smell it, but not to the point that it bothers me."

Hotch studied him.

Rossi sighed and put a fatherly hand on Hotch's arm. "Our sense of smell isn't as strong as yours, Aaron, and yes, we all know what it is, but the only person it will bother is you, Aaron, and it shouldn't."

"But. . ."

"We accepted you for what you are when all this first happened, Aaron."

Hotch wilted even more. "But. . ."

"And that means that we accepted every part of you, even the part that has to drink blood to survive."

"But you all knowing I need to drink it and actually seeing me drink it are two different things. Not to mention you all don't need to be around it."

"Jesus, Aaron, it's a little glassful; it's not like us walking in on some grotesque crime scene or something!" He sighed as he locked eyes with the younger man. "The only one it would bother is you." Hotch looked away from him, and Rossi took a deep breath. "Is it because you can't drink it without changing? Is that why?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "I don't know if I can or not because I have to have fangs to get into the bags. You're the one who suggested that, if you remember."

Rossi moved the glass of blood even closer to him. "You'll never know until you try it."

"Just being this close to it is making me want to change; I don't think I could keep it at bay."

"You handle crime scenes when you've fed properly, and you're not starving now, so. . ." Rossi smiled. "Hell, maybe drinking it like this every so often would help you stay in control even better."

Hotch could tell that the older agent wasn't going to back down, so he grabbed the stem of the glass. "If this doesn't work, I don't want you to bring it up again."

"Deal," Rossi agreed.

The grin on Rossi's face, though, told Hotch that wasn't close to the truth. He took a deep breath, moved the glass to his lips, and took a sip.

Rossi studied him closely as Hotch swallowed.

Hotch could tell the vampire within him wanted more, but it wasn't to the point that he had to fight it so he tilted the glass up and took a bigger drink.

Rossi smiled as Hotch sat the glass back down. "See, I told you."

"Shut up, Dave."

Rossi chuckled. "Hell, we could even get you a to-go cup with a lid and colored straw and no one would ever know what you were drinking."

Hotch shook his head. "If you ever. . ."

Rossi laughed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to enjoy the fresh island air and beautiful sunset while you call your wife."

Hotch nodded as he took his phone out of his pocket as Rossi moved towards the door.

Rossi turned back, though, before he went out of it. "And that glass better be empty before you're done."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sir," he uttered and mentally winced as he brought up Kahlan in his contacts. _And here I go._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered Hotch's call on the first ring.

Even though her tone sounded even, Hotch could tell that it was forced. "Hey, Babe." He sighed as he cringed. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath. "You don't need to be sorry, Aaron. Dave told me all about it, and you did what you had to do. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I know. I really scared everyone this time."

"You didn't do it on purpose and you all stopped a vicious killer. You don't have anything to feel bad about."

"And yet I still do. If I hadn't have. . ."

"Just stop," she demanded. "Everything worked out and you guys are coming home soon, just be happy about that."

He sighed again. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't get so excited about the prospect of coming home, Aaron, people may get the wrong idea, and by people I mean me."

"What? No, I didn't. . . Of course I'm happy about coming home, Babe. I miss you and the kids something fierce."

She giggled. "I know, Hun. I was just giving you shit."

"This case has seemed like it's taken forever," he admitted.

"Yep."

"Dave said that they should be wrapping things up tonight, so we'll probably head back tomorrow, but I can't promise what time."

She laughed. "And if the girls have their way, you'll be there for one more day at least."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to enjoy the islands, Hun, and they should while they can. It actually snowed here last night."

"What? Already?"

"Just a light dusting, but yeah. I'm almost tempted to grab the kids and join you all."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they want us back in Quantico as soon as possible, so. . ."

"You do realize you're in paradise, right, Aaron. Have you even noticed the beauty around you or have you been too focused on your case?"

"I have all the beauty I need waiting at home for me."

She burst out laughing. "You are such a dweeb."

"You love me."

"Yes, yes I do," she agreed. "But you can always put a hold on officially closing your case. Letting everyone enjoy themselves for a little while will go a long way to heal them after what you all have witnessed on this case."

He took a deep breath as he considered her words. "You're right, as always."

"Of course I am."

"Exactly what do you get for talking me into it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to act innocent.

He chuckled. "It's obvious they put you up to it, what are you getting in return?"

She giggled. "It's not what I'm getting, it's what we're getting," she led.

The way her tone had taken on a slightly seductive vibe made his breath catch in his chest. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that the second night you all are home, someone else is keeping the kids."

He took a deep breath and had to adjust himself. "Then I guess I should say that I will call you tomorrow night because it will take us at least another day to get things settled here."

She giggled her secret giggle. "Don't worry, Aaron. It'll be worth the wait."

He blew out a breath. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"And Hotchners don't break promises," he put in.

"No, no they don't."

"Oh God. I think I need to go take another shower."

She laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe."

"Then I will talk to you tomorrow. Try to enjoy yourself, too, Hun."

"I'll try, but now you've made waiting torture, so I don't know how well that's going to work."

"Torture? Hmmm. . . I wonder if I have anything I could tie you up with that you wouldn't be able to break."

He ran a hand down his face. "Just stop, or I'm going to jump on a commercial flight back tonight and let the team come back whenever they're ready!"

She laughed again. "Goodnight, Aaron. Sweet dreams."

"You are mean, Woman! But good night. I love you."

"Love you, too," she offered and then ended the call.

He took a deep breath, forced himself to calm down, and stood up. He took one step towards the door to go to Rossi, but he froze and looked back to the table and the glass full of blood that was waiting. He sighed and picked it up. _If I don't finish it, he'll just yell at me._ He downed it, had to calm himself down again, and then went in search of the older man.

When he stepped out onto the porch, his eyes were drawn to the coast not that far off. "Kahlan was right, the sunsets are amazing."

Rossi stood up and looked towards the purple and yellow splashed sky. "That they are."

Hotch sighed as he looked around. "This whole place is beautiful."

"And now that it's safe again, it's even more beautiful."

Hotch nodded once. "Do we need to go meet up with the team?"

Rossi shook his head. "They're coming here. Hell, they may already be here. Come on," he urged and stepped off the porch.

Hotch frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Towards the main house," is all Rossi told him and turned towards the right.

"Just let me grab. . ."

"We can get it after," Rossi insisted.

"After? After what?" Hotch asked as his stare came out in full force.

Rossi just smiled. "Listen to your elders."

Hotch studied him for a few moments and then wilted knowing he wasn't going to tell him. "Fine."

After they had walked a fair distance from the guesthouse, Hotch stopped in his tracks and fixed Rossi with a look. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hear drums and people. It's almost like there's a party going on or. . ." Rossi's smile froze the words on his tongue. He shook his head. "What the hell is going on, Dave?"

Rossi took a deep breath, grabbed the younger man's arm, and started them forward again. "The Schewels have decided to celebrate the fact that they can rest easy again. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with them celebrating. I just don't understand why we're about to join them."

Rossi held his chin up as he stopped and looked at him. "I figured that you wanted to thank them for their help. Was I wrong?"

Hotch winced. "No, of course not, but I don't want to intrude."

Rossi shrugged. "I thought the team could use a party. They deserve to relax a little after all the hard work they put in. Don't you agree?"

"What? Of course. They. . ."

"Just come on before they start worrying about you even more than what they already were," Rossi told him as he started off again.

Hotch wilted and moved to keep up with him.

"Even though I have talked with them and assured them you were fine, you know they won't truly relax until they can see you with their own eyes," Rossi continued.

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"And if you have to suffer through a little fawning over, then tough. They deserve to have a little fun."

"Fawning. . . What?" Hotch asked as he stopped and then sighed. "They're doing this for me?"

Rossi feigned a shocked look. "For all of us. We are kind of a team, Mister Unit Chief."

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it, Dave."

Rossi chuckled and grabbed his arm. "Just come on."

Once they got close enough to see, Hotch groaned. There was a bonfire, torches lining the perimeter, floating candles in a small pond, drums playing, several grills smoking, tables covered with food, and people dancing, drinking, and laughing everywhere.

Rossi chuckled and urged Hotch on with a hand in the small of his back. "A real luau and you are the man of honor." Hotch cringed but Rossi's smile widened. "And you are going to get in there and accept it graciously, or you're going to be grounded for a month."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir."

"That's a good, Boy."

"Shut up, Dave," he offered as he shook his head but forced a smile when Jimmy turned and saw them approaching.

"Agent Hotchner, it's so good to see you up and about."

"It's good to be up and about, Jimmy."

"And you're just in time. They just opened the pit."

"The pit?" Rossi asked as he studied the party around them.

"The main course, kalua pua'a, is pork that's roasted in the ground and it's delicious, but so is everything in my opinion," Jimmy explained with a grin.

"I know it smells amazing," Rossi offered.

That made Jimmy's grin even bigger. "Come on, Tutu and Kuku have been waiting for you to arrive," he told them and then started across the lawn towards a palm covered seating area.

Rossi grabbed Hotch's arm and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "You don't have to stay all night, but remember that they helped heal you."

"I know," Hotch assured him.

Before they reached the raised platform where the family leaders were sitting, Garcia had spotted them and quickly moved to intercept them. "Oh, Sir. . ." she gushed and then wrapped Hotch in a massive hug. "I was so worried about you."

Hotch hugged her back. "I'm fine, Penelope," he assured her but let her hold him as long as she needed to.

She took a deep breath and pulled back as wiped her face. "I know. Pasts Primo assured us all that you were, but it's just really nice to have it confirmed first hand."

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I understand." He looked around. "Is the rest of the team here?"

She nodded and looked around and then pointed towards the bonfire. "Little Mama and Chocolate Thunder are over there entertaining a few of Jimmy's cousins, and our resident genius is over there entertaining some of the children with his magic tricks, and Red is. . ." she looked around some more. "Well, Red was supposed to be going to get us a drink but I. . . Oh, there she is," she explained and Mack finally spotted them and moved to joined them.

"See, everyone's having a great time," Rossi assured Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "And they deserve it." He put in and then fixed Garcia and Mack with his stare. "Just make sure you all don't party too hard tonight," he insisted as he pointed at the drinks that Mack had brought over: two small, cored pineapples that held something pink with slices of fruit and flowers sticking out of the tops.

Garcia drooped. "Of course, Sir. We know we have to. . ."

"Because I would hate to see you all waste your one day of free time tomorrow by nursing a hangover and sleeping too late."

The colorful woman's eyes grew wide. "Oh, Sir. . . You mean. . . We get to. . .," she sputtered.

He smiled. "The jet is scheduled to pick us up at noon the day after tomorrow."

Garcia hit Mack's arm repeatedly. "Did you hear that, Red? We get a whole day to explore and have fun!" she exclaimed as she bounced on her three inch heels.

"Yes, Pen. I heard," Mack assured her as she smiled.

"And why don't you wonderful ladies go let everyone else know," Rossi suggested.

"They're going to be so happy!" Garcia proclaimed as she and Mack started out.

Hotch shook his head.

"You are a good man, Aaron," Rossi told him as they started to go to Jamison and his wife.

"Yep," Hotch agreed with a grin.

As soon as they passed two guys twirling flaming sticks, Jamison and Nora spotted them and stood up as they waved the men over to them. When Hotch stepped up onto the raised platform, Nora threw her arms around him. "It does my old eyes good to finally see you moving around on your own, Son."

Hotch nodded over her head because she only came up to his chest. "Yes, thanks to you and your husband," he told her as he looked at Jamison. "And, by the way, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Schewel."

She pulled back and smiled at him as she stuck out her hand. "It's Nora, and it's nice to meet you, too, Agent Hotchner."

"It's Aaron, and I really appreciate everything you all have done. I really can't say how. . ."

"Nonsense, Boy," Jamison put in as he put his arm around Hotch's shoulders. "After everything you have done for us, it was the least we could do." He pulled Hotch over to the table and gestured to the chair in the middle. "Now forget all that stuff, sit down, and enjoy the night."

Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Rossi, who was smiling, and let himself be pushed into the chair.

Rossi sat down beside him. "This is great, Jamison, Nora, really it is."

"Just a small get together," Nora offered as she sat down in her seat.

"Small? I'd hate to see what a big get together would be," Hotch offered as he studied the scene before him.

Jamison laughed as he sat down on the other side of Hotch. "You have no idea, Mana'akua."

Rossi leaned forward and fix Jamison with a look. "Alright, you keep calling him that. Exactly what does it mean? I asked Reid but he said it wasn't Hawaiian."

Jamison smiled. "No, it's not Hawaiian. It's shifter."

Hotch frowned as he studied the old man. "And what does it mean, or do I even want to know?"

Nora reached over and placed a loving hand on her husband's back. "Just tell them, Pilikua." She looked at Hotch. "It's nothing bad, I assure you."

Jamison locked eyes with Hotch. "Literally it means 'little god' but the implied translation is 'honored one', and that's what you are to this family," he told him seriously.

Hotch's eyes flicked to Rossi and he shrugged, so Hotch took a deep breath and looked back at the family leaders. "While that's not warranted, thank you."

Jamison pointed a finger at him. "You helped my great granddaughter through the change, you saved Jimmy's wife and children from hunters, you got rid of the hunters and saved all of us, and you hunted down that beast. How is the title not warranted?"'

Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but Nora cut in. "I will not accept any arguments, Young Man. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself," she ordered.

Hotch sighed as his cheeks heated. "Yes, Ma'am."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Jamison fixed Hotch with a serious look. "We had the platform moved back a bit, but if you're still too close to everyone we can have it moved back even more."

Hotch shook his head. "It's fine. I've grown accustomed to the sound," he told him knowing he was talking about how the shifter's hearts had bothered him when there were too many of them around him.

Jamison nodded. "Good."

James stepped up onto the platform with a Polynesian woman by his side, and Hotch stood up as the man smiled at him and stuck his hand out. "I wanted to thank you, again, for saving me, Mana'akua."

The man's neck had healed some, but he still looked like he should be in bed resting not at a luau. "You're welcome. How are you doing?" he asked after he shook the man's hand.

James nodded. "I'll be back to my old self in no time. Agents Hotchner and Rossi, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alani."

Rossi shook her hand first. "Always a pleasure meeting a beautiful woman."

She laughed as she shook her head and then turned to Hotch who then stuck out his hand, but she ignored that and moved in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Mana'akua, for saving my pilikua."

Hotch blushed as he nodded. "You're welcome."

Once the couple moved to sit on the other side of Rossi, Hotch sat back down, but then immediately got back up as more people came towards the platform. After several minutes of Jamison and Nora introducing Hotch and Rossi to most of the family, Hotch finally excused himself and made his way over to the team. They were all discussing what they were going to do with their free day, but JJ quickly turned and hugged Hotch. "We were so worried about you," she whispered into his neck.

When he pulled away, he could see the moisture in her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry for scaring you all so much, but I'm alright." Morgan and Reid's looks told him that they weren't sure to believe him or not, so he sighed. "I promise."

That brought a smile to Reid's face but Morgan fixed him with a deadly look. "The next time you're going to do something that crazy, you've got to give me more of a heads up besides 'be ready'," he insisted.

Hotch smirked. "If I actually have time to truly think what I'm doing, deal." He turned to JJ and gestured to her arm. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "It was a clean break, and it doesn't really hurt."

"But it's going to start itching within a couple days," Morgan drew out with a smile.

Garcia slapped his arm. "Stop picking on her or you will find yourself alone tomorrow!"

Morgan looked shocked and then held up his hands. "Alright, alright! I'll stop."

Hotch shook his head at them. "So how did the case. . ."

"Nope," Morgan started as he shook his head. "We will have plenty of time on the jet ride home to fill you in. We are not ruining this wonderful party by discussing business."

Reid nodded enthusiastically. "I, for one, am going to start sampling the wonderful Hawaiian delicacies," he offered and then started towards the tables of food.

"Oh, me, too," Garcia called out and moved to catch up with him.

"Save some for me, Baby Girl," Morgan yelled and then moved after them.

JJ and Mack looked at Hotch, and he smiled. "You better go with them. You probably won't get another chance like this any time soon," he offered as he motioned towards the food, and that's all the urging they needed. He chuckled as he watched them.

"You are going to sample the fares, too, aren't you, Mana'akua?"

Hotch turned to see Heather.

"Or don't you eat stuff like this?"

He smiled. "I can and yes I will, but it all looks and sells so great, I don't know where to start."

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'll show you where to start," she offered and then pulled him in the opposite direction of the team.

Hotch frowned, but he didn't argue, and when he got close enough to the long table she was leading him to, his mouth watered.

Heather noticed the look on his face and giggled again. "I know you like sweets, so. . ." she started and then waved a hand down the dessert table laden with pies, pastries, cakes, fruit, and drinks.

"Wow," Hotch exclaimed as his eyes swept over the length of the table.

She giggled again and reached for an icing topped puff. "Here, try the Chantilly Huapia Puffs. They're my favorite," she explained and held one out to him and then grabbed another for herself and took a bite.

Hotch put the whole puff in his mouth and a moan escaped him as he chewed. Once he swallowed it down, he looked at Heather and his smile revealed his dimples. "That was amazing. I can see why it's your favorite."

She nodded. "Mom says they're too sweet, but that's why I like them."

Hotch chuckled. "Me, too."

Heather smiled as she took another bite and then waved at the massive tray of puffs. "You better get them while they're here. Once most people are done with their dinner, most of this table will disappear. And the only things that will be left are untouched for a reason."

Hotch reached out and took another puff. "You don't have to tell me twice."

She giggled. "The Kona cake," she started as she pointed at a chocolate cake with beige icing, "is really good, too, but so is Guava cake and Lilikoi Chiffon Pie. Those are the sweetest pure Hawaiian desserts. If you want to something even rarer, though," she continued and picked up a glazed cookie. "Kuku makes these and while I have no idea where the recipe came from, they are a favorite of the whole family, and I've loved them since as far back as I can remember."

Hotch smiled at the young girl and then looked around. "I guess I need a plate, huh?"

She laughed. "You may need two."

When Hotch showed back up at the table with a plate filled with dessert, Nora, who had taken her husband's seat, shook her head. "It's a good thing that I know you get real nourishment from other things or I'd be lecturing you about how sweets should only be consumed after the meal."

Hotch's cheeks turned a dark red. "Heather is the one who told me to grab them before they disappear," he told her as he sat the plate down. "And I do plan on sampling some of the other stuff."

Rossi showed up with a plate piled so high that Hotch couldn't begin to tell where one dish began and one ended.

Nora smiled widely. "Now that's what I expected to see."

Rossi saw Hotch's plate and laughed. "I can't believe he doesn't have two."

Hotch snorted. "You look like you needed two plates."

Rossi smiled as he sat down, put a napkin in his lap, and pulled his plate closer. "And this is just my first."

Nora laughed and Jamison showed up with a plate for himself and one for his wife. As he surveyed the agents' plates he shook his head. "Worse than one of the keiki."

Hotch frowned and Nora laughed. "Children," she translated for him.

Hotch shrugged. "When desserts look that good, I want to make sure I get some of them," he explained and then went towards the tables that held the real food and they all laughed at him.

XXX

When everyone was done eating, the children cleared everyone's plates and such away and everyone went back to partying. When Hotch pushed his seat back to get up, Jamison leaned around his wife and fixed him with a look to stop him. "You're not done yet, Mana'akua."

Hotch frowned as he looked at him and then glanced at Rossi, and he shrugged. Taking a deep breath, Hotch went to pull his chair back in, but Jamison shook his head and signaled to the right. Four young men came and grabbed the ends of the table to take it away.

"Hey," Rossi yelled and grabbed his drink before they could leave with it which caused Nora to laugh.

"What's going on now?" Hotch asked them.

"It's not a real luau without a ceremonial dance," Nora explained as some of the Schewel family got up from their tables and moved to the open area right in front of Hotch and them.

The men manned different types of drums and within a few moments, the women started dancing.

James leaned forward to see around Rossi. "This is an ancient form of Hula called Kahiko. Most outsiders don't get to see this version."

Hotch smiled as he watched the dance and then noticed his team; they were all mesmerized. He turned to Nora. "It's beautiful. I wish my family was here to see it."

She put a gentle hand on his arm. "You should bring them here."

He chuckled. "I might be able to do that one day."

"Because you will always be welcomed here, Aaron, always," she emphasized. He gave her another smile and turned to watch the dance some more, but she pulled on his arm to get his attention back. "Even after Jamie and I are long gone, even after Heather's generation is long gone, you will still be welcomed on the Schewel Plantation, Mana'akua. The story of the compassionate vampire and how he saved this family will be told for the rest of time. They will all know who you are, and you will always be welcomed here with open arms like ohana."

Hotch felt his chest warm. He knew what that word meant from watching 'Lilo and Stich' with Joey so many times, and the sincerity in her eyes made a lump form in his throat. "Thank you," was all he could get out.

She smiled and pat his arm and then went backing to watching the hula.

XXX

After the hula and some impressive flame twirling, things settled down some, and right when Hotch was trying to think of what to say to excuse himself so he could cut out, a young boy walked up to him. Hotch gave him a grin. "Hello."

The boy's nervous eyes looked towards Jamison and he nodded encouragement, so the boy took a deep breath and held out something in both of his hands. "For Mana'akua, in tribute," the boy said as he bowed his head.

Hotch frowned, so Rossi leaned in close to him. "You better take whatever it is before the poor boy's arms go numb," he whispered.

"Thank you," Hotch offered as he put out his hands. He didn't know what else to say.

The boy smiled widely and placed a small glass bottle in Hotch's hands and then scampered away before Hotch could say anything else.

Hotch brought the bottle closer to examine it and his eyes widened. At first, he'd thought the glass was red, but as he moved the object around in his hands, he realized the glass was clear and there was a red liquid inside it; he knew what is was, too. He turned to Nora and Jamison. "Why did he give me this?"

Jamison chuckled. "Same reason they are," he told him as he gestured the other children who had gathered at the end of the platform.

Hotch looked at the five children who all looked younger than Joey and shook his head.

"If you don't take them, they will be severely disappointed," Nora told him as she waved the children forward.

Rossi chuckled knowing that Hotch would never do anything to make him seem like an ungrateful guest let alone anything that would ever disappoint a child.

"Shut up, Dave," Hotch whispered and then forced a smile for the little girl who had come up to him. "Thank you," he told her, and giggled as she turned red and then moved off to the side.

Once they were done, Hotch had six matching bottles and after about ten minutes, when he saw Jamison get up and head off the platform, he excused himself and followed the Schewel family patriarch.

As Jamison poured himself a glass of pineapple wine, Hotch made sure no one else was within earshot and approached the old man. "Why would you all give me blood?"

Jamison shrugged. "It was he least we could do."

Hotch sighed. "I have plenty. I don't need you all giving me any."

Jamison frowned. "How do you have any shifter blood?"

Hotch's brows shot up. "It's shifter blood?"

The man laughed. "It couldn't be anything else coming from us."

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck. After a second, he swallowed as he cringed. "Then that means that you all. . ." Horror overtook his features. "It's not those kids' is it?"

Jamison immediately started shaking his head. "No! We wouldn't let them contribute to them." He took a deep breath. "We all gave a little, but we wouldn't let the young ones. They wanted to be a part of it, though, so Nora suggested that they be the ones to give it to you."

Hotch settled but he sighed. "But you all didn't have to do that. I was only doing my job, just like the rest of the team. It's what we do," Hotch tried.

The old man huffed. "Going after a killer, sure, but helping Heather, saving Helen and the kids, saving James. . ." He put a strong hand on Hotch's shoulder and locked eyes with him. "You did those things, Mana'akua."

Hotch took a deep breath. To know that they had all given up some of their own blood for him was almost too much to fathom. "But you all already paid me back for those things by healing me. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you and your family. You don't owe me anything."

Jamison held his chin up. "You would have healed eventually, all we did was help with the process, so they can't be compared." When Hotch opened his mouth to argue again, Jamison's hand tightened. "My son, my granddaughter-in-law, my great grandkids wouldn't have been here for this celebration tonight! And that doesn't include who else those damn hunters would have killed. There's no comparing what you have done to what we have done." He took a calming breath. "Shifter blood is a rare gift, and you will accept it without another word, or I'll tell the whole family that you don't want it."

Hotch's eyes grew wide. He could only imagine how badly that would offend them.

The shocked look that crossed Hotch's face made the old man laugh. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Hotch wilted. "Alright."

He grabbed Hotch's arm and tugged him back towards the main table. "And even if you don't want to ever use it to shift, you should still keep it just in case someone gets hurt."

Hotch stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Jamison smiled. "What do I mean about shifting or what do I mean about someone getting hurt?"

"Both."

He took a drink of his wine and motioned for Hotch to keep going. "Drinking one bottle would probably give you about thirty minutes of shifting time."

Hotch studied the man. "But how can I do that when I wouldn't have any clue about how to change shapes."

Jamison frowned. "Do you not know how to shift into your wolf form?"

Hotch's eyes immediately scanned the area to make sure none of his team were close enough to hear them. "Yes," he answered in a whisper.

Jamison nodded. "Drinking our blood is the same thing essentially. All you have to do is think about whatever shape you want to be and it'll happen. Just keep track of the time."

Hotch's eyes darted around as he considered his words. "So I could actually turn into a bird and fly."

Jamison laughed as he nodded. "Yes, and it might seem awkward at first, but you'll get the hang of it pretty quickly." He inhaled through his nose as he studied Hotch for a second. "I may be off with the time, though, so be very careful the first time you do it. In fact, you may not want to try a bird that first time."

"Meaning?"

"With as powerful as you are, it could either last longer or shorter, and I'd hate to see you flying and then shift back while you're in the air."

Hotch winced with that thought and then looked at him. "Can anyone shift if they drink it?"

"No. Only those beings with the ability to shift their own forms can do it."

Hotch mentally sighed. He had hoped that he could let someone else experience it. "So what did you mean about it helping someone who was hurt?"

Jamison put his arm around him and started them moving again. "It has very powerful healing properties, and that works on anyone," he told him as he pointed at Rossi and Mack laughing with Jimmy by the bonfire. "While it wouldn't allow them to heal as quickly as you or me, it would be a hundred times quicker than what they can do on their own; and if the wound was severe, it could mean the difference between life and death for them."

Hotch's eyes drifted over his team, his friends, and then looked back to the old man. "I don't know what to say."

Jamison pat him on the back. "You don't have to say anything, Mana'auka. I just hope it helps you some day as much as you have helped us."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

When Hotch finally thought he could escape the party without causing any problems, he started to drift to the outskirts. Intent on getting to the guesthouse and getting his bag so he could leave, he headed towards the right path but stopped as Rossi stepped in front of him. "And where would you be going?"

"I have something that I want to do."

Rossi appraised him. He knew Hotch was tired of all of the attention he'd been getting all night, but the younger man looked to be on a mission. "Care to share what it is with an old friend?"

Hotch smiled. "You're welcome to come with me, but I didn't think you'd want to leave the party."

Rossi looked back towards the crowd and then back to Hotch. "And if I stay, I can cover for you."

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

Rossi took a deep breath. "Do I need to be worried?"

Hotch put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Not in the least. I just want to go check on someone."

Rossi smiled. "Lana."

Hotch nodded. "And I'll see you all at the hotel in the morning."

Rossi nodded and pulled him into a hug. "She's fine, but I understand you wanting to see her."

Hotch licked his lips. "I need to make sure she doesn't need some help forgetting what she went through."

Rossi pat him on the back. "You're a good man, Aaron."

XXX

Hotch was surprised to see all the lights on and Lana's mother still awake with as late as it was by the time he got to their house. He took a deep breath and went up the door.

Mrs. Kehele answered the door with a frown and then smiled once she realized who it was. "Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you?"

Hotch looked around the little house and while he couldn't see Lana, he could hear her soft cries. "I was just checking on Lana. I was wondering how she's doing."

Mrs. Kehele wilted then stepped closer to Hotch. "The vet is worried that Kiko won't make it through the night, and Lana refuses to go to sleep thinking that not sleeping will stop anything bad from happening."

Hotch mentally cringed but then a thought hit him. He took a deep breath. "Would you mind if I talk to her?"

She stepped back from the door and motioned him in. "Go ahead."

Without thinking, Hotch took a step into the house and it took everything in him not to crumble. He forced himself back out onto the sidewalk and locked eyes with the woman intent on compelling her to invite him in.

"She's actually in the back yard." She sighed. "She's out there with Kiko's toys."

"I'll just go around," Hotch offered and then turned.

"She won't even come inside."

"I'm sorry this has happened to them," he offered and went around the house.

He found Lana sitting on the ground at the base of a tree holding a red rubber ball. The teeth marks in it marked it as a favorite of the dog's and Hotch's heart clenched to see tears trailing down the little girl's cheeks. He was about to clear his throat so as not to startle her, but she turned to face him first.

"I knew you'd come," she told him simply as she wiped her face.

"I don't mean to intrude," he offered as he moved in front of her. "May I join you?"

She pat the ground next to her. "Sure."

He settled himself down next to her and took a deep breath. "I was wondering how you were doing."

She shrugged. "I miss him."

He nodded. "I heard about Kiko, and I'm sorry he's not doing that well yet."

She turned to look at him. "Yet?"

Hotch smiled. She was so much like Joey that he had to stop himself from puling her into a massive hug. "Just because he's struggling, that doesn't mean he will leave you. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him."

Her eyes studied him for a few moments and then she smiled and launched herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If U'i Koa Akua says he'll be alright, then he'll be alright," she whispered.

Hotch placed gentle arms around her. "Lana, I'm not a god, I'm just. . ." he knew from Heather and Reid that akua meant god but he had no idea how the 'U'i Koa' in front of it may change the meaning of the word.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "I won't tell anyone, I promise! You saved me from the tutua, I owe you my life."

Hotch mentally winced. Knowing that Lana thought he was a god meant that she definitely saw and remembered what happened in the forest, and while he had no idea what tutua meant, he was sure it didn't stand for man. He took a deep breath. "Lana, what you think you sa. . ."

She shook her head. "And I swear I haven't told anyone! Not even Kiko when I saw him. I played along with the maka'i."

Hotch sighed. He knew he should make her forget the whole thing, but everything in him told him that he could trust the young girl. "Maka'i?"

"Your friends and the police, they told the others what happened and I agreed with them."

He smiled. _At least she doesn't know that I'm a vampire. _"You are very brave, Lana, and I thank you for protecting my secret."

She nodded and got up. "Eme wants me to go to bed and now that I don't have to be so scared for Kiko, I think I will make her happy by trying."

Hotch got up and dusted the back of his pants off. "Yes, I bet it's way past your bedtime."

She laughed. "Yep," she agreed and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, I almost forgot," she told him as she pulled away and then ran to the picnic table. She came back with a lei in her hands. "I made this for you," she said as she held it up.

Hotch smiled and knelt down on the ground. "You made this for me?" It was made out of different colored hibiscus blooms from the colorful shrubs in the front yard.

She nodded as she placed it over his head and then leaned in to give his cheek a kiss. "I told you I knew you would come. Thank you, U'i Koa Akua, and aloha."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, and aloha to you, Lana. I wish you and Kiko the very best."

XXX

Hotch studied the veterinarian office. They were closed, but he could tell someone was in there. He thought about going in through an opened second story window, but decided to try the buzzer on the door first.

A young woman answered the door with a frown. "May I help you?"

He pulled out his badge. "I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI and I was wondering how Kiko was doing."

The woman winced but held the door open. "Please come in." He nodded his thanks and then waited for her to shut and lock the door behind them. "He's gone through surgery, but there's nothing else we can do for him."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Make I see him?"

She nodded and led the way down the hall to a recovery type room. Kiko was lying on a metal table hooked to two IVs and covered with a blanket. "He's lost so much blood. . ." She sighed as she pet the big white dog's head. "It's up to him now."

Hotch reached into his pocket and his fingers rubbed over the little glass bottle he'd brought with him. "Are you the doctor?"

She looked at him and wilted a little. "Yes, I'm sorry. Dr. Becky White," she offered as she stuck out her hand.

Hotch shock it as he locked eyes with her and pulled out the bottle. "You are going to give him this."

She nodded as she took the bottle. "I'll give him this," she replied and then went to a cabinet and grabbed a large syringe.

Hotch watched as she used the needleless tool to suck up the blood and then pushed it into the dog's IV. When she was done, he locked eyes with her again as he took the bottle back from her. "You are going to forget doing that and the fact that I was even here."

She nodded.

He leaned down by the dog's head as he rubbed the course fur of its neck. "Hurry up and get better. Lana's waiting for you, boy," he whispered and then left.

XXX

The next morning, Rossi smiled as he walked onto the hotel's patio holding his coffee and a massive pastry. Hotch was already up and sitting under the shade of a big umbrella at one of the tables. He sat down and took a drink of his coffee. "So how did last night go?"

Hotch nodded. "Good."

Rossi checked his watch. "Have you seen the others yet?"

"Yes. Reid and Mack headed out first to go exploring and then the other three left for the nearest beach about twenty minutes ago. They made me promise that we'd meet up with them for dinner."

Rossi laughed. "Good. I was worried about them being able to get up after having so much fun last night." He studied the man hiding behind sunglasses. "Are you going to tell me what you did?"

Hotch took a sip of his coffee. "I went to see Lana; you know that."

"Are you going to tell me what else you did?"

"Nope."

"Aaron!"

Hotch chuckled.

Before Rossi could say anything else, his phone vibrated. He took it out and his eyes grew wide as he read the message. He licked his lips and fixed the younger man with a look. "How many of those bottles from the Schewels do you have left?"

Hotch frowned as he leaned on the table. "Why do you ask?"

Rossi held his phone up so Hotch could read the message from Detective Iona telling them that he'd just heard from the vet and that Kiko had made it through the night and was recovering quickly.

Hotch licked his lips and sat back in the chair. "That's great news. Lana was very worried about him."

Rossi huffed. "I bet she was, and you just had to do something to help the dog out, didn't you?"

Hotch shrugged. "She looked at me with those big brown eyes and. . ." He sighed. "She just reminded me so much of Joey that I couldn't leave her being that sad, Dave."

"You do know how rare of a gift those bottles are, don't you?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, and if I can use it to help that little girl and her dog be together again, then so be it. If we had been able to catch it sooner, neither one of them would have been hurt."

Rossi put a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm not saying it was a bad decision, Aaron, I. . . it's just. . ." He sighed.

"You would have done it, too, Dave, and don't try to say you wouldn't have."

Rossi shrugged. "I know I would have, but I'm an old softy."

Hotch snorted and then looked at him. "Does the rest of the team know that I got them?"

Rossi shook his head. "No, and I wouldn't tell them."

Hotch studied him.

"You know Kitten would want you to drink one of them right in front of her so she could watch you shift, and the rest of them, well if they knew about the healing properties, they might get a little careless knowing that you could possibly save them."

Hotch nodded. "I plan on keeping one with me at all times but I would like to keep it a secret from them."

Rossi nodded and then chuckled. "You think it will hurt the dog in anyway?"

"I don't think so, but we can ask Jimmy," he told him as he gestured to the far side of the patio.

Rossi turned and then smiled as Jimmy walked up and sat down with them.

After greetings and updates, Jimmy turned to Hotch. "It's funny how that little girl's dog is doing so much better today."

Hotch smiled apparently Jimmy knew what he'd done. "It won't hurt him, will it?"

"How much did you give it?"

"One bottle."

Jimmy's brows shot up. "A whole bottle?"

Hotch shared a concerned look with Rossi. He mentally cringed with the thought of making the dog better just to have something happen to it later. "Yes, the whole thing."

Jimmy laughed as he shook his head. "No, it won't hurt him, but when he's still alive when Lana's a grown woman, people may start to get curious."

Rossi burst out laughing. "Did it make him immortal or something?"

"No, but he'll live about three times longer than a normal dog."

Hotch studied him. "Jamison kept talking about being older than most of us put together. You all don't age like humans do, do you?"

Jimmy smiled. "I'm seventy three."

Rossi choked on a bite of his pasty and had to take a drink of his coffee to get it all the way down and then fixed the shapeshifter with a look. "If you're seventy-three, how old is your grandfather?"

"One hundred and twenty-six this year." He looked at Hotch. "But a quarter of the bottle would have healed the dog. You don't need to use the whole thing unless you want to shift for a long period of time. Anything quick only needs a couple sips and any healing would depend on the type of wound. But the lesser the being, like a dog or something, the less it will take."

Hotch nodded. "I think I understand. Thanks, Jimmy."

He smiled. "Yep. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes, what does 'U'i Koa' and 'tutua' mean?"

Jimmy laughed. "U'i means handsome, Koa means warrior, and tutua means monster basically but literally it means terrifying dangerous creature. Where did you hear these words?"

"Lana. I needed to know what she remembered," Hotch explained.

Jimmy nodded. "It's good you took care of her. She probably wouldn't ever want to step foot outside again knowing there are monsters out there."

Hotch mentally smiled. He knew Lana wasn't afraid. "She'll be fine."

Jimmy stood up. "Good, and now I will leave you gentlemen to relax and enjoy your day." He stuck out his hand towards Hotch.

Hotch stood up and shook it.

"But in case I don't see you again before you leave, thank you, Mana'akua, for everything."

Hotch gave him a smile. "You're welcome, and thank you for all of the help."

Jimmy nodded and shook Rossi's hand. "Tell your whole team, we said thank you."

"I will. Take care of your family, and tell your Grandmother I said thank you, again, for the wonderful spaghetti."

Jimmy laughed. "I will."

Once they were alone Rossi looked at Hotch with an impish grin. "Handsome? Who was that, Lana, her mother, or the beautiful vet?"

Hotch huffed as he watched several kids playing in the pool. "Lana thinks I'm a handsome warrior god."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Little god or honored one and now handsome warrior god?" He huffed. "Don't let this case get to your head, Aaron."

Hotch's eyes filled with revulsion. "Get to my head? Dave, you know I would never. . ."

Rossi laughed. "No you wouldn't because you're still the same stubborn, always down on yourself, pain in the ass that you've always been."

Hotch shook his head. "Shut up, Dave."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Hotch had trouble getting the team up the next morning after all of the fun they'd had the day before, but they all eventually got packed up and headed to the jet. Most of them wanted to settle in and go back to sleep, but none of them more than Morgan who was nursing a horrible sunburn because he had insisted to Garcia that he didn't need any sunscreen at the beach. However, Hotch insisted that they tell him about the case first.

He winced when he found out that there were other victims, and he was shocked when he found out that one of Jimmy's relatives had pretended to be their unsub. "How is he. . . But he's locked up. . ." He shook his head. "Why would he volunteer to do that?"

JJ held up a hand. "They assured us that they were going to take turns and that none of them would do it for over twenty four hours at a time, and when the prisoner is transferred back to the mainland, that something will happen."

"I'm not sure if he was implying that they were going to let him escape or if they were going to make it look like an accident or what, but I'm sure they'll make it look good," Mack assured him.

"But it all went very well," Reid put in. "Your doubles were so convincing that I even forgot they weren't you from time to time," he told them and then stuck his nose back in a book. He'd taken all of the hunters' books and was using the long flight home to finish reading them.

Rossi nudged Hotch's arm. "You hear that, Aaron? We can take a vacation anytime we want. All we have to do is hire those shifters to come take our place and the Bureau would never know."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think so."

Garcia smiled. "Actually, any one of us could be a shifter right here on this plane," she told them in an eerie tone as her eyes trailed over them all. "And none of us would even know it, well, except for Mon Capitan, of course."

Morgan's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he looked at all of them and they all laughed, but he fixed Hotch with a serious look. "Nah, Man. You promise me right now that you can hear all of our hearts and swear to me that they're beating like a normal human being's!"

Hotch gave him a devilish grin. "I could do that, Derek, but what's the guarantee that I'm not a shifter lying to you?"

Morgan's breath caught in his chest as he looked at Unit Chief, and they all laughed again. He wasn't having it, though, as he kept staring at Hotch.

Hotch sighed and flashed his yellow eyes at him making him flinch from not expecting it. "It's me, Derek, and I promise you that there aren't any imposters with us."

Morgan finally took a deep breath and Garcia wrapped her arm around him which made him cringe and push her away. "Watch the shoulders, Baby Girl." And they all laughed again.

XXX

Once they were about half way home, Hotch put the case files he'd signed off on in his briefcase and then stowed it in the forward compartment. As he was walking back to his seat, he frowned at the book in Reid's hands. He paused. After a few seconds, Reid finally realized he was standing next to him and looked up at him as he showed him the front of the book. Hotch read it and then huffed. "'The Book of Vampires', really?"

Reid frowned, looked at the book, and then looked back at his boss. "I guess. I'd say it's more than over a thousand years old, and the illustrations are amazing." He flipped back to the page he'd been on. "I really wish I could read it."

"What do you mean you wish you could read it?" Hotch asked him as his brows furrowed.

Reid shrugged. "I have no idea what this language is. It seems like it might be a derivative from the Balto-Slavic line but some of these characters look like ancient Greek or rudimentary Latin to me."

Hotch's frown deepened.

"It's fascinating really. I think a linguist would love to see something like this. I bet they would find another whole branch to the Indo-European Language family tree," he told him and the excitement in his eyes and in his tone made Mack, who was sitting beside him, roll her eyes.

Hotch licked his lips as he studied the younger man. "You really can't read that?"

Reid shook his head. "No, but I really wish I could. You want to look at it. The drawings truly are remarkable," he told him as he offered him the book.

"Sure. I have to have something to help pass the time," Hotch told him and took the book and went to his seat.

Rossi, who had heard the whole exchange, snatched the book out of Hotch's hand and flipped through it. "Wow. A language Boy Wonder couldn't even decipher, that's amazing." He frowned as his eyes roamed over some of the pages. "How do you know it's about vampires? Oh, never mind," he added as he landed on a page that showed a drawing of what appeared to be a vampire biting the neck of his victim.

Hotch sighed and took the book back as he sat down and flipped to the first page.

Rossi watched him. When Hotch turned the page and his eyes trailed across the page over and over again, his jaw dropped. He took a deep breath and leaned closer. "You can read that?"

Hotch winced and fixed him with a look, but Rossi's look told him he wasn't going to let it go until he got an answer. Hotch sighed as he looked to make sure none of the others were paying them any attention. "Yes. I don't understand how you all can't."

Rossi eyed him wearily. "The only other language I know how to read is Italian. Why would you think I could read that ancient gibberish?"

Hotch glanced at him. "It looks like English to me."

"What?!"

Hotch held up his hand to make Rossi try and reel his excitement back in. He titled the book towards the older man. "I don't see an ancient language. I see English just as plainly as that text you were just reading from Cindi."

Rossi eyes searched the vampire's for a second and then flicked to the page. He pointed at the header on the page. "These symbols mean words to you?"

"I don't see symbols. All I see are words, English words."

Rossi took a deep breath as he ran his hand down his goatee and considered it. "Maybe it's a vampire language of some sort which allows you to read it."

Hotch's brows wavered. "Maybe."

"Is it written by vampires?"

"I don't know yet. It does seem like it's written from a vampire's point of view, though."

Rossi scooted even closer to him. "Maybe it's full of deep, dark vampire secrets," he offered and then grinned.

Hotch cut his eyes to him. "Yeah, maybe it'll teach me how to deal with annoying old men."

Rossi huffed and smacked his arm. "I'll show you annoying, you ungrateful brat."

Hotch chuckled quietly and then turned to the next page.

After getting through a couple of the chapters, Hotch turned a page and then his brows shot up. There, on the facing pages, were three drawings. His eyes drifted over them. The first one, labeled 'Primul', was either a vampire in human form or it represented the human before being turned. The next one showed fangs in the opened mouth and lighter eyes obviously showing the vampire form and was appropriately labeled 'Vampir'. The last one, though, didn't make any sense to him. He wasn't exactly sure it could even be classified as a vampire.

He swallowed and studied the drawing labeled 'Nosferatu'. The figure in the picture didn't even look like the same figure from the first two. Not only was that figure about six inches taller and more muscular, its facial features had also changed drastically. Its cheek bones and brows were more pronounced, its ears stuck out more, and it had no hair at all on its head or face. He licked he lips as his eyes were drawn to the figure's mouth. Instead of the fangs being in the canine position like Hotch's and the figure in the second drawing, it had two in the incisor positions right next to each other, and all of its teeth were angled toward the center just a bit. Its eyes were drawn differently, too, and even though the drawing was in only done in dark ink, Hotch could tell that the eyes were supposed to be a different than even the vampire's.

Hoping for an explanation, he flipped to the next page but there wasn't any information about the drawings. Frowning, he flipped back to the writing before the illustrations thinking that he'd missed something, but there wasn't anything there about them, either. _Son of a bitch! What the hell is this?_

After a couple more seconds, he pushed the images from his mind and put the book down. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired per say, but so much had happened on the case, that he wanted to give his brain a chance to process and store it all properly instead of adding more to it.

XXX

By the time they finally got home, they were all dragging even though they'd all gotten some sleep on the jet. They'd left Hawaii around noon island time which was six in the evening in Virginia. Add to that the almost thirteen hours the flight took, and it didn't put them home until it was after seven o'clock the next morning. Paxton had text Hotch to let them all know that they had the rest of the day off, so Hotch sent the rest of them home and then went into the BAU just long enough to turn in the case files.

By the time he got home, the kids had already left for school but Kahlan got to him before he could even shut his car off. He smiled at her as she opened the door. "Hey, Babe."

She huffed, grabbed his shirt collar, and tried to yank him out of the car. Of course, she couldn't actually move him, but he chuckled as he got out, and as soon as he was standing, she wrapped strong arms around him. "God I missed you!" she breathed into his chest.

He wrapped tender arms around her. "It's only been a week since I left, Babe."

She pulled back and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "A week? It's seemed so much longer than seven days."

He sighed. "Yes, yes it has, and I missed you, too, Kahlan," he told her as he pulled her back to him, breathed in her sent, and leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

After a couple deep breaths, she forced herself to let him go and leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Are you really alright?"

He smiled. "Yes, Babe. I promise."

She finally smiled at him. "I bet you're tired after that trip, or did you get some sleep on the jet?"

He bit back his smile as he reached into the back seat and grabbed his bags. "I got some sleep."

She nodded as she moved in to be next to him and they walked to the door. "Good, cause you need to clean out the garage."

He actually almost tripped over his own feet as he stopped so quickly and looked at her with wide eyes. "The garage?"

She laughed and pulled him towards the door. "Got ya."

He shook his head and once they were in the house and the door was safely closed behind them, he threw down his bags and snatched her up. He smiled as he stared into the blue eyes he loved so much. "I know it's not the second night, but. . ."

"We are in a kid free house," she finished for him as she smiled and wrapped her hands arounds the back of his neck and played with his hair.

"Yes, we are, and we definitely shouldn't waste this opportunity."

She giggled. "No we shouldn't because your luck, you'll get a case tomorrow morning."

He sighed. "Probably."

She searched his eyes. "Of course, not all cases will be as hard as this last one."

He nodded. "I know."

"And if you can get through that. You can get through anything, Hun."

He smiled. "I know."

"In fact, with everything you learned, you might find that. . ."

He shut her up by leaning down and kissing her. Once he pulled back, he smiled. "I just spent about half of my thirteen hour flight home thinking about this case, and right now I really just want to let it go and be with the one I love more than life itself."

She smiled. "So you want to go pick up the kids from school?"

He huffed as he shook his head, picked her up completely, and started them up the stairs. "We can pick them up when school actually gets out, but first. . ." he started as he pushed open their bedroom door, "but first I want to show you exactly how much I missed you."

She giggled again as he laid her on the bed. "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Hotchner."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

After a blissful morning and then just relaxing in each other's arms on the couch for most of the day, the Hotchners went and picked up all of their kids when school let out for some much needed family time that included dinner and games at their favorite pizza parlor.

Right when it was time to read to Joey that night, though, the BAU team was called back out to help with an Amber Alert in Pittsburg. Paxton apologized profusely for cutting into their promised day off, but he softened the blow by offering the upcoming weekend off, so the team didn't complain too much.

They worked quickly and soon discovered that the missing sixteen year old victim had a nineteen year old boyfriend that her family didn't know about, and with Garcia's help, they found both teenagers by the next afternoon in a stolen car on their way to New Jersey.

By the time they got everything wrapped up, and got on the jet, they were dragging. Since it was only Wednesday, they all silently hoped nothing serious came in over the next two days so as to take away their much needed weekend with their families.

When Hotch was about ready to call it a night, he reached up to turn off his computer when it dinged signaling he had a new email. He frowned but moved to read it, and then winced when he saw it was from Sebastian Bartles. He sighed and clicked it open. _I forgot to call him about setting up a meeting. Shit!_

Sure enough, the old vampire was wondering if Hotch had any available time on his schedule.

Kahlan came into Hotch's den and sat an opened beer on his desk in front of him. "I know it can't help you relax anymore, but I didn't want to drink alone."

Hotch smiled at her, picked up the beer and took a drink, and then gestured to the screen. "Sebastian wants to bring his family here for a visit."

She read the message and then shrugged. "We haven't planned anything for this weekend yet." She studied him. "Unless, of course, you have a reason you don't want him to come."

He leaned back in chair. "I don't know. I mean, I know I owe him a visit after what he did for me but. . ."

She sat down on his desk and rested her foot on his thigh. "But you're not sure about bringing a handful of vampires into your city." When his eyes flicked up to hers, she knew she was right. She took a drink of her beer and then played with the hair on the side of his head. "If Sebastian and Willie are true representatives of their bunch, I really don't think you have anything to be concerned about, Hun."

He licked his lips and then nodded. "I know."

Her hand moved to his jaw and she tilted his face up to make him look at her. "You don't have any bad feelings about it, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, not really, just nerves, I guess."

She smiled. "They'll love you, Hun, just like everyone else who ever gets to know you."

He huffed.

She sighed and made him look at her again. "You're worried about standing out even more."

His eyes trailed down to the floor. "I felt like a freak with just the two of them."

She shook her head. "Where most men would feel superior finding out that they had abilities beyond those around him, you consider yourself a freak." She set down her beer and shoved her way into his lap and locked eyes with him. "You are a great man, Aaron Hotchner."

He snorted and then shook his head.

She cupped his cheek with a gentle hand. "You are an amazing husband and father, an insane profiler, and a very powerful vampire. You are not a freak and those people will look up to you, not down upon you."

His eyes searched hers. "You really think so?"

She smiled. "I know so."

He sighed through his nose and then nodded. "I guess I'll invite them, then."

She giggled as she got up. "Just make sure that Jenny woman keeps her hands off of you because I know how to kill her if need be."

He scoffed. "Jesus, Babe."

She shrugged and then sat down on his desk again and took another drink of her beer. "A woman's got to do what a woman's got to do."

He shook his head as he readied his reply. "If I understood Sebastian correctly, they'll think if me as their brother."

She snorted. "I don't know that woman or where's she's from."

He turned confused eyes towards her, and she shrugged again. "Some people are into that, Aaron."

He shoved her off the desk. "Get out of here."

She giggled again and then started towards the door.

XXX

The next day ended up being a lazy for the team and they used the valuable down time to get some much needed paperwork done. When Hotch called to tell Kahlan he was leaving, she asked him to stop by the store to pick up a few things because she wanted to be ready for their guests. He shook his head. "They're not supposed to be here until Saturday evening, Babe, and it's not like they need anything special, if you know what I mean."

"Sabastian entertained us, so it's only fair that we return the favor, Aaron," she insisted.

He sighed as he packed up his briefcase. "You're right. Text me the list."

XXX

As Hotch walked down the sidewalk towards the store, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a tremor ran through his chest. Not only was he being watched, but he knew whoever was doing the watching was a vampire. He frowned as he walked. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he did, with certainty. It didn't feel like Sabastian or Willie, either, so he took a deep breath and took out his phone.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered.

"Hey," he offered as he walked and tried to keep his voice even. "Call Cam. Get him to trace my phone if you would."

"What?! Hold on, I can do it, but what the hell is going on, Aaron?"

"Calm down. Nothing's going on, yet."

"Yet? What do you mean, yet? Jesus, Aaron, what's going on? I thought you were stopping by the store to pick up a couple of things and then coming home."

"I am, but I'm being followed," he admitted as he turned down the street that led to the park. If something was going to happen, he wanted it to be in as private a place as he could find because he didn't want any humans to see two vampires get into a fight.

"Followed?" She snorted. "Well, shit, Hun, I think you can handle some mugger now with ease, if you know what I mean."

"Whoever is pacing me is a vampire, Babe."

"What? Right there in town?"

He swallowed. "Yes. I'm leading him to the park."

"Why would a vampire be stalking you?"

"You tell me and we'll both know," he offered as he moved to the trail that hugged up against the tree line.

"Just be careful, Aaron. Please?"

He took a deep breath to calm his own nerves and to hopefully pass that calm onto her. "I will. I'll call you back. . ."

"No!" she demanded. "Just drop your phone on the ground but leave the call connected!"

"Alright, Kahlan. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun," she answered quickly and then heard his phone hit a rock or something. _You better be alright or I swear I will hunt every last one of them down!_

He either sensed or saw something flash towards him and he turned just in time to grab the vampire, heave him over his shoulders, and slam him down onto the paved path. The pavement cracked and crumbled around the body and had the person not been a vampire, the force of the blow alone would have killed him. As it was, the man lying in the crater with Hotch's hands still fisted in his shirt smiled. "Is this the way Americans nowadays greet someone?"

His heavy British accent made Hotch frown, and he fixed the man with his stare. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I wanted to meet you," he answered.

Hotch couldn't tell if he'd actually compelled him or not, so he didn't let him go.

"It is nice to meet you, too, Aaron Hotchner."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Christian Bonham and Sebastian Bartles told me your name."

Hotch sucked in a breath as he broke the mental link with him and loosened his grip. "Sebastian?"

The man nodded. "If you would be so kind as to unhand me and let me up, I would shake your hand and introduce myself to you like a real gentleman is supposed to."

Hotch studied him for a few moments as the man raised his hands in acquiesce and gave him a grin. Hotch wasn't getting thing threatening from him, so he pulled him to his feet and let go of him. "Do you always introduce yourself by attacking someone?"

Before Christian could answer, Hotch suddenly sensed more vampires, and he tensed as he mentally berated himself for letting the stranger go. Before he could decide on what to do, they were quickly joined by four other people. Hotch changed and prepared to fight, but Sebastian held up his hands. "Easy, Aaron, we're all friends here."

Hotch's eyes flashed over the people and then he settled on the man who'd changed him. "This is your family?"

"Yes," Sebastian told him.

Hotch took a deep breath and forced himself to change back. "I thought you all weren't coming until Saturday."

Christian stepped forward. "That was actually my fault, and I am sorry for the extremely rude unannounced visit, but. . ."

"But you wanted to gage my abilities on your own," Hotch finished for him.

The man sighed. "Guilty as charged."

When Willie opened his mouth to say something, Hotch suddenly remembered his discarded phone and his wife worrying on the other end of the call and moved to pick it up. "It's alright, Kahlan. It seems that Sebastian and his friends have decided to show up early."

Her sigh of relief was long. "So I guess you won't be home any time soon?"

Hotch glanced at the people around him. "I'm not exactly sure, but I'll text you as soon as I know."

"Alright, Hun." While she trusted Sebastian and Willie, she didn't know the others and couldn't, no, wouldn't trust the others until she met them. "Be careful, please."

"I will."

"Love you," she added quickly before he had the chance to hand up.

He turned away from the little crowd. "I love you, too, Kahlan," he told her in a hushed tone and ended the call and slid his phone back in his pocket.

"I promise you, Aaron, that you have nothing to worry about with the people here tonight," Sebastian informed him as he was suddenly beside him.

Hotch nodded. "Sorry, it's just. . ."

"It was a surprise. You have every reason to be weary," Christian put in.

Hotch took another deep breath and stuck his hand out to the only woman in the group. "You must be Jennifer."

The redheaded woman laughed and shook his hand. "Did you figure that all out on your own, stud?"

Hotch could tell by the grin on her face that she was just teasing him. "Well, to be honest, the long hair on that one made the choice a little harder than I thought it would be," he teased back as he pointed to the man beside her who had to be Michael.

Willie bust out laughing and hit Michael on the arm. "I told you that you'd like him."

Michael raised his chin and gave Hotch a hard look. "And what, Christian's beard automatically took him out of the running?" he asked him.

Hotch could tell that Michael was a typical alpha male, but he didn't back down as he stuck his hand out to him. As soon as Michael grabbed it, Hotch gripped him even harder. "No, but I figured no woman would be caught dead wearing that," he told him as he hooked a thumb towards Christian and finally let a smile slide over his lips.

Michael huffed and then a big smile spread on his face. "Welcome to the family, Aaron."

"Hey!" Christian yelled as he looked down at himself and straightened out the scarf around his neck. "This is the latest fashion!"

They all laughed, but Hotch's head snapped to the right. "Shit," he uttered under his breath and he winced as his eyes took in the damaged walking path.

"What?" Willie asked as he looked the way Hotch had looked.

Hotch frowned at him. "You don't hear that mounted police officer coming?" he asked and then looked at everyone else who looked just as perplexed as Willie did.

Sebastian's brows rose as he studied Hotch for a second and then looked towards where he'd supposedly heard something. "I don't hear anything other than the wind through the trees."

"And even if you can hear someone, how can you possibly know it's a cop?" Michael asked.

Hotch smirked. "Well, I'm not positive, but they are usually the only ones around here who ride horses."

Christian strained to listen. "You mean that soft thudding?"

Hotch shrugged. "Sounds like a horse walking over grass to me, and the jingling would be the reins."

Jenny snorted. "And with the way you pulverized the pavement with Christian, I guess we need to be moving on. Unless you want to try and explain that."

Hotch swallowed. "No, I'd rather not."

"Then, come on," Willie insisted and started in the opposite direction.

As they all moved to follow, Sebastian drifted closer to Christian. "Did he compel you?"

Christian nodded. "Yes. I had actually forgotten what that felt like." He fixed the dark haired man with a look. "Even his hearing is more advanced than ours."

Sebastian smiled. "I told you he was powerful."

Christian inhaled deeply and mentally winced when Hotch's eyes drifted back to them for a split second. Even though the other three were talking with Hotch, it was obvious that Hotch had heard them. He waited a few heart beats and then slowed Sebastian down some more to put more distance between them and the other group and leaned over right next to the man's ear. "Does he even know how dangerous he is?" he asked in the faintest whisper he could manage.

Sebastian's eyes locked with his for a second and then winced. "No."

Christian nodded. "We have much to learn to about your new progeny."

Sebastian sighed. "I tried to tell you."

**Personal update:**

So, as you may well know, the website I created over a year ago has been expired. Sadly, I didn't have the money to renew it, but I finally found a new place that offers a free website that lets me do almost everything I want it to do.

Here is the new address: the tales of hoffer "dot" weebly "dot" com – no spaces and obviously just a period where it says "dot".

It is basically the same exact site, mostly, but it is free so hopefully it will be around for a long time. I do plan on updating it each time I need to.

For those of you who don't know, it has a page for each of the stories and basically it's just a few pictures of the characters and such. Pictures of people and things I just found on the internet that match what my characters and things look like in my head. It just helps me visualize them and others things a little better, and hopefully it will help you, too.

Check it out and let me know what you think!

PS – the pictures of the new vampires are on it, now, too.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Hotch took Sabastian and his 'family' down by the river knowing it would be deserted with it already being dark and cold. As they walked and talked, they explained to Hotch how they'd each been changed and Christian even told them a few stories from his and Sebastian's past. Once there was a lull in conversation, Willie looked at Hotch. "Alright, Aaron, I'm dying to see it."

Hotch stopped in his tracks as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "See what exactly?"

Jenny laughed. "He's talking about your wolf form, Aaron."

"Oh," Hotch offered as his cheeks heated, and they all laughed.

"Seriously. Would you show us, please?" Willie pushed.

"Calm down, William, maybe Aaron doesn't feel comfortable doing that just yet," Sebastian offered as he looked at Hotch. Not knowing if Hotch had figured out how to do it, he was looking for a way to save him the embarrassment.

Hotch looked at the faces around him and he could tell they all wanted to see it. "I know how."

Christian chuckled. "Maybe he'd feel better about it if we did it first," he offered and then changed into his: a large gray and blonde wolf with darker points.

"Really, we're going to turn this into a game of show and tell?" Michael asked.

"Shut up and do it, Mike," Jenny ordered and then turned into hers: a red tinted, slim line wolf that looked more foxlike than wolflike in Hotch's eyes.

Willie chuckled in excitement and dropped into his form: a light wolf with a black nose that obviously still had some of its puppy features.

Sebastian looked at Michael and he sighed. "Oh, alright," he muttered and then dropped. His form was a perfect example of a timber wolf.

Sabastian smiled as he looked at the wolves around him and then took a step closer to Hotch. "Come on, Aaron. Let's have a private chat," he told him as he grabbed his elbow and then led him away from the others.

Once he thought they were far enough away, he took a deep breath. "You need to know, Aaron, that while in our wolf forms, we can all communicate telepathically."

Hotch studied him for a second and then looked toward the wolves. "They'll be able to read my mind?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, but they will communicate with you, just like they were speaking. I just didn't want you to be surprised by it."

Hotch licked his lips. "How do I do that?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Just speak in your mind, we'll hear it." He leaned in a little bit closer. "But you need to realize that all those thoughts that are normally privately internal, won't be."

Hotch ran his fingers over his lips and whispered, "So if I'm thinking something along the lines of 'that Sebastian guy really annoys the hell out of me' you'll hear it?"

Sebastian laughed. "Exactly."

Hotch nodded. "Good to know, thank you."

Sebastian put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, Aaron. I can sense you haven't shared this with anyone else."

Hotch huffed. "You must be slipping because I have shared this with Kahlan."

Sebastian's brows rose and he smiled. "Of course you have, but this isn't like you are putting yourself on display, you're just joining us."

"I know." He sighed.

"But you're afraid that the others will be jealous?"

Hotch winced. "You're the one who told me to keep my abilities hidden from others. Isn't showing them my wolf form putting that on display?"

Sebastian smiled again. "But we already know how powerful you are, Aaron. You have nothing to worry about from us, I promise you."

Hotch considered his words for a moment and then nodded. "Alright."

"Then come on," Sebastian ordered and dropped into his form.

Hotch studied him for a second and then chuckled, but then he winced and shook his head. _Stop it, Hotchner! They'll hear you._ He ran a hand down his face and then changed.

Hotch's ears wilted as he walked towards them. Even in their wolf forms, he could tell they were staring wild-eyed and his mouth suddenly went dry.

Willie looked back and forth between Hotch and all the other men. _I knew it! You're huge!_

_You are the biggest wolf I have ever seen, real or transformed, _Jenny told him.

Hotch looked at her. _Thank you, I think, or. . . shit, am I doing this right?_

Michael snorted and then looked away and his chest vibrated with unheard laughter.

_Yes, Aaron. We can hear you loud and clear,_ Christian told him.

Hotch frowned. _I thought my own voice would somehow sound different or something._

Sebastian sighed and then looked around him. _Are you all done gawking, or should we stand here looking like a bunch of dogs some more?_

_Dogs? _Michael asked._ We're wolves, and we're a pack. I say we run._

Christian's nose lifted to the air and he sniffed the wind. _I say we hunt._

Hotch's head snapped to him. _Hunt?_

Jenny stepped forward. _You can feed in either form, Aaron._

_And the feeling of running, the hunt, the chase. . . it's invigorating,_ Michael told him and Willie quickly agreed.

_And the kill?_ Hotch thought and then looked away from them. _Sorry, I didn't mean. . ._

_Yes, Aaron, the kill. Hunting like this actually gives us the chance to feed that need which helps some of us refrain from hunting humans, _Christian explained. _We are hunters by nature._

_I don't take part in the kill, though, so if you don't want to it'd be alright, _Willie quickly put in. _But I do like the run and the chase._

Hotch looked around at them all.

Jenny frowned as she studied Hotch. _You've never wanted to hunt humans, have you?_

Hotch licked his lips and then mentally cringed thinking that the motion might have been interpreted as something else. _I did in the beginning, _he confessed.

_The initial hunger doesn't count_, Michael put in. _Have you had the urge to hunt humans after that first week?_

Suddenly, Sebastian changed back into his human form. "Go. We'll catch up," he instructed as he gestured towards the trees.

Knowing that he wanted to talk to him, Hotch changed back, too.

Willie looked at them, but then Christian took a step and then they all took off running. Hotch sighed. "You can go, Sabastian. You don't need to babysit me."

"I know that, but we haven't really had the time to discuss how you've been handling everything and I thought we could do that now."

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been doing pretty well, considering."

"Have you had the urge to hunt humans, Aaron?"

Hotch's head snapped to him. "No!" He drooped. "I didn't mean for that to sound so. . ."

"Condescending?"

He sighed. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

"You haven't even had a tiny bit of an urge, and I'm not suggesting that you would ever act on that urge, I just want to know."

Hotch turned to look towards the river. "There have been times blood has made me want to feed, sometimes so badly that I changed and couldn't change back," he confessed weakly. "And it's even happened right after I have fed, so I know it wasn't because I was hungry." He shrugged. "I haven't learned how to control that yet."

Sebastian sighed and placed a hand on Hotch's back. "But that's the blood and it even still does that to me and Christian sometimes, so you shouldn't be ashamed about that, Aaron, but that's not what I asked you."

Hotch took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Then I don't know what you mean."

The detective studied him, and after a few moments, he licked his lips. "Like when you're out walking and someone's heartbeat gets your attention. Has that ever made you want to hunt them and feed on them?"

Hotch's brows knitted as he thought about it and then shook his head. "No, other than that first day before you finished the changing process."

The shock was evident in the old vampire's eyes. "Not even once, not even just a slight urge that you tamped down instantly."

"No." He cringed. "And that's not normal either, is it?"

Bartles huffed. "I've never met any vampire, my family and friends included, who has never wanted to hunt. Even Willie, with as strong as his feeling are against harming any living thing, has the urge to hunt humans. He never would, of course, but sometimes he has a hard time fighting it."

Hotch looked towards the trees the wolves had disappeared into. "Did Michael and Jenny kill humans in the beginning?"

"Yes. It normally takes a while to learn to fight it." He swallowed. "Jennifer has even gone back to it a time or two."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "And these hunts, these wolf hunts, what are they hunting?"

"Ah," the detective offered as he appraised him. "You're worried they might be hunting a human?"

"I could see where someone might have themselves convinced that killing a human while in the form of a wolf isn't murder."

Sebastian sighed. "I've never hunted a human while in wolf form and they never have while with me or that I've heard of, but I honestly couldn't say whether they have done it on their own at another time or not." He took a deep breath and walked down to the shore of the river. "What the wolf hunts do for me, what Christian was trying to explain to you, is that it allows us to use those hunting instincts that are within us. Killing something that way whether it be a deer or a squirrel, helps keep that hunting instinct sated so it isn't so hard to fight in everyday life." He gave Hotch a small grin. "You never know, you may actually enjoy it."

Hotch sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"What if it wakes those instincts up? My vampire didn't even come to the surface until Kahlan forced it out by cutting herself. What if I do this, and I like it, and it makes those instincts come out in me where I want to hunt humans? I couldn't live with myself it I hurt an innocent," he told him and the seriousness in his tone and in his eyes wasn't missed.

Sebastian sighed and then shrugged. "I don't know, Aaron. I wish I had an answer for you. You have been the first one I have changed that I haven't been able to help, and I'm sorry." He turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "But I can offer you my opinion."

Hotch nodded.

"I don't think you need to be worried about that." Hotch went to say something, but Sebastian cut back in. "With the control and power you have, even if those instincts wake up, you will be able to control them."

Hotch ran a hand along his jaw as he considered his words.

"But you are welcome to join us just for the run. It really is something special." He smiled. "It's a feeling of freedom like you've never experienced before, I promise you."

"I guess I can try it, but if you all start howling at the moon, I'm out of here."

Sebastian laughed. "Come on," he told him and then changed back into his wolf form.

Hotch took a deep breath and did the same, and then Sebastian took off running and Hotch took off after him. He had to immediately pull himself back, though, to keep from running the ancient vampire over and instead got in beside him. _Do you know where they are?_

_I can sense them, can you not hear them?_

Hotch's ears twitched as his eyes roamed the forest ahead of him. _I can smell them, I think._

Sebastian's eyes cut to him and then went even faster to try and catch up with the rest of them, and Hotch kept easy pace with him.

Hotch wasn't even paying attention to where they were going. He was lost in the steady rhythm of his heart, the feel of the ground beneath his paws, the wind in his ears, the harsh but not labored breaths escaping his nose, and he had to admit it; he did feel free, more free than he'd ever felt. _This could get addicting._

_Yes, it is, _Sebastian agreed.

Hotch almost startled at the man's voice in his head. He was so lost in the run that he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

After just a few minutes, Hotch and Sebastian caught up with the others, and Hotch mentally smiled at the way Willie was jumping around and on top of Michael and Jenny and licking all over them. Sebastian huffed. _He's even more of a kid when he's in his wolf form._

_I can tell you all are very close_, Hotch told him as they walked up to join them and then he looked at the oldest wolf. _I thought you were going hunting?_

Christian growled. _Damn thing was quick._

_No, you're just old and slow,_ Jenny teased as she nipped his back hip making him yelp.

_What were you hunting? _Hotch asked.

_Shhh! We're hunting wabbit,_ Willie put in in his best imitation of Elmer Fudd.

Hotch's eyes widened. _Rabbit? Really? I pictured something a little bigger when you said you wanted to hunt._

_If you have never done it, do not make fun of it. It is more difficult than you would think, _Christian insisted_. _

Hotch was glad he was in his wolf form and not able to laugh out loud because he surly would have. After a second, his nose rose into the air and his nostrils flared.

_I smell dinner, _Michael said as he also sniffed the air. _There is your deer, Aaron. Care to join me in bringing it down?_

_I think a deer might a little too challenging for his first hunt, Mike. Maybe we can find him a mouse or something, _Jenny suggested.

Hotch huffed. _I'll go._

_Then let's do this,_ Mike told him and ran off into the trees to the right and Hotch took off after him.

_I will go and keep an eye on them, _Christian said and then took off after them, too.

Sebastian looked at Jenny. _You knew he would take that as a challenge, _he said as they started walking.

_Yep. That damn man is more alpha male than Mike has ever thought about being. _She leaned over and licked the older wolf's nose. _But he needs to experience it, so I thought that would be the best way to get him into it._

_You think Mike will be mad when Aaron beats him to it?_ Willie asked them.

Sebastian looked at him. _No, I think Michael will be impressed._

XXX

After following the scent of what Hotch thought were a few deer for several hundred yards, he slowed down. Mike slowed down, too, and looked at him. _Why are we stopping?_

Hotch sniffed the air. _We're getting close._

_How can you tell that?_

_The smell is getting stronger._ He stopped completely and looked at the lighter colored wolf. _Can you not hear them walking through the leaves?_

Mike's ears twitched forward straining to hear, and Hotch looked off to the left. _What?_ Mike asked as he looked the same way.

_They split up._

_Which way do you want to go?_

Hotch looked at him. _You're the one who has done this before, you tell me._

Mike looked through the trees and sniffed the air. _The scent we started to follow is going that way._

Hotch glanced behind them, though, as he thought he sensed something. After a second or two and not hearing or seeing anything, he looked back at the older vampire. _Then let's go, _he offered as he started out again, and Mike rushed to catch up with him.

After about a hundred more yards, they crept through the trees very slowly as they got closer to the deer. It was a massive buck with a beautiful set of horns, and Hotch mentally winced as he suddenly didn't like the idea of killing such a magnificent creature. Before he could give Mike his opinion, the deer startled and took off, and Mike took off after it. _Damn it. It must have smelled us._

Hotch didn't even think about it, he just took off, too, as the instinct to chase overrode any other thoughts.

As the deer darted around the trees, Mike and Hotch naturally swept out to the sides a little so no matter which way it turned, one of them was there. Hotch couldn't take his eyes off the buck and he wondered for a second how he was not tripping or running into trees, but he quickly pushed that thought to the side and dug in a little harder.

He was gaining on the frantic deer, but then it suddenly turned back towards Mike who lunged at it as he snarled and growled, but the deer turned again.

Hotch turned the opposite way, though, and Mike yelled in frustration. When the deer pivoted on its back leg putting it right in Hotch's path, Michael's eyes grew wide. _It's like you anticipated that!_

But the deer darted right past as Hotch skidded to a stop and whipped around.

Michael's eyes locked with his. _Why did you let it. . ._

He didn't get to finish his question as Hotch let out a vicious snarl and lunged at him with teeth bared. Michael's paws slipped on the dirt and leaves as he tried to backpedal and then he sank to the ground as his eyes slammed shut not wanting to see the attack that he thought was coming. _Please!_

After finally catching up with the younger men, Christian was about to call out to them but then stopped in his tracks and gasped as he witnessed Hotch launching into the air, but then he whined in confusion as Hotch's lunge actually took him over Michael cowering on the ground and slammed into something on the other side of a large clump of bushes. The ancient vampire's claws threw up dirt as he struggled to get closer as the sounds of snapping jaws, clashing teeth, and deep chested growls made the hair on his back stand straight up.

When he rounded the edge of the bushes, his mind couldn't process what he was seeing. Hotch was fighting something, or at least that's what it looked like. All he could see was Hotch, and him snapping, twisting, turning, and biting at the air made no sense what so ever. He looked at Michael and the look in Michael's eyes told him he didn't believe it either.

_What the hell is he doing? _Michael asked as he forced himself up off the ground.

Christian glanced at him but before he could say anything a brutal rumble escaped Hotch, but it was cut off abruptly as Hotch's jaws clamped together and suddenly Hotch wasn't the only one in front of them. A black beast's body hung limply from Hotch's muzzle because its throat was in Hotch's mouth.

Christian changed into his human form and ran a hand down his face. "Bloody hell, Aaron!"

Michael changed and looked at the ancient vampire. "Is that what I think it is?"

Hotch dropped the bloody beast and swallowed as he changed and then looked at the two men. "Why didn't one of you help me?!"

Sebastian, Jenny, and Willie rushed into the group. "What happened? We could hear. . ." Sebastian started but his jaw dropped as he took in Hotch's bloody face and the dead thing on the ground. It looked like a large dog that was suffering a bad case of mange, but it didn't have padded paws like a dog. Instead, it had three extended toes that ended in sharp talons.

"I thought you were attacking me," Mike started as he looked at Hotch.

"I wasn't attacking you! I was saving you!" Hotch roared. His chest heaved. "Was this another fucking test?" he demanded to know as he advanced to Christian in two long strides.

Christian swallowed and backed up a step. "No, Aaron. It was not a test. We could not help you because we could not see it."

"What?" Hotch yelled as his face showed the anger building in him.

"That's a chupacabra. No one can see it except when it's feeding. How the hell did you see it?" Michael asked him.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Hotch hollered through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Aaron," Jenny tried as she took a step towards him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he retorted as his hands balled into fists.

Christian stepped to Hotch's side and put a firm hand on Hotch's arm. "Easy, Aaron. We ar. . ."

His words were cut off as Hotch's hand lashed out and grabbed him by the throat as he changed into his vampire form. "Don't touch me!" he ordered in a sinister whisper through fangs as he lifted him about three inches off the ground.

"Oh shit," Willie uttered. "He must have drunk some of its blood."

Sebastian cringed and then took a tentative step closer to Hotch. "Aaron, please put him down," he begged in a gentle tone. "You must have swallowed some of the chupacabra's blood."

Hotch slowly turned his red rimmed, yellow eyes toward the man who'd changed him. "So what if I did?"

Sebastian stared right back at him. "Those damn things are wrath incarnate, Aaron. What you are feeling is the effects of its blood on you."

Hotch looked back to the man struggling to breathe in his hand and his lip flared, and they were all scared that he was going to kill him.

Jenny took a deep breath and moved in and grabbed Hotch's chin with a gentle hand and made him look at her. "Please, Aaron," she pleaded. "Force it down and change back. I don't know you that well but I know you enough to know this is not you. This is that beast's blood influencing you," she continued as her voice softened and her eyes begged for him to heed her.

Hotch's face scrunched up as he moaned and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can do it, Aaron. You are stronger than the blood," Sebastian urged.

Hotch lowered Christian back to the ground and pulled his hand away from him. "I'm sorry," he uttered and was gone.

"Aaron!" Sebastian yelled and then took off after him.

Jenny went to Christian. "Are you alright?"

He was rubbing his throat. "I thought he was going to behead me with his bare hand."

Michael cringed. "I've never. . ." He shook his head. "Son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Willie asked.

Michael shrugged. "Everything was fine. Aaron is fast, and we almost had the deer, but he suddenly stopped." He sighed. "And then he lunged for me."

"For you?" Jenny asked with wide eyes.

"Well, no, actually, but I thought he was. The look of hatred in his eyes. . . I thought I was dead."

"Apparently Aaron could see the beast and went after it. We watched as he battled nothing but thin air not knowing what was going on," Christian explained. "Of course, once he killed it we could see it."

Jenny looked back and forth between the two men. "It must have been going after Michael."

Christian nodded. "It would seem so."

"You wouldn't have known about it until it was too late," Willie told Mike.

Mike nodded and sighed again. "If Aaron would have kept chasing after that buck, that beast would have had me. I can't believe he's the youngest of us all and he's the one to save me."

Christian took a long breath. "And we thought we were here to teach him," he uttered and then motioned towards the dead beast. "We better burn that thing so humans don't find it."

XXX

Sebastian found Hotch kneeling by the river washing his face off roughly with the cold water. "Aaron."

Hotch tensed and shook his head. "Don't, I can still feel the rage. Please don't come any closer."

The detective sighed but stayed where he was. "What you're feeling is not your fault, Aaron. You didn't know that its blood would do that."

Hotch huffed and then ran his hands through his hair. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know. I've never met anyone who has drunk the blood of a chupacabra. I have heard stories of its blood being used in hexes that cause the cursed to develop strong bouts of anger, though. I think that's where William got the idea."

Hotch turned sad eyes towards the man. "I can't go home like this."

Sebastian cringed and then gestured down the riverbank. "Then run."

"What?" Hotch asked and then winced at the anger still in his voice.

"When you were the wolf before did you notice that it makes you need to feed sooner than normal?"

"Yes."

Sabastian nodded. "It does that to us all. The effects of the blood will work through your system more quickly if you use your wolf form."

Hotch nodded and pushed himself up. "I don't think I drank that much of it."

Sebastian studied him; Hotch had yet to change back. He took a deep breath. "Or if need be, feed on something else to help dilute it."

"I have a bag in my car."

"Then go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Hotch turned but then turned back. "Did I hear them right that I wasn't even supposed to be able to see it?"

Sebastian smiled. "There are a lot of things you aren't supposed to be able to do, Aaron, and yet you still do them."

Hotch sighed.

Sebastian chanced reaching out and putting a supportive hand on Hotch shoulder. When the muscles tensed under him, he almost pulled back but stuck it out. "You saved Michael's life, Aaron, so I am glad you were able to see it, and I thank you."

"And then I almost killed Christian, so it doesn't really mean anything."

Sebastian slowly shook his head. "That wasn't you, Aaron, but it was you who saved Michael, so that means a lot."

Hotch pulled away from him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he told him and then was gone.

****Pictures of all of the wolves and the chupacabra are on my website: the tales of hoffer "dot" weebly "dot" com – no spaces and a period in place of "dot". If you are really into this story, you may want to bookmark the site or something because I will be adding stuff to it almost every chapter. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

When Hotch finally unlocked his front door and opened it, he came face to face with his wife. Her eyes quickly trailed up and down him and her brows rose. "So? How'd it go?"

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I guess."

She mentally winced and took his hand after he'd shut the door and locked it. "Are you tired? Want to take a shower? Just want to crawl in bed and close your eyes?" she asked as she led him into the house.

He smiled. He knew that she knew he really wasn't in the mood to talk. He tugged on her hand and spun her around to face him. "I love you."

She smiled. "Of course you do."

He chuckled. "I think a hot shower sounds pretty good."

She turned and started pulling him towards the stairs. "Good, cause you stink."

"What?"

She shrugged. "You have a tinge of something on you."

"What's it smell like?"

She stopped, turned back to him, leaned in close, cringed, and then leaned back. "I don't know, but it's not good."

He huffed and pushed her up a stair. "Just don't tell me I smell like a wet dog."

She froze and turned back to him with wide eyes. "You all did the wolf thing?"

He sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes. "Yes."

She studied him a moment, bit back all the questions she wanted to ask, and then continued up the stairs. "That sounds interesting," she offered in a nonchalant tone.

He smiled and then joined her on the stair she was on. "It was awesome," he whispered and then was gone.

"Aaron!" she yelled and then took off running.

He was already completely undressed and stepping into the shower when she joined him in their bathroom. "You can't say that and then not explain," she insisted.

He chuckled. "I got to see all of their wolf forms, and I can tell you one thing for sure."

She frowned. "What's that?"

He smiled. "That Sebastian dyes his hair."

Confusion filled her eyes. "What?"

He shrugged. "You know how my form is dark, like my hair?" he asked as he ran a hand through it.

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "Everyone's wolf looked like them in that way."

She frowned some more, and then a smile slowly spread on her lips as she giggled. "And Sebastian's wolf is light colored, but yet his hair is dark."

"Yep," he agreed and then turned the water on. "And I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow, but I really am tired, Babe."

She smiled. After the way the wolf form had made him hungry at the cabin, she figured that the form drained him more than the vampire form, so she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'll fluff your pillow."

He smiled. "Thanks, Babe."

XXX

When Kahlan woke up the next morning, Hotch was still sound asleep, and she frowned as she propped herself up and looked at his peaceful face. Ever since he'd been changed, he had been waking up before her because he just didn't need the same amount of sleep as he did as a human. She reached up and gently smoothed down one of his cowlicks that had reared its ugly head from him going to bed with his hair wet. A small moan escaped him as he nestled into the pillow a little more, and a small smile spread on her lips. _Poor baby, they really wore you out last night, huh?_

She watched him for a few more seconds and then lifted off of him completely and got out of bed making sure not to disturb him. After grabbing her clothes, she left him to sleep in peace as she went to the guestroom to get ready.

By the time Hotch finally got down stairs, the kids were up and they were all at the table eating breakfast.

"Jeeze, Dad, we thought you had decided to take the day off," Jack teased with a big grin.

Hotch huffed as he sat down and accepted the cup of coffee Kahlan had gotten up to get him as soon as she saw him on the steps. He fixed his middle child with his stare after glancing at his watch. "I still have twenty minutes before I have to leave."

"Well, we still have fifteen," Wyatt pointed out before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"And yet," Hotch started as he looked at his eldest, "I'm actually ready to go. You still have to brush your teeth and hair and such," he continued as he reached over and tussled Jack's hair.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he shoved his father's hand away and ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix it. "I've already done my hair!"

Skepticism filled Hotch's eyes. "You did?"

"Yes!" Jack insisted.

Hotch shot a look to his wife who just shrugged, and then he shook his head as he snatched Jack's napkin away from him and grinned. "Well, at least I'm not so grossed out any more about the slimy gunk that got on my hand when I touched your hair," he explained as he wiped his hand off dramatically.

"Ewww!" Joey yelled as she scooted her chair further away from Jack.

"That's my gel," Jack defended himself, and they all laughed and Hotch balled up the napkin and threw it at him.

Once the kids were off finishing up with their morning routines, Hotch joined Kahlan in the kitchen as she loaded the dishwasher. She dried her hands off on the towel and then moved them to rest on the back of his neck as she smiled. "So should I plan to have Mom fix the kids dinner tonight?"

He frowned. "Why would you do that?" he asked as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Her brows rose. "You want to bring Sebastian and his group here and make them suffer through the kids on their first visit?"

He chuckled. "You make it sound like the kids will attack them or something."

"Well. . . All the questions they will bombard them with could be considered a verbal attack at least."

He shook his head. "Actually, I wasn't planning on inviting them here until tomorrow since that was the initial invitation."

She sighed. "Hun. . ."

"It's not our fault they chose to show up early."

A sly smirk grew on her face. "So you want five vampires to have to entertain themselves in your town tonight?"

His eyes grew wide. "You don't actually think I need to be worried about them, do you?"

She laughed. "I don't know. You're the one who met all of them."

He took a deep breath. "I think we can trust them."

Her eyes narrowed. "But you don't trust them enough to bring them to your home and family?"

He wilted a little. "I don't exactly distrust them. I just. . ."

"Don't know them well enough," she finished for him and gave him a smile and pat his chest. "I understand, Aaron." She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You do what you need to do with them, and I'll keep the kids from worrying about you by taking them out for dinner and a movie."

"Yes!" being yelled from outside the kitchen had them both moving out of the room. Joey was frozen halfway down the stairs with both of her hands clamped over her mouth.

Kahlan giggled, but Hotch shook his head. He hadn't even realized she was on her way down.

Wyatt and Jack come up the basement steps and looked around at the rest of the family. "What's going on?" Jack inquired.

"Mommy's taking us out for dinner and movie!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" Wyatt agreed with a huge smile.

Jack's eyes flashed to his father and then to his mother. "Dad already knows that he has a case?" he asked as suspicion filled his eyes.

"No, but he's finally going on a Guys Night Out," Kahlan put in before Hotch could even attempt to open his mouth.

"Well, it's about time, Dad," Jack exclaimed as his whole demeanor changed and he smiled.

Hotch looked at his watch. "Isn't it time for you guys to get to the bus?"

"We're going, we're going," Wyatt assured him as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the door.

"See you guys when you get home," Kahlan called out to them. "Love you."

Jack turned and gave her another smile. "We love you, too, Mom."

"Hey!" Hotch yelled with a feigned hurt look as he held his arms out to the side.

Wyatt sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. "We love you, too, Dad."

Kahlan giggled and elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Yeah, but they love me more."

Hotch shot her a mean look which made Joey giggle.

Once Joey had gone, Kahlan and Hotch walked to the door together. She glanced at him as he opened the door for her. "You still owe me a synopsis of last night."

He nodded as he pulled the door shut behind them. "I know. I'll add it on top of tonight's when I get home." She smirked, and he sighed. "I will try my best to be home by a decent time and not be so tired when I do get here."

She smiled as he opened her car door for her. "I will keep you to that, Mr. Hotchner."

His grin revealed his dimples. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Mrs. Hotchner." She got in and he shut her door for her. "Now get your ass to work."

She laughed as she rolled her window down. "I love you."

He leaned down into the vehicle and gave her a kiss. "I love you, too, Babe."

XXX

Thankfully, the BAU didn't get called out onto a case, so they spent the day doing more paperwork and a few consults. After finishing another file, Hotch took a moment and called Sebastian. The man answered on the first ring and the first thing he wanted to know was how Hotch was doing.

"I'm fine. In fact, I made sure I was fine before I even went home last night."

"I'm glad to hear it, Aaron. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Hotch chuckled. "Apparently you do."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I thought we could take you out in appreciation for saving Michael."

"That's not necessary. After the. . ."

"I don't want to hear it," the ancient vampire interrupted. "Besides, the others would like to get to know you better."

Hotch sighed. "I guess I could join you all for a few hours," he offered hoping that they wouldn't want to be out too late.

"What time can we expect you?"

Hotch licked his lips as he looked at the stack of files that he had to sign-off on. "I should be able to get out of here right around five. Where would you want to meet?"

"Why don't you just meet us here at the hotel? Do you happen to know the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in DC?"

Hotch almost choked on his own breath. He knew the Mandarin; it was of the most expensive luxury hotels in DC and it was close to the Mall. He'd seen it many times as he drove in and out of the nation's capital and had always wondered what the massive hotel looked like on the inside. "I know it."

"Then we will see you about six."

"I'll be there barring any traffic problems," Hotch offered and then ended the call. He ran a hand along his chin. _I guess we won't be doing the wolf thing again. I wonder if we're going to stay in the city._

He went ahead and text his wife: 'Sebastian wants me to meet them in DC. I hate to say it, but I don't think I'll be home anytime soon.'

'That's fine. Go, have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do,' she text back almost instantly.

'That means I can do anything, then, right?'

' Yep!'

He shook his head. 'I love you. Enjoy dinner and the movie with the kids.'

'I love you, too, Hun.'

He sighed as he watched his phone's screen turn dark. _Is it sad that I wish I was going with you instead?_

Shaking his head, he slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed the next file on his stack. As he was reading over it, his mind trailed to the vampire who had changed him and his made family. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised they have money. If I'd been alive for almost seven hundred years, I'd have money, too._ He ran a hand along the back of his neck. _I wonder what he meant by 'show me their appreciation'. _

He took a deep breath as he shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on the file in front of him. _Stop worrying about what may or might happen tonight. You need to get these files done and get out of here on time or you won't have the opportunity to find out what they have planned._


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Hotch pulled up in front of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel at 6:15 that evening. A valet opened his door for him as he looked Hotch up and down, and Hotch mentally huffed at the scrutiny; it was obvious that the formally dressed man thought Hotch was in the wrong place.

"Are you here as a guest?" the man asked him as Hotch got out.

Hotch shook his head. "No. I'm supposed to meet a few friends here."

"And which guest would that be?" the valet asked without moving from in front of Hotch. He was clearly making sure Hotch was there legitimately.

Hotch took a deep breath as he forcibly had to restrain himself from using his stare on the man who was only doing his job. "Sebastian Bartles and company."

The man's eyes shot opened as he stepped back with quick feet and held out his hands for Hotch's keys. "Of course, Sir. May I have your name so that I may let the Concierge know?" he asked as his whole demeanor changed from bullying guard to pleasing staff.

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch told him as he gave up his keys.

"Yes, Sir," the man agreed and moved to the phone on the wall as he threw another man Hotch's keys. "Put it in the VIP lot," he ordered and then picked up the receiver.

Hotch smoothed down his tie and then mentally winced as he wondered if he was dressed well enough for the fancy hotel.

"Mr. Hotchner?" being called made Hotch snap out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a refined looking man in a black silk suit coming out of the door to him. Hotch nodded to him, and the man smiled. "Excellent. Mr. Bartles and the other guests are awaiting you in the rooftop lounge. I will show you the way; if you would follow me, please?" he offered as he gestured to the door.

Hotch nodded and then followed the man, and years of training himself not to react came into play as he looked around the spacious luxurious lobby. His footfalls on the marble floor echoed, but no one paid him any attention as he followed the attendant.

A woman in a business suit smiled at Hotch as she approached the man bringing him to a halt and then apologized for interrupting him. "Sir, the Armenian Ambassador was highly upset that the suite he usually gets was booked."

Hotch mentally frowned as he watched and listened a few steps back. _Ok, maybe this man isn't the concierge._

"Did you give him the next best room and then apologize for all of the usual suits being occupied?"

"Of course, but you know how he can get," the woman offered, and Hotch could tell she was about at wits end.

The man sighed. "I will speak with him, and if he can't be happy with the room we can give him, I will tell him the Motel 6 is down the road. I have other important guests booking the suits this weekend."

"So you will speak to him?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes, Julie. I will go see him as soon as I am done showing Mr. Hotchner to those special guests," he told her with a glance at Hotch.

The woman's eyes went wide and then apologized to Hotch again, apparently thinking that he was just as important as the people who were occupying their best rooms. "Then I will tell the Ambassador that the General Manager will see him as soon as he gets a chance," Julie told him and quickly walked away.

The manager shot Hotch an apologetic look and then gestured to the elevators. "I am sorry about the delay."

"Don't worry about it," Hotch told him as he followed him into the elevator. "I'm sorry if my friends have disrupted the hotel or anything," he offered as he studied the man. He would hate to find out that Sabastian or any of them had used their vampire powers on the hotel staff or caused any problems.

The man chuckled. "Your friends have only been wonderful, and besides that Ambassador is a spoiled brat in a man's guise. Serves him right for not booking his usual suite in advanced like most civilized people," he told him and then took out a key to authorize the elevator to go to the roof.

Hotch took a long, slow breath. He may not be afraid of heights any more per say, but just the thought of being up on the huge building's roof made him a little nervous.

Once the doors swished open, the man gestured out and towards the left. "The lounge is that way, and I am Gary Blanchet, the General Manager. I must apologize for not introducing myself earlier," he stated as he offered Hotch his hand.

Hotch shook it. "It's alright. I can imagine you are a very busy man."

"If you will be needing a room or anything, just tell any of the staff that you would like to speak with me."

Hotch shook his head. "Thank you, but I won't be staying. I actually live outside the city."

"Well, anything you need or want, just let us know," Gary offered and then let the elevator doors shut once Hotch turned to go find his friends.

Hotch could sense the vampires before he could see them, and he took a deep breath. Even though Sebastian had seemed fine on the phone, Hotch wasn't sure how the others were going to treat him after what had happened the night before.

"There he is!" Willie hollered as soon as Hotch rounded the corner. All five of the vampires were lounging around a fire pit near the right corner of the hotel's roof.

Hotch studied them as he advanced towards them and then nodded a greeting. "Sorry I was late. Traffic was heavy."

"You're fine," Christian told him as he offered him a tumbler of amber liquid.

Hotch accepted the glass and then looked the ancient vampire in the eyes. "Christian, about last night, I am. . ."

"Nonsense!" Christian interrupted and placed a guiding hand on Hotch's back and steered him closer to the others. "You being able to see that beast and consequently destroying it beats out anything else that may have transpired."

Hotch sighed.

Michael walked up to him. "I'm not used to having to be saved by others, so I hope you'll excuse me for not thanking you right away," he said as he stuck out his hand to Hotch.

Hotch shook his hand. "There's no need, I. . ."

"There is need, Aaron," Jenny insisted as she stood up. "Michael wouldn't have even known it was there until it was too late."

Hotch frowned as he studied them. "It really would have been able to kill him?"

Sebastian winced. "I have heard of only a lucky few who have had a run in with one and survived to tell about it."

Hotch's frown deepened. "But I thought only two things could kill us."

Sebastian shook his head. "Not two things, Aaron, two ways. We can be killed by a stake through the heart or by being beheaded."

"And those kinds of attacks can come in many different forms," Christian put in as his hand absently went to his neck where Hotch had grabbed him.

Hotch noticed and mentally winced. _I'm sorry Christian._

"Chupacabra's are very efficient killers. They can dismember a torso rather quickly all while not being seen," Willie added. "And they wait to take the head off until last because they like feasting on the brain as it dies."

A strong shudder ran through Jenny as she cringed. "I can't even imagine how horrible that is. Being torn apart by something invisible. . ." She shook her head. "I think I'd prefer a nice, quick wooden stake through my heart."

Hotch looked horrified. "How many of those things are out there? Do I need to be worried about my family?"

"They are prevalent in the south west. Normally they don't travel this far north especially getting closer to winter," Willie instructed. "And I have never heard of more than one being in the same vicinity together, so I would think your family is safe from them."

"Nasty buggers! And we get blamed for a lot of their kills," Christian but in and ended with a snort of disgust.

"Blamed? You mean vampires get blamed for their kills? Even today?" Hotch asked with a look of disbelief.

"Chupacabras drain their victims of blood even their animal victims, and there is always someone who sees the story and blames a vampire," Sebastian told him. "Like we're the only ones who drink blood."

Hotch shot him a look and was about to ask him about what else drank blood but the waiter came over with another round of drinks.

Jenny raised her new glass. "I say we put these disgusting creatures behind us and start with why we are really here." They all looked at her, and she shook her head. "To welcome a new member into our family!"

They smiled with that and raised their glasses as they all looked at Hotch. "Welcome to the family, Aaron."

XXX

After a few more drinks and some idle chit chat, Michael stood up. "I say we take him to a real bar."

Sebastian immediately started shaking his head. "No. Aaron would not like that."

"How do you know, you haven't even asked him?"

"Because I know him a little better than you all do, and I know he wouldn't!" Sebastian insisted.

Michael looked at Hotch. "You up for leaving this stuffy place and going to a real bar?"

"I know a few decent bars around here I guess I could show you to," Hotch suggested as he stood up.

"No, you have it wrong. We're the ones taking you to a bar," Jenny put in with a grin.

Hotch studied those around him. Sebastian was still shaking his head, Willie looked way too uneasy, Michael and Jenny looked like kids who were about to get into mischief, and Christian was studying him like some lab rat. Hotch frowned. "I've been to most of the bars around here. Is there a certain one you have in mind?"

Michael smiled. "You've never been to a bar like the one we're going to take you to."

Hotch's eyes found Sabastian's, and the ancient vampire sighed. "You don't have to go, Aaron."

"You're right, Bas. He probably couldn't handle it. He definitely doesn't seem like the type of guy who let's himself unwind very often," Michael put back in as he sat back down.

"I unwind," Hotch insisted.

"I don't know, Stud, think you could keep up with us?" Jenny teased as she put her arm around him.

Hotch huffed. "I don't think that will be a problem, Red."

She laughed and then tugged on his hand. "Then come on."

"Yes! Now I can buy you a proper drink!" Michael yelled as he moved to catch up with them.

"I don't know about this, Bas," Willie muttered as he got close to his maker.

Sebastian looked at him and Christian both. "We better go to keep them out of trouble."

Willie swallowed hard. "Taking him to a bar like that? That's asking for trouble, Bas."

"I don't know," Christian started as they moved to follow the rest of them, "I think it will be quite interesting to see how he reacts to it all."

Sebastian winced. "Interesting? Not quite the word I would use."

Hotch frowned when Jenny took him past the elevator. "Aren't we leaving?"

She laughed. "Yes, but we are going to be traveling by different means." She stopped as they got to the wall going around the edge of the rooftop and looked at him. "Ready?"

Hotch noticed her eyes kept trailing to the neighboring building's roof which was about fifteen feet lower and across the alley. He swallowed. "We're not walking, are we?"

She laughed lightly. "You're the one who said you could keep up."

Hotch mentally winced. _Son of a bitch!_ When Michael came up beside him with a massive grin, Hotch took a deep breath. "Shouldn't we be worried someone will see us?"

Michael chuckled. "Most people don't look up, Aaron."

"And we'll be moving so quickly that they wouldn't really see us anyway," Jenny put in.

Hotch forced a small smile and then gestured toward the edge. "After you."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Hotch mentally winced as he and the rest of the vampires finally came to a halt. After scaling up and down buildings and jumping from roof to roof, they ended up in Washington DC's South East district. Everyone, local and tourist alike, knew that the South East side was the most dangerous. He took a deep breath and smoothed out his tie as he looked around the decrepit rooftop where they had stopped. He listened and then cringed. He could hear most of what made that section of DC so bad and had to forcibly make himself not go and track them down. He looked at Michael. "We're here, why? I don't see or hear a bar anywhere close." He had thought that the younger acting vampires were taking him to some obnoxious club that played loud noise that some called music and such, but he didn't think even that type of club was anywhere close to where they were.

Michael smiled. "It wouldn't be our type of bar if just anyone could find it, Aaron," he told him and then started for the door that lead into the building.

Hotch frowned and watched as Jenny started to follow Michael. Sebastian moved in beside Hotch. "You don't have to go in there, Aaron."

"We've come this far, we might as well go in," Christian offered as he moved to follow the others and pulled Willie along with him.

Hotch looked back and forth between the open door and the man who had changed him. "Why don't you think I can handle this?"

"It's not that I think you can't handle it, Aaron, it's that I don't think you will like it," Sebastian clarified.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I'll be alright."

Sebastian sighed and then motioned to the door. "Then let's go."

The door lead to several flights of stairs and not seeing any of the others, Hotch knew they had just jumped. Not knowing what was at the bottom, though, made Hotch take the long way and Sebastian chose to stay with him.

When they were about halfway down, Hotch's foot froze on its way to the next stair and he fixed his companion with his stare. "This isn't an ordinary bar, is it?"

Sebastian frowned. "How can you tell?"

Hotch's stare deepened. _You didn't deny it. Son of a bitch!_ He exhaled roughly. "Because I can smell the blood! Is this some sort of vampire bar, or have you all brought me to some kill or something to see how I'll react?"

The detective started shaking his head immediately. "No! It's a bar! I swear!"

Hotch shook his head as he turned away from the man.

"I told you that you probably wouldn't like it."

Hotch huffed and suddenly Michael was beside them. "What's taking you two so long?" Once he actually noticed the looks on their faces, he frowned. "What?"

Sebastian sighed. "Aaron's not liking this."

"But you haven't even seen it yet."

"I don't need to see it. I can smell it."

Michael frowned even more. "But you drink blood just like the rest of us, correct?"

"Of course I do, but I don't need to go to a bar to get it. I have plenty at home," Hotch insisted. He wasn't sure whether the aforementioned blood was in a bag, a bottle, or a body; but he was sure he didn't really want to find out.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "It's not like everyone is feeding off of the humans in there, Aaron, if that's what you're thinking."

Hotch's breath caught in his chest, and he ran a hand along the back of his neck as he turned away from them. _So there are human's in there? Son of a bitch!_ Suddenly he turned back to them. "Fine. Let's go," he put in as he gestured down the stairs. As much as he didn't want to find out what a vampire bar was like, he had to make sure the humans within it weren't being used as local flavor.

Sebastian nodded down the stairs to let Michael know that he wanted a moment alone with their newest member, so with a sigh, Michael left without a word. The ancient vampire took another deep breath and faced Hotch with serious eyes. "You have admitted to feeding on your own wife, Aaron. Don't act so shocked that others do the same thing."

A soft snort left Hotch before he could stop it, and he winced. "Yes, but she gave me permission under her own free will. In fact, she actually pushed the issue when I tried to get out of it."

Sebastian actually chuckled and then quickly swallowed it down when Hotch's frown didn't lessen. "You're not the only vampire who does that with their partner, Aaron."

Hotch inhaled deeply as he studied the man who had changed him. "So you're saying that every human in there is there of their own free will? That they aren't there because they were compelled or being drained to feed vampires?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, Aaron. I can guarantee it." He motioned down the stairs. "Let me show you, and once you put your mind at ease, you can leave. I'll even go with you, if you want."

Hotch sighed. "Alright," he said as he started down.

Sebastian moved in beside him. "But just so you know, while this place only caters to vampires, some don't. There are places that allow anything that drinks blood in their doors."

Hotch glanced at him out the corner of his eyes. "You've been here?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not this particular one, but all the bigger cities have them. Once you know what to look for, they're pretty easy to find."

"So how do you know that this place only serves vampires?"

"The tags on the building," he stated plainly.

Hotch frowned. "The graffiti?"

"Yes. If we leave the same way we came, I'll show you what signs to look for."

After another flight of stairs, Sebastian stopped him with a hand on his arm and waited for Hotch to look at him. "Use this as an educational experience, Aaron. Please use your profiling abilities to watch and learn only."

Hotch mentally winced with the way the last word was stressed. "In other words, I'm going to see things that I won't like."

The older man shrugged. "It's hard to say what you will see and hear, but you are young in all of this. I wouldn't want you causing any trouble over something you don't understand."

After a few seconds of studying the man, Hotch started back down the steps. "And you don't want me making my uniqueness public."

Sebastian smiled. "There is that."

After another flight, Hotch's nostrils flared as the smell of blood grew even stronger. Sebastian apparently noticed because he paused. "Are you alright?"

Hotch swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine." Sebastian didn't look so sure, though, so Hotch smiled. "I fed last night, remember?"

"I guess I really don't know why I'm worried about it. There will probably be vampires a lot older than you in there who still can't control it."

"So no one will notice if I change and have a little trouble changing back?"

Sebastian laughed. "No, no one will notice."

When there was just two more flights left, Sebastian stopped again, and Hotch stopped beside him. He mentally winced at the uneasy look that had overcome the man, but he waited in silence to see what the man had to say.

After a deep breath, Sebastian shook his head and then started out again, but Hotch grabbed his arm and turned him back towards him. "What?"

The older man sighed. "I was going to try and explain some of the things you might see in there, but I think it will just be easier if you see them for yourself."

"I can imagine what I'll see in there," Hotch muttered.

"I doubt that."

Hotch looked at him and Sebastian laughed. "Your wife, maybe, but you. . ."

Hotch shook his head and started down again.

The other man laughed some more as he caught up with him. "Hell, I guess you could always bring her here."

Hotch glanced at him as they went down the last few stairs. "You brought Maria to places like this?"

"Yes, and that includes even before I changed her." He smiled at some distant memory. "Maria loved to dance." He shook himself and gestured towards the door. "She and I would go out every few weeks."

The door opened and a tall, slim man bowed his head as Hotch and Sebastian moved closer. Sebastian leaned closer to Hotch. "Course, that was in Italy and a long time ago." He saw Hotch's eyes surveying the place and he leaned in even closer. "But these places haven't really changed over the years."

Hotch nodded and watched the man shut the door behind them; he could tell the man was a vampire, too. He leaned in close to his companion. "I guess since we can sense each other, he didn't have to have proof of what we are."

Sebastian nodded. "No, and if someone tries to bring a human in here, he makes sure they haven't been compelled."

Hotch stopped and turned curious eyes towards him after glancing back at the man guarding the door. "How does he do that?"

"He simply compels them to tell the truth."

"So I couldn't compel someone to lie about it?"

Sebastian chuckled as he gestured toward the far end of the room where several doors were. "Being under the influence of one vampire doesn't stop the compelling power of another."

"Good to know," Hotch muttered as he mentally smiled. He had to admit, the place was a lot nicer than he was expecting. Classy was the first word that came to mind as he looked around the large fist room. There were dimly lit tables going around the outside and a large, shellacked, wooden horseshoe bar in the middle. As Hotch took a deep breath, he almost got lightheaded with all of the scents that assaulted him. He swallowed deeply and looked at the detective. "There are many different types of blood here, aren't there?"

Sebastian nodded. "Just like most bars have many different types of liquor; these bars have all different kinds of blood from animal and human alike, from the rare and exotic to the ordinary."

Hotch's eyes searched the bar a little more closely. There were a few groups of vampires and humans enjoying each other's company, several couples wrapped up so closely they almost made one individual, and even some lone vampires enjoying a quiet drink, but almost all of them were drinking blood. And just like a regular bar, the patrons' were drinking out of several different sized glasses from small shot glasses to larger mugs.

His mouth watered and he changed without meaning to as he had to fight the urge to order some immediately.

"They're in one of the back rooms," Sebastian offered as he gestured to the back corner and then cringed once he noticed Hotch. He put a hand on Hotch's arm and leaned him to speak more softly. "It's alright, Aaron." When Hotch obviously wasn't going to stop trying to force himself to change, he pulled him a little closer. "Half of the vampires in here are changed."

Hotch finally looked at him, and then looked around at the other occupants of the room. About half of them were in their vampire form. He sighed. _I guess a lot of us can't control ourselves._

Sebastian smiled as he allowed himself to change. "Hell, many of us do it on purpose. Knowing we can fully relax here makes it easier for those who have to fight to keep it back all the time." His pointy smile looked just a little disturbing as he leaned in even closer to Hotch's ear. "No one will think anything of you. I promise."

Hotch took a deep breath as his hands balled into fists and his eyes squeezed shut. One he opened them, he was back to normal. "I'm good."

The detective chuckled. "That's see how long that last once Michael orders the first round."

Hotch swallowed hard.

Sebastian shook his head and led him to the door in the back right.

Hotch huffed but followed his mentor. Before he got through the doorway, movement in the room next to theirs got his attention, and he froze as the Hotchner Stare came out in full force.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 – Happy Halloween!**

Before Hotch could take a step into the other room, though, Sebastian had a hand on his chest and Christian moved in front of him. "Remember, Aaron, you are only here to watch and learn," Sebastian whispered.

"He may have come in uncompelled, but there is no way he is doing that of his own free will!" Hotch insisted in hushed ferocity as he pointed past Christian into the room beside them. A man was chained to the far wall and three females and one male were feeding on him, and they were all partially naked.

Christian looked back over his shoulder at the party Hotch was intent on crashing and then looked back at Hotch with a grin. "Use those brilliant ears of yours and reevaluate your opinion."

Hotch snorted in disgust and about shoved his way past the ancient vampire, but Sebastian gripped his suit jacket a little tighter as he caught Hotch's eyes. "How many are human, Aaron?"

Hotch frowned even more as he focused his hearing past the music and then his brows shot up. "The ones feeding are human?" He could clearly hear four human hearts pounding at different but rapid paces and only one slow beating vampire heart.

Christian shrugged. "Some people are into different things."

Hotch looked at his mentor. "And they're drinking his blood?"

Sebastian tugged him away from the door. "Yes." Once they were far enough away from the door, he let Hotch go and motioned to the table where the others were waiting.

"I see Aaron noticed the harem," Jenny offered with a chuckle. "If he got that upset by that, don't let him see the nest downstairs."

Hotch frowned. "Nest?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Michael laughed as he leaned forward. "Several vampires and humans partaking is what could only be described as a blood fueled orgy."

The disgusted look that overtook Hotch's face made all of them laugh, and he sighed. "No, I do not want to see that."

That made most of them laugh even harder, but Willie shook his head. "A nest, most of the time, is the term used for a family of vampires who live together."

Hotch glanced back towards the door to the other room as he remembered Officer Schewel mistaking him and his team for a nest of vampires back in Hawaii. He looked back to his supernatural family. "Alright, but why were they drinking his blood, and why was he letting them?"

Michael shrugged. "It might be just a kink."

"Or they might be his pets," Jenny offered and then laughed at the look on Hotch's face.

Willie snorted. "Some vampires like to keep several humans with them for a time with the promise of bringing them across if they please them enough. Course, some never have any intentions of actually doing it."

"But some do," Christian put in. "Vampires start out as human, Aaron, and with your job, I'm sure you know that some humans are very twisted."

Hotch sighed as he nodded. He knew all about how twisted some humans could be. He looked at his new 'sister'. "You don't seem as offended as the others. Do you have any pets?"

She chuckled and took a drink from the tumbler in her hand. "Ani would kick my ass for calling her that, but yes."

Hotch studied her for a moment and then looked to Sebastian who shook his head as he laughed. "Anastasia is Jennifer's wife of seven years and there's no comparing her to those people in there."

"You're married?" Hotch asked with raised brows.

Jenny huffed as she raised her chin. "Don't sound so shocked, stud. I have had many people, male and female, love me through the years."

Hotch felt his cheeks heat. "I didn't mean. . . I. . . Sorry," he uttered as he sank down into his seat a little.

Christian and Michael busted out laughing. "At least she has someone new to pick on," Christian put out and then hit Willie's arm.

Willie rolled his eyes and then looked at Hotch. "Don't let her fool you, Aaron. Jenny loves Ani very much and as soon as Ani's two sons are of age, she will be joining our little family officially."

Hotch smiled with that. "So you have two sons? That's great. How old are they?"

"I have kids, too," Michael put in quickly. "Mine are just a little older, that's all."

Hotch turned to him with furrowed brows. "A little older?"

Sebastian laughed. "He brought over his step children as soon as they were of age over one hundred years ago."

"Mandy and I have been married for one hundred and twenty-seven years," Mike announced proudly as he raised his glass.

Christian reached over and clinked his glass with his own. "He still has a while to go before he beats my record, but he has a wonderful family. Well, now that his kids have finally outgrown that annoying stage, anyway."

They all laughed at that and Hotch turned back to Jenny. "My boys are fifteen and my daughter is seven."

Jenny's smile was genuine. "Ty is twelve and Zac will be sixteen in January."

"Will you be bringing them across, too?"

"Ty wants to, but Zac still says no. Zac is too into developing his own sense of self, but Ani hopes that he will come around. How about you, do you plan on bringing your wife and kids across?"

Hotch sighed. "My wife, yes, but every time the kids bring it up, we keep telling them that we'll discuss it more seriously once they're older."

Sebastian nodded. "Kids change their minds all the time, so that's probably best."

They all nodded their agreements, and then Hotch looked at Willie. "So do you have anyone special in your life?"

The young looking man shook his head. "No. I haven't found the right person yet."

When Willie's eyes darted to Jenny's and then back to Hotch's, Hotch glanced at Jenny who was in the process of biting back a grin, and Hotch mentally frowned. He wasn't sure whether Willie was thinking about Kahlan or not, but he felt a growl wanting to crawl out of his throat.

Mike stood up and grabbed Hotch's shoulder. "Come on, I owe you a drink."

He frowned as he stood up. "And I can't have it here at the table like the rest of you?"

Christian smiled as he also stood up. "Yes, but you may want to sample some of them before you decide on which one you really like." He wrapped his arm around Hotch's shoulders and started to steer him back towards the main part of the bar. "I'll point out some of my favorites," he instructed as he led him even further away and Michael moved in beside them.

Hotch smirked but let himself be led. "You just don't want me walking around this place without either you or Sebastian being my chaperone."

Michael laughed. "Don't take it personally, Aaron. They did it to all of us, too."

XXX

After about an hour of hanging out in the bar with them, Hotch stood up. "I've really enjoyed this, but it's getting late and I need to get home."

Sebastian smiled as he stood up, too.

"Wow, your lady sure does have you wrapped around her finger," Jenny teased with a big grin.

Hotch shrugged. "When I'm not on a case, I like to spend as much time at home as possible."

They all stood up. "Is Kahlan going to be at your house tomorrow?" Willie asked him with a bright smile, but when Hotch's stare emerged, Willie licked the smile away and looked at the floor.

"Hopefully we can meet your whole family," Christian put in quickly.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yes, they will all be there."

Jenny moved in and took Hotch's arm and headed him towards the bar. "Come on, stud. You can come with me to settle our bill."

Once they were far enough away from the others, Jenny leaned in close to him. "You don't have a problem with the kid, do you, Aaron?" she asked him seriously.

Hotch sighed through his nose. "I don't like the infatuation he seems to have with my wife," he admitted in a quiet tone.

She laughed. "He told me all about her."

Hotch's stare blossomed and he started to turn back to the others, but she stopped him with a firm hand and looked him in the eyes. "The reason he's so taken with her is because she reminds him of his mother, Aaron. Black hair, blue eyes. . . he insists that your wife could be his mother's sister."

Hotch frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "He lost his whole family when he was seventeen but he was closest to his mother, and your wife looks just like her. He doesn't think about her like you suspect him of doing."

Hotch chuckled. "His mother?" He sighed as he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Wow, I really read that wrong."

She chuckled. "He was just trying to get her to like him."

He inhaled deeply. "Alright."

She tugged on him again to make him look at her. "He wants you to like him, too."

He winced but he nodded. "I promise to cut him some slack."

She smiled. "Good, cause I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

He huffed.

"He's my little brother. I won't put up with anyone being mean to him."

He could see the seriousness in her expression, so held up his hands. "Alright. I promise."

She nodded and started them towards the bar again. Hotch wouldn't let her pay, though, and she shook her head. "But we were taking you out."

He huffed. "And?"

She shook her head. "I thought guys were ok with women paying in today's day and age?"

He smiled as he accepted his credit card back form the bartender. "Call me old fashion."

A sly smile spread on her lips. "A could call you a few things, but I'm not sure you would like them."

"Come on, we have to get young man to his car before it turns back into a pumpkin," Christian joked as the rest of them joined them.

Hotch shook his head as he followed them to the door. _They're worse than Dave and the team._

XXX

Once he was in his car, Hotch text Kahlan to let her know he was on his way, and she text him back asking him to pick up a bag of ice. He sighed. 'Anything else?'

'Nope. I got the rest today, but I forgot ice, sorry.'

'It's fine. I'll be home soon. Love you.'

'Love you, too, Hun.'

He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked back towards the luxury hotel and bit his lip. _I really hope that tomorrow goes well._ After a deep breath, he put his car in drive and started home.

XXX

As Hotch approached the convenience store's glass doors, he quickly reached to open it for a woman who was carrying a tray of coffees. She smiled her thanks, but as her eyes took him in, they widened as she froze in her tracks.

"After you," Hotch offered as he stepped back to allow her even more room and silently wondered why she was so bothered by him; he clearly heard her heart speed up as she stared at him. _Shit! I really hope I didn't get any blood on me at the bar!_

She shook her head and then smiled again. "Thank you," she uttered and quickly went through the opened door and to the right.

Hotch looked down at himself and was relieved to see his shirt and tie pristinely clean. With a shake of his head, he went in search of the ice.

As Hotch came out of the convenience store with ice in hand, his head snapped to the right. He heard a woman pleading but he could tell that she was far away. _What the hell? _He put the bag on the top of his car and started down the sidewalk.

"Please don't. . . I'm begging you. . . please!" he heard a little more strongly and he could hear the fear in her tone so he sped up a little more. There were way too many people around to move any faster, so he bit his lip and prayed that he could find the woman and help her in time.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch! I'll cut you!"

Hotch felt a growl growing in the back of his throat as he searched down every alley.

"No!" she screamed but it ended abruptly. Hotch's heart dropped into his stomach and he had to will himself not to speed up even further. As he walked, his hand absently went to where his pistol usually hung, and then he winced when he remembered it wasn't there. He had left both of his pistols locked up in his office with meeting his new supernatural family, but after a second, he smiled to himself. _I guess I really don't need a gun now._

When he got close to the next alley, the smell of blood told him he was in the right place. His eyes searched the dark alley, but he couldn't see anything other than two dumpsters about halfway down it. He slowed his movements and looked into each doorway as he passed them. He tried to focus his hearing to see if there were any heartbeats around him, but being in town made it too difficult to isolate them well enough to tell if the one he could hear were truly in the alley or in the buildings around him.

He slowed even more as he got closer to the dumpsters, and when he saw a woman's feet encased in dress heels sticking out beyond the end of the far one, he cringed. _No!_ He slid his back up against the side of the massive dumpster and crept along it as he heard a man cussing under his breath. When he peeked around the corner, he saw the man straddled over the woman's abdomen as he searched through her purse, and Hotch's hands balled into fists.

"Drop the purse and get off of her," he demanded as he stepped into clear view.

The man's head snapped to him and he jumped up, but he smiled as he stared Hotch down. "I thought that would lure you down here."

Hotch frowned. "What?" He couldn't hear the woman breathing or her heart and he mentally cringed at not being able to get to her any faster.

The man nodded once and before Hotch knew it, something dropped on his shoulders, and while it was just made out of fabric, it caused his knees to buckle as if it was made out of lead. His hands shot out to the ground to help hold himself up, but it was like he was instantly being drained of all energy.

The man laughed as he stepped closer to him. "How's that feel, bloodsucker?"

Hotch grunted and tried to push himself up, but he couldn't really move anything except his head so he looked up at the man. "What are you doing to me?" he asked as his mind raced to figure out what was going on. He had no idea how the man even knew he was a vampire let alone how the material draped over him was sucking all of his energy away and making his limbs feel like they were made out of lead, too. He tried to change thinking that bringing his vampire out would give him added strength, but it wouldn't come.

The man smiled a sickly smile. "Don't worry; it's not hurting you permanently." He looked up to the right. "Nice throw, Reese."

Hotch followed his look and then mentally cringed when he saw another man up on the fire escape landing. _Really, Hotchner? You let hunters get the drop on you? _As he tried to figure out what to do, his attention was drawn behind the man as the woman whom he'd thought had been attacked and killed stood up. _Son of a bitch!_

The woman saw his eyes and laughed. "Oh, were you worried about me, honey?"

Hotch stared her down. She still didn't have a heartbeat that he could hear, so he had no idea what she was.

"He wasn't worried about you, Jill. He just smelled the blood and wanted some," the first man offered as Reese jumped down to join them. "Call Riley and have him bring the van around."

Reese nodded. "Sure thing, Danny," he told him as he took out his phone.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hotch asked them. At first he thought they were just going to kill him, but if the man in charge wanted a vehicle brought to them, they weren't going to kill him, at least not there.

"We're taking you to meet someone, bloodsucker," Danny told him and Hotch flinched as Reese reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Hmm. . ." the man hummed as he dug through it.

"Remember, we get to split whatever he's got," Jill insisted as she moved towards him.

Reese whistled. "Looks like we hit the jackpot with this one, guys," he issued as he held out a little stack of cash and then spread it out like a handful of cards and showed them the bills that were mostly hundreds.

"You can have it all, if you let me go," Hotch tried.

Danny laughed as he grabbed the cash and started dividing it up amongst them. "We'll keep it no matter what."

"But there's more where that came from," Hotch suggested, "a lot more."

The lead man looked at him and huffed. "You don't have enough money to buy your way out of this, bloodsucker."

"I may not look like it, but I have. . ." his words were cut off as his head was slammed to the side with Reese's vicious backhanded attack.

"Shut up!" the man demanded as he tossed Hotch's wallet into the dumpster beside them, and Hotch mentally winced knowing that it would probably take a miracle for it to be found in there.

Danny chuckled and then looked towards the van that was pulling into the alley. "Let's get him loaded up and get out of here before we draw any attention."

"Then, I'll see you guys later. Call me when you need my services again," Jill told them and started the other way.

"Always a pleasure, Jill," Danny called after her as the van driver got out and grabbed one of Hotch's shoulders as Reese grabbed the other.

Once they had Hotch somewhat on his feet, Danny reached in and emptied all of Hotch's pockets and just let the items go beside him.

Hotch cringed as his keys, some change, and his phone clattered to the pavement, but inside he was smiling. _Now those will be found, and the idiot wasn't smart enough to turn my phone off. So it can be traced, and at least they'll find the abduction site._

"Oh, you won't be needing these either," Danny continued as he reached in and snatched Hotch's left forearm and took his watch off of him and then started to take his wedding ring off, too. Hotch pulled his hand back as much as he could which wasn't much, but Riley, who had ahold of Hotch on that side, grabbed Hotch's elbow and held him tight. Danny laughed as he twisted the ring off of Hotch's finger and then threw it into the dumpster.

As Hotch listened to the light metal bounce off the back of the dumpster and then hit something hard, his heart sank. _No, not my ring!_ His eyes stung as tears threatened to make an appearance. _I'm so sorry, Babe!_

Danny moved to the back of the van and opened both of the back doors. "Get him loaded up, and be careful the cowl doesn't slip off of him until we get him ready for the trip."

Reese nodded and the two men practically carried Hotch to the van and set him in it.

Danny crawled in beside them and took out a huge syringe that was full. Hotch frowned as he looked at the red contents of the needle and then frowned. _What the hell? He's giving me blood?_

Danny smiled, though, and held it in front of Hotch's face. "You really don't want this, bloodsucker, because it's not just any type of blood," he started as he squirted a little out of the needle onto the floor.

As soon as the smell of it filled Hotch's nose, he cringed and turned his head away from it. It had the same horrible smell to it as the jar of blood that Morgan had found in the hunter's trunk.

All three of the men laughed, and when Danny nodded, the other two men held Hotch even tighter. "See, bloodsucker, this here is what we in the business call Dead-Man's blood, it's like poison to vampires. You drink the blood of the living to survive, so the blood of the dead does the exact opposite." He moved the syringe closer to Hotch's face as Reese held Hotch's chin so he couldn't turn away again. "But this specific blood, this came from a dead priest, and it will keep you incapacitated for a good long while," he continued and then sat the syringe down on the floor and reached out and pulled Hotch's tie from his neck and then unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. A vile smile made its way to his lips as he held Hotch's shirt open. "And while it may feel like it's going to kill you, it won't."

He stabbed the two-inch long needle into Hotch's chest and pushed the plunger down. As soon as the blood entered his system, Hotch screamed and the men laughed again.

Danny nodded and they let Hotch go and he sank to the floor of the van as he screamed even more. "Let's get out of here," he told them as he got up into a crouch and pushed Riley towards the front of the van and then climbed into the passenger seat.

Reese settled onto a bench seat along the van's side and laughed. "That shit must be really potent cause it's really doing a number on him already. I don't think we even need to leave the blessed cowl on him."

Danny looked back to see Hotch curled up into a ball and clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack, and he huffed. "Maybe he's not as powerful as he Lilly thought, but leave it on just in case."

Hotch could see black web-like streaks emitting out from the injection site and going under his shirt, and he could feel the blood emanating throughout his body as it spread searing pain.

After a few more minutes, Hotch finally quieted down as the pain started to recede, but he wasn't sure which was worse, the pain from the poisoned blood or the numbness it left behind. He closed his eyes as he laid there struggling to breathe, and he knew he was in trouble. _How could you be so stupid, Hotchner?_ _They have to be hunters. Could these guys be connected to the hunters in Hawaii? Could I have missed one? _

He looked around the van floor and the multitude of fast food containers and dirty clothes told him that the men had been basically living in the van. _Shit! Where the hell are they taking me?_

As his body grew even more numb, he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer and he sank into darkness all the while praying that Kahlan and his team would be able to find him before the hunters finally decided to kill him.

**I can't believe it's been over two years and this story is still going! I know I haven't been posting that regularly, and I want to thank those of you who have stuck with me. I promise you, though, that there is still plenty of story left! (hell, it may never end) Have a great Halloween!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

As soon as Kahlan had the feeling that something wasn't right with her husband, she tried calling him. When the call went to voicemail after five rings, she huffed. _Is he just driving, or has something happened to prevent him from answering?_

She shook her head and went to her den and brought her laptop to life. After she got the software booted and traced his phone, she frowned. _What the hell are you doing in an alley, Aaron?_ She stared at the screen as her mind zoomed through many different scenarios; and no matter how much she wanted or wished, none of them were benign, and her head hurt just from the possibilities.

After several agonizing minutes and the signal not showing any movement, she bit her lip and brought up her husband in her contacts again. _Come on, Aaron! Answer the damn phone! _As she raised the phone to her ear, she had to bite her lip again to stop it from trembling as she sucked in a raged breath.

The first ring had most of her muscles clenching.

The second ring had her knuckles turning white from gripping the phone, and had she been thinking rationally, she might have been worried about bending the thin device.

The third ring with still no answer had her stomach hurting even more than her head.

The silence before the forth ring dragged on in what seemed like twice the normal time, and she knew it was dread exaggerating every microsecond, and she jumped up from her seat because anxiety wouldn't let her sit still any longer.

When the fifth ring sounded in her ear, frustration made her kick her foot out in anger. When the wooden leg of her desk cracked, she winced, but her worry forced it from her mind as she ran to the house phone and the land line that wasn't hardly ever used anymore.

_Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the God damned PHONE! _she kept repeating mentally as she hit number one for the speed dial on the house phone all the while praying that her husband would answer the cell phone in her right hand.

When a voice almost as familiar to her as her own answered, it made her heart soar, but yet, since it was just a recording, her heart immediately sank. A tear slipped down her cheek. _Oh my God, Aaron, what's happened?_

"Hey. What's going on at the Hotchner home tonight?" Rossi's voice came through on the house phone as soon as the call connected. When he heard Kahlan's swallow through the phone, he sat up straighter as he sat his drink down. "Kiddo?"

"Dave. . ."

He stood up in a rush. "I'm coming. I'll. . ."

"No!" she yelled to stop him. "I'll send you an address. Meet me there ASAP!"

"You know it," he told her as he grabbed his coat and keys. "And Kahlan?"

"Yeah?" she asked weakly as she started for the door.

"Breathe, Kahlan. Just breathe. Everything will be fine," he assured her. While he had no idea what had happened, he knew it had something to do with the man he loved like a son. He also knew that man was supposed to be out with his vampire family, and he prayed it wasn't anything too serious. Knowing Kahlan wasn't the type to get overly upset over trifle things, though, had him praying that his statement didn't turn into a lie.

As he drove, he shook his head. _Praying? Really Dave? Does that even work for a guy's who a vampire?_ He sighed and pressed the gas pedal down a little harder. _I don't give a shit if it works for vampires or not! It's me praying that nothing's wrong with him and that's asking God to help me because he and I both know I couldn't handle it if something did happen to him!_

When Dave got to the address Kahlan had sent him, he looked around and then cringed when he saw Kahlan's car and Chuck's Jeep blocking the entrance to an alley. _What the hell are we doing here? _He was really hoping that Kahlan was taking him to wherever the vampires had taken Hotch.

As he half ran into the alley, his hand unconsciously found his pistol on his hip, but he shook his head and released it. He wasn't sure who all was in the alley, but he knew that if the problem was of supernatural origin his pistol probably wouldn't help all that much. He mentally smiled though, as he past Chuck's Jeep. _But my new pistol may be of some use._ With the world he found himself submerged in, the pistol loaded with silver bullets had become his back-up pistol. _One never knows when something like that may come in handy._

He slowed himself down and forced his lungs full as he went around Kahlan's car to try and calm his heart down, but when his eyes, which were always in profiler mode, took in the scene in the alleyway, his heart felt like in leapt into his throat. _Son of a bitch! _

Kahlan looked pissed but tears were silently trailing down her cheeks, Chuck had a supportive hand on her back as he talked on his phone, Cameron was busy on his laptop, and Michaela was taking pictures. What the occupants of the alley were doing wasn't what disturbed him the most, though. What really disturbed him, what had his stomach clenching in fear, was the evidence that something seriously wrong happened in the alley. Several coins, Hotch's keys, and Hotch's phone were scattered about but they pinpointed where the man should have been, and that became the epicenter of his worry.

Years of training allowed him to push that worry aside and focus on the scene as if were part of a case and then he mentally cringed. He really didn't want to think of the man he both physically and mentally called 'his boy' to be missing and his belongings as part of a crime scene, but he knew he had to. He sent up another prayer and moved to his unofficial daughter-in-law.

She turned before he got to her and as soon as her eyes locked with his, he could see the desperation and anger that had hers filled, and he had to dig deep to find his voice. "What do we know?"

She huffed as she shook her head. "Nothing other than Aaron's stuff is here, and he isn't."

When his eyes shifted to her hand, the lump in his throat felt like it grew tenfold. The item that would have led them right to him, Hotch's high-tech watch, was gripped firmly in her fist.

When her head turned away from him and another tear rolled down her cheek, he reached with a paternal hand and slowly turned her to make her look at him again. "What else?"

She took a stumbling breath and stood up straighter. "There's blood," she started as she pointed to a small puddle and the drips that surrounded it. "Cam has someone coming to type it, but. . ."

Rossi moved away from her and towards the offensive liquid. He squatted down to study it even closer and then looked around the rest of the alley.

"I'm sor. . ." Cam started but Kahlan raised her hand to freeze him on the spot as she watched Rossi with intent eyes.

When Rossi finally stood up, he had a small smile on his face. "I don't think it's Aaron's."

A sigh fueled by relief escaped Kahlan, but Chuck frowned. "How do you know that?"

"If he had died or even just hurt there," Rossi started as he pointed to blood. "Then that stuff would be over there, too," he added as he moved his hand towards the items that normally filled Hotch's pockets. "I would say Hotch happened on something, possibly someone being attacked, and then something else happened," he finished and the confidence in his tone made the tightness in Kahlan's chest loosen just a little bit.

Cam huffed. "And knowing the type of man Hotch is, that's a very viable scenario."

Rossi nodded, but Chuck frowned some more. "Then where the hell is Hotch? I mean, come on, with what. . . with him being who he is now, if he came upon something, then he could have handled it with ease."

Kahlan's eyes darted around the darkened alley.

"Could that detective who is supposed to be in town have anything to do with it?" Cam asked.

Kahlan's eyes snapped to his, but Rossi immediately started shaking his head. "No. Sebastian would never. . ."

Kahlan ran a hand down her face. "Hunters," is all she muttered.

Rossi's eyes widened in fear as he moved to her and placed firm hands on her shoulders. "Is he still alive?" He hadn't thought to ask either Hotchner if the seemingly mystical connection they shared had been affected by Hotch's change, but he was suddenly worried that it had been. "Can you still tell?" he asked and the desperation in his voice surprised even him.

"I think so."

She teared up even more and the doubt in her eyes made his chest tighten, so he placed gentle hands on her cheeks and forced a smile for her benefit. "Then he is."

"But. . . what if. . ."

He gave her a stern look. "Stop. You and I both know that you and Aaron. . ."

"I found Hotch's car," Chip yelled as he ran into the alley. "It's a couple blocks down parked in front of a convenience store."

Kahlan snorted in disgust. "I text him and asked him to stop and pick up ice on his way home."

Rossi mentally sighed because he could hear the guilt oozing out of her tone. "It's not your fault, Kiddo. Him stopping for ice probably doesn't have anything to do with this!" he insisted as he gestured to the evidence on the ground.

She rolled her eyes. "And yet if he hadn't have stopped to get ice, he wouldn't have been anywhere near this damn alley and whatever was happening here."

Rossi looked at Cameron. "Has anyone called Sebastian? Maybe he can shed some light on this."

Kahlan nodded and then started to follow Chip back out of the alley. She looked back to make sure Rossi was following. "I called him. He said Aaron left over an hour ago, and he hasn't heard from him since. He did say he was on his way, though."

Rossi nodded as he followed them. _Maybe he can use that connection he has with Aaron to find him._

Kahlan stopped and then looked at Cam and Michaela. "I want this fucking alley swept with everything we got!"

"Of course," Cam agreed.

"I could call in a SCU," Rossi offered.

Cam shook his head. "I already have one on the way." He looked at his watch. "ETA is about five minutes."

XXX

Kahlan shook her head as she studied her husband's car. A bag of ice was on its roof but with as cold as it was, she wasn't sure it would melt no matter how long it sat there so she didn't think they could use that to figure out how long her husband had been missing.

Chuck came out of the store shaking his head. "The lady inside remembers him, but she didn't see anyone with him and nothing strange happened."

Kahlan shook her head again. "Damn it!"

Rossi inhaled deeply as he rubbed his fingers down his goatee. "It couldn't have been hunters."

Her brows furrowed as she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He half shrugged. "Sebastian and the Schewels down in Hawaii made it sound like all hunters do is go around and kill creatures. If they had killed him, his body would have been in that alley."

Her eyes darted around as she considered his words.

"Are we even sure what happens to his body when he dies?" Chuck asked them. When their looks told him they weren't following, he winced. "Well, I've seen some movies where they turn to dust after dying."

Kahlan's sigh was heavy with worry. "I guess that's something else we'll have to ask Sebastian."

Chuck nodded and then answered his phone. "We'll be right there." He looked at his companions. "Sebastian and some other guy just showed up in the alley."

Kahlan straightened and took a deep breath. "I really hope they can help us figure this out."

Rossi nodded as he gestured for her to go first. _And God help them if she suspects them of any wrong doing._ Cause while no one else may have been able to see it, he had caught a glimpse of a thin wooden stake stuck down in her left boot hidden under the bunched up tactical pants she was wearing.

He mentally shook his head. _The supernatural world does not want her as their enemy._

**XXXXX**

A rough bounce made Hotch moan. There wasn't a part of him that wasn't stiff and sore, and when he tried to swallow, the slight metallic taste accompanying what seemed like severe dehydration in his mouth made his tongue feel too thick, and he moaned again. When he tried to open his eyes, his eyelids felt almost as thick as his tongue, so he tried to rub them, but his arms hurt way too much to move. _What the hell? Did I get drunk last night or something?_

Another hard jar jolted a groan out of him, and he cringed. _Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on?_

"Ut-oh. Looks like our vamp is waking up, Danny. What do you want me to do?" Reese asked from the back of the van.

"What?!" Danny yelled as he turned around so quickly that he almost spilled the can of soda he was holding. His eyes narrowed as they studied Hotch and his buddy, and then he sat his drink down in the center console and made his way to the back of the van. "I have never seen a vamp wake up that quickly from dead priest's blood."

"Maybe it really wasn't from a priest. Maybe that guy ripped us off," Reese suggested. It wouldn't be the first-time hunters had swindled them. "Maybe that's why he acted so funny from it in the beginning."

Danny smirked. "As much pain as he was in, that blood has got to be powerful," he reasoned as he filled the huge syringe again.

"Maybe it's old and has lost some of its potency, and that's why its wearing off so quickly," Riley offered from the driver's seat as he watched them in the rearview mirror.

"Maybe," Danny put in and then rolled Hotch onto his back eliciting an even louder groan from him. He looked at Reese. "Hold him down and readjust that cowl before he really comes out of it."

Hotch could hear them speaking, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out who they were or what they were talking about. He again tried to open his eyes, and when they finally opened a slit, all he could see was a dark blurry mess. _Why is everything green?_

Under the effects of the toxic blood, he couldn't remember that he had been abducted and then put in the back of a cargo van and that the van's dash lights were causing the eerie glow.

As Reese held Hotch's shoulders down, Danny unbuttoned a couple more buttons on Hotch's shirt.

"Do you think we'll have enough to keep him out for the whole trip?" Reese asked as Danny readied the long needle right over Hotch's heart.

"If not, we can make a few stops along the way." He took a deep breath and then pierced the needle into Hotch chest only making the vampire wince. When he started the plunger down, though, Hotch screamed as his fangs jutted out from his gums.

The searing pain cleared away all confusion, too, and the reality of his situation slammed into him. _Shit! Oh yeah, fucking hunters have me! _He didn't have long to suffer, though. Since he was still so weak from the first dose, he was back out within seconds.

Danny threw the end of the cowl over Hotch's chest and then looked at Reese. "You sit up front and try to get some sleep. I think one of us are going to have to be awake and watching him the whole way."

Reese nodded as he got up. "It's a shame we don't have any way to tie him up or something."

Danny huffed as he settled onto the bench seat where he could watch Hotch closely. "The cowl and the blood have always been enough before, I have no idea why it isn't working this time."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

By the time Kahlan and them got back to the alley, most of her team had shown up and they were blocking the alley off and not letting anyone into it as they waited for the Crime Scene Unit to processed it. She winced when she saw Sebastian standing off to the side watching everything and discussing it with an older man with shaggy hair and a beard whom she would guess was Christian, Sebastian's even older vampire friend. She figured the ancient vampire hadn't approached the scene with not recognizing anyone there.

As she walked towards the men, her eyes quickly assessed the stranger and while she was only getting worry from him, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get a true reading of him since he wasn't human. _What if they were jealous of Aaron? What if they saw him as a threat? What if. . . _She mentally shook her head. _Stop it, Woman! You know damn well that Aaron would not have spent another night with them if he had sensed anything bad from them. _

She took a deep breath and made her way over to the vampires all the while searching for any of the others.

When Sabastian saw her, he straightened as a grimace formed on his face. "While it's nice to see you again, Kahlan, it wasn't supposed to be under these circumstances."

Her brows furrowed. "You know what's happened?"

He shook his head. "No, but it's obvious that something has."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him, and Rossi came up to them and fixed the detective with serious eyes. "Can you tell where Aaron is?" The man he loved was missing, so he couldn't waste any time with any pleasantries.

Sebastian sighed. "No, and I tried to sense him the whole way over, and we even took the long way."

"How far of a radius does this connection you have with him go?" Rossi pressed.

Sebastian licked his lips and then shrugged. "It depends on how many people are around. In a town this size, I would sense him if he were still here."

The sigh that left Kahlan signaled just how much she didn't like that news.

"Maybe if you let us look over everything we might be able to discern what has happened," Christian suggested and both Kahlan and Rossi turned to look at the stranger.

"Kahlan, David, this is Christian, my oldest and dearest friend," Sebastian introduced him and then gestured to the humans. "This is Kahlan, Aaron's wife and David, Aaron's. . ."

"Oldest and dearest friend, coworker, and honorary father," Rossi finished for him.

Kahlan groaned her impatience. "How can you help with the scene?" she cut in before any of them could continue with their male posturing.

Sebastian gave her a look. "We might be able to pick up on things that you all can't."

Kahlan looked toward Rossi for his opinion.

"I am a detective; therefore, I have been trained on how to handle crime scenes," Sebastian pushed. "I promise not to mess anything up."

Rossi shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

Kahlan nodded and then gestured toward the alley. "You can do whatever you're going to before the CSU shows up."

Sabastian nodded and started out, but he turned to look at her. "It might go a little quicker if the alley were free of any outsiders, if you would."

"Got it," she agreed and then lengthened her stride knowing that he was referring to the members of her team who were not privy to the supernatural components of their lives.

As the men waited, Rossi told them everything he knew and suspected. Once he was done, he looked at the vampires. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen tonight while he was out with you all?"

Christian inhaled deeply. "I guess it would all depend on what how you would define 'ordinary'."

Sabastian gave him a stern look. "While none of it would be ordinary to you, David, I can assure you nothing happened tonight with us that may have led to Aaron disappearing."

Rossi ran a hand down his goatee as he studied the men. "Exactly where did you all take him?"

"We were DC the whole time."

"Did anyone outside of your little family take notice of him?" Rossi pushed knowing that even Sebastian had been worried about how other vampires would perceive Hotch.

Both vampires started shaking their heads. "No, and one of us were with him the whole time. No one paid any attention to him," Christian assured him.

"We were all keeping our eyes open, David," Sebastian stuck in.

Rossi's eyes studied the two men and then he nodded slowly. "I guess I was hoping that something happened last night that could be solved easily."

Sebastian reached out and gripped the older agent's shoulder. "Hopefully this doesn't have anything to do with Aaron's new life, but if it does, we will do our best to help resolve it."

They turned as Kahlan came up behind them. "It's clear."

Sebastian nodded and he and Christian started walking as Kahlan got in beside Rossi. "Anything?" she asked.

Rossi shook his head. "Nope."

She snorted and quickened her pace so she could watch the ancient vampires.

They stopped at the alley's entrance and Sebastian's eyes roamed over everything slowly while Christian inhaled through his nose deeply. Sabastian's eyes cut to his friend, and the frown on Christian's face made Sabastian inhale and then he huffed as he looked at Kahlan. "Did you all find blood?"

Kahlan's wince gave him his answer, so he reached out and took her hand. "It's not Aaron's."

"You can tell that from here?" Chuck asked him with eyes full of shock.

When Christian shared a look with Sebastian, Rossi's stomach clenched and he fixed the Detective with his best version of the Hotch Stare. "If it's not his, why are you so concerned?"

"You know whose it is?" Kahlan asked as she looked back and forth between them.

"Not technically," Christian offered with a small grin.

"Sabastian?!" Kahlan demanded and her stare topped Rossi's.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I don't know whose it is, but I know it's not from a human."

Rossi cringed with the news. "So it's definitely supernatural related, then?"

"It would seem so," Sabastian offered as he went further into the alley.

"And you're sure it's not Hotch's?" Chuck asked them.

"It's not a vampire's," Christian told them as he went straight to the blood on the pavement. He squatted down to examined it even closer.

Rossi watched Sebastian and then decided to go to scarf wearing vampire. "I guess it's a good thing you all showed up when you did."

"Meaning?" Christian asked as he looked up at him.

"I wouldn't even want to guess what the tech would have thought when they tried to type that," Rossi offered with a grin to try and lessen the tension growing in the alley.

Christian shook his head and then ran a finger through the thickest spot of blood. It was still wet and when he raised his finger to his mouth, Kahlan's face scrunched up showing her disgust.

"He's not actually going to. . ." Chuck started and then turned his head the other way when it was obvious that the vampire was indeed intent on sampling the blood. "Tell me when it's over."

Christian licked the end of his finger, made a revolting noise, and then spit.

Rossi flinched when Sebastian suddenly appeared at his side. "What is it?"

Christian stood up and cleaned his finger off on his pants. "Akka."

"Gesundheit," Chuck offered with a grin.

Kahlan backhanded him on the chest. "Now is not the time, Chuck!"

"What's an Akka?" Rossi asked the men and the uneasy look that clouded their eyes had his stomach tightening.

"An akka is a minor goddess from the underworld who appears human," Christian told them.

"And what would this akka thing have to do with Aaron?" Kahlan asked. "Would she have gotten into with him?"

"You think they got into a fight?" Chuck asked as his hand absently went to the holster riding low on his thigh.

"Not necessarily," Sabastian told them.

"Then why is her blood on the ground?"

"She might have been the. . ." Christian started but halted.

"Any number of things might have happened," Sebastian butted in and he tried to hide the wince that crossed his face by turning away from the worried humans and going further into the alley.

The ancient vampire might have thought no one saw the wince or the faster than-the-eye jab that he had given his friend to cut him off, but he was wrong. Rossi had seen the material of Christian's shirt shift ever so slightly, and he had seen the wince. He was a profiler and a damn good one at that. He reached out and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and spun him back around. "What didn't you want him to tell us?"

Sebastian's eyes roamed over the humans and he could tell they were not going to let it go, so he sighed. "Christian seems to think that the akka may have been used to lure Aaron into the alley."

Kahlan's eyes darted back and forth between the two vampires. "Why would she do that?"

Sebastian wilted a little and then took a deep breath. "They're known for attacking men."

Kahlan's eyes narrowed. "But it's her blood on the damn ground, so what does that mean? If she's attacked Aaron, and he did enough to wound or even kill her, where the hell is he?"

"Possibly trying to outrun her sisters," Christian told her. "If he did this," he started as he gestured to the blood, "then they are probably angry and are after him."

"And Hotch being Hotch, he led them away from home and everyone else," Chuck put in.

Kahlan shared a look with Rossi, and then she started shaking her head. "Then why is Aaron's stuff here? If something or someone was after him, he wouldn't have taken the time to empty his fucking pockets."

"Nor would he have taken his watch off even after someone else took his phone." Rossi's inhale matched his worry – deep. "This looks like an abduction to me."

Kahlan nodded her agreement. "Would this akka thing have wanted to take Aaron?" she asked as visions of Green and her basement slammed into her mind and made her fists clench so tightly that her nails were digging into her palms.

Both vampires gasped and then looked at Kahlan. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked with worry filled eyes.

Kahlan's frown told them she had no idea why he would even ask such a thing.

Sebastian shook his head and then grabbed her hand and forced her hand open. "You're bleeding."

"Shit, Kay! What th. . ." Chuck started he grabbed her hand to inspect it but she pulled it away.

"I'm fine!" she insisted and then fixed the vampires with a look as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Answer the damn question!"

He swallowed and then shrugged. "They're known for attacking men, not taking them hostage." He turned to his friend. "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

His eyes signaled that he was working his way through his many memories and after a few moments, he shook his head. "No, and I have never heard of one attacking a vampire, either. It doesn't make sense to me." He licked his lips. "Men, yes, but not vampires."

Kahlan wilted. "Leave it to Aaron to be involved in something else that doesn't fit the norms," she muttered under her breath.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Well, since neither one of them are brave enough to ask, I guess I'll have to do it." He took a deep breath and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "What would happen to you if I killed you?"

Christian took a step back as he grabbed his friend's shoulder, but Sebastian waved him off with a chuckle. "He's not threatening us, Christian. I believe he wants to know what happens to our bodies once we die." He looked at Chuck. "Correct?"

Chuck nodded and then glanced back towards Hotch's stuff still on the ground. "If he'd been killed here, would we know it?"

Sebastian nodded. "His corpse would have been found," he assured them with a small smile but it turned into a grimace as he inhaled deeply. "And I would know if he'd been killed." With the way he'd said it, it was obvious that he had personal experience with that before.

Rossi glanced at Kahlan and then studied Sebastian with intent eyes. "So you know, for sure, that he's still alive?"

The ancient vampire started to nod again, but Kahlan took a step closer to him. "Even with him being out of range or whatever?" she pushed.

Rossi and Chuck shared a look. Neither one of them liked the way Kahlan seemed unsure of the connection she had always been so adamant about before Hotch's change, and it made Rossi's heart ache to see the doubt and desperation in her eyes and hear it echoed in her tone. He put his arm around her shoulder as they waited for the vampire's answer.

Sebastian stood up tall. "Yes. I would know even if he was halfway around the world."

The confidence in his tone made Rossi relax a little. He felt Kahlan tremble, though, so he gave her a squeeze. "See, Kiddo, that's just conformation of what you already knew."

She huffed and was about to say something else when Michaela called from the alley's entrance that the CS Unit had arrived.

Sebastian stepped close to Kahlan. "We will look into it, and we will let you know the minute we have any information."

Christian nodded his agreement. "And we have many contacts that you all do not, so try not to worry so much, my dear. We will find him."

She forced a smile for them. "Thank you. I have the feeling that Aaron needs all the help that he can get."

Sebastian gave her shoulder a squeeze and then he and Christian left to allow the human professionals to work the scene. As they walked, Christian looked at his friend. "With the conviction in her tone and eyes when she said made that statement. . ." He sighed and then stopped and faced his friend directly. "I get the feeling that she's more than just an average human."

Sebastian's brows rose as he looked back into the busy alley. "There's a lot more to her than what one can discern after a few brief meetings, that's for sure."


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

As the vampires checked out the neighboring rooftops for anything that might help with the search for Hotch, Christian's brows furrowed in deep thought.

"What?" Sebastian asked once he noticed.

"Aaron said that he had plans of bringing his wife across?"

"Yes."

Christian bit his lip as he sighed through his nose. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"What?"

Christian's eyes turned serious. "There's something about her. . . something I can't quite put my finger on."

Sebastian frowned even more. "Well, until you have more than just a hunch, you better not say a thing to anyone else about it."

"Oh, I won't," he agreed and moved to check the fire escape.

XXX

As the CSU processed the alley, Kahlan and them gathered around Cameron's van that he'd had brought over. He'd gotten connected with his wife back at the BAU and after she'd calmed down enough to work, she got busy checking traffic cams and such. Chuck was offering both techs his suggestions while Kahlan paced at the back of the van, and Rossi stood leaning on the van and watching her. He winced when she kicked a rock so hard that it broke a window in the abandoned building next to them causing everyone at the scene to flinch and reach for their weapons until they realized what had happened.

He shook his head, grabbed her by the shoulders, and then led her further away from the alley. "You've got to calm down, Kiddo."

She shook her head as she huffed. "I. . ." she wilted as her eyes welled up again and she looked at the older man. "I can't do this again, Dave," she uttered.

He pulled her into a strong hug. "Oh, Kiddo. We'll find him."

"I can't go home and tell the kids, again, that their father is missing."

He squeezed her even tighter. "We'll find him."

"I can't face them and tell them that I have no idea where he is," she cried against his chest.

"We found him before; we'll find him again," he insisted as he started rubbing her back.

She pulled back enough to look at him as she took Hotch's watch out of her pocket. "How will we ever find him without this?"

He mentally cringed because he'd had actually been thinking the same exact thing, but he didn't tell her that. "We'll find him."

"But. . ."

"We're not even sure what's happened yet, Kiddo. Hell, he might even show back up. He might. . ."

"He wouldn't have left his stuff, wouldn't have left without telling us anything, had he'd been able to. . ."

"We'll find him," he asserted even stronger and grabbed her face with fatherly hands. "Aren't you the one who always says not to jinx things with negative thoughts or words?"

She wilted even further. "But I have a really bad feeling about this, Dave."

His eyes grew wide. "Explain that," his mind made his mouth utter before his heart could stop him. As much as he wanted to know; he dreaded hearing her answer.

She swallowed. "I feel like he's in more trouble than he has ever been in before."

He inhaled deeply as his eyes studied her. "Well. . . we're talking about Aaron, and he has survived things all his life that most humans wouldn't have. Now he's superhuman and a damn powerful vampire." He started nodding. "Whatever he's facing, he'll get through it, and we will get him back," he told her with conviction in his tone as he wiped the tears off her face with gentle thumbs.

When doubt still clouded her eyes, he gave her a small grin. "I promise!"

She inhaled deeply.

"Hey! I got something on the sats!" Cam yelled from the van and they both ran over to it.

He looked over his shoulder at them. "I don't have a clear shot of the alley cause the sat was too far south, but I got this," he told them as he pointed to the middle screen and started the video.

They all watched in silence as the screen filled with the rooftops of the buildings that were on the right of the alley. They could clearly see the streets that ran on both sides of the alley, but the buildings blocked the view of the alley completely. Kahlan's eyes cut to Cameron's and he smirked. "Just keep watching."

She took a deep breath and continued to watch. After a few moments, she inhaled sharply as her husband came onto the screen. He was walking rather quickly and his head was moving from side to side as if he was searching for something, and she knew he was listening for things that only he could hear.

Her heart clenched. _Please don't let this be the last I see of him!_

Sensing her growing distress, Chuck put his hand on the small of her back to offer her silent support.

She nodded her thanks and then focused on the screen knowing that Cam had more than just Hotch walking on the street or he wouldn't have yelled for them, but her stomach clenched when she watched her husband turn into the alley very cautiously.

"He's definitely looking for something," Chuck offered as he watched.

Rossi nodded his agreement, and after several moments, Cam fast forwarded it. "There's a twelve minute, thirty-two second gap before we get anything else," he explained.

When he slowed it back down and gestured to the screen, Kahlan's focus intensified but the only thing she could see was traffic moving through the streets on both sides of the alley.

They all visibly tensed, though, when a dark colored cargo van slowed, turned its blinker on, and then turned into the alley.

Kahlan's knuckles cracked with as hard as she was clenching her fists, and Chuck shifted a little away from her. After all, she was known to lash out when she was pissed, and he didn't want to chance accidently getting hit in the release of emotion.

She looked at Rossi. "You were right. It's an abduction."

The defeat in her tone, made him cringe and pull her to his side. "Yes, but now we have a vehicle to search for."

"The shot isn't complete, but I am running the partial," Garcia piped in, but she sighed as her eyes teared up. "No hits, yet."

"You'll find it, Pen," Cam assured her with a confident nod.

After another minute or so, a woman showed up on the opposite street, and Cam froze the image. "When I zoom in," he started as he did and let the video move forward in slow motion. "And when she reaches up to her hair. . . now," he stated as he froze the image again and then pointed at the screen. "That looks like blood all over her shirt to me," he explained. When the woman had reached up, her coat lifted and revealed the bottom of her shirt.

Rossi and Kahlan shared a look. "That must be the akka."

"So she left the alley after Aaron hurt her and the van showed up?" Kahlan asked and then bit her lower lip. "I think Christian was right in that she lured him into the alley."

"But I thought they were known for attacking men. Are you saying she attacked him and then left him?" Rossi asked her.

She inhaled slowly. "I think she lured him into that alley and whoever is in that van are the ones who abducted him."

"You think more there's more than one akka?" Chuck asked her.

Her eyes darted around for a few seconds. "If this was her wanting him, she wouldn't have left the alley."

"So she was playing the part of the bait, and after whatever happened, she left?" Rossi pushed.

She shrugged. "If she was anything more than just bait, if she was truly in on whatever this is, she wouldn't have left," she told them, and while she hadn't meant to, her tone revealed how relieved she was with that knowledge.

"And I can trace her for the next block, but then I lose sight of her," Cam told them.

"Maybe I can get her on the traffic cameras," Garcia quickly put in as she started in on her keyboard.

"But if she left, she probably doesn't have any idea where Hotch is," Chuck pointed out.

"Possibly, but she would have to know who was in that van," Kahlan insisted and then looked back at Cam. "How long until the van comes out of there?"

Cam reached for the controls again. "Sixteen minutes, twenty-two seconds," he explained as the video advanced in fast forward. When he slowed it down, Kahlan bit her lip as she watched it come out of the alley and turn left.

"And I can trace it through three traffic cams, but then I lose it," Garcia put in with a wince. "And I never get a clear shot of the plates because it doesn't have one on the front, but I'm still searching through all of the others."

"That means it's out of state," Rossi suggested and then gave her a small grin. "You'll find it, Kitten."

"Kay!" being called from the alley got all of their attention, and Michaela came running up. She swallowed hard as she held out her hand to her boss. "We found some of Hotch's things in the dumpster."

Kahlan had to bite the inside of her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as she reached out to accept her husband's wallet.

"They almost missed it, but this was found, too," the young woman added as she held out her other hand.

Kahlan frowned and held out her empty hand and when Hotch's ring fell out of Michaela's and landed in her palm, she gasped. "Tell them that's great work, Mick," she uttered and then turned and walked away from the group.

Her eyes slid shut as her fingers wrapped around the ring. _Please, God, please let him be alright._

Rossi came up behind her and placed a paternal hand on her shoulder. "Let me see the wallet."

Kahlan gave it to him, and when Rossi snorted, she turned to face him. "What?"

He held it open. "Unless Hotch did some major partying tonight, they robbed him."

She studied him. "But if that was just an elaborate ruse to lure someone into the alley to rob them, Aaron would still be here."

"And if they were just interested in valuables, they wouldn't have left his watch. Anyone can see that thing's worth a small fortune," Chuck put in as he walked up to them.

Rossi considered his words and then nodded. "I agree, but if they robbed him, then that tells me they are low level thugs. Whatever happened, this is more than just them."

Kahlan's eyes narrowed as she studied the man who had come to be a pseudo father to her. "They kidnapped him, but they did it for someone else?"

Rossi ran his fingers down his goatee. "The akka was just a tool, they robbed him, they took him not killed him. . . We know they're not hunters, but we know it's supernatural. . ." He took a deep breath. "That tells me someone else is behind this."

She frowned even more. "You think someone is going around and kidnapping vampires?"

"Why would someone do that?" Chuck asked. "And how would they even know Hotch was a vampire?"

Kahlan looked at him. "You think the woman was used to lure a normal man in?"

Chuck half shrugged. "Any decent man would want to step in a help a woman in trouble."

"But they got him. Had they just been after any normal man, they wouldn't have stood a chance against Aaron," she insisted.

Rossi nodded his agreement. "They got him because they were prepared for him." He stood up tall and ran his hand along the back of his neck. "They knew what he was, and they were prepared for him. I'm sure of it."

Kahlan's eyes were darting around as she tried to make sense of the whole situation. When she started pacing a little, Rossi and Chuck shared a look but let her work it out in peace.

After a few moments, she huffed and shook her head. "I guess I need to go home and tell the kids."

"You think they'd believe that he had to go help Sebastian and them take care of something?" Chuck asked. "That would even help cover the fact that they'll be able to sense you're worried."

"You want me to lie to them?" she asked with raised brows.

"You could tell them he's dealing with something supernatural and that he'll be home as soon as he can," Rossi suggested as he put his arm around her shoulders. "That wouldn't be a complete lie."

She sighed. "I'll figure something out."

"You want me to drive you?" Chuck asked her with hope in his tone.

She took deep breath. "No. I'll be ok."

Rossi pulled her into a hug. "We're going to get this figured out, Kiddo."

She forced a smile for his benefit. "I know."

As they walked her to her car, the rest of the team showed up. It was obvious some of them had been in bed, but they were all alert and ready to do whatever it took. "What do we know?" Morgan asked before anyone else could. Garcia had told them that Hotch was missing, but she couldn't give them any more than that.

Kahlan looked at Rossi. "Dave can fill you all in, I have to get home to the kids."

JJ pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him," she whispered into Kahlan ear.

Kahlan pulled back and then looked at them all. "With all of us in on this, of course we will," she offered with a small grin and then went to her car.

They all shared looks. It was obvious that she was just saying that for their benefit.

Mack looked at Rossi. "Is she going to be alright?"

Rossi inhaled deeply through his nose as he watched her pulling away and then put his arm around the youngest team member. "If anyone can be, it's her."

He looked at the rest of them. "Now let's get to work."

They all nodded and moved into the alley while he told them everything that they knew and suspected.

While Kahlan's team, the vampires, and the CSU were all good in their own right, they weren't the FBI's star Behavioral Analysis Unit, and he hoped that they would be able to profile the scene enough to get them even closer to finding the man he loved as a son.

**XXXXX**

Hotch winced when he started making his way to consciousness again. A deafening roar was echoing through his head to the point that he thought maybe his head would explode, and he moaned his discomfort. When he tried to raise his arms to cover his ears, they were too soar to move, and he moaned some more.

Riley was on vampire duty and when he heard Hotch's moan, his eyes snapped to the man lying on the floor. "He's coming to again, Danny."

"Son of a bitch!" Danny explained as he got up from his seat and moved back to the suffering vampire. "I have never seen a bloodsucker go through bad blood this fast," he explained as he got another syringe full of the latest 'Dead Man's Blood' they had to pick up along the way because Hotch had gone through the whole thing of blood they had brought with them.

He shook his head as he looked at his two companions. "And this was blessed by a cardinal."

Reese huffed as he looked over their captive. "He's probably the oldest vampire we've ever bagged."

Danny nodded as he held the side of Hotch's shirt back and readied the needle again. "It's a good thing we don't have that much longer," he told them and then smiled when Hotch opened his eyes and looked at him. "Jesus, you look stoned out of your mind, man."

The other guys laughed, but when Danny touched the needle to Hotch's skin, Hotch's hand flashed out and grabbed the man's wrist causing Danny to flinch and actually yell out in surprise. He recovered quickly, though, and tried to shake Hotch off. When Hotch's grip didn't loosen, he looked at his buddies. "Get him off me!"

They both jumped and tried to pry the vampire's fingers off, but they couldn't. "How the hell is he so strong with the cowl still on him and that blood still in him?" Reese cried as he fought to get the tips of his fingers under Hotch's knuckles.

Hotch licked his lips. "No more," he uttered. "Please. . . no more," he begged as his eyes finally focused on the man holding the syringe.

"Let me go!" Danny demanded, but he thought from the way Hotch looked at him that he didn't even realize he was almost breaking the man's arm with his superhuman strength.

"Please," Hotch pleaded again. While he had no idea how many times they had dosed him with the painful poisonous blood, he knew he had experienced enough pain. "No more."

A hateful look over took Reese's face and instead of trying to pry the vampire off, he grabbed Danny's hand, which was still holding the needle, and slammed it down into Hotch's chest and shoved the plunger down.

His ploy worked as Hotch released Danny's wrist as he screamed, and all three men fell back away from the vampire as he writhed in agony.

"Fuck!" Riley yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

Danny nodded his agreement, and they all three flinched when the syringe snapped and went flying. He took a deep breath and stood up. "We only have about three hours left, right?"

Reese got up from the floor. "I'll go check. I can't wait to be rid of that beast!"

When Hotch finally stopped screaming and succumbed to unconsciousness again, Riley looked at Danny and shook his head. "I don't get it. He seems so powerful, but he was begging? What kind of vamp begs?"

Danny ran his hand down his face and then shrugged. "Maybe he's really old, but a big wimp," he offered and then reached down and adjusted the cowl so it covered the vampire almost completely up.

"He won't last very long if that's the case," Riley offered and then sank back down into his seat.

Danny sank down beside him and then smiled as he looked at him. "I bet you twenty bucks that he doesn't last a week."

Riley huffed and stuck out his hand. "I've never seen a vamp beg, so I bet you he doesn't last two days!"

They both laughed as the shook to seal the deal.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

When Hotch awoke the next time, it was dark. It took a moment, but when his eyes finally focused, he realized he was lying on the floor in a small room. With his enhanced sight, he could make out an old wooden door and stone walls, but that was it. The room was completely bare, and he frowned. _Where the hell am I?_

Soreness kept him from being able to move, and he knew he was still feeling the effects of the poisoned blood, but with as alert as his mind felt, he knew it had been a while since he'd been dosed. _Where are my kidnappers, and why did they bring me here?_

He sighed and knew he'd have to wait to find out those answers, and then he winced because he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to find out.

As he laid there, he analyzed what had happened, and he cringed. He knew that his phone and such would be found, but he also knew that unless Cameron or Garcia got lucky with their computers, they wouldn't have any idea where to search from there.

He bit his lip. _No, Garcia will search every camera installed within a fifty-mile radius, and she will find that van. _He sighed, though, because he knew that it would take a lot more than just finding the van to find him.

He thought back to the last time he woke up. _What the hell was that noise?_ He brought up the image of the men leaning over him and as he searched it, he cringed. _We weren't even in the van anymore. _He could tell, though, by the vibrations that he had felt under him that they had still been moving. _Son of a bitch! They put me on a fucking plane?! The noise was the engines! We were in a plane!_

His eyes darted around as his breathing took a ragged turn. _How fucking far away have they taken me?_

**XXXXX**

Once the team was done at the scene, Rossi sent them all home to get a couple hours of sleep, and they all agreed to meet back up in the morning at the BAU so they could figure out what to do next. They hadn't found anything more, and Rossi had to remind himself that the scene was a supernatural one so he couldn't be too disappointed.

On his way home, he decided to stop by and see how the kids had taken the news. He silently unlocked and open the front door of the Hotchner home, and then rubbed Sampson behind the ears in greeting. When the dog moved towards the family room, Rossi frowned but followed him, and he sighed with what he found.

All three of the kids were huddled up on the couch with Kahlan, and they were all asleep. He shook his head and went in and pulled the blanket over them that had slipped off. When he leaned down and kissed Joey on the head, she opened sleepy eyes. "Poppi?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, Bella, go back to sleep," he urged quietly.

She nodded and nestled down against her mother as her eyes slid shut. When he moved to stand up, he realized Kahlan was awake. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys."

"It's fine. Did you guys get anything else?"

He winced as he shook his head. "But we're meeting at seven to make a plan. Cindi can come over to see the kids off so you can be there, too."

"Alright. You better get some sleep, too."

"I will. What did you tell them?"

"What you suggested, but they know it's serious."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Then I will see you in about four hours," he told her and then locked eyes with her. "Have faith."

She nodded and watched as he went towards the door. _Faith? Is that counterproductive when your husband's a vampire?_

XXX

Rossi really hadn't got much sleep through the night, so he was the first one to arrive in the morning. After he put his stuff in his office, he decided to go start a pot of coffee knowing that the team would need it, but he froze in his tracks when he saw Garcia pouring a cup, and he sighed. She was still in the same clothes and he knew she hadn't gone home. "What are you doing, Kitten?"

She almost spilled her cup when she jumped from not realizing anyone was behind her. "Darn you, Rossi! Don't scare me like that!"

He winced. "Sorry, but I thought I told you to go home. You weren't. . ."

"But I found her!"

He frowned. "Her?"

She sighed. "The icky goddess lady!"

"What?!" he exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "That's amazing, Kitten!" he released her with a big grin on his face and pulled his phone out. "I'll let the team know."

She frowned. "But I already gave Double-O the info, and she said she was going to call the team." She appraised him over her bright blue glasses. "Why are you even here and not with them?"

He drooped. "Oh, Penelope, you didn't."

"What? I figured. . . she said that. . . oh no!" she gushed and looked about ready to cry. "I shouldn't have. I wasn't thinking clearly. . . I haven't had any sleep and I was so worried about My Liege that I. . ." She flopped down into one of the chairs. "I am so sorry, Rossi."

Rossi looked at his watch. "When did you call her?"

She swallowed. "About forty-five minutes ago."

He cringed. "She's probably already got her."

She could tell what Rossi thought Kahlan was doing to the woman, but she sat up straighter. "She wouldn't do anything too bad with Puddin and Chuckles with her, right?"

"Cam and Chuck are with her? You know that for sure?"

She quickly nodded as she stood back up. "Yes. Puddin was with me when we found the evil minion. He went to pick up Double-O and they met up with Chuckles because I called him while Puddin went to get my Liege's queen."

He didn't want to tell her that Kahlan had done plenty of bad things with the guys by her side, but he relaxed a little and brought up Cameron in his contacts.

Before he could hit the call button, though, his phone signaled he was getting a call from Kahlan. "Speaking of the devil," he uttered and then answered. "Please tell me you haven't done anything stupid."

Kahlan laughed. "Well. . ."

"Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner!"

"Chill, Dave. All we did was persuade the cab driver to give us the address of where he dropped off the akka."

He inhaled deeply. He could just imagine what she had done to get that address. _But what I don't know can't hurt me._ "And you're there now?"

"Yep, and awaiting you all. Well, once you all finally decide to get up and get moving."

"You're actually waiting for us?" he asked and he couldn't keep the shock from his tone.

She huffed. "I've never dealt with an akka before. I want all the back-up I can get!"

Despite everything that was happening, he smiled. "We'll be there, and Kiddo?"

"Yeah?"

"Positive thoughts!"

"Yes, Dad," she agreed and then ended the call.

He looked at Garcia. "Get the address from your husband and send it to the team. Tell them to meet us there, ASAP!"

"You know it," she told him and then handed him the to-go mug she had filled while he was talking to Kahlan. "Go, and keep the rest of my pretties safe!"

Once he climbed into the SUV, he took out his phone and readied a text. _We need more than human back-up._ He typed a message to Sebastian. _You said you wanted to help, now you can prove it._

**XXXXX**

The effects of the dead blood slowly left Hotch, but he still couldn't move that easily with the cowl still wrapped around him. _What the hell is this thing?_ He did manage to bring his hand up and check his chest. The men hadn't buttoned back up his shirt, and he cringed with the thought of them giving him more of the blood.

His chest still hurt when he moved, and he winced when he finally saw why. The needle was still sticking in him, but the syringe was gone. _Assholes! They probably left it on purpose! _He didn't realize that he had snapped it off in a fit of agony.

He grabbed it and pulled it out with gentle fingers and then tossed it away from him. He rubbed the spot that still had a few web-like streaks emanating from it, but they slowly disappeared before his eyes, and they took the pain with them. He sighed. _There must have still been blood in it._

He rolled over onto his back and blew out a breath. _And now I wait. Great!_

**XXXXX**

Kahlan was standing on the street corner watching the apartment building across the street when she straightened. "Sebastian, Christian, I'm glad you could join us."

Christian turned shocked eyes to his friend. "How the hell did she know we were here?" he asked in a whisper.

Sebastian shrugged and went to greet the woman, but she turned to them. "I'm glad Rossi called you all. I think we may need a little supernatural help with this."

"You found the akka?"

She nodded. "We believe she is in apartment 4C. We were waiting for Rossi and them before we go in."

Sebastian appraised the building as Christian appraised the woman before them. "You did hear us when we told you that the akka is a minor goddess from the underworld, right?"

"And?"

"And she's a goddess!"

"And exactly what does that mean?"

"It mean's she's immortal!"

She inhaled patiently and tried to keep her anger in check knowing that the vampire in front of her was not the cause of it. "And so are you, but I can kill you."

Her even tone actually scared him and he took a tiny step back from her as his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, we can be killed, but I'm not sure an akka even has any weaknesses."

She shrugged. "Then I guess it's a good thing you two are here." She paused as she looked up to the rooftop of the nearest building for a moment and then looked back at Sebastian and smiled. "Or are all of you here?"

That made Christian even more nervous because Michael and them had just arrived. "How did yo. . ."

She turned, though, when Chuck called for her from the alley next to the apartments. She started to go to her best friend, but she turned back to the vampires. "My husband is a vampire, you know that, right?" she asked with raised brows and then turned without waiting for an answer.

"That woman scares me," Christian uttered as the rest of Sebastian's family joined them on the sidewalk.

"I know. She's great, right?" Willie asked with a big grin.

Sebastian just shook his head and moved to follow her, and they all quickly joined him.

"She's got some guy in there with her with her, but the place looks normal enough. It's just an efficiency so it's not too big, either," Chuck told her as he handed her a tablet. "Cam's got the fiber optic under her door and I just put a listener on her window up there," he added as he pointed to the fire escape above them.

"Kahlan, Charles, this is the rest of my family," Sebastian started and then introduce the new comers. "This is Aaron's wife and her best friend," he explained to the vampires.

Michael looked the humans over and then looked at the man who had turned him. "And there's an aka in there?"

"They believe so, yes."

Michael looked Kahlan in the eyes. "Go home where it is safe and let us handle this."

The shock on Kahlan's face was obvious, and Chuck backed up a step. She huffed. "Did you just try to compel me?"

Michael was shocked and he looked at Sebastian. "Why didn't that work?"

Sebastian shrugged as he looked Kahlan over.

Kahlan eyes went wide. "You did! You son of a. . ."

"Can we please focus on why we are here and figure out what we're going to do about the akka?" Jenny offered.

"Sebastian! You can't let them go in there!" Michael insisted. He gestured to Chuck. "Him maybe, but not her," he added as he gestured to Kahlan. "She's just a woman!"

Chuck tensed. _Oh shit!_

Kahlan's eyes narrowed and she stepped up to the new man and her hand flashed out and gripped the back of his neck before he even realized what she was doing, and he gasped.

"Kay! He doesn't know you," Chuck tried when he saw obvious pain etching across the man's face. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it!" he offered as he looked to Sebastian and the rest of them. He was worried that they would do something to Kahlan to protect one of their own.

Willie was staring at them wide eyed, but Chuck couldn't tell if it was fear or awe on his face. Jenny was smiling as she folded her arms across her chest and Sebastian was suddenly right beside Kahlan. "What are you doing to him?" Michael's eyes pleaded with him to help him.

Kahlan cut her eyes to the head vampire. "He may be a vampire but he still has a brain that sends impulses down his nerves to control his movements." She looked at the man in her grip who was starting to tremble. "You can't move, can you?"

He tried to shake his head, but couldn't. He swallowed. "No," he breathed.

"Kahlan, please release him. He only meant that he was worried about you. He didn't mean to offend you," Sebastian offered as he looked to Chuck for help.

"You would think a four-hundred-year-old man would have enough sense not to be a chauvinistic bastard!" Kahlan insisted.

Sebastian let out a long breath as he nodded. "Yes, and I'm sure he's rethinking those thoughts already. Please release him without damaging him. We are here about Aaron, not whether or not we all agree on the workings between the sexes."

Kahlan fixed Michael with a deadly look. "Don't think that just because someone is human or a woman, that they are powerless against you!"

"Yes. . . Ma'am," he uttered.

She let him go and took a step back and he dropped to his knees as he gasped, and Christian went to him in a flash to check him out.

Kahlan took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down as she turned back to the building.

After a moment, Christian helped Michael up and moved him even further away from Kahlan and was about to say something to his friend when several vehicles pulled up on the street in front of the building.

"There's Hotch's team," Chuck told them as he went out to meet them and pulled Kahlan with him.

They all gathered on the sidewalk and Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Kahlan butt in first as she gestured to the humans who had just shown up. "Hotch's team," she started and then gestured to the nonhumans, "meet Sebastian's vampire family and friends." Then she looked at the Detective. "Better introductions can wait, let's go," she ordered and then pointed to the alley. "Chuck, you take half of each team and head up the fire escape, and I'll take the rest with me to her front door. Wait for my signal to enter."

Chuck smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

None of the others argued with her taking charge and they all split up.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

As Kahlan climbed the stairs to the fourth floor where the akka was supposed to be, she reached up and keyed the small com device she had in her ear. Cameron and Chuck also had one, but she knew Chuck would know she was talking to him. "Make sure you let the immortals enter first. We don't know what this goddess bitch can do."

"Roger that," Chuck replied. _Duh! Of course, I'm going to let them take the brunt of any attack she might unleash, they can take a hell of a lot more than we can!_

She turned to the man who had changed her husband. "She's a goddess of the underworld?" He nodded. "As in hell, so she's like a demon?"

"There's a lot more to the world than what Christian doctrine says."

She inhaled through her nose. "So more like someone from Hades' underworld or the Elysium Fields?" He raised shocked brows as he studied her, and she huffed. "What? I read!"

He smiled. "Not exactly like the Greeks say, either, but yes."

"I don't have to worry about her possessing anyone?"

He chuckled. "No, but they are known for having control over men. We will make sure she doesn't do anything to any of them, though."

She nodded her thanks as she kept climbing.

Christian pulled on Rossi's arm to slow him down a little. They were already at the rear of the group going up the stairs, but the ancient vampire wanted a little more space between them and the woman leading the charge at the top.

Rossi frowned but let the man get on the same stair as him.

Christian looked at him and then leaned in close. "Is Kahlan always this scary?"

Rossi chuckled. "She can be, but when someone is coming between her and Aaron, she's a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure."

Christian inhaled deeply. "So she's ferocious when it comes to her mate?"

Rossi stopped and locked eyes with the man. "Exactly why are you asking?"

Christian took a step back and held up his hands. "I meant nothing, I assure you. I was just trying to figure her out." He ducked his head a little. "And I have to admit that she scares me, and not many things do when you're my age."

Rossi laughed. "Join the club." He grabbed the man's arm. "Now come on, before she charges in there without seasoned back-up."

"Seasoned? That's a nice way of saying old."

Rossi chuckled again and took the steps two at a time to catch up with the others.

When they got to the landing, Kahlan fixed them with a look. "If you two are done chatting, maybe we can get in there and get this over with."

Christian swallowed hard and tried to melt into the wall and Rossi smiled and leaned over to him. "She has really good hearing, too."

"I suggest you let us go in first," Sebastian offered after giving his friend a stern look.

Kahlan gestured to the door. "Be my guest."

Sebastian nodded and then moved to the door as Jenny and Christian joined him. Within a flash, the door was flung open and they were gone. The sound of breaking glass signaled the vampires on the fire escape had also entered, and furniture being flung out of the way and a couple of screams escaped the apartment causing Rossi to cringe.

He pushed Kahlan toward the door. "Let's join the party and shut that door before all of the neighbors come out to see what's going on." Then he looked at Reid and Mack. "You two stay out here and contain the scene if anyone does come out to investigate."

"Sure thing," Reid agreed with a smile.

Mack knew, though, that Rossi didn't want the youngest team members to be in danger because they didn't know anything about the akka. "Go, the little ones will watch the benign hallway."

Rossi tussled her hair and then jumped to follow Kahlan before Mack could hit him. He took in the scene that had grown as silent as a graveyard. The akka was standing with her back up against the wall and holding a sheet in front of her obvious naked body, the man was holding his briefs in font of himself to cover up his nakedness as he cowered in the opposite corner, the vampires had a semi-circle around the whole room and they were all in full vampire mode, Chuck and Morgan were half in, half out of the massive window, and Kahlan was standing at the center of it all staring at the akka as her right hand gripped a knife while her left gripped her pistol.

Kahlan moved first. She grabbed the man's clothes and threw them at him. "You may not realize it, but we just saved your life. Now get the hell out of here!" she yelled as she pointed to the door.

He didn't have to be told twice, and he scrambled to stand while gathering up his clothes and ran for the door.

Kahlan looked at the vampires and when it was obvious none of them were going to move, she sighed. "You think one of you might go and make sure he forgets all this before he says anything to anyone?"

Willie changed back into his human form and then smiled at her. "I got it," he assured her and then was gone.

"What the hell is going on here? That was my boyfriend!" the akka screamed.

Kahlan smiled. "Not anymore." She took a step closer to her, and she could tell the akka was afraid of the vampires so she felt she could push the woman. "We need some information, and you're going to give it to us."

"I don't know anything!" she asserted as she looked at the people filling her apartment.

Kahlan watched her eyes land on Chuck, and when Chuck stepped into the room completely, Kahlan half growled and moved to be in front of him. "Charles!"

Chuck brought up his hand to push by her as he raised his pistol.

Within a heartbeat, though, Chuck's pistol was gone and Michael had his arms pinned behind his back. "She's got him. I knew we should have done this without the humans!"

Kahlan fixed him with a hard look. "Let him go!" she demanded in a sinister whisper.

"But she'll make him. . ."

"Let him go. I got him."

Michael looked at his maker and Sebastian nodded, so he let Chuck go.

He immediately tried to go to the goddess, but Kahlan stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Look at me, Charles!" When Chuck tried to push her away again, Kahlan grabbed his arm and twisted it freezing him on the spot as pain spread across his face. She then reached up and smacked him across the face, hard. "Charles!"

He shook his head, and finally looked at his best friend. "Sorry."

"You good?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

She let him go but didn't move out from in front of him. "What the hell was she doing to you?"

He ran a hand down his face. "I'm not sure, but I wanted to throw her onto the bed right here in front of everyone," he admitted sheepishly as his cheeks heated. "And I think I would have done anything to make that happen."

Kahlan cringed. "While I'm sure none of us want to see that, I don't think Vinnie would have appreciated it, either."

"No," he agreed as he shook his whole body as if trying to rid himself of the feeling. "I think I'll go make sure Reid and Mack are alright."

"Yeah, I think that's best," she agreed and shoved him towards the door and then looked at Morgan.

He instantly held up his hands. "I haven't even looked her in the face."

She nodded and then turned to Rossi. He shrugged. "Maybe I'm too old."

Kahlan giggled. "Or maybe your womanizing powers protect you."

His smile went from ear to ear. "What? I can't help it if every woman wants an Italian teddy bear of their own."

She shook her head and turned back to the akka. Then she moved and picked up a shirt that was thrown over a chair. "Did you hurt yourself last night?" The akka hadn't even bothered to wash the blood out of it yet.

The woman looked around at the vampires and tried to sink back against the wall even more. "That's what this is about?"

Kahlan dropped the shirt and advanced even closer to her. "Did you know the man was a vampire when you attacked him?"

She threw down the sheet and stood up tall. "I did not attack him!"

Kahlan turned to Sebastian. "You know what? Let's make this quick. Compel her to tell us what happened."

"They can't compel me! I'm a goddess!"

Kahlan got right up in her face. "Living in this rat hole, attacking people to rob them. . . Some goddess you are. You're no better than the crack whore down on the corner!"

The akka huffed. "I made a hell of a lot more money than what he had in his wallet!"

Kahlan grabbed her by the throat. "So you were paid to do it? By whom, and why?" she demanded to know and the threat in her tone even had the vampires sharing concerned looks. When the woman didn't start talking, Kahlan squeezed hard enough to stop any chance of breathing. She wasn't sure if the goddess even had to breathe like a normal person, but she knew by the look on the woman's face that it was causing her pain. "Either tell me, or so help me I will send you right back to the fucking underworld where you belong!"

"He was just a mark," the woman cried.

Kahlan threw her to the bed and then threw the sheet to her so she could cover up. "Tell us everything, or I'll have the bloodsuckers rip you limb from limb. While that may not kill you with you being a goddess an all, I bet it will hurt like hell!"

"And we'll hide your limbs throughout the world, so you'll never be whole again!" Jenny put in as she moved to be by Kahlan's side.

Kahlan gave her a quick grin and then turned back to the goddess who had grown wide eyed. "She won't need her limbs, Jen; not if I put her head in a steal box and drop her into the deepest part of the ocean!"

The scared woman raised her hands. "Alright! I'll tell you anything you want to know." She sighed and then looked up at Kahlan. "You don't have to be so violent."

Kahlan huffed. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

The woman swallowed. "Every now and then Danny and his buddies show up in town, and when they do. . ."

"Danny? Does Danny have a last name?" Rossi asked as he joined the interrogation.

The woman shrugged. "I only know them by their first names."

"Who else travels with Danny?" Jenny asked.

"There's Riley, Reese, and Lilly. Sometimes, George is with them, but he wasn't this time."

"And what are these people?" Kahlan asked.

"Human, just like you."

"And why would these human's pay you to help them get vampires?"

The woman shifted and looked like she wasn't going to answer, and Kahlan tensed, but Jenny grabbed her by the arm and snatched her up before Kahlan could move. "Are they hunters?"

"Yes," she squeaked, and Jenny wrenched her arm so strongly that both of the bones in her forearm snapped causing her to scream as the female vampire bent the arm in an unnatural angle.

"Jennifer!" Sebastian yelled and pulled the akka out of her grip and shoved Jenny away from her. "She can't tell us anything if she can't speak!"

"She'll heal!" Jenny defended herself.

The akka's face scrunched up in pain as she pulled on her arm, but it straightened as she healed herself, and she blew out a breath and looked at the female vampire. "Yes, I heal, but it hurts me unlike you!"

"I'll show you hurt," Jenny started as she lunged at the woman, but Sebastian held her back. "Either behave, Jennifer, or I will send you home!"

Morgan hit Michael on the chest. "I guess the whole red-head, hot-temper thing is true, huh?"

Michael huffed. "And being a vampire makes it all that much worse."

"Why would a nonhuman help hunters?" Rossi asked as he tried to ignore the vampires.

She shrugged. "They attacked me a while ago, but Danny, he's the head guy, he liked me and told me he'd let me go if I helped them get others."

Kahlan snorted and then moved away from her as her mind raced to make sense of it all.

"They would have killed me!"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what they did to my husband!" Kahlan roared as she advanced to the woman and grabbed her by the throat again.

The akka started turning blue, so Rossi put a gentle hand on Kahlan's shoulder. "Ah, Kiddo, she can't tell you if she can't breathe."

"She sold Aaron to hunters!"

"I know, but we need to know more if we are going to have a chance of finding him."

"And they haven't killed him yet," Sebastian put in. "But we are going to need every minute we can get if we are to find him before they do."

A growl escaped Kahlan, but she shoved the woman down onto the bed and moved to the other side of the room to try and reign back in her emotions.

"Husband? But he's a vampire," the akka gushed as she sat back up and rubbed her throat.

"And?" Rossi asked as he fixed the goddess with a deadly look. "You need to tell us what they did to him, or I will let them all take turns hurting you."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know what they did. I played my part and drew him in, they paid me, and I left."

"You played your part? Did they know he was a vampire or were you all just trying to get anyone?" JJ asked her.

"They knew what he was. Danny acted like he attacked me knowing my blood would lure him into the alley."

"How could they possibly know? They had to have seen you guys out together," Rossi offered as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes found Kahlan's and his pleaded with her to forgive him. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan. I truly thought it was safe."

Kahlan shook her head. "It's not your fault, but this bitch. . . she's responsible!"

"I didn't know he was anyone's husband! He's a vampire!"

Christian moved close to her. "Every being you have helped them capture could have been someone's husband, wife, father, mother, sister, brother, lover. . . very few people are ever completely alone! How would you like it if someone did that to one of your sisters?"

She wilted even further. "I never thought about that. I'm sorry," she tried as she teared up. "I can tell you that they put him in a blue van."

"Yeah, we know that. Where did they take him?" Rossi demanded.

"I don't know. I've never asked."

Kahlan tensed again, but Rossi held her back by holding up his hand. "How do they get in touch with you?"

"Danny calls me," she admitted as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. "You can have it."

Rossi took the phone and then looked to Sebastian. "I think the lady needs help packing some things."

"Packing? What?!"

Rossi glanced at Kahlan and then back to the goddess. "I think for your own safety, it would be wise for you to leave town."

Jenny nodded her agreement. "Mike and I will make sure she gets as far away from here as possible."

Kahlan moved to the door and Rossi followed her. She shook her head. "So we basically got nothing!"

He put a tender hand on her shoulder. "We have their phone number. You know the dynamic technical duo can work wonders with that." He pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I hope you're right."

**XXXXX**

Hotch had just dozed off out of boredom when he heard footsteps in the hall getting closer to him. He took as deep a breath as he could and then blew it out. _And here we go._

The door unlocked, opened, and then a light came on causing him to shut his eyes. "Wakey, wakey," Danny yelled as he and the two men who had helped capture Hotch came into the room.

They moved in and grabbed Hotch and brought him to his feet. "How you feeling, bloodsucker?"

"What are you going to do to me now?" Hotch asked them.

Danny smiled. "It's time to meet the boss."

Hotch mentally cringed. _Oh shit!_ _I'm not really sure I'm ready to do that._


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

While Danny walked ahead of them, Reese and Riley drug Hotch along. "I thought hunters killed their prey. Why are you all doing all of this?" Hotch asked them.

Danny turned back to him with a smile. "You'll see soon enough, vamp," and they all laughed as Hotch mentally groaned. _Great!_

After a couple of short hallways, they ended up in a long room and abruptly dropped him. "Get up!" Reese demanded as he kicked Hotch.

With the cursed cowl still draped over his shoulders, it took all of his strength, but he eventually got standing and he stood up as far as he could. Once he was upright, he looked around. The room was empty except for a large, ornate chair directly in front of him. _What the hell? Have they brought me to their king or something and that's his throne?_

No sooner had he thought it, a door opened to the left. Hotch summoned up even more strength and prepared to face whoever it was as if they were an unsub, and that included donning the Hotch stare.

In walked a decently built black man with long dreads, and Hotch mentally took stock of him and thought the man must be of some importance with the way his kidnappers had straightened. He looked Hotch over and then looked to the man on Hotch's left. "Take the cowl off."

Danny nodded and pulled the wool material off with one swift motion, and Hotch almost collapsed in relief but he finally took a full breath as he straightened himself out to his full height. Knowing he could use his abilities again, his mind raced to decide what to do.

Before he could figure it out, though, another man walked in. That man, who Hotch thought looked Middle Eastern with his olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, also had long hair, but it was pulled back away from his forehead. Following close behind him and the last one through the door was a petite, dark haired woman, and Hotch immediately knew it was the woman whom he had held the convenience store door open for, and he mentally growled. _Ok, maybe this isn't connected to those hunters in Hawaii._

The new man walked over to the chair, sat down, and casually crossed his legs as he studied Hotch. He was obviously in charge, and Hotch met his gaze without waver which made the man smile. "My, aren't we a proud one?"

Hotch huffed and he couldn't help it, his sarcasm crept towards the surface. "What? I am supposed to kneel?"

The man raised his right hand up off the arm rest and then bent his last two fingers and Hotch's knees slammed down onto the ground of their own volition. The cold smile that crept onto the man's face as he tilted his head emphasized exactly how evil he was. "If I want you to kneel, I'll make you," he said simply.

Hotch tried everything he could, but he couldn't move. _What the hell is he doing to me?_

The man laughed and relaxed his hand back down onto the armrest and Hotch fell forward. After a deep breath, he forced himself back into a standing position and breathed heavily as he stared at the man.

The man in the chair looked at the woman. "This is my elder? Are you sure your powers aren't slipping, Lilly?"

She frowned as she looked at Hotch. "No! I swear, Alucious! His aura is too bright not to be an elder. He may even be an ancient with the way it wavers between colors."

Hotch frowned as he looked at her. _What the hell are you?_ Her heart beat like a human's, so he wasn't sure.

Alucious studied Hotch some more. "We shall see," he stated plainly, got up, and approached Hotch. "What's your name, Bloodsucker?"

Hotch's eyes squinted in defiance. "Why should I tell you?" He wasn't sure why the man was even asking; he knew the men who had grabbed him had searched him and found his ID, but they had thrown it away. _Maybe they aren't smart enough to remember._

Alucious smirked and twitched his fingers.

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch suddenly blurted out and then clamped his mouth shut. _How the hell is he doing that?_

Alucious laughed. "You have no idea what's even going on, do you?"

Hotch swallowed. "No," he admitted. _I might as well answer before he makes me._

Alucious looked at the woman again. "There is no way he's old enough to be an elder when he doesn't even know a warlock when he sees one!"

"But. . . But he is too powerful not to be!" she insisted.

Hotch would have sworn she actually looked afraid, but he couldn't blame her because he was starting to feel the same way. His mind raced. _Warlock? What the hell is a warlock? _He mentally cringed._ I really wish I would have paid more attention to all those damn movies Kahlan's always watching or got Sebastian or someone to tell me a little more._

The man with dreads laughed. "I don't think he even knows what a warlock is, Lou."

Alucious' brows furrowed as he slowly walked around Hotch. "Do you know what a warlock is, Aaron?"

Hotch licked his lips as he turned to keep the man in front of him. "No."

Surprise made the man's brows rise. "Do you know what a witch is?" he asked slowly as if talking to someone who may not have full mental capabilities.

Hotch glanced at the people around him. "In general," he admitted. _He can't seriously be talking about spells and shit, can he? Is that what he's doing to me?_

Alucious nodded as he continued to circle Hotch. "A warlock, Aaron, is a male witch."

_Oh, well that clears that up,_ he thought sarcastically. "And what would a warlock want with me?" Hotch asked him.

That made all of the men laugh. Alucious shook his head slowly as he studied Hotch for a few more moments, but then he turned his attention to the woman and she backed up a step. "Alucious, I swear! He's the most powerful vampire I have ever seen with my own eyes!"

He huffed and turned to the black man. "Maybe he's just stupid. What do you think, Ty?"

The black man studied Hotch, but Danny laughed again. "He's got to be stupid, Tyrese. He thought we were hunters."

Tyrese looked at the man for a moment and then looked at Hotch again. "But that's an understandable mistake." He sighed. "But he's intelligent. You can see it in his eyes." He gestured to Hotch with a hand. "Just look at him. He's silently taking everything in and trying to figure a way out of this." He looked at Alucious. "But he clearly has no clue what you can do, and he's scared."

Hotch mentally winced. _Damn, is he a profiler?_

Alucious considered Tyrese's words as he studied Hotch some more. "Exactly how old are you, Aaron?"

Hotch went to speak but hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was asking him how old he was or how long he had been a vampire. His hesitation apparently pissed Alucious off, though, and as his hand tightened into a fist, and Hotch screamed and dropped to his knees as his insides felt like they had caught fire.

After several agonizing seconds, Alucious finally relaxed his hand and Hotch fell to the floor as he panted.

Alucious stepped over to him and leaned down by his head. "How long have you been a vampire, Aaron?"

"A little. . . over a month," Hotch uttered as he tried to regain his composure.

Alucious snapped up and looked at the people who had brought Hotch in. "You brought me an infant?!" he roared and all of them cringed back.

"But Lil said he. . ." Reese started and then dropped to the floor beside Hotch, and Hotch could tell by his eyes that he was dead.

"Any other excuses?" Alucious wanted to know, and the others held up their hands hoping to stave off his anger.

Hotch groaned as he pushed himself back up off the floor, and Lilly's eyes went wide as she watched him. Alucious saw her face and turned to see Hotch standing, and he was shocked, too.

"See! He's lying, Alucious! His aura has deepened to dark blue!" Lilly yelled.

Alucious gestured with his hand and Hotch lifted about four feet into the air, and when Alucious spread his fingers, Hotch's arms went out to his sides as if being crucified and he screamed.

After a few moments, Alucious relaxed his hand a little and Hotch sucked in a breath. Alucious shook his head. "It's not very smart to lie to a warlock, Aaron. I will get the truth eventually."

"It's. . . not a. . . lie," Hotch got out through pants.

The warlock studied him. "Who is your master?"

Hotch wasn't sure what he was asking him. _Does he want me to say him?_

The warlock sighed; the confusion in Hotch's eyes was obvious. "Who changed you, Aaron?" he asked as he brought him back down to where he was almost touching the floor.

_Oh shit! Why does he want to know that? _"I don't know!" he blurted out. _ I can't tell him about Sebastian. He might go after him!_

"You don't know?"

Hotch shook his head as his body turned to follow Alucious as the warlock circled him. "I didn't even know what had happened to me until it was all said and done." Having no control over his own body bothered him even more than the cowl had. _Now I know what a puppet feels like, and it sucks!_

Alucious looked at Tyrese, and Tyrese nodded. "That's the truth."

Alucious shook his head. "You poor bastard. Attacked and then left to fend for yourself and not taught anything." He shook his head some more. "Had your master only known how powerful you'd be. . ." He paused and then smirked. "Although, maybe he did, and maybe that's why he left you. Maybe he was afraid of you."

"How can he be so powerful and yet be so young?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe he's not. Maybe he's just really good at pretending," he offered and then squeezed his hand.

Hotch yelled out again; all he could feel was pain, horrible, all-encompassing pain.

After several, very long moments, the warlock relaxed his hand and studied a sweat covered Hotch. "That would have knocked you unconscious had you been anything less than an ancient."

Hotch swallowed and looked him in the eyes. "Let me go."

Alucious' brows shot up. "Did you just try to compel me?"

Hotch sighed. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

That made Alucious laugh. "A vampire can't compel a warlock, Aaron." He shook his head. "You have so much to learn."

"How is he doing it?" Tyrese wanted to know.

Alucious looked at him, looked at Hotch, and then looked back at Tyrese. "He's an alpha."

Tyrese's eyes went wide as he looked at Hotch. "But isn't that just a myth?"

Alucious laughed again. "All myths are based in truth, my friend. You should know that." He studied Hotch some more and then smiled at Lilly and them. "An alpha is a rare and amazing catch. You will be rewarded greatly."

The warlock released Hotch and he fell to the floor still weak from man's powerful attack, so he grabbed Hotch's hair and yanked on it so he could look Hotch in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Hotch asked him and the desperation in his own voice made him mentally cringe.

Alucious smiled a wicked smile. "Only everything, Aaron, everything." He let him go and stepped back. "Hold him," he told Tyrese and the man grabbed Hotch's head, held it against his thigh, and positioned him so Hotch was looking up at the warlock. Alucious then removed something from his pocket. "But I don't want you compelling any of my people, so. . ." He took the stopper out of the little glass bottle and Tyrese grabbed Hotch's chin and forced his mouth open. "This will stop you from saying anything until we make better arrangements," the warlock told him simply and poured the clear liquid into Hotch's mouth. Hotch screamed as the liquid burned and bubbled in his mouth, but his cries were quickly cut off as the liquid worked its way down his throat.

Once he was done, Tyrese let Hotch go and he fell to the floor completely, and the warlock chuckled. "Take him to the bottling room," he ordered and then started for the door.

Tyrese bowed his head. "As you wish." He looked to Danny. "Get some others in here and get him ready." The man nodded and took off running. Tyrese saw Hotch struggling to breathe and he squatted down in front of him. "Do you know what that was?"

Hotch tried to swallow but couldn't so he shook his head as much as he could instead.

Tyrese sighed. "Wow, a vamp who doesn't even know holy water when he feels it. You really are clueless, aren't you?"

Hotch just closed his eyes and dropped his head down onto the floor again. _Holy water? I would have sworn it was acid._ He had no idea what they were going to do to him, and as much as he hated to admit it, that scared the hell out of him. He brought the image of Kahlan and his team to his mind. _I know you all are looking, but I really think you better hurry and find me, or there might not be anything left for you to find._

Danny came back with two other men and they picked Hotch up and took him out of the room. Hotch stayed limp in their arms because he was still feeling the residual effects of the warlock's attack but his eyes took in everything.

As they took him through several long hallways, Hotch's heart sank. In several of the rooms they passed, he saw what could only be considered massive cages and most of them were occupied. He had no clue what most of the beings were but some of them looked human. _Is this some sort of monster zoo? What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Hotchner?_


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

The whole group minus the vampires, gathered in Chuck's lair. The first number they had traced, the one belonging to Danny, belonged to a burn phone, but Cameron and Garcia were still stressing their laptops trying to find anything else they could using the akka's phone.

While the techs worked, the rest of them theorized and planned, but Kahlan abruptly stood up. "I need some air," she muttered when most of them looked at her and she left room without another word.

Chuck shot Rossi a look and he nodded and followed her out. "Kiddo?" he asked when he found her pacing on the sidewalk.

She shook her head.

He noticed she was trembling, so he moved closer and pulled her into a hug. "We're going to find him."

When she broke down and started crying against his shoulder, he hugged her even tighter. "Calm down, Kahlan. We may have hit one dead end, but we haven't even started digging yet. We'll find something."

She took a shaky breath. "Their hurting him," she breathed out.

He moved her away and looked at her face. He almost asked her if she was sure, but it was obvious from the miserable look on her face that she was. He took a deep breath. "He's tough. He can handle it," he told her, and he tried to sound reassuring, but he wasn't sure he was pulling it off as well as he wanted to.

She pulled away from him. "But I don't understand!"

"What?"

"If they were hunters, why didn't they just kill him. Even you said that back at the alley! Why are they doing this to him?" He inhaled deeply, and she studied him. "Unless there's something you're not telling me!"

He sighed. "Those hunters we ran into in Hawaii, they. . . well, Schewel said they were twisted because they hadn't come right out and tried to kill the shifter they had attacked."

"They were torturing her first, weren't they?"

He ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Yes."

She huffed and turned away from him.

"I don't know if all hunters are like that, or if. . . Hell, I don't know anything about any of this, Kiddo," he admitted and then sulked over to the curb and sank down.

She winced and went and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Dave, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was. . ."

He shook his head and put his arm around her. "I know, Kiddo, it's just were all out of our element." He sighed. "I honestly don't know where to go from here." He shook his head dejectedly.

She sighed as her mind raced to try and come up with something, anything, that would help them find the love of her life. After a couple minutes, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Who do you all talk to when you want information on your unsubs?"

He frowned for a moment as he wondered why she'd asked that. "We talk to the victims, if there are any alive."

She nodded as a smile started to spread across her face. "Yep."

He frowned even more. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what just entered that brilliant mind of yours?"

She giggled and then stood up and held out a hand to him. "Because it's probably the craziest thing I have ever come up with."

He winced. "And I'm not going to like it, am I?"

She giggled again. "Nope."

**XXXXX**

The men carried Hotch into a massive room, but he couldn't make any sense of what he saw. When they started up a short metal staircase and onto a short bridge, he mentally cringed. At the end, where they took him, was a tall ancient looking 'X' shaped apparatus. Memories from Green and her 'X' came flooding back to him, and he had to wonder if he was going to get whipped. _What the hell good would it do them to beat me? It wouldn't even really hurt me now. _

"Strip him," a man with short black hair told the others, and they moved in and removed all of Hotch's clothes and he couldn't even resist because he still couldn't make his body respond.

His breathing quickened with fear. _Why do they want me naked? What the hell are they going to do to me?_

Once all of his clothes were thrown into a pile, the black-haired man motioned to the men and they pulled Hotch up and shoved him onto the 'X' back first and shackled his wrists and ankles to it. The black-haired man moved back in front of Hotch and smiled a vile smile. "And don't think that once you recover that you'll be able to break out of those," he started as he motioned to the ancient looking shackles. "That's enchanted iron; not even the strongest species in the world can break it, and a vamp isn't close to that!" he told him and then laughed because he knew by the look on Hotch's face that was exactly what Hotch was planning on trying. He looked to one of his buddies. "Get him ready and then get back to the pits."

The young, blonde man nodded and then picked up a bottle and started spraying Hotch.

Hotch flinched when the cold liquid hit him and he half expected it to have been holy water, but it didn't burn and it smelled like rubbing alcohol. _What the hell?_

Once Hotch was thoroughly wet, the man picked up a sponge and went about washing Hotch's whole body.

Hotch mentally cringed. _How embarrassing is this?_ He looked at the young man. After trying to swallow and realizing that he actually could, he decided to try speaking. "Why are you all doing this?" he was only able to manage a breathy whisper, but at least it was something.

The man just went about his duty as if he couldn't even hear him, and when he bent down to wash Hotch's legs, Hotch winced. There were long scars behind both of the man's ears. _Maybe he can't hear me. Shit!_

Once the man had Hotch scrubbed down, he put away his tools and headed out of the room without so much as looking at the man chained to the 'X', and once the door shut behind him, Hotch focused on the rest of the room, and he winced when he saw some sort of barrel below him. _What the hell?_ His slow beating heart sped up. _Shit! Is that more holy water and they're going to dunk me into it?_

XXX

He wasn't sure how long he hung there, alone, in the big room, but his strength did finally return. He looked at the shackles and took a deep breath. _He may have just said that to stop me from trying, so. . ._ He tensed his hands and arms and pulled down with all of his might; the metal shackles didn't even creak, and he sighed. _I had to try._ As he studied the room a little more closely, the door opened and in walked Alucious. Hotch swallowed. _Oh shi!t You are not who I wanted to see._

The warlock chuckled as he climbed the stairs and walked closer to the vampire. "Feeling better?"

Hotch stared the man down. "Release me and you can see exactly how I feel."

Alucious laughed. "We'll see if you're still that cocky after your little stint in here," he told him and pulled an ancient looking knife from his belt. He noticed Hotch eyeing the blade and held it up in front of his face. "This, Aaron, is a blade actually used during the First Crusade," he instructed and then ran the tip of it down the inside of Hotch's upper left arm.

Hotch screamed as the blade dug deeper, and by the amount of blood that came pouring out of the wound, Hotch knew he had lacerated his brachial artery.

Alucious watched the blood run down Hotch's armpit and onto his torso with a smile. "And, normally, a cut would heal itself in seconds on a vampire." He locked eyes with Hotch and showed him the bloody knife again. "But this blade, Aaron. . . This blade was blessed by Pope Urban II at the end of the Crusades thereby investing it with very powerful Christian magic."

He moved and cut Hotch's right arm the same way and Hotch screamed again, and that made Alucious laugh. "Of course, that's why it hurts you so much, too." He laid the flat of the blade on Hotch's stomach, and Hotch shrieked as smoke wafted out from under the blade as it burned the vampire. He pulled the blade away and once Hotch stopped screaming, Alucious smiled again. "I have many artifacts that come in rather handy when dealing with monsters like you," he told him and then leaned down.

Hotch figured he was going to go for his femoral arties next, and he was right. After sliding the sharp blade down the inside of Hotch's right thigh, he moved down by Hotch's foot and used the tip of the blade in stab into him. "If I vent the dorsal pedal artery, it helps the blood drain that much more quickly," he explained as Hotch yelled again.

Once he finished with Hotch's other leg, he stood up and appraised the heavily breathing vampire. "Don't worry, it'll only take about half an hour to drain you completely."

"Why?" Hotch asked him. Blood was running all the way down his body and dripping down into the barrel below him so he knew they were collecting the blood, but he couldn't think of why the warlock would want to.

The warlock tisked as he shook his head slowly at Hotch. "You don't even know what vampire blood can do on an everyday basis, do you?" Hotch just stared at him and the man shrugged. "Although, I guess you wouldn't." He smiled. "The healing properties, alone, make it worth its weight in gold, but it is also a very sought after ingredient for spells and rituals. With you being an alpha, that actually makes it worth ten times more." He laughed again. "You are going to make me a lot of money, Aaron."

Hotch swallowed as he felt himself already getting weaker.

"But, not to worry, it won't kill you," Alucious offered with a grin. He started to turn away but then turned back. "Course, you may wish it would by the time you're done," he insisted with a sinister laugh and then left the room.

Hotch's breathing took a rapid turn as he hung there listening to his blood drip into the barrel. _Maybe being immortal isn't quite such a good thing._

He started sliding down the cross as his body got weaker and weaker, and the more blood that left him, the hungrier he got. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold the vampire within him back any more, and he roared as anger over the whole thing came roaring to the surface with it.

XXX

He wasn't even sure how long he hung there, but eventually he heard the door open again. He tried to raise his head to see who it was, but he was too weak to lift it where it had hung down to his chest listlessly.

Footfalls across the floor, up the steps, and over the bridge brought whoever it was right in front of him. "I think you're done, vamp," Tyrese said as he pulled up Hotch's head by his hair to look him in the eyes. He studied him a few moments. "Hungry?"

Hotch could hardly keep his eyes open to look at the man he was so weak and tired but his stomach rumbled loudly.

The man laughed. "I guess you are." He let go of Hotch's head and bent and released the shackles at Hotch's feet and then pulled something out of his back pocket. "This is going to keep your vampire powers at bay but it won't curb your hunger completely," he instructed and then placed a thin metal ring around Hotch's neck.

_No, not another collar!_ A tear dripped down his cheek as Tyrese reached up and undid Hotch's wrists. Once the last one snapped open, Hotch fell forward but the strong man caught him and lowered him to the ground. "But don't worry. We'll get you to your cage and then feed you. You're no good to us like this."

_Cage? Son of a bitch!_

"And don't worry about the bloodletting; it can only happen once a week if we want it at its purest." He knelt down next to Hotch. "Course, that's only if you last that long," he explained with a grin.

"What else are you going to do to me?" Hotch asked in a weak murmur because that was all the force that he could summon.

The man laughed again. "I'd tell you, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Hotch closed his eyes. _Great!_

Two other men came into the room and Tyrese stood up. "He's ready."

They moved in, grabbed Hotch by the shoulders, and drug him out of the room with Tyrese following. When they finally stopped after taking him through several hallways and rooms, Tyrese unlocked a door and moved back and they took Hotch in and dropped him. Tyrese followed them in and threw down some clothes. "When you're strong enough, you can get dressed and your dinner's over in that corner," he instructed as he pointed to the far corner.

Hotch just laid where he'd fallen and they left but not until after locking the barred door. _How and the hell are you going to get out of this, Hotchner?_

***This has been a very nice winter break for me, and I hope you all have enjoyed the chapters I have been able to get out. I know I've had a lot fun writing them, but sadly, break is coming to an end. This will be my last daily chapter. I will try my hardest to post more regularly than I did before the break, but I won't be posting daily. Sorry, but work must take precedent because bills do not wait. **

**I also want to thank all of you who have stuck by me through the irregular updates! Your reviews have made my holiday season even more wonderful! And there is still a lot more story left, so I hope you all will keep reading. **

**Also, check out the website: the tales of .com – no spaces and a period in place of.– I have added a couple pictures to this story's page, and with what's coming, there will be a lot more added. Hehehehe You may want to bookmark it – just saying. **

**I wish you all a wonderful New Year – May it be a thousand times better than 2016!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Chuck's sigh was heavy as he looked at his best friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rossi huffed as they looked at the run-down building. "I can't even believe Aaron would go in there."

"Things aren't always whet they seem, Dave, you should know that," Kahlan told him as her eyes cut to him.

He ran a hand down his goatee. "Are you sure you can even get us in there?"

She looked at him. "There's no 'us', David Michael. I have to go in there alone."

Chuck's eyes snapped to her. "You never said that!"

She sighed. "It will be more believable if I go alone."

"But they might. . . you could. . ." he stammered, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to listen to reason. He pouted. "I really don't like this."

She gave him a small grin as she cupped the said of his face. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to at least try."

Chuck's eyes shot to Rossi's, and the younger man's pleaded with him to do something. Rossi stood up straighter. "You know, Kiddo, Aaron wouldn't. . ."

"Don't! Aaron's the reason I'm doing this! If I can get something in there that will help us find him, then great! If not. . . Well, it's worth the risk!" she argued.

Rossi held up his hands. "I was just going to say that Aaron would not want you doing this without back-up, and. . . I. . ." He sighed. "I may have called somebody."

Her eyes narrowed. "Somebody?"

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to protect you, Kiddo."

She snorted. "Well, he isn't here, and I'm not waiting."

"Who'd you call?" Chuck asked him.

"Sebastian, obviously," she told him and then ran her hands through her hair. "How do I look?" she asked Chuck.

He smiled. "You look like some socialite going to a dinner party."

She laughed. "Just the look I was going for."

Rossi shook his head. "You're gorgeous as usual," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. As his hands ran down her back he pulled back and frowned. "Is that vucana wool?"

She smiled as she pulled away from him. "You're not the only one with fine clothes." She took a deep breath, let it out, and then gave him a grin. "I'm going in."

Rossi glanced at his watch. "He should be here any time. Can't you give him at least five more minutes?"

She held her chin up as her eyes turned hard. "No, because that's five more minutes that Aaron's in the clutches of those bastard!" She took a calming breath. "Besides, this will be even more believable if I go in without a vampire."

"Alright," he agreed and then pulled her back in for another hug. "Please be careful."

"I will."

"We'll send him in as soon as he gets here," Chuck told her.

She nodded and then looked toward the van parked behind them. "You ready?" she asked Cameron.

He nodded. "Yep. We'll be watching and recording everything, and if you need us. . ."

"I know the signal," she assured them and then went across the street.

After she disappeared into the run-down building, Chuck looked at Rossi. "If something happens to her, Hotch is going to kill us."

Rossi nodded. "Oh, I know."

**XXXXX**

After what seemed like eternity, a little of Hotch's strength did return, and he could finally lift his head up allowing him to look around his new home. It was bare except for the straw scattered about on the concrete floor and a small metal pail over in the corner. _So is my dinner in there, or was he lying?_ He shook his head and tried to push himself up, but he could only lift his upper half enough to brace himself on his forearms. He took a deep breath through his nose and then cringed. He could smell blood, but he wasn't sure if he smelled his own in the traces that had dried on his body or if there truly was blood in the pail. When the hunger fueled pain in his gut demanded that he at least go and see, he pulled himself across the floor.

Once he was close enough, he dropped down onto his side and reached for the pail with a shaking hand. His fingers fought with the thin handle, but he eventually got it up enough to grip it and pulled it to him, slowly and carefully. If it was his dinner, he didn't want a reason to have to lick it up off the dirty floor because the pain was so strong that he knew he would if he had to. Once the pail was close enough, he looked in it and a pitiful chuckle escaped him to see the think, red liquid.

Willing his hands to keep steady, he lifted the pail to his lips and took a big gulp and then almost spit it out but he forced himself to swallow it. He licked his lips and then cringed as he looked into the pail again. _What the hell did this blood come from?_ His mind and his taste buds wanted him to fling the pail away from him, but the vampire driven hunger that encompassed his whole being forced his hands to raise the pail again. Taking one deep breath, he tilted the pail up and drank it down and had to fight the urge to throw up the whole time.

Once it was emptied, he flopped onto his back and wilted against the cold floor as the pain receded. After a few moments, he frowned. He wasn't feeling any of the usual power surges that normally accompanied feeding. _Is it because I was so drained? _He laughed out loud. _Drained? Really, Hotchner, you had to go there?_ He sighed. _Or is it because of the type of blood?_ He cringed as he thought about that. _Are they giving me that to keep me weak?_ _That or maybe it's this damn collar. _He huffed and wiped his face off roughly and then rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

That time he got all the way to a standing position and his eyes immediately found the clothes and he moved to them. They had given him only jeans and a t-shirt, but he got dressed not caring about whether the dried blood streaking his body would ruin them or not. _It's not like they gave me anything to wash with, anyway. _Once he was dressed, he took a good look around his quarters. The eight foot high walls were made out of bars just like so many cells he'd seen in his life and it had more bars going across the top of them, but the ceiling of the room was at least ten feet above that. _ Yep, a fucking cage, just like he said and I saw on the way to that room._ Biting his lip, he moved to the door and tried to shake it open, but it wouldn't budge. _I'm too weak to make a difference. _ He reached up and pulled at the loose fitting collar, but it didn't budge, either. _Shit!_

Taking a deep breath, he looked around again. The massive room was lit with florescent lights hung from the ceiling, but there were also unlit torches lining the walls. There were also two other cages. The one right next to his was empty but the far one was occupied, but he had no idea what it was. Whatever it was, it was huge and curled up in one corner. He could see golden fur along the thing's back, longer fur like a mane by its shoulders, two long horns coming from what Hotch assumed was its head, and it had a tail that was swishing back and forth slowly. As Hotch studied the tail, his eyes grew wide. _It's not a tail, that's a God damn snake hooked to its ass! Jesus Christ! What the hell are you?_

He swallowed and forced himself to look away from it and back to the room around him. The three cages were lined up along the back wall but about fifteen feet away from it. There was also a door at each end of the long room. He thought back to his earlier thought of it being a monster zoo and he cringed. _It's set up just like a fucking zoo. Son of a bitch!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Please don't let people actually come through here to gawk at us!_

He took another deep breath trying to calm himself down so he could think, but his eyes went back to the thing in the far cage. _Stop thinking of it as a monster, Hotchner! It's a nonhuman, just like you! You don't want people judging you on being a vampire but you're going to judge it just because it's not even a humanoid? How pathetic is that?_ He shook his head and then went and sat down in the corner. _Just focus on your damn self, Hotchner!_

He drew his knees up, rested his elbows on them, and cradled his face with his hands. _You've survived captivity before. You can do it again, right? _But as soon as he thought it, his eyes filled. _But you couldn't even get out of that without help. There's no way you are ever going to escape here without it!_ Knowing he'd never get out of there on his own was bad enough, but knowing that if he didn't get out of there that he would have to live like that for all of eternity was almost enough to crush him. A few tears made their way down his cheeks. _At least with Green, you knew you would eventually be released through death! _And as much as he really wanted Kahlan or his team to rescue him, he really didn't want them anywhere near the warlock or his zoo. _I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to humans. _

"They cut them up for food for us monsters," rumbled through the room and Hotch jerked his head up.

He looked around and then frowned. _Did I just imagine that?_

"So only humanoids can speak, is that it, bloodsucker?"

Hotch looked at the only other living being that was in the room, the thing in the far cage, and frowned even more. It hadn't moved. _Is it talking to me?_

"I'm not an 'it'; I am a male," the voice reverberated as the being slowly uncurled itself, got up on its feet, and stretched like a cat.

When its head turned towards Hotch, Hotch couldn't hide his shock. It, he, had two heads: one that looked goatish right overtop one that was a mix between a man's and a lion's, and the horns jutted out the back of his skull right between the two heads. It also had two different sets of legs, and while both of them looked lionish from shoulder to mid joint, the front ones ended in talons like a bird of prey and the back ones ended in cloven hooves like a deer. Hotch stood up. "You can read my mind?"

The bottom head smiled and the spiked teeth that showed made Hotch mentally cringe. The being snorted through its top nose. "I can do a lot of things, bloodsucker."

"I bet," Hotch offered. _What the hell are. . . shit! _"Sorry. I'm not used to having someone read my thoughts."

"Obviously." He looked Hotch up and down and then sat down on its back haunches. "I'm a chimera. Don't people study mythology anymore?"

"You don't look like any picture of a chimera that I have ever seen."

He huffed. "Pictures? You really think chimeras are dumb enough to get our picture taken?"

Hotch frowned. "No, I meant. . . I. . ."

The chimera laughed a chuffing type laughter and laid down and crossed its front legs. "Drawing, paintings, yes, I understand. We do come in different breeds just like modern dogs. The chimera that was so popularly depicted back in your ancient Greek and Roman times was the lowest and most unintelligent sub species. That's how humans got a glimpse of them."

Hotch's brows rose. _Makes sense, I guess._ He licked his lips. "My name's Aaron."

"So? I already knew that."

Hotch wilted and shook his head. "Never mind," he put out and moved back to his corner and sat back down.

The chimera sighed. "Fine, Aaron. It's nice to meet you."

"In today's society, when someone gives you his name, the polite thing to do is give him yours," Hotch instructed trying for the same haughty tone the chimera was using.

The beast smiled again. "I'd give it to you, but it would make your ears bleed."

Hotch studied him and wondered what he meant by that. _Never mind, I don't want you to explain it._ "Is there something that I can call you?"

"The last being that occupied that cell called me Leo, I guess you can use that."

"Thank you, Leo." Hotch swallowed. "What happen to the last guy who was in here?"

"Zola wasn't a guy, and she was killed in the arena just like you and I will be."

**XXXXX**

After finding her way through the dark building, Kahlan finally saw a large wooden door, and she had to stop and take a deep breath. _You've got to slow your heart down, Kay. You know they can hear it._ She took another deep breath as she closed her eyes and brought an image of her husband to mind. _For you, Hun._

She opened her eyes, stood up straighter, and nodded. Then she advanced to the door.

It opened before she got to it and a tall, bald man eyed her as he blocked the entrance. "Can I help you."

She gave him her best smile. "I'm just here to buy a little something."

The man's brows furrowed. "I think you are in the wrong place."

An impatient huff left her. "I've been here before, I'm pretty sure this is the right place."

He locked eyes with her. "How many times have you been here?"

"Twice," she answered without hesitation.

"And what are you here to buy?"

"A bottle of Maltese Tiger, my man's favorite."

"Your man is a vampire?"

"Yes."

He looked her up and down, and then moved to the side. He had no reason to think his compelled questions hadn't been answered honestly. "Have a good time," he added with a smile as he gestured into the bar.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder and then went around the corner.

She blew out a breath and let her eyes roam over everything. _So this is how vampires party, huh? _She mentally huffed. _Looks pretty fucking boring to me_.

When she saw a couple wrapped up in a corner booth and her feeding off of him as their hand groped each other, her heart ached for her husband even more.

"What's a beautiful morsel like you doing in a place like this all alone," a deep voice asked as someone slid up behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He was tall, dark, and handsome, but the way his eyes feasted over her and settled on her neck, made her mentally growl. "Nothing specific. I'm just looking for a good time."

He smiled. "Vampires are very adept at giving a good time."

"Oh, I know," she agreed with another smile as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder exposing her neck even more.

He licked his lips. "I have a private room in the back. Care to join me?" he asked as his hand slid onto her back and started her in that direction.

She giggled. "Don't mind if I do."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

"Actually, she's with me," a man's voice said as Kahlan was snatched away from the stranger.

"Hey!" the man yelled and bristled as he turned to face the newcomer. His hand grabbed Kahlan's arm. "She said she was alone."

Before Kahlan could shake him off, Sebastian's eyes flashed to yellow. "And, I said, she's with me," he told him as he reached out and grabbed Kahlan's other arm.

The man swallowed, immediately stepped back, and spread his hands out to the sides. "Sorry, my mistake," he offered and then quickly left the room.

Kahlan sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but the next thing she knew, they were in a small room completely alone. Her hand shot out and fisted in Sebastian's shirt to keep from falling.

"Easy," he urged her as his hands shot out to steady her.

She pushed him away, though, as her face scrunched up and she smacked him. "Aaron picks me up when he does that!"

"Sorry, I just. . ."

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as she took another step away from him.

"Me? I was going to ask you the same thing! Did you even know that man was a vampire?"

She rolled her eyes. "We are in a vampire bar, aren't we?"

He sighed. "He would have taken you to his private room and drank from you."

"You don't know that," she tried.

He raised his brows. "I could see the hunger in his eyes, eyes that were fixed on your neck!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I knew what he wanted."

He huffed. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Not likely."

"How are you even here? How could you possibly know where this place is? Aaron supposedly disappeared before he ever got home to tell you about it."

Her eyes narrowed as she tensed. "You're not actually accusing me of anything, are you Detective Bartles?" She took a step closer to him. "Because if you are, then that connection you supposedly have with Aaron isn't all that great of a connection if you can't sense how we feel about each other!"

He licked his lips and wilted. "No. . . I didn't mean anything, I assure you." He winced. "It's just that when David told me you here, all I could think about was how mad Aaron would be if anything happened to you." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She huffed. "If we don't find him, he won't be getting mad at anything!"

He looked her in the eyes. "You don't really think vampires had anything to do with it, do you?"

"No." She sighed as he went over to the little table and sat down. "But who better to try and find information on hunters than maybe some of their victims."

He sat down across from her. "Victims of hunters generally aren't alive, so they can't give any information."

"Aaron saw hunters in Hawaii and dealt with them. I was hoping that there was some other vampire who might have done the same sort of thing here in DC."

"And you just thought you, a human, would be perfectly fine asking about hunters in a bar full of vampires?" His brows rose with shock over her audacity.

"If they compelled me to tell them the truth, I'd tell them what they needed to hear."

He smiled. "That's how you got in. The bouncer thought he'd compelled you."

She shrugged. "It was either going to work and I'd get in, or he'd turn me away."

"Or he could have taken you into the back room and used you to fill up a few bottles to serve the next customers."

Her eyes studied him, and after a few moments, she snorted. "That's not true. If this place was like that, you would have never brought Aaron to it."

His eyes narrowed as they searched her. "You seem pretty sure of that."

"I was willing to bet my life on it."

He sighed. "You're right, but you still haven't explained how you even knew about this place."

Her smile was sly. "You're not the only one connected to him," she put out in in a cocky tone, but she turned away from him. "Or, at least, I was," she muttered.

He mentally cringed when he saw trying to blink away tears, and he reached out a gentle hand to her arm. "He's not dead. Please, find some peace in that."

She reached up and wiped her face and turned back to him as she threw Hotch's watch onto the table. "We traced his watch and got the address."

He chuckled. "Well, that should make Christian relax a little, at least."

"Why?"

He laughed even more. "Because he is certain there is something. . . How should I put it?" He licked his lips. "Sinister, about you, and he was certain you found the place out of sheer want."

She laughed. "I wish."

He stood up. "Well, if you want to talk to vampires, the best way to do that is with a vampire on your arm." He stuck out his elbow towards her. "Mrs. Hotchner, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight?"

She took a long breath and stood up. "It is I who would be honored, Mr. Bartles," she told him and then slipped Hotch's watch back into her purse.

As he walked her towards the door, she smiled. "And I guess with you being an ancient, more vampires will be willing to talk, huh?"

He smiled. "That, or they can be compelled."

"I think I'm going to like working with you, Detective."

"Like wise," he agreed as he held open the door. "And the first person we should talk to is the. . ."

"Bartender," she finished for him. "They know everything."

He nodded and led her out into the main part of the bar.

**XXXXX**

Hotch's heart skipped a beat as he stood up in a rush and looked at the chimera with wide eyes. "Arena? What the hell do you mean?"

A low growl escaped Leo's bottom mouth. "The arena is where they make us fight," the goat head told him. That voice was higher pitched and quivered a little.

Hotch studied Leo for a moment, then the room around him, and then the doors on each side. As his breathing became ragged, he looked back at Leo. "They make us fight each other?"

Leo's whole head bobbed up and down. "Very good."

Hotch tried to swallow the lump of dread growing in his throat but he wasn't having any luck with that. "And I guess it's to the death?"

A strong growl vibrated Leo's cage's bars. "It's barbaric!" The anger in his tone was accentuated by its snake-tail swishing back and forth tensely as it hissed. "And they call us monsters!"

Visions of dog fights and cock fights that Hotch knew went on came to mind. While the thought of animals being forced to kill each other hurt him to the core, the people who cheered and hollered while watching it had always pissed him off. He knew all about the kinds of people who enjoyed seeing pain and such. Hell, he'd dealt with enough of those types of people with his cases. He took a deep breath and blew it out as he moved to the other side of his cage to be closer to the chimera. Even though he knew which questions he had to ask, he so very much did not want to find out the answers, so he swallowed and decided to ask the easiest one first. "How long have you been here, Leo?"

The snake hissed and struck out towards Hotch as the beast growled. "Do you really want to know?"

Hotch cringed but found his voice. "Please."

"Nine moons have passed since they captured me."

Knowing that each full moon took about twenty-seven days, Hotch figured that Leo had been held for roughly eight months. _Jesus Christ!_

The lion face frowned. "You are a vampire, aren't you?"

Hotch frowned. "Yes, why?"

The snake head jutted out and the chimera's whole head turned to look at it and then slowly turned back to look at Hotch. "I've never heard of a vampire who partakes in Christian beliefs."

Hotch eyes were full of confusion and then he realized what he meant. "Oh, well, I've only been a vampire for a little while. I guess old habits die hard."

The lion snorted as he turned away and headed towards the far corner of his cage. "You can lie to these monsters all you want, but I will not tolerate it!" he insisted and then flopped down on the ground and turned away from Hotch.

"I'm not lying!" Hotch insisted, but Leo just curled back up and ignored him. Hotch shook his head. "I thought you could read my mind. Why can't you just check to see if I'm lying or not? And why would you even think I was?"

Leo sighed and looked back at Hotch. "I can't really read minds. It's more or less like I can hear your internal dialogue." He stood up and faced Hotch completely. "But if you were that young then you wouldn't be in the champion's room, you'd be in with the fodder."

Hotch studied him. "Champion's room?" He took a step closer to the bars and grabbed them as he stared the creature down. "You mean you've fought in these damn fights and won?"

All four of Leo's eyes appraised the vampire. "You're not lying?"

Hotch forced himself to relax. "No, I'm not. Please tell me about the fights."

Leo sat down on his back haunches. "Not until you explain to me how you are the way you are."

Hotch wilted and then sat down on the floor. "I'm not sure I can explain it that well. I still don't understand it all, but I can tell you that the warlock. . ."

Leo's snake hissed and twisted around in apparent anger at the mention of their head captor. "His name is Alucious Kassis, and he is the most vile human to ever walk this earth."

Hotch nodded his agreement. "He called me an alpha, but I really don't know what that means exactly when used in that context. The other vampires I know haven't ever met another like me, so they couldn't even explain it to me except for what they'd heard in stories and rumors, and a couple of them are ancients."

Leo looked at the snake and then back to Hotch. "An alpha is rare in any species."

Hotch fought against rolling his eyes. "That much I figured out."

"I have only seen a couple in all of my years, but never a vampire one," Leo explained.

Hotch shifted a little closer to him. "How old are you, Leo?"

Suddenly a rat skittered across the floor of Leo's cage but one huge talon stopped it in his tracks and before Hotch could wonder what the chimera was going to do with it, he tossed it into the lion's mouth and it disappeared in one gulp.

Hotch cringed and turned his head away and was careful not to think anything bad that Leo could hear.

The goat head laughed, or at least that's what Hotch thought it was doing. The sounds coming out of it were more like little strangled cries. Once he swallowed, the lion head smiled. "What? Have you never been so low that you've had to resort to feeding off of vermin?"

"No. Thank God, no," Hotch admitted as he tried to urge his own stomach to calm down as he looked back towards the empty pail and wondered if he actually had. With as disgusting as the blood had tasted, he thought it was a good possibility that it had come from rats.

"You will if you last that long."

"But they fed me, do they not feed you?"

"They do, but the amount grows smaller and smaller as they prepare me for another fight. See, the hungrier a monster is, the fiercer it will fight."

Hotch locked eyes with the lion's. "Explain it all to me, please."

Leo took a long breath and then stretched out as he laid down completely. "You know the stories of the gladiators?"

Hotch nodded. "These fights have spectators?"

"Oh yes. There are hundreds if not more of them screaming and cheering, and the more gruesome the fight, the louder they yell. The warlock makes quite a bit of money off the betting that goes on. Of course, he sets the odds and picks the fighters."

Hotch licked his lips as his mind reeled. "Do we only fight our own kind?"

The chimera shook his head. "There isn't even a pair of most of the species here. He pits us against each other based solely on monetary and entertainment value."

Hotch shook his head. _Son of a bitch!_

"Exactly," the goat uttered.

Hotch tried to force down some of the fear and worry that was creeping up his chest. "How many fights have you been in?" Knowing the chimera had referred to himself as a champion told Hotch that he must have been good in the arena, but he wasn't sure how many fights he had been made to participate in.

Leo hung his head. "I have killed 12 supernatural beings."

Hotch swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. "Is every fight to the death?" he asked because Leo hadn't actually answered him the first time he'd asked.

The lion huffed. "Some of the beginning ones weren't."

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck. "And everyone has to fight?"

"First, they take what they can get from you and then you are trained in the pits. Once they think you are ready, you are turned out into the arena."

"Alucious wants my blood and Tyrese said that they could only take it once a week, but he implied I may not survive until that happens again." He laid back against the bars. "What happens to those who refuse to fight?"

"They try to turn even the most timid of creatures into fighters one way or the other, but if they're not, if they can't be made to fight, they're turned into bait or food."

Hotch's head snapped up as his breath hitched in his chest. "Were you serious about them using humans as food?"

The snake switched back and forth. "That's all that some of the creatures will eat."

The blasé way he'd stated that made Hotch wonder if the chimera ate humans.

"Some things are offered as a reward for winning, too."

Hotch sank even further down the bars as his spirit sank, too. "You wouldn't happen to know a way for a vampire to die without a stake or an axe, would you?"

"Lose," the cnimera said simply.

Hotch huffed as he shook his head slowly.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

"Mr. Bartles, I didn't think we'd see you again so soon. I thought you were only in town for a short visit," a beautiful woman behind the bar said as she walked up to Sebastian and Kahlan with a smile.

Sebastian sighed. "Unfortunately, Laura, something has kept me in town."

She frowned as she looked between the two. "Anything I can help with?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle off the shelf behind her and then held it up.

Sebastian shook his head at the offer of a drink and then gestured to Kahlan. "Laura, this is Kay. She's soon going to be joining my family."

The bartender looked Kahlan up and down as a sly smile formed on her lips. "I can see why, she looks absolutely delicious."

Kahlan smiled and held up her left hand. "Thank you, but I'm already taken."

Laura sighed as she shook her head. "They always are," she muttered, and then smiled again as she looked at Sebastian. "And here I thought you were asking me to change her for you."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's already been taken care of, but thank you for the gracious offer."

Laura shrugged and then looked at Kahlan. "Can I get you something, sweetie. We have excellent drinks even for your kind."

"Sure," Kahlan offered thinking that most human bartenders liked to talk as long as a person was ordering something from them, and she was hoping vampire ones were like that, too.

"Anything in particular, or can I surprise you?"

"You pick," Kahlan agreed, and Laura nodded and moved to the end of the bar.

Sebastian leaned close to Kahlan's ear. "I thought we were trying to get information, not spending our time flirting."

Kahlan huffed and sat down on the barstool. "She might feel more like talking if we treat her nicely and not just dismiss her as a worker who can only provide drinks." She pat the stool beside her. "Now sit, and go ahead and order something expensive." Bartles frowned as he looked at her, and she sighed. "Making money puts bartenders in good moods, and we need her in a good mood if she's going to talk to us."

Sebastian sat down and then looked at her with discerning eyes. "You speak as if that comes from experience."

Kahlan smiled. "I have been many things."

Sebastian chuckled. "I bet."

Laura came back with a creamy colored drink and sat it down in front of Kahlan. "I call it 'Spilt Milk' cause there's no use crying over it."

Kahlan chuckled and then took a sip. She frowned and took another, and she smiled. "I can't really tell what's in it, but I like it."

"I guess if she's having one, I'll have one," Sebastian started, "I'll have. . ."

"I know what you like," Laura assured him and turned to pour a rock glass full of blood. When she turned back and set it in front of him, she looked at them. "So what's going on?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Kahlan jumped in first as she leaned on the bar to be closer to the woman. "Have you heard of anybody being attacked by hunters?"

Laura's eyes shot open as she leaned back. "What?"

Sebastian sighed as he put a hand on Kahlan's shoulder. "What Kay is asking is if you have heard of any trouble or anything in the area."

Laura swallowed as her eyes narrowed. "That's why you're still in town? There are hunters here?"

Sebastian raised his hand to quiet her down some. "We think they were hunters, but we don't think they are here anymore."

Her eyes searched his. "The rest of your family?"

Sebastian cringed, but he shook his head. "Just one."

Laura watched as his eyes drifted to Kahlan and she cringed. "Your man?"

Kahlan nodded as she inhaled deeply. "Yes."

Laura looked at the vampire. "Which one? I thought your whole family was older."

"Aaron. They caught him alone."

She frowned for a second and then her eyes shot open again. "Tall, dark, and brooding?"

Kahlan smiled. "That would be him."

"Oh, honey," Laura exclaimed as she put a tender hand on Kahlan's arm. "I am so sorry."

Kahlan licked her lips as she willed herself not to tear up. "So you haven't heard of anything?"

She wilted. "No, nothing here, but. . ."

Kahlan stiffened as she leaned in.

"If anyone would know anything about that around here, it would be Tommy."

"And who is Tommy?" Sebastian asked her.

She winced. "Tommy has his hands in everything, and nothing happens without him knowing it. If hunters have been around here, I bet Tommy knows it."

**XXXXX**

"It'll be morning soon, why don't you try to get some rest while you can," Leo suggested as he studied Hotch.

Hotch frowned. "How do you know what time it is? I haven't seen one window in this place."

"When Helios is your father, you always know where the sun is, Aaron."

Hotch's eyes grew wide. "You never did say how old you were." He wasn't sure if the Helios Leo was referring to was Helios, the God of the Sun, from Greek Mythology or not.

Leo sighed and rested his head down on his front legs. "I was born, if you would, in what you all would refer to as the third century BCE."

Hotch actually choked on his own breath and once he could talk again, he looked at the creature. "You're kidding me, right?" To find out that the mythological stories were just as real as vampire stories was almost too much to consider.

The snake curled up on Leo's back and the goat shut its eyes. "Am I?"

"But. . . if you've been around that long. . . how. . . How could you stay hidden so long?"

"Chimeras are invisible to the human eye unless we want to be seen," he explained and then the lion shut its eyes.

"Then how did they capture you?"

One goat eye opened and locked with Hotch's. "A spell, a divining tool, I don't know to be perfectly honest."

When Leo closed his eye again and then sighed as he relaxed even more, Hotch knew that their talk was over. He ran a hand down his face and had to admit that he was tired, so he laid down on his back and shut his eyes. After about five minutes, though, he found himself staring at the ceiling as his mind went over everything that had happened. _Stop worrying about it, Hotchner. There's nothing you can do about it tonight, so just go to sleep!_

After taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, he felt himself relax a little. Instead of worrying about his predicament, his mind went to his family and friends. Knowing that they wouldn't have any clue about what happened to him didn't bother him as much as it had. _At least if they can't find me, then they can't be hurt._ His eyes filled and tears dripped down the side of his head. _But then they'll go crazy not being able to find me. God, guys, I'm so sorry._ Knowing that him being a vampire is what had gotten him into his latest mess made him feel even more guilty. _If I hadn't had let Zimmerman get the drop on me then Sebastian wouldn't have had to change me and none of this would be happening!_ As he laid there hating himself and his immortality, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The sound of the door opening brought Hotch awake and he sat up; Leo did, too. Hotch watched as two men dragged a naked man into the room and into the cage in between him and the chimera. Without a word, they dropped the man, locked his cage, and then left. Once the door was closed, Hotch stood up and studied the new arrival. His eyes locked with Leo's. "Is he alright?" The man was cut up, bruised, and bloody, but he was breathing, barely.

Leo nodded. "He'll be out of it for a few hours, but he'll be fine."

"So you know him?"

"Yes. Cole has been here even longer than I have been."

The collar stopped Hotch's super hearing abilities, so he couldn't hear the man's heart, but he looked human. Hotch knew, though, that that didn't mean anything. "What is he?"

Leo laid back down. "He's a werewolf."

Hotch's eyes grew wide. Since Sebastian and being in Hawaii, he knew that most legendary monsters were real, but he didn't actually think he would ever see one. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"We can't even reach him, but I assure you, he will be fine come morning. Now go back to sleep, Aaron. They're liable to but you in the pits sooner rather than later."

"Pits?"

Leo sighed. "Sleep first, talk later."

Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but the snake fixed him with a look and while Hotch never would have thought a snake could frown, it certainly was. He sighed and sat down. After a while, Leo started making a purring mixed with snoring kind of sound and Hotch chuckled lightly. With it being the only noise in the room, Hotch focused on it without meaning to and his lids grew heavy so he stretched back out onto the floor and was out in no time.

XXX

Voices peeked into Hotch's sleep and pulled him awake. His eyes opened and he saw Cole, the werewolf, talking to Leo, so he just closed his eyes again and laid there listening.

"Tiny thinks we'll be made to fight the cyclops next," Leo stated.

Hotch swallowed as his brows rose in shock.

"Well, the beast is big but it's stupid; I don't think you'll have a problem with him," Cole told him.

Hotch bit back the grin that wanted to show. _He could always just hide from him and tell him his name is Nobody._

Leo snorted something and coughed a few times.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked him as he frowned.

"One, his name isn't Polyphemus, and two, do you really think I'm a small enough to hide amongst the sheep?"

"I know what his name is, and why are you talking about sheep?" Cole asked him as he looked at the chimera like he'd lost his mind.

Leo's goat head grunted and Leo looked towards the far cage. "It seems that sleeping beauty is finally awake," he said with a grin.

"Huh?" Cole asked as he frowned again and looked towards the newest addition to their room.

Hotch cringed as he sat up. "Sorry. I forgot you could hear me." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Cole looked back and forth between the two and then shook his head. "And what do sheep have to do with anything? Are you two pyshocommunicating about what you'd love for dinner or something?"

Leo's lion head fixed him with a look and then shook his head. "You uncultured swine! How can you not know the story of Odysseus and his run in with the cyclops named Polyphemus?"

Cole huffed, stood up, and looked towards Hotch for a second and then turned back to Leo. "Cause I'm American and only actually thirty-six years old, unlike you antiques," he told him.

"He's American, too, ignoramus, and I'd guess just a few years older than you!" Leo insisted.

"Well, blah," he offered the chimera and then stuck out his tongue. He was dressed in ragged shorts that had obviously been jeans at one time and a ripped-up t-shirt the same color as Hotch's, black. He looked haggard, and when he turned to Hotch, he had sad eyes. "Sorry I wasn't here for your arrival."

"It's alright; the welcome wagon was there to meet me."

"I bet they weren't all that welcoming, were they?" Cole asked him.

"They already bled him out once," Leo told him.

"Fuckers!" Cole exclaimed and shook his head as he walked over to the side of his cage closest to Hotch. "Cole Schmidt, and I'd say it's nice to meet you, but with us being in cages I think that's a little inappropriate," he offered with a grin as he stuck his hand between two of the bars and extended it out towards Hotch.

Hotch reached through his cage and shook it. "Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch."

Cole nodded and then moved his head back and forth between the two others as he smiled.

"What?" Leo asked as his eyes trailed to Hotch's

"Three guys finally," Cole pointed out and then chuckled. "We're the three musketeers."

Leo sighed and shook his head slowly. "And let me guess, you only know that story because of some movie."

"Hey! That movie's a classic!"

Hotch chuckled. "So Leo tells me you've been here even longer than him."

Cole nodded as he sat back down. "Almost a year passed before this beast showed up."

_Basically two years? _Hotch winced. "You can keep track of time like him?" he asked as he sat down and studied the man. What skin he could see showed that he was healed.

Cole laughed. "The full moon is the only time I change, Hotch, so, yeah, it's pretty easy for me to keep track of time." He sighed. "Although, I wish it wasn't. Maybe being locked up would be easier to take."

Hotch nodded. He knew all about losing track of time while being locked up, and he couldn't imagine how much harder it would have been had he actually known exactly how long he'd been in Michigan. He swallowed. "You were fighting in the arena last night?"

Cole nodded. "A cave troll."

Leo could tell by Hotch's look that he had no idea what that was. "Remember, Cole, Aaron hasn't been a part of the nonhuman world for very long. He has probably never seen a cave troll," he explained.

"Oh. They're nasty things. Huge. Smelly. Yellowish-grey in color. Lot and lots of teeth."

"I could smell its stench on you as soon as they opened the door this morning," Leo told him.

Cole nodded some more and made a disgusting face as his tongue shot out of his mouth a couple times. "Disgusting tasting, too."

"At least you got to eat," Leo put in as he settled himself down on the floor where he could see both men.

Hotch swallowed as he studied them both and then fixed Cole with a serious look. "You ate a troll?"

Cole shrugged. "I had no control over it. I was full when I woke, so, yeah, I guess."

Hotch frowned.

Leo cleared his throat. "When he turns into a werewolf, Aaron, he's unaware as the wolf takes over completely. He has no control over anything."

"And when I'm hungry, the wolf eats whatever's in front of it," Cole added.

Hotch cringed. "That would be horrifying."

Cole shrugged. "I've grown accustomed to it."

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Cole pursed his lips as he thought about it. "A little over fifteen years."

Hotch shook his head in disbelief.

***A reviewer asked for my website address, so I'll give it again. I don't know why it didn't come through the last time I put it on a chapter, but I hope it shows up this time. If not, it is on my profile page. It is, the tales of hoffer dot weebly dot com. No spaces, of course. Thanks for reading!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Hotch looked at Leo. "So what are the pits exactly?"

Cole huffed. "Hell."

Hotch's eyes snapped to his and he couldn't tell if he was being facetious or not.

"Seriously, it's like hell down there," the werewolf insisted.

"Down there, as in, real pits in the ground?" Hotch asked as he looked at both of his roommates. He knew the place was big from what he'd seen of it, but if it was big enough to cover up pits dug into the ground, then it had to be huge.

"There are several levels to the underground part of this fortress," Leo clarified.

"Fortress?" He stood up and got closer to them. "Where and the hell are we?" He knew his trip hadn't seemed all that long, but he also knew they were poisoning him the whole time, so he knew the trip could have taken a lot longer. He'd figured that since they put him on a plane that they had taken him across the country, but now he was beginning to think he was a lot further away than that.

Cole and Leo shared a look.

"You know, don't you?" Hotch asked as he got closer to the bars and fixed the werewolf with his stare. "Tell me!"

"Where do you think we are?" Leo asked him.

Hotch swallowed. "I had thought still in the US, but. . ." He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "But I have the feeling that there aren't any places in the US that could hide someplace like this." His eyes darted around the stone walls making up the room, and he could imagine being in a large castle like the one he had vacationed in with his family in Scotland.

He looked back at his closest roommate. "And the warlock's not American, but everyone else I have heard speak seems to be. . ." He took a deep breath and looked at the chimera. "Just tell me."

"We're not in the US," Cole told him. "I thought we were, too, until the big kitty showed up and told me otherwise," he continued as he hooked a thumb towards Leo.

Hotch turned to Leo. "So you can tell where we are?"

"Not specifically, but I know we are not in the US. We are much closer to my homeland than that," Leo told him.

"Your homeland?" Hotch's eyes grew wide. "You're talking about Greece?"

"The homeland is much larger than today's Greece, but yes. We are still on the same continent."

"Europe? We're in Europe?" Hotch asked to clarify.

Cole nodded. "Where else to have a supernatural prison than where most of this shit originates from?"

Hotch ran a hand down his face.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I know that news. . ." Leo started and then stopped as Hotch started laughing.

"Hotch, man, you ok?" Cole asked him as he shot a look to Leo. He knew captivity did things to people, but he'd never seen anyone crack that quickly.

"Europe?" Hotch asked as he still laughed. "They'll definitely never find me here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Leo continued, but Hotch shook his head.

"No, that's a good thing! If they can't find me, then that damn warlock can't find them!"

Thinking he must have been talking about his vampire family, Leo nodded. "Yes, Alucious does not need to get his hands on anymore supernatural beings!"

Hotch blew out a breath and sat back down. Knowing that his wife or his team couldn't end up in the clutches of the sadistic bastard actually made him feel pretty good even if it meant that he'd never see them again. _Keeping them safe, that's the most important thing! I can't let my problem become their problem!_

**XXXXX**

Rossi, Chuck, Kahlan, and all of the vampires stood in front of a tall, glass office building. "So, this vampire who has his hands in everything, is in there?" Chuck asked them with raised brows.

Rossi mentally winced. "Are we talking organized crime?" He knew a few mobsters and how bad they could be, so he really didn't want to think about vampire ones.

"From what we could gather, this Tommy guy is sort of like a leader in this area, but I wouldn't compare him to the mob," Michael told them.

"Although, there are many nonhumans who have their hands in illegal things," Willie pointed out. When Christian shot him a look, he huffed. "And we all know they do."

"Yes, there are good and bad in all species," Sebastian told them and took a deep breath as he looked at the humans with them. "Please don't take offense to this, but I think it would be best if you all let us handle this."

Kahlan immediately started shaking her head. "No! If this will help us find Aaron, then I want in on it!"

"And I go where she goes," Chuck insisted as he stood up tall.

"And I have to keep an eye on them," Rossi put in with a grin.

Christian sighed. "This is a bloody mess waiting to happen," he muttered.

Willie glanced at the man who had changed him and then Kahlan. "It might be dangerous for you to go in there."

"Can you tell how many vampires are in there?" Kahlan asked him.

They all looked at Sebastian and Christian, apparently the older ones could tell that best. Sebastian sighed. "Only four."

"Then you all. . ." Kahlan started.

"Then we got this," Jenny put in with a big grin.

"We outnumber them even if we don't count the humans," Michael pointed out with a matching grin.

"Yes, but they may be older than you all," Christian put in. "And there are also humans in there."

"Well, it is an office building," Rossi started and then looked at him. "Are you saying that two ancient vampires like you and Sebastian are afraid to go in there and face four vampires?"

Christian huffed. "It's not me or us that I'm afraid for, it's you three. You are rather fragile."

Chuck bristled. "Who you calling fragile?"

"Can we just do this?" Kahlan asked as she put a hand on Chuck's chest to stop him from stepping towards the vampire.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright, but you must follow my lead on this. If I tell you to leave, then you must."

Kahlan gave him a smile. "Of course."

He gave her a hard look. "Promise me, Kahlan."

Her eyes cut to the side as her face showed how disgusted she was with that order.

"Come on, Kiddo," Rossi started as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They only want to protect you for Aaron."

She sighed and then nodded as she looked back at the man who had brought them all into the supernatural world. "Alright, I promise to leave if it gets bad."

"Then come one," Christian said and started across the street and they all moved to follow him.

Sebastian glanced back at Kahlan and mentally cringed. _Somehow, I don't think our definitions of 'bad' are the same. _

**XXXXX**

Cole winced as he watched Hotch pacing. "Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but your time here is going to seem a lot longer if you keep that up."

Hotch stopped and looked at him and then cringed. "Sorry, but I'm not used to inactivity."

"Boredom isn't nearly as bad as the bottling room," Leo stuck in as he stretched out on his side.

"No, no it's not," Cole agreed.

"Isn't that the truth," Hotch muttered to himself and then looked at them. "You've both been there, too?"

Cole huffed. "He sends everyone through there at least once. If the blood is really worth anything, though, he does it as often as he can."

"He is rather money hungry," Leo put in and then looked up at them. "I can't even imagine how much money that bastard has."

"He has to have a lot of money to pay these assholes," Cole told them as he gestured to the walls around him and the men on the other side of them who worked for the warlock.

"They don't do it just for the money, though," Hotch told them and when they looked at him, he shrugged. "I tried to buy my way out of it, and they wouldn't even listen to me. They fear him."

Cole huffed. "He kills anyone and anything on a whim; I fear him, too."

Hotch nodded. "He killed one of the guys who helped abduct me because he got mad when he found out how little time I've been a vampire."

"There have been many people who rule using fear all throughout history," Leo told them.

Hotch sat down and leaned up against the bars as he looked around the room one more time. "Has anyone ever escaped here."

A groan escaped Leo. "Don't even think about it, Aaron."

"That didn't answer my question," Hotch pushed.

"I've never heard of anyone doing it, but I have heard of several trying. Hell, I even tried it back in the beginning."

Hotch studied him. "What do you mean, you tried? What did you do?"

"I slipped away from them down in the pits, but I couldn't even find my way out of there, let alone a way out of here."

"Have you even seen an outside wall, door, window, or anything?" Leo asked as he sat up and looked at their newest member.

Hotch swallowed. "No, but there has. . ."

"I haven't either in all my time here. That's partly why more don't try to escape. You can't escape if you can't even find a way out," Cole insisted.

"With as powerful as the warlock is, maybe there's some spell or something on the place that makes it have no outside," Leo mused.

"But they brought us here. If there's a way in, there must be a way out," Hotch reasoned.

"If there is, I've never heard of one," Cola admitted.

Hotch shock his head. "I can't believe that at least one being hasn't been able to get away from these people."

Leo yawned. "Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. When beings disappear here, we just assume they have been killed."

That made Hotch's brows raise as he thought about it. _Maybe several people have escaped, but they just cover it up._ His eyes snapped to Cole's. "But what about the arena? Is that open?"

Cole shook his head. "Nope. It's in a cavern set off from the pits."

Hotch sighed. _So much for thinking that I might be able to jump and climb out of it._ He grabbed the collar hanging loosely around his neck. _Not that I could even try with this damn thing on me!_

**XXXXX**

After a short wait in the lobby, Sebastian and crew were escorted up to the top floor and to a massive conference room with a small, round, polished mahogany table at one end of it. Only two people were sitting at the table and there was an empty seat between them. Rossi figured that they were the middle guys and would decide if disturbing the boss was actually warranted, and he mentally cringed when their eyes roamed over the group and settled on the three humans standing in the back.

The one on the left, a beautiful black woman, looked at Sebastian standing at the front and smiled. "What can we do for you?"

Sebastian returned her smile and took a step forward. "We would like to speak with Mr. Smith, please."

"And what would you want to talk to him about? Maybe we could help you?" the thin man with a beard and glasses to her right offered.

"Perhaps you could," Sebastian started as his smile grew. "How much can you tell us about the people who have been hunting here in DC?"

The woman stood up in a rush. "Hunters?! Here?!"

Christian nodded. "Yes, hunters. Now if we could speak to Tommy, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Time is of the essence," Sebastian added.

The woman nodded to her friend, and he got up and went to the door behind them. It opened before he got to it, though, and in walked a heavier man in a dark grey suit followed by an Asian woman in spiked heels. The man shook his head at the alarm on the black woman's face and then looked at his guests. "Come now, you didn't come here to start a panic, did you?"

Sebastian glanced at Christian and then stepped closer to the table. "Then you don't know anything about them?"

The man smoothed out his tie as he sat down in the biggest chair and smiled at them as he gestured to the table. "Come now, let us be civilized and sit down and discuss what has you all so upset."

There were only three seats left at the table after the two new men sat down, so Sebastian and Christian were the only two to step forward. Once they were seated, Tommy looked at the others and then looked back at Sebastian. "You brought humans with you, and yet they aren't part of this?"

"They are connected," Sebastian offered after glancing back at Kahlan and them.

Tommy gestured to the empty seat. "Then one of them should join us."

Kahlan glanced at Rossi, but he waved her forward. She took a deep breath and sat down in between the two ancient vampires that she came with.

Once she was seated, Sebastian opened his mouth, but Tommy cut in. "And the rest of you can wait in the anteroom."

"Now just a. . ." Chuck started. There was no way in hell he wanted to leave his best friend in a room full of vampires.

Sebastian shot a look to Michael, so he grabbed Chuck's arm and leaned in close. "They will protect her."

"But. . ." Chuck started and then Kahlan shot him a look to behave.

"Come on, Chuck. Maybe they'll actually get something from this," Rossi told him as he grabbed his other arm, and they all left the room.

When the door shut behind them, Sebastian moved to start again, but Tommy held up his hand. "A drink first," he told them and then looked at the bearded man who nodded and went to a cabinet behind them.

When he turned back around with an ornate glass bottle with a red liquid in it and seven stemmed glasses, Kahlan's eyes shot to Sebastian.

"Anyone wishing to parley with me, must drink. If not, this meeting is over before it even gets started," Tommy told them with a vile smile as the bearded man poured the glasses.

"Then I guess. . ." Sebastian started as he got up, but Kahlan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

When he turned concerned eyes to her, hers pleaded with him to stay. "If it will help Aaron, then I'll do it."

"But that is blood," Christian felt he needed to point out.

She took a deep breath and looked at the man in charge sitting across the table from her. "I'll do it," she insisted strongly.

Tommy nodded. "Then we will talk."

*** The final ballot is up for the 'Profiler's Choice Awards', and this fic was nominated for 'Best Overall Fic'! Thank you to everyone who nominated it! If you have a fanfic account, you can vote. Please go to the following: **

**www **dot** fanfiction **dot** net **slash** topic **slash** 197180 **slash** 159190602 **slash** 1 **slash** Final-Ballot-and-Rules **

**If you can't get the link, you can go to the ff site, search 'forum – Profiler's Choice', and the one for 2016 should be about five down. **

**Please vote for all of your favorite fics and authors! Which, hopefully, includes me. hehehehe**


End file.
